Mysterium
by TheVirginian
Summary: Eine Verschwörung, eine unerwartete Zusammenarbeit, ein geheimnisvoller Fluch. Für Snape geht es um Leben und Tod. Können ihn zwei seiner besten Schüler retten, obwohl sie sich spinnefeind sind? Wer verbirgt nichts? Ein wahres Mysterium.
1. Das Rätsel

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, dies ist das erste Kapitel einer Erzählung, die an „Tortur" anknüpft. Man muß den „Vorgänger" nicht gelesen haben, um das Folgende zu verstehen; darin wird allerdings erklärt, wie eine gewisse Catriona MacGillivray in den großen Handlungsrahmen paßt._

_Genug der Vorrede, gute Unterhaltung bei…_

**Mysterium**

Kapitel 1: Das Rätsel

„Hermione!" Die Angeredete hob den Kopf und versuchte mißmutig, den Ursprung des unwillkommenen Lärms auszumachen. Sie saß bereits seit Stunden in der Bibliothek und wälzte Lexika und wissenschaftliche Schriften, war jedoch bisher zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis gelangt. Dies war ihr fremd; bisher hatten sie Bücher mit denen darin gesammelten schier unendlichen Weisheiten noch nie im Stich gelassen, und im Grunde war sie überzeugt, auch in diesem Fall fündig zu werden, wenn… ja, wenn man sie nicht unnötig störte.

Die Aufgabe, die ihr der Zaubertrankmeister auf eigenes Ansinnen hin erteilt hatte, war tückisch, anspruchsvoll und im besten Fall komplex. Vermutlich erwartete er, sie würde die sprichwörtliche Flinte ins Korn werfen und reumütig ihre Überforderung eingestehen, aber ebenso wie die Auswahl der Aufgabe zu Severus Snape paßte, fügten sich Hartnäckigkeit und Ehrgeiz seiner Schülerin als passendes Teil in das Ganze ein.

Hermione Granger dachte gar nicht daran, aufzugeben. Im Gegenteil.

„Hier bist du!"

Sie bedachte den Neuankömmling mit einem flüchtigen Blick: ein junger Bursche mit unordentlichem Braunhaar und einer runden Brille. Harry Potter war ein guter Freund, aber seine Bemerkungen entbehrten bisweilen jeglicher Logik.

„Warum hast du mich nicht gleich hier gesucht?" erkundigte sie sich mit einem Anflug von Gereiztheit; immerhin kam der Bibliothek die höchste Aufenthaltswahrscheinlichkeit zu, stutzte jedoch und setzte hinzu: „Warum suchst du mich überhaupt?"

Harry Potter rollte die Augen. „Du hast es noch nicht gehört, oder?" sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Was gehört?" zischte Hermione ungeduldig und ärgerte sich gleich darauf über ihre berechenbare Neugier.

„Man hat Snape gefunden", sagte Harry freundlicherweise, ohne sie auf die Folter zu spannen, „am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes. Irgendwas muß schiefgelaufen sein beim letzten Treffen und –"

„Und was? Ist er verletzt?" Hermione ließ das Buch, in dem sie gerade noch voller Interesse gelesen hatte, achtlos auf ein Pult sinken. Der Gedanke, daß sie gemütlich über seiner Aufgabe brütete, während er zu diesen Todesserzusammenkünften ging, erfüllte sie plötzlich mit einem seltsamen Schuldgefühl. Natürlich wußte sie um seinen Status als Doppelspion, aber niemals zuvor hatte sie auch nur einen Gedanken darauf verschwendet, was dies für ihn bedeuten mochte. Die Mehrzahl der Eingeweihten glaubte ohnehin, er fände noch Gefallen daran, denn echtes Vertrauen schenkte ihm kaum ein Mitglied des Phönixordens.

Bei den Schülern war der düstere, spöttische Tränkemeister bestenfalls ungeliebt; lediglich die Angehörigen des Hauses Slytherin achteten ihn als ihren Hauslehrer. Der Löwenanteil jedoch verabscheute ihn leidenschaftlich, und besonders Harry Potter und Ron Weasley taten sich darin hervor.

Hermione Granger, durch ihren Fleiß und ihr umfassendes Wissen, das sie nur zu gern kundtat, erklärter Liebling vieler Lehrer, wurde von Snape mit gereizter Mißachtung gestraft, und seine Art, mit Neville Longbottom oder Harry Potter umzuspringen, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, sie für ihn einzunehmen.

Daß er offenbar auf Ministerialanordnung in Azkaban eingesessen hatte und um ein Haar dort jämmerlich gestorben wäre, stimmte sie zwar etwas milder, aber seit Catriona MacGillivray, die ihm nach der Entlassung mehrere Monate zur Seite gestanden hatte, zu ihrem eigenen Projekt nach Brasilien zurückgekehrt war, benahm er sich unleidlicher denn je. Wie die Schottin so lange seine Gesellschaft ertragen hatte, blieb Hermione ein Rätsel.

Und nun sollte ihm etwas zugestoßen sein? Sie schielte argwöhnisch zur Seite; Harry tat der Vorfall gewiß nur mäßig leid, bedachte man seine tiefe Feindschaft zu Severus Snape.

„Das nehme ich doch an, daß er verletzt ist", bekräftigte Potter schulterzuckend. „Remus Lupin, McGonagall und Dumbledore sind auf der Krankenstation. Hagrid ist um Geheimhaltung bemüht, aber du weißt ja, was dabei herauskommt."

In der Tat wußte sie um des Wildhüters stets gute Absichten – und deren überwiegend desaströse Umsetzung.

„Moment mal", sagte Hermione plötzlich und sah den Freund scharf an. „Wo ist eigentlich Ron?"

„Auf Lauschposten", erklärte Harry ruhig, als sei dies das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. „Im Lazarett."

Hermione Granger klappte geräuschvoll das Lexikon zu, strich sich kopfschüttelnd die Schuluniform glatt und beschied nachdrücklich: „Ich sehe, es wird Zeit, daß ihr Unterstützung bekommt. Folge mir."

Sie eilte forschen Schrittes davon, und Harry, bemüht, mit ihr mitzuhalten, grinste verdrossen in sich hinein. Das hatte man nun von guten Freunden.

xoxoxox

„Psst", machte es. „Psst!" Nun energischer.

Hermione sah sich ärgerlich um und sagte ins Nichts hinein: „Was ist, Ron?"

Wie durch Zauberhand erschien erst ein karottenroter Haarschopf, dann das sommersprossige Gesicht und der dazugehörige Körper Ron Weasleys. Er schüttelte sich und sagte entrüstet: „Warum, glaubt ihr, verstecke ich mich unter dem Tarnmantel, wenn ihr ganz ungeniert hier hereinspaziert?"

„Taktikwechsel", sagte Harry hilflos-entschuldigend und erntete einen strafenden Blick von Hermione.

„Wir sind doch keine Kinder, die Räuber und Gendarm spielen", rügte sie streng. „Ich gehe da jetzt hin, klopfe an die Tür und –"

„ – hoffst, daß sie dich reinlassen", vollendete Ron spöttisch. „Viel Vergnügen."

Harry grinste, Hermione jedoch würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern hielt schnurstracks auf die geschlossene Türe zu. Gerade, als sie die Hand hob, um sich bemerkbar zu machen, wurde die Pforte geöffnet.

„Miß Granger!" Minerva McGonagall, die stellvertretende Schuldirektorin und Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, maß das Mädchen vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Sind Sie etwa krank?" Als wäre dies der unwillkommenste Zufall überhaupt.

Hermione fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wieso nur war sie nicht darauf gekommen, sich krank zu stellen? Fred und George Weasleys Zauberscherzartikel hätten mit Sicherheit alle überzeugt, und einen verläßlicheren Weg, Informationen direkt vom Ort des Geschehens zu erlangen, mochte es kaum geben.

Leider war die Chance nun vertan, daher hielt sie sich nicht mit unnötigen Grübeleien auf, sondern sagte wahrheitsgemäß: „Wir möchten uns nach Professor Snapes Befinden erkundigen."

McGonagall blinzelte sekundenlang; das einzige Eingeständnis der Überraschung, die sie befiel.

Im Hintergrund schlug Ron Weasley die Hände vors Gesicht. Er hielt soviel Ehrlichkeit zweifellos für verrückt.

„Hören Sie", zischte die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen gereizt, „ich weiß zwar nicht, woher _Sie_ die Information schon wieder haben, aber momentan soll so wenig Wirbel wie möglich gemacht werden. Das bedeutet für Sie, schweigen Sie _unbedingt_ über das, was Sie wissen."

„Ich weiß ja gar nichts", entfuhr es Hermione ungefragt. Das zornige Funkeln in McGonagalls Augen wäre nicht nötig gewesen, denn sie biß sich sofort auf die Lippen und setzte ein zerknirschtes „Verzeihung" hinzu.

Die Lehrerin gestattete sich ein vernehmliches Seufzen. Ihre Augen huschten geschwind nach links und rechts, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, daß sie wirklich allein waren.

„Professor Snape ist in keiner guten Verfassung", sagte sie gedämpft. „Ich hoffe, Madam Sprout übernimmt seine Stunden wieder."

Sie raffte ihre Robe und schickte sich an zu gehen. „Kommen Sie nachher in mein Büro, in Merlins Namen", bot sie weicher an, als sie in Grangers angespannten Zügen ehrliche Besorgnis erkannte und rauschte davon.

„So", machte Harry, kaum, daß sie außer Hörweite war, „jetzt sind wir so schlau wie vorher."

„Geduld", betonte Hermione würdevoll, hob erneut die Hand und klopfte firm. Diesmal vergingen mehrere Minuten, bevor geöffnet wurde. Remus Lupins aschblonder Kopf sah fragend um die Ecke.

„Schlechter Zeitpunkt, ihr drei", kam er jeglichen Bemerkungen zuvor und schlug die Tür auf der Stelle wieder zu.

Schicksalsergeben beschlossen die Schüler, doch auf McGonagall als Informationsquelle zu vertrauen.

xoxoxox

Nach dem Abendessen, das für Harry, Ron und Hermione in seltsam gedrückter Stimmung verlief, während alle um sie herum fröhlich schwatzten, begaben sie sich zum Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin.

Minerva McGonagall war nicht allein. Auf zwei Stühlen saßen Remus Lupin und die Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks. Beide trugen einen ernsten, wenngleich wenig überraschten Blick zur Schau. Lupin lächelte müde und nickte den dreien aufmunternd zu.

„Nehmen Sie Platz", befahl McGonagall kurz. Während die Schüler gehorchten, durchquerte sie den Raum mit unruhigen Schritten, die Fingern ineinander verhakt.

„Stellen wir zunächst einmal folgendes klar", begann sie forsch, „Sie werden über alles konsequent schweigen, was Sie hier erfahren."

Das eilige Nicken nahm sie selbstverständlich zur Kenntnis und fuhr streng fort: „Wir nehmen an, Professor Snape wurde beim letzten Todessertreffen verflucht. Er selbst kann bedauerlicherweise keine Auskunft erteilen. Besser wäre er ohnehin im St. Mungos aufgehoben, aber dort ist es zu gefährlich, sollte er tatsächlich bei Voldemort in Ungnade gefallen sein."

Harry tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Ron, während Hermione atemlos an McGonagalls Lippen hing.

So schlimm stand es um den Tränkemeister? Hatte er nicht gerade erst begonnen, sich von der Qual der Haft zu erholen? Was bedeutete die Möglichkeit, daß er als Spion enttarnt worden war? Befanden sie sich nicht alle, Harry jedoch insbesondere, in Gefahr?

„Weiß Miß MacGillivray Bescheid?" erkundigte sie sich plötzlich, ohne recht zu wissen, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, die Meisterin der Flamelstiftung ins Spiel zu bringen. Vielleicht, weil sie ihren Rat vermißte und auch Snape seit ihrer Abreise und mehr noch nach den Weihnachtsferien, nach denen er für gewöhnlich eher hochgestimmt war, übellaunig und giftig reagierte.

Lupin und Tonks sandten ihr einen seltsamen Blick; Ron machte eine Grimasse, und McGonagall unterbrach ihre Wanderung. „Die Eule ist unterwegs", gab sie bekannt, aber ihre Stimme klang aus irgendeinem Grund gepreßt.

„Ihr wißt nun schon mehr, als eigentlich für Schülerohren bestimmt war", schaltete sich Remus Lupin ein und lächelte ihnen durch deutliche Besorgnis warm zu.

„Können wir etwas tun?" fragte Hermione ernsthaft und gab sich keine große Mühe, ihr Mißfallen über Harrys und Rons Geflüster zu verbergen, aus dem sie etwas aufgeschnappt hatte, das verdächtig nach „…wohl irre!" klang.

„Entfernen Sie sich nicht vom Schloß", sagte McGonagall sofort. „Besonders Sie, Potter, könnten in Gefahr sein. Handeln Sie also nicht leichtsinnig." Sie hob gebieterisch die Hand und fügte säuerlich hinzu: „Obwohl ich natürlich weiß, daß Ihnen das schwerfallen wird."

Lupin und Tonks grinsten milde, während Ron feixend auf seine Stiefelspitzen starrte. Hermione, völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Seitenhieb ihrer Hauslehrerin, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und setzte ihren altklug-konsternierten Blick auf, der für besonders harte Nüsse reserviert war. Im letzten Moment schien sie sich jedoch zu Rons Erleichterung eines Besseren zu besinnen und sagte diplomatisch: „Wir wünschen baldige Genesung für den Professor. Gute Nacht und vielen Dank für das Vertrauen."

Sie verließ erhobenen Hauptes das Büro, und Harry und Ron, die ihr verdattert nacheilten, entlockten Nymphadora Tonks ein belustigtes Kichern, kaum, daß sie allein waren.

„Glaubst du, Harry könnte in ernster Gefahr sein?" wollte sie von Minerva McGonagall wissen, die ihr sorgenvolles Schreiten wieder aufgenommen hatte und nun den Kopf nachdenklich schieflegte.

„Wir müssen mit allem rechnen", sagte sie niedergeschlagen und rieb sich die müden Augen.

Remus Lupin erhob sich entschlossen. „Zeit, den Direktor abzulösen", verkündete er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Tonks folgte ihm. „Ich gehe Wache", erklärte sie augenzwinkernd. „Bis morgen, Minerva."

Die ältliche Verwandlungslehrerin nickte zustimmend. Wenngleich sie bezweifelte, in dieser Nacht viel Schlaf zu finden, so lohnte ein Versuch jedoch immer.

Sie versiegelte ihr Büro und kehrte in ihr Quartier zurück. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sie den Wasserhahn über der Emaillewanne, deren Löwenfüße einladend auf dem Boden scharrten. Zuzusehen, wie der Wasserspiegel stetig zunahm, übte eine angenehm meditative Wirkung auf sie aus, so daß sie schon seit langem darauf verzichtete, die Wanne mit einem Zauber auf einmal zu füllen. Ein heißes Bad hatte sie schon seit dem Beginn der Ereignisse am frühen Nachmittag ersehnt.

xoxoxox

„Ich möchte wissen, was sie morgen sagen, warum Snape fehlt", bemerkte Harry und streckte die Füße so weit aus, daß die wohlige Wärme des Kamins seine Zehen kitzelte.

Sie saßen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, um diese späte Stunde ungestört von neugierigen Zuhörern, und diskutierten mit gedämpften Stimmen die Ereignisse.

Ron gähnte vernehmlich. „Vielleicht so was Unbestimmtes wie vor ein paar Monaten, als er in Azkaban war", sagte er gedehnt. „Wenn wir mehr wissen wollen, führt kein Weg an Hagrid vorbei."

Harry grinste halb empört, halb belustigt. Eigentlich verabscheute er den Gedanken, den gutmütigen Wildhüter so lange zu verwirren, bis er Informationen preisgab, die nicht für Schülerohren bestimmt waren, aber da er momentan auch keinen anderen Weg sah, mußte er Ron wohl oder übel beipflichten.

„Oder was denkst du, Hermione?" wandte er sich an die Freundin, die, seit sie McGonagalls Büro verlassen hatten, schweigsam und in sich gekehrt wirkte.

„Hm", machte sie unbestimmt und hatte es mit einem Male sehr eilig, in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu entwischen.

xoxoxox

Silbriges Licht des abnehmenden Mondes ergoß sich durch das Fenster und tauchte das fahle Gesicht des Liegenden in gespenstisches Weiß. Dunkle Strähnen langen Haares kräuselten sich auf dem Kopfkissen wie flüssiger Teer, und die gebogene Nase wirkte in dem stillen, abgezehrten Antlitz bizarr und fremd.

Remus Lupin mußte sich gewaltsam der Assoziation einer aus Gips geformten Totenmaske erwehren.

Seit Hagrid den Tränkemeister auf einem seiner Kontrollgänge gefunden hatte, war dieser nicht einmal zu Bewußtsein gekommen. Er reagierte auf Schmerzreize verzögert, und sein Atem ging flach.

Es gab keine sichtbaren Zeichen physischer Gewalteinwirkung; dies war nach Azkaban anders gewesen, und allein der Gedanke daran jagte Lupin noch immer eisige Schauer über den Rücken.

Jetzt trug Snape keine Blessur oder sonstige Wunde; was Hagrid und die eilends herbeigerufene Madam Pomfrey entsetzte, waren innere Blutungen, die kein Zauber zufriedenstellend zu stillen vermochte.

Die fulminanten Anfälle, in denen der Tränkemeister röchelnd Blut erbrach und die selbst die routinierte Heilerin bebend zurückließen, waren zwar seltener geworden, aber längst nicht gebannt.

Man glaubte mit an Überzeugung grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß nur ein Fluch solchen Schaden angerichtet haben konnte, aber es blieb unklar, was genau geschehen war und warum.

Niemand, nicht einmal der Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore in seiner Weisheit, konnte von einer ähnlichen Erfahrung mit Dunkler Magie berichten.

Poppy Pomfrey mußte zähneknirschend eingestehen, daß sie dem Zaubertrankmeister nicht zu helfen vermochte. Da eine Verlegung ins Krankenhaus aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht in Frage kam, beschränkte sie sich vorerst darauf, seinen Zustand so gut wie möglich zu stabilisieren. Um ihr den dringend benötigten Schlaf zu ermöglichen, hielt Lupin wie schon nach Snapes Entlassung aus der Hölle Azkabans bei ihm Wache.

Der Werwolf warf einen raschen Blick zur Uhr, die im Mondlicht unwirklich aussah, so als könne man das Verrinnen der Zeit für einen entsprechenden Preis mit ihr verhandeln.

Weit nach Mitternacht.

Lupin umspannte Snapes Handgelenk routinemäßig, ein prüfender Blick, das lockende Angebot ignorierend. Die Uhr maß ärgerlich die Sekunden, in denen seine warmen Finger dem flatternden Puls des Bewußtlosen nachspürten.

Als er sich über ihn beugte, um ihm die Decke höher zu ziehen, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem dünnen Rinnsal gefesselt, das blutrot wie der Schnitt eines Rasiermessers aus Snapes linkem Mundwinkel sickerte.

Inständig flehte er, es möge kein weiterer Anfall folgen, bevor er das Blut behutsam mit einem sauberen Tuch aufnahm, wo es einen grellen Fleck der Anklage auf dem untadeligen Weiß hinterließ.

In dem überwältigenden Bedürfnis, dem Bewußtlosen Trost zu spenden, legte er seine Hand sekundenlang gegen Snapes wächserne, eingefallene Wange, ohne jedoch zu bedenken, daß diese Geste den Tränkemeister unter normalen Umständen wohl alles andere als erfreut hätte.

Severus Snape verabscheute Berührungen und Vertraulichkeit; Lupin grübelte noch immer, was Catriona MacGillivray bewogen hatte, sich in ausgerechnet den ungefälligsten, bissigsten und zynischsten Mann im ganzen Schloß zu verlieben. Noch mehr allerdings wunderte ihn, daß Snape diese Liebe (zumindest für ihn, Lupin, offensichtlich) nicht nur erwiderte, sondern selbst innig trug. Natürlich diskutierten sie niemals darüber, und Snape blieb äußerlich unbewegt, wenn die Sprache auf MacGillivray kam, aber allein die Tatsache, daß er sich seit seiner Rückkehr aus Brasilien noch grantiger benahm, bedurfte für Lupin keiner weiteren Erklärung.

Wie lange mochte die von McGonagall gesandte Eule unterwegs sein, bis sie Catriona erreichte? _Wenn_ sie sie erreichte, wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf; die Notfallkommunikation über Telegrammzauber hatte aus ungeklärter Ursache versagt, was aber daran liegen konnte, daß sie so tief im Dschungel auf Expedition steckte, daß auch der sonst recht zuverlässige Eilzauber in Form eines sich vor dem Betreffenden entfaltenden Telegrammblattes sie nicht mehr aufspüren konnte.

Remus Lupin unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen war. Ehrlicherweise rechneten alle mit MacGillivrays sofortiger Anreise; sie wurde gebraucht – im Orden so sehr wie in der Schule, wo sie nicht nur die Kräuterkundelehrerin Pomona Sprout von ihrer undankbaren Vertretungsaufgabe entlasten, sondern in gewisser Weise auch als Schutz fungieren sollte. Und natürlich hoffte man, ihre Anwesenheit würde Snape wohltun, wenn sie nicht sogar mit einem geheimen Trank oder sonderbaren Gegenzauber für seine Rettung sorgen konnte.

Die flache Gestalt unter den Laken holte zittrig Atem, und für einen Augenblick schien Snape kurz davor zu sein, in die Welt der bewußten Wahrnehmung zurückzukehren oder sich für immer aus ihr zu verabschieden, aber als sich Lupin alarmiert zu ihm neigte, war der Spuk auch schon wieder vorbei. Die unbewegliche Stille in Snapes bleichem Gesicht, die farblosen Lippen, auf denen das Rot des wiederkehrenden Blutfadens nur noch grotesker wirkte – alles war unverändert.

Hatte er Voldemort gegen sich aufgebracht, so daß dieser ihn mit einem selbsterdachten Zauber verfluchte? Was war der Auslöser gewesen?

Lupin hielt wenig von der Enttarnungstheorie; in solch einem außergewöhnlichen Falle hätte Voldemort vermutlich nicht gezögert und den Spion in rasender Wut kurzerhand umgebracht. Dies hier wirkte geplanter, so als sollte Snape für eine Missetat bestraft werden. Wenn er dabei starb, so war das zwar nicht erwünscht, wurde jedoch billigend in Kauf genommen. Andererseits zeugte eine solche, natürlich rein spekulative Betrachtung nicht gerade von Weitsicht – in verletztem Zustand konnte er Voldemort unmöglich zu Diensten sein, und außerdem hatten immer alle geglaubt, Snape stünde in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords sehr weit oben.

Wenn er nur nicht immer so verdammt verschlossen wäre, räsonierte Lupin stumm; man war nun einmal auf die Informationen angewiesen, die der Spion aus der Höhle der Todesser mitbrachte; wie sollte man in Fällen wie diesem vorgehen, wenn man die genauen Fakten nicht kannte, weil Snape sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen verschwieg?

Seufzend vergewisserte er sich, daß der Verletzte nicht stärker blutete und klappte entschlossen das Buch auf, das ihm Nymphadora Tonks vor kurzem geschenkt hatte: „Nachtgroll und Knirpse" – eine höchst experimentelle Liebesgeschichte, die er sich auch unter noch so abstrusen Umständen niemals selbst gekauft hätte. Unter dem Gesichtspunkt der Herkunft allerdings vermochte ihn die Lektüre in kribbelnde Hochstimmung zu versetzen, obwohl der Inhalt für seinen Geschmack doch arg zu wünschen übrig ließ.

Ob Tonks den Schinken gelesen hatte? Er tat gut daran, eine geeignete Ausrede zu erdenken, damit sie nicht auf den Gedanken kam, er bevorzuge solche Literatur. Ebensogut konnte er gleich damit beginnen.

Hier endet Kapitel eins.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_

Reviews und Meinungen sind herzlich willkommen…gerade bei den Anfangskapiteln.

Ich schreibe übrigens weiterhin nach der alten Rechtschreibung; sie ist die einzig richtige für mich.


	2. Merkwürdität

_Ihr Lieben, es geht weiter. Vielen Dank allen Lesern und Reviewern. Die Titelwortschöpfung verdanke ich meiner hochgeschätzten Beta, die endlich aus Australien wieder da ist. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 2: Merkwürdität

Als Hermione Granger am folgenden Morgen zum Frühstück die Große Halle betrat, bemerkte sie sofort die Aufregung am Tisch der Slytherins.

Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt, um im Vorbeigehen vielleicht das eine oder andere Wort aufzuschnappen, aber mehr als „unerhört" und „…nicht wahr" drang nicht bis zu ihr herüber.

„Du bist zu spät", begrüßte sie Harry lapidar. „Dumbledore hat soeben verkündet, daß Snape aufgrund einer "Unpäßlichkeit" vorerst ausfällt. Die Slytherins müssen schon vorher von etwas Wind bekommen haben. Du siehst ja, die glauben ihm kein Wort."

Hermione und Ron wandten die Köpfe. Tatsächlich schien eine erregte Diskussion im Gange zu sein, die erst unterbrochen wurde, als die Vertrauensschüler, ein hoch aufgeschossener Bursche mit wildem, dunklem Schopf und ein ernstes, blondes Mädchen sich dem Tische näherten und mit resignierten Mienen Bericht erstatteten.

So sehr sich Hermione, Ron und Harry auch anstrengten, die Slytherins sprachen zu leise, als daß ihre neugierigen Ohren etwas verstanden hätten.

Mit einem Mal sprang Draco Malfoy ungestüm auf, stieß seine unvermeidlichen Begleiter Crabbe und Goyle grob beiseite und stürmte mit wehender Robe aus der Halle.

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick, der soviel sagen sollte wie „komplett verrückt", aber die winzige Falte, die auf Hermiones Stirn erschien, verdarb ihnen die Heiterkeit.

„Malfoy weiß was", sagte sie kurz, stand ebenfalls auf, verließ die Halle jedoch gesetzten Schrittes, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen.

xoxoxox

„Was soll das heißen?" klang Malfoys Stimme, gereizt, empört, vom Eingang der Krankenstation. „Er ist unser Hauslehrer und ein Freund meines Vaters. Ich habe ein Recht zu wissen, wie es ihm geht."

Hermione, hinter einem mächtigen Pfeiler verborgen, spitzte die Ohren. Draco hatte die absolut richtige Ahnung. Entweder verfügte er über eine außergewöhnlich gute Eingebung oder über verläßliche Informanten.

Daß er sich allerdings so gehenließ und die Contenance verlor, verblüffte sie ungemein. Sicher, Snape war das Oberhaupt seines Hauses, bevorzugte ihn in seinen Stunden und verkehrte wohl auch mit seinem aalglatten Vater, aber Hermione wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, daß ihm etwas an dem Lehrer liegen könnte, das über die übliche, vorteilsheischende Schleimerei hinausging.

„Sie vergessen sich, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Madam Pomfreys sonst so gütige Stimme eisig. Eine Türe klappte. Hermione sah sich aufgeschreckt um, aber niemand kam.

„Entschuldigung." Malfoy verlegte sich aufs Bitten – schwer beherrscht und erzwungen zwar, aber eindeutig reumütig. „Ich möchte ihn sehen. Bitte."

Was mochte ihn das gekostet haben, durchzuckte es Hermione, die mit dem hochmütigen Slytherin – wenn überhaupt – nur über den Austausch von Bosheiten kommunizierte. Malfoy ließ üblicherweise keine Gelegenheit aus, sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu schmähen.

„Ich sagte bereits –", begann Poppy Pomfrey ernst, aber ein warmer Bariton fiel ihr ins Wort: „In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy, aber nur einen Moment."

Dumbledore. Hermione rieb sich die Ohren. Der Direktor gestattete Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines erwiesenen Todessers, etwas, das man ihnen verwehrte? Was bezweckte er damit? Würde Draco nicht schnurstracks seinen Vater informieren, wenn dieser nicht ohnehin in die Sache verwickelt war?

Zeit, all dies mit guten Freunden zu besprechen. Hermione entfernte sich lautlos.

xoxoxox

„Ich habe Einwände!" betonte Madam Pomfrey und folgte Dumbledore und Malfoy mit aufgebracht raschelnden Röcken.

„Professor Snape ist Dracos Hauslehrer", wiederholte der Alte in ernsthaftem Singsang und zwinkerte der Heilerin gutmütig zu.

„Dort", wandte er sich an den Jungen und deutete auf die flache, elende Gestalt unter den Laken.

Severus Snape wirkte durchsichtig vor Blässe. Die Schatten unter seinen geschlossenen Augen waren dunkler geworden, und es schien, als sei die winzige Flamme des Lebens, die noch scheu auf- und niederzüngelte, bereit, jeden Moment zu verlöschen.

Eine Muggelinfusion fesselte sekundenlang Dracos Aufmerksamkeit, und er schüttelte sich unterdrückt.

„Merlin, Professor!" entfuhr es ihm entsetzt, aber er fing sich sofort, als er Dumbledores mitfühlenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte. Die Bestürzung wurde durch die abweisend-hochmütige Maske ersetzt, die ihn sein Vater gelehrt hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" erkundigte er sich geschäftig, vermochte jedoch eine vibratorische Unsicherheit in der Stimme nicht gänzlich zu verbergen.

„Das wissen wir nicht", erwiderte Albus Dumbledore sanft und musterte den Schüler mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Aber er wird sich erholen?" Halb Frage, halb Bitte.

„Wir hoffen es", bestätigte er Alte aufrichtig. „Überflüssig zu sagen, daß Sie vorerst Stillschweigen bewahren sollten. Ich weiß, Sie werden mit niemandem darüber sprechen."

Er nahm umständlich am Bett des Tränkemeisters Platz, und Draco verstand: Dies war für ihn das Zeichen, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

„Ich komme wieder, Professor", versprach er im Gehen und streifte dabei kaum merklich Snapes Schulter. Diese winzige Geste echter Zuneigung von einem Malfoy rührte Dumbledore zutiefst. Er sah dem Jungen eine Zeitlang versonnen nach, bevor ihn Madam Pomfreys Stimme aus den Gedanken riß.

„War das richtig, Albus?" fragte sie freundlich, aber unverändert ernst, während sie nebenbei die Infusionsflasche wechselte, mit der sie den Flüssigkeitsverlust durch die Blutungen auszugleichen versuchte. „Bald weiß die ganze Schule, was hier vorgeht. Völlig unnötige Geheimniskrämerei haben wir dann betrieben."

Der Alte nickte langsam. „Es wird ohnehin bald bekannt sein, daß Severus erheblich verletzt ist. Nur die Ursache, über die wir ja selbst noch spekulieren, sollte nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen. Dem Jungen liegt offenbar etwas an ihm. Ich werde diese Regung nicht ersticken", sagte er bestimmt, und damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet.

xoxoxox

„Er kommt", bemerkte Ron Weasley überflüssigerweise, als Draco Malfoy mit finsterem Gesicht die Große Halle betrat.

Da die erste Doppelstunde des Tages Zaubertränke bei Snape gewesen wäre, verfügten die Schüler über unverhoffte Freizeit. Hermione hatte den Freunden berichtet, wessen sie Ohrenzeugin geworden war, aber weder Harry noch Ron konnten sich einen Reim darauf machen.

Draco warf sich unwirsch auf einen Stuhl neben Vincent Crabbe, schlug ein wahllos ergriffenes Lehrbuch auf und vertiefte sich darin – ein Verhalten, wie es untypischer für den arroganten Slytherin nicht hätte sein können. Nicht seine Kumpane und schon gar kein anderer Mitschüler wagten, ihn anzusprechen.

„Warum fragen wir nicht Hagrid?" nörgelte Ron, doch Hermione winkte ab. „Wir bekommen schon heraus, was hier vor sich geht", versicherte sie. „Alles eine Frage des richtigen Zeitpunktes."

Harry und Ron verdrehten die Augen.

xoxoxox

„…daher führten die Verstrickungen der Badergilde im Dritten Bezugsstreit…"

Harry Potter strichelte nachdenklich an einem Auge mit Schlafzimmerblick herum – die sterbenslangweiligen Unterrichtsstunden in Geschichte der Zauberei animierten ihn bisweilen, seinem aktuellen Gemütszustand künstlerischen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Neben ihm hielt Ron Weasley nichts von halben Sachen. Er döste hingebungsvoll mit genüßlich geschlossenen Augen.

Hermione Granger brachte als Einzige das Kunststück fertig, über ihrer fachfremden Lektüre der Höheren Arithmantik in stets genau dem richtigen Augenblick aufzusehen, um die Quintessenz einer Viertelstunde monotonen Geredes zu erfassen und eilig in Aufzeichnungen umzuwandeln, die goldwert waren und die sie, wäre sie bedürftig gewesen, meistbietend hätte veräußern können, weil kaum jemand sonst die Ausdauer besaß, Professor Binns länger als eine Minute konzentriert zuzuhören.

Sie blätterte atemlos eine Seite weiter, als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und Minerva McGonagall, die Verwandlungslehrerin, den Kopf in den Klassenraum steckte.

„Entschuldigung", nickte sie Binns zu, der sie kaum wahrzunehmen schien, „Professor Dumbledore muß Potter, Weasley und Granger einige wichtige Fragen stellen. – Folgen Sie mir!" befahl sie dem Trio, das bis auf Hermione unpassend erleichtert schien und die höchst prekäre Situation, von der Vizedirektorin verhört zu werden, offenbar dem einschläfernden Unterricht des Geistes Binns vorzog.

„Ins Büro des Direktors", sagte sie knapp und scheuchte die Schüler vor sich her. Kein Wort über das, was sie erwartete.

Der mächtige Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und gab den Weg in Albus Dumbledores Reich frei. Hermione beobachtete alles mit mehr Interesse als Furcht, Ron dagegen wirkte schockiert. Der abrupte Wechsel von friedlicher Ruhe zu einem Verhör im Büro des Direktors war zuviel für seine geruhsame Seele. Harry Potter hoffte inständig, daß sie nicht einer Missetat verdächtigt wurden, denn während sie bei früheren Vorkommnissen zumindest ein wenig an woran auch immer beteiligt gewesen waren, so wuschen sie jetzt sämtliche sechs Hände in Unschuld.

Albus Dumbledore nickte ihnen zu, lächelte jedoch nicht. War das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen?

„Wir haben soeben erfahren, daß in der Vollmondnacht eine Siedlung überfallen wurde", begann er leise. „Reddenhurst und Sophronia, beide Ordensmitglieder, sind mit siebzehn weiteren Zauberern und Muggeln ums Leben gekommen. Die Überlebenden berichten von Werwölfen, die zwei Mann entführt haben."

Die Schüler tauschten entsetzte Blicke. Einzig Hermione erkannte sofort den Widerspruch. „Werwölfe entführen niemanden, jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie verwandelt sind", sagte sie fest.

„Warum ist der Angriff erst jetzt bemerkt worden?" warf Harry ermutigt ein. Vollmond war vor vier Tagen gewesen, mehr als genug Zeit, um einen Vorfall von solchen Ausmaßen zu entdecken.

„Die Überlebenden standen unter einem wirkungsvollen Betäubungszauber", erwiderte McGonagall kühl. „Ich gebe Ihnen übrigens Recht, Miß Granger. Sie müssen nur folgendes wissen: Professor Snape war von Voldemort beauftragt worden, einen Trank zu ersinnen, der ihm die Werwölfe um Fenrir Greyback gefügig macht. Die letzte Information war, daß Voldemort die Einsatzmöglichkeiten überdenkt. Wie es aussieht, hat er eine gefunden."

Hermione schluckte mehrmals heftig. Snape hatte einen solch gefährlichen Trank erdacht, in dem sicheren Wissen, Voldemort würde ihn zum Töten einsetzen? Es behaupteten doch alle, er stünde auf ihrer Seite.

„Wie konnte er nur so was tun?!" sprach Ron ihre Gedanken laut aus, blaß vor Abscheu. Harry Potter aber ballte die Fäuste und schien nicht übel Lust zu haben, direkt ins Lazarett zu stürmen, um Snape einen weiteren Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

„Hier paßt aber einiges nicht zueinander", ließ sich aus dem Schatten Nymphadora Tonks, die Aurorin, so unerwartet vernehmen, daß Harry vor Schreck zusammenfuhr. In der Aufregung hatte er sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Verdrossen nahm er sich vor, von nun an seine Umgebung genauer zu observieren.

„Der Vorfall spräche ja für Severus' Leistung, so negativ sie ist; _warum_ sollte Voldemort zornig auf ihn sein?"

„Dies ist in der Tat eine Diskrepanz, die ich nicht zu erklären weiß", bestätigte Albus Dumbledore ruhig. „Vorausgesetzt, es _war_ Voldemort, der ihn verflucht hat. – Ich habe Harry, Ron und Hermione aber aus einem anderen Grund rufen lassen."

Er machte eine Pause und strich sich behäbig den weißen Bart. „Habt ihr zufällig irgend etwas Ungewöhnliches an der Schule bemerkt? Ich frage nur aus Interesse; im Moment wissen wir wenig."

Das Trio tauschte unsichere Blicke. Etwas Besonderes war keinem von ihnen aufgefallen; andererseits hatten sie auch nicht speziell auf Veränderungen geachtet.

„In Ordnung", räumte Dumbledore ein, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet. „Ihr müßt nun noch vorsichtiger sein", gab er ihnen mit auf den Weg. „Keine Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade vorerst. Ich möchte, daß ihr dies nicht als Strafe, sondern als Schutz anseht."

Der Zweifel stand den Schülern ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie im Gänsemarsch das Büro des Direktors verließen.

„Und dafür sollten wir Binns Unterricht verlassen?" ereiferte sich Hermione, nicht, ohne sich vergewissert zu haben, daß sie niemand sonst hören konnte. Ihre Besorgnis galt den Mitschriften, auf die sie nun in Ermangelung einer würdigen Vertretung verzichten mußte.

„Streberin", zischte Ron unfreundlich und erntete einen bitterbösen Blick dafür.

„Erscheint euch das nicht reichlich seltsam?" unterbrach Harry die Streithähne ungeduldig. „Da erfindet Snape, angeblich auf Befehl, einen so mächtigen Trank, der Voldemort durch die Werwölfe Tür und Tor öffnet. Kurz nach Vollmond findet man Snape verflucht, jetzt kommt die Sache mit dem Überfall heraus, von der keiner im Orden etwas wußte."

„Snape hat natürlich niemanden gewarnt", spekulierte Ron voreingenommenerweise, während sie zu den Gewächshäusern dem nächsten Unterricht zuschritten.

„Und wenn er nun nicht konnte?" gab Hermione plötzlich zu bedenken und errötete unter Harrys ungläubigem Blick.

„Warum verteidigst du ihn auch noch?" fuhr er sie an. „Man kann ihm nicht trauen, das sieht man doch. Daß es ihn jetzt selbst erwischt hat, geschieht ihm ganz recht! Wenn bei dem Überfall Verwandte von dir verletzt worden wären!"

Ron nickte eifrig, aber Hermione Granger wandte sich ab. Sie konnte nicht recht erklären, was sie dazu bewog, weniger haßerfüllt zu reagieren, aber sie mochte einfach nicht glauben, daß Dumbledore soviel Vertrauen in jemanden setzte, der dies nicht verdiente. Vermutlich war Catriona MacGillivray sogar aus dem einzigen Grunde in Hogwarts gewesen, um Snape bei dem delikaten Trank zur Hand zu gehen.

Irgendwo fehlte ein Teil im Puzzle, aber sie war fest entschlossen, das Rätsel zu lösen und sich damit trotz ihrer Jugend als würdiges Mitglied im Orden des Phönix zu erweisen – zur Not auch ohne den Beistand ihrer Freunde, wenn diese sich durch alberne Vorurteile blenden ließen.

xoxoxox

„Ich frage Sie noch einmal. Warum waren Sie mehrere Monate in Hogwarts, wenn Ihre eigentliche Aufgabe die Forschung im brasilianischen Regenwald ist?"

Die Stimme klang geduldig, aber ein gefährlicher, lauernder Unterton verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Wenn Sie den Blendezauber nicht lösen, werden wir über nichts von dem sprechen, das Sie so brennend interessiert", gab die Frau, an die die Worte gerichtet waren, kühl zurück. Sie saß an einen Stuhl gefesselt, unfähig, sich zu rühren oder etwas von ihrer Umgebung zu erkennen.

Man hatte sie mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Lager tief im Wald aufgestöbert, mit mehreren Stuporzaubern betäubt und sie dann während ihrer Bewußtlosigkeit verschleppt. Daß ihre Mitarbeiter unversehrt waren, konnte sie nur hoffen.

Catriona MacGillivray hatte sich nach dem ersten Schrecken relativ schnell gefaßt. Zwar gehörten Entführungen nicht unbedingt zu den gängigsten Gefahren, die eine Anstellung bei der Flamelstiftung mit sich brachte, aber spätestens seit ihrer Bekanntschaft mit Severus Snape war sie sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, daß man die Macht der Todesser um Voldemort besser nicht unterschätzte.

Ihre jahrelange Forschungsarbeit hatte sie allerdings auch gelehrt, selbst Offensichtliches kritisch zu hinterfragen. Daher ließ sie sich auf keine Diskussion ein und spielte um Zeit. Wenn es sich nicht um Voldemorts Leute handelte, in deren Gewalt sie geraten war, so galt es zunächst herauszufinden, womit sie der anderen Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte und welche Ziele sie verfolgten.

„Nicht Sie befehlen hier", gab ihr Gegenüber seltsam kaltblütig zurück, und ehe Catriona sich Sorgen über immanente Gewaltanwendung machen konnte, fuhr ein messerscharfes Schwert fremder Gedanken in ihren Geist.

Sie hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, ihre bestenfalls mittelmäßigen Fähigkeiten der Okklumentik zu perfektionieren. Es gab in ihren Augen immer Wichtigeres, zum Beispiel, eine Chromatographiesäule konstruieren zu können oder bei einer Vakuumdestillation das Vakuum kontinuierlich aufrechtzuerhalten – ohne den Zauber andauernd wiederholen zu müssen. Nun bereute sie ihre Prioritätenwahl; der Eindringling glitt ungehindert durch ihr Bewußtsein wie durch weiche Butter, und Catriona hätte sich unter dem Schmerz zusammengekrümmt, wenn sie nicht Fesseln daran gehindert hätten.

Verzweifelt errichtete sie die abstrusesten mentalen Barrieren, um den Angreifer, wenn sie ihn schon nicht abschrecken konnte, wenigstens zu verwirren.

Sie fror, und gleichzeitig rannen Bäche salzigen Schweißes über Rücken und Stirn. Angst und Wut mischten sich mit Schmerz und körperlosem Unwohlsein. Ein vibrierendes Dröhnen hallte in ihrem Kopf; durch die Ohren tosten die Stürme der Hebriden im Winter, aber keine Erinnerungsbilder zogen vorbei, keine Gedanken, die sie zu verbergen trachtete.

Sollte der Angriff erfolglos bleiben, oder waren ihre miserablen Okklumentikkenntnisse nur nicht fähig, die Extraktion der gesuchten Informationen zu erfassen?

So plötzlich, wie das Eindringen in ihren Geist begonnen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf und hinterließ anstelle der ersehnten Ruhe eine klirrende Stille, die beinahe unangenehmer war, als das forschende Messer fremder Macht.

Catriona holte zitternd Atem. Um sie herum war es so still, daß man eine Feder hätte fallen hören können, aber da sie noch immer unter dem Blendezauber stand, vermochte sie nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen, daß man sie wirklich allein gelassen hatte.

Über die Jahre war sie immer wieder in vertrackte Situationen geraten, sei es, weil sie Risiken im Angesicht der Wissenschaft nicht scheute oder weil sie bisweilen die Chance auf erfolgreiche Durchführung einfach überschätzte. Von Natur aus schwer von vermeintlichen Rätseln zu beeindrucken, verlangte es sie für gewöhnlich nach einer glaubhaften Erklärung, die sich ihr noch immer auf die eine oder andere Weise präsentiert hatte.

Mit absoluter, kaltblütiger Willkür hatte sie es allerdings noch nie zutun gehabt, nicht auf sich selbst bezogen, und hilfloses Ausgeliefertsein war ihr fremd.

War da nicht eben ein Lufthauch an ihrem Ohr vorbeigestrichen und hatte die kupferne Locke berührt, die sie jetzt kitzelte?

Klang nicht ein zweiter Atem in ihrem Rücken, tanzten nicht Schritte leicht wie Feenflügel direkt auf sie zu, so daß sie in gespannter Erwartung, wer da kommen möge, unwillkürlich die Augen aufriß, ohne zu bedenken, daß dies auch kein Licht in die undurchdringliche Finsternis bringen würde.

Da, etwas hatte ihre Wimpern gestreift. MacGillivray schauderte, blinzelte gegen die Blindheit und die schaurige Vorstellung, eine Geisterhand lauere vor ihrem Gesicht, die auf jeder der Wimpern wie auf einem Klavier spielen konnte, wenn sie es nur wollte.

'Raffiniert', zwang sie sich zu denken, um sich von einer eisigen Angst abzulenken, die mit aufreizender Behäbigkeit durch ihre Adern kroch, 'sie wollen dich mit billigen Tricks erschrecken.'

'Und es funktioniert', lachte eine unhörbare Stimme hämisch, die ihrem eigenen Geist entsprungen zu sein schien.

MacGillivray wünschte sich, die Hände gegen die Schläfen pressen zu können, eine kleine Geste nur, und dennoch als Erleichterung ersehnt, nun, da sie aufgrund der Fesseln unmöglich war. – Fesseln… wie seltsam, schoß es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf, daß man sie nicht magisch gebunden hatte, sondern mit rauhen Seilen, die gewaltsam ins Fleisch schnitten. Sollte sie dies gefügiger machen? Warum? Wem verdankte sie ihre unglückliche Lage?

Wellen verirrter Gedanken durchströmten sie, schlugen in gischtbedeckter Brandung brodelnd über ihr zusammen, bis jegliche Konzentration unmöglich wurde und Catriona in erschöpften Halbschlaf sank.

Hier endet Kapitel zwei.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_

Anmerkungen? Lob? Kritik? Laßt sie mich bitte wissen!


	3. Erkenntnis

_Liebe Leser, hier geht es nun endlich weiter mit einem neuen Kapitel. Manchmal steht das wirkliche Leben dem Schreiben doch arg im Wege. Leider. Viel Vergnügen bei…_

Kapitel 3: Erkenntnis

Poppy Pomfrey, Heilerin und gute Seele des Internats, faltete emsig dünnes Papier zu Pulverbriefchen; dabei gelang es ihr spielend, immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick auf die weiße Gestalt zu werfen, die mit jedem Tag ein wenig mehr zu verblassen schien. Severus Snape hatte weitere Blutungen erlitten; inzwischen konnte von Stabilisierung seines Zustandes keine Rede mehr sein.

Sie hielt inne und strich ihm sanft über den Arm, verweilte einen Moment bei seiner spinnenfingerigen, leblosen Hand und hielt sie fest, so wie sie sie vorhin umfaßt hatte, als er sich plötzlich aufbäumte und zu winden begann, als litte er heftigste Schmerzen. Seine Lider blieben geschlossen, aber die Augäpfel zuckten, und sein eingefallenes Gesicht verzerrte sich.

Minuten später sank er mit flatterndem Puls und hämmernden Herzschlägen zusammen, aber der von Madam Pomfrey befürchtete Blutsturz blieb zu ihrer Erleichterung aus.

Was ihn gequält hatte, mußte spekulativ bleiben, denn auf Ansprache reagierte der Tränkemeister auch weiterhin nicht.

Poppy Pomfrey seufzte, als ein Pulverbriefchen ihren Händen entglitt. Besser, sie konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf ihren Patienten, dessen elender Anblick sie trotz seines zynischen Wesens bitter dauerte.

Ein paar Tropfen der Aufbaulösung Rot auf die Zunge, die Erneuerung des Blutstillenden Spruches, sicherheitshalber auf magische Weise den Curatio Hämorrhagiae verabreicht, damit sich Snape nicht verschluckte… es gab viel zu tun, womit sich die besorgten Gedanken ablenken ließen.

Was mochte der Überfall der Werwölfe mit all dem zutun haben? Snapes Arbeiten waren stets perfekt, meist exzellent – völlig unmöglich, daß er mit einem Fehler den Unmut Voldemorts erregt haben sollte.

Der Fluch allerdings war beste Schwarze Magie, typisch für Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte.

xoxoxox

Während Madam Pomfrey noch ihren Gedanken nachhing, blätterte Hermione Granger ungeduldig in der neuesten Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_. Sie hatte den Leitartikel über den Werwolfüberfall verschlungen, mußte jedoch zu ihrer Enttäuschung feststellen, daß er keine für sie neuen oder wertvollen Informationen enthielt.

Frustriert warf sie die Zeitung beiseite und verfehlte dabei nur um ein Haar die Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks, die in gespielter Furcht in Deckung ging und mit erhobenen Händen lachend „Ich ergebe mich", rief.

„Entschuldige", sagte Hermione, ohne übermäßig entsetzt zu sein. „Du müßtest korrekterweise deinen Zauberstab aushändigen", setzte sie spitz hinzu und streckte demonstrativ die rechte Hand aus.

Tonks lachte noch mehr, erhob sich und ließ sich unbeeindruckt neben Hermione auf die Couch sinken.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie versöhnlich und wurde sofort so ernst, als hätte sie nicht eben bis über beide Ohren gegrinst. „Du bist doch nicht ernsthaft wegen Snape so besorgt? Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, daß du ihn auch nicht mochtest."

Hermione schnaubte despektierlich. „Ich mag ihn nicht, weil… weil er zynisch und gemein sein kann, aber deshalb muß ich nicht gutheißen, was ihm jetzt geschehen ist. Ich würde gern etwas tun, um zu helfen, aber wenn man schon Malfoy mehr erzählt, als uns…"

Sie unterbrach sich und wartete auf den Effekt ihrer dramatischen Pause, der prompt eintrat.

„Wie meinst du _das_ denn?" erstaunte sich Tonks, der schlimme Dinge schwanten. „Was hat Malfoy denn damit zutun?"

„Dumbledore hat Draco gestattet, Professor Snape zu besuchen, und uns erzählt man etwas von Geheimhaltung", teilte Hermione Granger mit und genoß den anklagenden Ton, dessen sich ihre Stimme bemächtigt hatte.

Tonks hielt ihre Verwunderung bemerkenswert im Zaum. Woher das Mädchen diese Information nun wieder hatte, darüber konnte sie später nachdenken.

„Ich denke, Albus hat seine Gründe", sagte sie vorsichtig. „Was genau möchtest du denn, daß man euch erzählt?"

Gefährliches Terrain. Auf der Hut sein, sonst erging es ihr am Ende noch wie dem armen Hagrid, dessen Talent, ungewollt Informationen preiszugeben, schon legendär geworden war.

„Ach, Tonks, zum Beispiel, was genau mit ihm passiert ist", warf Hermione ernsthaft ein und musterte die Aurorin mit einem Blick, der sowohl Bitten als auch Stolz in sich vereinte. „Welcher Art der Fluchschaden ist…"

Das schien nicht zuviel verlangt. Immerhin wußte Madam Pomfrey ganz offensichtlich nicht, wie sie dem Tränkemeister helfen sollte; warum also nicht einen brillanten Schülerkopf einweihen? Manche Lösungen präsentierten sich einem aus völlig unerwarteter Ecke.

„Sie sagen, der Fluch, der ihn getroffen hat, löst schwere innere Blutungen aus, die sich nicht stoppen lassen", gab Nymphadora Tonks bekannt, und man sah, wie unwohl sie sich bei der Erwähnung des Krankheitsbildes fühlte. Vielleicht kollidierte ihre Abneigung gegen den scharfzüngigen, oft grausamen Zaubertrankmeister mit einer Stimme, die ihr ins Gewissen redete, in diesem Zustand habe er ein wenig Mitgefühl verdient.

„Aber es ist keiner der herkömmlichen dunklen Zauber?" vergewisserte sich die Schülerin. Tonks wölbte die walnußfarbenen Augenbrauen. Welche _herkömmlichen_ dunklen Zauber kannte Hermione denn?

„Nein", sagte sie langsam und fest. „Ich muß wieder los."

Ehe Granger ihr danken konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden, und für einen Moment fragte sich das Mädchen, ob all dies nicht nur Einbildung gewesen war. Ron und Harry würden bestimmt nicht froh sein, wenn sie ihnen von dem Hintergrund ihres Erkenntnisgewinns berichtete.

Energisch erhob sie sich, schnappte den Bücherstapel, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag und begab sich in an den Ort, der ihr seit jeher Zuflucht und Entspannung gewesen war – die Bibliothek.

xoxoxox

„Guten Morgen, Professor."

Draco Malfoy ließ sich unbeholfen – _schüchtern_? fragte sich Poppy Pomfrey, die jede seiner Bewegungen mit Argusaugen überwachte – am Bett des Hauslehrers nieder. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihm einen weiteren Besuch gestattet, und der junge Bursche zögerte nicht, die Erlaubnis in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Gestern haben wir beim Training Ravenclaw geschlagen", begann er leise zu erzählen, warf der Heilerin einen abfälligen Blick zu und nahm sich dann offenbar vor, ihre Anwesenheit zu ignorieren. „Sie hätten sehen sollen, wie unsere Mannschaft gespielt hat. Das Fürchten haben wir sie gelehrt."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln stahl sich in Erinnerung der Geschehnisse unwillkürlich auf das hochmütige Gesicht des Jungen, erstarb jedoch abrupt, als er des Tränkemeisters elende Gestalt in sich aufnahm.

„Ach, Professor", flüsterte Malfoy so bedrückt, wie ihn Madam Pomfrey noch niemals erlebt hatte.

„Sie müssen sich erholen!"

Da war er wieder, der Malfoysche Befehlstrotz. Die Heilerin schmunzelte gutmütig. Diesmal würde er ihm nichts nützen. Leider.

„Crabbe und Goyle sind manchmal wirklich zu blöd", gestand Malfoy plötzlich mit gedämpfter Stimme und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Aber das wissen Sie schon, nicht wahr?"

Ein verlegenes Lachen verzerrte seine blassen Züge.

„Da habe ich den beiden schon gesagt, was sie bei McGonagalls Hausaufgabe schreiben müssen, und dann vertauschen sie noch Texte und Überschriften."

Im Hintergrund schüttelte Madam Pomfrey seufzend den Kopf. Hoffnungslose Fälle, die beiden.

Sie war so fasziniert von dem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten des arroganten Slytherin, daß sie um ein Haar zusammengefahren wäre, als der Direktor leise durch die Tür trat. Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.

„Sie müssen zum Unterricht, Mr. Malfoy", erinnerte er den Schüler sanft, aber sehr bestimmt.

Draco erhob sich ohne Widerworte, ging jedoch stracks und vollkommen wortlos an den Erwachsenen vorüber und schloß die Tür hinter sich mit einem vernehmlichen Knall.

Unterricht. Pah!

Was wußten die beiden denn? Ein alter Mann und eine überforderte _Heilerin_.

Man mußte kein Experte sein, um zu erkennen, daß das Leben des Tränkemeisters am seidenen Faden hing, und was taten sie? – Nichts!

Allein der Gedanke daran färbte Malfoys blasse, feingeschnittene Züge zornesrot.

Zu gern hätte er um Hilfe von seinem Vater ersucht; Lucius Malfoy hatte seinen Sohn früh gelehrt, daß mit Reichtum und Einflußvermögen nahezu alles erreicht werden konnte – und er mehr als genug davon besaß.

Draco hatte bisher nie gezögert, die Malfoysche Macht zu seinem Vorteil einzusetzen, auch nicht, um anderen damit zu schaden, aber seit die Besuche des Tränkemeisters, den er seit jüngster Kindheit als gern gesehenen Gast im elterlichen Hause kannte, seltener geworden waren und schließlich ganz aufhörten, begann dem Jungen zu dämmern, daß sich die vermeintliche Freundschaft erheblich abgekühlt haben mußte.

Man sprach nicht über Snape. Es war, als habe er nie als regelmäßiger Besucher in Lucius' Haus geweilt.

Draco, verunsichert über diesen Sinneswandel, beobachtete jedoch keine Veränderung im Verhalten seines Hauslehrers. Der Zaubertrankmeister behandelte ihn stets gleich kühl-freundlich, gab ihm Gelegenheit, vor den anderen – insbesondere Harry Potter – zu glänzen und übersah großzügig ausgewählte (besonders arge) Dummheiten seiner Kumpane Crabbe und Goyle.

Die wenigen Male, in denen Draco ihn in seinen Sprechstunden aufgesucht hatte (denn es war sogar unter den Slytherins hinlänglich bekannt, daß Snape die offiziellen Sprechzeiten nur eingerichtet hatte, weil dies zu den Pflichten eines Hausoberhauptes gehörte; wenn man schon etwas von ihm wollte, konnte man ihm ebensogut direkt nach dem Unterricht auf die Nerven fallen), war der Tränkemeister unbeeindruckt bemüht gewesen, eine Lösung für die Sorgen des Jungen finden.

Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, dem er es nie recht machen konnte, ließ Snape niemals erkennen, wenn er ein Anliegen als albern oder unwichtig erachtete.

Draco war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Sympathie für den Hauslehrer, auf dessen Schoß er als Kind gesessen und seine verlegene Zurückhaltung im Vergleich zur elterlichen Distanz beinahe genossen hatte, und der deutlichen Ablehnung Snapes durch seinen Vater.

Lucius, ein glühender Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, hatte offenbar das Vertrauen in den Spion verloren.

Dumbledore behauptete zwar, nicht zu wissen, was Snape geschehen war, aber wenn Draco ehrlich war, hatte _er_ durchaus eine Ahnung. Allein, diese auch nur zu einem Bild zu formen, über das man hätte sprechen können, kam Ketzerei gleich, und Malfoy wagte es nicht.

Grüblerisch und verschlossen warf er sich auf seinen Platz neben Gregory Goyle und zeigte ihm eine bis dato unbekannte kalte Schulter.

xoxoxox

Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter und Lehrer für die Pflege Magischer Kreaturen, erklomm die steile Treppe zur Eulerei mit einer Leichtigkeit, die man ihm aufgrund seiner Körperfülle nicht unbedingt zugetraut hätte, aber die Besuche jeden Morgen und Abend waren ebenso Routine wie Freude, und Hagrid summte stillvergnügt ein Lied, als er den vielfenstrigen, erhabenen Felsbau betrat.

Wie jeden Morgen begann er mit der Reinigung der Sitzplätze und des Bodens und erntete dabei prompt ein drohendes Fauchen aus dem Schnabel von Floris, einer besonders grantigen Waldohreule, die es aber, so glaubte zumindest Hagrid herausgefunden zu haben, „gar nicht so meinte".

Als er sich streckte, um auch die höher gelegenen Plätze zu erreichen, streifte etwas Fedriges seinen Arm, um sich dann mit leisem „uu-ou" in einer freien Nische in der gegenüberliegenden Wand niederzulassen.

Ein sichtlich erschöpfter, zerzauster Federball schüttelte das Gefieder und streckte dem Wildhüter anklagend das rechte Bein hin.

„Post?" wunderte sich Hagrid, denn die prägnanten Linien gehörten zu Minerva McGonagalls Handschrift, die sich wohl kaum selbst einen Brief schicken würde.

Tatsächlich hatte die Vizedirektorin die Zeilen verfaßt, adressiert waren sie jedoch an eine gewisse Catriona MacGillivray in Brasilien.

Brasilien? – Natürlich, die rothaarige Tränkemeisterin, die eine Zeitlang mit Snape gearbeitet hatte! Daß die Eule jetzt unverrichteterdinge wieder hier war, konnte nur eins bedeuten – Schwierigkeiten, sowohl für den verletzten Zaubertrankmeister als auch für Miß MacGillivray.

Hagrid streichelte die Eule, reichte ihr Stärkungsfutter mit Mausgeschmack und nahm den Brief an sich. Die Arbeit würde warten müssen, momentan gab es dringlichere Angelegenheiten.

xoxoxox

„Ich habe Kontakt mit der Flamelstiftung aufgenommen", verkündete Albus Dumbledore nach dem Mittagessen, als er gemeinsam mit Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall zusammensaß, um Hagrids Bericht auszuwerten. „Dort ist man selbst schon mißtrauisch geworden, weil der fällige Forschungsbericht aus- und jede Anfrage unbeantwortet blieb. Ellen Tillinghast, die Leiterin der Abteilung Zaubertränke und Alchemie, will sich nun vor Ort selbst ein Bild machen. Wir bekommen Nachricht, sobald sie Näheres weiß."

„Ich bin zutiefst besorgt", bemerkte McGonagall und fuhr sich abwesend mit dem Finger um den Mund. „Erst wird Severus verletzt, so daß wir keine Informationen aus dem Kreise der Todesser mehr erhalten, dann dieser Werwolfüberfall, jetzt ist MacGillivray verschwunden. Uns entgleitet die Kontrolle, Albus."

Der Alte hielt ihrem eindringlichen Blick sanftmütig stand und fragte milde: „Hast du einen Vorschlag?"

Sie schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. „Sonst hätte ich ihn euch schon unterbreitet", fügte sie düster hinzu. „Wie geht es Severus?"

Der Themenwechsel, obgleich nicht minder trübe, schien allen willkommener, als weiter über ihre Machtlosigkeit zu sinnieren.

„Unverändert schlecht", sagte Lupin prompt, und sie mußten einsehen, daß auch hier keine motivierenden Erfolge zu erwarten waren. Im Gegenteil.

„Poppy hält ihn gerade am Leben", sagte Dumbledore wahrheitsgemäß, „aber wie lange er so durchhält, ist ungewiß."

„Wenn wir nur wüßten, was dieser Überfall zu bedeuten hat", rief McGonagall ungehalten. „Könnten wir nicht wenigstens die Listen der Opfer bekommen?"

Sie blickte aufmerksam von Lupin zu Dumbledore, obwohl sie wußte, daß ersterer wenig dafür tun konnte.

Der Schuldirektor lächelte milde. „Nymphadora Tonks nimmt sie gerade von einer verläßlichen Person entgegen", teilte er freundlich mit. „Ich möchte euch aber noch etwas anderes sagen", fuhr er fort. „Ich gestatte Draco Malfoy die Krankenbesuche aus gutem Grund. Ihm liegt ganz offensichtlich ernsthaft an seinem Lehrer. Diese wertvolle Neigung könnte einmal von Nutzen sein. Das ist alles."

xoxoxox

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?"

Catriona MacGillivray fuhr erschreckt zusammen, als die Stimme aus dem Nichts zu ihr sprach und der Lufthauch eines Vorbeigehenden ihre Wange streifte. Sie bewegte vorsichtig den Kopf; kein Schwindel, dafür entsetzlich verspannte Schultern und eine Kehle, die vor Trockenheit brannte.

„Sie wollten den Blendezauber lösen und mir sagen, weshalb Sie mich hier festhalten", brachte sie so selbstsicher hervor, wie es ihre heisere Stimme ermöglichte.

„Außerdem wäre etwas Wasser angebracht, wenn Sie vermeiden wollen, daß Ihre Gefangene verdurstet", setzte sie mit gewähltem Sarkasmus leichthin hinzu und hoffte inständig, ihr Gegenüber würde die überspielte Dringlichkeit nicht durchschauen.

„Sie bringen einiges durcheinander", informierte sie die Stimme sanft, und Catriona durchlief gegen ihren Willen ein eisiger Schauder. „Vielmehr hatten Sie eingewilligt, meine Fragen zu beantworten, damit Ihre Mitarbeiter nicht weiter behelligt werden."

Er umtanzte sie lautlos; sie spürte es an den winzigen Luftbewegungen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob sie nicht einer Illusion erlag. Hatte man auch ihren Hörsinn beeinflußt, damit sie seine Schritte nicht wahrnahm?

Und was sollte mit ihren Mitarbeitern sein? Sicher nur ein Bluff. Sie hatten mit Sicherheit nicht über sie gesprochen, sondern… sondern…richtig, über den Grund ihres Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts.

Erleichterung durchströmte MacGillivray so süß, daß sie um ein Haar Durst und Schmerzen vergessen und geseufzt hätte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig nahm sie sich zusammen, straffte die Gestalt, so gut es ihre Fesseln zuließen und reckte das Kinn in einer einzigen trotzigen Geste in die Höhe.

„Sie müssen mich nicht einschüchtern", sagte sie kühl, und dabei klang ihre Stimme belegt wie das Schaben von Sand auf Glas. „Versuchen Sie doch einfach, mir entgegenzukommen."

Dabei war sie sich der Ironie ihrer Worte durchaus bewußt; sie hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen als ihr Schweigen – je hartnäckiger desto besser einerseits, andererseits würde sie auf diese Weise auch selbst keine Informationen bekommen. Warum man nicht einfach in ihren Geist eindrang und die gesuchten Gedanken extrahierte, blieb ihr schleierhaft. Entweder beherrschte ihr Gegenüber die Legilimentik nur unwesentlich besser als sie das Gegenstück, etwas, das sie bezweifelte, oder aber man wünschte sie auf natürlichem Wege zur Kooperation zu bewegen. Noch.

Der Mann blieb stehen – eine unbestimmte Präsenz, die sie zu belauern schien, doch Catriona sah starr geradeaus, als umfinge sie nicht nachtschwarze Finsternis.

Urplötzlich füllte sich ihr Mund mit Flüssigkeit, und MacGillivray entschied, Vertrauen zu zeigen, wo es keines gab und in ihrem eigenen Interesse zu schlucken. Tatsächlich – Wasser. Der Zwang, gierig zu trinken und dann „Mehr" zu rufen, lauerte übermächtig in der trockenen Kehle, aber es gab genug, um ihren Durst vorerst zu stillen, auch wenn sie diese Art von Wasserzaubern verabscheute.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich widerstrebend und forderte im selben Atemzug: „Jetzt die Augen."

Ihr Gegenüber lächelte. Catriona erkannte es an der Farbe seiner Stimme.

„Warum hielten Sie sich in Hogwarts auf?" erkundigte er sich sanft und lockerte die Fesseln gerade so weit, um den einschneidenden Schmerz zu lindern. Keine weiteren Verwirrspiele? Nun gut, umso besser.

„Meine Expertise war erforderlich", verkündete MacGillivray so selbstverständlich, als sei dies eine Frage, die nur Dummköpfe stellen konnten.

„In welcher Angelegenheit?" hakte der Fremde sofort erfreut nach, und Catriona stellte sich vor, wie er jedes ihrer Worte emsig mit einer abgegriffenen Feder protokollierte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Blendezauber", erinnerte sie kühl, aber die Fesseln zogen sich fester. Aha. Die Strafe für vermeintliche Unkooperativität.

„Es ging um ein spezielles Problem bei der Herstellung des anspruchsvollen Potio Psychotriae", log MacGillivray unbeeindruckt. Die Chancen, einem tränkekundigen oder gar ebenbürtigen Entführer gegenüberzusitzen, waren gering. „Vielleicht wissen Sie, wie diffizil es sein kann, auf einen winzigen Ton-in-Ton Farbumschlag zu warten. Jeder nimmt den Umschlagspunkt anders war. Wir wollten eine Validierung des Verfahrens durchführen, um damit – "

„Genug!" befahl die Stimme spürbar gereizt, und Catriona unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Der Tränkemeister Hogwarts' ist ein gewisser Severus Snape. Haben Sie mit ihm gearbeitet?"

„Natürlich", gab MacGillivray rasch zurück. „Severus Snape ist Hogwarts' _einziger_ Tränkemeister."

Was bezweckte man mit dieser Frage? Voldemorts Todesser kannten Snape und würden wohl kaum Zeit mit solchen Albernheiten vergeuden. Aber in wessen Gewalt befand sie sich dann?

„Wie gestaltete sich die Zusammenarbeit?" fuhr der Fremde fort und ließ ein unangenehmes Fingerschnippen dicht vor ihren Augen vernehmen.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Weilte Snape häufig fern des Schlosses? Hat er die Arbeit unterbrochen, um die Schule zu verlassen, vielleicht sogar zu Zeiten, die Ihnen seltsam erschienen?" drängte die Stimme, nun scharf und ledern, als gehörte sie einem anderen.

Definitiv keine Todesser. Catriona versuchte ein gleichmütiges Schulterzucken, das jedoch durch die Fesseln zur Karikatur geriet.

Ein Verdacht legte sich über ihren Geist wie ein modriger Schleier und drohte, ihr den Atem zu nehmen.

„Mir ist nichts bekannt", sagte sie jedoch kühl. „Weshalb interessiert Sie all dies so brennend? Und vor allem, was habe ich damit zutun, daß Sie es wagen, mich zur _Befragung_ zu entführen?"

„Severus Snape, Miß MacGillivray", sagte der Fremde schneidend und akzentuierte jedes seiner Worte durch eine exakt bemessene Pause, „steht in dem Verdacht, einer Gruppe äußerst krimineller Zauberer anzugehören. Was haben Sie wirklich in Hogwarts getan?"

Der Schleier wurde dichter. Snape war nicht der einzige, dem etwas unterstellt wurde, und daher hatte man auch nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, sich auf _unkonventionelle Art_ an sie zu wenden. Catriona preßte unwillkürlich die Lippen aufeinander, löste sie aber sofort wieder. Kein Grund, sich noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Durch den ministerialen Geheimdienst, denn es bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr daran, daß sie sich in dessen Gewalt befand, entführt zu werden, war schon bedrohlich genug, bedachte man, daß dieselbe Institution Severus Snape bereits einen Aufenthalt in Azkaban eingebracht hatte, und offensichtlich erstreckte sich die Macht des Ministeriums so weit, daß keine Skrupel bestanden, eine angesehene Tränkemeisterin der einflußreichen Flamelstiftung auf diese Art zum Verhör zu zwingen.

Eine jähe, kaum bezähmbare Wut durchwallte sie. Anstatt unbescholtenen Wissenschaftlern aufzulauern, täten diese Despoten gut daran, ihr Augenmerk auf die wirklichen Rädelsführer zu konzentrieren.

„Ich wiederhole es gern noch einmal", sagte sie mit falscher Liebenswürdigkeit und lächelte gefällig in die Richtung, in der sie den Fremden vermutete. „Professor Snape und ich führten eine rein wissenschaftliche Zusammenarbeit. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen."

Der Agent holte scharf Atem, aber als er sprach, klang seine Stimme wieder unendlich sanft und schmiegte sich wie flüssige Seide um seine Worte. „Denken Sie ruhig ein wenig darüber nach", raunte er und strich mit einem katzenhaften Gleiten so dicht an MacGillivray vorüber, daß sie zusammenfuhr und sich gegen das zumeist unangenehme Aroma fremden Rasierwassers wappnete, aber kein Duft kitzelte ihre Nase, kein Parfum, kein Schweiß, nichts.

Das spielerische Schnappen des Türschlosses legte die Vermutung nahe, daß er den Raum verlassen hatte, aber vollkommen sicher konnte sie nicht sein.

Hier endet Kapitel drei.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_

Ich freue mich auf Eure Meinungen!


	4. Verwirrung

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, diesmal gibt es das neue Kapitel etwas schneller. Mein Dank an alle Reviewer, und ich hoffe, auch den anderen gefällt es. Ich verneige mich vor der hochgeschätzten Slytherene, die mit scharfen Augen und spitzer Feder den Text korrekturgelesen hat. Genießt bei ihr aktuell den „Strolch zum Verlieben". Zunächst jedoch viel Vergnügen bei…_

Kapitel 4: Verwirrung

„Professor", Draco rückte näher an das Bett, in dem der Tränkemeister bleich und abgezehrt ruhte.

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich längst über das Schloß gesenkt, und das flackernde Licht warf gespenstische Schatten auf Snapes flache Gestalt.

„Professor, Sie müssen durchhalten."

Bis wann, wenn doch niemand wußte, wieso Madam Pomfreys Versuche, die Blutungen zu stillen, nahezu erfolglos blieben?

Nie zuvor war sich der junge Malfoy so deutlich bewußt geworden, wieviel ihm der sarkastische, bitter-spöttische, scharfzüngige Hauslehrer bedeutete. Von ihm bekam er den Rat, den ihm sein Vater nicht geben konnte oder wollte, und wenn Snape auch alles andere als warmherzig war, so zeigte er doch immer noch mehr – Zuneigung? fragte sich Draco, Anerkennung? – als Lucius Malfoy.

Unwillkürlich schob sich eine Erinnerung in das Bewußtsein des Jungen.

Er war im zweiten Schuljahr bei seinem ersten Quidditchwettkampf, dem auch sein Vater beiwohnte, vermutlich, um den Triumph über Gryffindor auszukosten, erheblich verletzt worden und hatte, anstatt als Sucher zum gloriosen Sieg beizutragen, das Slytherinteam bis auf die Knochen blamiert und durch seinen Sturz jede Chance zerstört, das Spiel doch noch zu gewinnen.

Sein Vater hatte den Unfall als persönliche Erniedrigung angesehen und war so verärgert (angewidert erschien es gar einigen Umstehenden), daß er auf der Stelle abreiste und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, sich nach dem Befinden des Sohnes zu erkundigen.

Severus Snape hingegen hatte das Spiel verlassen, und als Draco im Krankenflügel wieder zu sich gekommen war, ruhten ernste schwarze Augen auf seiner Gestalt, und ein winziges Nicken versicherte ihm, daß es jemanden gab, dem sein Wohlbefinden unabhängig von den erzielten Erfolgen am Herzen lag.

Und nun saß er am Bett seines Lehrers, und der Tränkemeister war dem Tode näher als dem Leben.

Draco preßte die Zähne so fest aufeinander, daß es knirschte, aber auch damit vermochte er der Verzweiflung nicht Einhalt zu gebieten, die sich dichter und dichter um sein Herz wob.

Sein Vater zögerte nicht, ihn zu jeder Gelegenheit daran zu erinnern, daß sich ein Malfoy nicht durch Leid und Qual erniedrigte, aber wie konnte Lucius wissen, wie sich heißer, ehrlicher Schmerz oder abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung anfühlten?

Draco stieß den Stuhl ungestüm zurück, stürmte ins Büro der Heilerin und funkelte die überraschte Frau erregt an.

„Sagen Sie mir, _was_ tun Sie für ihn?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Madam Pomfrey hielt dem hitzigen Blick des Jungen mit einer stählernen Ruhe stand, die ihn nur noch wütender machte. Hilflosigkeit wollte auch gelernt sein.

„Ihr Ton, Mr. Malfoy", erinnerte sie ernst, setzte jedoch sogleich hinzu: „Professor Snape wird bestmöglich versorgt. – Auch wenn dies nicht Ihre Angelegenheiten sind." Besser, man ließ dem jungen Burschen nicht zu viele Freiheiten. Er wirkte ohnehin aufmüpfig und ungewöhnlich jähzornig.

„Warum holen Sie nicht diese schottische Hexe zu Hilfe?" entfuhr es Draco impulsiv. „Vielleicht weiß die Rat, wenn Sie ihm nicht helfen können."

Zornesflecken färbten Malfoys bleiche Wangen, und Poppy Pomfrey hatte alle Mühe, ihre Verblüffung zu verbergen, in die sich nicht unerheblicher Ärger ob der Anschuldigung des Jungen mischte. Als bedeutete ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit nicht schon genug Qual.

„Sie vergessen sich, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie sehr ruhig und ernst. „Wenn ich Ihnen versichere, daß alles für den Professor getan wird, dann sollten Sie mir vertrauen. Gehen Sie jetzt."

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ die Krankenstation, zitternd vor Wut, Sorge und einer bis dato ungekannten Hilflosigkeit.

xoxoxox

„Jetzt sind wir so schlau wie vorher", verkündete Ron Weasley weniger frustriert denn sachlich und verspeiste krachend den Rest seines Frühstückstoastes. Hermione hatte Harry und ihm die spärliche Information weitergereicht, die sie von Tonks erhalten hatte, aber keiner von ihnen vermochte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen.

„Sollte Miß MacGillivray nicht längst hiersein?" überlegte die Schülerin indes mit besorgnisgekräuselter Nase und machte eine dramatische Pause, in deren bedeutungsschwerer Stille jeder eigene Schlüsse ziehen konnte.

„Vielleicht hat man sie nicht direkt gefunden", mutmaßte Ron wenig glaubwürdig, und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht –", begann er, unterbrach sich jedoch verwundert, als Hermione unvermittelt aufsprang und etwas von „…genug von den Ratespielchen" murmelte.

„Na, hör mal!" rief Ron empört. Er wandte sich um, und seine Augen wurden handtellergroß und ungläubig, als er die Ursache für Hermiones plötzlichen Abgang am Eingang der Großen Halle erspähte. Draco Malfoy.

Dieser war so in Gedanken gewesen, daß er die herbeieilende Gryffindor erst bemerkte, als sie direkt vor ihm stehenblieb und ohne Einleitung sagte: „Draco, ich muß dich etwas fragen."

Er wirkte mitgenommen und ungewöhnlich müde, so als hätte er mindestens eine Nacht nicht geschlafen. Das hochmütige Licht in seinen hellen Augen war einer seltsamen Düsternis gewichen, und die arroganten Lippen erschienen leblos, obgleich sie sich nun in einem abfälligen Schnauben verzogen.

„Was willst du, Granger?" fuhr er sie an, und Hermione nahm erleichtert zur Kenntnis, daß er auf das Schimpfwort _Schlammblut_ verzichtete, mit dem er sie für gewöhnlich im Streit zu titulieren pflegte.

„Wie geht es Professor Snape?" platzte sie heraus, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, daß er vermutlich glaubte, er wäre der einzige Schüler, der um Snapes Zustand wußte.

Tatsächlich zuckte Malfoys Kopf hoch, seine Augen verengten sich lauernd, und er quetschte ein „Verdammt!" durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Geht dich nichts an!" schleuderte er ihr feindselig entgegen, fuhr sich nervös durch die silberblonden Haare und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Vergessen der Vorsatz, ein Frühstück einzunehmen.

„Draco, warte." Hermione Granger tat das Unglaubliche: Sie folgte ihm nach draußen, so daß sich der Fortgang des Schauspiels sehr zu Rons und Harrys Verdruß ihrer weiteren Beobachtung entzog.

„Was ist?" Malfoy wirbelte herum. Eine wilde Verzweiflung glitzerte in seinen Augen, so daß seine Verfolgerin unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich. „Sie helfen ihm nicht", stieß er plötzlich hervor. „Er stirbt. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Hermiones tief empfundenes Entsetzen schien ihm für einen Moment den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Sie wirkte kein bißchen überheblich oder selbstgefällig, vielmehr ehrlich betroffen. Vielleicht war es dieser Augenblick vermeintlicher Verbundenheit, der ihm die folgenden Worte entlockte, vielleicht auch nur das unbezähmbare Bedürfnis nach geteiltem Leid. „Wenn sie wenigstens diese Schottin um Rat fragen würden", rief er aufgebracht, „aber nein, dazu sind sie zu selbstgerecht. Sehen lieber zu, wie…"

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet; seine Finger flogen unruhig am Saum der Robe auf und ab.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde empfand Hermione eine eigenartige Mischung aus Schadenfreude und Mitgefühl. Draco Malfoy, unausstehlich arrogant und im festen Glauben, alle anderen, insbesondere die weniger Betuchten und Muggelgeborenen stünden unter ihm, erlebte zum ersten Mal, daß nicht alles mit Geld gekauft werden konnte. Warum ihm offensichtlich deutlich mehr an dem Lehrer lag, als alle Schleimerei hatte vermuten lassen, erschloß sich ihr zwar nicht, aber dies war augenblicklich ohnehin irrelevant.

Sie trat den Schritt, den sie vorhin zurückgewichen war, nun wieder zu ihm und sagte eindringlich: „Sie _haben_ Miß MacGillivray informiert, ich weiß es."

Malfoy starrte sie überrascht an, bannte ihre Haselaugen mit seinen silbernen, bis ihm jäh klarzuwerden schien, mit wem er geredet hatte, fast als spräche er zu einem Freund.

„Wieso weißt du überhaupt davon?" zischte er und zog sich deutlich zurück. „Du haßt ihn. Was geht dich das alles an?"

„Ich will nicht, daß er stirbt", sagte Hermione schlicht. Sie hielt seinem verwirrten Blick ruhig stand, bis er sich wortlos umwandte und sie im Korridor stehen ließ.

xoxoxox

„Bekannte Namen?" Minerva McGonagalls aufrechte Gestalt hob sich wie ein perfekter Scherenschnitt gegen das einfallende Licht im Büro des Schulleiters ab. Sie nestelte ungeduldig an ihrer Brille, eine ungewöhnliche Geste für die sonst so beherrschte Frau. Der Verwandlungsunterricht im dritten Jahr hatte nur wenig zu wünschen übrig gelassen, aber der Kurs bestehend aus Gryffindor- und Slytherinschülern des sechsten Jahres war eine Herausforderung gewesen, weil eine schwelende Spannung unter den Lernenden zu gänzlich unerwünschten Resultaten führte.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte sie der Ruf des Direktors erreicht, der bereits über einer gedruckten Liste brütete, als sie sein Büro betrat, auf der vermutlich die Opfer des Werwolfüberfalls verzeichnet standen.

Albus Dumbledore wiegte das greise Haupt, so daß sein weißer Bart in Wallung geriet. McGonagall unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Diese Sache war zu ernst für alberne Heiterkeit.

„Interessant ist Folgendes", sagte er nachdenklich, „es gibt insgesamt siebzehn Opfer. Davon wohnten jedoch nur sieben im Dorf. Von diesen sieben waren genau sechs Muggel."

„Bleiben also elf Zauberer", schlußfolgerte die Verwandlungslehrerin trocken. „Was ist daran merkwürdig? Schon früher wurden bei Voldemorts Überfällen vornehmlich Mug – "

Das Wort blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie dem Klang der eigenen Stimme lauschte und die Erkenntnis sie wie ein Hammerschlag traf.

„Elf Zauberer?" wiederholte sie alarmiert. „Von denen zehn nicht dort wohnten? Welcher Zufall hat sie in genau dieser Nacht dort zusammengeführt?"

„Das bleibt zu entschlüsseln", sagte Dumbledore kryptisch. „Mir ist keiner der Namen bekannt, aber das muß nichts heißen. Wirf selbst einen Blick darauf und gib die Liste dann an Remus und Tonks weiter. – Oh!"

Durch das offene Turmfenster schwebte eine Eule herein. Sie umflog höchst geschickt einen mächtigen Stützpfeiler, fegte etwas Staub von einem selten benutzten Schrank und landete sodann graziös auf der Sitzgelegenheit, die eigentlich Fawkes, dem Phönix vorbehalten war. McGonagall hoffte für die Eule, der Besuch würde nur kurz währen.

Dumbledore nahm den Brief an sich, den das würdevolle Tier gebracht hatte, und die Eule erhob sich majestätisch in die Lüfte, um das Büro auf demselben Wege wieder zu verlassen.

„Ein Telegramm von Dr. Ellen Tillinghast, Leiterin der Abteilung Zaubertränke und Alchemie der Flamelstiftung", sagte eine angenehme Stimme, als er das Papier entfaltete. Fast sofort materialisierte in der Luft das schimmernde Abbild eines Frauenkopfes mit komplizierter, herbstweizenfarbener Hochsteckfrisur, und Dumbledore konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ellen Tillinghast hatte die herkömmlichen Telegrammzauber immer verabscheut, aber daß sie nun eine so ausgefeilte, personifizierte Eigenkreation sandte, zeugte nicht nur von erheblichem Talent, sondern auch von ganz offenbar überflüssiger Zeit.

„MacGillivray verschwunden – Stop", verkündete die Erscheinung mit Tillinghasts kühler, präziser Stimme den Inhalt des Telegramms, „vermuten Entführung – Stop – weitere Informationen folgen. Ende."

Das schimmernde Bild zerstob in Myriaden feinster, leuchtenden Funken, und McGonagall, die fasziniert auf das ätherische Gesicht der Zaubertrankmeisterin gestarrt hatte, schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf.

„Ich bin sprachlos", strafte sie die eigenen Worte Lügen und erhob sich. „Noch ein Rätsel. Könnte Voldemort ihre Beteiligung an Ordensangelegenheiten herausgefunden haben?"

„Dies würde voraussetzen, sie hätte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt", wandte Dumbledore kritisch ein. „Ich halte es jedoch für unwahrscheinlich, daß Voldemort um Catrionas Hilfe bei dem Werwolftrank weiß."

„Nicht wenn der junge Malfoy oder etwa Crabbe oder Goyle ihren Vätern von ihrer Anwesenheit hier berichtet haben", gab McGonagall sofort zu bedenken. „Die zählen vielleicht eins und eins zusammen oder lassen es jemanden für sie tun", fügte sie säuerlich hinzu, denn es war hinlänglich bekannt, daß letztgenannte nicht gerade über einen hellen Geist verfügten, den sie ihren Söhnen hätten vererben können.

Albus Dumbledore faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, und auf seiner Stirn erschien eine erhabene Falte.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, Severus wurde nicht von Voldemort verflucht", sagte er bedächtig, „dann fehlt ihm nun der Tränkemeister."

Er nutzte die Pause, um sich den langen Bart zu streichen und auf McGonagalls Schlußfolgerung zu warten.

„Dies wäre anders, wenn er MacGillivray in seiner Gewalt hätte", bemerkte die Verwandlungslehrerin prompt und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, von dem sie sich soeben erhoben hatte.

„Hm", nickte der Alte versonnen, aber der ferne Ausdruck in seinen sommerblauen Augen verriet, daß er nicht gänzlich überzeugt war.

xoxoxox

„Also wenn das nicht interessant ist!" rief die Aurorin Nymphadora Tonks wenig später aufgeregt und tippte nachdrücklich mit dem Finger auf die Liste, die ihr Minerva McGonagall überreicht hatte. Sie saßen im Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin, während Albus Dumbledore anderen Aufgaben nachging.  
„Pardie und Marietta Ingham haben wir schon mehrmals wegen des Gebrauches dunkler Magie verwarnt. – Nun, das dürfte sich jetzt erledigt haben."

Sie rieb sich hingebungsvoll die Nase, errötete jedoch in einem farbenfrohen Dunkelpurpur, als sie sich bewußt wurde, daß der Blick Remus Lupins goldbrauner Augen verstohlen auf ihr ruhte.

„Was für ein Zufall, daß auch Alison Tichenor dabei war. Sie stand in dem Verdacht, mit den Todessern zu sympathisieren, aber wir konnten ihr bisher nichts beweisen", setzte sie hastig hinzu und schenkte Lupin ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das ebenso verlegen wie reizvoll wirkte.

„Soviel Zufälle gibt es nicht", beschied Minerva McGonagall grimmig, woraufhin Tonks eifrig nickte.

„Offenbar gehörte die sogenannte konspirative Wohnung Tichenor", ließ sie die Anwesenden mit noch immer geröteten Wangen wissen. „Man könnte annehmen, die anderen…Moment…acht… haben sich bei ihr nicht nur zum Abendessen getroffen."

„Sie ist nicht auf der Liste der Toten", warf Lupin mit scharfen Augen ein. „Wenn Voldemort die Werwölfe geschickt hat, dann hat er hier eine Rechnung beglichen, und aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihr nicht bestimmt, sofort zu sterben."

Eine drückende Stille breitete sich in McGonagalls gemütlichem Büro aus, während Lupins Worte langsam an Substanz gewannen.  
Sie brachten ein wenig Licht in das Dunkel der Geschehnisse, die mit dem Werwolfüberfall in Verbindung standen, erklärten jedoch nicht den Fluch, der Snape getroffen hatte.

„Wurden die Toten schon untersucht?" erkundigte sich die stellvertretende Direktorin schließlich, und ihre schnarrende Stimme durchbrach jäh das gläserne Schweigen. „Wenn sie Voldemort anhingen, dürfte sie das Mal verraten."

„Die Ermittlungen verlaufen natürlich streng geheim", sagte Tonks ernst, doch in ihren ausdrucksvollen Augen tanzte ein schelmisches Lachen, „aber es gibt wohl einen Weg, ein paar Details zu erfahren. Allerdings glaube ich, daß das Mal verschwindet, wenn die Seele den Körper verläßt", fügte sie plötzlich leise hinzu und sah zu Boden, als schäme sie sich für alberne Gefühlsduselei.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte McGonagall fest. Dabei übersah sie gänzlich die verstohlenen Blicke, die Lupin der jungen Aurorin allerdings wenig subtil zuwarf und unter deren angenehmer Wärme Tonks errötete, die Nachdenklichkeit schon wieder vergessen.  
„Wir reden später weiter, wenn diese Details bekannt sind. Ich habe Unterricht zu erteilen."

Sie erhob sich und verließ ihr Büro mit kleinen, energischen Schritten.

Hier endet Kapitel vier.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_

Erwärmt mir doch bitte mit einem Review den Tag!


	5. Die Drohung

_Herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer und stille Mitleser. Besonders freut mich, daß die hochgeschätzte Slytherene wieder blitzschnell korrekturgelesen und nicht mit geistreichen Anmerkungen gespart hat. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 5: Die Drohung

„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns einweihen würdest?" maulte Ron Weasley und sah verletzt von Hermione zu Harry, als erhoffte er sich von diesem Beistand.

Trotz eingehender, längst nicht mehr subtiler Anspielungen hatte Hermione Granger kein einziges Wort über ihr Gespräch mit Draco Malfoy verloren; dabei handelte es sich genaugenommen um keine Informationen, die der Geheimhaltung bedurft hätten. Sie mochte weder Harry noch Ron eingestehen, daß sie sich in gewisser, unerhörter Weise mit Draco verbunden fühlte – verbunden durch das Schicksal des unbeliebtesten Lehrers der Schule.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie in der Bibliothek gestöbert, war sie mehr einem Gefühl gefolgt, als einer konkreten Fragestellung. Daß Catriona MacGillivray trotz der Eileule nicht erschienen war, beunruhigte sie über alle Maßen; gleichzeitig betrachtete sie die Sache ohne hoffnungsvolle Schönfärberei: Vermutlich wurde ihre Ankunft durch ernste Hindernisse aufgehalten, die sich ihr kaum zufällig in den Weg gestellt haben konnten. Aber sollten dann nicht Dumbledore oder McGonagall davon wissen?

Hermione vermied die Suche in Standardwerken. Eine Information, die über das Wissen von Poppy Pomfrey, einer erfahrenen Heilerin, hinausging, würde gewiß nicht in einem der Lexika auf ihre Entdeckung warten.

Ein halbherziger Ausflug in die Spezialabteilung für Medizinalkunde – nein, auch diese Bände zu profan. Madam Pomfrey kannte sie bestimmt in und auswendig.

Nun saß sie mit Harry und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses, starrte ins Feuer und schwieg.

„Ich brauche eine Sondergenehmigung für die Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek", platzte sie unvermittelt heraus, wandte sich um und sah Harry Potter direkt in die Augen.

„Uh", machte dieser, halb überrascht, halb erschreckt von dem vermeintlichen Gedankensprung der Freundin, und Ron half pflichtschuldigst: „Wozu?"

Hermiones ernste Züge überflutete eine plötzliche Röte, aber sie sagte ehrlich: „Vielleicht müssen bestimmte Informationen von Unbedarften gelesen werden, um ihren Nutzen zu erkennen."

„Merlin, sie spricht in Rätseln!" rief Ron mit theatralisch verdrehten Augen, so daß Harry wider Willen grinsen mußte.

„Mit dieser Begründung wirst du McGonagall aber nicht überzeugen", meinte er spitz, fügte jedoch in versöhnlichem Ton hinzu: „Laß mich raten: Es hat etwas mit Snape zu tun."

Hermiones Augen blitzten; sie nickte. „Natürlich", bestätigte sie, als läge dies auf der Hand. „Draco Malfoy sagt, sie können Snape nicht helfen. So sehr ich ihn manchmal verabscheue – ich will bestimmt nicht, daß er stirbt."

Ron blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden, Harry seufzte. Immer das alte Lied. Theoretisch hatte niemand einen solchen Tod verdient, dennoch…

„Was willst du also tun?" riß sich Potter aus sinnloser Grübelei, obgleich er Hermiones Strategie bereits deutlich vor sich sah.

„Ich möchte über Flüche lesen, mich informieren. Es kann doch sein, mir fällt etwas auf, das beispielsweise Madam Pomfrey, die ganz andere Voraussetzungen mitbringt, überlesen würde", sagte Hermione fest.

„Betriebsblindheit", posaunte Ron voller Stolz und kicherte über das Muggelwort, das er amüsanterweise von Hermione gelernt hatte, als diese über die Zahnarztpraxis ihrer Eltern sprach.

„Genau." Sie nickte nachdrücklich, ohne die Komik zu erfassen. „Oder haltet ihr das für albern?" erkundigte sie sich, mit einem Mal längst nicht mehr so überzeugt.

„Vermessen trifft es wohl eher", schnaubte Ron, aber sein munteres Lächeln nahm den Worten die Schärfe. „Du wärst nicht du, wenn du nicht solche irren Einfälle hättest", versicherte er freimütig, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, mit grimmigem Blick leidenschaftlich hinzuzufügen: „Obwohl Snape diesen Einsatz nicht verdient hat, denk an meine Worte."

Die altkluge Weisheit, mit der er dies sagte, versetzte sogar Harry Potter in plötzliche Heiterkeit, der aufgrund seiner Intimfeindschaft zu Snape alle Mühe hatte, dem Engagement der Freundin zu dessen Gunsten eine positive Seite abzugewinnen.

„Bei Merlin, du tust es ja sowieso", grummelte er dennoch mißlaunig, denn im Grunde war ihnen allen klar, daß Hermione nur dem folgte, was sie stets antrieb – eine Mischung aus Loyalität, Forscherdrang und Mitgefühl.

xoxoxox

Blauschwarze Nacht hatte sich wie ein dichter Teppich über das Land gebreitet, doch für Catriona MacGillivray stand die Zeit still. Nach wie vor zwangen sie rauhe Fesseln an den harten Stuhl, doch ihre Muskeln hatten sich nicht etwa mit der Qual abgefunden – im Gegenteil.

Sie konnte sich mit Recht rühmen, bisher vor bösen Zaubern, unglücklichen Stürzen, Schlangenbissen oder anderen schmerzhaften Heimsuchungen verschont geblieben zu sein, aber die Pein, die sie jetzt litt, entschädigte sie für die verpaßte Erfahrung. Keine einzige Gliedmaße, die sie hoffte, jemals wieder gebrauchen zu können und gleichzeitig der unbändige Zwang aufzuspringen und sich von Kopf bis Fuß zu schütteln und zu strecken.

MacGillivray unterdrückte kaum einen wütenden Aufschrei, als die Tür leise geöffnet und achtsam wieder geschlossen wurde. Noch immer hielt man den Blendezauber aufrecht, und ihre Augen juckten und brannten von Stunde zu Stunde mehr unter seiner unwillkommenen Kraft. Einen flüchtigen, eitlen Gedanken verschwendete sie auf das Schicksal ihrer Brille; immerhin war es vertrackt gewesen, ein Modell ausfindig zu machen, das ihrem Sinn für Ästhetik entsprach; allein das Reißen und die partielle Taubheit in den Gliedern führten sie sehr schnell fort von unsinnigen Kindereien zurück zur der einzigen Aufgabe, die es zu bewältigen galt: freizukommen.

„Binden Sie mich los", verlangte sie in den Raum hinein und hoffte inständig, ihre Stimme würde die Verzweiflung nicht tragen, die sich immer deutlicher Bahn zu brechen begann. Hatte Severus Snape anfangs stolz ihren Schikanen widerstanden? Sie ahnte, daß die Widrigkeiten, die man ihr zumutete, nichts waren im Vergleich zu dem, was der Tränkemeister erduldet hatte.

Dennoch schwächte sie die Erinnerung an Snapes Schicksal, indem sie ihr nur deutlicher die absolute Willkür und Allmacht des ministerialen Geheimdienstes vor Augen führte. Selbst wenn sie irgendwann regulär freikam, würde sie unter Beobachtung gestellt werden, geschickt genug, daß sie es zwar wissen, aber nie beweisen könnte. Sie verfügten über die Macht, mit einem Wink ihre Karriere zu zerstören…

Catriona unterbrach gewaltsam die zerstörerischen Gedanken. Niemals durften sie erfahren, wieviel ihr Severus Snape bedeutete; es genügte schon, daß sie die Freude an der Forschung auf der Zunge trug. Zur Not würde sie bei ihrem Vater arbeiten, wenn der Geheimdienst gegen sie intrigierte. – Ein neuer Schrecken senkte sich auf MacGillivrays Brust wie ein Alp. Ihre Familie…mußte sie nicht damit rechnen, daß auch Eltern und Brüder bedroht wurden?

'Genug!' befahl sie sich in einem jähen Anflug ohnmächtigen Trotzes und hilfloser Wut. 'Das ist paranoid. Deine Familie wird nicht behelligt.'

_Wirklich?_

„Sie hören mich ja gar nicht", drang eine nicht unfreundliche Stimme verwaschen an ihr Ohr. „Besonders widerstandsfähig sind Sie nicht, wenn so ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten schon Ihren Geist verwirren."

Der gestaltlose Agent. Catriona holte konzentriert Atem. Sie hatte sich durch unnötige, furchtgesteuerte Grübeleien ablenken lassen und damit der Gegenseite zugespielt. Was für eine Verschwendung.

„Sie halten mich ohne jeden Grund fest. Sie haben mich entführt", sagte sie und ärgerte sich über die Rage, die ihre kühlen Worte in erregte Hitze wandelte. „Binden Sie mich sofort los, und lösen Sie den Blendezauber."

Dieser Satz gelang weitaus besser. Severus Snape, durchfuhr es sie, wäre mit Sicherheit stolz auf ihre eisklirrende Forderung gewesen.

Sekundenlang hing eine drückende, ereignisschwere Stille im Raum, so daß MacGillivray für irre Augenblicke einen Sieg zu sehen meinte, als sich eine Hand in ihr Haar krallte und sie die Spitze einer Nadel am Hals berührte – eine Drohung, die ohne Zweifel dazu gereichen sollte, sie nun endlich gefügig zu machen.

„Hören Sie gut zu", zischte die vertraute Stimme des Agenten wutbebend, „Sie stehen unter Verdacht, gemeinsam mit Severus Snape die Todesser um Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt werden-darf unterstützt zu haben. Das ist Recht genug, Sie festzuhalten und nach Belieben zu verhören. Dies – ", er drückte die Nadelspitze ein ganz klein wenig tiefer, „möchte ich Ihnen eigentlich ersparen, aber Sie sollten von der Option wissen."

„Seit wann injiziert man Veritaserum?" erkundigte sich Catriona durch zusammengebissene Zähne, obwohl sie alles andere als diese Droge erwartete. Immerhin hätte man sie ihr schon früher verabreichen können.

Ein leises Lachen. „Sie wissen natürlich, daß wir uns nicht darauf verlassen. Die Tränkemeister der Flamelstiftung sind für gewöhnlich immun gegen die Wirkung von Veritaserum – zu groß die Gefahr, sie könnten durch Unachtsamkeit geheime Forschungsergebnisse preisgeben."

MacGillivray gab keine Antwort, sondern trachtete sorgsam, nichts von der Verblüffung zu zeigen, die sie bei den letzten Worten befallen hatte. Wie konnte der Agent von dieser Maßnahme wissen? Zu Beginn ihrer Tätigkeit hatte man sie durch eine langwierige Desensibilisierungstherapie tatsächlich soweit trainiert, daß ihr eine übliche Dosierung der glasklaren Flüssigkeit nichts anhaben konnte. Allmonatlich gab es nun eine Auffrischung, die zwar lästig, aber unkompliziert zu bewerkstelligen war. Verständlicherweise hängte die medizinische Abteilung der Stiftung solche Praktiken nicht an die große Glocke, aber natürlich gehörte zu den Aufgaben eines souveränen Geheimdienstes auch, anderen mindestens eine Nasenlänge voraus zu sein.

Daß man sie verdächtigte, mit den Todessern gemeinsame Sache gemacht zu haben, erschreckte sie weniger, als der Hinweis auf die offenbar neue Wahrheitsdroge. Was mochten sie zusammengebraut haben, und wer hatte sich dabei hervorgetan? So unbedeutend der zweite Teil auch zu sein schien; sie war gerade dabei, im Geist die Liste der möglichen Kandidaten durchzugehen, denen sie ein solches Meisterstück zutraute, als sich vor die Dunkelheit ihrer geblendeten Augen ein verschwommenes Bild schob, mehr Gefühl als Wissen und ihre aufgewühlten Sinne von den Spitzen eines gemarterten Bewußtseins berührt wurden.

In kopflosem Entsetzen zerrte sie kraftlos an den Fesseln, stemmte sich gegen die Hand, die noch immer ihr Haar gepackt hielt und mit einem Überraschungslaut die Nadel in Sicherheit brachte. Aber noch während sie mit physischen Mitteln gegen ein gestaltloses Phänomen ankämpfte und erratische mentale Barrieren errichtete, streifte sie die unbekannte Präsenz abermals, voller Qual, aber nicht bedrohlich.

MacGillivray hielt inne, erstarrte, gelähmt durch jähes Verständnis. Dies war kein Versuch, geheime Informationen aus ihrem Bewußtsein zu extrahieren. Sie zwang sich, an nichts zu denken, gab jeglichen Widerstand auf, aber alles, was sie spürte, war ein flackernder Hauch, ein Verblassen und dann…nichts mehr…eisige Leere.

Catriona neigte nicht zu Sentimentalitäten, und dennoch verhinderte nur das rücksichtslose Aufgebot jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung eine Tränenflut. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, mit der sie ein solch inniger Kontakt verband. Sie gestattete sich nur selten den Luxus, dem festen mentalen Band nachzuspüren, das sie mit Severus Snape einte – zu schmerzlich der Moment, in dem sie zurückkehren mußte in eine Welt, in der sie Meilen voneinander trennten.

Er hielt diese innige Zusammengehörigkeit unverbrüchlich aufrecht, ging jedoch niemals darüber hinaus.

MacGillivray preßte die Lippen aufeinander, bis sie bleich und gefühllos waren und kämpfte unvernünftige Panik nieder. Snape befand sich zweifelsohne in einer außergewöhnlichen Notlage; nur schlimmste Schwäche oder Marter waren in der Lage, den instinktiven Hilfeschrei eines derart beherrschten Mannes zu provozieren. Allein, man hatte sie ihrer Freiheit beraubt, und wie sehr sie auch das Gegenteil ersehnen mochte, augenblicklich lag es nicht in ihrer Macht, dem Ruf zu folgen.

„Möchten Sie mir etwas mitteilen?" schmeichelte die alterslose Stimme des Ministerialagenten an ihrem Ohr, und MacGillivray fuhr zusammen. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, wovor sie sich mehr fürchtete – der neuen Droge oder einem Legilimentikangriff, besonders jetzt, da sie für Bewußtseinskontakte höchst empfänglich war. Der scheinbar dilettantische erste Versuch vor Tagen? – Stunden? beruhigte sie nicht etwa, vielmehr versetzte er sie in nur größere Alarmbereitschaft. Erratisches Verhalten der Entführer diente stets dazu, die Opfer noch mehr zu verstören, da sie nicht auf wiederkehrende und damit vermeintlich berechenbare Muster bauen konnten, sondern jeden Moment auf einen unvorhersehbaren Ausbruch gefaßt sein mußten.

„Binden Sie mich los", sagte sie mechanisch, ohne Hoffung auf Erfolg.

Selbst wenn die Stiftung herausbekam, in wessen Gewalt sie sich befand, MacGillivray bezweifelte erheblich, daß der Einfluß einer Ellen Tillinghast oder eines Francis Dwyre, seines Zeichens Stiftungsdirektor, so weit reichte, daß der Geheimdienst sie nicht mehr behelligte. Aus freien Stücken würde man sie jedoch nicht gehen lassen – es blieb also nur die Flucht, jetzt motivierter denn je.

Hatte MacGillivray anfangs noch in einer naiven Vorstellung von Recht und Ordnung darauf vertraut, daß es sich bei all dem um ein Mißverständnis handelte, so war ihr mittlerweile klar, daß der öffentliche Druck, Voldemort ein für alle Mal unschädlich zu machen, viel zu groß geworden war. Dafür nahm das Ministerium auch Entführung und Mißhandlung in Kauf. Ihr grauste, wenn sie an Severus Snapes Martyrium dachte, an jene unablässige Qual, die er allein ihnen verdankte. Wie wollten sie sich dafür jemals rechtfertigen?

„Ich will nicht ungerecht sein", sagte die Stimme des Agenten sanft, und MacGillivray verspürte abermals den Druck der Nadelspitze an ihrem Hals. Sie versteifte sich, soweit die malträtierten Muskeln dies zuließen. „Sie scheinen reichlich verwirrt, daher gebe ich Ihnen noch ein wenig Bedenkzeit. Überlegen Sie gut, ob Sie weiterhin schweigen möchten."

Catriona lauschte auf das Verklingen seiner Schritte, und entgegen aller Vernunft gab sie sich verzweifelter Tränen hin.

xoxoxox

„Was ist das?" Tonks, die den Krankenflügel nur in der Hoffnung aufgesucht hatte, Remus Lupin dort vorzufinden, starrte voll grausiger Faszination auf die fahle Gestalt des Tränkemeisters, auf dessen verzerrtem Gesicht entsetzliche Pein sich nur allzu deutlich abzeichnete.

Madam Pomfrey warf der Besucherin einen zerstreuten Blick zu, fuhr jedoch unermüdlich fort, die wirre dunkle Masse seines Haares tröstend zu streicheln.

„Wenn ich nur wüßte, was ihn so quält", sagte sie leise.

Tonks nickte stumm. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in widerstrebendem Mitgefühl, als Snape sich tatsächlich ein wenig unter der Berührung entspannte. Die Heilerin sorgte gewiß dafür, daß Snape keine körperlichen Schmerzen litt; sollten Träume bis in die Bewußtlosigkeit vordringen?

Gerade, als sie nach dieser Möglichkeit fragen wollte, sank der Verletzte erschöpft zusammen und schien noch tiefer in unerreichbare Welten zu gleiten.

Die Tür ging, und Tonks sah hoffnungsvoll auf. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über ihre angespannten Züge.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte sie Madam Pomfrey zu, entfernte sich gerade langsam genug, um nicht zu fliehen und um nichts umzustoßen und drängte Remus Lupin auf den Gang.

„Dich hab ich gesucht", sagte sie schnell. „Ich habe Informationen über die Toten."

Lupin musterte sie mit einem warmen, allerdings zu ruhigen Blick, der ihre quirlige Natur auf eine harte Probe stellte.

„Komm", sagte er schließlich, als wisse er genau, was sie betrübte, ohne ihr jedoch den Beistand bieten zu können, nach dem sie sich sehnte, „wir teilen diese Neuigkeiten mit Minerva. Sie wollte mich auch schon sprechen."

Tonks zuckte die Achseln. Alles, wenn sie nur von der Krankenstation fortkam. Die schlechte Verfassung des Zaubertrankmeisters bedrückte sie auf eine erschreckende Weise. Sie hatte Snape nie gemocht; er war selbstgerecht, zynisch und schien sich daran zu weiden, vermeintlich Schwächeren zuzusetzen. Mehr als einmal bekam sie seine arroganten Seitenhiebe zu spüren; er gab sich keine Mühe zu verhehlen, daß er sie für inkompetent und ungebildet hielt. Oh, was hatte sie ihm nicht alles an den Hals gewünscht. Ihn einmal ohne diese unangreifbare Überlegenheit zu sehen, einmal nur sollte er erleben, wie es war, abgekanzelt zu werden.

Dies jedoch kam ihr nicht zupaß. Er war vermutlich hinterrücks von Feiglingen verflucht worden, und ein solches Schicksal vermochte sie ihm beim besten Willen nicht zu wünschen. Im Gegenteil, er dauerte sie – ein höchst unwillkommenes Gefühl im Zusammenhang mit Severus Snape.

In sich gekehrt betrat Tonks vor Remus Lupin das geräumige Büro des Schuldirektors. Minerva McGonagall hatte ihn über ihr vorangegangenes Gespräch unterrichtet und sah nun angestrengt aus dem Turmfenster, als suche sie etwas in der Ferne.

„Es gibt Nachricht von Ellen Tillinghast", sagte Dumbledore ohne Einleitung. „Miß MacGillivray wurde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach entführt und zwar nicht von Todessern. Ihren Mitarbeitern ist nichts geschehen, aber als Ellen weiter nachforschen wollte, wurde ihr _nahegelegt_, erst einmal nichts zu tun."

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!" erregte sich Tonks, biß sich aber mit einem Mal auf die Lippen, als sie in die ernsten Gesichter der Anwesenden sah. „Was ist?" drängte sie. „Wißt ihr mehr als ich?"

Lupin seufzte lautlos. „Wer hat die Macht, eine Tränkemeisterin der Flamelstiftung einfach 'mitzunehmen'?" stellte er eine ernsthafte Gegenfrage. „Wem verdankt Severus den Aufenthalt in Azkaban? Und wer schwingt sich zu immer größerer Allmacht auf?"

Die Aurorin war blaß geworden. „Bei Merlin, du hast Recht", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Der ministeriale Geheimdienst."

Diese Neuigkeit traf sie als zweiter Schock an diesem Tag, und sie ließ sich ernüchtert in einen Sessel fallen. Gewiß, sie wäre nicht dem Orden des Phönix beigetreten, wenn sie nicht überzeugt gewesen wäre, das Ministerium verkenne die Lage, aber daß der Geheimdienst sich immer willkürlicher und immer öfter über jedes Recht stellte, entsetzte sie beinahe noch mehr, als die Tatsache, daß Snape ebenfalls schon einmal Opfer dieser Praktiken geworden war und sie um ein Haar nicht überlebt hätte.

„Wir dürfen eines nicht vergessen", schaltete sich Minerva McGonagall mit dem für sie typischen, mahnenden Beiklang in der Stimme ein, der einen wichtigen Hinweis ankündigte und wandte sich von der Aussicht den Menschen im Raum zu. „diese Information ist ausgesprochen betrüblich, aber für uns bedeutet sie derzeit nur, daß für Severus keine Hilfe von MacGillivray zu erwarten ist." Sie hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich besorge mich durchaus um Catriona", räumte sie vorsorglich ein, „aber es gibt nichts, das wir für sie tun können."

'Zu meinem größten Bedauern', setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu und warf Albus Dumbledore einen raschen Blick zu, den er jedoch nicht erwiderte. Was mußte er empfinden, nun, da sich das Schicksal zu wiederholen schien? Quälten ihn dieselben Schuldgefühle, die sie nicht niederzukämpfen vermochte, auch wenn ihr Mund anderes sprach? Zu Schulzeiten war ihr Catriona in gewisser Weise ein Dorn im Auge gewesen; zu strebsam, zu scharfzüngig für eine derart intelligente Schülerin. Seit ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Severus Snape jedoch hatte sie sie auf eine gänzlich andere Art schätzen gelernt, und der Satz, sie könnten nichts für sie tun, obgleich mit Leichtigkeit ausgesprochen, schmerzte sie ungemein.

Auch Remus Lupins kluge, goldbraune Augen verschleierte sekundenlanges Bedauern, von dem die stellvertretende Direktorin unmöglich ahnen konnte, wie tief es ging. „Sie war unsere Hoffnung", gab er behutsam zu bedenken, und Tonks von ihrem Sessel aus nickte bestätigend.

„Das erinnert mich an ein anderes Thema, das ich noch ansprechen wollte", fuhr McGonagall unbeirrt fort. Sie zwang sich, weder Lupins zweideutiges Präteritum zu korrigieren, noch sich von Tonks' Sorge anstecken zu lassen. „Miß Granger hat von mir eine Sondererlaubnis für den Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek erbeten. Sie möchte helfen, nach relevanten Informationen zu suchen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen hielt ich es für geraten, sie ihr zu gewähren."

Albus Dumbledore, der die meiste Zeit schweigend dem Gespräch gefolgt war, lächelte nun sanft, und auch Lupins ernste, durch widrige Umstände zu früh gewelkte Züge erfrischte eine seltsame Freude über den Enthusiasmus der Jugend.

Einzig Tonks wirkte nachdenklich und unzufrieden. Sie zupfte an einer bunten Haarsträhne, verhakte die Finger ineinander und wandte schließlich ein: „Wir können doch aber nicht darauf warten, daß Hermione vielleicht etwas findet."

Snapes weißes, qualgezeichnetes Gesicht ließ sie nicht los. Hatte nicht Madam Pomfrey gesagt, daß er noch immer blutete? Wie lange überlebte das ein Mensch –trotz wohlmeinender Versorgung?

Sie suchte instinktiv Lupins Blick. Er hatte doch bei ihm gewacht, hatte vermutlich mehr gesehen, als das, was ihr noch immer vor Augen stand. Sollte er nicht derselben Meinung sein?

Das Lächeln hatte seine Augen tatsächlich nicht erreicht, und als ihre dunklen seine goldenen trafen, überwältigte sie die Tiefe des Mitgefühls, des Gleichklanges ihrer beider Seelen. Natürlich verstand er sie, teilte er ihre Ansicht, aber es lag nicht in seinem Naturell, so wie sie impulsiv aufzubegehren.

„Ich habe bereits einen Fluchspezialisten konsultiert", beruhigte sie der Direktor freundlich. „Auch im St. Mungos könnte man nicht mehr für Severus tun. Sie haben im Krankenhaus zwar eine größere Erfahrung, aber ein solcher Fall ist auch dort noch nie vorgestellt worden. Wenn ich nun zusätzlich das Sicherheitsrisiko in Betracht ziehe, glaube ich, daß Severus hier besser aufgehoben ist."

Er strich sich in einer altvertrauten Geste den langen Bart, und McGonagall erinnerte: „Die Toten – hattest du nicht etwas in Erfahrung bringen wollen?

Tonks erhob sich, straffte die Schultern, um aus der Haltung Kraft zu schöpfen und sagte dann: „Die Zauberer gehörten mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu Voldemorts Anhängern. Man hat nicht nur ihre Leichen, sondern auch ihre Wohnungen untersucht und dabei eindeutige Hinweise gefunden."

„Ist das nicht seltsam?" überlegte Lupin laut, während er langsam die Arme überkreuzte und sie vor sich auf dem Tisch ablegte. „Das würde ja bedeuten, daß gerade diese Leute ihren Herrn außerordentlich erzürnt haben, wenn er sich die Mühe macht, solch ein Exempel zu statuieren."

„Eine interessante These", pflichtete Minerva McGonagall anerkennend bei und richtete sich noch ein wenig gerader auf. „Ein gezielter Vergeltungsschlag. Aber aus welchem Grund? Wo ist der Zusammenhang zu Severus Snape?"

„Und warum hat Voldemort Alison Tichenor entführen lassen?" schloß sich Remus Lupin dem Fragenkatalog an. Nun war er es, der seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen ließ in der Hoffnung, Tonks würde hinsehen. Ahnte sie mehr, als sie sich auszusprechen getraute?

Die Anwesenden schwiegen. Auch wenn die sprichwörtlichen Kerzen entzündet worden waren, gereichte ihr flackernder Schein kaum, Licht in das allumfassende Dunkel zu bringen.

„Lohnt es denn, weiterhin so strenge Geheimhaltung zu üben?" erkundigte sich Tonks unvermittelt und entlockte dem Werwolf damit ein unfreiwilliges Grinsen. Daß ausgerechnet sie als Aurorin eine solche Frage stellte… Andererseits lag es auf der Hand, daß sich das, was mit Snape geschehen war, auf so begrenztem Raum nicht lange verheimlichen ließ, und Tonks' scharfer Sinn für das Wesentliche trotz aller Huscheligkeit hatte ihm schon bei früheren Gelegenheiten imponiert.

„Ich würde es Diskretion nennen", sagte Minerva McGonagall schlagfertig, woraufhin die junge Aurorin ein belustigtes Schmunzeln befiel und das amüsierte Glitzern in Albus Dumbledores sommerblauen Augen das Ende der Unterredung bekundete.

Hier endet Kapitel fünf.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	6. Das Bündnis

_Auch wenn es langsam vorangeht, hier ist sie die Fortsetzung. Vielen Dank an Slytherene für's Korrekturlesen und an Susanna, die ich per Mail nicht erreiche, für das Review. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 6: Das Bündnis

Hermione Granger rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen. Mittlerweile war sie so müde, daß die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Seit ihr Professor McGonagall gestattet hatte, in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek nach etwas zu suchen, das dem verletzten Slytherinhauslehrer hilfreich sein konnte, hatte sie systematisch jedes irgendwie nützlich erscheinende Buch nach relevanten Informationen durchforstet – bisher allerdings ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Es war schwer genug, sich nicht von all den faszinierenden Texten ablenken zu lassen; es gab so viel zu lernen und zu erfahren, aber sie blieb eisern und rief sich sofort zur Ordnung, wann immer ihre Gedanken abschweiften und sie sich in einem völlig anderen Gebiet festzulesen drohte.

Wenn sie nur noch diese Seite beendete…nein, es hatte keinen Zweck. In ihrer Müdigkeit würde sie im schlimmsten Fall genau das übersehen, wonach sie suchte, eine Vorstellung, bei der es sie schauderte.

Hermione balancierte den Stapel Aufzeichnungen geschickt in einer Hand durch die Regalreihen und nickte der Bibliothekarin Madam Pince betont freundlich zu. Morgen würde sie ihr eine Schachtel erlesener Pralinen mitbringen in der Hoffnung, daß die strenge Dame Naschwerk zu schätzen wußte.

Normalerweise durfte sich niemand erdreisten, ihre Dienste um diese Uhrzeit noch in Anspruch zu nehmen, aber bevor das Mädchen allein in ihrem Reich herumstöberte, schnitt sich eher der ehrwürdige Merlin den Bart.

„Morgen gibt es keine Ausnahmen", sagte sie warnend zum Abschied, und Hermione nickte demütig. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe", entgegnete sie zuckersüß und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kauerte sie sich fröstelnd an die schwelende Glut des Kamins, als hindere sie eine unbekannte Macht, in den Schlafsaal hinaufzusteigen. Sich jetzt hinzulegen, bedeutete, eine Niederlage einzugestehen, und Bücher hatten sie noch niemals im Stich gelassen.

Hermione rieb sich die Hände und dann die Augen, um besser nachdenken zu können. Auch wenn es vermessen klang und Ron sie allein für die Behauptung mindestens zwei Tage lang aufziehen würde; sie konnte sich des unbestimmten Gefühls nicht erwehren, daß die Bücher längst nicht alles beherbergten, was an Wissen zu den gesuchten Themen existierte. Für sie war das meiste natürlich neu gewesen und in höchstem Maße reizvoll, aber wenn sie sich vorstellte, daß Severus Snape mit seiner immensen Spezialbildung dort fündig werden sollte…

Heiliger Strohsack! Manchmal fiel einem das Naheliegendste zuletzt ein. Hermione federte hoch und begann, vor dem Kamin auf- und abzumarschieren. Natürlich war ihre Idee ungeheuerlich, von der Durchführbarkeit ganz zu schweigen. Dennoch, wenn es überhaupt genauere Literatur über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche oder andere Schwarzmagie im Schloß gab, dann nur an einem einzigen Ort – in Professor Snapes privaten Räumen.

Es schauderte sie bei dem Gedanken, zu nachtschlafender Zeit durchs Schloß zu schleichen, noch dazu, um in das Quartier des gefürchtetsten aller Lehrers einzudringen. Nicht, daß sie das davon abgehalten hatte, im zweiten Jahr aus immerhin seinem Büro einige spezielle Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank zu stehlen, erinnerte sie ein inneres Stimmchen mit boshafter Unverblümtheit. Hermione seufzte nachdrücklich.

Harrys Karte des Herumtreibers käme für das Unterfangen wie gerufen, und noch ehe das Gewissen ihr befehlen konnte, sich umzuentscheiden, hielt sie das gefaltete Pergament in den Händen. Aufrufezauber waren an Nützlichkeit bisweilen nicht zu überbieten.

Ein wenig zitterten ihre Hände, als sie mit trockenem Mund die Formel sprach, die Harry so leicht über die Lippen ging, aber da…auf dem leeren Pergament entfaltete sich der gesamte Plan des Schlosses, und ein rascher Blick verriet ihr, daß von Argus Filch keine Gefahr drohte. Tief atmen – also los. Wenn sie jetzt feige aufgab, würde sie sich die vertane Chance niemals verzeihen. Längst war alle Müdigkeit verflogen, und das Adrenalin, das durch ihre Blutbahn toste, versetzte sie in einen Zustand höchster Anspannung.

Hermione Granger gelangte unbehelligt aus dem Gryffindorturm bis an die Haupttreppe, die in die Kerker hinabführte. Einen Moment hielt sie inne, holte Atem in dem flackernden Licht, das die Leitfackel an die Wand warf und schloß daraus, daß Hausmeister Filch seinen Rundgang noch längst nicht beendet hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, die sich jederzeit durch einen einfachen Lichtzauber zu orientieren vermochte, mußte Filch auf Muggelmethoden zurückgreifen, da er als Squib keine Zauberkräfte besaß.

Gewiß hatte Professor Snape seine Räume gegen unerwünschte Besucher mit einem magischen Siegel belegt, dessen Öffnung sie vor allergrößte Schwierigkeiten stellen würde, aber es half nichts, wenn sie sich an einer derart exponierten Stelle wie der Haupttreppe darüber Sorgen machte.

Leichtfüßig stieg sie hinab, passierte nicht ohne ein seltsames Gefühl den Klassenraum für den Zaubertrankunterricht und SnapesBüro, um dann in einem abgelegeneren Teil der Kerker sein Privatquartier zu erreichen. Nun zahlte sich aus, weswegen sie Harry und Ron im ersten Jahr verspottet hatten. Ihre „Lernwege" durch das gesamte Schloß führten sie nämlich irgendwann unweigerlich auch in Bereiche der Kerker, die normalerweise kein Schüler, besonders aber kein Nicht-Slytherin betrat.

Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb sie vor der schweren Eichenholztür stehen. Sollte sie es wagen und einfach die Klinke drücken? Sie traute Snape durchaus zu, eine Art Abprallzauber auf das Metall gelegt zu haben, andererseits bestand die Möglichkeit, daß während seiner Krankheit zumindest Dumbledore einmal hier unten gewesen war, vielleicht um etwas nachzusehen oder zu holen.

Die kalte Klinke versetzte ihr keinen Stromschlag, aber sie gab auch nicht nach. 'Erst einfach denken, dann kompliziert, nicht umgekehrt', rief sich Hermione ins Gedächtnis und zückte den Zauberstab. Zumindest hatte Miß MacGillivray dies gemeint, als sie ihr die Grundzüge der Improvisation nahebrachte. Eine Ewigkeit schien das herzusein!

„Alohomora", versuchte sie zaghaft; mehr als schiefgehen konnte es ja nicht, aber zu ihrem größten Erstaunen klackte etwas im Schloß, und die Tür sprang knarrend auf.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über die Züge des Mädchens, doch fast sofort kehrte die Konzentration zurück, während sie sich durch einen schmalen Spalt in Snapes Gemächer schob.

Die Luft roch nach dem Staub alter Bücher und lange nicht benutzter Räumlichkeiten, aber Hermiones feiner Nase entging nicht das Aroma getrockneter Kräuter, das sich gänzlich unaufdringlich in das seltsame Bukett einfügte.

„Lumos." Der dünne Lichtkegel ihres Zauberstabes erhellte einen schmucklosen Teppich, glitt über eine schwere Kommode, auf der große Gläser mit Zaubertrankzutaten aufgereiht standen, um dann auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand vibrierend zu verharren. Bücher, vom Boden bis zur Decke. Elegante Bände und abgegriffene Rücken, goldbraune Wälzer neben schwarzen Heftchen, dazwischen Sammelausgaben der _Ars Potionis_ – eine Schatzkammer, die ihr bibliophiles Herz vor Glück höher schlagen ließ. Oh, wie war der Professor zu beneiden, eine solche Sammlung sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen! Am liebsten hätte sie sich still auf den harten Stuhl zu ihrer Linken gesetzt und einfach nur Anblick und Atmosphäre genossen, aber sie war nicht zum Vergnügen hier – und auch nicht legalerweise.

Ohne sich weiter umzusehen, begann sie, die Titel zu überfliegen. Daß Snape Standardwerke besaß wie „Die zehn anspruchsvollsten Zaubertränke" oder „Braukunst für Meister", überraschte sie nicht, aber sie entdeckte auch ein sehr seltenes Exemplar von „Magie im Wandel der Zeiten", ein kostbares Herbarium und einen Band, der ihr ein ungläubiges Grinsen entlockte – „Das Buch von der Orgel". Offenbar waren Snapes Interessen breitgefächert, denn sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, daß er ein Buch behielt, das ihn nicht interessierte.

Leider dienten die bisher entdeckten Titel nur ihrer persönlichen Erbauung, zur Lösung des Problems trugen sie jedoch nichts bei. Hermione erklomm die der Wand zugehörige Leiter, um die höher gelegenen Regale zu durchstöbern.

Aha – „Die Dunklen Künste – erhellt". Das ging schon eher in die gesuchte Richtung. „Vergessene Flüche", oho, ein Blick lohnte in jedem Fall. Und was war das? Sie betrachtete mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination ein in harmlosem Beigegelb gehaltenes Buch mit dem Titel „Dunkle Magie für begabte Kinder". Hatte Snape einst selbst daraus gelernt, oder diente es ihm als Anregung für seine pädagogische Tätigkeit? Sie schüttelte sich. Manche Dinge erfuhr man besser nicht. Hermione stellte den Band zurück und rieb sich die Augen. Nun, da ein wenig der Anspannung verflogen war und die Adrenalinwirkung nachließ, begann die Müdigkeit zurückzukehren.

Als sie „Flüche und Gegenflüche" an seinen Platz balancierte, glitt ein dünner Band aus dem Regal und fiel raschelnd zu Boden. Sie hielt sekundenlang den Atem an und lauschte. In der Stille der Nacht erschien jeder Ton vervielfacht – um Himmelswillen, Filch! Während ihrer Suche hatte sie nicht mehr auf den Hausmeister geachtet. Mit zitternden Knien stieg sie die Leiter hinab und zog die Karte des Herumtreibers zu sich heran. Tatsächlich befand sich der Punkt „Argus Filch" auf Patrouille, allerdings derzeit im Ravenclawturm, fern genug, um keine Gefahr für sie darzustellen.

Erleichtert bückte sich Hermione, um das heruntergefallene Buch aufzuheben. Ihre Hände waren kalt vor Aufregung, und Strähnen ihres Haares kitzelten sie nervös hinter den Ohren. Es war mehr ein Heft, zerlesen und grau, so daß sie es schon zurückstellen wollte, als ihr plötzlich der Titel ins Auge sprang: „Theorie der Kombinationsflüche". Von Kombinationsflüchen hatte sie noch niemals gehört. Atemlos schlug sie die erste Seite auf und hielt jäh inne. Waren da nicht Schritte auf dem Gang gewesen? Und jetzt an der Tür, keine Zeit, auf der Karte nachzusehen.

„Missetat begangen", wisperte Hermione, gefolgt von einem hastigen „Nox!" Filch konnte unmöglich in so kurzer Zeit vom Ravenclawturm bis hierher in die Kerker gelaufen sein, aber wer außer ihm und Snape würde zu nachtschlafender Stunde hier herumstreifen? Gegen ihren Willen rannen Tropfen kalten Schweißes über ihren Rücken, und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, als sie sich unter den mächtigen Schreibtisch des Tränkemeisters kauerte. Wenn man sie hier fand, zog das mit Sicherheit einen Schulverweis nach sich, ganz gleich, mit welchen hehren Intentionen sie sich getragen hatte.

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig einen Spaltbreit geöffnet. Sie selbst war ebenso scheu eingetreten, aber sie hatte hier auch nichts verloren. Für Sekundenbruchteile erkannte Hermione einen silberblonden Kopf in dem spärlichen Licht, das vom Korridor in Snapes Quartier fiel. Unfaßbar!

„Malfoy?!" entfuhr es ihr ungläubig. Der Junge fuhr wild herum. „Lumos! – Wer ist da?" Im schwachen Licht seines Zauberstabes wirkte er mindestens ebenso verschreckt und überrascht wie sie selbst. Seine hellen Augen schossen alarmiert hin und her, ohne sie jedoch zu entdecken. Zu gern wäre sie noch einen Moment unter dem Tisch geblieben; seine Verwirrung schmeckte wie ein köstlicher Trank, aber für kindische Streiche war dies wahrlich nicht der Ort.

Hermione schob sich gewandt aus ihrem Versteck; den Zauberstab hielt sie zur Sicherheit gezückt.

„Granger?!" Draco Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. Seine feingliedrigen Finger umkrampften den eigenen Zauberstab so fest, daß die Gelenke weiß hervortraten „Was tust _du_ hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", entgegnete sie kühl. Ihre eigene Furcht legte sich zusehends.

„Wohl kaum", sagte er hochmütig. „Mal sehen…unerlaubtes Eindringen in die privaten Räume eines Lehrers zu…_später _Stunde –"

„Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel!" unterbrach ihn Hermione Granger mit zornsprühenden Augen. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß _du_ in Professor Snapes Quartier nach Belieben ein- und ausgehst, egal zu welcher Stunde."

Die ungeheuerliche Zweideutigkeit ihrer Aussage traf sie erst, als sich Malfoys blasses Gesicht ungesund verfärbte.

„Ich kann nicht mitansehen, wie sie ihn sterben lassen", erklärte er nach langem Zögern heiser und ließ den Kopf hängen und allen Widerstand fahren. „Vielleicht gibt es in seiner Bibliothek Hinweise auf das, was mit ihm geschehen ist."

Er war unglücklicherweise zugegen gewesen, als Snape weitere Blutungen erlitten hatte, und die grausigen Bilder verfolgten ihn bis in die Träume.

Allmächtiger, zwei Seelen, ein Gedanke. „Willkommen im Klub, obwohl sie ihn nicht sterben lassen", entfuhr es ihr trocken, dabei erschütterte sie sein Geständnis über alle Maßen. Niemals hätte sie es dem arroganten, selbstsüchtigen Slytherin zugetraut, sich überhaupt um einen Menschen zu sorgen, und nun ging er sogar so weit, wenn schon keinen Schulverweis – immerhin handelte es sich um seinen Hauslehrer, so doch immerhin einen empfindlichen Tadel zu riskieren? Warum, in aller Welt, ausgerechnet Snape, der ihn zwar bevorzugte, aber keineswegs mit Freundlichkeit überschüttete?

„Du? – Aber wieso…" Draco Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, ganz offensichtlich völlig verwirrt. „Ich denke, du haßt ihn."

Der Ausdruck tiefer Verwunderung in ihren Augen trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen. „Haß ist ein starkes Gefühl", sagte sie ernst. „Mir liegt nur daran, daß sich der Professor erholt."

Sie hob das Büchlein auf. Sie würde es riskieren und ihn ins Vertrauen ziehen. Mehr, als alle ihre Vorurteile zu bestätigen, konnte er nicht tun, und dann wüßte sie wenigstens, daß er keinen Deut besser war, als sie immer angenommen hatte.

„Ich habe schon ein wenig Recherche betrieben", erklärte sie daher so ruhig wie möglich. „Dies könnte von Bedeutung sein."

Malfoy neigte steif den Kopf, unsicher, ob man der Streberin glauben konnte. Die überzeugte Sicherheit allerdings, mit der sie nun die erste Seite aufschlug, zeugte von ernsthaften Absichten.

„Hier steht: _Gelingt die Verbindung (Kopplung) zweier Flüche im Moment ihrer Anwendung, formt sich der Theorie nach durch bisher nicht bekannte Umstände ein völlig neuer Zauber (Kombinationsfluch), dessen Effekte praktisch nicht vorhersehbar sind._ Hast du schon mal von Kombinationsflüchen gehört?"

Draco schüttelte ehrlich den Kopf. „Eigentlich erklären sie mit schönen Worten, daß sie nichts wissen", bemerkte er unwillig und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.

Ein widerwilliges Lächeln huschte über Hermione Grangers Gesicht. „Da ist bestimmt noch mehr. Ich muß erst alles lesen." Sie schlug das Buch zu. „Aber nicht hier. Wenn Filch uns erwischt, bekommen wir richtig Ärger."

„Dann gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum", bestimmte Malfoy und sah die junge Gryffindor herausfordernd an. Auf keinen Fall ließ er die Streberin jetzt mit kostbarem Wissen entschwinden. Zwar behagte ihm der Gedanke einer Zusammenarbeit überhaupt nicht, noch dazu mit dieser Besserwisserin, diesem _Schlammblut_, aber er war klug genug einzusehen, daß es Situationen gab, in denen man sich mit dem Feind verbünden mußte, um zum Ziel zu gelangen. Dies war eine besondere Herausforderung, die er um Snapes Willen zu meistern gedachte.

Hermione seufzte. Obwohl sie lieber in den Turm zurückgekehrt wäre, war die Idee, mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten trotz aller Absurdität nicht die schlechteste. Er war clever und wußte mit Sicherheit mehr über die Dunklen Künste als sie selbst. So ungeheuerlich sein Vorschlag war, sie mit in die _Höhle der Schlange_ zu nehmen, so vermochte sie doch eine gewisse prickelnde Neugier nicht zu bezwingen. Welcher Gryffindor konnte sich schon rühmen, von einem Slytherin in dessen Refugium eingeladen worden zu sein?

Bedauerlich, daß sie auf die Karte des Herumtreibers verzichten mußten. Bei aller neu entdeckten und gewiß nur temporären Kameraderie wäre es ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Draco von der Karte zu erzählen.

xoxoxox

Der Plan stand fest. Catriona MacGillivray nahm sich Zeit, Furcht und Sorge auszusperren und die schwelende Glut heißen Zornes zu einem lodernden Feuer zu entfachen. Gewisse Zauber erforderten keinen Stab, dafür umso mehr Geistesgegenwart und beherrschte Kraft. Sie hatte überlegt, ob sie sich erst an der einfacheren Fesselmagie versuchen sollte, war jedoch zugunsten des Blendezaubers davon abgekommen. Wenn sie erst sehen konnte, verschaffte ihr dies einen bedeutenden Vorteil. Wer konnte schon wissen, wieviel Bedenkzeit man ihr einräumte? Jegliches Zeitgefühl war ihr in der endlosen Dunkelheit abhanden gekommen, und ein wenig fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was ihre Augen erblicken würden.

Aber halt – nicht den zweiten Schritt vor dem ersten tun, sonst erreichte sie gar nichts. MacGillivray konzentrierte sich, bündelte ihre Wut so wie sie es im Regenwald getan hatte, um einer Baumschlange ein anderes Interesse als sich selbst aufzuzwingen, aber der Mantel ewiger Finsternis wollte sich nicht heben. Sie nahm sich zurück, gestattete der Energie, sie ganz zu durchdringen, und plötzlich schwangen ihre Arme nach vorn, nicht mehr von den Fesseln gebunden.

Catriona entfuhr ein ungezügelter Schmerzenslaut. Die Muskeln brannten und zwickten; ihre überreizten Nervenbahnen sandten nadelscharfe Stiche durch Schultern und Rücken, aber sie war frei. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln machte sie eine mentale Notiz, Ziele nicht allzu eng zu stecken und befreite mit ungelenken, zittrigen Bewegungen auch ihre Beine.

Was nun? Sitzenbleiben und auf mangelnde Achtsamkeit des Agenten hoffen, um dann anzugreifen? Wohl kaum.

Aufstehen, sich blind im Raum orientieren und sich hinter der Tür auf die Lauer legen? Ambitioniert und größenwahnsinnig, aber immerhin eine Idee. Wenn ihr genug Zeit blieb, könnte sie noch einmal versuchen, auch den Blendezauber zu lösen. Momentan erschöpfte sie allein der Gedanke an einen weiteren Versuch.

Einen echten Kampf würde sie nicht nur wegen der Blindheit verlieren, aber wenn sie das Überraschungsmoment sinnvoll nutzte…

Hastig tastete sie nach den Resten der Fesseln und umklammerte ein genügend langes Band wie eine Versicherung. Wo mochte die Tür sein? Sich in völliger Dunkelheit zu orientieren, war unsagbar schwer. Richtung halten, geradeaus bis sie hoffentlich auf eine Wand traf. Catriona vermied, sich vorzustellen, wie würdelos ihr unsicheres Stolpern und Taumeln wirken mußte – wenn es von Erfolg gekrönt war, nahm sie alles in Kauf. Sekundenlang kräuselte eisige Furcht ihr Haar, man könnte ihre jämmerlichen Versuche längst beobachten, um ihr dann auf besonders niederträchtige Art eine Lektion zu erteilen, aber sofort verbot sie sich solche Gedanken. Nur die Flucht zählte, sonst nichts.

MacGillivrays ausgestreckte Arme stießen gegen ein Hindernis, das ihre tastenden Hände aufgrund der soliden, glatten Gleichförmigkeit als Wand identifizierten. Der erste Schritt geschafft. Nun die Tür finden – schnell, wenn jetzt jemand hereinkam, war alles verloren. Catriona folgte der ebenmäßigen Mauer, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht etwa Bilder, Regale oder sonstige Accessoires herunterzureißen. Ihre Augen tränten von der Anstrengung, trotz der Blendung etwas zu erkennen, während heiße und kalte Schauer um die Vorherrschaft in ihrem schmerzenden Körper rangen. Sie zählte mit klopfendem Herzen die Ecken, um auszuschließen, daß sie desorientiert im Kreis lief. Nach Nummer drei berührte MacGillivrays rechte Hand einen Vorsprung. Holz. Die Türzarge. Nach welcher Seite würde sie öffnen? Catriona hielt jäh inne, erstarrt vor Schreck. Schritte auf dem Gang, die sich rasch näherten.

Ruhig bleiben. Ihre Hände ertasteten die Klinke, kaltes Metall auf erhitzter Haut, und sie glitt behende zwei Schritte zurück. Geblendet und ohne Zauberstab, nur mit der lächerlichen Fessel bewaffnet blieb ihr wirklich kaum mehr als das Überraschungsmoment.

„Alohomora", vernahm sie eine dunkle Männerstimme, doch noch bevor sie sich darüber klarwerden konnte, was das bedeutete, tat der Zauber seine Wirkung, und die Tür schwang auf. Catriona spürte eine wuchtige Gestalt, roch schalen Schweiß und handelte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben völlig irrational – sie warf sich dem Fremden entgegen.

„Urr", entfuhr es ihm überrascht; er versuchte, die Angreiferin zu packen, aber MacGillivray wand sich, kratzte, trat, suchte mit dem Band seinen Hals – kurzum, sie kämpfte wie eine Furie, so daß erst der belustigte „Stupor" einer zweiten Stimme den Bedrängten befreite.

„Was für ein Temperament", lachte der Zauberer und steckte den Stab ein. Eine richtige Katze." Er beugte sich amüsiert über den leblosen Körper und wandte sich dann an seinen Begleiter. „Tragen darfst du sie, du Held. Und jetzt nichts wie weg."

xoxoxox

Catriona MacGillivray erwachte durch das gleichmäßige Rauschen niedergehenden Regens. Man hatte sie auf ein Sofa gebettet, ungefesselt, aber noch immer blind. Der Stupor, mit dem sie außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war, dröhnte als dumpfer Widerhall in ihren Ohren, aber als sie sich energisch aufsetzte, blieb der gefürchtete Schwindel aus. Gut dosierte Betäubungsflüche beherrschte nicht jeder.

„Nicht so eilig!" rief dieselbe dunkle Stimme, die den Öffnungszauber gesprochen hatte, und eine fleischige Pranke packte sie am Arm.

„Loslassen!" zischte sie empört, doch der Griff wurde nur fester, und der Mann sagte milde aufgebracht: „Nun reicht es aber. Anstatt ein wenig Dankbarkeit zu zeigen, benehmen Sie sich wie eine wildgewordene Katze. Was, meinen Sie, hätte der Geheimdienst Ihnen angetan, wenn wir Sie nicht befreit hätten?"

„Wer sind Sie denn, zum Teufel?" entfuhr es MacGillivray ungehalten. Der Muggelfluch ihres Vaters schmeckte süß auf der Zunge. „Ich wurde geblendet und sehe Sie daher nicht", fügte sie rasch hinzu, denn er Fremde verhielt sich, als wüßte er nichts von ihrer Blindheit.

„Das ist allerdings interessant. Dafür haben Sie sich wacker geschlagen", lachte der zweite Mann, dem sie den Stupor verdankte. „Vide!"

Gleißende Helligkeit umfing sie, und MacGillivray preßte beide Hände schützend vor die Augen, aber bald darauf erkannte sie Konturen und Schemen; das Licht erschien ihr weniger schmerzhaft, und sie sah in die unscharfen Gesichter zweier Männer mittleren Alters. Gefräßige Efeutute! Ohne Brille würde der Anblick klarer nicht werden, aber alles war besser, als diese vollkommene Schwärze.

„Danke", sagte sie ehrlich. „Schickt die Stiftung Sie?"

Die Männer tauschten amüsierte Blicke. „Nicht direkt", sagte der Wuchtige mit der tiefen Stimme und rieb sich das Kinn. Er erinnerte in Statur und Gehabe an einen Bären. MacGillivray bemerkte einen kaum verschorften Riß über seiner rechten Wange. Außerdem zeigte die Haut unter seinem linken Auge einen verdächtigen Blauton. In die instinktive Freude über ihre Treffsicherheit mischte sich heimliche Verlegenheit. Sie war niemand, der sich roher Gewalt bediente, und deutliche Spuren ihres Wirkens bei anderen zu erkennen, beschämte sie.

„Unser Herr will Sie sehen", fuhr der Bär fort. „Danken Sie ihm."

Catriona versteifte sich. Sie vermied die Frage, um wen es sich handelte – zu deutlich stand ein Bild vor ihren Augen. Wie pflegte ihr sprichwortliebender Vater zu sagen? Vom Regen in die Traufe. Immerhin war sie der Willkür des ministerialen Geheimdienstes entronnen. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, daß das, was ihr nun bevorstand, um Längen besser war.

„In welcher Angelegenheit?" erkundigte sie sich interessiert, ohne den Schimmer von Angst gänzlich aus ihren Augen verdrängen zu können. Wie war Voldemort, denn nur dieser konnte mit „unser Herr" gemeint sein, überhaupt auf sie aufmerksam geworden? Was mochte so dringlich sein, daß er es riskierte, sie aus den Fängen des Geheimdienstes befreien zu lassen? Und vor allen Dingen – was war mit Severus Snape geschehen? Hielt Voldemort seinen Spion gefangen? Was wollte er dann von ihr? Sie als Druckmittel gegen den Tränkemeister einsetzen? Nein, dafür gab es keine Indizien. Vernünftig bleiben.

Die Erinnerung an Snapes qualvollen Hilferuf verfolgte sie auf Schritt und Tritt, kaum, daß ihre Gedanken ein wenig Ruhe fanden.

„Das wird man Ihnen rechtzeitig mitteilen", lächelte der andere, ein mittelgroßer, hagerer Mann mit einem verschlagenen Gesicht. „Wir haben eine Mahlzeit für Sie vorbereitet. Stärken Sie sich, dann erwartet man Sie."

Hier endet Kapitel sechs.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	7. Treibsand

_Und weiter geht es! Vielen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer und eine Verbeugung vor dem kundigen Korrekturlesen der lieben Slytherene. Viel Vergnügen bei…_

Kapitel 7: Treibsand

„Da soll mich doch der Blutige Baron holen!" Draco Malfoy hieb ungeduldig auf den Tisch und zog damit nicht nur die Blicke der Schüler an den Nachbartischen auf sich, sondern auch die gestrengen Augen der Bibliothekarin Madam Pince. Sie erhob sich mit raschelnden Röcken und glitt so geschmeidig zu ihm, daß Hermione Granger, die neben Malfoy saß, unwillkürlich zurückwich.

„Du bist wirklich unbeherrscht", zischte sie und erwartete die Rüge der ältlichen Dame, die sich zu Malfoy herunterneigte und das Kunststück fertigbrachte, mit kaum geöffneten Lippen und sehr leise eine furchterregende Drohung auszusprechen – bei der nächsten noch so kleinen Störung würden sie des Studienraumes verwiesen, was halb so wild gewesen wäre, hätte es sich nicht um den einzigen neutralen Platz im Schloß gehandelt, an dem sie gemeinsam arbeiten konnten. Die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume kamen erst nach Mitternacht in Frage, und seit dem ersten Treffen, bei dem Hermione Draco in den seines Hauses gefolgt war, verspürte sie geringe Lust, einen solchen waghalsigen Ausflug allabendlich zu wiederholen. In jener Nacht hatten sie das Buch aus Snapes privater Bibliothek beinahe ausgelesen, waren aber beide zu müde gewesen, sich anschließend noch zu geistigen Höhenflügen aufzuschwingen. Am Folgetag war sie abgelenkt und kurz angebunden gewesen und ersehnte beinahe das Unterrichtsende, um Malfoy wie verabredet hier zu treffen. Daß er sich wie ein trotziges Kind gebärdete, nur weil sie nicht wie seine Kumpane Crabbe und Goyle bei jeder seiner Ideen in blinden Jubel ausbrach, überraschte und ärgerte sie zugleich, aber sie konnte sich nicht einbilden, auch nur den Bruchteil dessen zu verstehen, was in dem verwöhnten Slytherin vorging.

„Hast du dich wieder unter Kontrolle?" fragte sie spöttisch, als die Bibliothekarin an ihren Platz zurückgekehrt war. Wie konnte jemand so überreagieren, nur weil sie ihm einen Denkfehler nachgewiesen hatte?

Ein leises Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, und Hermione grinste. „Gut, du hast das Prinzip verstanden", bemerkte sie erfreut. „Also", sie wurde sofort ernst und wechselte die Taktik, „was ist unsere Theorie?"

„Professor Snape wurde von einem Kombinationsfluch getroffen", gab Draco widerstrebend zur Antwort. „Womöglich ungeplant, da bisher noch nicht einmal bekannt ist, unter welchen Umständen sich verschiedene Flüche zu einem neuen verbinden."

Er hielt inne und rieb sich mit dem Daumennagel die Lippe. Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord den Zaubertrankmeister verflucht hatte? Daß dieser etwas dem Zufall überließ, hielt Malfoy für ausgeschlossen. Sein Vater sprach zu ihm wenig über diese Dinge, aber wenn, dann schwang eine solch glühende Verehrung in Lucius' sonst so hochmütiger, beherrschter Stimme mit, daß es Draco schwerfiel, ihm nicht zu glauben. Vielleicht gehörte er seit der Gefangenschaft in Azkaban nicht mehr zu den Todessern? Wußte Granger von seiner Beziehung zu den Kreisen des Dunklen Lords? Eigentlich ausgeschlossen, aber welche Rolle spielte die schottische Hexe, die sich so lange in Hogwarts aufgehalten und gewiß mit Snape gearbeitet hatte?

Draco schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Nichts wußte er! Sein Vater, dem etwas rechtzumachen ein nahezu aussichtsloses Unterfangen darstellte, hielt ihn mit Informationen klein, erwartete aber, daß er seine Heldenverehrung teilte. Hier hatte er sich auf eine mehr als heikle Zusammenarbeit eingelassen, deren Verlauf ihn schon jetzt an die Grenzen dessen brachte, was er bereit gewesen war zu riskieren. Er hatte geglaubt, sich für den Hauslehrer und Mentor einsetzen zu können, ohne dabei seinem Vater in die Quere zu kommen und an unangenehme Geheimnisse rühren zu müssen. Wie naiv war er gewesen!

„Draco?" Hermione Grangers Stimme drang wie durch einen Schleier an sein Ohr, und Malfoy schüttelte abermals den Kopf, als könnte er die verfahrenen Gedanken damit verscheuchen. „Alles okay?"

„Sicher", bestätigte er mechanisch und entschied blitzschnell, sich auf keinerlei Spekulationen über die Herkunft des Kombinationsfluches einzulassen. Keine Taktik, die langfristig zum Erfolg führen würde, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, sich jetzt zurückzuziehen. Dafür bedeutete ihm das Wohlergehen des verschlossenen Hauslehrers zu viel.

„Ganz am Ende des Buches wird ein Experiment erwähnt", teilte ihm Hermione geschäftig mit, ohne weiter nach dem Grund seiner Geistesabwesenheit zu forschen.

„In dem beschrieben wird, wie man vorgehen könnte, um einen Kombinationsfluch, der sich selbst erneuert, beizukommen", setzte Malfoy souverän fort, dem die Fokussierung auf das Gegenmittel mehr als recht war. „Zuerst muß ein Zauber ausgeführt werden, der die Erneuerungsenergie absorbiert, dann folgen zwei _an die Situation angepaßte_ Tränke, Zauber, was auch immer, um letztlich in drei Schritten den Fluch aufzuheben."

„Wieso ausgerechnet drei?" gab Hermione zu bedenken. „Man teilt doch nicht den neuen Fluch in die ursprünglichen, die übrigens auch mehr als zwei sein können, um diese separat zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht genügt neben der Absorptionsmagie ein zusätzlicher?"

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln. Sein schmales Gesicht wirkte hohl und bleicher als sonst. „Du machst dir Sorgen um ein Haar im Barte des Merlin", sagte er abschätzig. „Überlege lieber, wie eine solch mächtige Erneuerungsenergie absorbiert werden kann. Ich muß gestehen, mir fällt dazu gerade wenig ein."

Er sah zur Uhr. „Kommst du nachher in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Ich würde gern den Professor kurz besuchen", setzte er erklärend hinzu, als er Grangers verdutztes Gesicht sah.

Sie schürzte die Lippen und legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, die ihrem jungen Gesicht etwas Bizarres verliehen. „Der Fairneß wegen erwarte ich dich im Gryffindorturm zur erklärten Stunde", beschied sie nicht unfreundlich, aber in einem selbstverständlichen Ton, der dem Jungen zutiefst mißfiel. Er sandte ihr einen durchdringenden Blick aus eigenartig grauen Augen, die in dem gedämpften Licht der Bibliothek farblos und stechend zugleich wirkten. „Ich werde da sein", sagte er zu ihrer Überraschung, „aber spar dir diese Überheblichkeit."

Hinaus war er, und Hermione Granger starrte ihm halb empört, halb verwirrt nach. Sie strich sich eine braune Lockensträhne aus der Stirn, räumte ihre Sachen zu einem säuberlichen Bündel zusammen und schickte sich an zu gehen.

Vor der Tür prallte sie mit Tonks zusammen, die entschuldigend mit der Hand wedelte und sich atemlos erkundigte, ob ihr nichts geschehen sei.

„Alles noch heil", winkte Hermione ab und beschloß, die Gelegenheit zu ergreifen und die Frage zu stellen, deren Antwort sie bereits ahnte.

„Tonks", begann sie schmeichlerisch, „hast du einen Moment Zeit?"

Die junge Aurorin warf ihr einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu und lächelte vielsagend. „Nicht, wenn du diesen Ton beibehältst", schränkte sie ein. „Ich bin kein Honigkuchenpferd, dem Schokofrösche aus dem Maul springen, wenn man es nur genügend einlullt."

Hermione wurde rot, und Tonks grinste noch mehr, nun allerdings versöhnlich. „Was gibt's denn?" lenkte sie ein.

„Miß MacGillivray wird nicht kommen, richtig?" sprudelte es über die Lippen der Schülerin. Ihre Augen hingen bittend an den dunklen der Aurorin, obwohl sie die Antwort längst kannte.

„Nicht so bald jedenfalls", entfuhr es Tonks gegen ihren Willen schnippisch. „Im Ernst, sie wird gefangengehalten, aber wir können momentan nichts für sie tun", wiederholte sie Minerva McGonagalls Halbsatz wie ein auswendiggelerntes Mantra. „Wenn du wüßtest, wie sehr ich wünschte, es wäre anders", fuhr sie fort und zerwuschelte nervös ihr Haar.

„Voldemort?" hauchte Hermione entsetzt, die Finger so fest um ihre Bücher gekrallt, daß sie schmerzten.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schüttelte Tonks den Kopf. „Der Geheimdienst", erklärte sie, was den Schrecken der Jüngeren nicht geringer werden ließ. Hatte Snapes schwere Krankheit nicht mit dessen Methoden zutun gehabt? „Aber ich erzähle dir schon wieder zu viel", rügte sich die Aurorin in ihrer unvergleichlichen Art. „Das bringt dich nur in Gefahr. Bis später." Leichtfüßig entschwand sie durch eine Seitentür und ließ Hermione bedrückt und voller Sorge zurück.

xoxoxox

„Ich habe Ihnen so viel zu erzählen, Professor", murmelte Draco Malfoy, als er sich am Bett des Zaubertränkemeisters niederließ. Snape wirkte so durchsichtig und still, daß der Junge dem Impuls, seine knochige Hand zu umklammern, nicht zu widerstehen vermochte. Die feingliedrigen Finger waren von einer unwirklichen, spröden Kälte, aber Draco umfaßte sie nur fester.

„Wir sind auf der Spur", flüsterte er, um nicht von der neugierigen Heilerin belauscht zu werden. „Wir finden etwas, das Ihnen hilft. Denken Sie nur, diese Granger hat mir ihre Mitarbeit geradezu aufgedrängt, aber ihr scheint wirklich daran gelegen zu sein, daß Sie gesund werden."

Er sah sich scheu um, als fürchtete er, beobachtet zu werden. „Hätten Sie das für möglich gehalten? – Ich definitiv nicht."

Nervös wie bei all seinen Besuchen nestelte Malfoy an seinem Hemdkragen und fuhr sich unruhig durch die silberblonden Strähnen.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wie man einen Absorptionszauber ausführt?" Er lachte freudlos. Vermutlich wußte Snape es sogar, nur nützte ihm diese Vermutung rein gar nichts.

Der Verletzte holte schwer Atem, und mit einem Mal fühlte sich Draco von der Sorge um den Hauslehrer und der gänzlich ausweglosen Lage mit unerwarteter Wucht niedergeschmettert. Er konnte unmöglich zulassen, daß Snape starb – ganz gleich, wer ihn warum verflucht hatte und was sein herrschsüchtiger Vater dazu sagte.

Madam Pomfrey fand den Jungen mit gesenktem Kopf an Snapes Seite, die schmalen Alabasterfinger des Bewußtlosen in den kräftigen, zuversichtlichen Händen seines Schülers.

Ein verräterisches Glänzen in seinen Augen, als er aufsah, sagte ihr, daß Malfoy tatsächlich Tränen vergossen hatte, aber sie ließ sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken, strich ihm nur sacht über die Schultern und erneuerte den _Hämostypticus_, der Snape immerhin davor bewahrte, innerhalb einer Stunde zu verbluten.

„Ich möchte noch bleiben", sagte Malfoy kühl, aber so ehrlich, wie ihn die Heilerin ihn noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Darum schickte sie ihn auch nicht fort, während sie die Muggelinfusion tauschte, die Snape mit zusätzlicher Flüssigkeit versorgte und ihm eine Pipette zwischen die farblosen Lippen schob. Winzige Mengen des Blutbildungstrankes einmal täglich genügten nach gewöhnlichen starken Blutungen; inzwischen hatte sie die Dosis auf sechsmal dreißig Tropfen erhöht – mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Ich bin im Büro, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Poppy Pomfrey leise und ließ den Jungen mit ihrem Patienten allein. Draco sah ihr kurz nach und nahm sich vor, diesen Vertrauensbeweis in wohlwollender Erinnerung zu behalten.

xoxoxox

„Warten Sie hier." Der wuchtige Mann mit der Körpersprache eines Bären hob die Pranke und klopfte dröhnend an eine schlichte Holztür. Catriona MacGillivray holte angespannt Atem und massierte zur Ablenkung ihre noch immer wunden Handgelenke. Dank der Bei-Apparition hatte sie keinerlei Vorstellung, wo sie sich befanden. Das gedrungene Haus hätte in seiner unauffälligen, schmucklosen Bauweise überall stehen können, nichts, das es von anderen Gebäuden abhob. MacGillivray war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie hinter der Tür eine Wohnung oder ein Büro erwarten sollte. Nahezu außer Frage stand jedoch, daß sie nicht mit Voldemort persönlich zusammentreffen würde. Der _Dunkle Lord_ begab sich gewiß nicht in ein schäbiges Bauwerk, nach allem, was sie gehört hatte.

„Herein", ertönte eine Stimme, in deren geschliffenem aristokratischem Akzent unverkennbare Arroganz mitschwang. Catriona durchzuckte eine flüchtige Erinnerung, aber sie konnte sie nicht greifen.

Der Bär hielt ihr die Tür auf, und sie trat in ein spärlich möbliertes Büro, an dessen Frontseite ein elegant gekleideter Mann mit fließendem silberblondem Haar hinter einem völlig leeren Schreibtisch saß.

Daher kannte sie die Stimme! MacGillivray warf hastig einen neutralen Ausdruck über das Entsetzen, das sie zu überwältigen drohte.

„Mr. Malfoy, was für eine Überraschung!" sagte sie liebenswürdig und hielt auf den Schreibtisch zu.

Malfoy erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und reichte ihr mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln die Hand. „Miß MacGillivray, ich fühle mich geehrt, daß Sie sich an mich erinnern", erwiderte er die Floskel, und seine kalten grauen Augen blieben unberührt von den Worten, die seine Lippen verließen.

„Wie könnte ich Ihre großzügige Zuwendung an die Stiftung vergessen?" gab die Schottin glatt zurück und nahm den dargebotenen Platz ein. „Sie haben damit nicht nur meine Arbeit wesentlich erleichtert, sondern vor allen Dingen den Fortbestand eines weiteren Forschungszweiges gesichert."

Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Bei den Verhandlungen damals hatte sie ihn als geschickten, höchst verschlagenen Taktierer erlebt, aber ebenfalls als sehr gebildeten, eloquenten Gesprächspartner und vollkommenen Gentleman – ein wenig zu erhoben vielleicht, aber keineswegs unangenehm. Dennoch hatte sie nicht recht gewußt, was sie von ihm halten sollte; wirklich sympathisch war er ihr nicht gewesen.

Und nun saß er hier als _Botschafter? Diener?_ Voldemorts. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, weniger abstrus, als man meinen mochte, und dennoch verwirrte es sie, ausgerechnet ihn in dieser Rolle anzutreffen. Was war nur mit Snape geschehen?

Lucius Malfoys stolze Lippen wölbte ein gefälliges Schmunzeln, bevor das Stahlgrau in seine harten Augen zurückkehrte, und er sagte: „Ich komme gleich zum Wesentlichen. Sie sind hier, weil Ihre Dienste benötigt werden."

MacGillivray hob eine Braue und beschränkte sich auf ein sparsames „Inwiefern?", obwohl sie innerlich bebte.

„Nun, selbstverständlich als Tränkemeisterin", gab Malfoy zurück. „Es gibt wenige, die über Ihre Fähigkeiten verfügen, und wir wählen stets die Besten." Er faltete die perfekt manikürten Hände auf dem Tisch und musterte sie aufmerksam.

MacGillivrays Gedanken rasten. Hatte sie sich getäuscht? Sprach Malfoy gar nicht für die Todesser, sondern in seiner Eigenschaft als hoher Beamter des Ministeriums? Aber nein, das war verrückt; immerhin war sie von diesen Männern aus den Fängen des Geheimdienstes befreit worden. Eine solche Aktion hätte wohl kaum das Ministerium in Auftrag gegeben.

„Dann habe ich Ihnen mein Freikommen zu verdanken?" griff sie dankbar den Einfall auf. „Ich hoffe, ich bringe Sie damit nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Meinen Dank." Sie neigte ein wenig den Kopf. „Aber gestatten Sie mir die Frage, ich war, möchte ich meinen, am schlechtesten von allen Tränkemeistern verfügbar. Warum ist Ihre Wahl trotzdem auf mich gefallen?"

Malfoy schenkte ihr einen amüsierten Blick. Seine ganze Erscheinung strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die ihm in die Wiege gelegt zu sein schien; er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sagte elegant: „Weil Sie sich, Miß MacGillivray, doch ohnehin schon unserer Sache verbunden fühlen."

Catriona gelang es, gleichzeitig überrascht und langmütig dreinzuschauen, was ihr Gegenüber zum Anlaß nahm, nicht ohne leisen Triumph in der Stimme hinzuzufügen: „Selbstverständlich ist Ihr Geheimnis sicher bei mir. Sie können mir vertrauen. Haben Sie wirklich Snape seinerzeit bei dem Werwolftrank assistiert?"

Die Worte, leicht hingeworfen, umzüngelten sie wie dünne Schlangen, jederzeit bereit, vorzustoßen und zuzuschnappen. Was wußte er noch? Hatte Voldemort diese Kenntnis von Snape erpreßt, oder gab es genug Informanten sogar in der Höhle des Löwen? Daß sich Malfoy nur etwas aus Erzählungen seines Sohnes zusammenreimte, erschien ihr wenig wahrscheinlich; immerhin hatte ihre Befreiungsaktion Hand und Fuß gehabt.

„Das habe ich in der Tat", entgegnete sie wahrheitsgemäß, und nun, da sie nicht mehr vorgeben mußte, Snape nicht zu kennen, setzte sie hinzu: „Was ist mit ihm? Sie würden wohl kaum solche Mühen auf sich nehmen, um meiner habhaft zu werden, wenn er zur Verfügung stünde."

Lucius Malfoy lächelte, doch in seinen sturmgrauen Augen glomm ein seltsames Licht. „Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, der Dunkle Lord hält Sie nicht gefangen", sagte er mit schneidender Höflichkeit. „Aber die Ehre gebietet, daß Sie sich erkenntlich zeigen, umso mehr, da Sie ohnehin mit unseren Idealen sympathisieren. Oder irrt er sich?"

Der letzte Satz, obgleich unsagbar sanft gesprochen, traf sie wie ein Peitschenschlag. MacGillivray richtete sich betont gerade auf, gab ihrem Blick die kühle Note zurück, die ihn auch sonst auszeichnete und sah Malfoy direkt an. „Keineswegs", betonte sie mit klingender Stimme und beschloß schweren Herzens, die Frage über Snapes Verbleib zu vertagen. „Was wünscht der Dunkle Lord, daß ich für ihn tue?"

„Der Dunkle Lord schätzt die Nähe zu seinen Anhängern", ließ Lucius sie wissen, erhob sich und trat dicht zu ihr. Der angenehm frische Hauch eines zweifellos exquisiten Rasierwassers umgab ihn, und sekundenlang durchfuhr sie der absurde Gedanke, daß sie neben ihm wie ein Clochard wirken mußte. Er bot ihr galant den Arm. „Mit Bei-Apparitionen sind Sie vertraut?" erkundigte er sich aus Höflichkeit, aber noch bevor sie antworten konnte, hatte er den Vorgang eingeleitet. Zeit und Raum wurden bedeutungslos.

xoxoxox

Draco Malfoy hatte schweigend an Snapes Seite ausgeharrt, seine zerbrechlichen Finger leblos in seiner jungen Hand und wollte sich gerade erheben, um sich zunächst noch für ein Weilchen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzuziehen, als die Finger des Zaubertrankmeisters sich jäh in seine krallten und sich sein Schreckenslaut mit einem Stöhnen mischte, das sich Snapes bleichen Lippen entrang.

„Merlin, Professor!" Sofort schämte Draco sich; er war schließlich kein Kind, das sich vor Geistern fürchtete. Madam Pomfrey erschien mit alarmiertem Ausdruck in ihrem gütigen Gesicht. Unglücklicherweise besaß die Heilerin ausgezeichnete Ohren.

„Was ist mit ihm? Kommt er zu sich?" erkundigte sich der junge Bursche und ließ Snapes Hand unsicher los.

„Das ist bei dem hohen Blutverlust unwahrscheinlich", teilte ihm Madam Pomfrey geduldig mit und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, den der Junge gerade noch genutzt hatte. Draco beobachtete verlegen und aufgewühlt, wie sie das dunkle Haar des Tränkemeisters zu streicheln begann.

„Er hat doch keine Schmerzen?" vergewisserte er sich und widerstand der Versuchung, Snapes zuckende Hand wieder in seine zu nehmen.

„Nein", bestätigte die Heilerin. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihn plagt. Glücklicherweise gehen diese Momente rasch vorüber. – Bis morgen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich bin sicher, Professor Snape wird es guttun, wenn Sie wiederkommen."

Sie hielt seinen verwirrten Blick einen Moment fest und entließ ihn mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns, als er ihr Friedensangebot mit einem winzigen Nicken akzeptierte.

xoxoxox

„Ihr könnt mir glauben, ich bin noch nicht müde", beharrte Hermione Granger und schlug demonstrativ das Arithmantiklehrbuch auf. Wenn sie Harry und Ron nicht bald dazu bekam, sie allein zu lassen, würde Draco Malfoy vor verschlossener Tür stehen, denn so weit ging ihr Vertrauen nicht, ihm das Paßwort zu verraten. Sie hatten den Abend mit gemeinsamen Hausaufgaben verbracht und dann noch Zeit für freundschaftliche Albernheiten gehabt, aber als die Freunde auf ihre Sondererlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung zu sprechen gekommen waren, hatte sie betont abgewinkt und scheinbar bedrückt den Kopf geschüttelt. Ein wenig bereitete ihr die Heimlichtuerei Gewissensbisse; dies waren ihre besten Freunde, denen man nichts von diesem Ausmaß verschwieg, aber sie wollte erst mehr in Erfahrung bringen, bevor Ron die Pferde scheu machte mit seinen Einwänden und Harry sich womöglich gekränkt abwandte, weil sie sich derart für seinen Erzfeind einsetzte.

„Und wenn du es hundertmal abstreitest, ich finde, du benimmst dich komisch", sagte Ron Weasley trotzig und starrte in die züngelnden Flammen, die an dem Holzscheit leckten, das Hermione eben nachgelegt hatte. Wie lange wollte sie denn noch aufbleiben?

„Gute Nacht, Ron", sagte sie in bedeutungsschwerem Singsang und hoffte, er würde die Aufforderung als Spott verstehen und nicht als dringenden Wunsch, der ihn erst recht mißtrauisch machte.

Harry Potter klemmte sich drei Bücher unter den Arm, packte mit der anderen Hand einen unordentlichen Stapel Aufzeichnungen und wandte sich zur Treppe, die in die Schlafräume führte. „Ich bin alle", verkündete er mit vernehmlichem Gähnen. „Kabbelt ohne mich weiter."

Hermione lächelte pflichtschuldig. „Nacht, Harry."

Gut. Ron loszuwerden mochte schwieriger werden, besonders, da er zwei Tassen Tee herbeigezaubert hatte und die Beine gemütlich der Länge nach ausstreckte.

„Ich möchte wirklich noch ein bißchen lesen", versuchte sie es im Guten. „Du hast schon winzige Augen."

Sie schielte zur Uhr. Mitternacht. Malfoy vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame um diese Zeit warten zu lassen, war nicht nur unhöflich, sondern geradezu unverschämt.

„Wie du willst", maulte Ron beleidigt, ließ seinen Tee unangetastet stehen und packte seine Sachen. „Bis _nachher_." In Anlehnung an die späte Stunde. Hermione nickte schicksalsergeben, lauschte angestrengt auf seine verklingenden Schritte, wartete eine Sicherheitsminute und ließ das Bild vor dem Eingang beiseite schwingen.

„Hast du keine Uhr?" fauchte Draco Malfoy zur Begrüßung und funkelte sie böse an. „Um ein Haar hätte Filch mich gesehen. Mitternacht heißt landläufig zwölf Uhr, nicht sieben nach!"

„Entschuldigung", zischte Hermione und sah sich nach der Treppe um. „Ich mußte erst Ron und Harry schlafen schicken. Wenn du weiter solchen Lärm machst, werden die dich sehen. Setz dich", lenkte sie ein, als Dracos schmales Gesicht einen freundlicheren Zug annahm. „Tee?" Sie deutete gastfreundlich auf Rons Tasse.

„Danke." Grimmig nahm Malfoy zwei Schlucke und zog ein Pergament aus seiner Robe. „Was hast du herausbekommen?"

Hermione blätterte in dem dünnen Büchlein aus Snapes Bibliothek. „Ich habe mir _wie befohlen_ Gedanken über den Absorptionszauber gemacht", entgegnete sie spitz. „Ein _Saturatis _könnte funktionieren. Professor Flitwick hat einmal darüber gesprochen."

Sie lächelte errötend, als sie Malfoys anerkennenden Blick spürte, aber die Ehrlichkeit gebot ihr einzugestehen: „Das ist weit über dem Schulstoff. Ich beherrsche den Zauber nicht. Vielleicht einer der Lehrer außer Flitwick."

Draco schnaubte abfällig. Ihm mißfiel der Gedanke, nun auch noch die Entdeckungen mit den „Potterfreunden" zu teilen. „Dafür habe ich einen Vorschlag für den Trank der ersten Stufe", murmelte er widerstrebend.

Hermiones Augen wurden groß. „Wie das?" fragte sie neugierig. „Wir haben doch kaum Anhaltspunkte, und der Curatio Hämorrhagiae wirkt nicht."

Draco wischte ihre Einwände unwirsch beiseite. „Weil die Erneuerungsenergie stärker ist, du Unke", sagte er wenig freundlich. „Aber wir können natürlich auch warten, was nach dem Absorptionszauber passiert", räumte er gekränkt ein und preßte die Lippen trotzig auf einander.

„Ist denn eine Pause zwischen den Stufen erlaubt?" erkundigte sich Hermione vorsichtig und nippte an ihrem Tee. Mit Malfoy zu arbeiten, erwies sich als problematisch; er nahm alles entsetzlich persönlich und viel zu schwer.

„Darauf wird nicht eingegangen", behauptete Draco entschieden. Ein drückendes Schweigen bereitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis er schließlich heiser fragte: „Du weißt doch immer alles. Kann man Schmerzen spüren, wenn man ohne Bewußtsein ist?"

Sie warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, und als ihre Augen den Kummer in seinen lasen, überwältigte sie ein fremdes Gefühl der Anteilnahme. Der arrogante Schleimer machte sich solche Sorgen um seinen Hauslehrer, daß sie zu gern gewußt hätte, was ihn mit dem zynischen Tränkemeister verband. Es war jedenfalls mächtig genug, daß der hochmütige Bursche echte Gefühle zeigte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke, bis zu einem gewissen Grad ist das schon möglich", sagte sie zögernd, schränkte jedoch eilig ein, als Malfoy die hellen Brauen kräuselte: „Aber Madam Pomfrey gibt ihm bestimmt Schmerzmittel."

Draco nickte mechanisch, schien aber nicht getröstet. War das wirklich derselbe Fiesling, der sie als „Schlammblut" bezeichnete und keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihr und ihren Freunden zu schaden?

„Er stirbt nicht", hörte sie sich leise sagen und legte ihre Hand sekundenlang neben seine. Von der Idee, ihn in den Grund von MacGillivrays Fernbleiben einzuweihen, nahm sie hastig Abstand. Unnötig, ihn noch mehr zu bedrücken.

Malfoy zog unwirsch die Finger fort. „Spar dir dein Mitleid", zischte er mißlaunig. „Laß uns lieber nochmal über den Trank sprechen. Kennst du den _Pax Sangralis_?"

Zu seiner Freude schüttelte sie den Kopf, und er fuhr triumphierend fort: „Es handelt sich um ein Blutreinigungsmittel. Ich habe einmal bei der Herstellung assistiert."

Als sie nicht auf die Anspielung reagierte, setzte er hinzu: „Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir uns nicht an den Curatio klammern."

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Hermione seine Worte wog und mit ihrem Wissen abglich. Erleichtert gestattete er sich ein Gähnen, als sich ihr in Konzentration verkniffenes Gesicht erhellte.

„Gar nicht mal so unintelligent, Malfoy", lobte sie nicht ohne Neid. „Wenn wir morgen mit McGonagall sprechen, wird sie beeindruckt sein."

Draco zuckte geringschätzig die Schultern, als bedeuteten ihm solche Kindereien nichts, doch in Wahrheit sehnte er sich nach dieser Form von Anerkennung, die vielleicht sogar den Ansprüchen seines perfektionistischen Vaters genügen würde.

„Du bittest sie aber um das Gespräch", sagte er kurz.

„In der Mittagspause", bestätigte Hermione, hielt ihn jedoch zurück, als er sich erhob. „Warte, ich will erst sehen, ob die Luft rein ist", erklärte sie und winkte, nachdem sie keine immanente Gefahr entdeckt hatte.

„Laß dich nicht erwischen", spöttelte sie zum Abschied, doch ein Teil von ihr, erkannte sie verblüfft, meinte es wirklich ernst. Gerade jetzt wünschte sie ihm – und sich selbst – keinen Ärger.

Malfoys spitzes Gesicht verzog sich säuerlich, doch der Gegenschlag blieb aus. „Keine Sorge", äffte er ihren Ton nach und verschmolz in einem federnden Schritt mit den Schatten, die das Licht in den Korridor warf.

Hier endet Kapitel sieben.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	8. Audienz

_Ohne viele Worte weiter im Geschehen. Vielen Dank der großartigen Slytherene für umsichtiges Betalesen._

Kapitel 8: Audienz

„Haben Sie alles behalten?" Lucius Malfoys kalte Augen glitten prüfend über MacGillivrays biegsame Gestalt. Die Schottin war niemand, der sich Unterwürfigkeit aufoktroyieren ließ.

„Ich werde ihm gebührend Ehre erweisen", entgegnete sie und betonte ihren Akzent, damit Malfoy die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme nicht spüren sollte.

Er gab ihr durch ein kurzes Nicken zu verstehen, sie möge ihm folgen und betrat vor ihr einen düsteren Saal, dessen Wände mit bizarren Skulpturen geschmückt waren. Ihre Gesichter vermochte Catriona zu ihrem Verdruß nicht zu erkennen; stattdessen beschränkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die in fließendes Tuch gehüllte Gestalt an der Stirnseite der Halle, die ihr Näherkommen konzentriert verfolgte.

MacGillivray hatte sich nie ein Bild von Voldemort gemacht, fand jedoch die androgyne Form mit dem kahlen Haupt und dem nur noch entfernt menschlichen Gesicht äußerst passend. Rasch senkte sie den Blick, um die erforderliche Demut zu zeigen und um keinesfalls in den Sog seiner mächtigen Legilimentik zu geraten.

„Mylord, die Tränkemeisterin, nach der Ihr geschickt habt", sagte Lucius Malfoy in einem halb ehrerbietigen, halb unterwürfigen Ton, der so gar nicht mit seiner stolzen Erscheinung harmonieren wollte.

MacGillivray verneigte sich tief, wagte jedoch nicht, aufzusehen. Während sie die schaurige Umgebung wenig berührte, durchdrang sie die übermächtige Aura des Dunklen Lords und rührte Saiten, von deren Existenz sie bisher nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte. Sie, deren Selbstbeherrschung weniger von besonderer Disziplin herrührte, als von natürlicher Kühle, empfand allein durch seine Präsenz ein vollkommenes Unbehagen und deutliche Furcht. Mehr denn je verstand sie nun, warum er sogar einem Mann wie Severus Snape solchen Respekt einflößte.

„Catriona", flüsterte Voldemort, und der Name formte sich mit betörender Harmonie zu einem Hauch, der ihre Seele liebkoste und ihr augenblicklich eisige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Nein! Nein, sie durfte sich seinem Spiel nicht hingeben. Ablenkung, an etwas Unverfängliches denken, sich aus dem Kokon befreien. Severus? – Bloß nicht! Unnötiges Risiko. Ihre Familie – nicht gerade unverfänglich, aber sehr wirkungsvoll. Das Bild ihres vierschrötigen Vaters vor Augen, wie er, unbeeinflußt vom Fortschritt und der Zauberkraft seiner Frau, die Sense schwang, gelang es ihr, seelenruhig „Mylord" zu erwidern und den Kopf gerade so weit zu heben, daß sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen mußte.

„Ich bin Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet", fuhr sie bedächtig fort. „Der Geheimdienst hat mich nicht gerade zuvorkommend behandelt."

Waren das die richtigen Worte? Sie konnte sich vorstellen, daß es in den Reihen der Todesser wenig Platz gab für freidenkende Frauen.

Voldemorts lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln, das in seinem unmenschlichen Gesicht jedoch verzerrt und grotesk wirkte.

„Du kannst dich erkenntlich zeigen", wisperte er amüsiert. „Ich benötige die Dienste eines exzellenten Tränkemeisters."

'Severus', durchzuckte es MacGillivray schmerzlich, 'was ist nur mit dir?'

„Euer Lob ehrt mich", sagte sie steif, und für Sekundenbruchteile wog sie das nun Folgende, bevor sie scheinbar unbefangen und viel zu kühn hinzusetzte: „Und was ist mit Eurem vorherigen geschehen?"

Wie durch einen Nebel vernahm sie eine Unmutsäußerung, Malfoy höchstwahrscheinlich, Voldemort jedoch verzog keine Miene. Er näherte sich ihr geschmeidig bis auf wenige Zentimeter, verharrte in einer Pose tiefen Nachdenkens, bis er schließlich sagte: „Er steht unglücklicherweise nicht zur Verfügung."

Catrionas Blick glitt unvorsichtigerweise höher und streifte dabei Voldemorts rote Pupillen. Eine Welle höchst widersprüchlicher Emotionen schlug augenblicklich über ihr zusammen, und etwas wie ein fremdes Bedauern stahl sich in ihr Herz. Konnte er seine Worte ernstgemeint haben?

„Du bist mutig und stolz." Die Stimme umfing sie unendlich sanft, hüllte sie in ein sonniges Wohlgefühl, aus dem sich freizumachen, wie es ein Restchen Verstand gebot, völlig absurd erschien.

Einzig ein winziger, blasser Schatten durchbrach die angenehme Wärme. 'Mutig und stolz' – wie _Severus_?

„Was wünscht Ihr, das ich für Euch tue?" zwang sie ihre Lippen zu sagen, während sie die Fingernägel so fest in die Handfläche preßte, daß sie ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr.

„Das gefällt mir", lobte Voldemort indes und sandte einen Stock in ihre Hände, als er sie taumeln sah.

MacGillivray klammerte sich daran, erschöpft und schwindelig. Er hatte ihren Geist bestenfalls gestreift, durchzuckte es sie durch anschwellendes Kopfweh, aber sie war überhaupt nicht mehr Herrin ihrer Sinne gewesen. Müßig, sich auszumalen, welche Macht er mit Leichtigkeit über sie ausüben konnte, wenn er es nur darauf anlegte.

„Euer Wunsch, Mylord", wiederholte sie müde in der irrigen Hoffnung, ihn und sich selbst abzulenken.

„Du mußt nichts tun, das du nicht schon einmal getan hättest", sagte der Dunkle Lord kryptisch und winkte Lucius Malfoy, der beflissen aus einer freskenverbrämten Nische trat, als hätte er einzig auf dieses Zeichen seines Gebieters gewartet.

„Sorge dafür, daß es Miß MacGillivray an nichts fehlt. Ich werde euch zu gegebener Zeit rufen."

Malfoy verneigte sich, und Catriona tat es ihm gleich, mechanisch, ohne Gefühlsregung. Als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, schloß sich Malfoys manikürte Hand um ihren Arm, gleichsam um sie zu leiten und im Notfall zu stützen.

Ihre Augen folgten einen Moment seinen Fingern, ließen jedoch keinen Widerstand erkennen.

„Der Dunkle Lord bat mich, für Ihr Wohlergehen zu sorgen", tat er kund, kaum, daß sie den Saal verlassen hatten. „Am besten kann das in meinem Haus geschehen."

MacGillivray probierte ein sarkastisches Lächeln, das jedoch durch Kopfweh und Erschöpfung zur Karikatur geriet.

„Ich nehme an, man wird mich suchen", wandte sie träge ein. Allmählich wurde selbstständiges Denken wieder vertrauter. Ein Schauder durchlief sie. Welch gewaltige Kraft mußte Snape wieder und wieder aufbringen, um der unermeßlichen Macht Voldemorts so souverän zu widerstehen?

Malfoy machte eine wegwerfende Geste, als besorge sie sich um völlig unbedeutende Dinge.

„Vorerst bestimmt nicht", meinte er kühl. „Exzellente Gedächtniszauber."

Triumph blitzte in seinen grauen Augen, aber seine stolzen Lippen blieben hart. Erst als Catriona anerkennend nickte, kräuselten sie sich in Anerkennung des Lobes.

„Vielleicht könnte man der Stiftung unauffällig zukommen lassen, daß ich unversehrt bin?" erkundigte sie sich beiläufig. Nun, da sie wieder nahezu unbeeinflußt zu denken vermochte, erinnerte sie sich jäh an ihre Familie, die ebenfalls keine Kenntnis von ihrem Verbleib haben konnte. Andererseits war es durchaus üblich, daß sie monatelang nichts von ihr hörten – _wenn_ sie nicht eine Information der Flamelstiftung aufgeschreckt hatte. Doch das führte zu weit, schlimm genug, wohinein sie geraten war. Daher fügte sie hinzu: „Ellen Tillinghast vermag recht hartnäckig zu sein, was ihre Tränkemeister betrifft."

Malfoys listiges Lächeln verwob sich mit dem vielsagenden Zwinkern ihrer Jadeaugen.

„Ich denke, das wird sich arrangieren lassen", versicherte er und bot ihr den Arm. „Eine letzte Bei-Apparition für heute."

'Malfoy Manor', schoß es Catriona durch den Kopf, doch schon umfing sie der Sog und trug sie mit sich fort.

Die Landung war elegant und zielgenau, dennoch drohte ihr Kopf zu zerspringen, und sie hatte nicht übel Lust, auf der Stelle ohnmächtig niederzusinken. Lucius Malfoy schien von alldem nichts zu bemerken. Er strich sich gewohnheitsmäßig den Gehrock glatt und tönte: „Willkommen auf meinem bescheidenen Anwesen."

MacGillivray, zerzaust und verschwitzt, verschwendete keine Energie auf ein fruchtloses Unterfangen. Am Zustand ihrer Kleidung würde höchstens ein kompletter Erneuerungszauber etwas ändern. Stattdessen streifte ihr Blick prüfend Malfoys hochmütige Züge. Sollte er einen feinen Sinn für Selbstironie besitzen? Aber nein, er kokettierte mit seinem Reichtum, er spielte…

„Das Schicksal hätte Sie schlechter bedenken können", bemerkte sie mit einem subtilen Lächeln. 'Waschen, hinlegen – oder umgekehrt', protestierte ihr malträtierter Geist, doch sie kämpfte die Schwäche nieder.

Das Haus, dessen kunstvoll verzierte Eingangstür ein Hauself eiligst aufriß, wirkte erhaben, aber zu ihrem Erstaunen keineswegs protzig. Edle Säulen, formvollendeter Stuck und ausladende Balkonbrüstungen in den oberen Stockwerken harmonierten auf faszinierend natürliche Weise mit Lucius Malfoys Erscheinung, so daß niemand je auf den Gedanken gekommen wäre, er hätte etwas Geringeres verdient.

Bevor sich die Gelegenheit bot, die marmorne Eingangshalle zu bewundern, eilte ein zweiter Elf herbei, den Umhang des Hausherren entgegenzunehmen. MacGillivray, in Ermangelung eines solchen Kleidungsstückes, begnügte sich damit, ihren Blick mit neutralem Interesse umherschweifen zu lassen, vermochte aber zu ihrem Mißfallen die entfernteren Objekte nur verschwommen zu erkennen. Wenn die Entführer doch nur an ihre Brille gedacht hätten! Verärgert preßte sie die Lippen aufeinander und gestattete sich ein unvorsichtiges Kopfschütteln, das eine Schmerzexplosion auslöste und sie gänzlich blind machte für die schmale Gestalt, die zu ihrer Linken aus einer der Türen trat.

„Lucius, welche Überraschung", sagte eine Stimme, in deren angenehmem Ton eine seltsame Kälte mitschwang.

Catriona blinzelte überrascht und dankte dem Zufall, daß die Frau nahe genug stand, um sie klar sehen zu können.

„Narcissa." Lucius Malfoy zog sie in eine steife Umarmung und hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre Wange, bevor er einen Schritt beiseite trat.

„Cissy, darf ich dir unseren Gast vorstellen, Catriona MacGillivray, eine Tränkemeisterin der Flamelstiftung."

Bei dem letzten Wort glitzerte es merkwürdig in seinen Augen, und die Angeredete sah aufmerksam zwischen ihrem Mann und der Fremden hin und her.

Sie war eine Frau von klassischer Schönheit, schmal, mit ebenmäßigen, fein ziselierten Gesichtszügen, einer kleinen Nase und blauen Augen, die fesselnd hätten sein können, wenn nur ein wenig Gefühl in ihnen sichtbar gewesen wäre . Sonnengoldenes Haar floß in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und betonte eine vornehme Blässe, die ihrer Gestalt etwas Übersinnliches verlieh.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern, und Catriona spürte deutlich, daß genau das Gegenteil der Fall war.

„Sie möchten sich gewiß frischmachen und ausruhen", fügte Narcissa Malfoy mit vollendeter Höflichkeit hinzu, aber ihre Augen glitten mißbilligend über MacGillivrays derangierte Erscheinung. „Ein Hauself wird für alle Wünsche Sorge tragen. – Lucius, wir sehen uns im Salon. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Sie wandte sich in einer eleganten Bewegung zum Gehen, hielt jedoch inne, als Catrionas schottischer Akzent die geschäftige Stille durchbrach. „Meinen Dank, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie mit feinem Lächeln in den schillernden Augen. Er erwiderte es selbstgefällig, nickte seiner Frau zu und schritt gemächlich davon.

MacGillivray folgte der Hausherrin die ausladenden, mit kostbarem Teppich belegten Stufen hinauf ins Obergeschoß, angestrengt darauf bedacht, in der Schmerzexplosion, die jeder Schritt auslöste, nicht fehlzutreten. Das gesellschaftliche Spiel, an dem sie noch würde teilnehmen müssen, bis sich die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter ihr schloß, kostete mehr Kraft, als sie nach all den Geschehnissen, besonders jedoch nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort, imstande war, aufzubringen. Zum zweiten Mal in Folge wünschte sie nichts sehnlicher, als auf der Stelle niederzusinken und zu schlafen.

„Bitte." Als erriete Narcissa Malfoy die Gedanken der Fremden, öffnete sich eine Tür, die den Blick auf ein luxuriöses Gästequartier freigab, in dem neben einem Schreibtisch aus Rosenholz ein Himmelbett mit Brokatdecke MacGillivrays Aufmerksamkeit gefangennahm.

„Ein Bad gehört selbstverständlich dazu", sagte Narcissa gerade. „Jerzy steht für alle Wünsche zur Verfügung. Ein Fingerschnipsen genügt."

Catriona rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Jerzy?" wiederholte sie müde. Ein seltsamer Name für einen Hauselfen.

„Polnische Vorfahren", sagte Mrs. Malfoy ungerührt. Kühl ruhten ihre blauen Augen auf dem Gast, und Catriona nahm trotz ihrer Erschöpfung zur Kenntnis, daß sie jede ihrer Bewegungen genau beobachtete.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das ich für Sie tun kann?" erkundigte sich Narcissa in just dem Moment, als Catriona mit Schrecken bewußt wurde, daß sie keinen Zauberstab besaß und auch keinen der Tränke, die sie sonst stets mitführte und damit den rasenden Kopfschmerzen machtlos ausgeliefert sein würde.

„Wenn Sie ein wenig Curatio Micraniae entbehren könnten…", sagte sie darum leichthin und lächelte dünn.

Die Hausherrin verzichtete auf die übliche, ermüdende Annahme, Tränkemeister trügen immer einen eisernen Eigenvorrat an Substanzen aller Art bei sich – immerhin sah man Catriona an, daß es sich nicht um ihren üblichen Aufzug handelte.

Sie vollführte eine kunstvolle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und fing das hereinschwebende Fläschchen geschickt mit der linken Hand.

„Nehmen Sie, soviel Sie benötigen." Sie reichte ihr die Phiole und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Vielen Dank." MacGillivray krampfte die Finger darum, bis sie fürchten mußte, das Glas zu zerbrechen. 'Wie dumm', schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, 'den Curatio nicht in Tongefäßen aufzubewahren. In Glas ist er kaum sechs Monate haltbar.'

„Ruhen Sie sich aus", drang Narcissas Stimme verwaschen an ihr Ohr, und in der erhabenen Kühle vermeinte sie plötzlich, etwas wie Anteilnahme zu entdecken. „Sie werden alle Kraft brauchen."

Ehe die vollständige Tragweite ihrer Worte MacGillivrays schmerzgeblendetes Gehirn erreicht hatte, war die Hausherrin verschwunden, und in Anbetracht ihres Unwohlseins hielt es die Schottin für geraten, auf die Wirkung des schmerzstillenden Trankes zu warten, bevor sie die Vorzüge des zweifellos exquisiten Bades in Augenschein nahm. Sie streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, aber kaum, daß ihr Haupt das Kissen berührte, versank sie in tiefen, totenähnlichen Schlaf.

xoxoxox

Draco Malfoy warf gereizte Blicke nach links und rechts, während er mit langen Schritten den Gang hinuntereilte. Hermione Granger hatte ihn informiert, daß McGonagall sie nach dem Abendessen zu sehen wünsche, aber da er wie auch schon die letzten Tage seine Freizeit auf der Krankenstation bei Snape verbracht hatte, war ihm jeglicher Sinn für Zeit abhanden gekommen. Die Stimme der Vernunft gebot, sich nun zu sputen. Zu einer Audienz bei der Vizedirektorin erschien man nicht zu spät. Außerdem legte er keinen Wert auf Grangers neunmalklugen, vorwurfsvollen Blick, wenn er sie warten ließ.

Tatsächlich wartete Hermione bereits, die Stirn in krause Falten gelegt, aber nicht, weil sie ihm zürnte. Vielmehr dachte sie angestrengt nach, und Draco durchzuckte der Gedanke, daß sie ihm weniger verkniffen deutlich sympathischer war. Natürlich rief er sich sofort zur Ordnung; eindeutig falsche Wortwahl, aber er sah ein, daß sie sich irgendwie zusammenraufen mußten, sollte Snape geholfen werden.

„Ist noch wer da?" erkundigte er sich anstelle einer Begrüßung, aber Hermione schien ohnehin keine erwartet zu haben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte mißbilligend mit der Zunge. „Ich habe doch um ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen gebeten", rügte sie sein Unvertrauen in ihr Versprechen und klopfte forsch an die Tür.

Minerva McGonagall saß kerzengerade hinter ihrem penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Im Gegensatz zu Snapes Büro erweckte ihres zwar Ehrfurcht, schüchterte jedoch nicht ein und lud trotz aller Zweckmäßigkeit zum Verweilen ein.

Sie nickte den Schülern zu und deutete mit der Feder auf zwei Stühle, die sie wohl extra für den ungewöhnlichen Besuch vor ihren Schreibtisch gezaubert hatte. Normalerweise nahm diesen Platz eine gewaltige magische Pflanze ein, die nach Dracos Ansicht eher in eines von Professor Sprouts Gewächshäusern gehört hätte, denn eine der Blüten sah ihn mit beunruhigend menschenähnlichem Blick unverwandt an. Er schüttelte sich unterdrückt und rückte so weit ab von dem Gewächs, wie es irgend möglich war, ohne aufzufallen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen", begann die Vizedirektorin ohne Umschweife und ließ nicht erkennen, wie sehr sie das ungleiche Gespann wunderte.

Hermione Granger holte tief Atem, ergriff dann aber furchtlos das Wort. „Haben Sie schon einmal von Kombinationsflüchen gehört?" fiel sie direkt mit der Tür ins Haus. Malfoy verdrehte die Augen, zog es jedoch vor, zunächst den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen.

McGonagall nahm die Brille mit einer gesetzten Bewegung herunter, faltete sie zusammen und musterte die beiden eindringlich. Draco hielt ihrem Blick mit beinahe unverschämter Herausforderung stand, während Hermione nervös ihre Finger knetete, jedoch ernsthaft fortfuhr, von ihrer Theorie zu berichten. Malfoy schwieg die ganze Zeit und ignorierte die Seitenblicke, die ihm das Mädchen zuwarf. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, herzukommen, ein verdammter Fehler. Ihm lag nichts an freundschaftlicher Zusammenarbeit mit diesen Leuten. Wie ihn die alte Hexe ansah, als traute sie ihm nicht über den Weg. Bestimmt glaubte sie kein Wort von dem, womit sie die Streberin Granger überschüttete.

„Ich halte Ihre Idee und die Schlußfolgerungen, die sich daraus ergeben könnten, keineswegs für abwegig", sagte McGonagall gerade, und Draco zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich messe ihnen so viel Bedeutung bei, daß wir noch heute abend ein Gespräch mit Direktor Dumbledore führen sollten. Sagen Sie mir jedoch eines – wie kommt es, daß gerade Sie beide sich zusammengefunden haben?"

Es war wirklich kein Geheimnis, wie Granger und Malfoy zueinander standen.

„Ich kann nicht zusehen, wie hier _abgewartet_ wird", sagte Draco feindselig. „_Ich_ möchte nicht, daß mein Hauslehrer stirbt."

Die Provokation verhallte unbeachtet. Minerva McGonagall nickte langsam. Es schien ihm ernst zu sein; die Sorge, von der Poppy Pomfrey berichtete, die unermüdliche Regelmäßigkeit, mit der er an Snapes Krankenlager wachte – nun sogar eine temporäre Kooperation mit Hermione Granger? Daß sie über kurz oder lang auf einen solchen Gedanken kommen würde, war beinahe unumgänglich; sie war zu wissensdurstig, um von einem solchen Rätsel nicht gefesselt zu werden, aber das Vorhaben ausgerechnet mit Malfoy in Angriff zu nehmen…sie schwankte zwischen Achtung und Mißtrauen. Was, wenn Draco nur vorgab, sich für das Wohl Snapes zu interessieren, um dann brühwarm alles seinem Vater zu berichten? Wieweit konnte man ihm trauen?

„Wir sind unschlüssig, was es mit dem Absorptionszauber auf sich hat", gab Hermione zu. „Ich kann keinen ausführen." Das Eingeständnis wurmte sie sichtlich.

„Darüber sprechen wir, wenn der Direktor da ist", beschied Minerva McGonagall. „Ich bitte ebenfalls Professor Lupin und Tonks zu uns." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin ein runzliger Hauself erschien, dem sie eine Nachricht in die spitzen Hände drückte. „Es ist dringend", schärfte sie ihm ein, holte die Brille wieder hervor und beförderte sie zurück auf ihre Nase.

„Damit uns die Zeit nicht lang wird, zeige ich Ihnen eine nicht alltägliche Transformation", sagte sie gänzlich unerwartet. „Sehen Sie her."

Beide Schüler gingen mit außergewöhnlichem Geschick zu Werke, um die Verwandlung eines Tintenfasses in eine Wasserkaraffe zu reproduzieren, aber gerade als Malfoy sein algengrünes Wasser in eine klare Flüssigkeit umfärben wollte, klopfte es. Albus Dumbledore trat ein, gefolgt von einem sehr ernsten Remus Lupin und einer verwunderten jungen Frau, die wohl mit „Tonks" gemeint sein mußte.

Hastig vollendete Draco den Zauber, um sich nicht vor all den Gryffindorsympathisanten zu blamieren und setzte sodann sein abweisend-hochmütiges Gesicht auf, um nicht in Verdacht zu geraten, aus eigenem Antrieb hier zu sein.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie schön", nickte der Direktor überflüssigerweise, während er sich in einem bequemen Ohrensessel niederließ, den ihm McGonagall zuvorkommenderweise aus einem dicken Lexikon erschaffen hatte.

„Was verschafft uns das Vergnügen?"

Da nun direkt angesprochen, wagte es Draco nicht, in verstocktes Schweigen zu verfallen, sondern übernahm nun seinerseits, die anderen einzuweihen. 'Wie unclever', dachte er dabei überdrüssig, 'die Privataudienz bei der alten Hexe hätten wir uns sparen können.'

Dennoch bereitete es ihm ein grimmiges Vergnügen zu sehen, wie Tonks beifällig nickte und Remus Lupin ein wenig überrascht seinen Worten lauschte. Kombinationsflüche waren offensichtliches Neuland.

„Es klingt vielleicht vermessen, aber wir möchten versuchen, durch den Absorptionszauber die Erneuerungsenergie zu bannen", endete er schließlich. „Granger – Hermione hatte einen Vorschlag."

„Professor Flitwick sprach einmal über den _Saturatis_. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie er ausgeführt wird und ob er überhaupt geeignet wäre", räumte das Mädchen mit einem bedauernden Blick ein. Sie wirkte ehrlich schuldbewußt, weil sie einmal nicht perfekt sein konnte. Draco gestattete sich ein Seufzen.

„Eure Entdeckung könnte von größter Bedeutung sein", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig. „Ich möchte unbedingt, daß die Hinweise diskutiert werden."

Hermiones müdes Gesicht erhellte ein Freudestrahlen. Draco nahm das Lob kommentar- und reglos entgegen.

„Ich denke, ich kann etwas zu dem Thema beitragen", ließ sich Remus Lupin vernehmen. „Kommt morgen um neun in mein Büro. Dort besprechen wir alles."

Eifriges Nicken von Hermione, die sich gerade entsonnen hatte, daß ihr kein Unterricht entgehen würde, weil der morgige Tag auf einen Sonnabend fiel. Malfoy gab sich keine Mühe, die Geringschätzigkeit aus seinem Blick zu verbannen – nun auch noch Kooperation mit einem Werwolf – aber auch er nickte kurz.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er kalt, erhob sich und bedeutete Hermione durch ein herrisches Kopfrucken, daß sie gefälligst zu folgen habe. Zur Überraschung der Anwesenden gehorchte sie, lächelte und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Auf dem Gang packte sie ihn gänzlich unerwartet am Handgelenk und sagte zuckersüß: „Mach das nicht nochmal, Malfoy. Wir sind gleichberechtigte Partner in der Sache."

Er blinzelte irritiert, machte sich unwirsch los und verteidigte sich: „Du merkst nie, wenn es Zeit ist zu gehen. Oder wolltest du dich noch ins rechte Licht rücken ohne mich?" Noch während die Worte hitzig über seine Lippen perlten, ärgerten sie ihn bereits. Er durfte sich nicht mit solchen Kleinlichkeiten aufhalten. Bei Merlin, es war so unheimlich schwer, stets rationellen Erwägungen den Vorzug zu geben, und es war nie die Rede davon gewesen, zivilisiert mit ihr umzugehen. Zum Teufel!

„Du bist wirklich dämlich, Malfoy", sagte Hermione ungeniert. „Denk mal drüber nach."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ ihn auf dem spärlich erhellten Korridor allein.

Hier endet Kapitel acht.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	9. Besorgungen

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, ganz gleich, was uns der siebte Band beschert hat (nein, ich „spoilere" niemanden an dieser Stelle), meine Geschichte geht davon unbeeinflußt weiter. Besonderer Dank an Slytherene, deren scharfes Auge alles sieht und deren Kommentare mir sehr dienlich waren._

_Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 9: Besorgungen

„Du warst schweigsam, Albus", bemerkte Minerva McGonagall und erhob sich, kaum, daß der junge Malfoy die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Fragst du dich, ob wir ihm trauen können?"

Die Finger des Alten strichen nachdenklich durch den langen Bart. „Eigentlich nicht", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Vielmehr bin ich überwältigt von dem, was meine Schüler im Begriff sind zu leisten. Die unwahrscheinlichste Allianz bildet sich, um dem vermeintlich unbeliebtesten Lehrer der Schule zu helfen. Das beeindruckt und rührt mich tief."

Er lächelte wehmütig. „Kombinationsflüche…daran habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht", murmelte er, und nur McGonagall, die ihn sehr gut kannte, vermochte zu ermessen, wie schwer die Last seines Versagens für ihn wog.

„Niemand hat diesem Randgebiet, das noch dazu ziemlich in Frage gestellt wird, eine Bedeutung beigemessen", erinnerte Remus Lupin sanft. „Daß es gerade unsere besten Schüler sind, die uns die Augen öffnen für Außergewöhnliches, sollte uns stolz machen, nicht schuldbewußt."

Während McGonagall zustimmend nickte, kehrte das warme Licht in Dumbledores blaue Augen zurück. Lupin, so zurückhaltend und doch von einer unverbrüchlichen, niemals verletzenden Ehrlichkeit…

Tonks aber sagte mit der ihr eigenen Unbefangenheit: „Und trotzdem fühlt man sich irgendwie schlecht."

Snapes elende Gestalt, die Qual in seinem verzerrten Gesicht – sie hätte viel für eine frühere Möglichkeit gegeben, sein Leiden zu mildern.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, der junge Malfoy handelt vielleicht aus Eigennutz?" wechselte sie das Thema, und sowohl Lupin als auch McGonagall schenkten ihr ein dankbares Lächeln für diese Ablenkung.

„Völlig sicher kann man nie sein", bestätigte die Vizedirektorin forsch, aber Dumbledore sagte ernst: „Ich glaube ihm."

Er erhob sich, raffte seinen langen Mantel und blickte mit klaren, heiteren Augen in die Runde. „Für heute belassen wir es dabei. Geruhsame Träume."

xoxoxox

Am folgenden Morgen erschien Draco zehn Minuten vor der Zeit, hütete sich aber, das Büro des Werwolfes schon zu betreten. 'Was konnte einer wie er schon wissen?' dachte er geringschätzig und ließ nicht einmal zu, daß ihn der vernünftigere Teil seines Gewissens daran erinnerte, welches Fach der Geschmähte unterrichtete.

Hermione, die mit vor Eifer glänzenden Augen wenig später zu ihm stieß, schüttelte nur den Kopf über sein griesgrämiges Gesicht, klopfte ganz unbefangen und trat beherzt ein.

Unwillkürlich mußte Draco an jenen Sommermorgen denken, an dem die Hitze im Schloßhof flirrende Fata Morganae erschuf und er trotz der Kühle in den Kerkern schweißgebadet an Snapes Tür klopfte, um ihm für eine erbärmliche Hausarbeit Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Wohlwissend, daß ihn sein Vater in einem solchen Fall mit den _Sieben Peitschen_ belegt hätte, schmerzte des Tränkemeisters eisige Ruhe umso mehr, und der kalte Blick seiner bodenlosen, schwarzen Augen brannte heiß in seiner Seele. Draco hatte sich entsetzlich geschämt, nicht nur wegen des zugegebenermaßen völlig unnötigen Fehlers, sondern vor allem, weil er Snapes Erwartungen nicht gerecht geworden war.

Seitdem betrat er Lehrerräume nicht ohne Befangenheit. Die Streberin war natürlich immun gegen solche Beklemmungen. Nun lächelte sie auch noch, was Malfoy angesichts des farblosen Werwolfes eine Ungeheuerlichkeit dünkte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Lupin mit jener subtilen Freundlichkeit, die Draco so ärgerte, weil sie in seinen Augen eine Spur zu echt war, um einzig höflich zu wirken. Er deutete auf zwei Stühle, setzte sich selbst jedoch nicht, sondern lehnte sich in einer nachdenklichen Pose gegen die Schreibtischkante, wo er eine Weile schweigend verharrte, bevor er bedächtig äußerte: „Es gibt mehrere Arten von Absorptionszaubern. Die Auroren bedienen sich in der Regel des _Exinaniro_, mit dem unerwünschte arkane Energie aus einem definierten Umfeld abgezogen werden kann. Euer _Saturatis _ist…nun, ziemlich akademisch." Bei diesem Wort wechselten Hermione und Draco einen raschen Blick, und um Malfoys Lippen zuckte trotz seines biestigen Blickes eine verräterische Heiterkeit. Das geschah Granger ganz recht, was merkte sie sich auch immer irgendwelche Spezialitäten! Daß der alte Filius Flitwick nicht immer realitätstaugliche Zauber lehrte, war schließlich kein Geheimnis.

„Tonks und ich haben uns allerdings den _Imbibus_ angewöhnt, wenn es gilt, dunkle Magie zu binden. Er hat sich bei hartnäckigen Zaubern bewährt. Ich schlage daher vor, ihr verwendet ihn anstelle des _Saturatis_. Allerdings sollten zur Sicherheit zwei oder drei Leute gleichzeitig zaubern. Man weiß nie, wie stark die Erneuerungskraft des Kombinationsfluches ist."

Hermione zuckte ein wenig ratlos die Schultern. „Natürlich, Professor, aber…" Sie unterbrach sich und errötete. Wie egoistisch, sich einzubilden, Malfoy und sie würden die gesamte Prozedur allein durchführen können. Sie beherrschte auch diesen Zauber nicht, und es blieb vermutlich keine Zeit, ihn zu lernen.

„Demnach werden Sie und Tonks…", begann Malfoy gerade bitter, aber Remus Lupin gebot ihm mit erhobener Hand zu schweigen.

„Wenn ich euch recht verstanden habe, ist unklar, ob es eine Pause zwischen der ersten und der zweiten Stufe geben darf", sagte er sachlich. „Wir sollten also versuchen, entweder keine oder nur eine sehr kurze zu machen. – Es folgt ein Trank, nicht wahr?"

„Wir haben uns überlegt, es mit dem _Pax Sangralis_ zu versuchen", beeilte sich Hermione zu sagen, und Draco bemerkte voller Genugtuung, daß Remus Lupin in der Tränkekunde offenbar nicht sonderlich bewandert war, denn ein verlegenes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, und er bemerkte: „Ich vertraue euch. Immerhin stehen Professor Snapes beste Schüler vor mir. Sind alle Zutaten vorrätig? Und wie lange wird es dauern?"

Hermiones Blick glitt zu Malfoys blassem Gesicht, der nun hochmütig die Brauen kräuselte und verkündete: „Etwa neun Stunden. Ich meine, es müßten Blaurackenkrallen und Fliegendes Mädesüß beschafft werden."

„Die verderben zu schnell", fühlte sich Hermione beflissen zu erklären, warum sich solche Zutaten nicht in den Vorräten eines so fähigen Tränkemeisters wie Severus Snape befanden. Lupin dankte ihr mit einem warmen, nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Dann begibst du dich in die Winkelgasse, Draco", bestimmte er und nickte Malfoy zu, der pikiert das junge Gesicht verzog, weil man ihn duzte, „während ich Hermione den _Imbibus_ beibringe. Einverstanden?"

Malfoy, der erst hatte auffahren wollen wegen der vermeintlichen Ungerechtigkeit, nickte jedoch knapp, und Lupin bedachte ihn dafür mit einem anerkennenden Blick, der wie prickelnde Funken seine Antipathie durchdrang und ihn vergessen ließ, daß er den Werwolf geringschätzen wollte. Man hatte ihm die Verantwortung und quasi die Vorherrschaft über den Trank der ersten Stufe übertragen, während sich die Streberin mit einem neuen Zauber herumquälen mußte. Er schielte unauffällig zu Hermione Granger, aber das Mädchen schien ausgesprochen zufrieden und sich keiner Benachteiligung bewußt. Umso besser.

Lupin kritzelte etwas mit ungeduldigen Strichen auf ein Pergament, unterzeichnete und drückte es Malfoy in die Hand.

„Die Bestätigung, daß du in Schulangelegenheiten unterwegs bist, sollte jemand fragen", erklärte er kurz. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, daß du sofort zurückkehrst, wenn du alle Zutaten hast", setzte er hinzu, nicht drohend, aber in einem seltsam ernsten Tonfall, der Draco ärgerte. „Sie können mir ruhig vertrauen; das Haus Slytherin pflegt einen besonderen Ehrenkodex", zischte er darum gereizt und stürmte hinaus, ohne noch wahrzunehmen, wie Hermione mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln die Achseln zuckte.

xoxoxox

Laufen, brennen, Grauen, machtlos, ohne Willen – Haß, Wut, Raserei, Schreie, Panik, Häme, Einsamkeit, Versagen, Unverständnis – Leere.

MacGillivray erwachte unsanft durch einen dumpfen Knall, dem ein heißer Schmerz im Ellenbogen folgte. Groggy setzte sie sich auf, rieb sich die Augen und fühlte zu ihrem Erstaunen salzige Tränen auf den Lippen. Ihre Hände zitterten. Die Nachttischlampe war zu Bruch gegangen, von ihr im Traum heruntergestoßen, und das feine Tiffanyglas lag in traurigen Scherben auf dem Boden. Eine vage Erinnerung lauerte in den Tiefen ihres Bewußtseins, ein unheilverkündender Schatten, jedoch unangreifbar und fern. Sie holte tief Atem, schloß die Augen und versuchte, bewußt die innige Verbindung zu erspüren, die sie mit Severus Snape einte. Vergebens. Ihr Geist ließ sich auf nichts fokussieren, so daß MacGillivray die Übung frustriert abbrach.

Sie schnippte nach Jerzy, der die geborstene Lampe eilfertig reparierte und auf ihr Geheiß ein duftendes Bad bereitete, in dessen köstlicher Wärme sie sich ausstreckte und sich minutenlang einzig damit beschäftigte, die Lichtbrechung in den Myriaden feinster Schaumbläschen zu bewundern.

Hatte der Traum an dessen konkreten Inhalt sie sich nicht einmal erinnerte, mit Voldemorts Legilimentik zutun? Oder war er ein Hilfeschrei, den sie aufgrund ihrer unzureichenden Fähigkeiten nur nicht verstand?

Die Schottin seufzte. Dies führte zu nichts, machte sie nur trübsinnig und nervös. Einstweilen blieb ihr ohnehin keine Wahl, warum also nicht die Vorzüge der Malfoyschen Gastfreundschaft genießen, so lange sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot? Pragmatismus war ihr vertraut, und wer sie nicht kannte, mochte ihr nüchternes, analytisches Wesen für Kaltherzigkeit halten; allein, die Methode hatte sich in unzähligen Feldstudien als unschlagbar erwiesen, und sie zwang sich, auch diese prekäre Situation emotionslos zu betrachten.

Mit Jerzys Hilfe richtete sie ihre Robe, deren erbärmlicher Zustand Narcissa Malfoys Auge beleidigt hatte und wünschte nichts sehnlicher, als einen neuen Zauberstab. Gleich nach dem Frühstück würde sie sich dieser Aufgabe widmen. Vielleicht konnte sie direkt in Ollivanders Zauberstabmanufaktur apparieren, damit sie niemand sah. Schlechtes Benehmen, zweifellos, aber immerhin handelte es sich um einen Notfall.

Geistesabwesend fuhr MacGillivray mit einem kostbaren Perlmuttkamm durch ihr Haar, arrangierte die feuchten Locken und zwirbelte die längere Strähne vorwitzig in die Stirn.

Die Konzentration spielte ihr fortwährend Streiche – schon huschte ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich der Meinung ihres Vaters zu dem Thema entsann. „Dagegen soll Essen helfen", pflegte Neachdainn MacGillivray zu sagen, wenn sich eines seiner Kinder oder seine Frau über wirre Gedanken beklagten. In der Tat war der Gedanke an ein ausgiebiges Frühstück verlockend, obgleich es Catriona zweifelhaft erschien, daß man die Mahlzeiten im Hause Malfoy zelebrierte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Narcissa Malfoy, die just in dem Moment aus einer Seitentür trat, in dem MacGillivray die Halle erreichte. Sie trug ein exquisites Kleid aus bestickter Seide, und ihr Haar war kunstvoll aufgesteckt, aber die Frisur verlieh ihrer ohnehin unnahbaren Schönheit eine seltsame Entrücktheit. Sie schien selbst überrascht von dem klirrenden Eis, das in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, als sie sich höflich erkundigte: „Fühlen Sie sich besser?"

Catriona lächelte möglichst unvoreingenommen und bestätigte: „Bedeutend, danke. Sobald sich mir die Möglichkeit bietet, bekommen Sie den Curatio ersetzt."

Mrs. Malfoy schüttelte mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung den Kopf. „Das ist überhaupt nicht von Belang", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, als könne sie nichts weniger bekümmern. „Möchten Sie frühstücken?"

„Gern", gab die Schottin zurück, ohne Narcissa aus den Augen zu lassen. Die letzten Worte des vergangenen Abends fielen ihr wieder ein. 'Sie werden alle Kraft brauchen.' Sprach sie aus Erfahrung? Wußte sie mehr, als Catriona selbst?

„Bitte." Die Hausherrin deutete auf eine Flügeltür, die sich sogleich öffnete und den Blick auf ein geschmackvolles Speisezimmer freigab, in dem die gedeckte Tafel so placiert worden war, daß jeder Gast den herrlichen Garten bewundern konnte, ohne den Kopf wenden zu müssen.

Lucius Malfoy, der entweder dem Anblick gestalteter Natur nichts abgewinnen konnte oder ihn zur Genüge kannte, sah von seiner Zeitung auf und erhob sich galant, als die beiden Frauen nähertraten.

„Sie sehen erholt aus, Miß MacGillivray", sagte er neckend, und seine schiefergrauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam, ganz als bereite es ihm Vergnügen, zur Abwechslung eine andere Frau als seine eigene bei Tisch zu erblicken.

„Das verdanke ich Ihrer Gastfreundschaft", gab Catriona freimütig zurück. Trotz eines leichten Unbehagens konnte sie nicht leugnen, einen gewissen Gefallen an der Gratwanderung zwischen Spiel und Gefahr zu finden.

Narcissa Malfoy betrachtete sie mit kühler Überlegenheit, und ihre langen Wimpern überschatteten ein hintergründiges Wissen in stahlblauen Augen.

Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen, durchzuckte es sie jäh. Wenngleich sie gesellschaftliche Veranstaltungen von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus reizten, mußte sie im Stillen doch einsehen, daß sie alles andere als geübt war im Ränkespiel. Die Anlässe, zu denen die Flamelstiftung bat, waren ganz anderer Natur – von wissenschaftlichem, interkulturellem Austausch geprägte Treffen, bei denen Herkunft und Status allenfalls eine untergeordnete Rolle spielten. Hier dagegen…

Aber ihr Schicksal zu beklagen brachte sie nicht weiter, und Catriona verdrängte die unliebsamen Gedanken einstweilen.

„Sie benötigen einen neuen Zauberstab", sagte Lucius Malfoy plötzlich und faltete den _Tagespropheten_ zusammen. „Kein Zauberer sollte ohne sein."

Ein Lächeln erhellte MacGillivrays aristokratische Züge. „Denselben Gedanken hatte ich auch schon", bestätigte sie erfreut. „Ich fühle mich tatsächlich etwas unvollständig."

Sie stellte die exquisite Porzellantasse behutsam ab und sann dem vollmundigen Aroma edelsten Kaffees nach, das ihre Sinne belebte und ihrem Gaumen schmeichelte.

„Glauben Sie, ich sollte mich in der Winkelgasse sehenlassen?" erkundigte sie sich beiläufig und warf einen raschen Blick in Narcissas Richtung, aber die Hausherrin blieb völlig unbewegt. Wieviel hatte Lucius ihr erzählt?

„Übertreiben sollten Sie es nicht", entgegnete er frostig. „Es ist weiser, direkt zu Ollivander zu apparieren."

MacGillivray nickte ernst, bemerkte jedoch entschieden: „Tatsächlich gibt es noch etwas, das ich nicht länger entbehren möchte. Aber Mrs. Gairden, die Optikerin, ist eine verschwiegene Person."

Ein winziges Lächeln irrlichterte für Sekundenbruchteile in Narcissas makellosem Gesicht, bevor es der unangreifbaren, frostigen Höflichkeit wich, die ihre zweite Natur zu sein schien.

„Ich begleite Sie", bestimmte sie sehr zu Catrionas Überraschung. „Die Schneiderin wollte mich schon letzte Woche zu einer Anprobe sehen, aber ich konnte es nicht einrichten. Madam Gairden hat ihr Geschäft in Nummer 77, gleich neben der Apotheke, nicht wahr?"

MacGillivray nickte verblüfft, aber da Lucius das Verhalten seiner Frau keineswegs seltsam zu finden schien, schob sie ihre Verwunderung beiseite.

Mehrere Stunden später verließ sie höchst zufrieden die Zauberstabmanufaktur. Mr. Ollivander hatte wie stets einen Rat gewußt und ohne zu zögern ein Modell aus dem Holz der Ölweide vorgeschlagen, und der Stab hatte sich ihrer Magie gefügt und angepaßt, als hätte sie nie einen anderen besessen. Nun, da das kostbare Stück glatt und vertraut in ihrer Hand lag, überkam sie eine drängende Versuchung, sich davonzustehlen, vor die Tore von Hogwarts zu apparieren und dort nach Snapes Verbleib und Zustand zu forschen, allein, sie bezwang den Wunsch mit rücksichtsloser Härte. Wenn Malfoy Unrecht gehabt hatte und der Geheimdienst sie doch bereits suchte, würde man dort beginnen. Weder wünschte sie, die Schüler in Gefahr zu bringen noch vermeidbare Unruhe zu stiften. Und vor zwei Parteien auf der Flucht zu sein, behagte ihr schon gar nicht. Nein, sie mußte Voldemorts Spiel mitspielen. Hatte sich damit nicht die Frage von selbst geklärt, wieweit ihr bisheriger Einsatz für den Orden als Verpflichtung galt? MacGillivray seufzte.

„Oh!" rief Mrs. Gairden, die Optikerin, konsterniert aus, als die Schottin direkt in ihren Laden apparierte. Sie fing sich jedoch sofort wieder, als sie die Besucherin erkannte. „Miß MacGillivray, jeder weiß, daß die Tränkemeister der Flamelstiftung überdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten besitzen", schnarrte sie anstelle einer Begrüßung, aber Catriona fiel ihr mit hochgezogenen Brauen ins Wort: „Freuen Sie sich etwa nicht, mich zu sehen?"

„Aber natürlich", sagte ihr Gegenüber ruhig und setzte trocken hinzu: „Noch mehr hätte ich mich allerdings gefreut, wenn Sie die Tür benützt hätten."

Sie rieb sich die langen, dünnen Finger in einer Art, die Catriona an eine Gottesanbeterin erinnerte. Seltsam, früher war ihr die Ähnlichkeit nie aufgefallen.

„Möchten Sie eine neue Brille oder ein Duplikat Ihrer alten?" erkundigte sie sich nachsichtig, noch bevor MacGillivray den Grund ihres Besuches genannt hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hielt sie Brillenverlust im Urwald für ein kaum vermeidbares Berufsrisiko.

„Duplikat", sagte die Tränkemeisterin kurz, ihr Interesse plötzlich gefesselt durch ein Modell mit besonderem Stegbesatz, das unter all den Auslagen hervorstach.

„Ein Jammer", sagte Mrs. Gairdens Stimme hinter ihr. „Dabei hatte Miß Tichenor extra auf dieser Sonderanfertigung bestanden."

MacGillivray wandte sich mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr um. „Und nun gefällt sie ihr nicht?" riet sie, ohne den Sinn hinter der Bemerkung zu erfassen.

„Aber nein", winkte die Optikerin entschieden ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alison Tichenor wurde bei dem Überfall durch die Werwölfe entführt. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre so abgeschieden wie Sie im Urwald. Gewisse Nachrichten möchte man gar nicht erfahren."

„In der Tat", entfuhr es MacGillivray, und sie wandte sich etwas zu eilig wieder den Auslagen zu. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Mit einem Mal bekam Voldemorts kryptische Aussage einen Sinn. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Sein Tränkemeister war aus bisher ungeklärter Ursache nicht verfügbar, der von ihm ersonnene Werwolftrank hatte sich aber in besagtem Überfall bewährt und war nun aufgebraucht.

Sie schauderte und hatte große Not, die Last der Erkenntnis nicht allzu deutlich zu tragen. Einer plötzlichen, irrationalen Eingebung folgend beschloß sie, zur Sicherheit einige Skrupel Yohimberinde mitzunehmen. Sie rief der Optikerin etwas zu, die sich noch in der Werkstatt mit dem Duplikat ihrer Brille mühte und huschte geschwind in das Nachbargeschäft, in dem der Apotheker Ambrosius Theriak gerade auf der obersten Stufe einer Leiter balancierte, um den Inhalt eines mächtigen Standgefäßes aufzufüllen.

Er betrachtete die Kundin erst über den Rand seiner goldenen Brille, schob sie dann auf die Nase und sah darunter hervor.

„Miß MacGillivray", beschied er nach dieser Musterung erfreut und stieg zu ihr herab. „Sie weilen wieder einmal im Lande? Darf ich auf einen Großauftrag der Stiftung hoffen?"

„Natürlich", sagte die Schottin ungewollt schroff, „hoffen dürfen Sie immer. Ich bin jedoch inoffiziell hier."

Er zuckte die Schultern, als bekümmere ihn das nicht. Ein angenehmes, altmodisches Lächeln tanzte in seinem Gesicht, und in plötzlicher Sympathie bedauerte MacGillivray ihre schnippische Bemerkung.

„Vier Skrupel Yohimbe Cortex bitte", sagte sie versöhnlich.

Die dunklen Brauen des Apothekers zuckten amüsiert, und sie las seine Gedanken, als sprächen sie zu ihr, aber er war zu höflich, eine Bemerkung zu machen.

'Nein', dachte Catriona säuerlich, 'wir planen keine Orgien. Wenn Sie wüßten, in welchen Kreisen ich neuerdings verkehre…'

Sie nahm das braue Tütchen entgegen, zahlte und schlüpfte mit ernstem Gesicht behende hinaus.

Ohne sich umzusehen wandte sie sich nach links, wo die Optikerei lag und stieß mit voller Wucht gegen einen Passanten, der sich empört den Umhang glattstrich und bereit schien, sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu echauffieren, als er mitten im Wort abbrach und sein Gegenüber anstarrte, als habe er einen Geist gesehen.

„Sie!" entfuhr es ihm ungezügelt. „Miß…"

„Malfoy!" zischte MacGillivray nicht minder überrascht und drängte den Jungen in den Hauseingang. „Haben Sie keinen Unterricht?"

„Aber –", begann Draco erneut, verwirrt von ihrer Schroffheit, kam jedoch nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, denn aus dem Nichts war mit einem melodischen Plopp seine Mutter aufgetaucht, die die beiden sofort erspäht hatte und nun verwundert zwischen ihnen hin- und hersah.

„Draco", sagte sie und hob mißtrauisch bleistiftdünne Brauen, „was tust du denn hier?"

„Trankzutaten beschaffen", entgegnete er prompt. „Hallo, Mutter."

MacGillivrays Erschrecken wich Faszination, als sie Zeugin des Malfoyschen Verhaltenscodex' wurde, nach dem Draco Narcissa kühl die linke Wange bot, die auf dieses Zeichen hin einen flüchtigen Kuß darauf hauchte.

„Ich dachte, das wäre Snapes Aufgabe", bemerkte Mrs. Malfoy spitz, und Catriona fuhr ob des Namens unmerklich zusammen.

„Hausprojekt", log Draco, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und versuchte krampfhaft, MacGillivrays Blick aufzufangen, aber die Schottin nickte seiner Mutter, die sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen zu kennen schien, höflich zu und verfügte sich ins Geschäft der schrulligen Optikerin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich Narcissa vertraulicher, nun, da sie allein waren. „Du schreibst kaum."

„Ach was", wehrte sich Draco unwirsch, „du übertreibst. Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. – Kennst du die Dame?" Vielleicht war es unklug, sie das zu fragen, aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

So weit er sich erinnerte, verkehrte seine Mutter nicht in Wissenschaftlerkreisen, und wenn sie sie kannte, dann allenfalls über seinen Vater, der, wie Draco sehr wohl wußte, mit gezielten Spenden für diese und jene Stiftung sich in allerbestes Licht zu rücken verstand. Sein Vater allerdings war ein heikles Thema, und der junge Malfoy preßte vor Ärger die Lippen fest aufeinander. Vermaledeites Schicksal, er wollte doch nur Snape helfen und nicht Partei ergreifen oder sich gar gegen seinen Vater stellen. Und wie paßte diese schottische Hexe in das Bild? Sie spazierte in der Winkelgasse herum, obwohl man ihrer dringend in Hogwarts bedurfte. Was wenn – einzig die von Lucius und Snape vorgelebte Contenance in jeder Lebenslage bewahrte den Jungen vor einem entsetzten Zusammenfahren, als ihn der Gedanke wie ein Klatscher traf. Was, wenn sie zum _Kreis_ seines Vaters gehörte und auf der, nun, dunkleren Seite stand, seinerzeit eingeschleust, um Informationen aus Dumbledores Refugium zu sammeln? Aber das war unlogisch, rief sich Draco ins Bewußtsein, Severus Snape fungierte ja bereits als Spion für den Dunklen Lord.

„Sie ist Gast in unserem Hause", sagte Narcissa ohne Begeisterung. „Offensichtlich eine Sympathisantin. Warum?"

„Nur so." Draco zuckte gleichmütig die Schultern. „Ich muß mich beeilen, Mutter", sagte er dann hastig. „Sonst gibt es Ärger. Auf Wiedersehen. Grüß Vater von mir."

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Mrs. Malfoy kühl und dann, weicher: „Und du Professor Snape."

Draco nickte gehorsam, lächelte mechanisch und hastete in die Apotheke, während sich Narcissa Zeit nahm, Madam Gairdens Optikerei zu betreten.

Die Tränkemeisterin begutachtete sich gerade im Spiegel, und wenn auch Narcissa an sich selbst niemals eine Brille geduldet hätte, erkannte sie doch die Stilsicherheit, mit der die Fremde ein Modell gewählt hatte, das perfekt ihre ebenmäßigen Züge unterstrich.

„Viel besser", sagte MacGillivray voller Inbrunst, lächelte Mrs. Malfoy zu und überreichte der Optikerin ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. „Vielen Dank."

„Bis zum nächsten Mal", sagte Mrs. Gairden hintergründig, aber wie immer gelang ihr das Kunststück, trotz aller Schlitzohrigkeit seriös und überaus zuvorkommend zu wirken. Was die intellektuelle Tränkemeisterin mit der Frau von Lucius Malfoy verband, würde ihr allerdings auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Hier endet Kapitel neun.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	10. Alison Tichenor

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, sehr viel „wahres Leben", das mich auf Trab hält… Ich wünsche dennoch viel Vergnügen bei der Fortsetzung und bedanke mich bei meiner vorzüglichen Beta Slytherene._

Kapitel 10: Alison Tichenor

Draco Malfoy entstieg zerzaust und rußgeschwärzt dem Reisekamin, vergewisserte sich, daß den kostbaren Trankzutaten nichts geschehen war und begab sich direkt zu Remus Lupins Klassenraum.

„Auf drei", sagte eine Frauenstimme, und Malfoy wurde Zeuge eines gewaltigen blauen Stromes, gespeist von drei Zauberstäben, der sich um ein schmuckloses Gefäß in der Mitte des Raumes wand. Während Tonks und Lupin konzentriert, aber nicht angestrengt wirkten, standen Hermione Granger tatsächlich Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

Das Behältnis in Form einer Urne vibrierte, tanzte und sandte rote Zungen arkaner Energie in das absorbierende Blau, das sie knisternd neutralisierte. Nicht ohne Faszination starrte Malfoy auf das ungewohnte Schauspiel, bis der _Imbibus_ der drei in einer Supernova kobaltblauen Lichtes gleichzeitig verlosch.

„Besser", schätzte Hermione kritisch, und Draco fragte sich, ob sie damit auf die eigene Leistung anspielte, „aber längst noch nicht gut genug. Können wir noch einmal üben?" Vor Eifer hatte sie den Neuankömmling gar nicht bemerkt.

Tonks grinste, während sie sich einige lose Haarsträhnen aus den Augen pustete. „Das war schon nicht schlecht", beschwichtigte sie mit von eigenartiger Bestimmtheit durchwobenem Amüsement. „Wir üben nachher noch einmal. – Draco, hast du alles bekommen?"

Malfoy bestätigte durch ein schroffes Nicken und fixierte Hermione eindringlich mit den Augen in der Hoffnung, sie möge erkennen, daß er ihr etwas mitzuteilen hatte.

„Wir können gleich beginnen", sagte er ungeduldig. „Wenn Sie hier fertig sind."

Tonks, deren aufmüpfiges Haar wieder in die Stirn zurückgefallen war, nahm nun den Zauberstab zu Hilfe, was der Angelegenheit eine unwiderstehliche Komik verlieh, sah es doch aus, als wolle sie den überlangen Stab hinter ein Ohr klemmen.

Lupin lächelte Hermione abgelenkt zu und bestimmte: „Ihr nutzt am besten Professor Snapes Labor. Tonks läßt euch rein, sollte noch zugesperrt sein."

Mit einem säuerlichen Grinsen ließ die Aurorin von ihrer Frisur ab. Sie ignorierte das hämische Grinsen, das sich auf Malfoys hochmütigem Gesicht in Erwartung der Dinge, die da kommen mochten, ausbreitete und ging forsch voran.

Hermione gab sich indessen Mühe, ihre Zweifel besser zu verbergen, während sie den beiden eilig folgte. Snapes Versiegelungszauber waren von überragender, durchtriebener Qualität und Tonks… nun ja, bisweilen ein wenig durcheinander. Wenn sie sich nur nicht vor Draco Malfoy blamierte.

Die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tür des Tränkelaboratoriums rief in Hermione stets eine freudige Ehrfurcht wach, in die sich allerdings regelmäßig ein Wermutstropfen von Snapes unausstehlicher Art zu mischen pflegte. Heute klopfte ihr Herz in gespannter Erwartung; sie würden einen höchst anspruchsvollen Trank brauen, auf sich selbst gestellt und nicht etwa zu Schulzwecken, nein, dies war im wörtlichen Sinne lebenswichtig.

Nymphadora Tonks, den Zauberstab bereit, vollführte eine zackige Bewegung mit der rechten Hand, und die Riegel sprangen widerwillig beiseite. „Bitte sehr", sagte sie zufrieden, und während Draco aussah, als habe er eine Kröte verschluckt, lächelte Hermione überrascht und erleichtert zugleich und schämte sich für ihre Zweifel. Wie alle anderen fiel sie immer wieder auf Tonks' zerstreutes, bisweilen tolpatschiges Wesen herein, obgleich sie es nunmehr eigentlich besser wissen sollte.

„Ihr kommt zurecht?" erkundigte sich die Aurorin von der Schwelle her, wo sie mit vorgerecktem Hals mißtrauisch in das dämmrige Laboratorium lugte. Wenn sie auch das Tor zu seinem Heiligtum geöffnet hatte, Respekt und eine gewisse Abscheu verboten ihr, das düstere Refugium zu betreten, in dem sich Draco Malfoy so ungezwungen bewegte, als habe er nie etwas anderes getan.

„Natürlich", sagte er gerade hochnäsig und bedachte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick, woraufhin Hermione, so schien es wenigstens, eine Extraportion Süße in ihre Stimme legte und „Vielen Dank, Tonks", schmeichelte. Die Aurorin schüttelte den Kopf und schloß die Tür mit einem Seufzen.

„So", verkündete Draco und entfachte mit einer herrischen Bewegung ein loderndes Feuer unter dem erstbesten Kessel, dessen er habhaft geworden war. „Während das hier vorglüht, muß ich dir etwas erzählen."

Er sortierte mit besonderer Sorgfalt die Döschen, die er in der Winkelgasse erworben hatte und beschwor ein in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch, das selbsttätig die Seite aufblätterte, auf der der _Pax Sangralis_ verzeichnet war.

„Deine schottische Tränkemeisterin kann so verhindert nicht sein", sagte er spöttisch, während er wie selbstverständlich weitere Zutaten heranschweben ließ und Hermione im Stillen gegen aufkeimende Bewunderung über sein souveränes Hantieren ankämpfte. „Ich habe sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen."

„Unmöglich!" rief Hermione entschieden. Sie schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf und bekräftigte: „Du mußt sie verwechselt haben. Zufällig weiß ich von McGonagall, daß der ministeriale Geheimdienst sie festhält."

Nun hatte sie es Draco doch sagen müssen. Er hob spöttisch schmale Brauen, aber in seinem Hals formte sich ein Kloß mit unangenehmer Enge. Stand MacGillivray dem Dunklen Lord doch näher, als er vermutet hatte? War sie deshalb verhört worden und dann entkommen? Gewährte sein Vater ihr Schutz? Aber wieso zeigte sie sich dann in der Winkelgasse?

„Zufällig habe ich mit ihr gesprochen", äffte Draco Hermiones Tonfall bissig nach. Sollte die Streberin darauf antworten! „Accio, Wasserabscheider!" Er fing das gereizt herbeizischende Glasgerät reaktionsschnell mit einem gezielten Griff und legte es sanft zu Seiten der Trankzutaten.

„Und was hat sie gesagt, warum sie nicht kommt?" gab Hermione ebenso scharf zurück. Nach einem raschen Blick in das Buch erweiterte sie den Gerätepark mit trotziger Geste und herausforderndem Blitzen in den Augen um drei Rundkolben und einen schlangenverzierten Rührlöffel aus Messing. Malfoy sollte nicht glauben, daß er sie mit angeberischem Gehabe einschüchtern konnte. Sie warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu, dem er zu ihrer Verwunderung nicht standhielt .

„Sie ist Gast im Hause meines Vaters", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Meine Mutter war bei ihr."

„Wie bitte?" entfuhr es Hermione ein wenig zu schrill. „Aber ich dachte… die Stiftung hat es Dumbledore selbst mitgeteilt, daß sie…" Sie verstummte, zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Bist du sicher?" verlangte sie sodann mit grimmigem Elan zu wissen. „Das ist nicht der Moment für dumme Scherze."

Malfoy sandte ihr einen bitterbösen Blick, bevor er sich ruckartig abwandte und das Feuer dämpfte. „Danke für die Belehrung", sagte er höhnisch. „Du tätest gut daran, das von dir propagierte Vertrauen auch selbst zu praktizieren."

Er begann mit ungestümer Hand eine Glasapparatur aufzubauen, die Hermione als Wasserdampfdestillationsanlage erkannte.

„Entschuldige." Die Worte wagten sich nur zögerlich über ihre Lippen, kratzten unangenehm auf der Zunge, aber Draco, der stocksteif verharrt hatte, als hätte er sich verhört, entspannte sich ein wenig und gab durch ein kurzes Nicken zu verstehen, daß er ihre Entschuldigung akzeptierte.

„Was schließen wir nun aber daraus?" bohrte Hermione, erleichtert, daß sie diese heikle Klippe umschifft hatte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, daß Miß MacGillivray eine Ver –" Sie biß sich auf die Lippen und schluckte aufgeregt. Malfoys helle Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren. „…eine Verräterin ist?" vollendete er den Satz für sie. „Sieh dich vor, wem du was unterstellst", setzte er drohend hinzu und fuhr sich unwirsch durch die Haare. Schon wieder war er dabei, sich in Loyalitätsfragen zu verstricken, dabei wollte er doch nur Severus Snape helfen. MacGillivray war ihm weder sympathisch noch unsympathisch, doch allein die Tatsache, daß Granger sie zu mögen schien und fest an ihre Gesinnung gegen den Dunklen Lord glaubte, reizte seinen Widerstand.

„Jedenfalls sind wir vorerst auf uns allein gestellt", sagte Hermione mit einem Mal und in einem Tonfall, der gleichzeitig befehlend und endgültig klang. „Du hast schon einmal assistiert, sagst du. Wie gehen wir also vor?"

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, und ihre haselbraunen Augen beschworen Malfoys graue, den Fall MacGillivray vorerst ruhen zu lassen, um das höhere Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Nach einer vollen Minute bangen Abwägens zückte Draco den Zauberstab. „Accio, Kühlschlange."

Diplomatisch konnte sie sein, die Streberin, gestand er sich nicht ohne einen Funken widerwilliger Bewunderung ein.

Hermione Granger riß überrascht die Augen auf, als ein Körbchen majestätisch heranschwebte, in dem sich eine schmale, unscheinbare Schlange zischelnd ringelte. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Professor Snape eine hat", bemerkte sie aus einem Abstand, der gerade noch als respektvoll durchgehen mochte.

„Das ist ja nicht so verwunderlich", gab Draco schroff zurück. „Er ist der Zaubertränke_meister_." Er befüllte einen großen Zweihalskolben mit dem erst kürzlich erworbenen Fliegenden Mädesüß, fügte Wasser hinzu und verband ihn über ein Glasrohr mit einem zweiten Kolben, in dem der Wasserdampf erzeugt werden würde. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen", murmelte er konzentriert, bevor er mit einem eleganten „Accio Heizpilze" zwei beigebraune Gewächse aufrief, die sich paßgenau um die Kolben drapierten und sofort ihre Arbeit aufnahmen.

Hermione Granger lächelte beglückt. So sehr es ihr Freude bereitete, selbst einen Trank zu brauen oder die Herstellung vorzubereiten, so gern beobachtete sie eine fähige Person dabei, stellte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fest. Allmählich begann sie zu begreifen, was Snape meinte, wenn er von der hohen Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei sprach, warum er sie zu Recht als eine Besonderheit unter den magischen Disziplinen bezeichnete, die mit Hinwendung, Konzentration und unerläßlicher Präzision ausgeführt werden mußte und daher bei weitem nicht für jeden Tölpel geeignet war. Draco Malfoy, gestand sie sich zum ersten Male neidlos ein, besaß jenes von Snape beschworene außergewöhnliche Talent, das eine ungezwungene, geschmeidige Selbstverständlichkeit über seine Handlungen legte, derer er sich selbst kaum bewußt war. Während sie sehr gute Leistungen erbrachte, weil sie fleißig war und sich Gewissenhaftigkeit und Intelligenz zu einem erfolgreichen Paar verbanden, flogen Draco die Fähigkeiten nachgerade zu. Sie mußte sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, was Snape über diese oder jene Reaktion gelehrt hatte, er dagegen tat alles automatisch mit einer irritierenden Leichtigkeit und dennoch nie nachlassenden Eleganz, die sie, in höherer Perfektion zwar, bisher nur bei Snape selbst und Catriona MacGillivray gesehen hatte.

Wenn sie nur wüßten, welche Bewandtnis es mit der Tränkemeisterin hatte. Hermione nahm sich vor, Dracos Beobachtung so bald als möglich mit Tonks und Lupin zu besprechen. Unterdessen…

„Willst du vielleicht den Basistrank ansetzen?" riß sie Dracos sarkastische Stimme aus ihren Überlegungen. „Einfach den Anweisungen im Buch folgen. Sind ja nicht schwierig. Meinen Extrakt brauchen wir erst später."

Sie verbiß um des Friedens Willen eine scharfe Erwiderung und stürzte sich in die Arbeit. Malfoy hatte bereits eindeutig zu viele Verhaltensweisen Severus Snapes übernommen, aber ihm war sie gewachsen, und sobald der Tränkemeister außer Lebensgefahr war, würde sie ihm die Arroganz in barer Münze heimzahlen.

xoxoxox

Malfoy Manor lag in strahlendem Sonnenschein, als Catriona MacGillivray und Narcissa Malfoy zurückkehrten. Die Schottin nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, daß die Statuen im Garten ausgefeilte Gesichtszüge trugen, über Frivolität und Spott bis zu überschwenglicher Freude. Dicht am Haus wuchsen kräftige Rosenbüsche, geschützt durch Lavendel, und der Efeu, der an einem scharf begrenzten Spalier emporrankte, war von einem gesunden Dunkelgrün, in dem Catriona sogar die Blattadern ausmachen konnte. So eine Sehhilfe machte sich doch bezahlt, besonders, wenn man gezwungen war, eine Weile ohne sie auszukommen. Vermutlich würden es weder Narcissa noch Lucius zu schätzen wissen, wenn sie sie wissen ließe, daß das vermeintliche Unkraut, für dessen Existenz die Hausherrin gerade einen unglücklichen Elfen schalt, bei Warzen und Wanderräude erstaunliche Erfolge erzielte.

„Miß MacGillivray", erklang eine geschliffene Stimme aus einem der oberen Fenster, und als die Schottin aufsah, blickte sie in Lucius' aristokratisch-hochmütiges Gesicht. „Schenken Sie mir einen Moment Ihrer Zeit?" Als neckische Frage formuliert, war der Befehl darin jedoch unüberhörbar. „Narcissa, meine Liebe, du entschuldigst uns?" Eine in vollendete Höflichkeit gebettete schneidende Forderung.

„Gewiß, Lucius." Mrs. Malfoy lächelte kühl und sagte im Gehen halblaut: „Spielen Sie nicht. Sie sind ihm nicht gewachsen."

Catriona verbarg ihre Verwunderung gut, als Lucius Sekunden später erschien und ihr galant den Arm für einen Spaziergang durch den Garten bot. Wen meinte Narcissa? Obwohl sich MacGillivray einer recht guten Menschenkenntnis rühmen konnte, verstand sie nicht, welche Rolle die Hausherrin bei all dem innehatte. Vor wem sollte sie sich in acht nehmen? Lucius oder Voldemort? Ein unwillkürliches Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen, als eine weise innere Stimme trocken kommentierte: „Am besten vor beiden."

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht, daß Sie sich noch heute der Herstellung des sogenannten Werwolftrankes widmen", sagte Malfoy gerade glatt und deutete auf einen Raketenwachholder, der sich in unnatürlichem Stahlblau in den klaren Himmel reckte. „Bemerkenswert, nicht wahr? Er ändert die Farbe je nach Sonnenstand."

„Hübsch", sagte MacGillivray ebenso leichthin, achtete dabei jedoch darauf, ihre Stimme nicht despektierlich klingen zu lassen.

„ Selbstverständlich benötige ich Räumlichkeiten und Gerätschaften, von den Zutaten ganz zu schweigen", fuhr sie in derselben Tonlage fort, während sie an Malfoys Arm auf einem kiesbestreuten Weg wandelte.

Lucius' schmale Lippen teilte ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln. „Gewiß", bestätigte er großmütig. „Es ist für alles gesorgt. Ich bin beauftragt, Sie zu begleiten und auch wieder abzuholen. Der Dunkle Lord möchte Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten."

„Das ist sehr großzügig von ihm", erwiderte MacGillivray prompt und konnte den Sarkasmus nicht gänzlich aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. „Bei-Apparition?"

„So ist es", nickte Malfoy, und in weniger als einem Wimpernschlag befanden sie sich in einem niedrigen Kellergewölbe, das trotz der rußenden Fackeln von angenehm frischer Luft durchströmt wurde. MacGillivray verzichtete auf die Frage, wo sie sich befanden. Wenn man gewollt hätte, daß sie den Ort kannte, wäre eine Bei-Apparition überflüssig gewesen.

„Hier entlang." Lucius bog um eine Ecke und öffnete mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes eine Tür, die in ein deutlich höheres Gewölbe führte. Kaum, daß Catriona den Raum betreten hatte, stand für sie außer Zweifel, daß Severus Snape dieses Laboratorium eingerichtet und seither benutzt hatte. Seine Präsenz war so unmittelbar, daß sie all ihre Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten mußte, um Lucius nicht an den Aufschlägen seines kostbaren Gehrocks zu packen und Kenntnis von Snapes Schicksal zu fordern.

„Ich nehme an, dies wird Ihren hohen Ansprüchen genügen?" sagte ihr Begleiter süffisant und glitt mit einer geschmeidigen Geste das Gewölbe ab. Glasapparaturen standen in perfekter Ordnung neben einem gewaltigen kupfernen Alambik, Kessel aller Größen und in variabler Materialqualität nahmen die rechte Seite ein, während Regale mit unzähligen Zutatengefäßen sich an der linken Mauer entlangzogen, unterbrochen nur durch Schränke für besonders kostbare Ingredienzien. Ein schmuckloser Schreibtisch, Experimentierplatten und ein Bücherschrank aus poliertem Ebenholz vollendeten Snapes Laboratorium.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte MacGillivray dünn. Lang schon war sie nicht mehr so dankbar für ihre natürliche Reserviertheit gewesen, hinter der sie die entsetzliche Sorge um Severus Snape verbergen konnte. „Der Dunkle Lord hat sicher keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Sie legte den Umhang ab, zückte den neuen Zauberstab und beschwor leichthin ein Feuer, das zu einem lodernden Inferno geriet und von ihr mit einer unwirschen Geste in die Schranken gewiesen wurde. „Accio Aconitum napellus, Claviceps purpurea und an Neumond geernteter Wassereppich", befahl sie kalt und dirigierte die Zutaten auf einen der Experimentiertische. Dabei tat sie, als bemerke sie Malfoys Anwesenheit nicht mehr, und er schien rasch das Interesse zu verlieren. Tränkemeister waren doch alle gleich. Einmal in ihrem Element, schrumpfte alles um sie herum auf die Wichtigkeit einer Nacktschnecke.

„Wenn Sie einen Wunsch haben", sagte er beim Gehen, „steht _Alison_ Ihnen zur Verfügung."

Eine blasse, geschundene Gestalt materialisierte neben der Tür; sie war mit Schlangenketten gefesselt und wagte nicht einmal aufzusehen. Schmutziges, aschblondes Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht, sie duckte sich, als erwarte sie jeden Moment Schläge oder eine andere Form der Gewalt. Blut sickerte aus den Fesseln an ihren Hand- und Fußgelenken, und die schmalen Schlangen zischelten und drohten mit gespaltenen Zungen.

„Interessant" sagte die Tränkemeisterin eisig und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu, ohne Mitleid zu zeigen. „Ich kann mit dieser Kreatur nichts anfangen."

War _das_ die verschwundene Alison Tichenor, deren Brille bei Madam Gairden vergeblich auf Abholung wartete? Catriona schauderte, wenn sie nur an die Folter dachte, die man dem Weib auferlegt hatte. Sie wollte nichts damit zutun haben, gar nichts.

„Der Herr besteht darauf", sagte Lucius liebenswürdig. „Wie könnte er ihr versagen, für ihre Verfehlungen Buße zu tun, wo sie doch selbst darum fleht?" Ein maliziöses Lächeln glomm in seinen grauen Augen, die in dem schräg einfallenden Licht starr und unlesbar wirkten wie die einer Schlange. „Sie können vollkommen frei über sie verfügen, nur töten sollen Sie sie nicht."

„Die Tränkebrauerei ist eine anspruchsvolle Kunst und eine herausfordernde Wissenschaft", sagte MacGillivray betont langsam, und Eis hüllte jedes ihrer Worte ein wie einen gläsernen Panzer. „Störungen jeglicher Art sind unbedingt auszuschließen, besonders, da ich diesen besonderen Trank zu bereiten gebeten wurde. Verschonen Sie mich daher mit dem Weib."

Die Frau wand sich unter den Worten der Schottin, gab jedoch keinen Laut von sich. MacGillivray hob ein Fläschchen mit bläulichem Inhalt prüfend ins Licht, dabei entging ihr, wie Lucius Malfoy in einer einzigen eleganten Bewegung so dicht zu ihr trat, daß sein langes Haar ihr Ohr berührte, als er sich herabneigte und flüsterte: „Rache ist süß, Catriona. Alison ist der Grund, warum Severus nicht zur Verfügung steht und Sie statt seiner hier sind. Gutes Gelingen."

Ein Plopp, und sowohl Malfoy als auch das geschundene Wesen waren verschwunden.

xoxoxox

MacGillivray ließ schaudernd den Zauberstab sinken. Sie klammerte sich an die Kante des Experimentiertisches in der Hoffnung, das harte Holz würde sie zur Besinnung bringen. Wie sollte dieses bemitleidenswerte Geschöpf für Severus Snapes Abwesenheit verantwortlich sein? Jäher, unbändiger Zorn regte sich, wallte heiß durch Catrionas Seele und riß ihr rationelles Denken mit sich fort. Durch die ungezügelte Wut spürte sie ein Aufflackern der mentalen Verbindung, die sie mit dem Tränkemeister einte. Unendlich schwach nur, unsagbar fern suchte sein Geist sie zu erreichen, aber ihre allenfalls mittelmäßigen Legilimentikfähigkeiten genügten nicht, seinem instinktiven, steuerlosen Hilferuf zu folgen.

Frustriert ließ sie Aggression und Enttäuschung gewähren, als die Verbindung erlosch und nichts als erdrückende, schmerzliche Leere zurückblieb.

Wenn das unglückselige Frauenzimmer tatsächlich an Snapes Notlage Schuld trug, würde sie ihr schon entlocken, was geschehen war und aus welchem Grund.

Zunächst aber galt es, die Kräuter des Basistrankes anzusetzen und auf die Simmerzeit zu warten, eine gute Gelegenheit, den brodelnden Jähzorn zu kühlen, dessen Macht Catriona erschreckte. Sie war immer stolz auf ihre kühle, bisweilen eisige überlegene Beherrschung gewesen; ungezügelte Emotionen, insbesondere aber die heiße Flamme kochender Wut, waren ihr fremd. Manipulierte man ihr Bewußtsein bereits? Wußte Voldemort, wie sie zu Snape stand? Schürte er ihren Haß, um die Kreatur weiter zu demütigen?

MacGillivray traf ihre Entscheidung.

„Alison!" rief sie in die Leere des Gewölbes hinein, sicher, daß ein Stimmzauber die Frau über ihren Namen versklavte. Tatsächlich erschien die kümmerliche Gestalt am äußersten Ende des Labors; den Kopf gesenkt erwartete sie schicksalsergeben MacGillivrays Befehle.

„Komm näher!" sagte die Schottin ungehalten. „Ich habe Fragen an dich."

Alison Tichenor gehorchte, jeder ihrer winzigen Schritte begleitete ein warnendes Zischen der Fesselschlangen. Etwa zwei Meter vor MacGillivray blieb sie stehen, die Augen weiterhin auf den Fußboden gerichtet, die Schultern gebeugt.

Zu ihrem Unbehagen stellte die Tränkemeisterin fest, daß sie kein Bedauern empfand. Die Geschundene war ihr lästig, und wenn sie sich nicht Aufschluß erhofft hätte über Snapes Schicksal… Catriona schauderte unterdrückt. Mitgefühl war auch sonst keine ihrer Stärken, aber _hier_, wo es wirklich angebracht war, empfand sie nichts als Abneigung.

„Wofür tust du Buße?" verlangte sie in Anlehnung an Malfoys Wortwahl zu wissen und beschäftigte sich eingehend mit der Abtrennung des Mutterkorns von der Wirtspflanze, um die Frau nicht ansehen zu müssen. Wie selbstverständlich übernahm sie dabei das despektierliche Du; sie mußte sich vorsehen, wollte sie sich nicht endgültig auf das Niveau derjenigen begeben, die sie gefoltert hatten. Als keine Antwort erfolgte, bohrte Catriona weiter: „Willst oder kannst du es nicht sagen?"

Schweigen.

Hatte man sie magisch gebunden, so daß sie nicht über ihren vermeintlichen Frevel sprechen konnte? Vermochte sie überhaupt noch zu reden?

Mit einem Ruck wandte sich MacGillivray um, richtete den Zauberstab auf die reglos vor ihr Stehende und befahl: „Sieh mich an!"

In Zeitlupe hob sich der Kopf, das verkrustete Haar glitt beiseite und enthüllte ein verschwollenes Gesicht, das einmal interessant, ja sogar herausfordernd gewesen sein mochte, in dem die leeren, farblosen Augen nun jedoch von einer Hoffnungslosigkeit kündeten, die die Tränkemeisterin trotz des Feuers frösteln machte.

„Was hast du getan?" drängte sie, aber der Kopf der anderen senkte sich wieder, eine Schlangenkette zog sich enger um ihr linkes Handgelenk, und Catriona erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf Linien einer Tätowierung, die mit Sicherheit Voldemorts Mal darstellte.

Alison Tichenor würde ihr dienen können, aber für Fragen über ihr eigenes oder Snapes Schicksal blieb ihr Bewußtsein verschlossen.

Schickte sie Voldemort, um zu sehen, ob sie sie in Sucht nach Vergeltung quälte? _Was_ hatte sie angeblich Snape angetan? Und vor allem – _warum_?

Von dem Kessel begann Dampf in feinen Wirbeln aufzusteigen. MacGillivray mußte ihre volle Konzentration dem Werwolftrank widmen; Snape hatte ihn perfektioniert, aber sie würde zufrieden sein, wenn ihr die letzte Variante gelang, die sie vor ihrer Abreise gemeinsam gebraut hatten.

„Geh jetzt", befahl sie dem stummen Wesen abrupt, das nach wie vor unbeweglich am gleichen Fleck verharrte. „Ich rufe dich, wenn ich deiner bedarf."

Alison Tichenors Gestalt zerfloß zu grauem Nebel, und als Catriona ein zweites Mal hinsah, war das Gewölbe verlassen.

Hier endet Kapitel zehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	11. Exorzismus

_Liebe Leserinnen und Leser, ich hoffe, Ihr seid noch dabei. Der hochgeschätzten Slytherene meinen Dank für die scharfen Augen und die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der sie mich erinnert, daß die Fortsetzung mit Spannung erwartet wird. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 11: Exorzismus

„Wie kommt ihr voran?" Nymphadora Tonks steckte den aktuell blauhaarigen Kopf durch die Tür und rümpfte die Nase ob der heißen, dampfgeschwängerten Luft.

„Es dauert so lange wie es dauert", erklärte Draco Malfoy unwirsch und wedelte drohend mit seinem Zauberstab. Die Geste galt allerdings nicht der Aurorin, sondern der Kühlschlange, die sich unerlaubterweise um den Wasserabscheider ringelte, anstatt gehorsam auf ihren Einsatz zu warten.

„Sofern Hermione hier eine halbe Stunde allein zurechtkommt, schlägt Madam Pomfrey vor, du begibst dich auf die Krankenstation", sagte Tonks mit einer seltsamen Eindringlichkeit in der Stimme, die sowohl Malfoy als auch seiner Partnerin, die wild nickte, durch Mark und Bein ging. Draco, bleich und erschüttert, zuckte hilflos die Schultern.

„Bis gleich dann", preßte er heiser über die Lippen, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, noch einmal kritisch die Zutaten in die korrekte Reihenfolge zu zaubern, bevor seine hastigen Schritte auf dem Korridor verklangen.

„Professor Snape?" erkundigte sich Hermione in jenem angstvoll-besorgten Ton, der verriet, daß sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

Tonks trat über die Schwelle, nicht ohne jenen mißtrauischen Blick über die Schulter und zur Seite, als befürchtete sie, Snapes schwarze Augen könnten sie aus einer Ecke beobachten, fächelte sich Luft zu und nickte bedrückt.

„Er ist unruhig, als ob er Schmerzen hätte – oder Alpträume", sagte sie leise und unterließ die Erwähnung einer neuerlichen Blutungsepisode. „Wir haben eine kryptische Nachricht von der Flamelstiftung bekommen", fuhr sie fort. „Nun ja, eigentlich ist sie so rätselhaft auch nicht", widerlegte sie sich selbst mit liebenswertem Grinsen. „'MacGillivray unversehrt'", zitierte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, was ihrem sympathischen Gesicht eine bizarre Grimmigkeit aufzwang.

„Das paßt ja!" entfuhr es Hermione ungewollt schnippisch. „Malfoy hat sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Sie ist Gast im Hause seiner Eltern."

„Ach?!" Tonks' Schopf färbte sich vor Überraschung in kleidsames Grün. „Das ist allerdings interessant, vor allem, daß er _dir_ das erzählt hat."

„Hm-hm", machte die Schülerin abwesend, denn sie folgte gerade gebannt den letzten Sandkörnchen, die den Ablauf einer festgelegten Zeitspanne im Stundenglas kennzeichneten und ihr bedeuteten, auf den Moment genau drei Prisen Odermenning dem köchelnden Sud zuzufügen.

Nachdem dies getan war, richtete sie sich erleichtert auf und murmelte errötend: „Du glaubst doch nicht, daß sie… ich meine…"

„Ich glaube, Voldemort braucht einen neuen Tränkemeister", sagte die Aurorin seelenruhig. „Wer soll ihm sonst den Werwolftrank herstellen?"

Hermione starrte sie ungläubig an, bis sich plötzliches Begreifen ihrer bemächtigte und sie die Ältere bei den Schultern packte.

„Du hast Recht, Tonks!" rief sie inbrünstig, ließ sie los und schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Manchmal sieht man den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Ich dachte schon, sie…"

„Ümm", machte Tonks vieldeutig und schlenkerte mit den Beinen von einem viel zu hohen Hocker, der, wie Hermione wußte, dazu verwendet werden konnte, das Thermometer einer Kolonnendestillation im Auge zu behalten, wenn man nicht die ganze Zeit stehen wollte. „Was denkt Draco denn?"

„Das wüßte ich auch gern!" Das Mädchen rührte geschäftig einmal im Kreis. „Ich glaube, er will nur, daß Professor Snape am Leben bleibt. Am Rest laviert er sich vorbei."

Ihr ganzes Gebaren ließ keine Zweifel offen, was sie davon hielt. Tonks wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her, bevor sie tatendurstig aufsprang. „Manchmal ist es nicht einfach, ganz klar Stellung zu beziehen", sagte sie ernst. „Für Malfoy ist vermutlich allein die Zusammenarbeit mit uns – mit dir – ein Riesenschritt." Ungeachtet ihrer bedeutungsschweren Worte ging sie beschwingt zur Tür.

„Tonks", rief ihr Hermione argwöhnisch nach, die Hände altklug in die Hüften gestemmt, „was hast du vor?" Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte sie sich allerdings der nun erforderlichen Abkühlungsphase und dämpfte die Temperatur im Kessel, so daß der Trank leise brodelnd auf den Grund zurücksank. Glück mußte man haben.

„Die Tränkemeisterin wissen lassen, daß ihre Expertise gefragt ist", entgegnete die Aurorin augenzwinkernd, und Hermione vermochte nicht mit Sicherheit auszuschließen, daß sie soeben Zeugin einer kleinen Spitze gegen sich selbst geworden war.

Halb amüsiert, halb beleidigt vertiefte sie sich wieder in die Arbeit. Es überraschte sie nicht, daß Malfoy exakt dreißig Minuten später zurückkehrte, mehr pikiert als kritisch den Trank beäugte und die azeotrope Destillation wieder aufnahm, die er vorhin geschickt eingefroren hatte. Er sprach kein einziges Wort, doch soviel Grimm und ohnmächtige Wut lagen in seinen Bewegungen, daß sie das Wagnis einging und sich ihm direkt in den Weg stellte.

„Draco…"

Er zuckte zusammen, als habe sie ihn widerrechtlich berührt, und seine eisgrauen Augen starrten sie blickleer an.

„Der Trank braucht noch mindestens vier Stunden", sagte er rauh und rieb sich die Hände in einer Geste bitterer Resignation.

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um etwas Tröstendes zu sagen, aber Malfoy fuhr dazwischen: „Das ist viel zu lange!"

Er beachtete ihr scharfes Atemholen nicht, sondern befahl plötzlich streng: „Ihr müßt beginnen. Jetzt gleich. Keiner weiß, ob es überhaupt funktioniert, aber Warten ist keine Option mehr."

Wieder kam Hermione nicht dazu, ihre Meinung zu äußern, denn nach einem kurzen Alibiklopfen erschienen Lupin und Tonks in der Tür, ersterer ruhig und entschlossen, Tonks dagegen mit einer gehörigen Portion Lampenfieber, und Hermione erschien es mit einem Male, als trüge die Aurorin Lupins wahren Seelenzustand wie ein Spiegelbild.

Wortlos nickte sie Draco zu, der in seiner dunklen Schulrobe mit dem bleichen, verhärmten Gesicht und den vom Dampf strähnigen Haaren wie ein Schatten des eigentlichen Tränkemeisters wirkte.

„Ich komme rauf, sobald ich fertig bin", verkündete er und ließ zwei glitzernde Tropfen des Destillates in den Kessel perlen, dessen Inhalt sich daraufhin in einer anmutigen Welle bordeauxrot verfärbte.

Hermione beobachtete im Gehen, wie sich der Geist eines Lächelns in Malfoys gehetzte Züge stahl und ein wenig der Anspannung aus seinem Blick wich. Professor Snape konnte zu recht stolz auf seinen Lieblingsschüler sein. Er teilte die Hingabe, die beim Tränkebrauen unabdingbar war. Wo andere lediglich einen Farbumschlag sahen, nahm er die tiefere Bedeutung in sich auf, erkannte die verborgene Schönheit sich umwandelnder Materie, vermochte sich bis auf den Grund seines Herzens am Zauber des Gelingens zu erfreuen.

„Warte", wandte sie sich an Tonks, kehrte unter dem verblüfften Blick der Aurorin ins Labor zurück und versprach Malfoy, der sie ansah, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren: „Ich gebe dir sofort Bescheid."

„Nett von dir", gab er automatisch zurück, nicht einmal hämisch, eher in völligem Unverständnis, wie jemand, insbesondere die Streberin, die er anders eingeschätzt hatte, kostbare Zeit mit sinnlosen Floskeln verschwenden konnte.

„Ich weiß!" bekräftigte Hermione wider bessere Manieren. Unglaublich, wie sehr er gerade jetzt dem zynischen Tränkemeister ähnelte, um dessen Leben sie alle kämpften.

„Das war wirklich nett von dir", bemerkte Nymphadora Tonks, der es zu ihrem Widerwillen nicht gelang, die Verwunderung gänzlich aus ihrer Stimme zu tilgen. Lupin grinste eigenartig, und Hermione überkam plötzlich das unangenehme Gefühl, Zeugin einer Vertrautheit zu werden, die nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war.

„Ich hätte gern noch einmal geübt", sagte sie unbehaglich, aber kaum waren die Worte ihren Lippen entschlüpft, zuckte es auch schon verräterisch um Tonks' Mundwinkel, und Hermione seufzte theatralisch. Warum konnte sie nicht zuerst nachdenken und dann reden?

„Tatsächlich?" gluckste die Aurorin köstlich erheitert, und Lupin meinte belustigt: „Da gibt's wohl andere, die das Nettsein üben müßten. Obwohl…" Er verdrehte die Augen vielsagend zur Decke, woraufhin Hermione nichts anderes übrig blieb, als in das Gelächter einzustimmen. Für ein Weilchen vergaß sie die Schwere der Aufgabe, die vor ihnen lag.

xoxoxox

Dunkelgraue Wolken jagten gehetzt über den sturmzerzausten Himmel, und ein gewaltiger Blitz zerschnitt mit blendender Helligkeit das Schwarz der mondlosen Nacht.

Narcissa Malfoy erhob sich von der mit erlesenem Brokat bezogenen Chaiselonge, legte das Buch achtlos zur Seite und schwebte graziös zum Sekretär hinüber, an dem sich Catriona MacGillivrays kupferner Schopf über ein Pergament neigte.

Beim Abendessen war sie nicht minder eloquent als in der Winkelgasse gewesen, aber etwas wie ein Schatten schien über ihren ebenmäßigen Zügen zu liegen, ein Schleier, der ihre Seele einhüllte und einem aufmerksamen Beobachter nicht verborgen bleiben konnte. Nachdem sich Lucius, der selbstgefällig auf einem samtenen Sessel gethront hatte, unter dem Vorwand empfahl, noch einen Bericht für das Ministerium lesen zu wollen, gab Narcissa noch ein Weilchen vor, von ihrer Lektüre gefesselt zu sein, bevor sie sich der Tränkemeisterin näherte.

MacGillivray notierte mit leidenschaftlicher Akribie die Schritte, die sie zu einer Version des Basistrankes geführt hatten, die in Duft und Farbe leicht von dem abwich, was sie gemeinsam mit Snape komponiert hatte. Unglücklicherweise schien er in dem von Voldemort zur Verfügung gestellten Labor keinerlei Dokumente zu verwahren; jedenfalls war es ihr nicht gelungen, auch nur ein einziges Pergament zu finden, das verwertbare Informationen über den Werwolftrank enthielt. Daher sah sie sich gezwungen, komplett aus dem Gedächtnis zu arbeiten – eine Herausforderung, die sie mitnichten mit Stolz erfüllte.

Narcissa Malfoys schmaler Schatten fiel auf das beschriebene Pergament, und Catriona sah widerstrebend auf. Eine einmal begonnene Arbeit unterbrechen zu müssen, behagte ihr gar nicht, umso weniger, da es sich um eine Angelegenheit von derart herausragender Wichtigkeit handelte.

„Vergeben Sie mir", sagte Mrs. Malfoy kühl, aber ihr gleichmütiger, routinierter Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß ihr die Floskel nichts bedeutete. Im selben Atemzug fuhr sie sachlich fort: „Werden Sie bewältigen, weswegen man Sie hat rufen lassen?"

MacGillivray forschte aufmerksam in dem Gesicht der Hausherrin nach einem Hinweis, einer Regnung, aber Narcissas schöne Züge verrieten nichts, und ihre blauen Augen blieben unlesbar.

„Ich hoffe es", sagte die Schottin schließlich achselzuckend und legte die Feder zur Seite. „Wissen Sie, warum ich hier bin?"

„Aber ja", lächelte Mrs. Malfoy unangefochten. „Der Dunkle Lord wünschte Sie für die Dauer der Zusammenarbeit in bester Gesellschaft."

MacGillivray stutzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie das Lächeln erwiderte. „Der Punkt geht an Sie", bemerkte sie heiter und setzte hinzu, ohne weiter nachzudenken: „Kennen Sie Alison Tichenor?"

Narcissa neigte den Kopf ein wenig schief und faltete die perfekt manikürten Hände. „Nicht persönlich", räumte sie ein, ließ dabei jedoch offen, was Catriona eigentlich zu erfahren wünschte. „Hatten Sie das Vergnügen?"

„Ja und nein." MacGillivray schob den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Der hochgewachsenen Blondine reichte sie kaum bis zur Schulter.

„Ich möchte Ihnen zur Besonnenheit raten", sagte Narcissa leise, aber in ihrer kühlen Stimme klang nichts Verschwörerisches mit. „Führen Sie aus, weswegen man nach Ihnen geschickt hat. Der Dunkle Lord weiß sich erkenntlich zu zeigen. Neugierde ist dagegen gänzlich fehl am Platze." Sie schickte sich an zu gehen.

Nun war es an MacGillivray, durch keine Regung ihre Gefühle zu verraten. Äußerlich ruhig erwartete sie einen weiteren Satz, irgend etwas, das ihr Mrs. Malfoy zu sagen gedachte, und wirklich wandte sich die Hausherrin an der Tür noch einmal um.

„Täuschen Sie sich nicht", lächelte sie, aber ihre Stimme klirrte kalt wie Eis, „ich bin ihm vollkommen ergeben. Gute Nacht."

Catriona saß noch geraume Zeit, nachdem sich Narcissa empfohlen hatte, nachdenklich und besorgt am Kamin, um über die seltsamen Worte nachzudenken, die sich so gar nicht zu einem Bild fügen mochten. Was bezweckte sie nur?

xoxoxox

Die Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Reich öffnete sich geräuschlos, um die Neuankömmlinge einzulassen. Ein Vorhang an der Stirnseite des Raumes schwang beiseite, und Hermiones angespannter Blick fiel auf die gespenstisch bleiche Gestalt des Tränkemeisters, die sich fast völlig unter der weißen Decke verlor. Seine geschlossenen Augen waren tief eingesunken, und Haut, so dünn wie altes Pergament, spannte sich schmerzlich über hervorstehende Jochbeine. Von Zeit zu Zeit durchlief ein Schauder den leblosen Körper, während dessen sich Snapes Stirn in feine Falten legte, als litte er Schmerzen.

Hermione preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander und zwang sich tapfer, den verstörenden Anblick zu ertragen. Erst jetzt begann sie zu begreifen, wie tief Dracos Furcht sein mußte und welche Willensstärke er bewies, indem er dennoch so ruhig blieb.

„Sind Sie bereit?" erklang Minerva McGonagalls schnarrende Stimme hinter ihr, und das Mädchen fuhr erschrocken zusammen. In ihrer Aufregung hatte sie weder die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen noch den Schuldirektor bemerkt, die in schmucklosen Sesseln ein wenig abseits saßen und sich nun erhoben – McGonagall geschmeidig und elegant, Dumbledore behäbig, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.

„Draco ist noch mit dem Trank beschäftigt", sagte die Angeredete und ärgerte sich, wie dünn ihre Stimme klang. „Ich bin jedoch bereit", setzte sie trotzig hinzu und warf energisch den Kopf zurück. Tonks und Lupin tauschten ein vielsagendes Lächeln; auch in Dumbledores Augen blitzte es amüsiert. Einzig McGonagall und Poppy Pomfrey, die mit flinken Fingern Snapes Puls gezählt hatte, blieben sorgenvoll und ernst.

„Vielleicht fangen wir einfach an?" durchbrach Tonks schulterzuckend das lastende Schweigen und entlockte Hermione ein dankbares Grinsen.

„Wir vertrauen auf euch", sagte McGonagall aufmunternd, aber Hermione legte sich der wohlgemeinte Satz wie ein zentnerschwerer Alp auf die Seele. Die letzte Hoffnung. Von ihr hing es in Wahrheit ab, denn Lupin und Tonks beherrschten den Zauber souverän.

„Wäre es Ihnen lieber, wir würden nicht zusehen?" schaltete sich Dumbledore mit einem Mal erstaunlich aufgeräumt ein. Ein beunruhigendes Licht flackerte in seinen blauen Augen.

Hermione zögerte nur einen Atemzug lang, bevor sie die Schultern straffte und ernsthaft erklärte: „Ich bin zwar aufgeregt, aber nicht weil Sie zusehen. Von mir aus kann's losgehen."

Entschlossen zückte sie den Zauberstab, holte tief Luft und schloß mit ihrer Person das gleichseitige Dreieck, das Lupin und Tonks um Snapes Bettstatt vorgegeben hatten.

„Auf drei", sagte die Aurorin, nicht, ohne Hermione noch einmal aufmunternd zuzuzwinkern, aber der Schülerin blieb keine Zeit, sich in Sorgen zu ergehen. Ein Strahl blauer Energie entsprang ihrem Zauberstab und raste auf den Tränkemeister zu. Er erstarkte knisternd und gleißend unter der Magie der beiden erwachsenen Zauberer, um in Sekundenschnelle Snape völlig einzuhüllen.

Mehrere Lidschläge lang geschah gar nichts. Eine bittere Enttäuschung begann eisig in Hermione aufzusteigen. Sie erlaubte sich einen hastigen Seitenblick, aber die Mienen der anderen waren unlesbar.

Ein gewaltiger Ruck riß ihr zur Strafe für die Unaufmerksamkeit beinahe den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Sie taumelte, getroffen durch einen mächtigen Rückstoß arkaner Energie. Geistesgegenwärtig umklammerte sie den vibrierenden Stab mit beiden Händen und starrte gebannt in die Korona flammenden Rotes, die Snapes Bett umgab. Ihn selbst konnte sie kaum noch sehen, zu gleißend die Blitze, die immer wieder aus dem feurigen Energiefeld aufzuckten, aber sie spürte die sengende Hitze und die Kraft, derer es bedurfte, den _Imbibus_ aufrechtzuerhalten. Schon begannen ihre Schultern, von der ungewohnten Anstrengung zu schmerzen, Schweiß rann in Strömen über ihr Gesicht und brannte beißend in den Augen, ohne daß sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, ihn fortzuwischen.

Was Remus Lupin kürzlich zur Übung heraufbeschworen hatte, war zwar schwierig und anspruchsvoll gewesen; immerhin hatte er darauf bestanden, die Anforderung möglichst realistisch zu reproduzieren, aber angesichts dieser Macht überkamen sie unvernünftige Zweifel. Was, wenn sie nicht durchhielt? Wenn sie sich überschätzt hatte und jämmerlich versagte? 'Unsinn', rief sie sich energisch zur Ordnung, 'du hast bei den Proben brilliert. Deshalb vertraut dir der Orden, Snape zu retten.' In der Tat hatte ihr Tonks unter dem Siegel absoluter Verschwiegenheit zu verstehen gegeben, daß eigentlicher Konsens gewesen war, Dumbledore oder McGonagall den Zauber ausführen zu lassen und nur ihr Ruf als ausgezeichnete Schülerin mit fabelhafter Auffassungsgabe und besonderen Fähigkeiten sie in diese Position gebracht hatte. Offenbar wollte man der Tatsache Rechnung tragen, daß erst Draco und sie die Idee gehabt hatten, gegen einen Kombinationsfluch vorzugehen. Bei den Proben hatte sie bewiesen, daß das Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war – sie _beherrschte_ den Zauber vollkommen.

Tonks' und Lupins blaue Strahlen flossen in stetiger Gleichmäßigkeit aus den Zauberstäben, und die faszinierend ungewöhnliche Farbe bannte Hermiones Blick, so daß sie vergaß, sich vor dem Versagen zu fürchten. Ihre Knie wurden weich, die Hände taub, aber sie hielt den Stab fest, und keine Unsicherheit durchbrach ihre eigene Magie.

„Weiter so!" drang Tonks' Stimme mit einem Mal durch das Knistern und Prasseln der konkurrierenden Magiezentren. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Die Intensität läßt nach."

Wenn auch Hermione erhebliche Zweifel an der Prophezeiung der Aurorin hegte und immer stärker das Gefühl hatte, von der fremden Macht ausgesaugt zu werden, so gab ihr die Zuwendung der jungen Aurorin doch neuen Mut. Sie würde beweisen, daß das Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten gerechtfertigt war; noch niemals hatte sie vor einer Herausforderung kapituliert und hatte sie alle bravourös gemeistert. Diesmal würde es nicht anders sein. Je schwieriger, desto besser.

Blaue und rote Zungen umtanzten sich lodernd, umgarnten einander in einer kunstvollen Choreographie, um schließlich bei der kleinsten Berührung in Myriaden leuchtender Funken zu verglühen.

'Es funktioniert', durchzuckte es Hermione bestätigend, und eine unvernünftige Euphorie ergriff von ihr Besitz. Ihr Zauber gewann noch einmal an Kraft, schoß als breiter, tiefblauer Strom ins Zentrum der feurigen Glut, die den Tränkemeister umzüngelte, und dann geschah alles gleichzeitig.

Eine ungeheuere Explosion aus grellster Helligkeit und brennender Hitze ereignete sich direkt vor ihren Augen; die Druckwelle riß sie von den Füßen und schleuderte sie ungebremst in Richtung eines Beistelltisches, aber bevor sie sich bei dem Aufprall alle Knochen brechen konnte, dämpfte etwas die Geschwindigkeit, und tröstende Arme schlossen sich um ihren malträtierten Körper.

„Genug", verfügte Minerva McGonagalls vertraute Stimme, die seltsamerweise belegt und heiser klang, während ihre ädrigen Hände sacht Hermiones schweißfeuchtes Haar streichelten. Allmählich wich die dumpfe Benommenheit, kehrten Seh- und Hörvermögen zurück.

Sie saß auf dem Boden gegen die Hauslehrerin gelehnt; unweit von ihnen beugten sich Madam Pomfrey und Albus Dumbledore über das Bett, in dem der Tränkemeister ruhte. Lupin und Tonks warteten in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten. Zu Hermiones Mißfallen wirkten sie nicht einmal halb so erschlagen, wie sie sich fühlte.

Tonks bemerkte ihren prüfenden Blick als erste, unterbrach ihr Gespräch und streckte ihr forsch eine Hand hin, an der sich das Mädchen dankbar hochzog. McGonagall folgte überraschend wendig und strich sich gewissenhaft das Kleid glatt, das sie unter der langen Robe trug, die nun über dem Sessel hing.

„Du warst toll!" lobte die Aurorin strahlend und schloß die Jüngere freimütig in die Arme. „Das war höchster Schwierigkeitsgrad."

„Aber… die Druckwelle", wagte Hermione einzuwenden, hin- und hergerissen zwischen unbändigem Stolz und bitteren Zweifeln. Ihre Schultern schmerzten so, daß die Bewegung, mit der sie sich Schweiß aus den Augen wischen wollte, zur Karikatur geriet.

„Typischer Anfängerfehler", lachte Tonks wenig diplomatisch und wedelte mit einem Tuch vor dem Gesicht der errötenden Schülerin. „Passiert fast jedem, der zum ersten Mal einen _Imbibus_ unter echten Bedingungen ausführt. –Halt still, die Arme gehen nicht höher als bis hier."

Sie machte eine wage Andeutung und grinste noch mehr. „Was meinst du, wie es mir am Anfang des Aurorentrainings ging. Ein wenig Ruhe jetzt wäre für dich nicht verkehrt."

Remus Lupin nickte beifällig, als teilte er die Erfahrung. Im Gegensatz zu seiner jungen Kollegin wirkte er allerdings durchaus ermüdet, feine Linien hatten sich in seine Züge eingegraben. Seine Hand zitterte, als er einen Jackenknopf schloß. Also war sie nicht die einzige, die die Hitze gespürt hatte, nahm Hermione beruhigt zur Kenntnis.

Sie vernahm Dumbledores leises Gemurmel und erinnerte sich jäh an das, was ihre größte Sorge gewesen war, abgesehen von der Furcht zu versagen.

„Hatten wir Erfolg?" verlangte sie flüsternd zu wissen. Sie reckte den Hals, vermochte aber keinen Blick auf Snape zu erhaschen.

„Die Blutungen haben aufgehört", gab McGonagall Madam Pomfreys Erkenntnis weiter, und Hermione fragte sich, wie lange sie benommen gewesen war, um diese Feststellung zu überhören.

„Sie haben sich heute selbst übertroffen", fuhr die Vizedirektorin unbeirrt fort. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie. – Auf euch natürlich auch", setzte sie mit einem völlig untypischen Augenzwinkern hinzu, als sie Tonks' gespielt enttäuschte Miene wahrnahm, „aber ihr wißt, bei euch ist es nicht dasselbe."

Einer Sekunde der Kontemplation folgte befreiendes Lachen aus drei Kehlen, und dann lagen sich Lupin, Tonks und Hermione in den Armen.

„Ich danke Ihnen allen", verkündete Poppy Pomfrey unerschrocken in den Freudentaumel hinein, „aber wenn Sie meinen, Professor Snape würde schon erwachen, muß ich Sie enttäuschen. Die Blutungen haben sistiert; jetzt kann ich versuchen, den Verlust allmählich auszugleichen. – Miß Granger, wie weit ist Mr. Malfoy mit dem Folgetrank?"

Gefräßige Efeutute, wie MacGillivray zu sagen pflegte. Draco – an ihn hatte Hermione gar nicht mehr gedacht und noch weniger an ihr Versprechen, ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn es vollbracht war.

„Ich gehe eben nachsehen", rief sie ein wenig zu hastig und sprintete schuldbewußt zur Tür, an der ihre Knie jedoch beinahe nachgaben und sie sich nur höchst unelegant vor einem Sturz bewahren konnte.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst es langsam angehen lassen?" rügte Nymphadora Tonks amüsiert und hakte die Jüngere ungeniert unter. „Komm, das kann man ja nicht mitansehen."

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker hüllte sich Hermione in brütendes Schweigen. Wenn MacGillivray auf ihrer Seite stand, wieso hatte sie sich dann noch nicht gemeldet? In den Stunden, die sie mit Üben und hinter dem Kessel verbrachte, war der Gedanke an die Schottin in den Hintergrund getreten, nun jedoch, da ein Teil der Anspannung von ihr abfiel, begann er, mit neuer Macht an ihr zu nagen.

„Hast du schon Antwort auf deine Eule bekommen?" gab sie schließlich dem Bedürfnis nach, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen.

„Welche Eule?" Tonks blinzelte verständnislos.

„Die, die du an Miß MacGillivray schicken wolltest", erinnerte Hermione mit einem leichten Anflug von Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Tonks blinzelte noch mehr und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wer hat was von einer Eule gesagt?" fragte sie perplex.

Hermione wurde noch röter. „Na – du", stammelte sie verunsichert. „Du wolltest Miß MacGillivray doch Bescheid geben."

Jähe Erkenntnis brach über die junge Aurorin herein; sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn und grinste breit.

„_Das_ meinst du!" rief sie lebhaft. „Ich sagte, ich würde sie informieren, aber von einer Eule war nie die Rede. Schließlich soll nicht das ganze Haus Malfoy eingeweiht werden."

„Oh", war das einzige, das Hermione in ihrem erschöpften Zustand einfiel. Ein dumpfes Schamgefühl kribbelte in ihren Eingeweiden darob, daß sie so unaufmerksam zugehört hatte, aber dann vergaß sie, nach der eigentlichen Nachrichtenübermittlung zu fragen, weil sie Snapes Laboratorium erreicht hatten.

„Geh nur, ich warte hier", verkündete Tonks, gab Hermiones Arm frei und beschwor einen Klappstuhl, in den sie sich unzeremoniell sinken ließ.

Das Gewölbe war in grauvioletten Dampf gehüllt, durch den ein flackerndes Feuer den Weg wies.

„Hallo", sagte Hermione fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig, als die bleiche Gestalt Draco Malfoys geisterhaft aus den Schwaden auftauchte.

„Und?" herrschte er sie an, fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durchs Haar und wedelte gereizt mit dem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich die Dämpfe lichteten.

„Er blutet nicht mehr", beeilte sich das Mädchen zu sagen. „Wir könnten erfolgreich gewesen sein."

Malfoy verharrte sekundenlang stocksteif, den Zauberstab noch halb erhoben, bevor sich eine unterdrückte Erleichterung Bahn brach und die verkniffene Härte aus seinen jungen Zügen wich. Mit einem Mal wirkte er sehr erschöpft.

„War wohl anstrengend", spöttelte er nichtsdestotrotz im Hinblick auf Hermiones nicht minder müde Erscheinung.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Stimmt", bestätigte sie schlicht, in keiner Stimmung, auf seine Sticheleien einzugehen. „Und selbst? Du siehst auch nicht wie das blühende Leben aus."

Malfoy verzog grantig den Mund. „Etwa zwei Stunden noch", murmelte er unwirsch. „Ich habe soweit alle Extrakte und Destillate fertig. Nur die Pollen des Bluthaares müssen punktgenau zugefügt werden."

Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, in der Hermione mit sich rang, bis schließlich ihr gutes Herz die Oberhand gewann über den Wunsch, sich nach Herzenslust auszuschlafen.

„Willst du kurz hochgehen?" bot sie an, und als Malfoys schmales Gesicht sich in ungläubiger Dankbarkeit erhellte, gelang ihr ein gänzlich ungezwungenes Lächeln. „Ich kümmere mich derweil um den Trank."

Er zögerte, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Drang, sofort loszueilen und einem tief innewohnenden Mißtrauen, das durch die Übermüdung noch verstärkt wurde. Er kannte seinen Körper und wußte, noch war er in der Lage, absolut präzise zu arbeiten, bei Granger konnte er hingegen nicht sicher sein.

Sein umherschweifender Blick fiel auf Snapes Zutatenschrank. In einem Regal zu dessen Linken ruhten diverse fertige Tränke, und die Freude über einen genialen Einfall überstrahlte beinahe seine widerstrebende Müdigkeit.

„Accio Galgantbräu", befahl er beschwingt, nahm die Flasche mit dem erddunklen Elixier in Empfang und füllte zwei Gläser. „Zum Wohl", sagte er galgenhumorig, trank, ohne abzusetzen und unterdrückte zu Hermiones Verblüffung ein Schaudern. Sie zögerte, unsicher, ob der unautorisierte Gebrauch eines Stärkungstrankes ihr wohl zum Schaden gereichen würde.

„Was denn?" empörte sich Malfoy mit neu erwachten Lebensgeistern, beleidigt, daß sie seine Idee nicht zu würdigen wußte. „Wenn du den Trank verdirbst, nur, weil du zu stolz oder feige bist, dir so zu behelfen, ich schwöre dir, dann –"

„Schon gut, reg dich wieder ab." Hermione leerte das Glas ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich habe nur überlegt, ob ich es auch ohne schaffen würde." Der Trank begann sofort seine faszinierende Wirkung zu entfalten.

„Wenigstens bist du ehrlich", grummelte Malfoy, halb versöhnt. „Ich will nur kurz nach dem Professor sehen. Wir sind jetzt an der –" er deutete auf einen Absatz in dem dicken Lederband – „Stelle. In zehn Minuten fügst du das Mädesüßdestillat hinzu. Verstanden?"

„Durchaus, Draco", sagte Hermione betont pointiert und verabschiedete ihn mit einem hochnäsigen Blick, den er, ihrer Meinung nach, jetzt mehr denn je verdient hatte.

Hier endet Kapitel elf.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	12. Krieg

_Vielen Dank an alle Leser und an diejenigen, die mich ihre Meinung haben wissen lassen. Eine Verbeugung geht an die wunderbare Slytherene für ihre schnelle Betaarbeit. Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 12: Krieg

„Selbstverständlich können Sie ihn sehen." Madam Pomfrey ging mit raschelnden Röcken voraus, während Draco vorgab, über diesen Sinneswandel nicht allzu verwundert zu sein. „Bei Bewußtsein ist er allerdings nicht."

Sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Bettstatt. Severus Snape lag, von Kissen gestützt, auf der Seite; fast schien es, als schliefe er nur, aber sein eingefallenes Gesicht wirkte zu bleich, zu still, und Draco entfuhr es anklagend: „Er sieht schlechter aus als vorher. Ich dachte…" Er unterbrach sich. Was genau hatte er gedacht? Der _Imbibus_ war die erste Stufe; niemand vermochte vorherzusagen, ob und wenn ja, wie seine Wirkung ausfallen würde. Daß die Blutungen aufgehört hatten, mußte genügen.

„Vergessen Sie's!" befahl er ruppig, bevor die Heilerin zu räsonieren beginnen konnte und trat auf Zehenspitzen zu der stillen Gestalt.

„Professor, wenn Sie wüßten…", flüsterte er und warf prüfende Blicke hierhin und dorthin, als wollte er sichergehen, daß niemand ihn beobachtete. „Ich braue den bisher anspruchsvollsten Trank meiner Laufbahn, und ausgerechnet an Ihnen erfolgt die Probe aufs Exempel. Oh Merlin. Wenn ich Ihnen erzählte, daß mir beinahe das Fliegende Mädesüß entkommen wäre…"

Die sich gleichmäßig wiederholende Sequenz eines Geräusches tröpfelte wassergleich in Snapes Bewußtsein. Etwas verriet ihm, daß er in der Lage sein sollte, die Töne zu interpretieren, aber zu fern die Laute, zu ungreifbar… zu fremd. So unendlich angenehm, sich treiben zu lassen. Dunkelheit, beruhigende Dämmerung. Stille, endlich Stille. Doch nein, wie durch einen dämpfenden Schleier hallten Töne durch seine Wahrnehmung; eine instinktive Furcht verkrampfte seine Muskeln. Und mit einem Mal erreichte ihn die Botschaft der Bilder.

Snapes Augen schossen so plötzlich auf, daß Draco, der die kalte, feingliedrige Hand des Tränkemeisters in der seinen hielt, einen überraschten Schreckenslaut ausstieß und die Finger fortzog.

„Professor", Draco faßte sich sofort wieder, „Sie sind in Hogwarts auf der Krankenstation."

Snapes dunkler Blick flatterte nervös zwischen dem Jungen und der Wand hin und her, aber kein Laut kam über seine bleichen Lippen, zu vertraut, immer erst zu schweigen und sich zu orientieren.

„Professor, erkennen Sie mich denn nicht? Draco Malfoy." Der Junge langte mutig nach Snapes Hand, und die knochigen Finger schlossen sich reflexartig. Malfoy durchlief ein eisiger Schauer.

Aufgeregte Schritte näherten sich, aber da erschlaffte die kalte Hand in Dracos warmen Fingern, und ein trockenes Würgen schüttelte den Tränkemeister. Malfoy sah sich hilfesuchend und verschreckt um.

„Sedare nauseam", sagte Madam Pomfrey sofort, bevor sie den Zauberstab prüfend über Snapes abgezehrte Gestalt gleiten ließ.

„Professor, verstehen Sie mich?" erkundigte sie sich probeweise, aber Snape war schon zu weit in den Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Ohnmacht geglitten, um ihren Worten noch Bedeutung beizumessen. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Schulter, zog die Decke zurecht und erläuterte gedämpft: „Er könnte besser auf die Blutbildungstränke reagieren. Aber die Schwäche ist keineswegs ungewöhnlich. Ich nehme an, dies wird Ihr Trank kurieren, Mr. Malfoy." Sie sah den jungen Mann aufmerksam an, und plötzlich löste sich Malfoy wie aus einer Starre.

„Ich muß zurück ins Labor!" rief er beinahe entsetzt und rannte ohne einen weiteren Blick aus dem Raum. Die Nacht würde endlos werden.

xoxoxox

Während Draco stumm und in sich gekehrt neben Hermione der Vollendung des Trankes zustrebte, lag Catriona MacGillivray hellwach zwischen luxuriösen Kaschmirdecken und starrte in den Lichtpunkt, den ihr Zauberstab an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hinterließ.

Alison Tichenors geschundene Gestalt wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie hatte dieses Wesen einem so mächtigen Zauberer wie Severus Snape schaden können? Und warum?

Catriona setzte sich auf und stützte den Kopf auf die Knie. Narcissas kryptische Andeutungen ärgerten sie plötzlich. Bei allen Geistern, reichte es nicht, daß sie schon die Herstellung des komplizierten Werwolftrankes ohne jegliche Aufzeichnungen rekapitulieren mußte? Dazu die ständige Bedrohung, die vom ministerialen Geheimdienst ausging – Catriona war sich sicher, daß man sie längst suchte. Über ihre Familie wagte sie gar nicht erst nachzudenken. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß der Malfoysche Schutz auf geheimen Wunderwegen auch die MacGillivrays mit einschloß.

Nervös schwang sie die Beine über den Bettrand und erhob sich rastlos. Ohne das Licht des Zauberstabes zu Hilfe zu nehmen, wanderte sie sicher durch die Dunkelheit des geräumigen Gästequartiers, schob sich hinter die schweren Samtvorhänge und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Sturm hatte nachgelassen, aber ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen kündete von dichtem Regen.

MacGillivray wandte sich unruhig ab. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie sich Snape näher gefühlt, hatte gleichsam ein Erstarken des omnipräsenten, jedoch schwachen mentalen Bandes zu spüren gemeint, aber der Augenblick war so flüchtig gewesen, daß sie nunmehr längst zweifelte.

Zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein ohne zu wissen, was dem Tränkemeister zugestoßen war, setzte ihr mehr zu, als sie bereit war, sich einzugestehen.

Catriona kehrte an ihren Schreibtisch zurück, entzündete eine Kerze und starrte abwesend in die gelbliche Flamme. Wie von selbst formte ihr Mund den Namen; leicht wie ein Hauch stahl er sich von ihren Lippen und verklang, noch bevor sie sich darüber klarwerden konnte, daß sie niemals zuvor die Nähe des Seelenvertrauten so ersehnt hatte. Sie rieb sich die Augen gegen sentimentale, nutzlose Tränen, und als sie aufsah, zitterte die Kerzenflamme, als hätte sie ein plötzlicher Luftzug getroffen, flackerte und rußte und brannte wieder vollkommen ruhig.

MacGillivray erhob sich und sah sich wachsam nach allen Seiten um. Sie war weder abergläubisch noch schreckhaft, aber jahrelange Forschung im Regenwald hatte sie Umsicht gelehrt.

Im Zimmer war alles unverändert; kein Laut durchdrang die nächtliche Stille. Sie entzündete ihren Zauberstab und ließ den feinen Lichtstrahl durch den Raum gleiten. Er streifte einen mit Schnitzereien verzierten Schrank, tanzte über ein kleines Sofa und ein Tischchen aus kostbarem Rosenholz, um schließlich auf ihrem Bett innezuhalten. Am Fußende saß eine verhutzelte Gestalt, kaum größer als ein Hauself.

Catriona fuhr zusammen, den Zauberstab zu einem Stupor bereit, aber das Wesen hob sogleich abwehrend die Hände und flüsterte: „Ich überbringe eine wichtige Nachricht von der Aurorin Tonks."

„Komm ins Licht", befahl die Schottin, noch immer verteidigungsbereit, „hierher, zum Schreibtisch."

Das Wesen gehorchte, und erst jetzt erkannte Catriona, daß es sich tatsächlich um einen Hauselfen handelte – einen ungewöhnlich gut gekleideten mit einem goldenen Ring im Ohr.

„Was für eine Nachricht?" erkundigte sie sich mißtrauisch. Daß Hauselfen von Auroren auf Außenmissionen geschickt wurden, war unüblich. Dafür gab es Eulen oder Telegrammzauber. Andererseits, wenn sie es geschickt anstellten, konnten die Elfen weitaus diskreter bei der Übermittlung vorgehen. Woher wußte Tonks überhaupt von ihrem Verbleib? Daß Draco Malfoy freiwillig von ihrer Begegnung in der Winkelgasse erzählt hatte, erschien ihr schwer vorstellbar.

„Aurorin Tonks wünscht, daß ich folgendes übermittle. Ich zitiere: 'Expertise in schwierigem Trank dringend erforderlich. Unauffälliges Erscheinen empfohlen. Rückantwort per Übermittlerelfen erbeten. N. Tonks'"

MacGillivray blinzelte verwirrt, als das Wesen geendet hatte. „Was geht in Hogwarts vor sich?" verlangte sie zu wissen und bedachte den Botenelfen mit einem strengen Blick.

„Eigentlich bin ich ausgebildet, Nachrichten zu übermitteln", verkündete der Elf wichtigtuerisch, „aber Aurorin Tonks hat mich vorbereitet, daß Sie sich damit nicht zufriedengeben würden."

Ein verdrossener Schatten huschte über MacGillivrays Gesicht.

„Ich soll Ihnen mitteilen, daß Professor Snape verletzt wurde", fuhr der Elf verschwörerisch fort. „Mehr weiß ich jedoch nicht zu sagen", verwahrte er sich vorsorglich gegen Einwände und Nachforschungen, so daß Catriona den Mund wieder schloß und minutenlang schwieg. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie konnte unmöglich einfach in Hogwarts auftauchen. Nicht nur, daß sie eine höchst brisante Aufgabe für den Dunklen Lord auszuführen hatte – sie stand auch unter seinem Schutz. Durch leichtsinnige Eigenmächtigkeit gefährdete sie sich selbst, die Schule und den Orden. – Aber hatte sie nicht die ganze Zeit danach gestrebt, in Erfahrung zu bringen, was mit Snape geschehen war? Nun, da sie endlich Gewißheit hatte, daß er zwar verletzt, aber am Leben war, zögerte sie?

„Kannst du beweisen, daß wirklich Tonks dich geschickt hat?" versuchte sie, Zeit zu gewinnen. So sehr der emotionale Teil in ihr nach sofortiger Apparition schrie, so unmöglich schien der Vernunft, derartig unbedacht und impulsiv zu handeln.

Der Elf wackelte empört mit den Ohren, so daß der goldene Ring in Schwingung geriet.

„Selbstver –", hub er an, hielt jedoch jäh inne und lauschte. Leichte Damenschritte kamen elegant den Korridor entlang, gefolgt von den selbstsicheren eines Mannes. Beide hatten es augenscheinlich eilig. Mit einem Schnipsen seiner langen Finger brachte sich der Elf in Sicherheit und hinterließ ein quälendes Nichts, das ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür schmerzlich durchschnitt.

Catriona holte tief Atem, umklammerte den Zauberstab und verband die Öffnungsbewegung mit einem scheinbar unangefochtenen „Herein."

Narcissa Malfoy, in einen kostbaren Morgenmantel gehüllt, der ihr nicht weniger Würde und überirdische Perfektion verlieh, als es eine Abendrobe getan haben würde, trat rasch ins Zimmer. Ihr folgte der Hausherr. Lucius wirkte schwer beherrscht, sein Haar war zerzaust, der einst makellose Umhang zerknittert und mit einer klebrigen Substanz befleckt.

„Verzeihen Sie den Überfall", sagte Narcissa kühl und maß die Schottin mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Aber ich sehe, Sie waren noch wach."

„Cissy!" fuhr ihr Mann sie scharf an, drängte sich an ihr vorbei und befahl herrisch: „Der Dunkle Lord benötigt Ihre Hilfe, Miß MacGillivray. Sofort!"

Catriona hob eine Braue. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind ja außer sich. Was ist geschehen, daß _meine_ Hilfe erforderlich sein könnte?" erkundigte sie sich so ruhig, wie ihr rasender Herzschlag es zuließ, hüllte sich jedoch mit einem raschen „Vestio" in Tageskleidung.

Lucius' sturmgraue Augen flammten erregt. „Später! Nehmen Sie Ihre Ausrüstung mit, jedenfalls alles, was Sie hier haben. – Mach dir keine Sorgen, Cissy", wandte er sich mit einem Mal an seine Frau, die mit unbewegtem Gesicht und frostkalten Augen an der Tür stand. Sie hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Wange und lächelte ein zuvorkommendes Lächeln.

„Gib auf die Tränkemeisterin acht", sagte sie leicht, bevor sie davonschwebte.

MacGillivray, ihre Utensilientasche, obgleich unvollständig, fest in der Hand, sah Malfoy scharf an, der seiner Frau überrascht nachstarrte.

„Sollte ich verteidigungsbereit sein, wenn Sie uns apparieren?" erkundigte sie sich ein wenig spöttisch.

Lucius riß sich aus der nachdenklichen Starre. „Unsinn", zischte er erbost und bot ihr ruppig den Arm.

Sie materialisierten in strömendem Regen vor einem Gebäude, das Catriona wegen seiner typischen Bauweise an eine Scheune erinnerte. Malfoy beeilte sich hineinzukommen. In einem engen, muffigen Vorraum, der Catriona sofort von der Annahme abbrachte, sich in einer Scheune zu befinden, sagte er heiser: „Es gab massive Gegenwehr bei einer _Aktion_ des Dunklen Lords. Er möchte, daß Sie helfen, die Verletzten zu versorgen."

„Ich bin keine Heilerin", gab MacGillivray automatisch zurück. „Er ist doch mächtig, Mr. Malfoy, warum tut er nicht selbst, was getan werden muß?"

Schon als sie die Worte aussprach, erkannte sie an Malfoys verständnislosem Gesichtsausdruck, daß sie offenbar etwas verlangt hatte, das an Gotteslästerung grenzte.

„Er überdenkt die Strategie", spie Lucius verächtlich. „Ihnen wird die Ehre zuteil, seine Gefolgschaft zu behandeln, obwohl Sie keine von uns sind. Kommen Sie! Hier entlang."

MacGillivray setzte die Schritte mit Bedacht, als sie Lucius über eine steile Treppe in den ersten Stock folgte. Sie hatte eine dumpfe Vorstellung von dem, was sie erwarten mochte, aber als Malfoy eine breite Tür aufstieß, blieb sie vor Entsetzen gelähmt im Durchtritt stehen.

Auf dem Boden des Saales lagen etwa dreißig Männer und einzelne Frauen, alle verletzt, die meisten mit blutenden Wunden, einige mit rauchenden Fluchschäden, von denen ein durchdringender Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch ausging, der das metallische Blutaroma und den Geruch von menschlichen Exkrementen beinahe überlagerte. Stöhnen und Schmerzensächzen rissen an Catrionas Beherrschung.

„Hinterlistig getarnte Lanzenotter, ich bin Tränkemeisterin, keine Heilerin!" fluchte sie, umklammerte jedoch ihre Tasche fest und stieß sich entschlossen ab in das Grauen. Wenn sie nur einigen nützlich sein konnte, war ihr Einsatz nicht vergeblich. Zuerst galt es, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Welche Verletzungen gab es? Wer benötigte am schnellsten Hilfe?

Ihr Blick huschte eidechsenflink zwischen den Körpern hin und her. Was stand der dunkelhaarige Hüne denn dort untätig an der Wand?

„Sie", befahl sie und ruckte herrisch mit dem Kopf. „Helfen Sie mir! Sie auch, Mr. Malfoy. Allein kann ich unmöglich viel ausrichten. – Beherrschen Sie Kauterisierungszauber? – Accio Antibiotischer Infektionsvermeider, Skelewachs, Curatio Hämorrhagiae, Potio Desinfiziens, Lotio alba aquosa. – Ich hoffe, diese sind in Professor Snapes Labor vorrätig?" wandte sie sich an Malfoy, der die Verletzten mit verächtlichen Blicken strafte. „Ich nehme es an", sagte er und trat angewidert zur Seite, als der Mann zu seinen Füßen Blut spuckte. „Hämostypticus", zischte er dennoch und begleitete den Spruch mit einem ungeduldigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes.

„Versorgen Sie alle, die stark bluten mit einem solchen Zauber", bestimmte MacGillivray energisch, aber als sie die Utensilientasche öffnete, zitterten ihre Hände. Immerhin verfügte sie über einen schmerzstillenden Trank, eine Lösung gegen Brandwunden – höchst praktisch, diverse Pulver gegen Magenleiden und einige Betäubungselixiere. Sie würde Brüche nach Muggelart schienen müssen, wenn kein Skelewachs ankäme.

Bei einem blonden Jungen kniete sie nieder. Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, auf seinem entblößten Arm prangte das Dunkle Mal wie ein Ehrenzeichen, aber in seinem Bauch klaffte ein Loch, von dessen Rändern bräunlicher Rauch aufstieg. „Sedare dolorem", sagte sie hart, fest entschlossen, sich nicht dem Entsetzen hinzugeben, das sie belauerte, bereit, sie in einem unachtsamen Moment zu überfallen und zu beherrschen. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun für ihn", sagte sie heiser und wandte den Blick ab von den viel zu großen, viel zu jungen Augen, die sich Linderung von ihr erhofften. Malfoy hinter ihr zückte den Zauberstab, und erst als er ungerührt den Todesfluch sprach, begriff Catriona, daß sie gerade das Urteil über den Jungen gesprochen hatte.

Sie fuhr herum, die Faust um den eigenen Stab geballt, ihre Augen schossen Blitze. „_So_ habe ich es nicht gemeint!" zischte sie in eisiger, entfesselter Wut, die kaum noch das Grauen im Zaum hielt. „Er war einer Ihrer Leute! Wie können Sie nur!"

Malfoys harte, quecksilbergraue Augen hielten ihren beinahe amüsiert und vollkommen gelassen stand. Auch der Hüne beobachtete sie aufmerksam, und sogar die weniger schlimm Verletzten starrten neugierig zu ihnen herüber.

Catriona zügelte ihren Zorn. Sie war hier, weil der Dunkle Lord ihr vertraute oder zumindest keinen anderen Ausweg sah, als sie zu rufen. Malfoy hatte Recht – dies _war_ eine außergewöhnliche Chance, Voldemort zu beweisen, daß er gut daran getan hatte, sie aus den Fängen des Geheimdienstes zu befreien. Sie war nicht hier, um öffentlich über die Methoden der Todesser zu urteilen.

„Sie können ihm nicht helfen, anderen aber vielleicht. Daß er sich von allein erholt, ist unwahrscheinlich. Wer soll ihn also versorgen, bis er doch stirbt?" gab Malfoy seidig zu bedenken. „Wir sind solche Verluste nicht gewohnt", sagte er überraschend freimütig, „aber jeder der hier Anwesenden weiß, was ihn in einem solchen Fall erwartet. Überlegen Sie gut, Miß MacGillivray, ob Sie jetzt nichts mehr sagen und die Betroffenen einem qualvollen, langen Tod aussetzen oder ob Sie mich Ihnen helfen lassen."

Catriona schob sich mit eisigen Fingern die Brille höher. Lucius Malfoys Augen ruhten auf ihr, und ein feines Lächeln tanzte in dem beunruhigenden Grau. „Pragmatismus ist mir nicht fremd", entgegnete sie kühl. Ihre Stimme vibrierte nicht.

Sie lockerte den Griff um den Zauberstab und bedachte einen wild um sich schlagenden Glatzkopf mit einem Stupor. Das Klirren einer zerberstenden Fensterscheibe versetzte alle in Alarmbereitschaft, aber es handelte sich nur um die von MacGillivray beschworenen Tränke, die sich unbeschadet auf dem einzigen Tisch im Raum aufreihten.

„Gut", sagte die Schottin inbrünstig. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine zusammengekauerte Frau am äußersten Ende des Saales.

„Wer ist das denn?" wunderte sich Malfoy sofort, der ihren Augen gefolgt war. „Keine von uns. – Napier, wie kommt sie hierher?"

„Beim Hertransport konnten wir nicht jeden aussondern", schaltete sich der dunkelhaarige Hüne unbehaglich ein. „Wir –"

„Ich fasse es nicht!" Von einem Moment zum anderen hatte sich Lucius Malfoys gelassenes Gebaren in rasende Wut gewandelt. „Bringt ihr jetzt schon Muggel oder gar Auroren in unsere Quartiere?" schrie er mit flammenden Gewitteraugen. Napier schien sich unter dem Zorn des Höhergestellten ein wenig zu krümmen.

Catriona holte tief Atem, bevor sie den Kopf hob und kühl sagte: „Wenn sie eine Aurorin ist, kann sie Ihnen verraten, wieso es diesmal soviel unerwartete Gegenwehr gab."

Fasziniert beobachtete MacGillivray, wie sich Malfoys enragierte Wut in ein glattes, überlegenes Lächeln zurückwandelte. „Sie sind aber kaltblütig, Miß MacGillivray", bemerkte er spöttelnd und glitt einer eleganten Bewegung zu der Fremden hinüber, die furchtsam die Arme um die Knie geschlungen hatte und nicht aufzusehen wagte. Keine Aurorin, durchzuckte es Catriona halb erleichtert, halb bestürzt. Vermutlich eine Nichtzauberin, deren einziges _Verbrechen_ darin bestand, keine magischen Fähigkeiten zu besitzen – ebenso wie ihr eigener Vater und ihre Brüder. Sie unterdrückte gewaltsam ein Frösteln.

Was Malfoy tun würde, stand außer Frage.

MacGillivray schloß die Augen, um dem Todesfluch nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht beiwohnen zu müssen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Die Gefolgschaft Voldemorts pflegte einen allzu leichten Umgang mit dem unverzeihlichsten aller Flüche – nun, wer die Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt mit Gewalt erlangen wollte, konnte sich nicht mit Betäubungszaubern zufriedengeben. Es stand ihr wohl frei, dies zu verurteilen, aber eine trotzige Abwehr würde sie nur in Gefahr bringen und das höhere Ziel, Voldemort zu vernichten, in Frage stellen.

Was mußte Severus Snape all die Jahre ertragen haben? Niemals das wahre Gesicht zeigen, vom Orden verachtet und neben dem Grauen auch stetig den Verlockungen der dunklen Macht ausgesetzt.

_Ach, Severus._

Mit rücksichtsloser Gewalt riß sich Catriona von diesem Gedanken los. Jetzt galt es allein, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen und den Dunklen Lord zufriedenzustellen. Sie hoffte, dies würde übereinstimmend darin bestehen, möglichst viele seiner Gefolgsleute in einen Zustand zu versetzen, in dem sie zumindest nicht mehr als Verletzte auffielen. Sich von regulären Heilern behandeln zu lassen, gestaltete sich schwierig, wollte man nicht auffallen.

„Wir sollten fortfahren. Reichen Sie mir doch bitte den Antibiotischen Infektionsvermeider", sagte sie und verbot sich jeden Gedanken an Moral, als sie die anderen begutachtete und entschied, wer von den Tränken oder von Heilzaubern profitieren würde und für wen _sie_ nichts mehr tun konnte.

xoxoxox

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen erhellte Nymphadora Tonks' Gesicht, als ein Turm mit lautem Knall zerbarst. Lupin schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Bei Merlin, du spielst wirklich erratisch, aber daß das auch noch zum Erfolg führt… Unglaublich!"

Die erste Partie des Zauberschachspiels hatte er gewonnen; Tonks hatte eindeutig andere Stärken, aber um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun, hatte er einer Revanche zugestimmt. Nun allerdings begann er sich zu fragen, ob er ihr nicht Unrecht getan hatte. Ihr quirliges, oft schusseliges Wesen verleitete allzu leicht, sie zu unterschätzen. Eindeutig ein Vorteil in ihrem Beruf, auch wenn er sich erst auf den zweiten Blick erschloß.

„Da siehst du mal…", lächelte sie spitzbübisch. Sie streckte sich und rieb sich die Augen. „Draco und Hermione müßten doch langsam fertig sein. Wenn –"

Ein leises Plopp unterbrach ihren Gedankengang, und während Remus Lupin verblüfft auf den soeben materialisierten Botenelfen starrte, freute sich Tonks ehrlich, ihn zu sehen.

„Nunitius! Hast du die Nachricht überbracht?"

Der Elf nickte stolz, aber Lupin kräuselte die Brauen. Warum man einen Boten auch noch die lateinische Entsprechung als Rufnamen geben mußte, würde ihm wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

„Und?" forschte Tonks aufgeregt.

„Sie kommt nicht, Aurorin Tonks", erklärte der Elf mit einem Schulterzucken, das bei seiner Gestalt ein wenig lächerlich wirkte.

„Wie bitte? Du hast die Nachricht doch an Miß MacGillivray persönlich überbracht?" versicherte sich die junge Frau ungläubig. Auf alles war sie gefaßt gewesen, aber nicht auf eine Weigerung der Tränkemeisterin.

„Natürlich habe ich das!" plusterte sich der Bote auf. „Aber als ich sie um Antwort bat, kamen Schritte, ich brachte mich in Sicherheit, und als ich später versuchte, die Erwiderung zu erhalten, war Miß MacGillivray fort."

„Ach herrjeh." Tonks ließ sich unrühmlich in ihren Sessel zurückfallen. „Danke fürs Erste, Nunitius." Als der Elf verschwunden war, sagte sie: „Immerhin weiß sie jetzt, daß wir sie brauchen."

Das würde ihnen wenig nützen, wenn sie Voldemorts Befehlen folgte, dachte Lupin, verschwieg aber seine Bedenken. In Kürze würden sie der Anwendung von Malfoys Trank beiwohnen – über alles andere konnten sie sich auch nachher Sorgen machen. Einstweilen genoß er das ungezwungene Zusammensein mit Tonks und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, daß, sofern sich Snape nicht auf wundersame Weise sehr bald erholte, er den kommenden Vollmond ohne Wolfsbann würde überstehen müssen.

xoxoxox

„Ich denke, das genügt für heute. Morgen kann ich noch einmal nach ihnen sehen." Die Tränkemeisterin strich sich erschöpft über die Stirn. „Bleiben Sie hier, Napier?"

Der Hüne nickte von seinem Platz in einem herbeigezauberten Schaukelstuhl knapp zu ihr herüber.

MacGillivray sortierte die leeren Phiolen und Fläschchen penibel in ihre Utensilientasche und überlegte abwesend, wann sie die Tränke und Elixiere ersetzen sollte. Sie fühlte sich unendlich müde und von einer bleischweren Traurigkeit wie gelähmt. Das, was sie heute gesehen hatte, war vermutlich nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was Snape jahrelang wieder und wieder erleben mußte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr erwartete man von ihm gewiß, aktiv _teilzunehmen_. Sie mußte nur die Verwundeten versorgen, er womöglich die Verwundungen der Gegenseite sicherstellen. Und dennoch, obwohl sie sich zuerst entsetzt gegen Malfoys Pragmatismus gesträubt hatte, seine Auffassung entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Berechtigung. Wenn es niemanden gab, der die „hoffnungslosen Fälle" versorgte, war es dann nicht wirklich besser, man ersparte ihnen einen qualvollen, langsamen Tod?

„Kommen Sie", vernahm sie Lucius Malfoys Stimme überraschend weich. Eine warme Hand faßte ihren Arm, und für Sekundenbruchteile überkam sie der irre Wunsch, in Tränen auszubrechen, aber sie faßte sich schnell. „Ich benötige ein paar Stunden Ruhe, bevor ich mit dem Werwolftrank fortfahre", sagte sie dünn.

„Selbstverständlich. Der Dunkle Lord wird sehr zufrieden sein. Ich werde ihm von Ihren Bemühungen berichten. Dank Ihnen haben wir nur drei Männer verloren." Lucius' Worte schmiegten sich unendlich sanft um ihre aufgewühlte Seele. _Und dir, Severus, kann ich nicht helfen._ Tränen schossen heiß in ihre Augen, aber sie zwang sie mit aller Gewalt nieder. Kaum jemand hatte sie je weinen gesehen. Malfoy würde gewiß nicht dazu gehören.

An seiner Seite erreichte sie das Herrenhaus, erklomm unendlich langsam die Stufen zu ihrem luxuriösen Gästequartier und ließ sich ermattet in einen weichen Sessel sinken. Jetzt hätte sich gestattet zu weinen, aber alles, was sie noch als Gefühl ausmachen konnte, war Leere.

„Herein", sagte sie desinteressiert, als es klopfte. Leises Rascheln einer kostbaren Seidenrobe über sonst federleichten Schritten verriet Narcissa Malfoy. Sie stellte ein Glas dampfenden Tees auf dem Tisch ab und streifte sanft MacGillivrays Schulter. „Trinken Sie. Japanische Minze sollte heiß genossen werden." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht. „Aber wem sage ich das? – Zögern Sie nicht, mich zu rufen, wenn Sie einen Wunsch haben." Narcissa glitt hinaus, und Catriona langte tränenblind nach dem Glas, dessen scharfe Mentholdämpfe in den Augen brannten, so daß sie vorgeben konnte, der Reizung wegen zu weinen.

Hier endet Kapitel zwölf.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	13. Loyalitäten

_Feiertag…mancherorts wenigstens. Viel Vergnügen beim neuen Kapitel! Mein Dank geht auch diesmal an alle Leser und natürlich an Slytherene für nützliches und amüsantes Bunt._

Kapitel 13: Loyalitäten

Die Sonne stand bereits im Zenit, als Draco Malfoy das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschte. Eine fehlgeschlagene Wasserabscheidung hatte sie mehrere Stunden zurückgeworfen, und sowohl seine als auch Hermiones Nerven lagen blank.

„Enfriare", murmelte er verdrießlich, nachdem er sich um ein Haar die Finger an dem Gebräu verbrannt hätte. Er füllte eine große Kelle der bläulichen Flüssigkeit in einen irdenen Krug und nickte Hermione herrisch zu, die ihn mit einem Blick musterte, den er als Mitleid mißdeutete. „Komm endlich! Wir sind schon viel zu spät."

Er wollte aus dem Labor stürmen, aber ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl ließ ihn straucheln. Ein Schluck des kostbaren Trankes schwappte auf den Steinfußboden. Hermione schrie entsetzt auf und entwand ihm unwirsch den Krug. Malfoy lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die kalte Mauer.

„Was machst du nur?" schalt Hermione, noch immer aufgeregt. „Dein elender Stolz! Du hast allen Grund erschöpft zu sein. Ich kann aber noch."

„Ich auch", zischte Draco, aber sein bleiches, schmales Gesicht, und die violetten Schatten unter den Augen straften seine Worte bitter Lügen.

„Das sieht man sofort", entfuhr es Hermione in beißendem Spott. Sie füllte die vergossene Menge mit Resten aus dem Kessel auf und fragte weicher: „Kannst du allein gehen?"

Die Worte verfehlten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.

„Und wie!" Malfoy stieß sich mit verkniffenen Lippen ab, unternahm jedoch keinen Versuch, den Krug wieder an sich zu nehmen. Er folgte Hermione leichtfüßig die Kerkertreppen hinauf, rang jedoch erschöpft nach Atem, als sie die Krankenstation erreichten. Seine Begleiterin zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor sie ihm den Krug übergab. Das überraschte, beinahe dankbare Aufleuchten in Malfoys hellen Augen war Lohn genug.

Hermione klopfte und trat unaufgefordert ein. An einem Tischchen saßen Remus Lupin und Tonks und spielten Karten. Madam Pomfrey rumorte in ihrem Büro; Dumbledore und McGonagall aber saßen am Bett des reglosen Tränkemeisters.

„Der Trank der zweiten Stufe", verkündete Draco mit neu erwachten Lebensgeistern und nicht, ohne sich gehörig in Positur zu stellen. „Der _Pax Sangralis_."

Hermione schürzte mißbilligend die Lippen, zog es jedoch vor zu schweigen.

Tonks und Lupin legten die Karten nieder, und Poppy Pomfrey erschien mit ernsten Augen.

„Er ist nicht bei Bewußtsein", erinnerte sie leise. „Ich werde ihn wecken müssen." Besorgt ließ sie den Zauberstab über Snapes leblosen Körper gleiten. „Alles bereit?" wandte sie sich an Hermione, die eilig nickte. Draco füllte den Trank in einen Becher.

„Enervate."

Snape regte sich kaum, aber tief verschleierte, schwarze Augen starrten unfokussiert an die Decke, und seine Brust hob sich in einem flatternden Atemzug. Poppy Pomfrey stützte mit einem Arm seinen Kopf, während sie mit der rechten Hand den Becher an seine Lippen führte. „Trinken Sie, Professor."

Snape kräuselte dunkle Brauen wie vor Schmerz oder Ekel, und Draco wurde noch ein wenig blasser.

„Schlucken, Severus", mahnte die Heilerin beharrlich und streichelte zärtlich Snapes eingefallene Wangen, als er elend den Kopf zur Seite wandte und die Lippen aufeinanderpreßte.

„Er muß alles austrinken", erinnerte Hermione dünn. Sie beobachtete mit besorgnisgefurchter Stirn, wie sich die Heilerin näher zu Snape herabbeugte und ihm leise zuredete. Draco Malfoy stand stocksteif mit ineinandergekrampften Händen. Er wirkte mindestens so elend wie der kranke Tränkemeister.

„Gleich ist es vorbei", tröstete Poppy Pomfrey gerade und flößte Snape den Rest der Flüssigkeit ein. Tränen quollen unter geschlossenen Lidern hervor, und während sie sein dunkles Haar mit leisen Trostworten streichelte, biß sich Draco auf die Lippen bis sie bluteten. Er tat Hermione unendlich leid, aber sie wagte nicht, sich ihm zu nähern.

„Sie haben es geschafft, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey gerade, weil der Tränkemeister den Kopf unruhig hin- und herwarf. Die Lider hatte er fest zusammengekniffen. „Sedare nauseam", verfügte sie vorsorglich und flüsterte sanft: „Schlafen Sie."

Hermione atmete erleichtert auf, als die Worte der Heilerin Wirkung zeigten.

„Für Sie gilt übrigens dasselbe", richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit unvermutet auf die Schüler. „Sie können ja kaum noch stehen, Mr. Malfoy. Dort drüben die beiden Betten – hinein mit Ihnen, bevor ich zu anderen Mitteln greife."

Hermione, ganz und gar nicht böse über diese erzwungene Erholungspause, begab sich folgsam zu der angewiesenen Ruhestatt. Malfoy, obgleich schwindlig vor Erschöpfung, wollte protestieren, hatte aber nicht mit der forschen Hand Nymphadora Tonks' gerechnet, die ihn in Sekundenschnelle vor das Bett spedierte und gereizt drohte: „Einmal, Junge, tu, wie dir geheißen. Oder soll ich nachhelfen?"

Lupin grinste unverschämt, und Draco, dem ganz anders wurde bei der Vorstellung, in engeren Kontakt mit der Aurorin Tonks zu geraten, machte, daß er der Aufforderung nachkam. Unfaßbar, wirklich schlafen zu dürfen…

Daß ausgerechnet Tonks ihn amüsiert zudeckte, bemerkte er schon nicht mehr.

xoxoxox

„Draco."

_Laßt mich schlafen._

„Draco!"

_Ich mein's ernst._

„Draco, er kommt zu sich."

_Verdammt!_

Malfoy riß die Augen auf, geblendet ruderte er mit den Armen und wäre um ein Haar unsanft aus dem Bett gefallen.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Was ist los?Wo –" Wie ein Klatscher traf ihn die wiederkehrende Erinnerung. Er wühlte sich groggy aus den Laken und kam taumelnd auf die Füße. Es bereitete Hermione eine diebische Freude, den stets perfekt gekleideten und frisierten Slytherin so derangiert zu sehen.

„Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?" verlangte Malfoy zu wissen und benutzte tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab dazu, zumindest die Knitterfalten in Hemd und Robe zu glätten.

Jetzt grinste Hermione offen. „Fast sechs Stunden."

Draco hob die Brauen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der vertrauten Stimme des Tränkemeisters gefangengenommen.

„Was geschehen ist, will ich wissen!" beharrte er erschreckend kraftlos. „Wie lange –" Er unterbrach sich und klagte erstickt über heftigsten Brechreiz.

„Hoffentlich haben wir nichts falsch gemacht", wisperte Hermione unsicher. Draco, der gerade dasselbe gedacht hatte, machte eine abschätzige Geste. „Ich habe mich genau an die Vorgaben gehalten", wies er die Zweifel schroff zurück, doch sie konnte sehen, wie er nervös seine schmalen Finger knetete.

„Besser?" erkundigte sich Madam Pomfrey soeben. Snape, der schrecklich blaß auf der Seite lag, nickte hilflos. Viel weniger übel schien ihm nicht zu sein. „Warum ist der Junge hier?" stieß er plötzlich heiser hervor, und Draco zuckte zusammen, als habe man ihn bei einer Dummheit ertappt. Er hatte nicht bedacht, daß der Hauslehrer ihn von dieser Position aus sehen konnte.

„Mr. Malfoy und Miß Granger haben den _Pax Sangralis_ für dich gebraut", sagte Albus Dumbledore milde. „Dein Leben war in großer Gefahr."

Snape schluckte, richtete sich unter sichtlicher Anstrengung halb auf und faßte Draco scharf ins Auge. „Bei welcher Temperatur destillieren Sie das Fliegende Mädesüß?" fragte er streng.

Hermione hoffte atemlos, Malfoy würde jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes sagen. Nymphadora Tonks dagegen verdrehte die Augen, und selbst der ruhige Remus Lupin wirkte verblüfft.

„Siebenundsiebzig Grad, Sir", entgegnete Draco mit belegter Stimme und krampfte die Hände so fest ineinander, daß die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Und was haben Sie bei mir gelernt, ab wann erwägt man Vakuum, um die Zersetzung zu minimieren?" Snape sprach leise, aber jedes seiner scharfen Worte bohrte sich in Dracos Herz wie ein schmerzlicher Pfeil. „Ab siebzig, bisweilen schon ab fünfundsechzig Grad", gab er tonlos zur Antwort und senkte den Kopf, unendlich beschämt, etwas so Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, das Snape, obgleich in denkbar schlechter Verfassung, mit seinem unverbesserlichen Perfektionismus sofort erkannt hatte. Dennoch schienen sie Erfolg gehabt zu haben, und plötzlich wallte in ihm eine übermächtige Enttäuschung auf. Er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dem Mentor das Leben zu retten, und ja, er hatte sich wenn schon keinen Dank, so doch wenigstens Wohlwollen erhofft.

„Es tut mir leid!" sagte er trotzig und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Das fehlte noch, daß er vor all diesen Leuten die Beherrschung verlor und wie ein beleidigtes Kind in Tränen ausbrach.

„Nicht ihm sollte es leid tun", vernahm er da die Stimme Hermione Grangers. Sie stellte sich direkt vor den Tränkemeister, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Ohne diesen Trank, dessen Schwierigkeitsgrad weit über allem liegt, was wir je im Unterricht zubereitet haben, wären Sie jetzt nicht wach und am Leben – Sir! Und Sie… Sie kanzeln ihn ab wie einen Stümper, der das lumpige Schrumpfelixier verdorben hat."

Malfoy war vor Schreck und Verlegenheit puterrot geworden, Hermione aber packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

Als die Lazarettür mit einem endgültigen Knall zuschlug, brach Nymphadora Tonks in schallendes Gelächter aus, und auch um Lupins Mundwinkel zuckte es, obgleich er sich bemühte, die Fassung zu wahren.

„Mutiges Mädchen", bemerkte Madam Pomfrey, und Albus Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.

Snape starrte entgeistert von einem zum anderen. Hatten sie sich kollektiv gegen ihn verschworen? Was war verwerflich daran, immer und stets die bestmögliche Leistung zu fordern? Gerade ein so begabter Schüler wie Draco Malfoy… Eine neuerliche Welle von Übelkeit rollte über ihn hinweg, und er ließ sich kreideweiß zurücksinken.

„Erinnerst du dich, was mit dir geschehen ist?" erkundigte sich Dumbledore in der Absicht, ihn abzulenken.

„In jeder Einzelheit", zischte Snape mit geschlossenen Lidern. Kalter Schweiß tränkte das gräßliche Krankenhemd und ließ ihn frösteln.

„Wir wissen, daß du verflucht wurdest", sagte Remus Lupin sanft. „Aber der Rest ist ziemlich rätselhaft."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich, wagte jedoch nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Konnte sich Madam Pomfrey denn gar nicht nützlich machen? Er legte keinen Wert darauf, sich vor aller Augen zu demütigen. Es genügte schon, daß er sich nicht einmal aufrichten konnte.

„Ganz einfach", preßte er zynisch hervor, „es gab ein Gruppentreffen, auf dem ich sprechen sollte. Das ist keineswegs unüblich. Der Dunkle Lord wohnt längst nicht allen Treffen bei, und es sind auch nicht immer alle anwesend." Er holte zittrig Atem. „Ich geriet in eine Verschwörung. Alison Tichenor hatte schon öfter erkennen lassen, daß sie mit den jüngsten Entscheidungen des Dunklen Lords nicht einverstanden war. Ich habe sie mehrfach scharf zurechtgewiesen."

Der Tränkemeister krampfte die knochigen Finger in das Laken, aber auch die dreifache Beschwörung aus den Zauberstäben von Tonks, Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey vermochte das Unwohlsein nicht zu stillen.

„An jenem Abend versuchte sie, mich in einen Streit zu verwickeln", fuhr Snape tonlos fort. „Ich erinnere mich nur, daß plötzlich von mindestens vier Seiten Flüche auf mich abgefeuert wurden. Dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

Er preßte die Lippen aufeinander und verfiel in schmerzliches Schweigen. Lupin fragte sich, ob er sich tatsächlich dafür schämte, in diese Falle geraten zu sein. Snapes extremem Perfektionismus war es zuzutrauen.

„Tichenor und den anderen ist noch mehr gelungen, als sie vermutlich geplant hatten", sagte der alte Schuldirektor ernsthaft. „Aus den verschiedenen Flüchen hat sich offenbar ein Kombinationsfluch geformt, dessen Auswirkungen dich beinahe das Leben gekostet hätten."

„Kombinationsflüche sind Theorie", entgegnete Snape leise. „Wir haben mehrfach versucht, welche zu erzeugen – mit sehr mäßigem Erfolg."

Tonks tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Lupin. „Die _Verschwörer_ hatten mehr Glück", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt. „Obwohl ich glaube, daß der Effekt gänzlich ungeplant war und sie ebenso überrascht waren, wie wir, als uns Draco und Hermione das erste Mal darauf hinwiesen. Wir wären niemals darauf gekommen."

Der Tränkemeister öffnete nun doch die Augen. „Sagen Sie mir", flüsterte er bissig, „wieso haben Sie zwei _Schüler_ mit der Herstellung eines so essentiellen Trankes beauftragt? Ich könnte mindestens eine Person nennen, die Fliegendes Mädesüß nicht bei siebenundsiebzig Grad ohne Vakuum destilliert hätte." Er schauderte unwillkürlich. Die unbestimmten Bilder von Gefahr lauerten direkt hinter der wachen Vernunft, bereit, ihn mit rasender Brandung zu überwältigen.

„Miß MacGillivray stand bedauerlicherweise nicht zur Verfügung", sagte Dumbledore sanft. Snape versteifte sich. „Warum nicht?" fragte er tonlos. Lupin biß sich auf die Lippen. Der zynische Tränkemeister tat ihm leid. Catriona bedeutete ihm vermutlich mehr, als es jemals zuvor ein Mensch in seinem Leben getan hatte. Natürlich würde er dies niemals zugeben, schon gar nicht vor ihm, dem verabscheuten Werwolf.

„Wir wissen, daß sie vom ministerialen Geheimdienst verhört wurde", berichtete Nymphadora Tonks wahrheitsgemäß. „Dann wurde sie von Draco mit seiner Mutter in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Und dann verliert sich die Spur."

Sie verschwieg absichtlich die fehlgeschlagene Nachrichtenübermittlung; Snape wirkte auch so schon mitgenommen genug. Seine Lippen zitterten; er wirkte elender denn je.

„Wir nehmen an, daß Voldemort außer sich war, daß sich einige seiner Todesser erstens überhaupt gegen ihn verschworen und ihn dann auch noch seines geschätzten Tränkemeisters beraubt haben", fuhr Tonks hastig fort. „Er hat die Werwölfe ausgeschickt und ein ziemlich grausiges Exempel statuiert. Tichenor hat er entführen lassen."

„Das freut mich", sagte Snape sarkastisch, aber Lupin war sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm nicht tatsächlich etwas bedeutete, einen derart hohen Stand in Voldemorts Gefolge zu besitzen.

Wenn er allerdings einen unvernünftigen Versuch des Tränkemeisters erwartet hatte, entgegen seiner Kräfte das Bett zu verlassen, so wurde er enttäuscht.

„Wie lange war ich bewußtlos?" fragte Snape, plötzlich sehr erschöpft.

_Ach, Caít._

„Fast drei Wochen", informierte ihn Dumbledore, doch der Kranke hörte ihn kaum noch. Sein Geist versank in einem Strudel aus Furcht und Schuld, bis bodenlose Erschöpfung die Oberhand gewann und alles mit sich fortriß.

xoxoxox

„Du hättest das nicht sagen müssen." Draco Malfoy starrte eingehend auf seine Stiefelspitzen. In stiller Übereinkunft waren sie in Snapes Labor zurückgekehrt, aber Malfoy hatte bisher beharrlich geschwiegen.

„Oh doch", bekräftigte Hermione voller Inbrunst. „Das war mehr als angebracht."

„Aber er hatte Recht", wandte Draco kläglich ein. „Du weißt, wie wichtig ihm Akkuratesse ist."

„Schnickschnack", fuhr sie ihm ungeduldig über den Mund. „Verteidige nicht auch noch sein unmögliches Verhalten!"

Malfoy drehte einen Federkiel verlegen in den Händen. Er schien einen inneren Kampf auszufechten, bis es schließlich über seine Lippen sprudelte: „Warum hast du mich so verteidigt und sogar gesagt, ich hätte alles allein gemacht?"

„Ich kann Ungerechtigkeit nun mal nicht ausstehen", gab Hermione achselzuckend zur Antwort. „Außerdem kenne ich ja meinen Anteil am Erfolg", setzte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen gar nicht bescheiden hinzu, was Draco veranlaßte, sie mit einem entrüsteten Blick zu strafen. Laut sagte er jedoch: „Das war anständig von dir, Gr – Hermione."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über sein schmales Gesicht, aber hinter der Fassade loderte heiß der Schmerz über die Zurückweisung durch Snape.

Einem jähen Impuls folgend trat sie zu ihm und schloß ihn in die Arme. Malfoy stand stocksteif, und auch Hermione, der mit einem Mal aufging, was sie gerade getan hatte, verharrte wie eingefroren in dieser delikaten Position, bis Draco für einen Atemzug die Umarmung erwiderte, scheu, widerwillig und verhalten. Dann zog er sich zurück, strich die Robe glatt und sagte mit einem seltsamen Licht in den Augen: „Das geht jetzt aber zu weit, Granger."

Hermione bedachte ihn mit einem herablassenden Blick, der in ihrem puterroten Gesicht deutlich an Glaubwürdigkeit verlor, bevor sie sich umwandte und im Gehen sagte: „Räum schön auf, Malfoy."

„Wohin gehst du?" entfuhr es ihm gegen seinen ausdrücklichen Willen. Was interessierten ihn die Wege des Schlamm – der Streberin?

„Meinen _Freunden_ ein bißchen Zeit widmen – nicht, daß es dich etwas anginge", erwiderte sie hochnäsig und befand sofort, daß ihr der Umgangston, den sie während der Zusammenarbeit gepflegt hatten, deutlich besser gefallen hatte. Darum schenkte sie ihm ein versöhnliches Lächeln, bevor sie die schwere Tür hinter sich schloß und hoffte, die Stimme der Vernunft würde ihm ebenfalls raten, sich nicht wieder auf unterstes Niveau zu begeben, wenn er mit ihr sprach.

Harry und Ron würden sie ausquetschen, wo sie so lange gewesen war. Besser, sie brachte die Sache hinter sich.

xoxoxox

Als Severus Snape das nächste Mal erwachte, fiel sein Blick zu seinem Unbehagen zuerst auf die Aurorin Tonks, die leise lachend in einem Buch blätterte.

„Severus", sagte sie halb ertappt, halb erschreckt und wurde schlagartig ernst.

„Nymphadora", ahmte er sie zu ihrem Ärger nach – er wußte nur zu gut, wie ungern sie ihren Vornamen hörte – und hob spöttisch eine Braue. „Was hast du getan, daß man dich zur Krankenwache abgestellt hat?"

„Schön, daß es dir besser geht", parierte die Aurorin süffisant und nahm ihm damit den Wind aus den Segeln. „Ich soll dir Tee und Suppe anbieten."

„Mach Kaffee und Toast daraus, und wir können vielleicht darüber reden", gab Snape bissig und ohne jede Vorstellung zurück, wie er auch nur eines davon bei sich behalten sollte. Als Tonks achselzuckend Anstalten machte, die bereitstehende Mahlzeit zu verwandeln, fiel er ihr hastig ins Wort: „Wie genau hat man mich behandelt, Nymphadora?"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. „Draco und Hermione haben über die Theorie der Kombinationsflüche gelesen und dann vorgeschlagen, erst einen Absorptionszauber auszuführen und dir anschließend diesen Trank zu verabreichen. Das war eine reife Leistung. Du hättest wirklich ein bißchen Anerkennung zeigen können."

Snape preßte trotzig die Lippen aufeinander zum Zeichen, daß dieses Thema auf keinen Fall erörtern würde. Seine Gedanken kreisten einzig um Catriona MacGillivray. Seinetwegen war der Geheimdienst auf sie aufmerksam geworden; anders konnte es nicht sein. Eine kaum bezähmbare Wut überkam ihn, wenn er sich die Willkür ausmalte, derer sie ausgesetzt gewesen war, und gleichzeitig schloß sich eine Klaue eisiger Furcht um sein Herz. Hatte man ihr Ähnliches angetan wie ihm selbst?

Wie paßte es dann aber ins Bild, daß ausgerechnet Draco sie mit Narcissa gesehen haben wollte? Immerhin, dem Dunklen Lord fehlte ein Tränkemeister, und wenngleich er, Snape, sich nach besten Kräften bemüht hatte, MacGillivray von allen Gefahren fernzuhalten, so war es doch kein Geheimnis, daß er mit einer Meisterin der Flamelstiftung gearbeitet hatte. Wenn Voldemort sie hatte befreien lassen, um ihre Dienste für sich in Anspruch zu nehmen… Ein grausiger Gedanke. Ihre allenfalls mittelmäßigen Okklumentikfähigkeiten machten sie zu einer leichten Beute, und was das bedeutete, überlegte er sich besser nicht. Hatte jemand seinen Namen genannt?

Es war höchste Zeit, daß etwas geschah.

„Hilf mir aufstehen, Nymphadora", verlangte er barsch und kämpfte sich in eine aufrechte Position.

„Bist du übergeschnappt, Severus?" entfuhr es der Angeredeten nicht gerade charmant. „Eben bist du kaum ansprechbar, und jetzt willst du – " Sie unterbrach sich, als ginge ihr ein Licht über seine Motivation auf, und sie bot verlegen an: „Aber wenn du…naja, ich bin sicher, Poppy hat da ihre Möglichkeiten…"

„Ich will nicht _dorthin_", fauchte Snape. Eine ungesunde Röte färbte seine bleichen Wangen. Er verbannte jeden Gedanken an die 'Möglichkeiten', derer sich die Heilerin während seiner Bewußtlosigkeit bedient haben konnte.

„Oh." Tonks errötete ebenfalls, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. „Dann laß die Dummheit einfach", beschied sie tapfer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wie gut es tat, dem spöttischen, ewig zynischen Tränkemeister einmal erfolgreich die Stirn zu bieten.

„Es ist alles liegengeblieben, während ich krank war", verlegte er sich nun auf vernünftige Argumentation. „Lupin benötigt Wolfsbann." Wie gut, daß ihm dies noch eingefallen war. Sie schien zu zweifeln.

„Du siehst doch ein, daß ich –" Eine Tür klappte, und der intensive Duft frischen Kaffees erfüllte den Raum mit seinem Aroma.

Rasender Schwindel überwältigte Snape, der ohnehin unsicher auf der Bettkante saß, unvorhergesehen und mit Macht. Er schlug zitternde Hände vors Gesicht; Tonks packte ihn am Arm, er wollte sich gegen die unwillkommene Berührung zur Wehr setzen, aber der Raum schwankte so heftig, daß er nichts mehr unterscheiden konnte, bis die liegende Position den Schwindel dämpfte und den Brechreiz in lauernde Übelkeit verwandelte.

„Heute stehst du bestimmt nicht auf", vernahm er Tonks mehr sachlich denn selbstgerecht. „Du hättest dich eben sehen sollen. Zum Fürchten."

Snape sandte ihr einen bitterbösen Blick, bei dem er aber das peinliche Gefühl zu schielen nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen", quetschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ruf mir das Galgantbräu auf."

Sie beäugte ihn mißtrauisch. „…das ein Stärkungstrank ist, nicht wahr?"

„Genau", parierte er souverän. „Du wirst mir zustimmen, daß ich ihn nötig habe." Ein maliziöses Lächeln kroch nebelgleich über sein eingefallenes, blutleeres Gesicht, so daß es die junge Aurorin unangenehm überlief. Er sah unbestritten schlecht aus, aber es fehlte auch noch die dritte Stufe der Genesung. Ob er sich dessen bewußt war? Andererseits konnte ein bißchen Unterstützung gewiß nichts schaden.

„Na schön", willigte sie widerstrebend ein, „ aber nur, wenn du aufhörst, meinen Vornamen zu benutzen."

Der Tränkemeister nahm sich Zeit, sie möglichst lange in der Aura seiner Geringschätzigkeit schmoren zu lassen, bevor er ihre Bedingung mit einem abrupten Kopfrucken akzeptierte, das eine Welle heißer Übelkeit durch seinen Körper sandte.

Tonks stellte die Flasche auf den Nachttisch, doch Snape verbot sich einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. Im Moment fühlte er sich zu elend, aber er würde bereit sein.

„Danke", sagte er leichthin, woraufhin die Aurorin in gespieltem Entsetzen die Hände zusammenschlug und ausrief: „Daß ich das erleben darf – ein Dank von Severus Snape!"

Er blieb die Antwort schuldig, aber sobald Tonks, in der Überzeugung, er sei eingeschlafen, mit leisen, leichten Schritten die Krankenstation verließ, langte er geschickt nach der Flasche und trank gierig, ohne der Übelkeit weitere Beachtung zu schenken.

Beinahe sofort setzte die labende Wirkung ein. Snape probierte aufrechtes Sitzen, und als die bedrohliche Schwäche ausblieb, hüllte er sich kurzerhand in die Decke und beeilte sich, fortzukommen.

Hier endet Kapitel dreizehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	14. Macht

_Nachdem dieses Kapitel besonderen Anklang bei meiner Betaleserin Slytherene gefunden hat, möchte ich es Euch nicht länger vorenthalten. Viel Vergnügen bei…_

Kapitel 14: Macht

„Aconitum napellus, Claviceps purpurea, Artemisia absinthium, Blätter des Wassereppichs, an Neumond geerntet, Eicheln, zu Vollmond nackt gepflückt, Eisenkraut, mit der Hand gerupft am Nachmittag…", rezitierte Catriona MacGillivray nachdenklich und strich sich gedankenverloren eine kupferne Locke aus den Augen. Sie stand halb über einen Kessel gebeugt, in dem der Basistrank purpurviolett simmerte und versuchte, Snapes endgültige Rezeptur so exakt wie möglich zu reproduzieren.

Am Morgen hatte sie wie vereinbart nach den verwundeten Todessern gesehen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schienen ihre durchschnittlichen medizinischen Fähigkeiten ausgereicht zu haben, zumindest keine weiteren Opfer zu fordern. Malfoy hatte mit hartem Lächeln auf die außergewöhnliche Zähigkeit seiner Männer hingewiesen, ihr aber sogleich versichert, wie sehr er ihre Arbeit schätzte. Und nicht nur er. Glücklicherweise blieb die befürchtete Audienz vorerst aus. Offenbar wünschte Voldemort nichts sehnlicher als die Vollendung des Werwolftrankes.

Die Tränkemeisterin schloß die Augen und atmete tief den vielschichtigen Duft der heißen Flüssigkeit, als könne sie allein dem Aroma entnehmen, welche Komponenten noch fehlten. Bei ihren Studien im brasilianischen Regenwald hatte sie sich manches Mal allein auf ihren Geruchssinn verlassen, um bestimmte Eigenschaften eines Extraktes zu klassifizieren; es gab ihr Ruhe und Frieden, sich völlig auf die beinahe meditative Stimmung einer konzentrierten Trankherstellung einzulassen. Unter den gegebenen Bedingungen allerdings war der erste Gedanke, daß sie besser sah, was um sie herum vor sich ging. Ihre Augen schossen auf.

Direkt vor ihr kauerte die abgerissene Gestalt Alison Tichenors, und MacGillivray schrak unwillkürlich zusammen.

„Was willst du?" herrschte sie die Frau außergewöhnlich schroff an. „Ich habe dich nicht gerufen."

Sie erwartete keine Antwort, machte einen Bogen, um besser an ihren Zutatentisch zu gelangen und bedeutete dem im Kessel ruhenden Messinglöffel, seine Tätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Kessel erinnerte sie sich jäh der Nachricht des Hauselfen, über die sie durch die unvorhergesehenen Ereignisse nicht länger hatte nachdenken können. „Severus Snape ist verletzt", teilte sie der Gefesselten mit und zwang sie durch einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab, sie anzusehen. „Wofür wirst du hier gestraft? Warum hast du dein Vergehen nicht sofort mit dem Tod bezahlt?" Sie spürte die Fruchtlosigkeit des Unterfangens; Tichenor würde ihr keine der gewünschten Informationen geben können, aber die Worte quollen wie ein Strom über ihre Lippen, unaufhaltsam, unbeherrschbar. „Weshalb schickt _er_ dich zu mir? Was soll ich mit dir?"

MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent perlte seltsam von den rauhen Wänden des Gewölbes, und erst da begriff sie, daß sie zu laut gesprochen hatte. Immer schon war sie, ähnlich wie Snape, besonders stolz auf ihre kühle Überlegenheit gewesen. Unliebsame Diskussionen führte sie mit einer eisigen, scheinbar unbeteiligten Ruhe, die ihre Gegner, begingen sie den Fehler, aufbrausend zu reagieren, alsbald einschüchterte. Je größer der Ärger, desto kälter die Glut ihres Zornes und härter der Granit ihres Widerstandes.

Catriona wandte sich ruckartig von der Geschundenen ab, deren Schlangenfesseln warnend zischelten. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, den Zauberstab umklammert und wild entschlossen, einen jähzornigen Fluch auf die Kauernde zu werfen. Eine irrationale Wut, deren entfesselte Kraft sie entsetzte, versengte sie mit heißer Flamme, doch sie war nicht bereit, sich ihrer wertvollsten Waffe berauben zu lassen – der Besonnenheit. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen widerstand sie der Versuchung, fuhr zu Alison Tichenor herum und zischte bebend: „Scher dich fort, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Die Gestalt verblaßte und löste sich in anklagendes Nichts auf. MacGillivray ließ den Zauberstab sinken und stand eine volle Minute völlig regungslos. Wie hatte sie sich nur so von etwas mitreißen lassen können, dessen Ursache ihr schleierhaft blieb? Gewiß, Alison Tichenor war auf eine rätselhafte Weise mit dem Schicksal Severus Snapes verbunden, aber diese entfesselte Wut hatte sie nicht verdient, und Catriona vermochte bereits jetzt nicht mehr zu rekapitulieren, was sie derartig erzürnt hatte. Dies war nicht die erste schwierige Situation, in der sie einen kühlen Kopf unter ausgesprochen widrigen Umständen bewahren mußte. Catriona riß sich los und fokussierte ihre Gedanken unabdinglich auf den Werwolftrank. Sie mochte nicht daran denken, daß dies entweder eine völlig erratische Überreaktion auf die Strapazen der letzten Wochen darstellte oder aber von einer Manipulation ihres Geistes herrührte. Immerhin, für den Moment hatte sie widerstanden. Jetzt zählte nur noch die Aufgabe.

xoxoxox

Der zugleich melodische und distinguierte Klang der Türglocke nötigte Narcissa Malfoy kaum mehr als ein unenthusiastisches Brauenwölben ab. Sie erwartete keinen Besuch, und da keine der Damen, mit denen sie aus Standespflicht verkehrte, die Etikette brechen und unangemeldet erscheinen würden, konnte es sich nur um einen Irrtum handeln – wenn auch um einen beachtlichen. Malfoy Manor umgab ein parkähnlicher Garten. Eine prächtige, kiesbestreute Auffahrt führte von der Straße zum Herrenhaus. Es gehörte schon viel Unverfrorenheit dazu, sich derart an einem Irrtum festzubeißen. Vielleicht würde die Eintönigkeit des Tages doch noch durch einen Funken Leben durchbrochen.

Sie erhob sich in einer eleganten Bewegung und glitt in die Halle hinaus, ohne auf die Meldung des Hauselfen zu warten, der bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte und unschlüssig schien, wie mit dem Besucher zu verfahren sei.

„Das genügt, Jerzy", wand sich Narcissas Stimme kalt wie ein Eisaal durch den Raum. „Du kannst gehen."

Während sich der Hauself das nicht zweimal sagen ließ, schwebte Narcissa graziös zu dem schmalen Spalt und blickte hinaus. Sekundenlang verschlug es ihr die Sprache, und ihre makellosen Gesichtszüge erstarrten in Unglauben.

„Narcissa", grüßte der Fremde formell, aber in seinen nachtdunklen Augen glomm ein seltsames Licht.

„Was führt dich her, Severus?" erkundigte sich Mrs. Malfoy, die sich rasch gefaßt hatte, ein wenig zu glatt. „Hast du keinen Unterricht zu geben?" Snape hatte nie mehr einen Fuß auf Lucius' Anwesen gesetzt, seit ihre Freundschaft empfindlich abgekühlt war. Narcissa hatte nie nach den exakten Gründen des Zerwürfnisses gefragt; es genügte, daß ihr Mann den Kontakt zu dem einstigen Freund mied.

Ein Schatten huschte über das blasse Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, aber er runzelte nur unwillig die Stirn und parierte: „Derzeit nicht. Drinnen würde es sich eventuell bequemer reden lassen", fügte er gereizt hinzu, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn hereinzubitten.

„Möchtest du hereinkommen?" Narcissa neigte den Kopf gerade soviel, um subtilen Spott zu bekunden und schloß die Tür hinter ihm. Sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß sie die Eingangshalle für den angemessenen Ort hielt, sein Anliegen vorzutragen.

Snape preßte verärgert die Lippen aufeinander und vergrub die Hände tiefer in den Taschen seiner schweren Robe.

„Ihr habt einen Gast", sagte er frostig. „Ich muß mit Miß MacGillivray sprechen."

Narcissas überirdisch schöne Züge verrieten nichts, als sie in milder Überraschung die schmalen Hände hob. „Sie ist nicht hier", sagte sie ebenso freundlich wie unbeteiligt. In Snapes dunkle Augen trat ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck. „Sollte sie nicht wählen können, mit wem sie verkehrt?" säte sie den Keim der Zwietracht und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich der Tränkemeister versteifte und sich sein Blick verdunkelte.

„Das heißt…?" verlangte er zu wissen, und seine Stimme klang heiser unter der Schärfe.

„Die Tränkemeisterin erfüllt einen Auftrag für _ihn_", sagte Mrs. Malfoy überlegen. „Ich dachte, das sei dir bekannt." Ihre Lippen zuckten kaum merklich. _Bist du derartig in Ungnade gefallen?_

Snape musterte sie mit einem Blick so stechend, daß sie für zwei lange Atemzüge meinte, sich in den endlosen Tunneln zu verlieren. Beinahe erwartete sie Schmerz oder Verwirrung, aber da war nichts, nur dunkle Leere. Abrupt gab er sie frei und verschwand in einem Wirbel schwarzen Stoffes.

Zurück in Hogwarts achtete er peinlich darauf, von niemandem gesehen zu werden, als er hastig durch die Schatten glitt und die Kerker über eine steile Treppe durch einen Seiteneingang erreichte.

Die Wirkung des Stärkungstrankes, die er, kaum, daß er der Krankenstation entronnen war, vorsichtshalber intensiviert hatte, ließ jetzt beängstigend schnell nach. Schon bereitete jeder Schritt übermenschliche Mühe, spielte ihm zittrige Schwäche listige Streiche. Snape stützte sich an der kalten, glatten Wand. Die Umgebung schwankte heftig, und er konnte sich des grausigen Gefühls nicht erwehren, jeden Moment zwischen den Wänden zerquetscht zu werden. Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm, die Tür zu öffnen und in die relative Sicherheit seines Quartiers zu entkommen.

Blind und schwindelig sank er auf den erstbesten Stuhl, den seine eisigen, steifen Finger ertasteten und begrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

'Die Tränkemeisterin erfüllt einen Auftrag für _ihn_' – Narcissas sanfte, scheinbar unbeteiligte Worte hallten noch in seinen Ohren, aber jetzt klang ihnen eine hämische Schadenfreude nach. Er hatte versucht herauszufinden, ob sie ihn belog, aber zu seinem weitaus größeren Entsetzen sprach sie die Wahrheit.

Catriona in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords, Catriona, deren Okklumentikfähigkeiten bestenfalls als mittelmäßig einzuschätzen waren – eisiges Grauen kroch über seinen Rücken. Sie war ganz Wissenschaftlerin, von den irrationalen, bisweilen gänzlich unzivilisierten Umgangsformen, die die Todesserreihen prägten, verstand sie nichts. Wie sollte sie _dort_ bestehen?

Je mehr Macht er diesen Gedanken einräumte, desto stärker ergriff ein verhaßtes und erstickt geglaubtes Gefühl von ihm Besitz – Panik. Der schlimmstmögliche aller Fälle war eingetreten, ganz gleich, wie sehr er danach getrachtet hatte, Catriona zu schützen.

Er preßte die Handballen so fest auf die Augen, daß sich zu den schwarzen Strudeln bunte Farben gesellten. Narcissas böse Worte nagten an seiner Seele. Ahnte sie, was ihm MacGillivray bedeutete? Und gab es einen Grund für diese, seine Gesellschaft zu meiden? Allein der vage Schatten des Gedankens schmerzte wie eine sich selbst erneuernde Fluchwunde.

'Genug!' befahl sich der Tränkemeister grob und öffnete entschlossen die Augen gegen die Blitze und schwirrenden Farben.

Catriona war kühl und besonnen, verschlagen, wenn es sein mußte und außerordentlich intelligent. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad würde sie auch in Voldemorts Gefolgschaft auf sich achtgeben können. Hoffentlich.

Noch während er sich das Grübeln verbot, begannen seine Gedanken aufs Neue ihr unwillkommenes, bizarres Eigenleben. Befand sie sich wirklich aus freien Stücken beim Dunklen Lord? Oder hatten sie die Todesser auf sein Geheiß befreit? Hatte sie das gar das Dunkle Mal bekommen?

„Genug!" Seine Stimme hallte verzerrt von den Wänden wider, und Snape begriff beschämt, daß er geschrieen hatte. Er stemmte sich mühsam hoch, taumelte qualvoll erschöpft zu dem Schrank, der seine Trankvorräte barg und langte entschieden nach einer grünen Phiole, die er mit fliegenden Fingern entkorkte. Sämiges Bitter, das auf der Zunge einen prickelnden Geschmack hinterließ, überwältigte seine Sinne, aber Snape schluckte wütend und rang den Brechreiz so lange nieder, bis sich die gedankenklärende Wirkung mit der beruhigenden verband und er sich in der Lage sah, das Bett zu erreichen.

So sehr er die Schwäche verabscheute, wenn er sich keine Pause gönnte, würde er im Nu auf die Krankenstation zurückkehren müssen, und danach stand ihm keineswegs der Sinn. Catrionas schillernde Jadeaugen waren das letzte, das er sah, bevor ihn bewußtloser Schlaf mit sich nahm.

xoxoxox

„Wie kommen Sie voran?" Lucius Malfoys seidenglatte Stimme schmiegte sich in vollendeter Perfektion um MacGillivrays aufgewühlte Seele. Für einen Moment vergaß sie ihre natürliche Vorsicht und wandte sich mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln vom Kessel ab. „Ich würde sagen, näher an Snapes Original gelange ich ohne seine Aufzeichnungen nicht."

Malfoy rümpfte fragend die Nase, so daß seine aristokratischen Züge in seltsame Unordnung gerieten.

„Er hat den Trank weiter modifiziert", gab sie zu bedenken und hoffte, dies würde auch Voldemort genügen, wenn er feststellte, daß ihre Version nicht genau dem makellosen Vorbild entsprach. Malfoys gnädiges Nicken glättete die Fältchen der Verwunderung, und die ein wenig zu selbstgefällige Gewißheit des Überlegenen kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Das trifft sich vorzüglich", sagte er mit einem bemüht warmen Lächeln. „Sie werden bereits erwartet."

Ein eisiger Peitschenhieb durchfuhr die Tränkemeisterin, aber sie hielt sich betont gerade, als sie mit spöttischem Licht in den meergrünen Augen fragte: „Sie sind sicher, daß nicht mein Werk erwartet wird?"

Malfoys Lippe zuckte kurz in dem vergeblichen Versuch, sein Mißfallen zu verbergen. „Man läßt _ihn_ nicht warten", sagte er kühl, aber Catriona nahm wohl den Zorn wahr, der in seinen unnachgiebigen Augen kalt brannte.

„Sie haben Recht", pflichtete sie ihm gewandt bei. „Es gibt keinen Grund, unhöflich zu sein."

Ohne Malfoy weiter zu beachten, auf dessen Gesicht sich die Verblüffung rasch in Ärger über eine solche Anmaßung wandelte, füllte MacGillivray den Trank in einen Krug und versiegelte ihn mit einem eleganten Zauber. Sie war bereit. Welchen Nutzen zog sie aus Grübeleien und Sorgen, die sich ihrer Beherrschung entzogen? Jetzt galt es, Voldemort furchtlos, jedoch respektvoll gegenüberzutreten. Die Gratwanderung zwischen Respekt und Demut hatte MacGillivray noch nie gelegen; dies war auch der Grund, weshalb ihr Aufstieg innerhalb der Flamelstiftung nicht ganz geradlinig verlaufen war. Ellen Tillinghast, ihre derzeitige Vorgesetzte schätzte jedoch die kühle Selbstsicherheit, die von ihr ausging – vermutlich deshalb mit jener Generosität, die eine beachtliche räumliche Distanz mit sich brachte.

Catriona unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Wortlos trat sie an Malfoys Seite, der ihr mit frostiger Höflichkeit den Arm bot und sie im Moment eines Lidschlages an einen völlig anderen Ort verbrachte.

Ihr erster Eindruck war eine Halle, vor deren Fenster man Tücher gehängt hatte, die in einer leichten Brise auf und nieder wehten. Ein milchiges Licht durchwob den Raum fein wie ein Nebel, und Catriona fühlte sich unwillkürlich an eine Fotografie erinnert, die mit viel Weichzeichnung und Verwischeffekten den Anschein von Ferne und Übernatürlichkeit zu vermitteln suchte.

Tatsächlich schien die Halle auf den zweiten Blick nur eine Illusion gewesen zu sein, auch gab es keine sich wiegenden Vorhänge, nur eine sanfte Helligkeit, die je nach Anschauungsweise das dem Betrachter wahrscheinlichste Bild projizierte. MacGillivray fragte sich mehr interessiert denn alarmiert, wie ein solcher Zauber wohl funktionieren mochte. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich zurückgezogen. Sie konnte seine imposante Gestalt als Umriß im Nebellicht erkennen.

„Catriona." MacGillivray wandte aufmerksam den Kopf, um nicht aus Ungeschick den Moment der Respektsbezeugung zu verpassen. Die Stimme verklang nicht; sie vervielfachte sich in ihren Ohren zu einem süßen Verlangen, zu zehrender Wehmut, zu bitterem Schmerz. Sie widerstand einem Schaudern und blieb still stehen. Dies würde äußerst schwierig werden, aber hatte sie nicht erst kürzlich vor Dumbledore damit geprahlt, etwas übrig zu haben für Herausforderungen? Catrionas Lippen kräuselte ein säuerliches Lächeln. Geistesgegenwärtig neigte sie den Kopf in just dem Augenblick, als Voldemort aus dem überirdischen Szenario materialisierte und entging geschickt seinen forschenden Pupillen.

„Mylord." Ein tiefer Atemzug. Der Krug lag ruhig in ihrer Hand; sein kleines Einstimmungsspiel hatte sie nicht berührt.

„Der Trank ist fertiggestellt?" Die Melodie seiner Worte spülte über sie hinweg, harmonisch wie sanfter Wellengang, und Catriona wagte erst zu antworten, als sie sich mehr als deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte, was ihr vierschrötiger Vater zu solcher Art von „billiger Beeinflussung" gesagt hätte. Die Vorstellung allein war so bizarr, daß sie das Netz mühelos zerriß, das Voldemort um sie zu weben versuchte.

„So ist es, Mylord." Nun sah sie auf, vermied aber in vermeintlicher Demut, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich bitte Euch allerdings", fügte sie ernsthaft hinzu, „bei Eurer Bewertung zu bedenken, daß dies mein Produkt ist. Severus Snape hat den Trank mit Sicherheit Modifikationen unterzogen, mit denen ich nicht vertraut bin."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Mißfallen – oder gar Zorn? – in Voldemorts maskenhaften Zügen, doch sie fühlte keine Furcht. Zu klar der Weg, den sie beschreiten mußte. Mutig hob sie daher den Krug und betonte gelassen: „Damit ist jede Verschlechterung der Wirkung ausschließlich mir anzulasten. – Jede Verbesserung aber ebenfalls!"

Sie machte eine bedeutende Pause und kostete den Moment ganz aus. Von irgendwoher hörte sie Malfoy leise den Kopf schütteln; sein langes Haar erzeugte ein ganz eigenes Geräusch auf dem kostbaren Umhang. MacGillivray lächelte in sich hinein. Hatte er denn ganz vergessen, wie man verhandelte? Wer schrieb vor, daß hier andere Gesetze galten, als bei einem Treffen, in dem die Höhe der Zuwendungen an die Stiftung diskutiert werden sollten? Geschick, Taktik, Mut zum Risiko – all das war sie bereit einzubringen.

„Du bist nicht nur mutig und stolz, sondern auch kühn und um deinen Vorteil bedacht", analysierte Voldemort belustigt. „Ich schätze solche Charakterzüge. Sie machen die Interaktionen um so vieles interessanter." Er verharrte in großer Geste, bevor er den Krug durch ein kaum merkliches Fingerschnippen aus MacGillivrays Händen entwand.

Voldemort schwebte nicht _im_ Nebel; er war Teil der milchigen Helligkeit, schien je nach Belieben mit ihr verschmelzen und rematerialisieren zu können. Nur die roten Pupillen führten ein beunruhigendes Eigenleben, körperlos und allgegenwärtig.

„Es gibt kaum Gelegenheiten, zu denen ich jemandem danken müßte", sagte er nachdenklich und fast ein wenig amüsiert über die Absurdität der Vorstellung. „Dies ist jedoch eine solche Ausnahme." MacGillivray schlug die Augen nieder, wie es das Protokoll zweifellos vorschrieb, doch sie war nicht undankbar über die Gelegenheit, nicht mehr dem durchdringenden Rot seiner Augen ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Du hast dich mehr als erkenntlich gezeigt für den Dienst, den ich dir erwiesen habe." Er sprach leise und so sanft, daß es beachtlicher Willensstärke bedurfte, sich nicht dem Fließen hinzugeben. „Du hast Kampfgeist und einen starken Willen."

Sie preßte die Hände so fest zusammen, daß die Gelenke schmerzten. Wohlbekanntes Kopfweh kündete von der Anstrengung, derer es bedurfte, seiner Faszination zu widerstehen.

„Wisse, daß dir eine große Ehre zuteil wird, wenn ich dir hiermit den Platz des Tränkemeisters anbiete", wisperte Voldemort betörend, und MacGillivray stand einen Atemzug lang erstarrt vor Entsetzen und zornig über die eigene Reaktion. War dies denn nicht die logische Konsequenz, auf die alles hinausführte? Weshalb leistete sie sich kindischen Schrecken, wo doch Snape all die Jahre…

„Mylord, warum ist die Stelle vakant?" entfuhr es ihr, ohne ein zweites Mal nachzudenken. „Was ist mit Severus Snape geschehen?" setzte sie dann erhobenen Hauptes und in voller Absicht hinzu.

Malfoy begrub den Kopf in den Händen, und Voldemort, der bebend vor entfesselter Rage allein durch Gedankenkraft Blitze erzeugte, schoß direkt auf die Schottin zu. Sie wich keinen Schritt zurück, senkte jedoch das Haupt in bedingungsloser Anerkennung seiner Überlegenheit. Im Stillen war sie unsagbar erleichtert, daß er ihre zitternden Hände nicht sehen konnte, die sie in den Falten ihrer Robe verborgen hielt. Ihr Herz hämmerte in wildem Stakkato gegen die Rippen. War sie zu weit gegangen?

„Sieh her!" brüllte Voldemort, und ein schabendes Geräusch wie von Leder auf Stein erfüllte die Luft. Unter Catrionas scheinbar ruhigem Blick schlitterte die geschundene Gestalt Alison Tichenors über einen unsichtbaren Fußboden und landete mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht direkt zu ihren Füßen. Die Schlangenketten zischelten enthusiastisch, als die Frau versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Du willst wissen, warum der Posten vakant ist?" ahmte Voldemort wutsprühend MacGillivrays Wortwahl und sogar ihren schottischen Akzent nach. „Sie wird es dir berichten. – _Sprich_!" Der Zauberstab zerteilte die Luft wie ein Peitschenhieb, und Tichenor winselte ein fruchtloses „Nein", bevor die Magie von ihr Besitz ergriff.

„Es gab ein Treffen", stieß sie gequält hervor und wand sich, als bereite ihr jedes Wort Schmerzen. „Wir wollten dem Giftmischer eine Lektion erteilen." Sie jaulte auf, und MacGillivray erkannte Brandspuren auf der narbigen Haut der Gefesselten. Sie schluckte, um das Grauen in einen fernen Winkel ihres Bewußtseins zu verbannen; dies war genau, was Snape gemeint hatte. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie sich keine Vorstellung von dem machen können, was unter Voldemorts Herrschaft vor sich ging. Und war Snape in Azkaban anders behandelt worden? durchzuckte es sie kalt und böse, doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut durch das Martyrium der Gefolterten gefangengenommen, die unter neuerlichen Brandmalen hervorpreßte, Kopf einer Verschwörung inmitten der Todesser gewesen zu sein, die Snape als erreichbarem Vertreter Voldemorts einen Denkzettel verpassen wollte.

„Aber etwas ist fehlgeschlagen, nicht wahr?" schrie Voldemort, außer sich vor Zorn und zerrte die Schlangenketten an Handgelenken und Knöcheln fester. Tichenor wimmerte matt. Dies war allemal leichter zu ertragen, als die Brandwunden, die jedes ihrer Geständnisworte unweigerlich hervorrief.

„Ja", schluchzte sie tränenlos. „Ich weiß nicht, warum…" Dünner Schwelrauch stieg aus ihrem zerrissenen Gewand auf, und sie schrie ein schrilles Schreien, das, gemessen an den Schmerzen, mehr Kraft erfordert hätte, als sie noch in der Lage war aufzubringen.

„Mylord", Catriona bebte am ganzen Leib, „ich bitte Euch. Ich bin derartiges nicht gewohnt. Mir reicht zu wissen, was geschehen ist und warum. Mich dürstet nicht nach –"

„Schweig!" donnerte Voldemort und bedachte MacGillivray mit einem zornglühenden Blick. Sie spürte deutlich ein drohendes Zerren an ihren lächerlichen mentalen Barrieren. „Hör ihr zu!"

Tichenor wischte sich mit zerschrammten, zitternden Händen über die Augen und verschmierte damit nur Blut quer übers Gesicht. „Wir waren wütend", stieß sie geschlagen hervor. Eine Wunde wie von einer Kerzenflamme versengte ihre rechte Wange.

„Es sollte doch nur ein Denkzettel sein", heulte sie und trat wild mit den gebundenen Beinen gegen die übermenschlichen Schmerzen. MacGillivray wollte sich in einem Impuls übermächtiger Abscheu umwenden, aber keines ihrer Glieder gehorchte ihr. „Es tut mir leid!" schrie Tichenor, doch Catriona vermochte nicht auszumachen, ob sie es ernst meinte oder das Geständnis nur durch Folter erpreßt wurde. Mehr Rauch stieg auf, und der Geruch verbrannten Fleisches wurde übermächtig. „Ich bereue", heulte die Geschundene ein übers andere Mal, und MacGillivray spürte heiße Tränen in die Augen schießen, während immer mehr von dem verschwand, was einst Alison Tichenor gewesen war und in irren Schreien, Rauch und Gestank von den Flammen verzehrt wurde.

Schließlich machte Voldemort dem Grauen durch eine einzige lapidare Handbewegung ein jähes Ende. „Wenn sie ihn nicht nach Hogwarts –" er spie das Wort aus wie eine Beleidigung, „gebracht hätten!"

„Ausgerechnet Hogwarts", flüsterte MacGillivray automatisch. Sie verstand jetzt Voldemorts Rage, er war nicht nur von _loyalen_ Todessern hintergangen worden, nein, die Verschwörer hatten auch noch den Frevel vollendet, indem sie den verletzten Snape an den einzigen Ort überführt hatten, an den er, Voldemort, nicht gehen konnte. Noch nicht.

„Sie haben alle gebüßt", sagte Voldemort zufrieden. „Die Werwölfe haben sich dank Snapes Trank bewährt. Und deiner wird dazu dienen, die letzte Gegenwehr zu sühnen." Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung, um Catriona vor Augen zu führen, wovon er sprach. Zu deutlich sah sie den blonden Jungen vor sich, für den sie nichts mehr hatte tun können. Alison Tichenors Sterben zu verhindern war nicht in ihrer Macht gewesen; bei Snape würde sie sich dies nicht vorzuwerfen haben.

MacGillivray straffte die Gestalt, schob die Brille mit eisigsteifen Fingern höher und sagte sehr kalt: „Mylord, ich bin mir der Ehre bewußt, die Ihr bereit seid, mir zuteil werden zu lassen. Ich könnte jedoch niemals Severus Snape ersetzen." Sie holte tief Atem. „Es wäre mir ein Leichtes, nach Hogwarts zu gehen", bemerkte sie bedeutungsschwer und harrte atemlos der Reaktion.

Voldemort schien müde, als sei er durch Tichenors Bestrafung weiteren Umganges mit Sterblichen überdrüssig. Er beäugte die Schottin mißtrauisch, streifte mehr aus Gewohnheit ihren Geist und spürte glatte Ehrlichkeit. MacGillivray vermochte sich kaum des Zusammenkrümmens zu erwehren. Verzweifelt konzentrierte sie sich nur auf das Ziel, Snape beizustehen, und als sich die gewaltige Macht desinteressiert zurückzog, hielt sie nur ihr Starrsinn aufrecht.

„Geh", sagte Voldemort unerwartet sanft, so daß sie sich daran erinnern mußte, daß es nicht zu ihrem Verhalten gehörte, vor ihm auf die Knie zu sinken. „Malfoy erwartet dich in sieben Tagen. Du möchtest gewiß der Wirkung deines Werkes beiwohnen."

Die Schottin zwang sich zu einer tiefen Verbeugung, aus der sich aufzurichten beinahe ihre restliche Kraft verzehrte. Lucius Malfoy war mit einem Mal an ihrer Seite, um sie mit festem Griff vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.

„Um den Geheimdienst besorge dich nicht", flüsterte die weiche, beherrschende Stimme, und MacGillivray erkannte mit neu aufflackernder Panik, daß sie tatsächlich an dieses Problem gedacht hatte. Mindestens ebenso gut verstand sie die verklausulierte Warnung. Das Ministerium konnte _jederzeit_ wieder Interesse an ihrer Person zeigen.

„Vielen Dank, Mylord", sagte sie schnell. „Ihr wißt natürlich, wie sehr ich Eurer Sache zugeneigt bin."

„Natürlich", wisperte es körperlos. „Natürlich", echote es von unsichtbaren Wänden, bis der Vielklang zerstob wie brüchiges Glas im Wind.

„Festhalten", kommandierte Lucius Malfoy in einem seltsamen Tonfall, fast als bedauere er, ihr auch dies noch zumuten zu müssen, und die Bei-Apparition trug Catriona auf unsanften Schwingen fort.

Malfoy Manor schien willkommenes Refugium, ein heißes Bad, ein bequemes Bett… MacGillivray setzte ihre Schritte so vorsichtig, als ginge sie barfuß über zerbrochenes Glas.

„Sie sind verrückt", hatte Lucius ihr zugeraunt, als sie im Garten seines prächtigen Anwesens gelandet waren. „Ihm so die Stirn zu bieten und ein solches Angebot auszuschlagen – Sie wissen ja nicht, was Sie tun."

Kaum war seine samtige Stimme verklungen, vermochte Catriona nicht mehr zu sagen, ob die Worte ihrer überreizten Phantasie entsprungen waren. Sie schenkte Lucius ein erzwungen nonchalantes Lächeln, bevor sie bat: „Ich würde mich gern einen Moment ausruhen" und an Narcissa vorbei, die überrascht aus dem Salon nach den Stimmen sah, die Treppen zu ihrem Quartier hinaufhuschte.

Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich minutenlang von innen gegen die Tür, bevor sie sich abstieß und langsam zum Bad hinüberging. Vor der leeren Wanne hielt sie inne und starrte geistesabwesend auf die blanken Armaturen, die in einem Zaubererhaushalt eigentlich überflüssig waren, die aber zweifelsohne einen hohen ästhetischen Wert besaßen.

Ohne es recht zu wollen, ließ sie sich auf dem Boden nieder, hüllte sich in die Robe und lehnte den Kopf an den marmoreingefaßten Wannenrand.

Ihr graute weniger vor dem, dessen sie heute Zeugin geworden war; die Welt war nicht gut oder gar ehrbar, aber es zerriß sie, daß Snape dies und Schlimmeres wieder und wieder erdulden oder selbst ausführen mußte. Wenn all diese selbstgerechten, oh-so-verdienstvollen Ordensmitglieder nur einmal sehen könnten, was er seit so langer Zeit für sie auf sich nahm! Wie leicht schien es, den Spion aus sicherer Entfernung zu verdammen.

MacGillivray gönnte sich noch einige Minuten Bitterkeit, dann stand sie entschieden auf und schnippte nach Jerzy. Erst als heiße Dampfwölkchen aus dem Badewasser aufstiegen und sich ihre angespannten Muskeln zusammen mit ihrer rigiden Selbstbeherrschung zu lockern begannen, weinte sie, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen.

Hier endet Kapitel vierzehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	15. Besuch

_Pünktlich zu den Feiertagen ein neues Kapitel. Mein Dank gebührt der streßgeplagten Slytherene, die sich dennoch Zeit fürs Korrekturlesen genommen hat. Viel Vergnügen bei…_

Kapitel 15: Besuch

Ungestümes Klopfen durchdrang zögerlich den Kokon aus Schmerz und Trauer, dessen Fäden sich im Laufe der Zeit immer dichter um seine Seele gezogen hatten und aus deren Fesselgewalt kein Entrinnen möglich schien. Snape griff nach dem Strohhalm, versuchte, seinen gepeinigten Geist durch den Nebel einzig auf das fordernde Geräusch zu fixieren.

„Severus, wenn du nicht öffnest, habe ich Mittel und Wege, mir Zutritt zu verschaffen."

Eine Stimme, um den Ernst der Lage zu untermauern.

Catriona? Catriona, der sein Traum gegolten hatte, Catriona, deren Stärke umso schwerer zu ertragen war, als sich ihre Verzweiflung mit seiner verwob, Catriona, über der die schreckliche Bedrohung schwebte…

„Severus, wir sind besorgt. Das ist deine letzte Chance."

Nymphadora Tonks. Enttäuschung wallte eisig durch Snapes Körper und spülte die letzten Grauensfäden mit sich fort. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Und weshalb maßte sich Tonks an, seine Privatsphäre derart zu verletzen?

Er stemmte sich mühsam hoch. Der Raum war kalt und düster – stimmungsangepaßt, durchzuckte es den Tränkemeister mit grimmigem Sarkasmus.

„Ich komme, Nymphadora", erinnerte er sich hastig der immanenten Bedrohung, bevor er unter Schwindel steif vom Bett aufstand und dabei auf eine lange Stoffbahn trat. Er hatte sich in voller Bekleidung schlafen gelegt – entsprechend derangiert wirkten Robe und Gehrock. Snape gestattete sich einen leisen Fluch. Unmöglich, der neugierigen Aurorin derart gegenüberzutreten, aber es blieb auch keine Zeit, sich komplett umzukleiden. Er langte nach dem Zauberstab, der bei dem Angriff der Verschwörer überraschenderweise unversehrt geblieben war und beseitigte die verräterischen Spuren, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Lupin", entfuhr es ihm feindselig, denn Tonks war nicht allein. „Wozu das Aufgebot? Ich hielt Nymphadora nicht für so furchtsam." In seinen dunklen Augen blitzte es, aber Lupin lächelte nur milde. „Sagen wir, ich habe angeboten, anstelle von Poppy mitzugehen", teilte er dem Tränkemeister heiter mit. „Tonks ist hier, weil du _ihr_ entwischt bist. Das ist gegen ihre Ehre."

Snape wölbte geringschätzig eine Braue. „So", sagte er nur, und es hätte keines weiteren Wortes bedurft, um mehr Häme auszudrücken. Eine volle Minute nahm er sich für das Blickduell mit der Aurorin Zeit, dann fragte er plötzlich irritiert: „Was will Madam Pomfrey denn noch? Ich nehme an, mehr kann momentan für mich nicht getan werden. Um die dritte Stufe meiner Rekonvaleszenz werde ich mich selbst kümmern. Jetzt hatte ich geplant, den Wolfsbann anzusetzen."

Er schenkte Lupin einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und ignorierte die Überraschung in Tonks' Augen. Hatten sie etwa geglaubt, er, der sich seit frühester Jugend für Dunkle Magie interessierte, sei nicht über die Theorie der Kombinationsflüche orientiert? Es ärgerte ihn maßlos, daß ausgerechnet diesen nichtswürdigen Verschwörern einer geglückt und er auch noch Opfer gewesen war. Obgleich es geraten schien, so bald als möglich die dritte Stufe anzuschließen, fragte er sich, ob er nicht wenigstens einige Erkenntnisse aus der eigenen Betroffenheit gewinnen konnte. Allerdings hatte der unselige Wolfsbann zunächst Vorrang.

„Ich denke, wir können Poppy besänftigen, wenn du dich nachher bei ihr meldest", lenkte Remus Lupin ein und bedeutete Tonks mit einem vertraulichen Zwinkern, ihm zu vertrauen. „Sie befürchtet nämlich, daß du nur mit Hilfe diverser Aufputschtränke arbeiten kannst."

Snape ignorierte die Anspielung. In den Taschen der Robe ballte er die Hände zu eisigen Fäusten.

„Sei vernünftig", schaltete sich Tonks ein, und der Tränkemeister fragte sich verwirrt, ob die ganze Konversation einstudiert war. „Dann bin ich vielleicht so nett und verrate nicht, daß du Hogwarts verlassen hast." Sie lächelte engelsgleich und wandte sich mit einer wiegenden Bewegung zum Gehen.

Snapes verhärmte Züge spannten sich wie eine erstarrte Maske über sein bleiches Gesicht. Bei allen Geistern, ließ sie ihn überwachen?

„Zufall", beschwichtigte Tonks belustigt, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Man muß nur rechtz –" Sie unterbrach sich, als ein lautes Plopp ertönte und Botenelf Nunitius auf dem Gang materialisierte.

„Aurorin Tonks", rief er aufgeregt, „Sie müssen sich sofort im Ministerium melden. Oberste Order."

Snapes dunkle Brauen kletterten in die Höhe, aber Tonks' junges Gesicht blieb unbeeindruckt. „In Ordnung, Nunitius", sagte sie völlig ruhig und nickte Lupin zu. „Die Pflicht ruft." Ein schiefes Grinsen erhellte ihre nußbraunen Augen, und dann war sie fort, schneller, als Snapes benommene Sinne ihr folgen konnten. Der Nachhall des Traumes war so mächtig, daß er sich gewaltsam davon abbringen mußte, die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen. Catriona hatte das Dunkle Mal nicht empfangen; sie würde niemals…Snape erstickte das Stimmchen im Keim, bevor es ihm niederträchtige _Eifersucht_? einflüstern konnte. Begann er, den Verstand zu verlieren?

„Severus", Lupins Stimme klang unerträglich schuldgeplagt, „ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, ich verzichte auf den Wolfsbann, aber das bringe ich nicht fertig, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt…"

Er senkte den Blick nicht, aber Scham über das Unabänderliche leuchtete aus seinem goldenen Blick.

Snape schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. „Es macht mir nichts aus", sagte er schroff. „Es besteht auch keine Notwendigkeit deinerseits, etwas zu erklären oder um etwas zu bitten. – Ich melde mich später bei Madam Pomfrey."

Er schlug die Tür zu und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Remus Lupins Unglück.

Erst, als ihn die angenehme Routine der Trankzubereitung zu besänftigen begann, als er in der steten Bewegung des Rührlöffels und den zunächst noch herb-aromatischen Dämpfen eine flüchtige Ruhe fand, kehrten seine Gedanken zu Voldemort zurück. Wenn man den Werwolfüberfall richtig interpretiert hatte, gab es keinen Grund zu glauben, er sei in den Todesserreihen nicht mehr willkommen. Im Gegenteil.

Snape vermerkte durch einen scheinbar nachlässigen Seitenblick die Uhrzeit und durchquerte sein Laboratorium mit langsamen Schritten, um besser nachdenken zu können. Voldemort bestimmte, wann er seine Gefolgsleute zu sehen wünschte, und nur ein einziges Mal hatte er den brennenden Wunsch verspürt, ihn von sich aus aufzusuchen, damals…

Ein Schauder durchlief seinen mageren Körper. Zwei Leben hatte sein Eifer gekostet; um eines war es nicht wirklich schade gewesen, aber das andere…

Damals war er beseelt gewesen von dem Glauben, das einzig richtige zu tun; vermutlich war der Wunsch ihm vorausgeeilt, so laut hatte sein Geist die frohe Botschaft verkündet.

Snape bezweifelte nicht, auch jetzt problemlos die Verbindung herstellen zu können, aber dazu war es unabdingbar, zumindest für einen kurzen Moment in mentalen Kontakt mit dem mächtigsten aller Legilimentiker zu treten – eine absurde Vorstellung.

Die letzten Körnchen rannen in die untere Wölbung der Sanduhr, und Snape stiebte konzentriert eine Prise gemahlener Sauerdornbeeren über die siedende braune Flüssigkeit.

Wem konnte er trauen, Voldemort uneigennützig davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß er lebte? Was gewann er jedoch damit, wenn Catriona doch aus freien Stücken bei den Todessern weilte? Ein spitzer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn bei der Vorstellung, Narcissa könnte die Wahrheit gesprochen haben, und seine Finger krampften sich spröde und kalt um den Rührlöffel. Am liebsten hätte er ihn mit aller Kraft in den leeren Kaminschacht geschleudert und der verräterischen Splitterstelle in den Steinen eine zweite hinzugefügt, aber er zähmte den Jähzorn und konzentrierte sich einzig auf die anspruchsvolle Herstellung des Wolfsbanntrankes. Strenge Pflichterfüllung war ihm nicht fremd – im Gegenteil, er schöpfte eine seltsame Zufriedenheit aus der Macht der Selbstdisziplin und dem Wissen, zumindest für eine Person unentbehrlich zu sein, auch, wenn es ausgerechnet der Werwolf Remus Lupin war.

Die Nacht kroch düster und schattenfingrig heran, schob sich mit ihrem undurchdringlichen Mantel über Land und Gebäude und zwang den Tränkemeister, sich an das unwillig hingeworfene Versprechen zu erinnern, sich auf der Krankenstation zu melden, obwohl die Heilerin wohl kaum etwas für ihn tun konnte. Grimmig entkorkte er eine Flasche des Aufbauelixiers grün, trank sie hastig ohne zu schmecken und ließ sich müde auf den harten Schreibtischstuhl sinken. Die letzte Flasche des Elixiers hatte ihm Catriona gereicht, damals, als er so erschöpft gewesen war, daß er nicht einmal zu unterrichten vermochte. Der Gedanke an sie rief einen solchen Schmerz hervor, daß er dem Impuls, sich zusammenzukrümmen, nur mit Mühe widerstehen konnte. Er sehnte sich nach ihr, sie beherrschte sein ganzes Sein, mochte er sich noch so sehr in Disziplin und Verleugnung üben.

Snape erhob sich mit erfrorener Miene, löschte das Licht und trat in völliger Dunkelheit auf den von fernem Fackelschein matt beleuchteten Gang hinaus. Ihm war es zu verdanken, daß es auf seinem Korridor keine überflüssigen Lichtquellen gab; er orientierte sich ausgezeichnet in der Finsternis, und Besucher hatten in diesem Bereich der Kerker ohnehin nichts verloren.

Er setzte seine Schritte mit Bedacht, zu ungewiß, ob sich sein fluchgeschädigter Körper von den Stärkungstränken noch länger würde täuschen lassen.

War der Fußboden schon immer so uneben gewesen? Die Wand wich spöttelnd seinen Händen aus, bog sich fort, wo er versuchte, sicheren Halt zu finden und neigte sich in seinen Weg, sobald er meinte, gerade zu gehen. 'Stehenbleiben, ausruhen', lispelte es in seinen Ohren, aber in der schwankenden Umgebung schien es den Füßen sicherer, den Weg fortzusetzen.

„…or!"

Snape fuhr zusammen und stieß schwer gegen die Mauer. Der Schwindel war unbeschreiblich.

„Professor! …Ihnen?"

Eine Hand faßte scheu nach seinem Arm, und durch die Wogen erkannte er verschwommen einen braunen Schopf. Warum war das Mädchen hier?

'Miß Granger', nahm er sich vor zu sagen, aber seine trockenen Lippen flüsterten stattdessen ein hilfloses „Schwindlig", bevor sich oben und unten verkehrte und nur Hermiones Geistesgegenwart ihn vor einem Sturz bewahrte.

„Professor?" wiederholte sie, blaß vor Schreck. Snape lehnte in ihrem hastig herbeigezauberten Sessel – eine absurde Zurschaustellung von Bequemlichkeit in dem rauhen Korridor.

„Miß Granger."

Er rang nach Atem. Zwar hatte das bedrohliche Schwanken aufgehört, aber er verspürte eine entsetzliche Übelkeit und ohnmächtigen Zorn, ausgerechnet vor einer Schülerin solche Schwäche gezeigt zu haben.

Er stemmte sich mit großer Anstrengung hoch und befahl heiser: „Fort mit dem Möbelstück!"

Hermione gehorchte mit größter Vorsicht und war zur Stelle, als Snape erneut strauchelte. „Professor, wir sollten in Ihr Büro zurückkehren", beschwor sie den Älteren mutig. Snapes mageren Körper durchliefen heftige Schauder; aber er gab mit einem knappen Nicken zu verstehen, daß er ausnahmsweise diese Meinung teilte. Zähneknirschend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und akzeptierte ihre Hilfe.

„Sie hätten vermutlich gar nicht aufstehen dürfen", murmelte Hermione, während sie ihm eine Decke über die Knie legte. Snape saß in einem alten, verschlissenen Ohrensessel, den Kopf angelehnt, totenbleich. „Die dritte Stufe ist nicht vollendet."

Snape ignorierte den Nachsatz. „Verraten Sie mir, Miß Granger, was hatten Sie um diese Zeit auf meinem Korridor zu suchen?" erkundigte er sich lauernd, obwohl er am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und sich dem Brechreiz hingegeben hätte.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden, Sir", gab das Mädchen kühn zurück, obwohl hektische rote Flecke auf ihren Wangen deutliche Aufregung verrieten.

„Worüber?" Snape gelang das Kunststück, seine miserable Stimmung in einem Blick triefender Geringschätzigkeit zu bündeln.

„Draco Malfoy. Sir." Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nahm allen Mut zusammen, um dem Blick der unergründlichen schwarzen Augen standzuhalten. „Wenn Sie gesehen hätten, wie sehr er sich Sorgen gemacht hat", fuhr sie so rasch fort, daß ihre Worte fast ein wenig genuschelt klangen. „Nächte hat er sich um die Ohren geschlagen, und Sie… Sie –"

„Sie vergessen sich, Miß Granger", zischte Snape so eisig, daß Hermione das Wort im Halse stecken blieb. Ein beängstigendes Licht glomm in seinen Augen, die, bodenlos und nachtdunkel, in seinem gespenstisch weißen Gesicht wie Fremdkörper wirkten.

„Sir, ich glaube nicht, daß –", wagte sie unter Nichtbeachtung jeglicher Warnungen, die ihr der gesunde Menschenverstand zurief, einen zweiten Versuch, aber Snape ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Das genügt!" fauchte er und deutete mit einem zitternden knochigen Finger auf die Tür. „Verlassen Sie sofort mein Büro." Die Wut in seinem hageren Gesicht erschreckte Hermione nun doch. Sie hatte den Tränkemeister zwar schon öfter zornig erlebt, aber meist wurde er dann nur noch bissiger und zynischer, niemals verlor er jedoch die Beherrschung.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht aufregen, Sir", sagte sie schnell. „Entschuldigung." Hastig rannte sie zur Tür und zog sie so eilig hinter sich zu, als fürchtete sie, ein Fluch des Zaubertränkemeisters könnte sie treffen.

Snape schleuderte ihr in blinder Rage das erstbeste Glasgefäß nach, das er zu fassen bekam, aber der Rundkolben zerbarst an einer Schrankecke, weil es ihm zu schlecht ging, um vernünftig zu zielen und mit Kraft zu werfen.

xoxoxox

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun?" erkundigte sich Narcissa Malfoy, und der Klang ihrer Worte erinnerte MacGillivray an Quellwasser in Kristallgefäßen. Sie hatte sich umgekleidet, die verräterische Röte um die Augen mit einem raschen Zauber beseitigt und war entschlossen, keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.

Lucius Malfoy, den sie gehofft hatte, im Salon vorzufinden, um sich von ihm mit der Versicherung zu verabschieden, zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt pünktlich zurückzukehren, war nirgends zu sehen. Seine Frau glitt elfengleich zur Tür und musterte die Tränkemeisterin mit kühler Höflichkeit, die nur allzu leicht als Interesse mißgedeutet werden konnte.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe in Hogwarts zu erledigen", sagte Catriona wahrheitsgemäß. Sie vermochte nicht einzuschätzen, inwieweit Malfoy seine Frau in Themen einweihte, die Voldemort betrafen, und, wenn sie ehrlich war, interessierte es sie auch derzeit nicht. „Bevor ich es vergesse", setzte sie hinzu, „ich habe Ihre Gastfreundschaft sehr genossen. Vielen Dank."

„Es war mir eine Freude", entgegnete Narcissa unbeteiligt. „Sie sind jederzeit willkommen. Richten Sie Draco meine Grüße aus."

„Natürlich." Jetzt war es an Catriona, höfliche Floskeln zu benutzen. Gerade, als sie sich nach Malfoy erkundigen wollte, deutete die Hausherrin mit einem graziösen Nicken zur Tür.

„Mein Mann erwartet Sie in der Halle", gab sie zu MacGillivrays Verblüffung bekannt, und ein feines Lächeln tanzte in ihren blauen Augen. Sie sah der Tränkemeisterin zu, wie diese die Tasche über die Schultern schlang und den Reiseumhang darüber zurechtrückte.

„Geben Sie auf sich acht", sagte sie leichthin und strich federleicht über den Rücken eines Buches, das in ihrem Schoß lag. „Er bekommt immer, was er will."

Ihr schönes Gesicht verriet nichts, als sie MacGillivrays forschendem Blick souverän begegnete, kühl und entrückt, unantastbar und makellos wie kostbarer Marmor.

Lucius Malfoy stand vor der halb geöffneten Eingangstür. Er war wie stets perfekt gekleidet, als gelte es, sogar in seinem eigenen Hause ständig zu repräsentieren. Sein helles Haar fiel als eleganter Zopf über den Rücken, und in seinen wolkengrauen Augen leuchtete unverhohlene Geringschätzigkeit.

„Noch haben Sie die Wahl", sagte er knapp, während er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und MacGillivray den Arm bot. „Überlegen Sie, was Sie ausschlagen."

Catriona schenkte ihm einen beinahe sanften Blick und sagte ohne Groll: „Ich bin ehrgeizig, aber nicht gern die zweite Wahl. Sie, von allen, sollten dies am besten verstehen."

Der Arm, auf der ihre Hand ruhte, versteifte sich sekundenlang, bis sich ein amüsiertes, aber lauerndes Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht stahl und sich seine Haltung entspannte. „In sieben Tagen", erinnerte er sie und fügte verschlagen hinzu: „_Er_ möchte Sie zur ersten Wahl machen. Gute Reise."

'Er bekommt immer, was er will', echoten Narcissas kryptische Worte in MacGillivrays Geist, und um ein Haar hätte sie der Mangel an Konzentration an einen unbekannten Ort verbannt, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung führte sie die Apparition wie geplant nach Hogsmeade, von wo aus sie im Schutze der Dunkelheit den Weg zum Schloß antrat.

Ein feiner Nieselregen begann zu fallen, und MacGillivray beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Natürlich hätte sie über das Flohnetzwerk reisen können, aber sie hatte sich aus einer abergläubischen Furcht heraus nicht angemeldet und hoffte auf einen unspektakulären Auftritt.

Sie hüllte sich beinahe automatisch in die Schatten, bevorzugte den dunkleren Wegrand und entzündete auch auf der Landstraße kein Licht.

Das gewaltige Tor, das den Weg zum Schulgebäude versperrte, war durch magische Ketten gesichert, aber MacGillivray verspürte nicht den Wunsch, fälschlicherweise für eine Feindin gehalten zu werden, wenn sie versuchte, sich unautorisierten Zutritt zu verschaffen. Ihre Hand fand mühelos den Glockenstrang, und im matten Schimmer des Nachtlichtes konnte sie beobachten, wie anstelle eines dröhnenden Tones eine magische Lautübertragung in Gang gesetzt wurde, die, wie sie wußte, im Schloß zu einem melodischen Dreiklang führen würde.

Catriona nahm die Brille ab und begutachtete die Gläser mißtrauisch. Der Scheibenwischzauber funktionierte einwandfrei, obwohl das Nieseln mittlerweile in soliden Landregen übergegangen war. Ein plötzliches Rauschen unterbrach ihre Musterung; sie zückte blitzschnell den Zauberstab und erkannte einen Besen im Landeanflug, der direkt auf sie zuhielt.

„Protego!" schrie sie entsetzt und duckte sich hinter einen der mächtigen Pfeiler, die das Tor auf beiden Seiten hielten. Ihre Schutzmagie erzeugte einen so mächtigen Rückstoß, daß der Besen des Angreifers ins Taumeln geriet, gefährlich pendelte und sich schließlich in einem Spiralflug auf Abwärtskurs bewegte. MacGillivray beobachtete mit fest umklammertem Zauberstab, wie der Flieger trotz der Widrigkeiten souverän die Kontrolle zurückerlangte und in einem Wirbel aus Regen und Matsch landete.

„Sie?" entfuhr es der Tränkemeisterin entgeistert, als unter der Kapuze ein junges Gesicht mit lachenden Augen auftauchte. „Guter Schuß!" grinste Nymphadora Tonks, schüttelte Nässe aus ihrem Haar und streckte der Schottin die Hand hin.

„Sie hätten weniger Glück haben können!" sagte diese vorwurfsvoll.

Tonks' Finger waren fest und warm trotz ihres Gewaltrittes in diesem Wetter. Sie lachte, öffnete das Tor und nickte MacGillivray zu. „Keine Sorge. Ich bin eine gute Fliegerin. Und wenn ich es auf Sie abgesehen gehabt hätte, dann bestimmt nicht mit so einem stümperhaften Manöver." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sei allein der Gedanke eine Beleidigung ihrer Fähigkeiten.

Die Schottin verzog mißbilligend das Gesicht, aber Tonks' offenherziger Freundlichkeit konnte man nicht mit Leidenschaft zürnen. Als sie nun auch noch Filch, der gekommen war, das Tor zu öffnen, mit einem Winken zurück ins Schloß scheuchte, gab Catriona auf und grinste ebenfalls. Wie hatte sie die Unbeschwertheit der jungen Aurorin vermißt!

„Ich bin froh, Sie zu sehen", sagte Tonks und sandte ihren Besen mit einem lässigen Schlenker in die Aufbewahrungskammer.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Catriona verzichtete auf jegliche Floskeln. Immerhin hatte Tonks ihr den Botenelfen geschickt.

„Nicht besonders", gab diese unumwunden zu, und eine steile Falte erschien auf ihrem sympathischen Gesicht. „Er wollte unbedingt den Wolfsbann für Remus herstellen, aber –"

„Wie bitte?!" fiel ihr MacGillivray fassungslos ins Wort. „Ich nahm an, er schwebe in Lebensgefahr."

Unendliche Erleichterung wallte in ihr auf und kämpfte mit dem Gefühl zorniger Hintergangenheit um die Vorherrschaft. All die entsetzlichen Stunden voller Sorge um ihn – wären sie vermeidbar gewesen?

„Er wäre fast gestorben", sagte Tonks schlicht, woraufhin ihr Gegenüber merklich blasser wurde. „Wir wußten bis vor kurzem einfach nicht, was ihm passiert war", fuhr die Aurorin fort; Schuld belegte ihre Stimme. „Dumbledore hat nach Ihnen geschickt, aber Sie waren… nicht verfügbar."

MacGillivrays Blick hinter der filigranen Brille verdüsterte sich. Wieviel wußte Tonks? Wieviel durfte sie ihr erzählen?

„Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger sind schließlich darauf gekommen, daß es ein Kombinationsfluch sein könnte", berichtete die Aurorin bereitwillig. Sie hatten die Haupthalle erreicht, aber Catriona blieb stehen, und ihre Haltung ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Intention.

Nach einigem Schweigen bemerkte sie kühl: „Das ist außergewöhnlich."

„Sie wissen, was Kombinationsflüche sind?" erkundigte sich Tonks vorsichtig, weil MacGillivrays feingeschnittenes Gesicht völlig leer wirkte und sie hinter der Wand etwas zu sehen schien, das anderen verborgen blieb.

„Hm", bestätigte die Tränkemeisterin abwesend. Als sie die Forschungen zu Extrakten und Fluchschäden begonnen hatte, war sie mit der ihr eigenen Gründlichkeit nicht umhin gekommen, sich auch über solche Besonderheiten zu belesen.

Aber ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger? Wie paßte das zusammen?

„Sie haben es bis zur zweiten Stufe geschafft und Severus damit das Leben gerettet." Tonks fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Aber er ist längst nicht gesund."

Catriona preßte die Lippen fest aufeinander. Ihr Umhang war klamm vom Regen; sie fröstelte in der zugigen Eingangshalle.

So viele Fragen brannten ihr auf der Zunge, und dennoch gab es im Moment nur eine einzige richtige Handlung.

„Ich finde den Weg", sagte sie plötzlich entschieden und wandte sich der Treppe zu, die in die Kerker führte.

Tonks seufzte, gesellte sich jedoch mit einem behenden Sprung, dessen katzengleiche Eleganz man ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, an Catrionas Seite.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie vieldeutig, und am Tonfall erkannte MacGillivray, daß sie nicht aus Aufdringlichkeit begleitet wurde. Ganz offensichtlich traute man ihr nicht. Immerhin war sie Gast im Hause Malfoy gewesen. Hatte Tonks die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen? Übermäßige Kombinationsgabe benötigte man bei ihrem Vorwissen wahrlich nicht.

Catriona hob nur eine bleistiftdünne Braue. Wenn sie eines gelernt hatte, dann, daß es nicht lohnte, Energie auf eine Sache zu verschwenden, die zu ändern aktuell nicht ihrer Macht stand.

Mit jedem Schritt, der sie dem vertrauten Ort näher brachte, zog sich ihre Kehle ein wenig mehr zusammen. In welcher Verfassung würde sie ihn vorfinden? All die Zeit hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt, sich vor Sorge verzehrt, aber nun, da sie ihn endlich sehen durfte, umfaßte eine seltsame Scheu ihr Herz. Tonks' mitfühlenden Blick schüttelte sie jedoch ab und hob forsch die Hand, um zuerst an der Tür zu Snapes Büro zu klopfen.

Eine Weile geschah gar nichts, aber auf ihr zweites Klopfen hin ertönte ein vertrautes: „Ich bin beschäftigt. Stören Sie mich nicht", das der jungen Aurorin ein gequältes Grinsen abnötigte.

Die Tränkemeisterin holte tief Atem, als müßte sie sich wappnen für das Kommende, dann sagte sie ernst: „Professor, ich bin es, Catriona MacGillivray. Ich muß Sie sprechen."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf über die förmliche Ausdrucksweise, sah jedoch eilig weg, als drinnen ein Glasgefäß mit vernehmlichem Klirren zu Bruch ging und im selben Moment die Riegel aufsprangen.

Severus Snape stand kerzengerade wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt und sah mit seltsam starrem Blick auf die beiden Frauen in seinem Korridor. „Danke, Nymphadora", sagte er abwesend und, an Catriona gewandt: „Treten Sie ein, Miß MacGillivray. Was für eine Überraschung." Dabei wirkte sein Gesicht so leer, daß die Worte wie Hohn aus seinem Mund erschienen.

Die Schottin folgte der Aufforderung, und Tonks bezog mit unergründlicher Miene auf dem Gang Posten. Auch wenn sie persönlich nicht annahm, daß MacGillivray in unehrlichen Absichten gekommen war, schadete ein Zuviel an Umsicht gewiß nicht.

Hier endet Kapitel fünfzehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	16. Nähe

Kapitel 16:

_Hättet Ihr es gedacht? Es geht weiter! An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an die Interessierten, die nach der Fortsetzung gefragt haben und natürlich an Slytherene, die korrigiert hat._

_Zur Erinnerung: Snape ist durch Dracos und Hermiones Einsatz zunächst außer Lebensgefahr, aber der Kombinationsfluch ist noch nicht endgültig besiegt. Catriona MacGillivray ist im Begriff, ihn nach diversen Zwischenfällen endlich aufzusuchen._

Kapitel 16: Nähe

Schwer fiel die Tür ins Schloß. MacGillivray stand unbeweglich und suchte in Snapes Augen nach einem Zeichen, daß sie willkommen wäre, aber die schwarzen Seen blieben spiegelglatt und undurchdringlich.

Wie sehnte sie sich danach, ihn in die Arme zu schließen, seinen mageren Körper unter den Lagen dichten Stoffes zu erahnen, den Duft nach Kräutern und vergehendem Feuer zu atmen. Aber sie wagte keine Regung der Vertraulichkeit – zu abweisend sein Gebaren, ganz wie in der ersten Zeit ihrer Zusammenarbeit.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht", sagte sie schließlich ehrlich und lockerte ihre steife Position, indem sie zwei Schritte vortrat.

Snape wich nicht zurück, aber in seinen dunklen Augen geriet etwas in Unordnung. „Darum bist du hier?" fragte er plötzlich harsch. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung, so schnell und plötzlich, daß sie sie unmöglich vorherahnen konnte, packte er ihren linken Arm und zerrte den Robenärmel grob beiseite. Helle Haut, eine sommersprossige Erinnerung an Brasilien – aber sonst nichts.

Die Erleichterung riß ihn mit sich in heftiger Brandung; er ließ sie abrupt los und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen", entfuhr es Catriona sarkastisch, doch ihre Gedanken rasten. Wieviel wußte er von dem, was ihr widerfahren war? Konnte er ihr tatsächlich derart mißtrauen?

„Ich wäre schon viel eher gekommen, aber ich… wurde aufgehalten", sagte sie trocken.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", entgegnete Snape angriffslustig. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie man das nennt, was du tust?" Er spürte irrationalen Zorn aufwallen – wie hatte er sich um sie gesorgt und gewünscht, sie wäre an seiner Seite, auch, wenn er sich dies niemals eingestand; nun, da sie vor ihm stand, vermochte er ihr nichts dergleichen zu sagen.

„Was meinst du?" Ihr verständnisloser, fast ein wenig verletzter Blick schmerzte wie ein häßlicher Fluch, aber er konnte keines der Worte zurückhalten, die über seine Lippen flossen wie ein entfesselter Strom.

„Du hältst dich vielleicht für besonders heroisch, aber ich kann dir versichern, es ist nichts als maßloser Leichtsinn, was du tust! Deine Okklumentik könnte schlechter kaum sein; wenn _er_ will, liest er dich wie ein offenes Buch. Ich verwende die größte Sorgfalt darauf, unlesbar für ihn zu sein, damit der Orden nicht in Gefahr gerät – damit _du _sicher bist, und du…"

Er brach ab, rang nach Atem. Seine Hände zitterten so, daß er den Schreibtisch losließ und sie zu Fäusten ballte.

MacGillivray war seinem Ausbruch reglos gefolgt; auch jetzt nahm sie sich Zeit, ihre Augen glatt und hart wie kostbare Jade, seinem flackernden Blick zu begegnen.

„Du weißt nicht, was du sagst", stellte sie eisig fest. „Ungeachtet dessen werde ich mein Tun nicht vor dir rechtfertigen. Ich bin gekommen, weil ich hoffte, dir helfen zu können. Dein Mißtrauen ist höchst unwillkommen."

Snape preßte die Lippen aufeinander, aber seine Augen schossen Blitze. Er wußte, er sollte schweigen, sollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, aber schon hörte er sich zischen: „Das ist Selbstüberschätzung! Du bist _ihm _nicht gewachsen, willst du das nicht begreifen?"

Warum verletzte er sie, wo er doch ziemlich genau ahnte, wie sie zu Voldemort gekommen war? Sie hatte keine Wahl gehabt; er, Snape, hatte sie nicht vor dem Geheimdienst schützen können, der Dunkle Lord schon. Oh, wer kannte die Verlockungen, die von seiner Macht ausgingen, besser als er selbst?

MacGillivray schob mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Brille zurecht, wandte sich jedoch grazil um und sagte frostig: „Wir sprechen besser ein andermal. Dies führt zu nichts."

Sie glitt ohne einen weiteren Blick hinaus, und Snape, der starr stand vor Entsetzen und der irrigen Furcht, sie könnte schnurstracks zu Voldemort zurückkehren, vermochte minutenlang nicht, sich zu rühren. Alles in ihm schrie, sie möge bleiben, aber nichts davon drang an die Oberfläche, zu sehr war er daran gewöhnt, jedes Gefühl für sie zu unterdrücken und tief in seiner Seele zu begraben.

„Ach, Caít", flüsterte er schließlich verzweifelt, ließ sich entkräftet auf einen Stuhl sinken und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

xoxoxox

Nymphadora Tonks kommentierte MacGillivrays plötzliches Erscheinen mit vielsagend gewölbten Brauen, hütete sich aber vor einer Bemerkung. Die Tränkemeisterin wirkte zwar weder zornig noch verletzt, doch Tonks ahnte, daß sie längst nicht jeden an ihrem Gefühlsleben teilhaben ließ.

„Ich möchte Madam Pomfrey bitten, nach ihm zu sehen", sagte sie endlich spröde. „Anschließend stehe ich für die meisten Fragen zur Verfügung."

Ein wissender Blick der jungen Aurorin streifte MacGillivray, was diese veranlaßte, sich mit einer gehörigen Portion Spott zu erkundigen: „Oder sind Sie bereits vollkommen im Bilde?"

„Keine Sorge", grinste Tonks, „wir platzen vor Neugierde."

Gegen ihren Willen tanzte ein Lächeln über Catrionas strenge Lippen.

„Ich mag Ihren Humor", bekundete sie freimütig, aber ihre Augen blieben ernst, und Tonks konnte nur erahnen, was sich hinter dem verschlossenen Blick der Tränkemeisterin verbarg.

„Sie sind stets für eine Überraschung gut", bemerkte Albus Dumbledore anerkennend, als sie später bei Tee und den unvermeidlichen Süßigkeiten saßen. MacGillivray hatte ihren Bericht mit dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit geschlossen und blickte nun gelassen in die Runde. Ihr gegenüber saß Minerva McGonagall, während Lupin und Tonks zu ihrer Rechten Platz genommen hatten. Ein Stuhl war leer geblieben; sie nahm an, daß dieser üblicherweise Severus Snape vorbehalten blieb.

McGonagall ergriff als erste das Wort. „Ich begreife, daß Sie keine andere Wahl hatten, als Voldemort den Werwolftrank zu bereiten", sagte sie bedacht, „aber wie wollen Sie erwirken, daß er Sie gehen läßt – selbst wenn Severus zurückkehrt?"

„Er braucht keine zwei Tränkemeister", entgegnete MacGillivray kühl. „Jetzt bleiben mir allerdings nur noch sechs Tage, um mir eine Lösung für die dritte Stufe zu überlegen. Draco und Hermione, sagten Sie, haben Professor Snape gerettet? –Kann ich noch im Anschluß mit den beiden reden?"

„Bestimmt", versicherte Tonks, ohne sich etwas aus McGonagalls strengem Stirnrunzeln zu machen. „Da die dritte Stufe vermutlich ein Trank sein wird, werden wir kaum hilfreich sein können", fügte sie bedauernd hinzu, doch MacGillivray zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von den Feinheiten", gab sie offen zu. „Aber ich lerne schnell."

„Severus wird sich beteiligen wollen", gab Lupin zu bedenken und ließ offen, ob er dies dem Vorhaben für zu- oder abträglich hielt. „Was hat er übrigens zu deinem Erscheinen gesagt?"

Tonks verpaßte ihm einen vermeintlich diskreten Seitenstüber unter dem Tisch, doch die Schottin sagte ungerührt, ohne auf sein überraschtes Zusammenfahren zu achten: „Wir haben bisher kaum gesprochen. Er wirkte erschöpft."

Sie überkreuzte die Hände und ließ einen Moment verstreichen, bevor sie sich energisch erhob.

„Wo soll ich mit den Schülern sprechen?"

xoxoxox

Draco Malfoy hatte Mühe, den ausladenden Schritten zu folgen, mit denen Hermione und Tonks die Korridore durchquerten. Im Gegensatz zu ersterer verspürte er wenig Lust, der schottischen Tränkemeisterin Rede und Antwort zu stehen. War sie nicht unbeteiligt Gast im Haus seiner Eltern gewesen, obgleich Dumbledore eilig nach ihr geschickt hatte? Was trieb sie ausgerechnet jetzt nach Hogwarts, jetzt, da Snapes Leben von zwei _Schülern_ gerettet worden war? Wessen Interessen vertrat sie?

Tonks öffnete ungestüm die Tür zu einem kleinen, spartanisch ausgestatteten Raum, in dem es neben einem schlichten Tisch und vier Stühlen kein weiteres Mobiliar gab. Catriona MacGillivray wandte sich um, ein winziges Lächeln in den Augenwinkeln, das Hermione nervös erwiderte. Draco jedoch starrte grimmig geradeaus und schob die Hände trotzig in die Taschen seiner Robe.

„Guten Abend"; sagte MacGillivray mit knappem Kopfnicken, und Nymphadora Tonks, die sich auf einen der Stühle hatte fallen lassen, unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Ob sie wußte, daß viele ihrer Gesten denen Snapes ganz ähnlich waren?

„Ich habe keine Zeit für ausschweifende Erklärungen", sagte die Tränkemeisterin sachlich. „Man hat mich informiert, daß Sie sich kürzlich mit Kombinationsflüchen beschäftigt haben – im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich kenne die Theorie, aber über Ihre Ideen müßten Sie mich freundlicherweise informieren."

„Warum?" fragte Draco feindselig und ignorierte Hermiones empörten Blick. „Sie kommen zu spät."

„Das will ich nicht hoffen", entgegnete MacGillivray trocken, ohne seiner Provokation Beachtung zu schenken. „Wir haben die dritte Stufe noch vor uns und, wie meist, zu wenig Zeit."

Sie lächelte säuerlich. „Ihre Hilfe ist daher mehr als willkommen."

Malfoy starrte verstockt auf die rußende Petroleumlampe, unwillig, etwas preiszugeben, unfähig, ihr den vermeintlichen Verrat zu vergeben.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, wieviel Zeit bleibt?" fragte er plötzlich lauernd. „Keiner weiß das."

„Sie hat aber recht", warf Hermione hastig ein und lächelte MacGillivray entschuldigend zu. „Ich habe Professor Snape heute gesehen. Es geht ihm deutlich schlechter."

Draco wollte aus einem Reflex heraus die Achseln zucken, verharrte jedoch reglos mit hochgezogenen Schultern, als ihm klar wurde, daß sein Mißtrauen zu nichts führte. Sie konnten tatsächlich Unterstützung gebrauchen, und wenn die Tränkemeisterin dabei eigene Ziele verfolgte, sollte ihm das bis zu einem gewissen Grad recht sein. Er ließ die Schultern sinken und streckte den Rücken.

„Die Idee ist, den Kombinationsfluch durch eine dreistufige Magieanwendung auszuschalten", erklärte er für alle Anwesenden überraschend bereitwillig und nickte Hermione zu. „Sie hat gemeinsam mit Tonks und Lupin einen Absorptionszauber ausgeführt."

„Um die Erneuerungsenergie aufzufangen", sagte die Schülerin eilfertig. „Dann bekam Professor Snape den von Draco hergestellten _Pax Sangralis_. Ich gestehe, ich weiß nicht recht, wieso dieser nicht ausreicht, aber ganz offensichtlich ist wirklich eine dritte Stufe erforderlich."

„…die ein Trank, aber auch ein anderer Zauber sein kann?" MacGillivray neigte nachdenklich den Kopf, nur um ihn sofort wieder streng geradeaus zu richten, denn im schräg einfallenden Licht hatte sie einen winzigen Fleck auf ihrer Brille wahrgenommen, dessen Beseitigung warten mußte, wollte sie sich nicht durch derartige Belanglosigkeiten ablenken lassen.

„Keiner weiß es…", murmelte Draco frustriert, während Hermione hilfesuchend zu Tonks schielte, die aus dem Hintergrund bedauernd abwinkte.

„Wir nehmen also aus Mangel an Gegenbeweisen an, daß ein Trank die gewünschte Wirkung entfalten könnte", bestimmte MacGillivray ungerührt. „Im Prinzip ist es ausschlaggebend, daß die Fluchrestwirkungen neutralisiert werden. Sie können Kopfschmerzen mit einem Curatio Micraniae oder einem Dolorcalmus behandeln. Professor Flitwick würde vermutlich eher letzteren sprechen – ich würde Ihnen eine Phiole geben."

Die Tränkemeisterin unterbrach sich und fing ein amüsiertes Zwinkern der jungen Aurorin auf, die ihren Ausführungen interessiert gelauscht hatte. Unkonventionellen Ideen war Nymphadora Tonks nie abgeneigt.

MacGillivray seufzte. „Es ist spät", bekundete sie abrupt. „Morgen bespreche ich unser Vorgehen mit Professor Snape."

Sie ignorierte den halb entsetzten, halb zornigen Ausdruck, der sich auf Dracos blassem Gesicht widerspiegelte. „Sie können stolz auf Ihre Leistung sein", sagte sie ernst und meinte damit Hermione ebenso wie ihn. „Ihre Ideen sind jetzt nicht weniger wertvoll. Morgen lasse ich Sie rufen, sobald ich weiß, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Tonks erhob sich geschmeidig von dem harten Stuhl und schlenderte zur Tür. Hermione lächelte unverbindlich, aber ihre Augen fixierten Malfoy, der uneins mit sich zu sein schien, ob er wortlos folgen oder noch einmal aufbegehren sollte.

„Vielleicht könnten wir uns bei Ihnen melden", schlug sie plötzlich vor. „Sagen wir um elf? Da haben wir beide eine Freistunde."

Tonks wandte sich hastig ab, um ihre Belustigung zu verbergen, Draco gab sich alle Mühe, seine Verblüffung nicht zu zeigen und möglichst schnell zu ergründen, weshalb sich Hermione Granger schon wieder auf seine Seite schlug, MacGillivray hingegen machte eine Geste der Gleichmütigkeit, längst mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. „Wie Sie wollen", sagte sie unbeeindruckt und glitt beinahe lautlos auf den fackelerleuchteten Korridor hinaus. Als die drei anderen ihr folgten, war sie bereits eins mit den Schatten geworden und nicht mehr zu sehen.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape schwenkte den Glaskolben sachte, um seinen müden Augen genügend Zeit zu geben, sich an der saphirblauen Flüssigkeit zu weiden, die in vollkommenem Schwung der Rundung des Glases folgte und typischerweise mit einem einzigen Aufperlen zur Ruhe kam. Er entsann sich, wie er als Kind einmal seiner Mutter bei der Herstellung dieses faszinierenden Trankes zugesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn gelehrt, daß man erst zufrieden sein durfte, wenn dieses Aufperlen in einem einzigen, perfekten Tropfen gipfelte, der unter einem winzigen Silberblitz in das magische Blau zurücksank.

Snape verschloß den Kolben sorgfältig und stellte ihn an einen sicheren Ort weit hinten in seinem Vorratsschrank. Es bestand kein Bedarf an dem Kleinod, das nur äußerst ehrgeizige Braumeister wegen seiner kostbaren Herstellung schätzten. Ihm lag nicht daran, seine Stimmung zu verbessern, und bevor man sich damit des Bewußtseins berauben konnte, wurde einem hundeelend – ein Gefühl, das er auch ohne Tränke zur Genüge kannte.

Immerhin hatte Madam Pomfreys Besuch vor einer Stunde eine geringfügige Besserung erwirkt, und nachdem geklärt worden war, daß er gewiß nicht auf die Krankenstation zurückkehren würde, hatte er sich in die einzige Tätigkeit geflüchtet, die ihm Ablenkung und etwas wie Frieden zu verschaffen vermochte. Der Wolfsbann, so komplex er auch sein mochte, gereichte allenfalls dazu, seine Seele noch weiter aufzuwühlen. Nun, nach zwei Stunden konzentrierter Arbeit, in denen seine Gedanken vorübergehend Ruhe gefunden hatten, kehrte die Sorge zurück. Er mußte noch heute nacht mit ihr reden, auch wenn dies bedeutete, sie erst im Schloß ausfindig zu machen. Snape war ehrlich genug sich einzugestehen, daß es für MacGillivray keinerlei Veranlassung gab, ihrerseits noch einmal den Kontakt zu suchen, nachdem er ihr so deutlich sein Mißtrauen gezeigt hatte.

Übellaunig langte er nach der Robe, die er wegen der Nähe zum Feuer abgelegt hatte und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Schon von weitem erkannte er eine Gestalt am Treppenaufgang, die es sich ganz offensichtlich bequem gemacht hatte. Mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Erleichterung näherte er sich der Person, ohne seinen forschen Schritt zu verlangsamen.

„Miß MacGillivray", sagte er ungewollt bissig, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort äußern konnte, „hat man Ihnen ein Quartier verweigert, daß Sie schon im Kerker an der Treppe sitzen müssen?"

In Wahrheit nahm ihm die Erleichterung, die ihn durchströmte, beinahe den Atem. Ihre Anwesenheit ersparte ihm eine äußerst peinliche Suche und unnötige Erklärungen im ganzen Schloß.

Die Schottin musterte ihn ungerührt mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln in den Augen. „Meine Legilimentik ist allenfalls mittelmäßig", entgegnete sie leichthin, „dennoch hatte ich den Eindruck, Sie könnten sich doch noch auf ein Gespräch besinnen, Professor Snape."

Ärgerlich preßte der Tränkemeister die Lippen aufeinander, vermochte jedoch nicht zu verhindern, daß ein leichtes Rot über seine blassen Wangen huschte. Catriona MacGillivray erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung, die durch nichts verriet, daß sie unbequem gesessen hatte. Snapes wachsamen Augen blieb der winzige Schlenker nicht verborgen, mit dem sie nachlässig ein luxuriöses Kissen auf Taschenformat verkleinerte. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Folgen Sie mir", befahl er spröde, wagte jedoch nicht, ihr den Arm zu bieten aus Furcht, die winzige Berührung könnte ihn vollends aus der Bahn werfen.

Betont korrekt schloß er die Tür zu seinem Büro, wandte sich langsam um und begegnete ihrem ernsten Blick. Sie wirkte ruhig, aber in ihren gründunklen Augen war nichts zu lesen. Wie unendlich hatte er sie vermißt, sich nach ihrem Rat und ihrer kühlen, unaufdringlichen Zuneigung gesehnt! Wie groß war die Sorge um sie gewesen, wie furchtbar das Wissen um die eigene Unzulänglichkeit, die sie erst in die bedrohliche Lage gebracht hatte.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten des Schweigens, in denen er darum kämpfte, aussprechen zu können, was er empfand, löste sie sich plötzlich aus der abwartenden Starre, trat zu ihm und zog ihn wortlos in die Arme. Mehrere Atemzüge lang stand er so still, daß sie seinen Herzschlag zu spüren vermeinte, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung – zurückhaltend, eisige Finger auf ihrer Robe, der vertraute Duft nach Kräutern, in dem sie Wermut und Nachtkerze ausmachte; ein Hauch von Blauraute und Wollblume auf dem schweren Stoff seiner Kleidung.

Sie erlaubte sich für eine Weile, ihm nahe zu sein, ohne Erklärungen, ohne Bekenntnisse, ohne Gedanken an die kommenden Tage. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und erkundigte sich rauh: „Geht es dir gut?"

MacGillivray nickte automatisch. „Um dich habe ich mich gesorgt", gestand sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Zum Glück hattest du qualifizierte Hilfe."

Snape ignorierte die Anspielung. Er wollte nichts, als sie festhalten, ihre biegsame Gestalt spüren, die unendliche Erleichterung auskosten, sie unversehrt zu sehen.

„Ich befürchtete…", begann er, verstummte jedoch unter ihrem ernsten Blick und sah zu Boden. Unmöglich, sie mit seinen Ängsten zu belasten und einzugestehen, daß er auch nur einen Moment an ihrer Aufrichtigkeit gezweifelt hatte.

„Meine Reaktion vorhin war unangemessen", sagte er stattdessen gepreßt. MacGillivray widerstand dem Impuls, seine ineinander verkrampften, weißen Finger tröstend zu umfassen, schluckte allerdings auch ein trockenes „In der Tat", das ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

„Ich wollte nicht ungerecht sein", fügte er tonlos hinzu und holte scharf Atem. Ausgezehrt und bleich gegen die Kante seines Schreibtisches gelehnt, wirkte er so entsetzlich einsam, daß sie ohne weiteres Nachdenken zu ihm glitt und die Umarmung erneuerte. Sie hielt ihn eng umschlungen, streichelte seine Schultern, hauchte einen Kuß in seine Halsbeuge und flüsterte: „Das genügt als Abbitte. Jetzt bin ich hier."

Er preßte sie an sich, versank in ihrem Duft nach Diptam und Eisenkraut, bis die nervösen Schauder, die seinen Körper durchliefen, durch ihre Gegenwart einer erleichterten Schwäche wichen. Überrascht nahm er wahr, daß sie sich noch immer in seinem Büro befanden. Das Feuer war verloschen, und sein Blick glitt prüfend durch den Raum. Welchen Aufruhr hatte einst ausgerechnet der beste Schüler seines siebten Jahres hervorgerufen, als er bewußt eine Aschwinderin erschaffen hatte, um deren Eier für einen Liebestrank zu verwenden. Unglücklicherweise hatte sich die Suche länger als geplant hingezogen, und erst Snapes aufgebrachter Einsatz hatte eine Feuersbrunst im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verhindert. Über die Strafe, die er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über den vermeintlichen Genius verhängte, obwohl oder gerade weil es sich um einen Schüler seines eigenen Hauses handelte, tuschelte man noch immer.

„Komm", sagte er plötzlich, und sie streifte ihn unwillkürlich mit einem prüfenden Blick. Snape wirkte gefaßt, weniger verletzlich als noch vorhin.

„Wie könnte ich dich auf der Treppe übernachten lassen?" spöttelte er beinahe heiter, verschloß die Tür sorgsam hinter sich und schlug den Weg zu seinem Quartier ein. MacGillivray verfolgte amüsiert den einfallsreichen Zauber, dessen er sich bediente, um sein Siegel gegen ungebetene Gäste wieder zu öffnen. Die Riegel sprangen beiseite, und Snape entzündete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch. Alles war unverändert spartanisch, aufgeräumt, vertraut. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie knapp er dem Tod entronnen war und daß ihr um ein Haar nichts von ihm geblieben wäre, als diese Räume, seelenlos und leer ohne ihn. Sich den Verlust nur auszumalen, schmerzte bereits unerträglich, riß an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, verbrannte ihre Seele mit Peitschenhieben.

„Ich konnte nicht eher kommen." Catriona preßte die Lippen aufeinander, damit er ihr Zittern nicht sehen sollte. Tränen würgten sie in der Kehle. Was sollte sie ihm erzählen? Jedes weitere Wort würde nur dazu führen, daß er sich für ihre Gefangennahme durch den Geheimdienst verantwortlich fühlte.

Snape reichte ihr ein Glas mit kostbaren Feentränen. „Ich weiß", sagte er leise. _Meine Schuld._

„Aber jetzt bist du hier", nahm er ihre Worte wieder auf und nippte an der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Er sehnte sich nach ihr, wollte vergessen, daß sein Leben, das er zwei Schülern verdankte, noch immer an einem seidenen Faden hing, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was Catriona seinetwegen widerfahren war.

Sie schien seine Gedanken zu spüren. Das mentale Band, das sie einte, erstarkte in gemeinsamem Verlangen, als ihre Lippen seine berührten und in einem hungrigen Kuß zu einem Ganzen verschmolzen.

Er ließ sich willig fallen, genoß ihre gleichzeitig kühle und fordernde Zärtlichkeit, folgte der unwiderstehlichen Intimität, die die Verbindung ihrer Gedanken ermöglichte. Ihre Finger tanzten als prickelnde Punkte feuriger Erregung über seine Haut, er zog sie enger an sich, unfähig, ihre Wärme länger als einige Atemzüge zu missen. Während ihrer Abwesenheit hatte er jeden Gedanken an sie erbarmungslos niedergerungen in der Hoffnung, ihr und vor allem sich selbst durch Abstand ein wenig trügerische Sicherheit zu verschaffen. Jetzt zählte nur ihr Zusammensein. Mit ihr versank er in berauschender Glückseligkeit, gab sich dem Verlangen hin, das sie einte, lebte durch ihren Herzschlag, bis mit ihren Körpern auch ihre Seelen verschmolzen, die Zeit stehenblieb und nichts sonst mehr Bedeutung hatte.

xoxoxox

„Ich wurde auf Voldemorts Geheiß aus den Fängen des ministerialen Geheimdienstes befreit", erklärte MacGillivray ruhig und strich dem Tränkemeister sanft eine dunkle Strähne aus der Stirn. Mattes Licht sickerte durch die winzigen Fenster und tauchte Snapes Schlafzimmer in graue Morgendämmerung. Der Luxus, neben ihr zu erwachen, hatte ihn minutenlang schwindlig gemacht, jedoch nicht seiner Sinne beraubt. Eng an ihn geschmiegt mußte Catriona haarklein berichten, was ihr widerfahren war. „Er war außer sich vor Zorn über die Verschwörung und hat die Werwölfe ausgeschickt, um ein Exempel zu statuieren."

Snape bestätigte durch ein knappes Nicken, daß er bereits davon wußte. „Er hält große Stücke auf dich", fuhr die Schottin sanft fort. „Aber nachdem du ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts gebracht worden warst, gab es für ihn keine Möglichkeit mehr, zu dir zu gelangen."

„Und du solltest meine Position einnehmen?" erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister langsam. Catriona umfaßte zärtlich seine knochigen Finger. „Er brauchte jemanden, der ihm deinen Werwolftrank neu brauen konnte", gab sie zu bedenken. „Es war ja kein Geheimnis, daß ich mit dir gearbeitet habe und daß ich mit _der Sache_ sympathisiere."

„Ich habe den Trank modifiziert", bemerkte Snape kühl. „Du kennst nur das ursprüngliche Rezept."

„Und auch das nicht besonders gut", gestand sie mißmutig. „Ich mußte komplett aus dem Gedächtnis arbeiten. Er will das Ergebnis und damit meine Fähigkeiten in jetzt sechs Tagen testen."

„Die Wirkung läßt nach, wenn der Trank zu lange steht", sagte Snape abwesend. Seine Finger krampften sich so fest um MacGillivrays Hand, daß sie nur mit Mühe einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrückte. „Wozu will er die Werwölfe ausschicken?"

Er ließ sie abrupt los und setzte sich auf. „Was plant er, Catriona?"

Sie tat es ihm gleich und hielt seinem forschenden Blick ruhig stand. „Die Todesser haben kürzlich empfindliche Verluste erlitten", sagte sie ernst. „Die Werwölfe sollen die Gegenwehr sühnen."

Snape preßte die Lippen zu einem weißen Strich aufeinander. „In meinem Laboratorium gibt es keine Aufzeichnungen", sagte er tonlos und stellte nicht in Frage, daß sie in den von Voldemort für ihn geschaffenen Räumen gearbeitet hatte. „Wenn der Trank unwirksam ist … hast du eine Vorstellung, was ihm diese Rache bedeutet?"

„Danke für das Vertrauen", entgegnete sie ironisch. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig ihm der Erfolg ist." Sie dachte an den blonden Jungen mit den angstvollen Augen und wünschte sich, Snape würde nie davon erfahren.

„Ich bin hier, weil er seinen Tränkemeister zurückwill und ich darum gebeten habe, behilflich sein zu dürfen", setzte sie ihm geduldig auseinander. „Nur deshalb ließ er mich überhaupt gehen."

Snape überlief ein eisiger Schauder. Was hatte sie getan, um Voldemort so für sich einzunehmen?

„Woher wußtest du überhaupt, was mit mir passiert ist?" erkundigte er sich mit einer unguten Vorahnung. Voldemort würde kaum freiwillig von der Verschwörung und damit seiner Niederlage berichtet haben.

„Ich wußte es lange Zeit nicht." MacGillivray zögerte. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen drängte sie mehr, als es Worte je vermocht hätten.

„Ich habe es von Alison Tichenor erfahren", gestand sie schließlich widerwillig und beobachtete zu ihrer Beunruhigung ein seltsames Aufblitzen in Snapes dunklen Augen.

„Ich dachte, er hätte die Rädelsführerin hingerichtet", sagte er geringschätzig und klang beinahe enttäuscht.

MacGillivray schluckte. „Das hat er", informierte sie ihn mit schmerzender Kehle. „Er hat sie bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt."

Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung an Alison Tichenors grausames Sterben.

Snape schien für Mitleid keinen Sinn zu haben. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck stahl sich in sein bleiches Gesicht, als er mit vor Genugtuung gekräuselten Lippen beschied: „ Richtig so. Sie hat nichts anderes verdient."

Auch wenn MacGillivray prinzipiell konsequente Bestrafungen befürwortete, ganz besonders dann, wenn Vertrauen mißbraucht worden war, rechtfertigte dies längst nicht grausame Mittel. Allerdings hatte sie durch die Zeit bei Malfoy und in Voldemorts Gefolge gelernt, daß die eigenen Moralvorstellungen bisweilen abgewandelt werden mußten, und nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihren eigenen entfesselten Zorn auf die Unglückliche. Zudem kannte sie Snape gut genug, um sich eine Vorstellung davon machen zu können, wie sehr ihn dieser Verrat gedemütigt hatte und wie viel es ihm bedeutete, daß Rache geübt worden war. Nach all den Entbehrungen, die er auf sich genommen hatte, stand er nach wie vor hoch in Voldemorts Gunst. Wie sollte ihm dies nicht wichtig sein?

Sie strich sanft über seine spitzen Schultern, und er ließ sich in ihre Arme sinken, plötzlich unendlich erschöpft.

„Wenn ich mich nur besser konzentrieren könnte", murmelte er mißlaunig und machte einen vergeblichen Versuch, die bleischweren Lider zu heben.

„Keine Sorge", tröstete MacGillivray diplomatisch, „wir können noch gut eine Stunde schlafen." Sie legte sich dicht neben ihn und lauschte besorgt seinen flachen, aber gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Unwillkürlich schoben sich seine Worte wieder in ihr Gedächtnis. 'Wenn der Trank unwirksam ist…' Dieser Fall durfte nicht eintreten – nicht nur, weil sie keinen Wert darauf legte, Voldemorts Zorn zu spüren. Sie mußte den bestmöglichen Eindruck hinterlassen, um Snape ausgezeichnete Voraussetzungen zu schaffen, seinen Platz wieder einzunehmen.

Ihr Blick streichelte sein schmales Gesicht. Schwere, dunkle Wimpern über viel zu weißer Haut, schwarze Brauen wie Rabenschwingen, die gebogene Nase zu prominent über eingefallenen Wangen, die spöttischen Lippen im Schlaf entspannt.

Alles würde sie einsetzen, um ihn von dem Fluch zu befreien, alles. Mit jedem Mal, da sie neu erkannte, wie viel er ihr bedeutete, ließ das Erschrecken darüber nach. Wenn sich Liebe so äußerte, liebte sie ihn mit einer Intensität, die sie früher nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.

Hier endet Kapitel sechzehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	17. Kräuterkunde

_Gute Unterhaltung bei einem Kapitel, das den Tränkemeistern huldigt. ;-) Slytherene hat lichtschnell Korrektur gelesen – vielen Dank!_

Kapitel 17: Kräuterkunde

Nachdem der Hauself Hermione Granger ausgerichtet hatte, sie möge sich gemeinsam mit Malfoy im Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters einfinden, hatte sie sich des beklommenen Gefühls nicht ganz erwehren können, das sich ihrer bemächtigte, wenn sie an die letzte Begegnung mit Snape dachte. Nicht jeder konnte von sich behaupten, zu abendlicher Stunde ein Glasgefäß nachgeworfen bekommen zu haben, und sie wußte, wie nachtragend Snape sein konnte.

Während sie jedoch ihr Unbehagen geschickt hinter geschäftigem Gebaren verbarg, benahm sich Draco Malfoy, als führte der Weg direkt zu seiner Vernichtung. Erst hatte er sich geweigert, überhaupt zu der Verabredung zu erscheinen, wenn Snape ihr ebenfalls beiwohnte, sich dann jedoch besonnen aus Furcht, die Streberin würde sich in seiner Abwesenheit zu sehr in den Vordergrund spielen. Dennoch wirkte er fahrig und gereizt, als sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinabstiegen, und jedes Geräusch ließ ihn alarmiert hinter sich schauen.

„Gib Ruhe, Malfoy", zischte Hermione schließlich erzürnt, als sie in den Korridor einbogen, auf dem Snapes Büro lag. „Hast du denn gar keinen Stolz?"

Das saß, und sie wußte es, aber immerhin straffte Draco die Gestalt und sandte ihr einen eisigen Blick.

„Das sagst gerade du", gab er schneidend zurück, aber die Beleidigung klang selbst in seinen Ohren schal. Ohne Hermione Granger hätte er niemals erreicht, was ihm noch vor kurzem als das Wichtigste erschienen war – das Leben seines Zaubertränkelehrers zu retten. Sie hatte sogar völlig uneigennützig und ohne Zwang Partei für ihn ergriffen, etwas, das er in dieser Form noch nicht erlebt hatte.

Unsicher schielte er zur Seite, aber Hermione war ihm einen Schritt voraus und beachtete ihn nicht.

xoxoxox

„Ich habe mich wohl verhört. _Wer_ kommt gleich?" Severus Snape bedachte die Tränkemeisterin mit einem starren, funkelnden Blick, der bei MacGillivray jedoch die gewünschte Wirkung verfehlte.

Nach dem Aufstehen hatte er sich gut genug gefühlt, um mit ihr zu frühstücken, und sie war ihm bereitwillig in sein Büro gefolgt, entschlossen, die dritte Stufe sofort in Angriff zu nehmen.

„Severus, ich kann es mir nicht leisten, auf die Informationen der beiden zu verzichten", erinnerte ihn die Tränkemeisterin und setzte spitz hinzu: „Und du auch nicht."

„Von wegen", behauptete Snape mißgestimmt. „Wie destillierst du Fliegendes Mädesüß?"

„Unter Vakuum, das ist doch bekannt", gab MacGillivray zerstreut zurück, ohne den Zweck der Frage zu erfassen. Der Reinigungszauber, der ihre filigrane Brille von allen Verschmutzungen befreien sollte, bedurfte ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit, damit er nicht des Guten zuviel tat.

„Ja, _dir_", schnaubte der Zaubertränkemeister despektierlich und machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, in der Catriona den Zauber beendete und die Sehhilfe elegant aufsetzte.

„Hm?" machte sie abgelenkt, blinzelte und grinste, als ihr aufging, worauf er hinauswollte. Sie verzichtete wohlweislich darauf, sich auf eine Diskussion mit ihm einzulassen und strich ihm nur nachsichtig über den Arm.

„Ein Gespräch, in Ordnung?"

Snape grummelte etwas Unverständliches, verbarg die Hände unter seiner Robe und starrte feindselig auf die Tür, an der es soeben schüchtern klopfte.

„Herein!" zischte er so ungefällig, daß Draco Malfoy auf dem Gang unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Ich wußte, daß das keine gute Idee war", beklagte er sich bei seiner Begleiterin, erntete jedoch lediglich einen strengen Blick. „Du jammerst wie ein Kleinkind", sagte Hermione verächtlich, die Hand bereits auf der Klinke. „Komm jetzt!"

Beherzt betrat sie das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters als erste und schloß energisch die Tür hinter Draco.

Severus Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, machte sich jedoch vorerst nicht die Mühe, seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Pergament abzuwenden, das vor ihm lag. MacGillivray bedeutete den Schülern, auf zwei Stühlen seitlich des Schreibtisches Platz zu nehmen. Sie selbst blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Wir suchen einen Trank, der die Restwirkung des Kombinationsfluches neutralisieren kann", begann sie, ohne sich mit Einleitungen aufzuhalten. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Hermione tauschte mit Draco einen halb überraschten, halb hilflosen Blick, dann schielte sie unsicher zu Snape hin, der noch immer so tat, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Gerade, als sie MacGillivray ansehen wollte, sagte der Tränkemeister eisig: „Die Frage dürfte wohl sein, was es ist, das den Fluch noch aufrecht erhält, nachdem man mich schon mit einem Absorptionszauber und dem _Pax Sangralis_ traktiert hat."

MacGillivray ließ durch keine Regung erkennen, daß sie erreicht hatte, was sie wollte – seinen Widerspruch und damit seine Teilnahme am Gespräch, doch in ihren grünen Augen blitzte es. Draco errötete bei Snapes abfälligem Ton. Zwar wußte er, wie gern sein Hauslehrer immer wieder auf bestimmte Fehler anspielte, aber noch nie hatte er am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, wie demütigend dies sein konnte.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben doch die Theorie der Kombinationsflüche studiert", wandte sich Snape unbeeindruckt an den Jungen. „Wenn Sie aus meinem Buch zitieren wollen..."

Während Hermione fieberhaft in ihrem Gedächtnis wühlte, um sich an die vagen Aussagen zu erinnern, wurde Draco schlagartig kreidebleich. Er wußte, daß sie in seine Räume eingedrungen waren und seine Literatur benutzt hatten. Dafür würde er sie büßen lassen, mit Sicherheit. Wenn sein Vater davon Wind bekam – besser, er malte sich die Konsequenzen gar nicht aus. Was hatten sie nur angerichtet?

Er war so versunken in irrationaler Panik, daß erst der unsanfte Seitenstüber Hermiones ihn zur Besinnung brachte.

„Soll ich antworten?" zischte sie aufgebracht und rieb sich hektisch die Hände. Snape beobachtete die beiden mit einer kühlen Neugier über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg. Von MacGillivray war ebenfalls keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Draco gab sich einen Ruck. Jetzt nur nicht patzen.

„Es wird postuliert, daß eine Restenergie zurückbleibt, deren Beschaffenheit aber nicht allgemein klassifizierbar ist", erklärte er gepreßt. „Man vermutet, daß sie sich aus der Lebenskraft des Geschädigten speist und unbehandelt konsequenterweise erst mit dem Tod erlischt."

Er sah unbehaglich zu Boden und zwirbelte nervös einen losen Faden an seiner Robe.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape betont glatt. „Ich hatte dieselbe Information im Gedächtnis." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln kroch über sein eingefallenes Gesicht.

Hermione schwankte zwischen Empörung und Bewunderung. Wieso führte er Draco vor, als befänden sie sich in einer Schulstunde, wenn er doch bestens Bescheid wußte? Und Draco, wieso zierte er sich, wo er sich doch an mehr erinnerte, als selbst sie hätte sagen können?

„Anspruchsvoll, nicht wahr?" fuhr Snape lauernd fort, und seine Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch, als spräche er nicht von seiner eigenen Rettung, sondern erteilte eine besonders komplizierte Hausaufgabe.

Draco wirkte einigermaßen entsetzt, und auch Hermione überlief es frostig angesichts solcher Kaltschnäuzigkeit.

„Es gibt viele Tränke, die das Gleichgewicht zugunsten des Lebens verschieben", erklang MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent unangefochten zuversichtlich in die drückende Stille. Sie parierte den vernichtenden Blick, mit dem Snape sie zu strafen gedachte, unverschämt freundlich. „Ich mag eigentlich präzise Lösungen", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort, „aber in diesem Fall müssen wir etwas erdenken, das möglichst breit gegen Fluchschäden wirkt."

„Rundumschläge sind oft wenig wirksam", hielt Snape brüsk dagegen. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß ich beinahe verblutet wäre?"

Hermione nickte stumm. Er schien sich an ihrem und Dracos Unbehagen zu weiden. „Also fügen wir auf jeden Fall Blutweiderich und Schlangenkraut hinzu", verfügte er in einem Ton, der jeden Widerspruch kategorisch ausschloß. „Gepulverte Blaurackenkrallen sind für ihre bindende arkane Energie bekannt", setzte er hinzu und widerstand dem Impuls, die Augen zu schließen. Schon jetzt erforderte es enorme Kraft, dem Gespräch nicht nur zu folgen, sondern auch aktiv daran teilzunehmen. Er sehnte sich nach Catrionas Nähe, wollte über nichts mehr nachdenken und den Frieden ganz auskosten, den ihm ihre Gegenwart bescherte. Von ferne vernahm er die Stimme des jungen Malfoy, aber er vermochte sich beim besten Willen nicht auf die Worte zu konzentrieren.

'Hilf mir, Caít', durchzuckte es ihn verzweifelt. Auf keinen Fall durfte er vor den Schülern solche Schwäche zeigen.

Ein vertrauter, harzig-aromatischer Duft holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Zum Wohl, Professor", ermunterte ihn MacGillivray, die zärtliche Zuwendung nur für ihn sichtbar. Er gehorchte so würdevoll, wie es seine zitternden Finger zuließen und nippte an dem heißen Gebräu. Tamaracktee – unschlagbar bei Übelkeit und Kreislaufstörungen, wenngleich der Geschmack einiger Gewöhnung bedurfte. Catriona hatte seinen Hilferuf gespürt und verstanden.

Snape warf Malfoy und Hermione einen prüfenden Blick zu. Der Junge nahm sich zusammen, aber wer ihn nur ein wenig kannte, sah leicht, wie dünn die Fassade war. Plötzlich tat er ihm leid. Eigentlich mochte er Lucius' Sohn, mochte den wachen Geist, der sich ihm offenbarte, schätzte es, daß Draco ihn aufsuchte, wenn er Rat suchte. Vielleicht hatte er sich wirklich ehrliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht und deshalb an seiner Rettung mitgewirkt – was nicht rechtfertigte, elementares Wissen zu verdrängen, befand Snape, immer noch entsetzt über Malfoys Destillationsfehler. Dabei war völlig unerheblich, wie prekär die Situation schien.

Er fuhr sich gereizt durch die langen Haare. Die Gegenwart der Schüler begann, empfindlich an seinen ohnehin strapazierten Nerven zu zerren. Er hatte Catrionas Wunsch erfüllt, und nun war das _eine_ Gespräch vorüber. Jetzt würde er das weitere Vorgehen ausschließlich mit ihr diskutieren.

„Miß Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Sie können gehen", sagte er knapp und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, nahm trotzig einen zweiten Schluck Tamaracktee und schlug einen Folianten auf, der zu seiner Linken auf einem Beistelltischchen bereitlag.

Draco schien nichts lieber zu hören. MacGillivray verabschiedete das ungleiche Paar mit einem Nicken. „Ich lasse Sie rufen, sobald wir mehr wissen müssen", sagte sie diplomatisch. „Danke."

Sie schloß die Tür leise hinter ihnen und kehrte zum Schreibtisch zurück, an dem Snape in das Buch vertieft schien. Durch die kleinen Fenster fiel trübes Licht, ein seltsames Grau, das ihn noch elender und magerer wirken ließ. Wortlos legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und stand ganz still, als er den Kopf neigte und seine kühle Wange ihre Finger berührte. Dunkle Strähnen kitzelten ihre Haut.

„Schreibst du auf?" fragte er nach einigen Minuten köstlicher Zweisamkeit ruhiger. „Wir setzen den Trank mit Lythrum und Veronica an. Blaurackenkrallen dienen der magischen Verbindung. Vom Blutweiderich stelle ich einen alkoholischen Extrakt her; Schlangenkraut kann pulverisiert verwendet werden."

Catriona wippte nachdenklich mit der Feder. „Auf Drachenblut solltest du nicht verzichten", empfahl sie und notierte das Stichwort, ohne auf Snapes Zustimmung zu warten. Eine pikiert gewölbte Braue begleitete ihre Federstriche. „Ich nehme an, du meinst Resina draconis", sagte er, einen bemüht strengen Ausdruck um die blassen Lippen.

MacGillivray lächelte liebenswürdig. „Gewiß. Das Harz der Drachenblutpalme, drei Nächte stehengelassen in süßem Wein."

Für einen Moment genoß sie seinen säuerlichen Blick, erhob sich jedoch geschwind, als ihr die Bedeutung der eigenen Worte aufging. „Ich muß das Drachenblut sofort ansetzen", verlangte sie nachdrücklich.

Snape vollführte einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und wies mit einem knappen Nicken in die Richtung, aus der das Vorratsglas angeschwebt kam. Catriona pflückte es ungeduldig aus der Luft, was dem Tränkemeister ein spöttisches Lächeln abnötigte. „Du kennst dich ja aus", sagte er milde, ließ es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, ihr in den hinteren Teil der Gewölbe zu folgen, die ihm als Laboratorium dienten. Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Schmerz verfolgte er, wie sie die kostbare Balkenwaage aus der obersten Schublade des Utensilienschrankes entnahm und ein erstes Gewicht auflegte. Rotes Drachenblut gelangte von einem Silberlöffelchen wohldosiert auf die Waagschale, aber der Tränkemeister hatte nur Augen für Catrionas geschickte Hand, die eine Pinzette führte, um mit zuletzt winzigen Gewichten das exakte Maß zu bestimmen. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, kein Gran der edlen Substanz zu verschwenden, überführte sie das Pulver in das bereitgestellte Fläschchen süßen Weines, schwenkte zweimal um und sprach einen Stopfensiegelzauber.

„Das sollte vorerst genügen", bemerkte sie mehr zu sich selbst und deponierte den Ansatz sicher auf einem stabilen Regal.

Snape folgte ihrer Bewegung mit den Augen, gab jedoch vor, ein Etikett zu studieren, als sie seine Gestalt mit einem zärtlichen Blick streifte.

„Jetzt wäre ich gern in Brasilien", gestand er unvermittelt, und der Hauch eines Lächelns tanzte auf seinen Lippen.

MacGillivray wölbte eine Braue. „Daß ich einen solchen Wunsch je von dir hören würde…", spottete sie gutmütig, doch plötzlich erstarrten ihre ebenmäßigen Züge, und eine seltsame Blässe kroch wie feiner Nebel über ihre Wangen.

„Danke für den Hinweis", sagte sie atemlos, schluckte, schüttelte den Kopf.

Snapes schwarze Augen bohrten sich in ihre, aber seine Stimme klang kühl und unbeteiligt, als er verlangte: „Erkläre."

Sie holte tief Atem, rückte in einer automatischen Geste die Brille zurecht und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Venusaugen", sagte sie gepreßt. „Du erinnerst dich doch? Darauf hätte ich wirklich kommen müssen!"

Obgleich keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht darauf hindeutete, ahnte Snape, wie Schuldbewußtsein und Ärger über die eigene Unzulänglichkeit an MacGillivrays Nerven zerrten. Sie forschte schon eine ganze Weile an Extrakten aus Venusaugen, die sich bei Fluchschäden beinahe jeder Genese als überaus wirksam erwiesen hatten. Bei seinem Besuch in Brasilien war ihm das Glück zuteil geworden, für einige Wochen ihrer Arbeit beizuwohnen. Die feuchte Wärme, fallende Tropfen und schwere, intensive Gerüche, vielstimmiger Klang oder minutenlange, klopfende Stille – dies alles war ihm so gegenwärtig, als hätte er den Regenwald erst vor wenigen Tagen verlassen.

„Man verwendet die frische, gerade geerntete Pflanze", sagte MacGillivray mit leeren Augen, und Snape fragte sich, ob auch ihre Gedanken gerade durch goldgrünes Blattwerk strichen, fern aller Sorgen. In welche Schwierigkeiten war sie seinetwegen verstrickt worden.

„Ich kann nicht zurück nach Brasilien, ohne alle in Gefahr zu bringen, die mir etwas bedeuten", überlegte die Schottin und hakte bedrückt ein Stückchen Lippe hinter die Zähne – ein Mienenspiel, das Snape noch niemals an ihr beobachtet hatte. „Allerdings würde es ohnehin nichts nützen. Nach allem, was wir bisher wissen, kann die Frischpflanze nicht transportiert werden."

Sie setzte sich rittlings auf einen Stuhl, verschränkte die Finger über der Lehne und stützte den Kopf entmutigt darauf.

Snape streckte eine Hand aus, verharrte zögernd, als überkämen ihn Zweifel an der Richtigkeit der Geste, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und die Finger behutsam auf Catrionas Schulter sinken ließ.

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem gedankenverlorenen Lächeln; sie richtete sich auf und strich zärtlich über die kalten, knochigen Finger.

„Es gibt ein Exemplar unweit von hier", eröffnete Snape ihr langsam, zog jedoch die Hand zurück, als sich Catriona merklich versteifte. Ihre schillernden Eidechsenaugen fixierten seltsam starr die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Du hast eine Pflanze mitgenommen", bestätigte sie förmlich, und Snape nahm an, sie würde sich noch mehr ärgern, dieses wichtige Detail nicht berücksichtigt zu haben. „Hat Professor Sprout gebührende Freude gezeigt?"

„Hat sie", parierte der Tränkemeister trocken. Er verzichtete darauf, seine Verblüffung über die Frage mit einem unwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck kundzutun und beschränkte sich stattdessen auf eine vieldeutige Handbewegung.

Catriona nickte abwesend, ohne sichtbar davon Notiz zu nehmen.

„Sprouts Exemplar ist zu jung", beschied sie schließlich knapp und wandte sich ihm voll zu. In dem schwachen Licht wirkten ihre Augen opak wie poliertes Erz.

Snape zuckte die Achseln. „Alterungszauber", warf er lässig mit einem Hauch von Spott ein und genoß die subtilen Zeichen eines abgründigen Mißfallens in MacGillivrays ebenmäßigen Zügen. Wie hatte er diesen vielsagenden Blick vermißt, mit dem sie ihn jetzt halb vorwurfsvoll, halb geringschätzig bedachte, das winzige Kräuseln der kupfernen Brauen, ein furioses Aufblitzen in den anziehenden Augen.

„Alterungszauber", wiederholte sie ungläubig in einem Tonfall, den sie für besonders intelligenzarme Gesprächsgenossen reserviert zu haben schien. Die plötzliche Heiterkeit, die ihn überkam, weil sie so gar nicht bemerken wollte, daß er sie aufzog, schmeckte fremd, aber köstlich, und er beschloß, zu genießen, so lange es ging.

Catriona seufzte. „Dir muß ich sicherlich nicht erklären, daß ein Alterungszauber nur die äußeren Merkmale vergangener Jahre abbildet", dozierte sie hoheitsvoll. „Du kannst damit eine Tonscherbe aussehen lassen, als wäre sie ein wertvolles, archäologisches Fundobjekt oder einem Jüngling zu Halbglatze und Tränensäcken verhelfen – die molekulare Grundlage bleibt jedoch unverändert. Außerdem sind die Wandlungen nicht von Dauer."

Snape kommentierte ihre Ausführungen mit einem verständnisvollen, ernsthaften Nicken. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme warm und bereit, ein besonderes Wissen zu teilen.

„Nimm einmal an, es gäbe eine Variante, die auf Teilchenebene wirkt", sagte er ruhig, „eine, die unumkehrbar ist, die sich aber genau steuern läßt."

Er machte eine Pause, in der er sich Zeit nahm, ihre wundervolle Gegenwart ganz auszukosten.

„Ein solcher Zauber dürfte mit nicht unerheblichen Gefahren einhergehen", bemerkte MacGillivray vorsichtig. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß er –", sie schluckte, „ – regulär kaum zum Einsatz kommt."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln flackerte in den schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters. „Bei Menschen läßt der Anblick in der Regel zu wünschen übrig", fuhr er ironisch fort, „aber Bäume bieten mitunter ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel."

Catriona ignorierte die Vieldeutigkeit der Bemerkung mit dem ihr eigenen Pragmatismus und entnahm ihr lediglich die Kernaussage. Severus Snape beherrschte den besagten Zauber und würde ihn nun zu seinem eigenen Wohle anwenden. Hinlängliche Praxiserfahrung konnte hier nur von Vorteil sein.

„Meinst du, wir sollten Professor Sprouts Zustimmung einholen?" erkundigte sie sich unschuldig und grinste, als Snapes einzige Reaktion in einem abfälligen Schnauben bestand. Er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und begab sich zurück zum Schreibtisch, wo er sich unprätentiös auf dem harten, komfortlosen Stuhl niederließ und zittrig Atem schöpfte.

MacGillivray folgte ihm leise, glitt hinter ihn und streichelte seine Schultern, als er den Kopf erschöpft gegen ihre Mitte lehnte.

„Wie alt soll das Venusauge eigentlich werden?" wollte er nach einigen Minuten stummer Erholung mit neu entfachtem Interesse wissen.

„Wir haben in Übereinstimmung mit den Überlieferungen herausgefunden, daß sich vierjährige Exemplare am besten eignen. Von drei bis fünf ist aber alles möglich", setzte sie mit liebevollem Spott hinzu – eine Anspielung auf seine Bemerkung, der Zauber ließe sich „genau steuern".

Sie ließ die Hände auf Snapes dunkler Robe ruhen. „Der Extrakt wird aus den Blüten gewonnen, wobei beim Ernten durchaus Vorsicht geboten ist – der böse Blick, du weißt schon." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, und Snape wußte nicht, ob sie scherzte.

„Wir ziehen mit Ethanol aus, ganz unspektakulär, aber die Aufreinigung ist schwieriger. Was haben wir manchmal herumprobiert…" Sie brach ab, mit den Gedanken weit fort. Wie lange war es her, seit sie einen solchen Auszug hergestellt hatte? Brasilien erschien ihr gleichzeitig unendlich fern und drängend nah im Herzen. Hatte jemand ihren Platz als Leiterin der Arbeitsgruppe eingenommen? Julius Nelthrope traute sie die Aufgabe zu, obwohl ihm die Fähigkeit fehlte, in Streitfällen rechtzeitig ein Machtwort zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte man auch jemand ganz anderen geschickt. Catriona schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung, die arrogante, schmallippige Valentina Al-Hafedh könnte befördert worden sein. Andererseits – im Regenwald zu forschen lag nicht jedem. – Wieviel wußte die Stiftung überhaupt?

Eine plötzliche Furcht durchzuckte sie bei dem Gedanken an den Fortgang ihrer wissenschaftlichen Karriere, verblaßte jedoch angesichts der Brisanz und Unmittelbarkeit der zu bewältigenden Aufgabe.

„Laß uns etwas essen und dann bis später ausruhen", schlug sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme vor, der Snape gegen seinen Willen amüsierte.

„Du meinst, ich sollte Sprouts Venusauge erst im Schutz der Dunkelheit altern lassen?" erkundigte er sich spöttelnd. „Mich wie ein Unhold in die Gewächshäuser schleichen – willst du dies andeuten?"

„Zumindest würde es den verschwörerischen Charakter des Unterfangens bestärken", stieg MacGillivray auf seine Neckerei ein und grinste befreit. Es tat so wohl, ihn entspannt und fast fröhlich zu sehen. Für einen Lidschlag erwog sie, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch wieder. Bei Snape konnte man nie wissen, ob er nicht etwas überraschend krummnehmen würde.

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. „Ich nehme an, wir essen mit Dumbledore und den anderen", bemerkte er weniger unwillig als schicksalsergeben und schnippte ein Stäubchen von der sonst untadeligen Robe.

MacGillivrays Gesicht erhellte sich noch weiter. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", räumte sie ein, „aber es hätte für sich, daß wir über unsere Fortschritte berichten könnten. Du weißt ja, wie sehr sie nach Zwischenergebnissen lechzen."

Snape gab durch ein grimmiges Nicken bekannt, daß dies eigentlich ein Grund wäre, allein zu speisen, wandte sich jedoch zum Gehen. An der Tür hielt er so plötzlich inne, daß es Catriona nur um Haaresbreite gelang, einem Zusammenstoß auszuweichen.

„Was ist?!" verlangte sie überrascht zu wissen, in der Annahme, er hätte etwas vergessen. Sein dunkler Blick fesselte sie, hüllte sie ein, drang bis zum Grund ihrer Seele und hinterließ dort ein Gefühl inniger Vertrautheit, als sei eine Lücke geschlossen worden, deren Vorhandensein sie strikt ignoriert hatte.

„Ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt", sagte Snape sehr leise und neigte den Kopf, um den Duft ihres Haares zu atmen.

Sie lehnte sich für einen Moment in seine Arme, sprachlos, nur um im nächsten Augenblick mit einem unverschämten Lächeln ihre Rührung zu überspielen und zu spötteln: „Daß ich das noch erlebe…"

Der Tränkemeister bedachte sie mit einem tiefen, strafenden Blick, aber etwas in seinen Zügen verriet, daß dies nur geschah, um die Form zu wahren. So gut gelaunt hatte sie ihn seit Brasilien nicht mehr erlebt. Beschwingten Schrittes verließ MacGillivray an Snapes Seite das Laboratorium. Mit Hilfe der Venusaugen konnte es gelingen.

Hier endet Kapitel siebzehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde: **

_Blutweiderich (Lythrum salicaria) _diente in der Muggelvolksheilkunde aufgrund seiner adstringierenden (zusammenziehenden) Eigenschaften zur Bekämpfung von Durchfällen und, wie der Name schon vermuten läßt, zur Blutstillung. Verwendet werden Wurzelstock und Blüten.

_Schlangenkraut/Ehrenpreis/Männertreu (Veronica officinalis)_ diente vorrangig zur Behandlung von Erkrankungen der Atemwege und Rheuma; heute findet er nur noch selten Anwendung.

_Resina draconis, das Harz der Drachenblutpalme (Daemonorops draco),_ ist charakteristisch rot gefärbt und wird von Muggeln zum Räuchern verwendet.


	18. Venusaugen

_Snape schreitet zur Tat. MacGillivray staunt. Draco und Hermione versuchen, weiterhin zusammenzuarbeiten. Gute Unterhaltung beim neuen Kapitel! Vielen Dank an Slytherene für gewohnt geistreiche Betaarbeit._

Kapitel 18: Venusaugen

Die Sonne war längst hinter den mächtigen Wipfeln des Verbotenen Waldes untergegangen, als zwei Gestalten in dunklen Umhängen lautlos zu den Gewächshäusern hinüberglitten. Catriona MacGillivray hatte darauf bestanden, der Alterung beizuwohnen, um anschließend sofort die Blüten zu ernten. Außerdem kitzelte sie unbezähmbare Neugier, die Wandlung, die eine solch bizarre Magie auslöste, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Snape hatte in Dumbledores und Lupins Gegenwart lediglich von einem aufwendigen, starken Zauber gesprochen, den er auszuführen gedächte, doch Catriona zweifelte nicht, daß die beiden Bescheid wußten, welcher Art die Magie sein würde – und Snape gewähren ließen, weil sich niemand von ihnen die Hände mit schwarzen Zaubern beschmutzen mochte.

„Dissigno. Alohomora", sagte Snape abfällig und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als sich die Tür zum Tropenhaus bereitwillig öffnete. Feuchte Wärme schlug ihnen entgegen, die Catriona in einem tiefen Atemzug begierig einsog. Schon als Kind hatte sie die Gewächshäuser der Botanischen Gärten geliebt, in die sie ihre Mutter, die eigentlich wegen ganz anderer Dinge in den Städten weilte, mit liebenswürdiger Hartnäckigkeit lockte. Einmal dort, ließ es sich Caillean MacGillivray dann allerdings nicht nehmen, in aller Ausführlichkeit über bestimmte Pflanzen zu dozieren – und ihrer Tochter die magischen Qualitäten aufzuzeigen.

„Was denkt sich Pomona nur?" murmelte Snape mißmutig. „Dieses jämmerliche Siegel hält jedenfalls keinen auf." Er legte den Umhang sorgfältig zusammengefaltet auf die Bank an der Tür, sprach einen Abschirmzauber und verwandelte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in eine diskrete, jedoch zuverlässige Lichtquelle. Catriona folgte seinem Beispiel. Interessiert ließ sie den feinen Helligkeitskegel über das Dickicht tropischer Pflanzen schweifen. Von der Decke hingen in geschnitzten Ampeln gewaltige Kannenpflanzen, und eine Ayahuascaliane schlängelte sich respekteinflößend am Stamm einer mächtigen Sapote entlang. Pomona Sprout schien eine Vorliebe für Nutzpflanzen zu hegen. Catriona entdeckte Kaffeesträucher und einen noch jungen Cupuazúbaum, der sie wehmütig an eine grandiose Feier ihres Forschungsteams erinnerte, bei der alle so freimütig einem köstlichen, aus den Früchten hergestellten Likör zugesprochen hatten, daß sie am nächsten Morgen ihre eisernen Vorräte des Curatio Micraniae verteilen mußte, um wenigstens halbwegs einsatzbereite Mitarbeiter zur Verfügung zu haben.

Weiter hinten erkannte sie die unverwechselbaren Blütenstände des Katzenschwanzes, und etwas erhoben thronte in einem Spezialbeet eine mittelgroße Pflanze mit auffallend verschlungenen Blättern.

„Du wirst sie wecken müssen", bemerkte MacGillivray ernst und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief.

„Bitte?!" Snape wölbte eine Braue. Er deutete mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabes ungläubig auf das Gebilde. „Venusaugen benötigen nur während der Blütezeit das Äquivalent dessen, das wir Schlaf nennen würden", dozierte er würdevoll und dachte an jenen Abend in Brasilien, als ihm Catriona genau diesen Vortrag gehalten hatte. Die Schottin lachte. „Der Punkt geht an dich", gestand sie belustigt ein. „Leider verkompliziert sich deine Aufgabe damit ein wenig", fuhr sie fort. „Du mußt –"

„Die Blütezeit zu treffen, dürfte mich nicht überfordern", unterbrach Snape sie bissig und suchte übellaunig einen Punkt, von dem aus die Beleuchtung ausreichend sein würde. Zwar vermochte er in aller Regel auch in völliger Dunkelheit präzise zu zaubern, aber in seinem derzeitigen geschwächten Zustand und angesichts der Brisanz der Aufgabe zog er es vor, kein Risiko einzugehen.

Catriona MacGillivray verfolgte aufmerksam seine Versuche, dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab auszuhelfen. Stattdessen nickte sie in Richtung eines blühenden Strauches und beschwor eine Handvoll der fingerdicken fadenförmigen Blüten.

„Was wird das denn?" beklagte sich Snape gereizt, konnte sich jedoch einer gewissen Faszination nicht erwehren, als er verfolgte, wie sie mit einem eleganten Schwenk eine gläserne Hülle um die feuerroten Blüten schuf und diese durch ein sanftes „Incalesco" zum Erglühen brachte. Catriona dirigierte die magische Laterne an einen Platz schräg unter der Decke, von dem sich das warme, rötliche Licht gleichmäßig über das Venusauge ergoß und sprach einen Platzbindezauber.

Snape starrte sie durchdringend an, nicht bereit zuzugeben, daß ihm die Darbietung gefallen hatte. Die feuchte, schwere Hitze machte ihn schwindelig und benommen. „Du hättest natürlich auch einen von Pomonas Leuchtkristallen illuminieren können", sagte er spröde. „Obwohl ich gestehen muß, daß diese Variante von… Improvisationsgeist zeugt." Er schenkte ihr ein launiges Lächeln.

MacGillivray schürzte die Lippen. „Was einen die Arbeit im Dschungel so alles lehrt…", bemerkte sie scheinbar unbeteiligt, doch Snape erkannte wohl das Blitzen in ihren Augen. „Willst du beginnen?" schlug sie mit spöttischem Liebreiz vor und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Sieh zu und lerne", parierte er die Herausforderung eisig, insgeheim hoffend, daß seine Konzentration ausreichen würde. Die vergangenen Stunden in ihrer Gesellschaft hatten ihn fast vergessen lassen, an welch dünnem Faden sein Leben hing, aber hier in der drückenden Schwüle des Tropenhauses rief ihm sein Körper alle Einzelheiten unbarmherzig ins Gedächtnis zurück. Mit zitternden Fingern knöpfte er den Gehrock auf, brachte es aber in einem jähen, paradoxen Kälteschauer nicht über sich, ihn abzulegen. Schweiß rann ihm unangenehm über Brust und Rücken.

Catriona umfaßte sekundenlang seine Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, eine stumme Aufforderung, ihr zu vertrauen, bevor sie ihren eigenen in einer eleganten Bewegung um ihn führte und zwei Worte in einer Sprache murmelte, die er nicht verstand. Fast sofort wich die Benommenheit, und das Gefühl klebriger Hitze verschwand.

„Das war willkommen", sagte er ehrlich und suchte dankbar ihren Blick. „Der Zauber paßt sich für eine begrenzte Zeit deinem Temperaturempfinden an", erläuterte MacGillivray. „Ich habe ihn erst kürzlich von einem Aymara gelernt, der sich im Klima des Amazonas gar nicht wohlfühlte und sich immer für eine Weile mit der kalten ariden Luft des Altiplano umgab. Was es alles gibt…" Sie lächelte nachdenklich. Dies alles lag so weit entfernt, daß sie sich bisweilen für einige irre Momente fragte, ob sie jemals wieder in ihr altes Leben zurückkehren würde.

Snape holte tief Atem, sammelte seine Sinne und richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf das Venusauge. „Senescere aetatum", befahl er konzentriert. In dem sanften Rot, das die Blütenlampe verbreitete, erkannte Catriona ein flüchtiges Flirren wie durch übergroße Hitze, das sich am fleischigen Stengel eine Eintrittspforte suchte und sich dann rasend schnell innerhalb der Pflanze auszubreiten begann, hin und wieder sichtbar durch kleine Luftspiegelungen, die Blättern verzerrten oder Stiele doppelt erscheinen ließen. Die erste Veränderung bemerkte sie an den jüngeren Blättern, deren charakteristisch gelappte Blattränder zu verschmelzen schienen, bis sie in Form und Gestalt dem älteren, gezähnten Laub glichen. Der vormals saftige Stengel gewann an Umfang und bildete Verholzungen. Weitere Sprosse traten aus den Vegetationsaugen hervor, verzweigten sich zu Gabelungen, und neben üppigem, neuem Grün machte Catriona abgestorbene, braune Triebe aus, die alsbald zu Boden fielen, abgestoßen durch die forcierte Alterung.

Obgleich ein dünner Schweißfilm auf Snapes Oberlippe stand, schien er sich gut zu unterhalten. Seine knochigen Finger dirigierten die Magie mit einer Leichtigkeit, die er für sehr ausgewählte Zauber reserviert hatte. Zog er innere Befriedigung aus der Macht über die Vergänglichkeit? Er hatte vermutlich im Rahmen seiner Tätigkeiten für Voldemort auch Menschen derart altern lassen – eine unsagbar faszinierende und gleichzeitig abstoßende Vorstellung.

Die Luft um das Venusauge flirrte auf in einer rotblauen Lohe. Erste Knospen, noch blaß und geschlossen, brachen aus den Gabelungen hervor. MacGillivray reckte sich unwillkürlich auf die Zehenspitzen. Mit einer nervösen Geste schob sie die Brille höher. Snapes Augen waren starr auf sein Werk gerichtet; er dämpfte die Magie durch eine anmutige Bewegung und verfolgte mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit das Anschwellen der Knospen, die subtilen Farbänderungen hin zu bläulichem Violett und Dunkellila, als sich die erste Blüte öffnete.

„Drei", bedeutete ihm Catriona als Antwort auf seine stumme Frage nach der gewünschten Menge. Dazu bedurfte es lediglich einer winzigen Geste des Tränkemeisters, so subtil, daß sie Außenstehenden gänzlich verborgen geblieben wäre.

Mit dem Erblühen des dritten, rotvioletten Auges vollführte Snape eine schwungvolle Abschlußgeste. „Finite incantatem", sagte er beherrscht und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Sehr beeindruckend", lobte MacGillivray nach einer ehrfürchtigen Pause. Rasch ließ sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab zur Altersbestimmung über die Pflanze gleiten. „Drei Jahre und zwei Monate, beste Voraussetzungen."

Ein müdes Lächeln kroch über das blasse Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Ich mache keine halben Sachen", sagte er kühl, aber seine Stimme klang brüchig. Erst jetzt fiel Catriona sein schweißnasses Haar auf. Sie erkannte dunkle Feuchtigkeit auf seinem weißen Hemd und machte eine mentale Notiz, sich in der Verbesserung des Temperaturregelungszaubers zu üben.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie sanft, doch Snape winkte ab, totenbleich. Er zitterte und wäre gestürzt, hätte sie ihm nicht geistesgegenwärtig einen Sessel beschworen, in den er schwer niedersank. Hände und Füße prickelten nadelspitz, als das wohlbekannte Taubheitsgefühl, das ihn oft vor Ohnmachten überkam, mit frischer Durchblutung fortgespült wurde. Sein Herz klopfte hohl gegen den Brustkorb, während bunte Funken einen Farbenreigen vor seinen Augen tanzten, und mit jedem der stoßweisen Atemzüge wuchs die Furcht, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Er preßte Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen die Schläfen; heftiger Schwindel toste durch sein Bewußtsein und raubte ihm die letzte Orientierung. Sich fallenlassen, nicht mehr kämpfen. Nur noch Stille. Aus weiter Ferne vernahm er Catrionas schottischen Akzent, einmal lauter, dann wieder unverständlich leise, aber erst, als sich der Schleier vor seinen Augen lichtete, begriff er, daß sie zauberte, um ihm Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Ein trockenes, hilfloses Würgen schüttelte ihn, bevor sich der imperative Brechreiz zu dumpfer Übelkeit wandelte.

„Es ist gleich besser", tröstete MacGillivray und half ihm, sich gegen sie zu lehnen. „Sobald du nicht mehr Gefahr läufst, augenblicklich das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, bringe ich dich zurück in dein Quartier."

Gewaltsam unterdrückte sie aufkeimende Panik. Das Ausführen eines so anspruchsvollen Zaubers war zuviel gewesen; wie üblich hatte er sich mehr zugemutet, als er in seinem geschwächten Zustand verkraften konnte. Hätte sie darauf bestehen müssen, daß ein anderer die Alterung ausführte? Niemals wäre Snape damit einverstanden gewesen.

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Mittlerweile fror er erbärmlich in der durchnäßten Kleidung, aber unter keinen Umständen wollte er die Ernte verpassen. Catriona streichelte seine Schultern und umfaßte schließlich seine eisigen Finger.

„Ich ernte heute nicht mehr", setzte sie ihm langsam und deutlich auseinander. „Auf ein paar Stunden kommt es nicht an." Sie beschwor den Umhang, den Snape am Eingang abgelegt hatte und hüllte den Kranken darin ein. Snape war in keiner Verfassung zu widersprechen. Er zitterte selbst noch unter dem Wärmezauber, den sie für ihn wirkte – unverständlich, wie er vorhin die Temperatur des Tropenhauses als unangenehm hatte empfinden können.

„Zu schade, daß man hier nicht apparieren kann", überlegte MacGillivray verdrossen. „Erschrick nicht, ich werde einen Mobilcorpus nutzen."

Snapes Augen schossen auf; wildes Entsetzen irrlichterte über die schwarzen Seen.

„Auf keinen Fall!" verfügte er hart. „Niemals! Gib mir meinetwegen Ephedra, aber laß mich allein gehen."

Er wirkte so aufgewühlt, daß sie nicht wagte, ihm zu widersprechen. Aus den Tiefen ihrer Robe förderte sie eine winzige Phiole zutage, entkorkte sie und führte sie an seine farblosen Lippen. „Ganz wenig genügt", mahnte sie, strich ihm zärtlich über die eingefallene Wange und verstaute das Fläschchen wieder.

„Wenn wir rasten sollen, gib Bescheid", instruierte sie ihn noch, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Von MacGillivray gestützt, erreichte der Tränkemeister die Kerker, aber schon auf dem Korridor überwältigte ihn irrer Brechreiz; das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, und gnädige Schwärze riß ihn mit sich fort.

xoxoxox

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie mir folgen wollen..." Die befehlende Stimme mit dem vertrauten Akzent ließ Draco herumfahren. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und war soeben, getrieben durch eine aufreibende Rastlosigkeit, zu einem Spaziergang aufgebrochen. Direkt hinter ihm auf dem Gang stand die schottische Tränkemeisterin und musterte ihn eindringlich aus beunruhigend grünen Augen.

„Wozu?" Er rührte sich nicht, sondern starrte nur feindselig an ihr vorbei. „Warum lauern Sie mir überhaupt in aller Frühe im Kerker auf?" setzte er trotzig hinzu und schob die Hände abweisend in die Hosentaschen. „Ich schlafe für gewöhnlich lange."

„Wenn Sie etwas über Venusaugen lernen wollen, dann jetzt", entgegnete MacGillivray barsch. „Ich kann auch mit Miß Granger allein arbeiten."

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte davon, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

„Was?!" entfuhr es Draco gegen seinen Willen schrill. Er sah sich vorsichtig um, ob auch niemand Zeuge geworden war, dann raffte er seine Robe und hastete der Schottin nach.

Sein atemloses Auftauchen an ihrer Seite kommentierte MacGillivray mit knappem Nicken und einer Bemerkung, die nach „Intelligente Entscheidung" klang. Sie schwenkte zu den Gewächshäusern ein. Vor Sprouts Tropenhaus wartete Hermione Granger, unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere tretend.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie die Tränkemeisterin, zückte den Zauberstab und vollführte zackig einen komplexen Entsiegelungszauber, vor dem sich Hermione durch einen Hechtsprung in Sicherheit brachte. Sie wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Draco Malfoy, der zwischen einem verstohlenen Feixen jedoch nur bemüht mürrisch die Achseln zuckte.

„Bitte sehr." MacGillivray schien in Eile zu sein. Zielstrebig durchquerte sie das Gewächshaus, gefolgt von Draco und Hermione, denen man die Verblüffung ansah, als sie vor dem Venusauge Halt machten. Eindrucksvoll präsentierten sich drei handtellergroße, volle Blüten, die menschlichen Augen beunruhigend ähnlich sahen und bisweilen sogar einen Wimpernschlag erkennen ließen.

„Was ist _das _denn?" Hermione kämpfte mit einer Mischung aus Mißtrauen und Neugier, während Draco gebannte Blicke mit der dunkelvioletten Blüte tauschte.

„Es wirkt schon", bemerkte MacGillivray trocken. Hermione prustete hinter vorgehaltener Hand und schien sich aus Malfoys bitterbösem Blick nicht viel zu machen.

„Dies ist ein Venusauge. _Olho de bruxa_, Hexenauge, nannten es die portugiesischen Eroberer des Amazonasgebietes aus dem es stammt. Berühmt für seine außergewöhnlichen Blüten, vermag es bei Fluchschäden nützlich zu sein."

Sie machte eine vielsagende Pause, in die hinein Hermione ein wissendes „Oh" und Draco ein sparsames Kopfnicken warfen.

„Die Blüten werden unmittelbar nach der Ernte verarbeitet", erläuterte Catriona MacGillivray kühl. „Man schlägt sie mit einem Kauterisierungszauber, der die entstehende Wunde sofort versiegelt. Andernfalls überlebt die Pflanze den Schaden nicht. Um sich vor einer Verwirrung durch den bösen Blick zu schützen, empfehlen die Einheimischen, prophylaktisch eine besänftigende Räucherung durchzuführen."

Hermione war höflich genug, ihre ungläubige Verwunderung nicht zu artikulieren, Draco jedoch wölbte die blassen Brauen und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er dies alles für Humbug hielt.

„Selbstverständlich ist die Pflanze nicht in der Lage, jemanden zu verwünschen", sagte die Tränkemeisterin eisig, „es gibt jedoch Berichte über eine unerklärliche Verwirrung, die Leute befallen hat, die meinten, sie könnten sich solchen _Mummenschanz_ sparen."

Draco schürzte die Lippen, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermione mied sorgfältig Blickkontakt mit den unheimlichen Blüten, bis MacGillivray unwirsch den Kopf schüttelte. „Miß Granger, ansehen dürfen sie sie ruhig", spottete sie bissig. „Sie weiß ja nicht, daß wir zur Ernte gekommen sind."

Aus einer Innentasche ihrer Robe förderte sie ein Weithalsglas mit blaßgrünen Zweigspitzen hervor und beschwor eine mit Kohle gefüllte Specksteinräucherschale, die sie zu Füßen des Venusauges deponierte. Ein weiterer Wink ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte die Kohle in Glut. Draco wischte sich verstohlen Schweiß aus den Augen, doch der Tränkemeisterin schien die Hitze nichts auszumachen.

„Eigentlich nimmt man im Amazonasgebiet Breuzinhoharz", wandte sie sich an die Schüler, „aber das war hier nicht aufzutreiben. Ich hoffe, das Pichi-Pichi aus Professor Snapes Bestand ist ein würdiger Ersatz."

Das stimmte nicht ganz – es war vielmehr die einzige südamerikanische Droge, die sie in Snapes Vorräten gefunden hatte und von der sie zuverlässig wußte, daß sie in anderen Kulturkreisen ebenfalls für rituelle Räucherungen Verwendung fand.

Sie streute eine lose Handvoll der an Wachholder erinnernden Zweigspitzen auf die Kohle und beobachtete angespannt die Rauchentwicklung. Schon bald durchzog ein harziger, süß-herber an Pinien erinnernder Duft durch das Gewächshaus. Hermione unterdrückte ein Husten. Draco starrte mit tränenden Augen unverwandt auf die drei eindrucksvollen Blüten und fragte, ohne den Blick abzuwenden: „Wie geht es Professor Snape?"

„Was denken Sie?" gab MacGillivray schärfer zurück, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Nach dem Zusammenbruch in der Nacht war der Tränkemeister am Morgen in keiner Verfassung gewesen, das Bett zu verlassen. Sie hatte trotz seines müden Protestes Poppy Pomfrey benachrichtigt, ihm jedoch versprochen, sofort nach der Ernte zurückzukehren. Auf keinen Fall würde er sich die Weiterverarbeitung der Venusaugen entgehen lassen.

Malfoy hob unbehaglich die schmalen Schultern und blinzelte. „Werden Sie die dritte Stufe rechtzeitig fertig haben?" erkundigte er sich mit einem Mal heiser. Hermione streifte ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Blick und sah nicht minder besorgt zu Catriona MacGillivray hinüber. Die Schottin fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, aber als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme normal. „Das will ich doch hoffen", sagte sie trocken und deutete auf die Blüten des Venusauges, die sichtlich entspannt dreinschauten. Hermione seufzte unterdrückt, Draco schwieg, blaß und mitgenommen.

MacGillivray zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Die Ernte der ausgewählten Blüten sollte in rascher Abfolge geschehen", sagte sie ernsthaft. „Ich nehme an, Sie beherrschen Trenn- und Kauterisierungsmagie?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung ruckte der junge Malfoy unwirsch mit dem Kopf, Hermione Granger dagegen machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich sehe lieber zu, danke", beeilte sie sich zu erklären, rot bis an die Haarspitzen. Vermutlich scheute sie sich, bei dieser wichtigen Handlung einen Fehler zu begehen.

„Sehen Sie zu, Mr. Malfoy", befahl die Tränkemeisterin ungeduldig. Der Stab in ihrer Hand vollführte einen eleganten Bogen, bevor sich die konzentrierte Magie in einem messerscharfen, glutheißen Lichtstrahl entlud, der die Blüte in einem sauberen Schnitt vom Stiel trennte. Von Zauberkraft dirigiert schwebte sie in MacGillivrays altmodische Botanisierbüchse.

Unaufgefordert fällte Draco die zweite Blüte mit einem präzisen, grellen Hieb. Es zischte, als der Kauterisierungszauber die Wunde verschloß. Die Tränkemeisterin nickte eine knappe Bestätigung, auch das dritte Venusauge zu ernten. Malfoy zögerte keinen Augenblick. Die Routine, mit der er die Zauber ausführte, ließ regelmäßiges Training vermuten.

„Sehr schön." MacGillivray schloß den Deckel der Büchse und hängte sie sich über die Schulter. Ein abwesender Wink des Zauberstabes ließ die Räucherschale verschwinden. „Wir können gehen."

„Ich wußte nicht, daß Professor Sprout eine so außergewöhnliche Pflanze kultiviert", bemerkte Hermione, als sie die Tür des Gewächshauses hinter sich geschlossen hatten und frische Luft kühl wie ein Gebirgsbach in ihre Lungen strömte. Draco fröstelte, und auch die schottische Tränkemeisterin schien dem Temperatursturz nichts abgewinnen zu können. Sie beeilte sich, nach drinnen zu gelangen.

„Venusaugen sind ein Teil meines Forschungsgebietes in Brasilien", erklärte sie bereitwillig und schloß die schwere Tür eines Seiteneinganges überraschend geräuscharm.

„Ach", machte Draco sarkastisch, „wieso haben wir dann erst um den heißen Brei herumgeredet? Man könnte meinen, Sie verfolgen ganz eigene Ziele."

Hermione schloß sekundenlang entsetzt die Augen, obwohl sich auch ihr die Frage aufgedrängt hatte.

Catriona MacGillivray blieb abrupt stehen. Ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht verriet nichts, doch als sie sprach, war es, als fiele Reif auf frisches Gras.

„Es steht Ihnen frei, sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden, wenn Sie mir nicht vertrauen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie eisig, schenkte ihm ein winziges, spöttisches Lächeln und machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf in die Kerker.

Hermione bedachte ihn mit einem empörten Schnauben, bevor sie der Tränkemeisterin folgte. Draco Malfoy rollte mit den Augen, eilte jedoch den beiden nach. „Ich vertraue Ihnen wirklich nicht", sagte er ungeniert, „aber ich kann versuchen, es weniger zu zeigen."

MacGillivray durchbohrte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick, während Hermione unterdrückt seufzte. Da ging sie hin, die Chance, weiterhin an des Professors Rettung mitzuwirken. Doch etwas wie spöttisches Wohlwollen flackerte in den Augen der Tränkemeisterin, und sie bemerkte trocken: „Aufschneiderei steht Ihnen nicht, Mr. Malfoy."

Gegen seinen Willen färbte sich Dracos blasses Gesicht karmesinrot. Außer Professor Snape und seinem Vater gelang es kaum jemandem, ihn derart diskussionsarm in die Schranken zu weisen. Die Vorführung im Tropenhaus hatte ihn durchaus beeindruckt, auch wenn er das natürlich niemandem eingestehen würde, und eigentlich war ihm ihre Art nicht unangenehm, aber er verabscheute aus tiefster Seele, nicht über alles im Bilde zu sein. Wenn sie nur lautere Absichten hegte, wieso benahm sie sich dann so eigenartig?

MacGillivray überreichte Hermione Granger die Botanisierbüchse und deutete mit einer unbestimmten Bewegung den Gang hinunter. „Gehen Sie voraus. Vor Professor Snapes Laboratorium warten Sie. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."

Sie nahm sich Zeit, bis die Schüler hinter einer Biegung verschwunden waren, bevor sie sich in einen Seitenkorridor wandte, der zu Snapes Quartier führte. Lautlos trat sie ein, durchquerte seinen Wohn- und Arbeitsraum, der bei Tage nichts von seiner gleichzeitig spartanischen und ehrfurchtgebietenden Aura eingebüßt hatte und klopfte leise an der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür. Als keine Antwort ertönte, spähte sie vorsichtig durch einen schmalen Spalt. Das Bett war leer und penibel gerichtet. Catriona schürzte in einer bestimmten Vorahnung mißlaunig die Lippen, zog die Tür zu und begab sich schnurstracks zum Büro, vor dem Draco und Hermione wie befohlen ausharrten.

„Einen Augenblick noch", bedeutete sie ihnen, trat ohne zu klopfen ein und verschloß die Tür sorgsam hinter sich.

Severus Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, bleich und ausgezehrt, aber er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie mit einem mokanten Lächeln zu begrüßen, das jedoch nicht über seine sichtbare Erschöpfung hinwegzutäuschen vermochte.

„Warum bist du auf?" erkundigte sich Catriona kampfeslustig und sah ihm herausfordernd in die dunklen Augen.

„Erstens", begann er würdevoll, „möchte ich dabeisein, wenn du die Venusaugen ansetzt. Zweitens", fügte er mit einem spöttelnden Ton in der Stimme hinzu, „sehe ich dich gern arbeiten."

Sie wölbte eine Braue, verblüfft über den Scherz, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und sagte: „Ich habe deine Musterschüler dabei. Der junge Malfoy versteht sich vortrefflich auf Trenn- und Kauterisierungsmagie. Ich hätte die Venusaugen selbst nicht sauberer schneiden können."

Snape machte eine abfällige Geste, die alles bedeuten konnte.

„Geschnitten sind sie ja nun", stellte er vielsagend fest und faltete die eisigen Hände auf dem Schoß. „Ich will weder Granger noch Malfoy in meinem Labor sehen", setzte er kategorisch hinzu. „Du benötigst keine Dienerschaft, um die nötigen Arbeiten auszuführen."

Sie gestattete sich einen unverkennbaren Mißfallenslaut. „Severus, die beiden haben dein Leben gerettet", erinnerte sie eindringlich. „Es liegt ihnen an dir. Warum sollen wir ihnen nicht einen Einblick in echte Braukunst gewähren, wenn sie doch ganz offenkundig Interesse und eine gewisse Begabung mitbringen?"

Ein despektierliches Schnauben war die einzige Antwort. „Ich hasse Schüler", stellte Snape klar. „Und du auch." MacGillivray schob die Brille höher und widersprach in amüsiertem Singsang, der ihren schottischen Akzent noch angenehmer klingen ließ: „Ich mache Ausnahmen. Und du auch."

Sie strich flüchtig über seine mageren Schultern, die Sorge für Augenblicke omnipräsent in ihren Zügen.

„Selten", gab er schlagfertig zurück. „Genaugenommen nie – aber schick sie rein, wenn dir soviel daran liegt." Es klang barsch, obgleich er sich um einen ironischen Ton bemühte. Catriona verschluckte eine Erwiderung. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Bürotür aufspringen und winkte die Schüler ungeduldig herein.

Malfoy wurde augenblicklich blaß, als er Snapes höhnischen, herausfordernden Blick auffing. Hermione rang sich ein höfliches „Guten Morgen, Professor" ab, das etwas dünn klang und Snapes Stimmung zu heben schien, umso mehr, da sie nervös an der Botanisierbüchse herumfingerte, offenbar begierig, sie loszuwerden.

Wortlos deutete die Tränkemeisterin auf den Labortisch, auf dem bereits ein Holzbrett bereitstand. „Zuerst zerkleinert man die Venusaugen, wie Sie es von den meisten Frischpflanzen gewohnt sind", erläuterte sie bereitwillig und nahm drei Silbermesser aus der Schublade unter dem Tisch. „Sauberes, zügiges Arbeiten schadet auch hier nicht."

Mit geübtem Griff langte sie nach einer Blüte, setzte das Messer an und trennte in eleganten, flinken Schnitten die Petalen vom Blütenboden. Die filigranen Staubblätter legte sie beiseite, um anschließend zur exakten Zerteilung der Kelchblätter überzugehen.

„Dürfen wir auch?" erkundigte sich Hermione mutig und streckte die Hand nach dem zweiten Messer aus. MacGillivray nickte amüsiert. Was dachte das Mädchen, wieso sie sie mitgebracht hatte?

Snape verfolgte mit hämisch gekräuselten Lippen, wie sich Dracos Finger unsicher um das dritte Messer schlossen. Als er jedoch die Arbeit begann, entspannte er sich merklich und versank ganz in der vertrauten Tätigkeit. Auch wenn Hermiones Stücke von tadelloser Gleichmäßigkeit waren, sah man ihr an, daß sie das Werkzeug nicht mit derselben intuitiven Leichtigkeit führte, die Draco an den Tag legte.

Sein Blick glitt zu Catriona MacGillivray, die soeben drei dunkle Weithalsgläser beschworen hatte und jetzt nachdenklich zu seinem Vorratsschrank schlenderte.

„Ethanol befindet sich im Säureschrank", sagte er spöttisch und deutete auf den mit einem Spezialzauber gesicherten schmalen Schrank zur ihrer Rechten.

„Warum?" parierte sie ungerührt (Hermione unterdrückte ein Grinsen), schwenkte den Zauberstab und rief die gewünschte Flasche auf. Hermione unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Wortklauberei sah der Tränkemeisterin gar nicht ähnlich, aber sie, Hermione, fand es durchaus berechtigt, den Sinn eines Alkohols im Säureschrank zu hinterfragen. Snape starrte grimmig auf einen in Formalin eingelegten Molch, aber in seinen Augen flackerte unwillkürliche Erheiterung. Wie unsagbar hatte er Catriona vermißt, ihren trockenen, bissigen Humor, ihre reservierte Zärtlichkeit, die brillante Intelligenz! Er sehnte sich danach, sie in die Arme zu schließen, ihre biegsame Gestalt dicht bei sich zu spüren und sich einbilden zu können, sie müßte nie mehr fort. Stattdessen erteilte sie _Schülern_ in seinem Labor völlig unnötigen Unterricht, und sie mußten so tun, als gäbe es nicht mehr zwischen ihnen, als berufliche Kooperation. Snape verzog verärgert die Mundwinkel.

„In jedes Glas eine Blüte", verfügte MacGillivray knapp. „Die Staubblätter benötigen wir nicht. Wieviel Ethanol würden Sie verwenden?" wandte sie sich an Draco Malfoy, der konsequent Snapes Blick mied und nun, da er nichts mehr zutun hatte, wieder nervöser wirkte. „Das Verhältnis von Extraktionsgut zu Ethanol beträgt meist eins zu zehn", erwiderte er verhalten. „Eins zu fünf ermöglicht eine hohe Konzentration der Extraktivstoffe im Mazerat."

Sie nickte zufrieden, während Snape laut kritisierte: „Mazerat heißt der wäßrige Auszug. Stoff des ersten Jahres." Ein boshaftes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen. Catriona ignorierte die Bemerkung, füllte ihr Glas mit der entsprechenden, kleineren Menge des Alkohols und versiegelte den Schraubdeckel gegen Verdunstung. Draco und Hermione taten es ihr gleich, ersterer mit unglücklich verkniffenem Mund.

„Das war's schon?" entfuhr es Hermione enttäuscht, als die Tränkemeisterin auf die benutzten Gerätschaften deutete und ein Zeichen zum Aufräumen gab.

„Miß Granger", schaltete sich Snape mit unverhohlener Schärfe in der Stimme ein, „wenn Sie Mazeration einmal für uns definieren wollen…"

Hermione schluckte peinlich berührt. Sie holte Atem und fügte sich in das Unvermeidliche.

„In der Tränkekunde bezeichnet man damit ein Verfahren, bei dem eine zerkleinerte Droge für eine bestimmte Zeit einer Flüssigkeit ausgesetzt wird", erklärte sie deutlich. „Diese dient als Lösungsmittel für bestimmte Inhaltsstoffe dieser Droge. Üblicherweise schüttelt man mehrmals täglich um, bis sich ein Gleichgewicht eingestellt hat. Dann wird koliert und abgepreßt."

„Daraus wiederum folgt, daß es derzeit nichts mehr für Sie zutun gibt", leitete Snape her, ganz offensichtlich höchst zufrieden mit der Konklusion. „Ich will nicht ungerecht sein", eröffnete er den verblüfften Schülern seidig. „Sie hätten sich schlechter anstellen können. Bei Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, mag man bisweilen sogar hinsehen, wenn Sie zerkleinern." Er lächelte sarkastisch. „Aber bevor Miß MacGillivray noch beschließt, Sie könnten an der Aufreinigung und am Trankbrauen teilnehmen, erweitern Sie beide Ihr spärliches Wissen über Extraktionsverfahren und unterstützende Zauber. Immerhin muß ich das Ergebnis am Schluß einnehmen." Er lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück. „Wer Fliegendes Mädesüß bei Normaltemperatur destilliert, kann kein Pardon erwarten."

MacGillivray befaßte sich eingehend mit den Mazerationsgläsern, damit niemand ihre Erheiterung bemerkte, Hermione Granger jedoch schien willig und bereit, mit ihrer Meinung nicht hinter dem Berg zu halten. Snape beobachtete kampfeslustig, wie sie zu einer Bemerkung ansetzte, von Draco jedoch auf eine gänzlich unerwartete Art daran gehindert wurde. Er packte ihr Handgelenk zum Zeichen, sie möge schweigen, nickte MacGillivray hastig zu und strebte mit einem „Natürlich, Professor" dem Ausgang zu. Hermione, durch die Berührung zutiefst verblüfft, schüttelte ihn erst an der Tür ab. „Vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen und Zeigen, Miß MacGillivray", sagte sie betont höflich. „Und Ihnen, Professor, daß Sie uns geduldet haben. Werden zwanzig Zoll Pergament genügen?"

Sein grantiges Nicken kommentierte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln, das Draco noch mißmutiger dreinschauen ließ, als er eilig hinausstolperte.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, tauchte MacGillivray hinter den Gläsern auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Soviel Spaß hatte ich lange nicht mehr", sagte sie lachend. „Die Kleine hat Schneid."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Unverschämt", sagte er und erhob sich mühsam. „Wieviel Zeit haben wir? Ist noch etwas vorzubereiten?"

Catriona schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, heute abend können wir weitermachen", sagte sie sachlich, glitt zu ihm und schloß ihn in die Arme. „Mir wäre wohler, wenn du dich hinlegtest", gab sie zu. Er streichelte ihr Haar. „Du wirst dich wundern – mir auch." Ein Augenblick verging, bevor ein belustigtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte. Heiterkeit stand ihr gut. Er sah sie viel zu selten fröhlich. „Aber nur, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistest", setzte Snape hinzu, ein unergründliches Licht in den schwarzen Augen. Catriona umarmte ihn inniger. „Mit Vergnügen", sagte sie weich.

Noch fünf Tage.

Hier endet Kapitel achtzehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde: **In Professor Sprouts Tropenhaus begegnen Snape und Catriona beispielsweise ein _Katzenschwanz (Acalypha hispida)_, der bei Muggeln mit grünem Daumen als Zimmerpflanze beliebt ist und eine _Ayahuascaliane (Banisteriopsis caapi)_. Der Name ist Quechua und setzt sich aus den Worten _aya – Seele_, _Ahnengeist, Anderswelt_ und _huasca – Liane, Rebe, Winde_ zusammen. Sie hat noch heute bei verschiedenen Stämmen südamerikanischer Indianer eine hohe Bedeutung bei schamanischen Ritualen.

Der _Cupuazúbaum (Theobroma grandiflorum)_ kommt im Amazonasbecken vor. Man stellt aus den Früchten u.a. köstliche Liköre her.

Für den Lichtzauber benützt Catriona die roten, fadenförmigen Blüten des _Langfadens (Combretum paniculatum ssp. paniculatum)_, der ebenfalls in Brasilien (Amazonasgebiet) heimisch ist.

_Breuzinhoharz (gewonnen aus Protium heptaphyllum) _wird im Amazonasgebiet Brasiliens für bestimmte Räucherungen benützt.

_Pichi pichi (Fabiana imbricata)_ dagegen stammt aus den Höhenlagen von Chile, Peru, Bolivien und Argentinien. Die Aymara, die dort ansässig sind, verwenden es rituell zum Räuchern.


	19. Allianzen

_Noch ein bißchen Tränkemeisterei, Hermione und Draco und unerwartete Erkenntnisse. Mein Dank geht an Slytherene für hilfreiches Bunt. Gute Unterhaltung!_

Kapitel 19: Allianzen

Remus Lupin hob überrascht den Kopf von seinem Mittagessen, als die Tür ging und die junge Aurorin Tonks hindurchtrat. Nachdem sie von einem Botenelfen ins Ministerium beordert worden war, hatte sie niemand mehr gesehen, was jedoch keine Außergewöhnlichkeit darstellte. Auroren erfüllten vielfältige Funktionen, umso mehr jetzt, da Voldemort stetig an Einfluß gewann.

„Uff", verkündete sie anstelle einer Begrüßung und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten bunten Haare. „Was für ein Ritt!"

Sie schenkte Lupin ein besonders warmes, rotwangiges Lächeln, bevor sie sich auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen ließ.

Er legte die Gabel beiseite. Vermutlich hatte sie ihren Besen wieder einmal bis zum Äußersten getrieben. Sie liebte den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit und vermied, sofern möglich, andere Fortbewegungsarten. „Was war denn los?" erkundigte er sich pflichtbewußt, aber durchaus interessiert.

„Weißt du, daß es einen großen Überfall der Todesser vor gut anderthalb Wochen gab?" Tonks richtete sich auf und schlug die Beine übereinander. Ihre ausgewaschenen Jeans, zu denen der dunkle Ledermantel einen seltsamen Kontrast bildete, wirkten besonders abgerissen in der ehrwürdigen Umgebung des Schlosses. Dafür strahlten ihre Augen, als hätte sie sich auf das Wiedersehen mehr als üblich gefreut.

Lupin bestätigte durch ein knappes Nicken seine Kenntnis des Vorfalles. „Was du aber vielleicht nicht weißt, ist, daß sie diesmal beachtliche Verluste einstecken mußten", fuhr Tonks fort. „Wir hatten Posten in allen medizinischen Einrichtungen, natürlich vergebens. Ich glaube sowieso, Voldemort läßt die sterben, die nicht mit wenig Aufwand geheilt werden können. Snapes letztem Bericht zufolge gibt es keine Heiler in seinen Reihen."

„…der allerdings schon wieder eine Weile her ist", gab Lupin freundlich zu bedenken, woraufhin Tonks grinste. „Stimmt", bestätigte sie trocken. „Eine kleine Sache gab es gestern. Zum Glück nur Verletzte, keine Toten. – Was machen Severus und MacGillivray?"

Ihr Blick fiel auf Lupins Teller, und sie schnippte hungrig nach einem Hauselfen, der ihr sogleich eine deftige Portion Stew servierte.

„Irgendwas mit Venusaugen", erwiderte Lupin seufzend. Ihm entging zunächst der Grund für Nymphadora Tonks' geweitete Pupillen und plötzliche Heiterkeit, aber als sie ein vielsagendes „Ah-haa" äußerte, ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Das ist eine Pflanze", belehrte er sie würdevoll, als sei Botanik sein Spezialgebiet. Tonks grinste. „Sie soll bei Fluchschäden besonders wirksam sein", setzte Lupin hinzu und erntete ein beeindrucktes Nicken. Die Aurorin rieb sich die Nase und verspeiste genußvoll einen Löffel Stew.

„Wessen Idee war das?" wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Ihre – nehme ich an", gab Lupin zurück. „Sie kennt die Pflanze wohl aus Brasilien." Er nahm die Gabel wieder auf und schob sich ein Stück Braten in den Mund.

„Und den Vorschlag konnte sie nicht gleich machen?" Tonks, die mit gutem Appetit gegessen hatte, wischte nun mit Brotbrocken den Teller aus. Sie kaute bedächtig. „Lecker ist das Essen hier", lobte sie abgelenkt. „Im Ministerium…na, Schwamm drüber."

Remus Lupin grinste amüsiert, beschloß jedoch, auf die Bemerkung nicht näher einzugehen. Tatsächlich hatten weder Snape noch MacGillivray ein Wort darüber verloren, wieso die Venusaugen nicht eher erwähnt worden waren, aber nach allem, was die Tränkemeisterin in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht hatte, hielt er es für nicht unwahrscheinlich, daß sie einfach nicht daran gedacht hatte. Niemand steckte Gefangenschaft durch den Geheimdienst und anschließenden Kontakt mit Voldemort und seinem Gefolge unangefochten weg, auch wenn sie sich erstaunlich gut mit allem arrangiert zu haben schien.

„Im Ernst, Remus, kommt dir das nicht komisch vor?" hakte die Aurorin nach, eine winzige Falte auf der geraden Nasenwurzel.

Lupin seufzte. „Eigentlich nicht", sagte er gedehnt. „Severus mußte ja auch erst einen Alterungszauber ausführen", plazierte er geschickt die Ablenkung.

Es funktionierte. Tonks wölbte geschwungene Brauen und stellte fest: „_Echte_ Alterungszauber fallen in die Kategorie dunkler Magie." Ihr junges Gesicht überzog ein Schatten. „Ich nehme an, es war unvermeidlich? – Ach, was frage ich", unterbrach sie sich und machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Das sieht so aus, als würde ich euch nicht vertrauen."

Sie schob den Teller beiseite, nahm einen herzhaften Zug Butterbier und sah ihrem Gegenüber voll in die Augen. „Ich würde dich gern heute abend nach Hogsmeade einladen", sagte sie und schaffte es, nicht zu erröten.

Der Angesprochene schlug die Augen nieder, bereit, aus tief verwurzelter Gewohnheit abzulehnen, aber die offene, freimütige Art, mit der die Einladung überbracht worden war, rührte sein Herz. „Wer kann da nein sagen?" entgegnete er leichthin, aber Tonks entdeckte ein glückliches Leuchten in seinen Augen, das vorher nicht dagewesen war.

Sie mochte gerade jetzt nicht daran denken, daß in wenigen Tagen ein ausgesuchter Rachefeldzug Voldemorts anstand, dessen Ziel niemand kannte und der mit Catriona MacGillivrays Hilfe stattfinden würde – wenn alles nach Plan verlief. Wenn nicht, daran mochte sie noch viel weniger einen Gedanken verschwenden.

„Was meinst du, ob ich mal bei MacGillivray vorbeischauen kann?" überlegte Tonks mit gefurchter Stirn. Lupin zuckte die Achseln. „Ich würde sie in Severus' Labor suchen", sagte er. „Viel Vergnügen."

Für einen Augenblick schien es, als verengten sich die braunen Augen der Aurorin, aber dann stahl sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht, das ihr so ausgezeichnet stand, daß Lupin sich eines prickelnden Glücksgefühls nicht erwehren konnte.

„Bis nachher." Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines, ungezwungenes Lächeln, und er ertappte sich bei einem hastigen Blick zur Uhr. Die Zeit bis zum Abend würde ihm heute lang werden – ein faszinierendes Gefühl für jemanden, dessen Tage in steter Gleichmäßigkeit dahinflossen, unterbrochen nur durch die Schrecken, die der Vollmond brachte.

xoxoxox

Nymphadora Tonks erklomm nachdenklich die Stufen, die aus den Kerkern führten und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Ihrem Klopfen an Snapes Bürotür war nur Stille gefolgt, so daß sie entschieden hatte, zur Abwechslung einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. MacGillivray im ganzen Schloß nachzuspüren, empfand sie als unnötig. Es würde sich schon eine Gelegenheit zum Gespräch ergeben. Die Luft war angenehm kühl und klar, als Tonks in den Hof trat. Sie reckte sich, gähnte ausgiebig und schlenderte gemächlich durch den Innenhof. Aus einer Laune heraus wandte sie sich in Richtung der Gewächshäuser. Im ersten Lehrhaus hantierten eifrige Zweitkläßler mit ungestalten Miniaturbäumen. Tonks vermochte beim besten Willen nicht zu rekapitulieren, was das Besondere an diesen war, aber vielleicht hatte man im Laufe der Zeit auch den Lehrplan erweitert.

Die Tür des Tropenhauses stand offen, ein Grund für die Aurorin, neugierig hineinzusehen. Pomona Sprout kam ihr kopfschüttelnd entgegen, eine Hacke in der Hand.

„Unglaublich", murmelte sie gereizt, ohne auf Tonks' Gruß zu reagieren. „Als wüßte ich nicht – oh, guten Tag, meine Liebe!" Sie blieb abrupt stehen und klopfte der Jüngeren mütterlich auf die Schulter. „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wie es kommt, daß mein gestern kaum einjähriges Venusauge, eine Rarität aus Brasilien, jetzt mindestens drei ist und bereits Blüten trägt?"

Sie neigte den Kopf schief und beobachtete die Aurorin mit einem lauernden Zug, den man der rundlichen, ewig rührigen Kräuterhexe nicht zugetraut hätte.

Tonks schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Leider nein, Professor", sagte sie nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, dafür aber voller Inbrunst. „Vielleicht ein Schülerstreich?" Sie lächelte mitfühlend, als Sprout „Wohl kaum" grollte und die Hacke wie zum Zeichen fester faßte. „Wiedersehen, Miß Tonks", sagte die Ältere grimmig und stapfte zum Lehrhaus hinüber. Die Tür knallte ins Schloß, es klirrte, und ein säuerliches „Reparo" beseitigte den Schaden am Glas.

Nymphadora Tonks gestattete sich ein kindisches Prusten, bevor sie immer noch grinsend ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Über saftiges Grün und hügeliges Gelände gelangte sie zum Ufer des Schwarzen Sees. Sie blieb stehen, um den Anblick der Wellen, die in hellem Glitzern die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten, auf sich wirken zu lassen. Von Hause aus mit nicht übermäßig naturverbundenen Eltern gesegnet, vermochte sie die einfache Schönheit solcher Anblicke stets aufs Neue zu überraschen. Sie rieb sich geblendet die Augen, und als das Flirren nachließ, entdeckte sie in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt an den Stamm einer mächtigen Eiche gelehnt. Sie stand regungslos, und Tonks, in gespannter Erwartung, machte sich auf, ihre Einsamkeit zu stören.

Je näher sie kam, desto deutlicher hoben sich die kupfernen Locken der schottischen Tränkemeisterin vom Grau des Stammes ab. Sie stand reglos, den Blick starr auf den glitzernden See gerichtet. Der Wind bauschte ihre dunkelblaue Robe und spielte neckend mit einigen zu langen Strähnen, aber sie schien losgelöst von den Vorgängen um sie herum. Tonks blieb stehen, erwog ein Anrufen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, aber da erklang MacGillivrays angenehmer Akzent, und sie sagte, ohne den Kopf vom Wasser abzuwenden: „Kommen Sie ruhig näher."

Ärgerlich über sich selbst, daß sie die Ältere unterschätzt hatte, stiefelte Tonks heran. Ihre Verstimmung verrauchte jedoch angesichts des sparsamen Lächelns, mit dem die Tränkemeisterin sie bedachte. „Es war nicht schwer, Sie hier im freien Gelände kommen zu sehen", besänftigte MacGillivray, als könne sie Gedanken lesen. „Haben Sie mich gesucht?"

„Nicht direkt", entgegnete Tonks ehrlich und deutete auf die funkelnden Wellen. „Ziemlich anders als in Brasilien, oder?"

„Ich bin Schottin", sagte die Tränkemeisterin ironisch. „Aber natürlich, so sieht es am Amazonas nicht aus." Sie wandte den Blick vom Wasser, um Tonks' Grinsen aufzufangen.

„Haben Sie manchmal Heimweh?" erkundigte sich diese freundlich, jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Wonach?" parierte MacGillivray in demselben, sarkastischen Tonfall, aber in ihren Augen, blaugrau in dem grellen Licht, blitzte Amüsement. Das Spiel mit der Mehrdeutigkeit schien ihr zu gefallen.

„Ihrer Familie – Sie haben doch Familie? – Ihrer Arbeit, den Kollegen…" Tonks hatte sich weit vorgewagt, und sie wußte es. Solche Fragen stellte man außer Freunden allenfalls guten Bekannten, und wenn sie ehrlich war, mußte sie sich eingestehen, daß die reservierte, kühle Tränkemeisterin, die in manchen Dingen Severus Snape so erschreckend ähnlich war, in keine der beiden Kategorien gehörte.

Catriona MacGillivray strich sich die zu langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und nahm die Brille ab. Sie betrachtete sie nachdenklich, um sie gedankenverloren wieder aufzusetzen.

Gerade, als sich Tonks von der Hoffnung auf Antwort verabschiedet hatte, sagte sie langsam: „Ich kann nur hoffen, daß es meinen Eltern und Brüdern gut geht. In Kontakt mit ihnen zu treten wäre sehr unklug." Sie preßte die Lippen aufeinander, eine Geste, die die Aurorin nur allzu gut von Snape kannte. „Ob ich meine Arbeit vermisse? – Ich kann nicht sagen, daß mein Geist hier nicht gefordert würde", fuhr sie spitzzüngig fort, „und vielleicht habe ich gar kein Team mehr, wenn das hier vorüber ist. Ich weiß nicht, was die Stiftung denkt, wo ich mich warum befinde. Sie kennen das vermutlich, Geheimhaltung."

MacGillivray machte eine wegwerfende, bittere Geste und lenkte den Blick zurück auf die Wellen, die mit zarten Schaumkrönchen am Ufer leckten. Sie wirkte trotz ihres beherrschten, sicheren Auftretens erschöpft.

Für einen Augenblick erwog Tonks ernsthaft, ihr freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, besann sich jedoch und sagte fest: „Vielleicht finden Sie das albern, aber ich denke, es hat Ihnen noch nie jemand gesagt, daß andere weniger professionell mit der ganzen Sache umgegangen wären. Es ist ja kein Spaß, was Sie erlebt haben."

„Mich reizen Herausforderungen", gab die Tränkemeisterin kühl zurück. Sie bezweifelte, daß die junge Aurorin ahnte, mit welchen Methoden der Geheimdienst zu Werke ging. Ungeachtet dessen schmeckte das Lob süß – und die, die es ausgesprochen hatte, erwartete keine Verneigung dafür.

„Ich möchte Sie etwas fragen, wenn ich darf", begann Tonks nach einigem Überlegen. „Wissen Sie von einem großen Todesserüberfall auf eine Konzertveranstaltung vor etwa anderthalb Wochen?"

MacGillivray bewegte den Kopf keinen Millimeter, aber von der Seite erkannte die Aurorin eine winzige Veränderung in ihren Augen.

Einem kaum spürbaren Nicken folgte drückendes Schweigen. Catriona kämpfte gegen das Bild des blonden Jungen, dessen Todesurteil sie gesprochen hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Sie sah die Verletzten, spürte ihre eigene, pulsierende Aufregung und – Furcht. Furcht, zu versagen, Furcht, den Anforderungen nicht gerecht zu werden und damit nicht nur ein paar fremde Todesser auf dem Gewissen zu haben, sondern auch den Menschen, der ihr am meisten bedeutete – Severus Snape.

„Ich war nicht dabei, wenn Sie das meinen", sagte sie schließlich eisig. Fast rührte sie die Hast und Vehemenz, mit der Tonks beteuerte, genau das nicht unterstellt haben zu wollen.

„Vielleicht wissen Sie ja, ob es Heiler in den Reihen Voldemorts gibt", beeilte sie sich zu erklären, und beobachtete verblüfft, wie MacGillivrays ohnehin zart-helles Gesicht blaß wurde.

„Vermutlich nicht", erwiderte sie jedoch wahrheitsgemäß, und nun war es an Tonks, die Farbe zu wechseln. Sie schluckte zweimal, um sich die Chance zu geben, an einen Irrtum zu glauben, aber der Gedanke, der ihr gerade gekommen war, paßte zu gut zu MacGillivrays Reaktion, um als Verrücktheit abgetan zu werden.

„Gute Tränkemeister genügen ja im Notfall", sagte sie bestürzt, erwartete keine Zustimmung und bekam auch keine. Daß sie trotzdem ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, spürte sie an jedem der scharfen Atemzüge ihres Gegenübers.

„Wie geht es Severus?" beschloß Tonks Minuten später, weniger geschickt denn erfolgreich das Thema zu wechseln. Sie schloß konzentriert die Knöpfe ihres Mantels mit einem Zauber, denn der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und sandte kleine Kälteschauer durch ihren Körper.

MacGillivray verbarg die eisigen Hände in den Taschen ihrer Robe. „Nicht besonders", sagte sie heiser, und Tonks spürte, wie sie weitere unüberwindliche Mauern um sich errichtete. Über ihre Beziehung zu Severus Snape würde sie kein Wort verlieren, soviel stand fest. Und auch wenn sie nur spärliche Gefühlsregungen zeigte, ahnte die Aurorin, daß eine zerstörerische Sorge in ihr brannte.

„Ich könnte eventuell herausfinden, ob es Ihrer Familie gut geht", bot sie aus einem Reflex heraus an und lächelte ihr gewinnendes, zu nichts verpflichtendes Lächeln. Die Information über die Venusaugen schien plötzlich zweitrangig.

Die Schottin versteifte sich sekundenlang, so daß sie kerzengerade vor dem Baum stand, als hätte man sie dort versteinert.

„Unterschätzen Sie den Dunklen Lord nicht", sagte sie scharf, aber der Hauch eines Errötens strich über ihre aristokratischen Züge. „Trotzdem danke ich Ihnen für das Angebot", ergänzte sie freundlicher und nahm wieder die unverkrampfte, aufrechte Position ein, die ihr eigen war.

Tonks begnügte sich mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln. Noch niemals hatte sie echte Furcht an der stolzen Tränkemeisterin erlebt, aber die Vorsicht war nicht unbegründet. Selbst im Ministerium ging man dazu über, nicht mehr jedem zu trauen. Sie seufzte und schauderte trotz des Mantels.

„Begleiten Sie mich zurück zum Schloß?" erkundigte sich da MacGillivray hinein in die windsäuselnde Stille. „Ich habe noch mehr als genug zutun."

Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, war sie doch der festen Überzeugung, die Aurorin würde sich ohnehin gegen das Bleiben entscheiden.

Als sie das prächtige Eingangstor erreichten, hatten sich Wolken vor die Sonne geschoben, und ein Regenschauer hüllte die Welt in nebliges Grau.

xoxoxox

Die Bibliothek war, abgesehen von der mißliebigen Tatsache, daß man Gefahr lief, dort Kollegen oder gar Schüler zu treffen, ein Ort, den Severus Snape mochte. Die strenge, nie lächelnde Madam Pince, die hoheitsvoll und ausgesprochen kompetent über die Schätze wachte, pflegte den Tränkemeister in aller Regel mit einem beinahe freundlichen Nicken zu begrüßen, und in den seltenen Fällen, wo er keine Muße hatte, selbst zu recherchieren, ließ sie ihm zügig und beflissen eine Auswahl an Bänden zukommen, die ihn noch niemals enttäuscht hatte.

Auch heute hatte sie in einer seltsamen Kürzelschrift seine Stichworte zur Suchanfrage notiert und ihm bedeutet, er möge im Lesesaal Platz nehmen. Es würde keine Viertelstunde dauern.

Während sich Snape sonst die Wartezeit mit anderer Lektüre vertrieb, saß er diesmal mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf aufgestützt, in einer abgeschiedenen Nische. Die Konzentration an unwichtige Texte zu verschwenden, kam nicht in Frage. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf der Stelle zurück in sein Quartier begeben und dort wieder hingelegt, aber sein rastloser Geist zwang ihn, die Mitarbeit an seiner eigenen Rettung nicht aufzugeben. Mit Hilfe dreier verschiedener Tränke und Elixiere hatte er sich soweit gestärkt, daß er nicht befürchten mußte, die Besinnung zu verlieren oder sich sonstwie zu blamieren, aber er spürte die zerrende Schwäche in allen Gliedern und, bei weitem schlimmer, anhand der beängstigenden Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten.

Snape rieb sich die Augen und entging durch die Bewegung einem unangenehmen Zusammenstoß mit dem heranschwebenden Buch. Er machte eine mentale Notiz, sich demnächst daran zu erinnern, daß sie ihre Zeitangaben immer aufzurunden pflegte, um nachher umso mehr Achtung einzuheimsen, wenn sie das Gewünschte schneller bereitstellte.

Eine Minute verging, in der er darum kämpfte, die verschwimmende Schrift deutlich erkennen zu können. Schließlich tauchten aus dem unscharfen Braun klare Buchstaben auf, und der Tränkemeister entzifferte _Magische Pflanzen und ihr Einsatz bei schamanischen Ritualen_. Perfekt. Mit weißen, knochigen Fingern schlug er den ledernen Deckel auf, überblätterte die Lobpreisungen auf Autorenteam und Inhalt und vertiefte sich zunächst ins Inhaltsverzeichnis, das ihn schnell in Mißstimmung brachte. Wie man auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, die Kapitel nach Stämmen zu ordnen, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Erwarteten die unseligen Verfasser allen Ernstes, daß der Leser sich im Vorfeld auch noch anthropologische und geographische Kenntnisse aneignete, wenn er eine naturwissenschaftliche Information suchte? Dazu reichte seine Kraft nicht, mochte er sich noch so sehr bemühen, was hieß, das Unternehmen war gescheitert, und er hatte sich umsonst in die Bibliothek gequält.

Für einen schreckensgeladenen Moment verharrte Snape reglos und kämpfte gegen irrationale Tränen, bis er sich erinnerte, daß jedes halbwegs wissenschaftliche Buch über ein Register verfügte.

Da – das Stichwort Venusauge erbrachte zwei Seitenverweise. Zwar nicht die Anzahl, die er sich erhofft hatte, aber wenigstens ersparte er sich so wiederholtes Blättern.

Seite dreihundertsieben erwies sich als Enttäuschung, da mitten im Text lediglich erwähnt wurde, daß Venusaugen heilenden Räucherungen pulverisiert beigegeben würden. Damit konnte Snape nichts anfangen. Er wechselte gereizt zu vierhundertachtundneunzig. Dort gab es immerhin einen etwa sechs Zoll langen Artikel über den Einsatz von Venusaugen bei Verwünschungen, die sich in Krankheiten manifestierten. Snape las den Absatz mehrmals, nur um nach einigen Minuten desillusioniert festzustellen, daß der Text Tränke mit Venusaugenextrakten überhaupt nicht erwähnte. Erschöpft vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen und schloß die Augen. Nur ein wenig ausruhen, dann würde er sich das Buch erneut vornehmen. Durch den angenehmen Dämmerzustand meinte er einmal, Catriona MacGillivrays schottischen Akzent zu vernehmen, vergaß das Gehörte jedoch wieder, bis ihn eine Berührung an der Schulter aus dem Halbschlaf riß. „Severus?" MacGillivray zog die Hand zurück, legte sie jedoch für Augenblicke beruhigend auf seine eisigen, zitternden Finger. Snapes Herz klopfte in flatternden, schnellen Schlägen; er war tatsächlich so weggetreten, daß das Aufwachen in einem jähen, hohlen Schreck erfolgte.

„Was suchst du?" Sie neigte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den Text erhaschen zu können.

„Ich wollte mehr über Venusaugen erfahren", sagte Snape mit trockener Kehle und vergaß ganz, sie für das Du in der Öffentlichkeit zu rügen. „Aber das hier ist unbrauchbar." Anklagend klappte er den dicken Band zu. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?" Ohne es zu bemerken, nutzte er selbst die vertrauliche Anrede.

„Ich brauche dieses Buch", sagte MacGillivray sanft und deutete auf einen gewaltigen Wälzer, der neben Snape auf dem Tisch lag. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, daß ihm die Ankunft komplett entgangen war. Wozu würde er _Magie und Braukunst_ bestellt haben? Hatte die Bibliothekarin etwa zum ersten Mal etwas verwechselt?

„Madam Pince meinte, ich täte gut daran, dich nicht zu stören." Sie lächelte ein kühles, angenehmes Lächeln. „Venusaugen sind in der Forschung noch recht exklusiv, was auch an der langen Geheimhaltung des Wissens durch die Schamanen liegt. Daher wirst du in den Büchern kaum Einträge finden", gab sie milde zu bedenken und verschluckte einen Hinweis darauf, daß ihre ursprüngliche Abmachung lautete, er würde bis zum Abend im Bett bleiben, um dann der Aufreinigung des Extraktes einigermaßen erholt beiwohnen zu können.

Snape verzog unwillig das Gesicht. „Man sollte meinen, du hast schon genug zutun", sagte er spöttisch und deutete auf das zweite Buch. „Was willst du wissen?"

Catriona seufzte. „Manchmal lese ich solche Übersichten quer", erklärte sie widerwillig. „Einfach so, um mir Anregungen zu holen." Sie zuckte die Schultern, eine Geste, die viel mehr als Worte ihre Besorgnis kundtat. Wenn ihr ein Fehler unterlief, war alles verloren. Es genügte schon, daß sie beinahe die Venusaugen vergessen hätte.

Snapes grantiger Blick glättete sich. Bevor er sich hochstemmte, strich er sacht über ihren Arm. Im Stehen kämpfte er minutenlang gegen flirrenden Schwindel, aber Catriona wußte es besser, als ihm in der Öffentlichkeit ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Während sie die Ausleihe mit Madam Pince besiegelte, wartete der Tränkemeister auf dem Korridor, dessen Kälte ihn zwar frösteln ließ, die bleierne Erschöpfung jedoch in den Hintergrund drängte.

Catriona begleitete ihn in sein Quartier, breitete die Decke über seinen ausgezehrten Körper und strich ihm zärtlich eine dunkle Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Du könntest mir quer-vorlesen", schlug er leise, jedoch nicht ohne eine gewisse Belustigung in der Stimme vor. Seine Finger umklammerten ihre Hand in bizarrem, obsessivem Eigenleben. Noch ehe sein Bewußtsein die Sehnsucht erkannte, wirkte sie einen faszinierenden Buchstützenzauber und kletterte an seine Seite. „So ist es doch viel bequemer", bemerkte sie lächelnd, küßte ihn innig und dirigierte den schwebenden Band in einen für sie komfortablen Leseabstand. „Jedes Brauverfahren", hub sie an zu lesen, „hat spezifische Vor- und Nachteile und ist daher stets den individuellen Bedürfnissen von Braugut und –meister anzupassen."

Schon beim nächsten Satz verrieten Snapes flache, gleichmäßige Atemzüge, daß er eingeschlafen war.

xoxoxox

Hermione stürmte den Korridor entlang, der zur Bibliothek führte, ohne nach links oder rechts zu blicken. Glücklicherweise begegnete ihr niemand, aber die Wut, die sie beseelte, war ohnehin ausreichend, alles um sie herum auszublenden. Instinktiv hatte sie den Weg gewählt, an dessen Ziel ein Ort lag, an dem sie noch immer zur Besinnung gefunden hatte.

„Für wen halten die sich?" schnaubte sie und ballte die Hände zur Faust. Nach inneren Kämpfen hatte sie es über sich gebracht, ihren besten Freunden, die von ihr in der letzten Zeit entweder gemieden oder mit Halbwahrheiten abgespeist worden waren, von ihrer umfangreichen Beteiligung an Snapes Rettung zu erzählen. Harry und Ron schienen weniger überrascht, denn enttäuscht über ihr mangelndes Vertrauen, und Hermione, die ihnen heimlich Recht gab, beschloß, nun auch das letzte Detail – Draco Malfoy – nicht zu verschweigen. Daß die Freunde ein solches Überangebot an Wahrheit nicht verdauen konnten, begriff sie erst, als der schwelende Unfriede eskalierte. Harrys Gesicht verzog sich in jenem wohlbekannten Ausdruck von bitterer Enttäuschung, der sie rasend machte, weil sie ihn seit jeher für übertrieben hielt, Ron jedoch warf ihr rundheraus Verbrüderung mit dem Feind und demzufolge Verrat vor. Vernünftigen Argumenten war er nicht zugänglich, und ihr Zorn genügte, die beiden ohne ein weiteres Wort stehenzulassen. Ihre Füße schlugen von allein den Weg zur Bibliothek ein, ungeachtet der fortgeschrittenen Stunde.

Ziemlich unsanft prallte sie an der verschlossenen Tür ab und beobachtete verdutzt, wie sich aus dem Nichts ein aufwendig geschnitztes Schild materialisierte, auf dem in Madam Pinces akkuraten, steilen Buchstaben geschrieben stand: _Geschlossen! Auch für Sie!_

Während Hermione noch irritiert blinzelte, verwandelte sich die Tafel in einen nicht minder kunstvoll verzierten Pfeil, der nachdrücklich auf den Anschlag mit den Öffnungszeiten wies, um sich dann mit einer angemessenen Feuerlohe aufzulösen.

„Sowas!" entfuhr es der Abgefertigten halb beeindruckt, halb verärgert. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte die Achseln und kehrte um. Bei einem zufälligen Blick aus einem der Fenster erspähte sie Remus Lupin im Hof, der, außergewöhnlich gut gekleidet, soeben einer Dame galant den Arm bot.

„Hyperopia", flüsterte Hermione und nutzte die magisch induzierte Weitsichtigkeit, um in der Frau Nymphadora Tonks zu erkennen. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Der wilde Zorn von vorhin verrauchte. Bestimmt gingen sie nach Hogsmeade, mutmaßte sie mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Neugier und folgte dem Paar so lange mit den Augen, bis auch der Weitsichtigkeitszauber keine Wirkung mehr tat.

Nachdenklich löste sie sich vom Fenster und schlenderte langsam den Gang entlang, ein wenig unsicher durch die erst allmähliche Rückkehr ihres normalen Sehsinnes.

Hatte die schottische Tränkemeisterin nicht gesagt, am Abend würden Snape und sie fortfahren? Zwar lag es Hermione fern, sich aufzudrängen, aber in den Gemeinschaftsraum zog es sie wegen des Streites noch nicht zurück, und mit etwas Glück ließ MacGillivray sie zusehen, sofern Snape nicht anwesend war.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wie es die Schottin anstellte, mit dem spöttischen, mißlaunigen Tränkemeister derart gut auszukommen. Bisweilen konnte man sogar annehmen, sie mochte ihn – eine Vorstellung, die Hermione absurd erschien. Soweit sie wußte, war Snape bisher noch zu niemandem wirklich freundlich gewesen.

Entschlossen lenkte sie ihre Schritte die Treppe hinunter in die Kerker. In einer Biegung stieß sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen, der sich empört die Robe abklopfte und „Das ist Slytheringebiet" zischte.

Hermione, die sich nach dem ersten Schrecken schnell erholt hatte, bedachte ihn mit einem Ausdruck altkluger Konsterniertheit und parierte süßlich: „Guten Abend, Draco. Gehst du spazieren?"

Malfoy starrte sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren.

„Darf ich davon ausgehen, daß wir denselben Weg haben?" erkundigte sie sich gestelzt und machte eine vieldeutige Geste.

Er zuckte ertappt die Schultern. „Ich wäre gern bei der Weiterverarbeitung dabei", gestand er kleinlaut, den Blick auf die Stiefelspitzen gerichtet.

„Ich auch", vertraute Hermione ihm an und lief los. „Wenn Miß MacGillivray allein ist, könnten wir Glück haben."

Malfoy murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Warum hat sie die Venusaugen nicht eher erwähnt?" wiederholte er plötzlich lauter. „Sag mir nicht, du fändest das normal!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn", beschied sie ihm wenig freundlich. „Zugegeben, ich habe mich zuerst auch gewundert, aber überleg doch mal! Sie wurde von einer bedeutsamen Macht aufgehalten. Weißt du, ob sie nicht extrem anstrengende Zeiten hinter sich hat? Vermutlich hat sie's einfach vergessen. Daß sie so einen Fehler nicht kommuniziert – uns schon gar nicht – ist ja nicht so verwunderlich."

Malfoy war stehengeblieben, sein blasses Gesicht zweifelnd. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", sagte er schließlich geringschätzig, ging voraus und klopfte mutig an Snapes Bürotür.

Catriona MacGillivray öffnete einen Spaltbreit, ruckte mit dem Kopf ein knappes „Herein" und schloß die Tür wieder.

„Sie möchten lernen, das gefällt mir", sagte sie in eigenartigem Tonfall und dirigierte die Schüler in den hinteren Laborbereich.

In Dracos momentane Erleichterung, seinen Hauslehrer nicht zu sehen, mischte sich aufwallende Sorge, die zäh und klebrig seine Kehle hinaufkroch. Snape mußte es deutlich schlechter gehen, wenn er sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen ließ.

„Ich habe den Extrakt bereits abgetrennt", sagte MacGillivray und deutete auf drei verschlossene Erlenmeyerkolben, in denen eine violette Flüssigkeit schimmerte. „Wir forschen selbst noch an der besten Aufreinigungsmethode", fuhr sie fort. „Daher destillieren wir einmal vorsichtig unter Vakuum, einmal wird durch eine Säule chromatographiert, und einmal schütteln wir unspektakulär im Scheidetrichter aus. Da ich destillieren werde, bleibt für Sie die Wahl zwischen den restlichen Methoden."

„Säule", sagte Draco sofort, aber Hermione ärgerte sich nicht, denn sie mochte das präzise Arbeiten, das beim Ausschütteln erforderlich war, um nicht versehentlich die falsche Phase im Ausguß verschwinden zu lassen.

„Die Säule ist vorgefüllt, Mr. Malfoy." Catriona deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Arbeitsplatz, an dem ein Glaszylinder frei über dem Tisch schwebte und auf Nutzung wartete. „Das Fließmittel steht dort drüben."

Hermione beobachtete beeindruckt, wie sie mit geschickter Magie die Destillationsapparatur errichtete, eine Spinne zum Auffangen der Fraktionen anbrachte und Kühlschlange und Heizpilz herbeirief. Ein Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes beförderte die Flüssigkeit ins Innere des Kolbens.

„Wissen Sie, wie man Vakuum anlegt und aufrechterhält?" MacGillivray bedachte sie mit einem aufmerksamen, nicht unfreundlichen Blick.

Die Schülerin nickte eifrig und vollführte fehlerfrei den Zauber zum Evakuieren der Apparatur. Ein anerkennendes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Tränkemeisterin, ihre Augen hinter der filigranen Brille jedoch blieben ernst.

„Womit schüttele ich aus?" erkundigte sich Hermione unbehaglich. Draco hantierte bereits mit seiner Säule. Neidlos mußte sie die Eleganz seiner Bewegungen anerkennen. Die Tätigkeit lag ihm nicht nur, er schien sogar eine heimliche Freude daran zu haben.

„Ethanol mischt sich mit so vielen Stoffen", fügte sie beinahe entschuldigend hinzu und lächelte nervös.

„Wie wär's mit Heptan, Xylol oder Toluol?" warf Draco bissig ein und blitzte ihr ein schadenfrohes Lächeln zu.

Hermione errötete, MacGillivray sagte jedoch knapp „Toluol" und wandte sich wieder ihrer Destillation zu. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf sie prüfende Blicke zu den Schülern hinüber, aber nun, da Hermione wußte, wie sie beginnen sollte, stand ihre Arbeit dem sicheren, eleganten Hantieren Malfoys um nichts nach.

Zwei Stunden später standen die Ergebnisse der Aufreinigung ordentlich auf Snapes Schreibtisch, und die Tränkemeisterin betrachtete ihre Schüler nachdenklich über die Glaskolben hinweg.

„Woher wissen wir, welches davon am geeignetsten ist?" wollte Hermione neugierig wissen. „Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, können wir nicht alle drei im endgültigen Trank ausprobieren."

Ein mißlauniges Seufzen antwortete ihr. MacGillivray faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. Ihre Augen wanderten quälend langsam von Hermione zu Draco, der plötzlich zu verstehen schien und laut sagte: „Drei Leute, drei Tränke. Wo ist das Problem?"

Hermiones Augen wurden groß. Ihr lag auf der Zunge zu sagen, daß er wohl den Professor vergessen hatte, sie schluckte jedoch die Bemerkung, als ihr klar wurde, daß, solange Snape in der Lage war mitzuarbeiten, selbstredend einer von ihnen zurückstehen mußte.

„Mr. Malfoy, melden Sie sich morgen um sieben Uhr hier im Büro", ertönte MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent bestimmt durch die drückende Stille, und Hermione preßte enttäuscht die Lippen aufeinander. Hatte sie sich so schlecht angestellt, daß die Tränkemeisterin ihm den Vorzug gab?

„Miß Granger, Sie halten sich bereit", fuhr die Schottin unbeeindruckt fort und trug damit nur dazu bei, die Verwirrung der Schülerin zu steigern. Sie nickte jedoch gehorsam und wich Dracos stechendem Blick aus.

„Bis morgen dann", verabschiedete er sich, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Hermione folgte ihm wortlos, hielt jedoch inne, als sie die Tränkemeisterin sagen hörte: „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Es macht Freude, Ihnen beiden zuzusehen."

Dracos Lächeln gefror, während sich Hermiones Züge sichtlich entspannten. Halbwegs versöhnt verließ sie das Laboratorium, ohne ihren schmollenden Begleiter weiter zu beachten.

Hier endet Kapitel neunzehn.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	20. Kapitulation

_Snapes Rettungstrank geht in die vorletzte Runde. Draco und Hermione entdecken, daß man auch zivilisiert miteinander umgehen kann – und wie gut sich das anfühlt. Vielen Dank an Slytherene für bunte Federstriche._

Kapitel 20: Kapitulation

„Bist du wach, Caít?"

Noch immer erschien es Snape wie ein kostbares, vergängliches Geschenk, am Morgen neben ihr zu erwachen, der Linie ihrer Nase mit den Augen zu folgen, ihre kupfernen Wimpern zu betrachten, die sich wie präzise Federstriche über ihre Lider wölbten.

Er fühlte sich zu elend, sie in einer Form zu begehren, die in Vereinigung gipfelte; dennoch sehnte er sich nach ihrer Umarmung, nach der Wärme ihrer Haut und dem aromatischen Duft ihres Haares.

Catriona, deren Erwachen niemals schlaftrunkene Desorientierung begleitete, rückte dicht zu ihm, schmiegte sich an ihn, bis jeder den Herzschlag des anderen spüren konnte und erkundigte sich neckend: „Gut geschlafen?"

„Wie ein Höhlentier", erwiderte Snape in einem Anflug trockener Belustigung. Eine kupferne Locke kitzelte seine Wange, und Catrionas melodisches Lachen erfüllte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Beschämung. Wann war sie das letzte Mal so heiter gewesen?

„Schade, daß du mir das nicht näher erklären kannst", befand sie bedauernd, umarmte ihn fester und versank mit ihm in einem innigen Kuß.

„Wir haben den ganzen Tag", gab Snape zurück, als er wieder sprechen konnte. Sie erhob sich bestimmt, und er beeilte sich, es ihr nachzutun, achtete jedoch wohlweislich darauf, erst auf der Bettkante sitzen zu bleiben, bis der Schwindel nachließ.

„Ich wünschte, du wärest einsichtiger", ertönte MacGillivrays Stimme aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich."

Sie glitt zu ihm und umfaßte seine knochige Hand.

„Wer soll den dritten Trank brauen?" gab Snape unwirsch zurück. Catriona hatte ihn am Vorabend über den Fortgang der Arbeiten unterrichtet, pikante Details jedoch ausgelassen, um ihn nicht unnötig aufzuregen. „Etwa die Granger? Schlimm genug, daß du Nummer zwei jemandem anvertraust, der …"

„…Fliegendes Mädesüß bei Normaldruck destilliert", vollendete MacGillivray seinen Satz schicksalsergeben. „Ich weiß." Sie grinste. „Draco Malfoy stellt sich geschickt an", versicherte sie und streichelte Snapes Finger. „Hermione ist fähig, aber ihr fehlt die natürliche Eleganz, die Intuition, die er mitbringt – was nicht bedeutet, ich würde ihr die Aufgabe nicht zutrauen."

„Wir beide", verfügte Snape in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Und Malfoy, in Merlins Namen. Sonst niemand."

Er stemmte sich hoch, langte nach seinem Zauberstab und ersparte sich durch einen Wink das mühsame Ankleiden von Hand.

Catriona hatte von irgendwoher heißen Porridge beschafft, so daß er sich unwillig zwang, ein Schälchen davon zu essen.

„Ich gehe zuerst", herrschte er Catriona an, als sie gemeinsam mit ihm zur Tür trat. „Das fehlte noch, daß uns Malfoy gemeinsam kommen sieht – jetzt am Morgen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, glitt er davon.

MacGillivray folgte zehn Minuten später mit unergründlicher Miene. Auf dem Gang traf sie Draco, der blaß und übernächtigt wirkte und nervös seine Finger knetete.

„Sind Sie krank, Mr. Malfoy?" entfuhr es ihr ruppiger, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte zu Boden. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie nachgebohrt, aber die Zeit saß ihnen im Nacken.

„Hinein mit Ihnen", befahl sie darum knapp. „Professor Snape verhext Sie schon nicht."

Daß sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, bewies Dracos Verhalten unmißverständlich. Er wagte nicht, seinen Hauslehrer anzusehen und stand steif, das personifizierte Unbehagen, im Raum.

Snape schien allerdings gerade nicht in Stimmung, auf den Faux pas des Jungen anzuspielen. Er hatte bereits an drei Arbeitsplätzen Kessel aufgestellt, Silbermesser, Löffel und Spatel bereitgelegt.

„Draco", begrüßte er ihn und dirigierte ihn mit einem knappen Kopfnicken zum Mittelplatz. Catriona unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Deutlicher konnte er nicht zeigen, daß er ein Auge auf Malfoys Tun zu haben gedachte – verständlich zwar, aber in seiner Offensichtlichkeit geradezu rührend.

„Miß MacGillivray und ich sind übereingekommen, folgende Bestandteile in den Trank aufzunehmen", teilte Snape kühl mit und ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes an jedem Platz eine Rezepturliste erscheinen. Catriona überflog seine akkuraten Zeilen prüfend, vermochte jedoch keine Unstimmigkeit zu entdecken. Die Präzision, mit der er selbst dann zu arbeiten pflegte, wenn er sich unwohl fühlte, faszinierte sie stets aufs Neue.

Die Auswahl der Ingredienzien war bestechend in ihrer Schlichtheit: Resina Draconis, alkoholischer Lythrumauszug, Veronica pulverisiert, Blaurackenkrallen als magische Bindungssubstanz – und natürlich der aufgereinigte Venusaugenextrakt.

Sie hatten die weitere Vorgehensweise noch nicht diskutiert, aber Catriona bezweifelte nicht, daß sie sich schnell einigen würden. Zu sehr glichen sich ihre Überlegungen und Gedanken. Snape überflog gerade ein dicht beschriebenes Pergament, so daß ihm der zärtliche Blick entging, mit dem ihn MacGillivray streifte. Obgleich er sich souverän gab, verriet die Art, wie er sich bewegte, daß es ihm längst nicht gut ging. Immer wieder sah sie ihn schwer Atem holen; er kräuselte abwesend die Brauen und schloß für Sekundenbruchteile die Augen.

„Wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, wird das Schlangenkraut behutsam im Mörser pulverisiert", sagte Snape plötzlich und durchbohrte Draco mit einem ernsten Blick. „Ich möchte, daß Sie die gesamte Menge, also insgesamt dreißig Unzen, für uns entsprechend vorbereiten."

Malfoy gehorchte sofort, während der Tränkemeister ein Päckchen bräunlicher Wurzeln aufrief.

„Koboldzehen!" bemerkte MacGillivray überrascht und beäugte die unscheinbaren Gebilde sichtlich erfreut. „Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen."

„Das hatte ich befürchtet", entfuhr es Snape trocken, aber während sich Draco eingehend mit Mörser und Schlangenkraut beschäftigte, um sein Unbehagen zu verbergen, tauschten Catriona und sein Hauslehrer ein versöhnliches Lächeln.

„Koboldzehen sind selten", sagte Snape beinahe ein wenig stolz. „Sie stabilisieren die Magie der Einzelbestandteile bis die Blaurackenkrallen zugefügt werden."

MacGillivray lächelte abwesend, dann machte sie kehrt und nahm ihren Drachenblutansatz aus dem Regal.

„Ganz stimmt die Einwirkzeit nicht", bemerkte sie nachdenklich. „Aber dem kann abgeholfen werden, indem man ein Gran Zeitquarz darüber stäubt." Sie sah sich suchend um und begab sich auf Snapes Wink zu einem winzigen Schränkchen in der Ecke.

Während sie sich mit der rötlichen Flüssigkeit beschäftigte, widmete sich der Tränkemeister den Koboldzehen. Seine Finger führten das Silbermesser mit der üblichen Präzision, doch einem aufmerksamen Betrachter entging nicht, wie sich seine Lippen vor Anstrengung verzogen. Die geschmeidige Eleganz seiner Bewegungen wirkte heute bemüht, und mehr als einmal sprang ein Wurzelstückchen ungebändigt beiseite, so daß er es hastig aufs Brett zurückholen mußte. Solche Mißgeschicke passierten allenfalls Schülern bis zum zweiten Jahr oder extrem tolpatschigen Älteren.

Mehrmals lag es Catriona auf der Zunge, ihm anzubieten, die Zerkleinerung selbst zu übernehmen, doch jedes Mal verschluckte sie die Worte aus Furcht, ihn vor Draco Malfoy bloßzustellen. Snape schien besessen von dem Willen, seine Schwäche zu besiegen. Grimmig setzte er die Schneide an, um die Feinzerteilung zu beginnen. Das Silber blitzte, als es mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit durch das bräunliche Holz flog.

Er hätte später nicht sagen können, ob eine Zehe härter gewesen war als die anderen oder ob seine Finger gezittert hatten. Die Schneide rutschte ab und fuhr ihm in die Hand; die Wurzel jedoch schoß über den Labortisch hinaus und blieb vor einem Schrankbein liegen.

„Sir!" entfuhr es Draco entsetzt, den Blick auf die heftig blutende Verletzung gerichtet, den Stößel, mit dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte, noch fest umklammert.

Snape und Catriona hatten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt, aber auf ihren eindringlichen Blick hin ließ er seinen sinken und beobachtete beschämt und zornig, wie sie die Wunde verschloß.

Ein Tränkemeister, der sich beim Zerkleinern schnitt – die Schande hätte kaum größer sein können. Wäre er Zeuge einer solchen Ungeheuerlichkeit geworden, er hätte dem Betreffenden eiskalt nahegelegt, die Profession zu überdenken.

„Hören Sie auf zu starren, Mr. Malfoy!" zischte er erbost, aber seine Stimme zitterte.

Catriona strich ihm flüchtig über die Schulter, steckte den Zauberstab ein und erkundigte sich lapidar: „Alles wieder in Ordnung mit der Hand?"

Er preßte die Lippen aufeinander, nickte knapp und sagte bitter: „Ich habe zu danken, Miß MacGillivray."

Sie winkte ab, wohl wissend, daß jedes Wort ihn nur weiter beschämen würde. Eine volle Minute drückender Stille verstrich, nur unterbrochen durch das Schaben des Stößels, mit dem Draco das Schlangenkraut pulverisierte.

Snape stand steif vor dem Labortisch, den Blick unverwandt auf einen eingelegten dreiköpfigen Molch gerichtete, die gerade noch verletzte Hand zur Faust geballt.

„Holen Sie Miß Granger!" befahl er plötzlich, wandte sich um und schritt zielstrebig zu seinem Schreibtisch, an dem er sich vorsichtig niederließ. Dracos Blick folgte ihm schockiert, aber vor Snapes herausfordernden Augen senkte er hastig die Lider.

MacGillivray kritzelte eine Notiz auf ein Stückchen Pergament, tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und verfolgte zufrieden, wie es sich zu einem Origamivogel faltete und selbsttätig in die Lüfte erhob, um die Nachricht zu überbringen.

Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür, und Hermione Granger trat ein, rotwangig und ein wenig außer Atem. Catriona bezweifelte nicht, daß sie den Weg im Laufschritt gekommen war.

„Professor Snape", grüßte sie verblüfft, als sie des Tränkemeisters ansichtig wurde. „Ich dachte…"

„Verschonen Sie mich", unterbrach er sie schneidend. Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. „Ich muß wohl kaum erklären, weshalb ich Sie habe rufen lassen", sagte Snape eisig und deutete mit einem knochigen Finger auf den freien Arbeitsplatz. „Im Schrank finden Sie Koboldzehen. Für jeden zwölf Skrupel feingehackt dürften genügen."

Er faltete die Finger auf dem Tisch und beobachtete ungeniert, wie Hermione erst schüchtern zu MacGillivray hinüberschielte und dann, auf ihr Nicken hin, die Arbeit aufnahm.

Gegen Mittag erfüllten bläuliche Dämpfe stickig das Laboratorium. Snape, den naturgemäß solche Nichtigkeiten nicht anfochten, fiel es heute zusehends schwerer, die Handlungen der Schüler zu überwachen. Er hatte sich vom Schreibtisch in die Nähe der Kessel verfügt, um besser sehen zu können und weil er eine heimliche Befriedigung aus der Nervosität zog, die seine unmittelbare Gegenwart bei Draco und Hermione auslöste. Mittlerweile jedoch fühlte er sich übel und so schwach, daß er sich am liebsten auf der Stelle zu Bett begeben hätte.

In jedem der drei Kessel brodelte der Basissud auf kleiner Flamme, während Catriona, Draco und Hermione konzentriert bald in die eine, bald in die andere Richtung rührten und in den Pausen jeweils einen Tropfen des Blutweiderichextraktes hineinfallen ließen. In einer halben Stunde würde der Drachenblutwein hinzugefügt werden – vorausgesetzt, das Gebräu hatte bis dahin den Farbumschlag von jetzt tiefblau nach schwarzviolett durchgemacht. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde zermarterte er sich das Hirn, mit welcher Methode sie sicher sein konnten, daß die Umsetzung tatsächlich vollständig verlaufen war. In einer dunkelvioletten Flüssigkeit fielen Reste von Blau nicht mehr auf. Es würde ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als es mit Umschlagsteinchen zu versuchen, die magische Veränderungen registrierten. Mit ein wenig Glück würden seine Exemplare auch in diesem experimentellen Trank von Nutzen sein. Er stemmte sich von dem Stuhl hoch, auf dem er gesessen hatte und förderte aus den Tiefen einer Schublade ein Holzkästchen zutage, dem er je vier unscheinbare graue Kiesel entnahm.

„Umschlagsteinchen!" rief Hermione erfreut und legte ihre eifrig auf ein sauberes Uhrglas. „Ist das eine Universalsorte, die auf ganz verschiedene Magie anspricht? Ich habe davon gelesen, als –"

„Danke, Miß Granger", unterbrach Snape sie scharf. „Wir werden gleich damit experimentieren."

Er verteilte die restlichen Steinchen an Draco und Catriona, die ein wenig lächelte und leichthin sagte: „Wir können sie wirklich sofort hinzufügen. Schaden richten sie keinen an, und sollte die Umsetzung doch eher beendet sein, sparen wir Zeit."

Snape nickte säuerlich, den Körper unauffällig gegen den Labortisch gelehnt. Er schloß für einen Moment die Augen, riß sie jedoch alarmiert auf, als es in allen Kesseln charakteristisch zischte – ein klares Zeichen für das Ende der Reaktion.

„Draco, Hermione, fischen Sie die Steinchen heraus", kam ihm MacGillivrays Befehl zuvor. Sie tat dasselbe und betrachtete interessiert die ins Violette changierende Flüssigkeit, die eben noch blau gewesen war. „Wer hätte das gedacht", bemerkte sie mit milder Verblüffung und warf den feuchten Kieseln einen mißtrauischen Blick zu, bevor sie sich Notizen zu machen begann.

„Auf fünfundvierzig Grad abkühlen", bestimmte Snape launig, fuhr sich durch die Haare und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit MacGillivray, die das Kunststück fertigbrachte, gleichzeitig zu protokollieren und die Kessel im Auge zu behalten. „Dann tropfen Sie gleichmäßig das Drachenblut hinein."

Er rieb sich die Schläfen, vermochte aber nichts gegen seine zunehmenden Kopfschmerzen auszurichten. Wortlos begab er sich zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl sinken. Vielleicht würde es ihm gelingen, die Vollendung aller drei Tränke bis zur Ruhephase mitzuerleben, wenn er eine Weile still saß. Noch war er für einen Rückzug nicht bereit.

xoxoxox

Es dämmerte bereits, als Draco und Hermione auf den kühlen Gang hinaustraten. Obgleich die Tränke eine schnellere Umsetzung als erwartet gezeigt hatten, war die Reaktion auf das Drachenblut alles andere als befriedigend gewesen. Anstelle einer geschmeidigen Flüssigkeit begannen sich Klumpen völlig unklarer Genese auszubilden. Catriona MacGillivray, in dem verbissenen Versuch, die Ansätze zu retten, hatte einen Trennbann über die Kessel geworfen, der zwar Erfolg zeigte, aber in seiner Hartnäckigkeit seinesgleichen suchte. Erst nach drei Stunden kontinuierlicher Magieeinwirkung war es ihr gelungen, die Tränke in einen akzeptablen Zustand zurückzuversetzen. Severus Snape, bleich und elend, hatte vom Schreibtisch aus verkündet, dies genüge wohl vorerst – nach einem solchen Überangebot an Magie könne man sich getrost auf eine nächtliche Ruhephase einstellen.

„Wir konnten nichts dafür", versicherte Hermione, während sie langsam den fackelerleuchteten Korridor durchschritten. Draco sah sie mißlaunig an, schob die Hände fest in die Taschen seiner Robe und murmelte nur: „Das weiß ich selbst." Er wirkte jedoch zerknirscht und unglücklich.

„Meinst du, diese Ruhephase genügt?" gab Hermione keine Ruhe. „Soviel zusätzliche Magie war ja nicht geplant…"

Draco zuckte die Achseln, eine Geste, die alles bedeuten konnte. „Wie hättest du's denn gemacht?" fuhr er sie jedoch plötzlich an und blieb unvermittelt an der Abzweigung stehen, die, wie Hermione wußte, zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum führte. „Wenn Miß MacGillivray nicht eingeschritten wäre, hätten wir alles vergessen können."

Hermione blinzelte überrascht, holte tief Atem und sagte erstaunt: „Draco, du verteidigst sie ja."

Eine blasse Röte überzog sein schmales Gesicht. Er schürzte die Lippen. „Das war keine Antwort", beharrte er trotzig. „Hättest du's nun besser gewußt, hm?"

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, ließ sie jedoch wenig später sinken und lächelte geschlagen. „Nein, hätte ich nicht", gestand sie ehrlich. Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zufrieden. „Das habe ich allerdings auch nicht behauptet", fügte sie rasch hinzu, bevor sie zuviel Boden abgeben mußte. Er schwieg für einen Moment. Wieso gerieten alle Gespräche mit ihr über kurz oder lang zu einem Streit oder verliefen sich in einem fruchtlosen Schlagabtausch?

„Morgen früh wird es spannend", sagte er schließlich gedehnt. „Dann kommt der alles entscheidende Schritt – der Venusaugenextrakt."

„Ich hab Hunger", verkündete Hermione zu seiner Verblüffung völlig zusammenhanglos, warf das Haar in den Nacken und lächelte. „Du nicht?"

„Nein! – Doch," gab Draco klein bei, ärgerte sich aber sofort, daß er sich hatte ablenken lassen. „Was hat das denn damit zutun?" beeilte er sich, das Versehen auszumerzen.

Hermione winkte ab, sichtlich belustigt. „Gar nichts!" bestätigte sie fröhlich. „Außer… daß wir gemeinsam essen könnten."

Bang erwartete sie seine Reaktion, denn auch wenn dies spezielle Umstände waren, hatte sie gerade eine kleine Ungeheuerlichkeit vorgeschlagen. Draco starrte sie entgeistert an, nur um ihr dann völlig unerwartet ein überraschend breites Lächeln zu schenken. „Du willst bestimmt direkt in die Küche, um den Hauselfen die _Mühe_ zu ersparen, oben zu servieren", sagte er spöttisch, aber an seinem Tonfall erkannte sie, daß er es nicht wirklich böse meinte. „So bin ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht eingeladen worden."

Nun war es an ihr zu erröten. Wenn man es so betrachtete, entbehrte die Situation nicht einer gewissen, unbeabsichtigten Komik. „Naja, ich dachte…", begann sie ertappt, unterbrach sich entschieden und ging in die Offensive: „Woher weißt du das überhaupt? "

Draco lächelte immer noch. „Jeder weiß das mit Belfer", gab er genüßlich zurück. „Hast du mich nun eingeladen, mit dir in der Küche zu stöbern, was es noch Eßbares gibt oder nicht?"

„Hab ich", parierte Hermione, die sich wieder gefaßt hatte und darauf verzichtete, ihn in der korrekten Aussprache der Abkürzungen zu unterweisen. Allmählich begann ihr die Sache Spaß zu machen. „Nächstes Mal kannst du mir ja dann zeigen, wie die vornehme Variante geht."

„Touché." Draco wölbte eine Braue und gab sich redlich Mühe, gebührend pikiert dreinzuschauen, obwohl er ausnahmsweise gerade bester Laune war.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, was seine Eltern zu dieser skurrilen Verabredung sagen würden, überkam ihn allerdings eine Gänsehaut.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie bei Butterbier und gefüllten Champignons in einem Nebenraum der Küche, der offenbar regelmäßig für solche Gelegenheiten genutzt wurde. Es gab einen Holztisch und vier Stühle; die Wände schmückten Zwiebelzöpfe, und ein Sträußchen immerfrischer Bauernblumen verlieh dem Mahl eine ganz eigene Gemütlichkeit.

„Das ist…nett", befand Draco halb zögernd, halb überrascht, daß ihm ein solches Umfeld tatsächlich zu gefallen vermochte.

Hermione lächelte erleichtert und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Ich bin öfter mal hier, wenn ich die Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle versäumt habe", erklärte sie unbefangen. „Wußtest du, daß es in der Bibliothek eine achtzehnbändige Ausgabe von _Zauberkunst im Wandel der Zeiten_ gibt? Wenn man sich darin festliest…" Sie unterbrach sich, ein entschuldigendes Lächeln um die Mundwinkel. „Was machst du eigentlich, wenn du nicht fürs Quidditch trainierst?" erkundigte sie sich ehrlich interessiert und nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, daß ihr Gegenüber in der Frage keine Ungebührlichkeit zu erkennen schien. „Im Gegensatz zu anders lautenden Gerüchten muß auch ich Hausaufgaben erledigen", sagte Draco mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. Er spießte ein Stückchen Champignon auf seine Gabel, schob es in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich. „Glaub es oder nicht, ich halte viel von Büchern, aber ich muß ja auch gesellschaftliche Pflichten wahrnehmen." Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über sein blasses Gesicht. „Und dreimal die Woche muß ich Klavier spielen, sonst war die ganze Mühe umsonst."

Hermione riß die Augen auf. Ganz offensichtlich erfüllte man im Hause Malfoy den Standesdünkel mit echtem Leben. „Toll", sagte sie beeindruckt und schämte sich fast ein wenig, daß sie ihn bisher für einen eingebildeten Hohlkopf gehalten hatte.

Draco winkte ab. „Wenn du das deinen Freunden erzählst", sagte er warnend, „wirst du es bitter bereuen." Seine grauen Augen wirkten jedoch offen und nicht abweisend wie sonst. Er legte das Besteck säuberlich auf dem Teller ab.

„Schließ nicht von dir auf andere", schnappte Hermione, erbost, daß er ihr so wenig vertraute. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und funkelte ihn empört an. Zu ihrer Verwunderung hielt Malfoy dem Blick jedoch stand und grinste amüsiert.

„Vorsicht ist besser als Heulen", belehrte er sie selbstzufrieden. „Sollen wir vielleicht auch noch abwaschen?"

„Du bist doch zu blöd!" Hermione schob den Stuhl zurück, aber als sie hinausstürmen wollte, trafen sich ihre Augen sekundenlang, und ihre Wut verrauchte wie ein Qualmkracher der Weasleyzwillinge.

Einige unbehagliche Atemzüge lang standen sie sich stumm gegenüber, bevor Draco sich abrupt zum Gehen wandte. „Diese Einladung werde ich auf ewig im Gedächtnis behalten", sagte er ironisch, aber sein Lächeln war ungewohnt warm.

„Gut!" Hermione folgte ihm auf den Korridor. „Morgen früh um sieben im Labor?"

Draco nickte. „Sei pünktlich." Er bedachte sie mit einem vollkommen ernsten Blick, bog um die Ecke und verschwand, ohne sich noch einmal umzuwenden. Hermione setzte ihren Weg fort, nicht bereit, dem Gefühl angenehmer Verwirrung, das sich ihrer zu bemächtigen suchte, Raum zu geben.

Auf der Treppe kam ihr Catriona MacGillivray entgegen, und Hermione dankte dem Schicksal, daß sich Draco bereits verabschiedet hatte.

„Lohnt es sich noch?" erkundigte sich die Schottin trocken im Hinblick auf den Herkunftsort ihrer Schülerin.

„Allemal", befand diese abgelenkt, kam jedoch nicht umhin, belustigt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, daß sie nicht die Einzige war, die persönliche Abstecher zur Küche unternahm. Außerdem hatte die Tränkemeisterin wieder einmal ihren Utensiliengürtel nicht abgelegt. Eine kleine Messingkelle baumelte über einem grellweißen Tuch an ihrer Hüfte.

Hermione grinste nachsichtig, wünschte einen guten Appetit und hüpfte beschwingt die letzten Stufen hinauf.

Hier endet Kapitel zwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	21. Drei Tränke

_Endrunde. Kann Snapes Leben gerettet werden? Verbindet Draco und Hermione mehr als nur die Pflicht? Besten Dank an Slytherene für bunte Zeilen und an Leona fürs Kommentieren, der ich nicht persönlich antworten konnte. Gute Unterhaltung!_

Kapitel 21: Drei Tränke

Als der Morgen trüb und kalt zu dämmern begann und Catriona MacGillivray behutsam aus dem Bett schlüpfte, rührte sich Snape überhaupt nicht. Sie strich ihm besorgt über die Wange und umspannte sein Handgelenk. Der Puls war nur mit Mühe zu tasten. Als sie seinen Arm vorsichtig wieder auf der Bettdecke ablegte, flatterten seine Lider, und er flüsterte rauh: „Beeil dich, Caít."

Kein Wort mehr von Aufstehen oder gar der Mitarbeit am allerletzten Schritt.

Catriona beugte sich zu ihm, küßte ihn auf die Stirn und versprach so ruhig, wie es ihr hämmerndes Herz zuließ: „Ich schicke Madam Pomfrey."

„Die kann mir auch nicht helfen." Ein Hauch der ihm eigenen Despektierlichkeit klang in dem geflüsterten Satz nach, aber dann schüttelte ihn gurgelnder Husten, und Catriona wischte ihm mit eisigen Fingern hastig die roten Flecke von den Lippen. „Ich tue, was ich kann", versicherte sie, bevor sie die Robe überwarf und ungekämmt auf den Gang hinauseilte.

Vom Labor aus sandte sie eine Nachricht an die Heilerin, dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und maß die Restenergie der behandelten Tränke. Nicht gerade überwältigend, aber sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr wählerisch sein. Als es an der Tür klopfte, verpaßte sie sich kurzerhand einen Kämmzauber, der derart unsanft zu Werke ging, daß Draco und Hermione sie unsicher musterten, als sie sie unmittelbar darauf einließ.

„Professor Snapes Zustand hat sich akut verschlechtert", gab MacGillivray ohne Umschweife bekannt. „Erwärmen Sie Ihre Ansätze auf vierzig Grad. Dann fügen wir die Blaurackenkrallen hinzu."

Sie entfachte ein kleines Feuer unter ihrem eigenen Kessel, füllte den Trank aus der Ruhephiole um und placierte ein Thermometer mit einem Schwebezauber geschickt in der violetten Flüssigkeit.

„Warum kommen die Blaurackenkrallen eigentlich nicht zum Schluß?" erkundigte sich Hermione neugierig. „Wenn sie doch der magischen Verbindung dienen…"

MacGillivray runzelte die Stirn. „Weil sie die Zutaten des Basissuds stabilisieren und nicht Energie aus der Hauptkomponente abziehen sollen", erklärte sie trocken. „Mr. Malfoy, Ihr Thermometer hängt zu weit am Rand."

Draco korrigierte hastig die Position und tauschte einen Blick mit Hermione Granger, die ihm überraschend freundlich zunickte.

Trotz aller Besorgnis umspielte die Lippen der Tränkemeisterin ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Sollten die beiden endlich einen Weg gefunden haben, vernünftig miteinander umzugehen?

Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes pulverisierte sie sechs Gran Blaurackenkrallen und teilte den Schülern die grau-braune Substanz zu.

„Während der Zugabe nicht mehr rühren", befahl sie und verfolgte aufmerksam, wie sich ein pudriger Schleier über die Flüssigkeit legte.

Sekundenlang geschah gar nichts. Plötzlich erfüllte ein Leuchten die Kessel, und jedes Pulverstäubchen verband sich mit einem Aufblitzen mit dem dunklen Sud, so daß die Flüssigkeit von Myriaden feinster Sternschnuppen durchzogen schien.

Hermione und Draco starrten gebannt auf das ungewöhnliche Schauspiel. Ganz offensichtlich waren sie noch niemals Zeugen einer derart vermittelten magischen Verbindung geworden. Allmählich ließ das Unterwasserfeuerwerk nach. Die Blitze wurden seltener und verloschen schließlich ganz.

„Das war wunderschön", flüsterte Hermione ergriffen. „Kann man sofort weitermachen?"

MacGillivray verzog vielsagend die Brauen. „Man sollte sogar", erklärte sie nachdrücklich. „So schön der Effekt anzusehen ist, er läßt leider auch schnell wieder nach. Die besten Ergebnisse erzielt man innerhalb von zwei bis drei Stunden nach der magischen Verbindung."

Sie entnahm dem Vorratsschrank die drei Venusaugenextrakte und stellte sie behutsam auf dem Labortisch ab.

„Halten Sie die Temperatur bei konstant fünfundvierzig Grad." Ein Wink ihres Zauberstabes dämpfte vorwitzige Flammen unter Dracos Kessel. Er errötete beschämt, aber die Tränkemeisterin schien keine Zeit oder Interesse an einer Rüge wegen Unachtsamkeit zu haben.

„Gleichmäßig rühren, nicht zu langsam, nicht überhastet", wies sie an und entfernte den Stopfen des ersten Kolbens. Der durch Destillation gewonnene Venusaugenextrakt schimmerte rötlich, nicht unähnlich dem, was in den Kesseln simmerte.

„Nach und nach in kleinen Mengen zugeben." MacGillivray lächelte flüchtig, nickte den Schülern zu und begann.

Eine halbe Stunde später füllte sie einen farbunveränderten, dünnflüssigen Trank in eine bauchige Flasche, siegelte den Stopfen und schrieb ein sauberes Etikett.

Hermione betrachtete skeptisch den sämigen, schmutzig-braunen Sud, der in Draco Malfoys Gefäß ruhte, enthielt sich allerdings jeden Kommentars. Nicht ohne Selbstgefälligkeit betrachtete sie ihr eigenes Ergebnis. Der violette Basistrank hatte sich in eine irisierende, bläuliche Flüssigkeit verwandelt, die höchst ansprechend aus der Flasche leuchtete, in die sie sie mit einem geschickten Zauber überführt hatte.

„Sie waren mir eine große Hilfe", sagte MacGillivray in die kontemplative Stille hinein und schenkte beiden Schülern ein offenes Lächeln. „Ohne Sie hätten wir es nicht bis hierher geschafft."

Auch wenn Draco tat, als bedeute ihm das Lob nichts, kündete das Strahlen in seinen Augen doch vom Gegenteil. Hermione streifte seinen Ärmel, und er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Sie warten vor der Krankenstation, während ich den Direktor und Professor McGonagall informiere", verfügte MacGillivray, bereits wieder ernst. Sie stellte die drei Flaschen in einen extra dafür vorgesehenen Korb und verließ geschäftig das Labor.

Als die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war, strich sich Draco in einer erschöpften Bewegung über die Stirn, langte nach seiner Robe, die er zum Brauen abgestreift hatte und hüllte sich fröstelnd darin ein.

„Glaubst du, es klappt?" fragte er bedrückt und sah zu Boden.

Für einen Augenblick war Hermione versucht, mit einem ehrlichen „Wir können es nur hoffen" zu antworten, aber sie besann sich eines Besseren. Draco bedurfte ihrer Zuversicht; was schadete da eine geringfügige Anpassung der Wortwahl?

„Natürlich", sagte sie deshalb so überzeugt, daß ein unwillkürliches Lächeln über sein blasses Gesicht huschte. „Du hast wohl nie Zweifel?!" bemerkte er halb spöttisch, halb dankbar und wandte sich ab.

Hermione rollte die Augen. „Erfolg ist die Konsequenz der Planung", trumpfte sie auf, woraufhin Draco gegen seinen Willen lachen mußte.

„Komm", sagte Hermione energisch in einem scherzhaften Versuch, ihn unterzuhaken. Malfoy tat, als willige er ein, machte sich jedoch dann rasch mit einem verlegenen Schnauben los. „Wenn uns jemand so sieht!" gab er entrüstet zu bedenken, aber sein Zwinkern schien amüsiert, und Hermione fühlte sich zu ihrem Verdruß erröten. Sie beeilte sich, Dracos schnellem Schritt zu folgen.

xoxoxox

Die Krankenstation war in angenehm mattes Licht getaucht. Eine erwartungsvolle Stille empfing Catriona MacGillivray, die, gefolgt von Dumbledore, McGonagall und den Schülern, geschäftig eintrat. Hermione und Draco wagten kaum zu atmen, die Leichtigkeit von vorhin erdrückt von der omnipräsenten Sorge, die auf der gesamten Krankenstation Quartier gefunden zu haben schien.

Poppy Pomfrey erschien lautlos hinter einem Paravent, die Stirn gefurcht, in den Händen ihren Zauberstab.

„Gut, daß Sie da sind", ließ sie sich vernehmen, musterte Catriona MacGillivray mit einem eigenartigen Blick und wies auf das Lager, das sie Snape hinter dem Sichtschutz bereitet hatte. „Er benötigt dringend die richtige Magie."

Severus Snape schien bewußtlos, aber als Catrionas schottischer Akzent leise darum bat, ihn aufzuwecken, zwang er sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Der Raum verschwamm; er mußte alle Kraft aufwenden, nicht zurück in den Dämmerzustand zu gleiten.

„Wir sind fertig", sagte MacGillivray sanft zu ihm. Sie bedeutete Madam Pomfrey, je einen Becher der drei Tränke abzufüllen, aber keinen Augenblick wandte sie den Blick von dem Kranken.

„Leider wird es ihm nicht erspart bleiben, alle drei zu probieren, wenn wir nicht schon bei Nummer eins Erfolg haben", erläuterte sie, an Dumbledore und McGonagall gewandt. „Nach unseren Erwartungen sollte sich ein Nutzen allerdings innerhalb der ersten zehn bis zwanzig Minuten zeigen."

„Der Unterschied liegt in der Extraktionsmethode?" vergewisserte sich die stellvertretende Schulleiterin kritisch. Catriona bestätigte mit einem knappen Nicken und langte nach einem der gefüllten Becher. „Die braune, sämige Flüssigkeit ist das Ergebnis einer Auftrennung mittels Chromatographie; das farbschöne Blau verdanken wir Miß Grangers Ausschütteln, und dies hier –" sie deutete auf das Gefäß in ihrer Hand –„ ist die Folge einer Vakuumdestillation. Ich schlage vor, wir beginnen mit Miß Grangers Werk. Die optische Komponente ist faszinierend."

Sie wartete keine Zustimmung ab, sondern stellte ihren Becher ab und reichte Madam Pomfrey herausfordernd den bläulich-irisierenden Trank. Sie streifte kaum merklich Snapes Hand, die schlaff und kalt auf der Bettdecke lag, bevor sie sich einen Schritt zurückzog.

Im Hintergrund tauschten Draco und Hermione einen bangen Blick.

„Sedare nauseam", verfügte die Heilerin unterdessen vorsorglich, legte den Zauberstab auf den Nachttisch und schob dem Tränkemeister vorsichtig einen Arm unter den Nacken, nicht ohne zuvor einen Strohhalm in den Trank gehext zu haben. „Schlucken, Professor", sagte sie bestimmt. Snape sog die Flüssigkeit beinahe gierig durch den Trinkhalm; zum ersten Mal spürte Catriona die Verzweiflung, die in ihm loderte. Er hatte sich gleichgültig gegeben, als stürbe nicht er, sondern eine Person, mit der ihn nichts verband, als wissenschaftliches Interesse, doch jetzt kämpfte er verbissen darum, den rettenden Trank in sich aufzunehmen.

Poppy Pomfrey bot ihm Wasser zum Nachspülen an, aber Snape ruckte unwirsch mit dem Kopf. Ihr Zauber war gut gemeint gewesen, allerdings quälte ihn bereits jetzt wieder rasende Übelkeit.

„Ich fürchte, das war ein Mißerfolg", bekannte Poppy Pomfrey nach einer Weile bedrückt. Sie schwenkte den Zauberstab abermals, wie um ihre Diagnose zu bestätigen. „Oder fühlen Sie sich deutlich besser, Professor?"

Hermione Granger ballte die Hände so fest zur Faust, daß ihre Nägel dunkle Abdrücke im Fleisch hinterließen. Draco wirkte beinahe durchsichtig vor Blässe.

Ein winziges Kopfschütteln. Snape kräuselte die Brauen. „Weiter", verlangte er verbissen, fest entschlossen, sich nicht durch den Brechreiz überwältigen zu lassen.

„Versuchen wir dies", entschied Catriona mit gepreßter Kehle und reichte Dracos dickflüssige Essenz an Madam Pomfrey weiter, die sogleich einen Löffel beschwor und ihrem Patienten damit den bräunlichen Trank verabreichte.

Catriona verstärkte den brechreizstillenden Zauber, aber Snape quälte sich sichtlich. Was, wenn keiner der Tränke Erfolg zeigte? Sie wagte nicht, diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, zu gräßlich die unweigerliche Folge.

Snape hustete und kämpfte gegen das Würgen, das ihm in der Kehle saß. Schmale, feste Hände streichelten seine Schultern, bereit, ihn hochzureißen, damit er sich nicht verschluckte. Bei allen Furien, das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Er spürte plötzliche Wut in sich aufwallen, und ohne über die Kraft nachzudenken, die ihn dies vermutlich kosten würde, schüttelte er die Hände ab, fuhr auf und schrie: „Verdammt, wozu seid ihr Zauberer?! Wenn ich das Zeug erbreche, kann es nicht wirken. Mir ist hundeelend!"

Zu seiner Verblüffung drehte sich der Raum nur ein klein wenig, und er vermochte Gesichter völlig klar zu erkennen. Minerva McGonagall sah reichlich konsterniert drein, Albus Dumbledores besorgte Falten glätteten sich zu einem irritierenden Lächeln. Catrionas Augen wirkten fast dunkelgrün in dem matten Licht; er sah ihre Hände zittern. Madam Pomfrey jedoch wippte mit dem Zauberstab und bedachte ihn mit einem bemüht strengen Blick.

„Ich glaube, es wirkt bereits, Professor Snape", verkündete sie trocken. Ein glückliches Lächeln begann, sich über ihr gütiges Gesicht auszubreiten. „Offenbar müssen Sie die Übelkeit in Kauf nehmen."

„Bei allen Geistern", flüsterte Draco Malfoy im Hintergrund und schien sich kaum aufrecht halten zu können. „Wer hätte gedacht, daß mein häßliches Gebräu…" Er sprach nicht weiter, weil ihn Hermione ohne Vorwarnung umarmte und festhielt und er plötzlich alle Mühe hatte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm heiß in den Augen brannten. Er lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter. Ihr Haar roch nach Sommerblumen und frisch geschnittenem Gras.

Snape, dem die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit höchst unangenehm war, hüllte sich schützend in die Decke, wagte jedoch nicht, sich hinzulegen. Der Brechreiz war überwältigend, doch abgesehen davon fühlte er sich deutlich kräftiger als seit Monaten. Allein aufrecht zu sitzen wäre vor einer halben Stunde nicht denkbar gewesen.

„Möchte mir jemand erklären, welche Version augenscheinlich nützlich ist?" fragte er bissig und hielt nach Catriona Ausschau, von der er aber nur noch einen flüchtigen Schimmer ihres kupfernen Haares erhaschte, als sie hinter dem Paravent verschwand. Minerva McGonagall tauschte einen Blick mit dem Schuldirektor. In die Stille hinein sagte Hermione Granger: „Das war der Trank, der den durch Chromatographie getrennten Venusaugenextrakt enthält. Mr. Malfoy hat ihn gebraut."

Sie trat nach vorn, ihre Finger mit denen des jungen Malfoy verwoben. Snape wölbte eine Braue, und als erwachte Draco aus einem Traum, befreite er hastig seine Hand.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte der Tränkemeister ehrlich. Das Aufleuchten in Malfoys grauen Augen erfüllte ihn mit sentimentaler Freude. „Suchen Sie mich in meinem Büro auf, wenn es mir besser geht. Sie auch, Miß Granger. Ich pflege mich nicht vor Publikum zu bedanken."

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig, McGonagall schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf. Poppy Pomfrey mühte sich mit einer Zauberformel, die dem Kranken Erleichterung verschaffen sollte, aber Snape wurde noch blasser und schloß die Augen.

Während drinnen drei Zauberer mit vereinten Kräften versuchten, Snapes Unwohlsein einzudämmen, lehnte draußen auf dem Gang Catriona MacGillivray in einer Nische an der kalten Wand. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit stark und zuversichtlich sein müssen; nun, da Snape nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebte, sondern vielmehr ganz der Alte war, spürte sie die Last, die auf ihren Schultern lag, tonnenschwer. Sie rang nach Atem, sog gierig die kühle, ein wenig feuchte Luft ein, wie sie Snape seine erhoffte Rettung hatte trinken sehen. Trockener Husten würgte sie in der Kehle, und plötzlich entlud sich die Anspannung der letzten Wochen in einer Flut von Tränen, die sie überwältigte und beschämte.

„Um alles in der Welt, Miß MacGillivray! Er ist doch nicht…" Nymphadora Tonks, mit einem Talent, im ungünstigsten Moment zu erscheinen, hatte sie aufgespürt und wirkte betreten, erschreckt und voller Mitgefühl zugleich. Die reservierte, beherrschte Tränkemeisterin weinen zu sehen, war das letzte, das Tonks erwartet hatte. Natürlich zog sie daraus den einzig logischen Schluß.

MacGillivray winkte ab und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie die Brille abnahm und versuchte, sich möglichst rasch wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen. Gerade jetzt wäre sie für langes Haar, wie sie es zu Schulzeiten getragen hatte, dankbar gewesen. Es eignete sich perfekt, um das Gesicht dahinter zu verbergen – so mußte sie sich abwenden und sich im Schutze der Wand Augen und Nase trocknen.

„Soll ich… ich meine, kann ich irgendwas tun?" Tonks war rührend in ihrem verlegenen Wunsch, sie zu trösten. Zögerlich trat sie näher und strich der Älteren sacht über die Schulter. Höchst beruhigend, daß Snape am Leben war. Obwohl sie den zynischen Tränkemeister nicht sonderlich mochte, durchrieselte sie ungeahnte Erleichterung.

MacGillivray schluckte neue Tränen und zwang sich zur Konzentration auf die Begegnung mit der Aurorin. Er lebte. Sie hatten es geschafft. Kein Grund, in Tränen zu zerfließen.

„Wenn Sie gerade die Brille halten würden…". Catriona lächelte halb entschuldigend, verstaute das Taschentuch und zückte dafür den Zauberstab. Fasziniert beobachtete Tonks, wie die Tränkemeisterin mit einem Schwenk die Tränenspuren auf ihrem blassen Gesicht beseitigte und sodann die Brille einem geschickten Reinigungszauber unterwarf.

„Danke." Sie nahm die Sehhilfe entgegen und setzte sie auf. „Erkennen Sie mich wieder?" erkundigte sie sich trocken, aber ihre Hände zitterten, so daß sie sie rasch in den Taschen ihrer Robe verschwinden ließ.

„Tadellos wie man es von Ihnen gewöhnt ist", sagte Tonks weich. „Was halten Sie von einem Kaffee? Und dazu Schokoladenkuchen, den die Hauselfen heute früh gebacken haben. Ein Traum, ich hab schon probiert." Tonks grinste.

MacGillivray lächelte gerührt. „Ich habe lange kein so verlockendes Angebot mehr bekommen", sagte sie und strich sich die Robe glatt. „Es war wohl alles ein bißchen viel. Wir hatten Erfolg. Professor Snape geht es deutlich besser."

Nun, da sie sie aussprach, begann sie allmählich die Bedeutung der Worte in ihrer Gänze zu erfassen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war es ihnen gemeinschaftlich gelungen, den Kombinationsfluch aufzuheben. Severus Snape lebte und befand sich auf dem Weg der Genesung. Er würde ihr nicht genommen. Jetzt mußten sie nur noch mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern fertigwerden. _Nur noch_. Die Absurdität der Anforderung amüsierte Catriona gegen ihren Willen, und dennoch erschien es ihr, als hielte sie nichts mehr auf.

Ein Grinsen mußte sie verraten haben, denn Tonks legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte nachsichtig: „Ich geh schon mal voraus. Sie kennen bestimmt den kleinen Raum neben der Küche?"

Beide Frauen sahen sich vielsagend an, nickten, lachten. „Ich komme gleich nach", versprach die Schottin. „Vielen Dank."

„Nichts zu danken", winkte die junge Aurorin ab, schob die Hände in die Taschen ihrer abgewetzten Jeans und schlenderte pfeifend den Gang hinunter.

Catriona MacGillivray holte tief Atem und betrat die Krankenstation. Entgegen kamen ihr in verblüffender Eintracht Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger. „Der Professor schläft", verkündete die Schülerin glücklich, ein strahlendes Lächeln in den Augen. „Ohne Sie hätten wir das niemals geschafft."

„Ohne Sie auch nicht", gab Catriona das Kompliment pragmatisch zurück und stand sekundenlang stocksteif vor Überraschung, als ihr Hermione um den Hals fiel.

„Es war eine Freude, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten", sagte die Tränkemeisterin aus tiefstem Herzen. „Mit Ihnen selbstverständlich auch, Mr. Malfoy", setzte sie amüsiert hinzu, als sie Dracos verschlossenes Gesicht wahrnahm. „Wenige gehen so geschickt und intuitiv beim Brauen zu Werke. Ihre Eltern dürfen stolz auf Sie sein."

Sie schüttelte seine Hand, und er lächelte scheu, sah ihr jedoch nicht in die Augen.

„Wenn Sie mögen, lade ich Sie später nach Hogsmeade ein – oder auf eine Extrastunde im Labor."

Die Tränkemeisterin zwinkerte den beiden zu und wandte sich dem Paravent zu, hinter dem das Krankenbett stand. Sie spähte um die Ecke. Snapes Brust hob und senkte sich in gleichmäßigen, kräftigen Atemzügen. An seinen eingefallenen Wangen und der Blässe des Gesichtes erkannte man jedoch, wie schlecht es ihm noch vor Stunden gegangen war.

Auf Zehenspitzen trat sie zu ihm. Sein dunkles Haar kräuselte sich auf dem Weiß des Kopfkissens; er wirkte zerbrechlich, und sie mußte an sich halten, ihn nicht zu berühren. Das Wissen, den Raum verlassen zu können ohne die Furcht, ihn bei ihrer Rückkehr nicht lebend vorzufinden, euphorisierte sie. Es gab eine kleine Atempause, in der sie einfach nur Kaffee trinken und mit Tonks einen Schwatz halten würde. Danach konnte sie sich um Voldemort und den Trank kümmern, den sie für ihn gebraut hatte. Die ihr gesetzte Frist war beinahe um.

Catriona beugte sich nieder und hauchte einen Kuß auf Snapes Stirn. „Ich danke dir", flüsterte der Kranke kaum hörbar mit schlafverwaschener Stimme. „Du bedeutest mir alles."

Sie streichelte sein Haar zum Zeichen, daß er weiterschlafen sollte, aber ihr Herz hüpfte, und ein prickelndes Glücksgefühl rieselte durch ihre Adern.

Beschwingt lächelte sie im Gehen Dumbledore und McGonagall zu, die mit Poppy in deren Büro saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten, auf dem Tisch eine Flasche feinsten Edradour-Whiskys. Ihr Vater zeigte ebenfalls eine besondere Vorliebe für die kostbare Sorte aus der kleinsten Destille Schottlands – nicht zu Unrecht, wie Catriona fand. Plötzliche Sehnsucht nach ihrer Familie kämpfte sie mit intensiven Gedanken an ihre bevorstehende Aufgabe nieder. Ehe nicht alles erledigt war, durfte sie nicht einmal daran denken, Kontakt nach Hause aufzunehmen.

Nachdenklich, aber immer noch höchst erleichtert, stieg sie die Treppen zur Küche hinunter. Kaffee mit Tonks – überrascht stellte Catriona fest, daß sie sich ehrlich darauf freute.

xoxoxox

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" Hermione Granger war auf dem Gang stehengeblieben, als klar wurde, daß weder sie noch Draco ein festes Ziel hatten. Mitten in den Unterricht zu platzen, kam nicht in Frage, aber allein im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu hocken, war auch keine verlockende Aussicht. Natürlich konnte sie in die Bibliothek gehen. Bücher hatten ihr noch immer die Zeit vertrieben, doch irgendwie hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen immer mehr an Draco Malfoys Gesellschaft gewöhnt, und sie fragte sich im Stillen, was sie verband – wenn es überhaupt mehr war, als der Zweck, der nun erfüllt schien.

Als sie ihn im Überschwang der Erleichterung umarmte, hatte sich die Nähe beängstigend angenehm angefühlt, und er war nicht zurückgewichen. Natürlich befanden sie sich in einer Extremsituation, voller Anspannung, aber dennoch mußte sie sich eingestehen, daß sie sich auf eine seltsame Art zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

„Hast du einen Vorschlag?" Er musterte sie prüfend, bevor ein feines Lächeln seine Lippen kräuselte. Die Aussicht, noch etwas Zeit mit der Streberin Granger zu verbringen, erschien ihm deutlich einladender, als alle Alternativen, die ihm auf die Schnelle einfallen wollten. Zu seiner Verwunderung empfand er ihre Gegenwart nicht mehr als Ärgernis, sondern im Gegenteil auf eine erschreckende Weise anziehend.

„Wir könnten uns Tee aus der Küche holen und sehen, was es für Kuchen gibt", schlug Hermione leichthin vor. „Und dann ein bißchen rausgehen. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wie sich frische Luft anfühlt."

„Gar nicht, Madam Superschlau", zog Draco sie sofort auf. „Luft kannst du nicht _fühlen_. Hast du denn keine Präzision gelernt?" Geschmeidig wich er einem zornigen Seitenstüber aus. „Ich habe übrigens nicht vergessen, daß ich dich einladen wollte", ließ er sie stolz wissen. „Das bedarf allerdings einiger Planung. – Ich komme also mit in die Küche."

Aus dem kleinen Nebenraum, in dem sie schon einmal gegessen hatten, ertönten Lachen und Stimmen. Sofort verschloß sich Draco und setzte die kühle, abweisende Maske auf, die Hermione üblicherweise an ihm kannte. „Keine Panik", sagte sie leise und lauschte. „Erstens ist es weder verboten noch anrüchig, selbst in die Küche zu gehen", bemerkte sie bestimmt, „und zweitens sind das Miß MacGillivray und Tonks."

Draco sah nicht aus, als würde ihn auch nur eine der Aussagen zufriedenstellen. Was hatte die Tränkemeisterin ausgerechnet mit Tonks zu schaffen, seiner bestenfalls ungeliebten Cousine?

„Wir können bei mir essen", sagte er rasch. „Ich nehme dich mit." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: 'Um die Zeit ist niemand dort' und hoffte, daß ihm der Zufall keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

Hermione hob vielsagend die Brauen. Sie war erst neulich im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gewesen, hatte sich aber nicht besonders wohlgefühlt im _Feindesland_, wie es Ron zweifellos ausgedrückt hätte. Trotz ihrer Verärgerung vermißte sie die Freunde.

„Warte mal", befand sie nach kurzem Nachdenken, „ich habe eine Idee."

Draco beobachtete mißtrauisch vom Küchenausgang, wie sie mit einem der Hauselfen sprach.

„Hab ich mir's doch gedacht", sagte sie zufrieden, als sie ihn heranwinkte. „Es gibt hier unten mehrerer solcher kleinen Räume. Keeny hat sogar einen mit Sofa. Er sagt, da treffen sich immer mal die Vertrauensschüler, um ungestört Brag oder Whist zu spielen. Hättest du das gedacht?" Sie grinste. „Für uns gerade richtig."

Der Hauself führte sie durch die Küche in einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum mit einem dunkelroten Sofa und zwei Sesseln, die um einen niedrigen Tisch standen. Eilfertig servierte er Tee, Schokoladenkuchen und zwei Schüsselchen mit frischem Obstsalat, die Draco ein pikiertes „Wozu das denn?" entlockten.

„Für deine und meine Gesundheit", klärte ihn Hermione selbstzufrieden auf. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und entzündete die Kerze, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand. „Sag bloß, bei euch gibt es nichts Gesundes?!"

„Doch, immerzu, das ist es ja gerade. Mutter kann sehr nachdrücklich werden, wenn es um Obst und Gemüse geht." Draco seufzte, und Hermione nickte mitfühlend. Die Absurdität der Situation verlieh ihr einen fast draufgängerischen Mut. Hätte ihr jemand noch vor wenigen Tagen prophezeit, daß sie heute hier mit Draco Malfoy bei Tee und Kuchen sitzen würde und sich dabei ausgesprochen wohlfühlen würde, sie hätte nicht gezögert, ihn für übergeschnappt zu erklären.

„Was machen deine Eltern nochmal?" erkundigte er sich und warf ihr einen aufmerksamen Blick zu. Wie seltsam, hier mit einer Muggelgeborenen zu sitzen und über solche Dinge zu plaudern. Eigentlich hatte er die Frage aus reiner Höflichkeit gestellt, aber nun, da sie ihm erklärte, wie Nichtzauberer Zähne behandelten, fand er sich ehrlich interessiert.

„Ich würde verrückt werden, wenn ich nicht zaubern könnte", gestand er offen. „Wie kommt man nur als Muggel zurecht?"

Sein offensichtliches Entsetzen amüsierte Hermione. „Wenn du es nicht anders kennst, vermißt du auch nichts", belehrte sie ihn freundlich. „Außerdem kannst du vieles auch ohne Magie bewerkstelligen." Er sah dermaßen skeptisch drein, daß sie einräumte: „Aber toller ist es natürlich mit Zauberei."

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht. Er verspeiste hungrig das letzte Stück seines Kuchens und machte sich mit gebührender Geste über den Obstsalat her. Sie brauchte nicht zu wissen, daß er taglang kaum etwas hatte essen können. „Hast du gehört, Miß MacGillivray hat uns nach Hogsmeade eingeladen", sagte er nach dem ersten Löffel und schlug mit nachdenklichem Gesicht ein Bein über das andere.

„Oder ins Labor", erinnerte Hermione streng, sich das Lachen verbeißend. Der Blick, den Draco ihr zuwarf, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, in welchem Geisteszustand er sie wähnte. „Klar doch", sagte er bedeutungsschwer, „nach wochenlanger Klausur und soviel Kesseldämpfen, daß meine Lungen noch bis zum nächsten Jahr genug haben, träume ich _natürlich_ als erstes von einer Zusatzstunde Tränkekunde. Geniale Idee."

Er rollte die Augen, war aber nicht wirklich verärgert, denn als Hermione mit todernster Miene „Finde ich nämlich auch", spöttelte, konnte er nicht anders, als ihren Humor mit einem Grinsen zu honorieren.

„Hoffentlich hat Professor Snape nichts dagegen", wandte er nach einigem Überlegen besorgt ein. „Bei ihm sollen wir uns ja auch noch melden." Die Vorstellung gereichte nicht zu seiner Beruhigung, obwohl es so ausgesehen hatte, als hätte der Tränkemeister ihm den Faux pas verziehen.

„Wenn es ihm besser geht", winkte Hermione ab. „Sollen wir mal frische Luft _fühlen_ gehen?"

Ein aufregendes Prickeln kroch ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, als Dracos graue Augen sie belustigt musterten. Würde er sich jetzt zurückziehen, weil die Gefahr, mit ihr gesehen zu werden, zu groß war? Er schien tatsächlich den Schaden abzuwägen, der seinem Ruf entstehen mochte, wenn er in Begleitung einer Muggelgeborenen über das Schulgelände spazierte. Enttäuscht preßte sie die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich geh wohl besser allein", sagte sie gepreßt und schob beim Aufstehen scharrend den Sessel zurück.

Draco zog die Brauen hoch. „Geduldig bist du nicht gerade", stellte er säuerlich fest. „Hast du es so eilig?"

Das Lächeln, das sich von ihren Mundwinkeln über ihr hübsches Gesicht ausbreitete und schließlich ihre Augen erreichte, gefiel ihm ausnehmend gut. Er mußte an sich halten, ihr nicht den Arm zu bieten. Sie sollte sich schließlich nicht zuviel einbilden.

Hermione schien aber auch ohne diese Geste zufrieden. Gelöst hüpfte sie die Treppen hinauf und lief hinaus, als habe man sie aus monatelanger Gefangenschaft befreit.

Hier endet Kapitel einundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	22. Euphorie

_Der Fluch, der Snape bedroht hatte, ist gebannt. Außer Gefahr sind aber weder er noch MacGillivray. Man erinnere sich beispielsweise an den Werwolftrank, dessen Einsatz noch bevorsteht._

_Besten Dank an Slytherene fürs Betalesen und an Leona fürs Kommentieren! Gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 22: Euphorie

„Was kommt als nächstes?" erkundigte sich Nymphadora Tonks, während sie genüßlich an ihrem Glas schnupperte. Nach Kaffee und dem versprochenen Schokoladenkuchen waren die beiden Frauen zur Feier des Tages zu gehaltvolleren Getränken übergegangen. Catriona hatte augenzwinkernd zwei Gläser Craigellachie bestellt und war mindestens so überrascht gewesen wie Tonks, als der Hauself tatsächlich die gewünschte Whiskysorte brachte.

„Mein Ultimatum läuft übermorgen aus." Die Tränkemeisterin schwenkte nachdenklich ihr Glas. „Dann muß ich zu ihm zurückkehren, damit er meinen Werwolftrank testen kann", berichtete sie überraschend freimütig. „Ihnen ist klar, in was für eine Lage mich das bringt?"

Sie durchbohrte Tonks mit einem scharfen Blick. Die junge Aurorin seufzte.

„Wenn Sie dem Orden etwas verraten, weiß Voldemort, von wem der Tipp kam", sagte sie bedrückt. „Wenn nicht, nehmen Sie den Tod vieler Unschuldiger in Kauf. Ich sehe das Problem."

Catriona leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug und stellte es geräuschvoll auf dem Holztisch ab.

„Ich weiß nicht, was er plant", gab sie zu bedenken, „aber ich bin sicher, daß es ein Racheakt für die Gegenwehr auf der Konzertveranstaltung wird." Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Stunden schlafen", überlegte sie laut, obwohl sie nicht erschöpft wirkte, sondern vielmehr hellwach durch nimmermüde Gedanken.

Tonks leerte ihr eigenes Glas und rieb sich die Hände. „Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag", sagte sie mit blitzenden Augen. „Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Rundflug? Hilft mir immer, wenn ich einen klaren Kopf brauche."

MacGillivray sah sie einen Moment lang an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren, dann erinnerte sie sich an jene Nacht, in der ihr die Aurorin bei Wind und Wetter auf dem Besen begegnet war. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als hielte sie den Ritt für puren Spaß.

„Ich bin keine gute Fliegerin", gestand Catriona mit einem bedauernden Unterton in der Stimme, der Tonks ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Ich schon", befand sie nicht ohne Stolz. „Sie sind herzlich eingeladen."

MacGillivray zögerte nur einen Atemzug lang. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas nur zur Zerstreuung getan?

„Dankend angenommen", sagte sie entschlossen. Ein gezielter Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte die lange Robe in eine hüftlange Jacke, aus deren Taschen sie bunte, gestrickte Handschuhe zu Tage förderte.

Tonks verbiß sich ein Lachen. „Etwa selbstgemacht?" Die reservierte Tränkemeisterin mit Stricknadeln – ein Bild für Götter.

„Selbst geschenkt bekommen", lächelte die Schottin milde. „Meine Großmutter bestrickt die ganze Familie."

Hastig verdrängte sie die aufkommenden Gedanken an die alte Dame, die den ganzen Winter über Handarbeiten am Kamin zu verrichten pflegte. Für Sehnsucht und Heimweh gab es keinen Platz. Zuerst galt es, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

„Meine Mutter strickt", erklärte Tonks, als sei dies eine Fähigkeit, die sie selbst unter keinen Umständen jemals beherrschen würde. „Bereit? – Accio Feuerblitz, Westtor."

Der Besen schwebte bereits einladend am befohlenen Ausgang, als die beiden Frauen eintrafen. Noch war es hell genug, um deutlich das polierte Holz und die perfekt getrimmten Birkenzweige zu erkennen.

„Jetzt wäre vermutlich der Moment, etwas Kluges anzumerken", stellte die Tränkemeisterin mit selbstironischer Sachlichkeit fest. „Leider habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung von Besen. Ich könnte nur sagen 'Sieht beeindruckend aus'."

„Jede Art von Bewunderung ist willkommen", lachte Tonks und stieg auf. „Das ist ein Rennbesen, Marke Feuerblitz, das wendigste, beste Modell, das es zur Zeit gibt. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er liest, was ich denke. Außerdem hat er eine vorzügliche Sitzpolsterung. Nur keine Scheu."

Zufrieden nahm die Aurorin zur Kenntnis, wie sich MacGillivray hinter ihr einrichtete.

„Festhalten!" rief sie nach einem Moment der Besinnung, und sofort schloß der Feuerblitz beinahe senkrecht in den grauen Himmel. Sie drehte eine ausladende Runde um den Schwarzen See, beschleunigte und stieß dann wie ein Raubvogel nach unten auf die klare Wasseroberfläche, nur um im allerletzten Moment beizudrehen und den Besen wieder hochzureißen.

„Alles klar da hinten?" rief sie übermütig über die Schulter. Normalerweise verhielten sich Gäste nie so verdächtig still.

„Aber ja!" ertönte MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent, heiser vor Begeisterung. „Unglaublich toll!"

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht in den vollen Wind, der ihre Haare zauste, in den Augen biß und ein Gefühl unendlicher Freiheit vermittelte. Kein Wunder, daß Tonks die wilden Ritte auf dem Besen so schätzte. Der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit erfaßte auch Catriona sofort. Alle Gedanken, die sie nicht hatten loslassen wollen, wurden von der Euphorie hinfort gespült, die sich ihrer ungestüm bemächtigte. Adrenalin toste durch ihre Adern. Für den Augenblick zählte nichts außer dem hehren Gefühl absoluter Unabhängigkeit, der Abkehr von allen Zwängen, einer Existenz fernab jeglicher Regeln.

Als die Landschaft in dem milchigen Grau des Zwielichts zu verschwimmen begann, kehrte Tonks in einem ausladenden Bogen zum Schloß zurück. Sie flog an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und landete souverän direkt vor dem etwas abseits gelegenen Westtor.

„Und?" fragte sie erwartungsvoll und beäugte die Tränkemeisterin neugierig. MacGillivrays feingeschnittenes Gesicht überzog eine frische Röte; ihre Augen strahlten. Mit flinken Fingern strubbelte sie vergebens die windwirren Haare, brachte sie jedoch nur mehr in Unordnung. Ob sie am Ende ihrer Dschungelexpeditionen ähnlich abenteuerlich aussah?

„Wow." Catriona gab die Frisur auf und rieb sich die Hände. „Das war deutlich besser als Schlaf."

Tonks lachte. „Das meine ich auch", befand sie selbstbewußt. „Wenn ich sonst noch was tun kann…"

MacGillivray gab vor, angestrengt nachzudenken, dann sagte sie ernsthaft: „Vielen Dank für diese grandiose Pause vom Alltag. Bis morgen."

Mit einem ungewohnt warmen Lächeln verschwand sie durch die Tür und verschmolz mit den Schatten, die die Fackeln auf den Gang warfen.

xoxoxox

Ursprünglich hatte sie vorgehabt, nach einer heißen Dusche in Snapes Unterlagen noch ein wenig über den von ihm konzipierten Werwolftrank zu lesen, doch stattdessen lenkte sie ihre Schritte zur Krankenstation. Sie hielt inne, bevor sie klopfte – ein Atemzug Besinnung, in dem sie die irrationale Furcht niederkämpfte, es könne ihm wieder schlechter gehen.

Poppy Pomfrey schien gerade mit einer kleinen Inventur beschäftigt, denn sie stand vor ihrem Medizinschrank und notierte mit spitzer Feder Ziffern und Abkürzungen in ein ledergebundenes Büchlein. Als sie MacGillivray gewahr wurde, lächelte sie milde und deutete mit dem Federkiel wortlos auf den Paravent.

Snape lag mit erhöhtem Oberkörper im Bett, neben sich ein Lämpchen, vor sich ein schwebendes Buch, in das er augenscheinlich vertieft war. Gegen ihren Willen überfiel Catriona unbändige Heiterkeit.

„Du bist unverbesserlich", teilte sie ihm mit, aber ihr Lächeln verriet unendliche Erleichterung.

Snape wandte den Blick von der Lektüre zu ihr und musterte sie einen langen Moment ohne zu blinzeln. Seine dunklen Augen fesselten die ihren; er schien sich nicht sattsehen zu können an dem Menschen, der vor ihm stand.

„Ich bin erst seit kurzem wach", sagte er langsam. „Ich dachte, Lesen lenkt mich ab, aber alles, woran ich denken konnte, warst du."

Goldenes Glück strömte durch MacGillivrays Nervenbahnen, als sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte und ihn fest in die Arme nahm. Sie konnte seine Rippen durch das Nachthemd spüren, aber sein Atem ging ruhig. Er atmete tief ihren vertrauten Duft, berauschte sich an dem Gefühl, ihr so nahe zu sein und drängte die Sorge um sie gewaltsam zurück. Stattdessen gewann in ihren Armen ein gleichsam fremdes und natürliches Gefühl die Oberhand – Erleichterung. Dank ihrer Hilfe hatte er überlebt und war aus der Opferrolle befreit worden. Nun stand es zumindest theoretisch in seiner Macht, sie vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr echten Tatendrang empfunden, wie oft im Tagewerk nur Last und Pflicht gesehen? Für sie lohnte der Einsatz. Für sie, erkannte er verblüfft, war er breit, alles aufzugeben, alles zu tun.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, daß es geklappt hat", sagte MacGillivray gerade und spielte mit einer dunklen Strähne seines Haares. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich."

Snape streichelte ihre Handgelenke. „Wie viele Tage bleiben mir?" erkundigte er sich schließlich, unfähig, über die eigene Erleichterung zu sprechen.

Catriona bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. „_Mein_ Ultimatum läuft in zwei Tagen aus", gab sie in einem Ton bekannt, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Snape ließ den angehaltenen Atem zischend entweichen. „Ich will nicht, daß du dich erneut in solche Gefahr begibst", sagte er eindringlich. „Es genügt, was du bisher meinetwegen erdulden mußtest." Er senkte den Kopf, sichtlich beschämt.

MacGillivray umfaßte seine knochigen Finger. „Hör mir zu, Severus", verlangte sie sanft, aber mit jener Bestimmtheit, die sie auszustrahlen pflegte, wenn ihr etwas besonders am Herzen lag. Widerstrebend fanden seine dunklen Augen die ihren. „Du konntest nicht vorhersehen, daß man dich verfluchen würde, ebensowenig, wie du Einfluß auf die Handlungen des Dunklen Lords nehmen kannst. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Jetzt kommt es darauf an, bis zum Ende intelligent zu taktieren."

In den Tiefen seines Blickes geriet etwas in Unordnung, doch er zwang sich, in gemäßigter Lautstärke zu einzuwenden: „Sei nicht leichtsinnig, Caít. Wenn er will, vernichtet er dich mit einem Fingerschnippen." Mit einem Ruck wandte er den Kopf ab und fügte sehr leise hinzu: „Ich wüßte nicht, wie ich dann weitermachen sollte."

MacGillivray rückte näher zu ihm. Sie hauchte einen Kuß in seine Halsbeuge, aber ihre Stimme klang unnachgiebig, als sie betonte: „Ich bin einzig hier, weil der Dunkle Lord mir die Chance gegeben hat, etwas zu tun, das er nicht kann: nach Hogwarts gehen und dich zurückbringen – nicht, daß er glauben würde, es könnte mir gelingen."

Snape seufzte hörbar. „Du denkst, er ist so erfreut über deinen Erfolg, daß du freie Hand hast?" warf müde ein. „Er ist unberechenbar; sicher kannst du dir niemals sein." Einem Impuls folgend zog er sie eng an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Minutenlang schwiegen beide, betört von dem Luxus, einander so nahe sein zu dürfen.

„Er will deinen Werwolftrank testen, nicht wahr?" erkundigte er sich schließlich und löste sich von ihr. „Ich habe ihn immer frisch bereitet. Deine abgewandelte Version ruht nun schon fast eine Woche. Verstehst du nicht, in welche Sorge mich das erst versetzt?"

Catriona nickte ernsthaft. „Vertrau mir, Severus", sagte sie jedoch und drückte seine Hand. Er brauchte nicht zu wissen, daß ihr selbst nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken war. Voldemort würde den Trank zu einem bedeutenden Racheakt einsetzen. Wenn dieser durch ihre Schuld fehlschlug, durfte sie mit keiner Gnade rechnen. Wenn er jedoch gelang…

„Es gibt ein viel bedeutenderes Dilemma", eröffnete sie Snape mit gedämpfter Stimme und ignorierte seine ironisch gewölbten Brauen. Er hatte offenbar den Gedanken nicht zu Ende gedacht. „Wenn mein Trank die gewünschte Wirkung zeigt, wird es ein Gemetzel geben."

Sie machte eine Pause, um Snapes Reaktion abzuwarten, doch der Tränkemeister zuckte nur die Schultern.

„So ist es", bestätigte er leidenschaftslos. „Das ist der Preis."

MacGillivray, die eben noch damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Hand zu streicheln, hielt jäh inne. Sie nahm sich Zeit, sein Gesicht zu studieren, das so unbewegt und blaß wie ihres aufgewühlt und rot war. Hatte er sich niemals die Frage gestellt, ob es nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gab, ein paar Unschuldige zu retten?

„Gewissensbisse nützen dir nichts", sagte er kühl, aber ohne Spott. „Für die Sache müssen Opfer gebracht werden. Wenn der Orden eingreift, ist alles verloren – und wir tot."

Seine Züge blieben unlesbar, doch in seinen Augen erkannte sie eine solche Traurigkeit, daß Scham brennend in ihr aufwallte. Natürlich sah er sich immer wieder mit der Entscheidung konfrontiert, Leben zu opfern, um seine Position nicht zu gefährden und den Fortbestand des Ordens zu ermöglichen. Schon als sie ihm assistiert hatte, war von vornherein klargewesen, daß Voldemort den Trank nicht zu Anschauungszwecken in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Jetzt, da es sich um ihr eigenes Werk handelte, überkamen sie plötzlich die unbequemen Gedanken, die Snape vermutlich bei fast jeder Aktion begleiteten? Verärgert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es stand ihr nicht zu, mit dem Überschwang des Neulings über Snapes Weg zu richten. Tatsächlich verstand sie seinen Pragmatismus besser als jeder andere. Oft genug machte sie selbst davon Gebrauch und hatte es bisher nie bereut.

„Du hast recht", sagte sie deshalb sachlich und trat die Flucht nach vorn an. „Am liebsten wäre es mir, wir brächten die Sache schnell hinter uns. Malfoy erwartet mich sicher nicht vor Ablauf der Frist – umso überraschter wird er sein. Und der Dunkle Lord auch. Ich glaube, wir punkten mit solcher Zuschaustellung von Mut."

Keine Unsicherheit schwang in ihrer Stimme; ihre Augen blitzten draufgängerisch. Snape, der eigentlich etwas einwenden wollte, vermochte sich nicht von dem Farbspiel in ihrem Blick loszureißen. _Dich zu verlieren, Caít…_

„Von mir aus gehen wir morgen", sagte er jedoch ruhig. Ihre Art, unangenehme Dinge nicht auf die lange Bank zu schieben, nahm ihn noch weiter für sie ein.

„Und ja, ich fühle mich gut genug", setzte er mit ironischem Lächeln hinzu. Catriona grinste und setzte sich so, daß er sich mit dem Rücken gegen sie lehnen konnte.

„Ein paar Regeln noch", sagte er gebieterisch, in Gedanken bereits beim Ablauf des kommenden Tages. Ihre provokant hochgezogenen Brauen entgingen ihm, nicht jedoch ihr despektierliches Prusten.

„Erstens", sagte er unangefochten, „weiß Malfoy nichts von uns, und dabei wird es auch bleiben. Zweitens: Laß dich nicht hinreißen. Auch wenn du dich noch so sicher fühlst, der Verlierer bist immer du."

„Drittens?" unterbrach ihn MacGillivray gutmütig-spöttisch, um dem Monolog die Ereignisschwere zu nehmen.

„Drittens", vollendete Snape würdevoll und betonte jede Silbe, „gehen wir nicht, bevor ich dir nicht ein paar Kniffe gezeigt habe. Deine Okklumentik ist wirklich nichts, womit du prahlen könntest. Morgen früh, mein Quartier."

Ihr Lachen perlte frisch wie Wasser aus einer klaren Quelle. „Glaubst du, Madam Pomfrey entläßt dich rechtzeitig?" scherzte sie und sprang mit einem Satz vom Bett.

Snapes Blick ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er dafür schon sorgen würde.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte sie lächelnd und neigte sich noch einmal so dicht zu ihm, daß er die Maserung im Schwanz der kleinen Eidechse erkennen konnte, die den Steg ihrer Brille zierte. Als ihre Lippen sich berührten, durchzuckte ihn zum ersten Mal der Widerhall echter Euphorie. Sekundenlang vermochte er in dem köstlichen Gefühl zeit- und sorgenfreien Glücks zu schwelgen, und als sie gegangen war, schien die Verantwortung, die auf seinen Schultern lastete, plötzlich viel weniger schwer.

xoxoxox

Die zwölfte Stunde war lange vorüber, als zwei Gestalten in langen Reiseumhängen das Schloß verließen, um die Apparitionssperre zu überwinden.

Nach zweieinhalb Stunden intensiver Unterweisung hatte Snape Catriona stirnrunzelnd bescheinigt, ihre Methoden seien zwar in höchstem Maße erratisch und keinesfalls lege artis, aber (und dies nötigte ihm gegen seinen Willen einen grantigen Respekt ab) überraschend wirkungsvoll. Außerdem erwies sie sich als gelehrige Schülerin, die sofort den Sinn hinter der Anweisung erkannte, niemals bloßes Nichts zu bieten, wenn man sich genötigt sah, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Dies erweckte nur gefährliche Neugier. Er riet ihr, sich einen ordentlichen Vorrat an „Ablenkbildern" zurechtzulegen, auf den sie jederzeit problemlos zugreifen konnte. Auf diese Weise ließen sich auch erfahrene Legilimentiker zumindest eine Weile täuschen.

Als er befand, mehr könne sich auch eine fähige Schülerin in der kurzen Zeit nicht merken, meldeten sie sich bei Dumbledore und McGonagall ab. Catriona überlief noch jetzt eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie an den Blick dachte, den die alte Verwandlungslehrerin ihnen mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte – tief und eindringlich, als sähe sie ihr direkt ins Herz hinein. Gewiß fiel es ihr nicht leicht, sie in die Ungewißheit ziehen zu lassen, aber ihr blieb nichts, als ihnen zu vertrauen und das Beste zu hoffen.

MacGillivray hob die Augen sehnsüchtig gen Himmel. Grauweiße Wolken trieben scheinbar gemächlich dem Horizont zu, und sie hing dem Gefühl berauschender Freiheit nach, das Tonks ihr durch den Ritt auf dem Besen verschafft hatte. Wenn sie dies so bald als möglich zu wiederholen hoffte, nahm sie sich besser in Acht.

„Bereit?" unterbrach Snapes Stimme ihre Träumerei. Catriona holte tief Atem und nickte. Zu viele Gedanken führten zu unbeherrschbarer Sorge, und sie hatte nicht vor, sich in Grübeleien zu verstricken. Für ihre Tatkraft bewunderten sie sogar ihre Brüder, die wie alle MacGillivrays keine Zauderei kannten.

Sie faßte Snapes Hand, und er erwiderte den Druck zuversichtlicher, als ihm zumute war.

„Bis gleich", sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern, ließ ihn los und disapparierte.

Snape traf sie vor dem Haupttor des großzügig angelegten Malfoyschen Wohnsitzes. Zufrieden nahm er zur Kenntnis, daß ihn die Apparition nicht geschwächt hatte. Sogar das typische, kurze Schwindelgefühl, das sich den rasanten Ortswechseln zumeist anschloß, fehlte heute. Nach schier endloser Zeit der Einschränkungen kam es einer Offenbarung gleich, nicht bei jeder Handlung daran erinnert zu werden, wie wenig leistungsfähig der Körper war.

Er begab sich zur rechten Torseite, wo in den grauen Stein eine blanke Messingglocke eingelassen war, die er nun mit seinem Zauberstab einmal berührte.

Catriona hatte dem darunter befindlichen Rahmen eine reine Schmuckfunktion beigemessen, doch als sich aus dem Stein das freundliche Gesicht eines Hauselfen zu formen begann, erkannte sie den wahren Nutzen. Mit ausgesprochen höflicher Geste erkundigte sich der Elfenkopf nach dem Begehr der Besucher.

„Sag Mr. Malfoy, Miß MacGillivray und Severus Snape wünschen ihn zu sprechen", befahl der Tränkemeister und verfolgte aufmerksam, wie sich die Platte glättete und nichts als der leere Rahmen übrig blieb.

„Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, versah den Dienst noch ein anderer", bemerkte er nachdenklich. „Dessen Manieren ließen allerdings zu wünschen übrig."

MacGillivray grinste, obgleich sie eher Mitleid mit den Kreaturen empfand, die das Pech hatten, für Lucius Malfoy arbeiten zu müssen.

„Bitte treten Sie ein", sagte da das lautlos zurückgekehrte Steingesicht beflissen, und eine bisher verborgene Pforte schwang auf.

„Lucius hat Sinn für Ökonomie", stellte Snape amüsiert fest. „Wozu das Haupttor öffnen lassen, wenn wir doch zu Fuß kommen?"

Catriona entging nicht, daß er die Schultern straffte, bevor er den kiesbestreuten Weg betrat. Sie folgte ihm ruhig und interessiert. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihr erst kürzlich einen Teil seines Anwesens gezeigt, aber ein zweiter Blick tat der Schönheit der malerischen Anlage, die ebenso Park- wie Gartenmerkmale verkörperte, keinen Abbruch.

Ein üppig verzierter Springbrunnen plätscherte leise, und Catriona wollte schon lächelnd daran vorübergehen, als die Wasserspenderin ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Den Kopf kokett geneigt, balancierte sie graziös auf einer Kugel, während sich ein wohldosierter Schwall aus ihrem Krug in das marmorne Becken ergoß. Ihr Haar war aufgesteckt und ließ eine entzückende Halslinie erkennen. Catrionas Augenmerk galt jedoch den Gesichtszügen, die die sonst übliche klassische Schönheit vermissen ließen und dennoch mit ihrer Ausdruckskraft den Betrachter in ihren Bann zogen. Die Nase wirkte ein wenig zu lang, die Brauen zu streng, aber die schmalen Lippen lächelten so ansteckend über derartige Nichtigkeiten, daß einem nichts anderes übrig blieb, als einzustimmen.

„Ungewöhnlich", kommentierte Snape höflich, jedoch ohne echtes Interesse.

Catriona grinste listig. „Allerdings", bestätigte sie genüßlich. „Vor allem, weil mir die Dame keine Unbekannte ist."

Ihre Edelsteinaugen funkelten hinter den Brillengläsern. Snape, überrascht von soviel Enthusiasmus, wölbte verständnislos die linke Braue.

„Das ist die Agentin meines Bruders, die er verehrt hat, bis herauskam, daß sie vergeben ist. Jetzt verehrt er nur noch ihren Geschäftssinn."

Ein heiteres Lachen ließ ihr Gesicht erstrahlen. „Armadal ist Bildhauer", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, als Snape die Stirn runzelte. „Einst das sprichwörtliche schwarze Schaf der Familie, reißt sich die Hautevolee mittlerweile um seine Werke. Ich sehe, Lucius Malfoy hat Sinn für Kunst."

Der hintergründige Ausdruck, den sie zur Schau trug, ließ keinen Schluß darüber zu, wie sie die Bemerkung gemeint hatte, und Snape erinnerte sich verlegen, daß er noch immer kaum etwas über ihre Familie wußte.

„Ich dachte, deine Brüder seien alle nichtmagisch", wandte er ein, denn daß Lucius Malfoy aktiv Muggelkunst erwarb, erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich.

Catriona winkte ab. „Sicher", bestätigte sie gelassen und gleichzeitig ein wenig stolz. „Armadal verkauft nur unter Pseudonym. Künstler eben." Ein lakonisches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Laß uns weitergehen, bevor Malfoy mißtrauisch wird", empfahl sie jedoch ernsthaft und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes voran.

Die prachtvolle Eingangstür öffnete sich wie von Zauberhand, noch bevor Snape den massiven Drachen berühren konnte, der als Türklopfer diente. „Das ist in der Tat unerwarteter Besuch", erklang Lucius Malfoys geschliffener Akzent aus der Eingangshalle. „Wenigen gelingt es, mich so oft in Folge zu überraschen, Miß MacGillivray."

In vollendeter Höflichkeit küßte er die Hand der Tränkemeisterin, bevor er Snape aufmerksam musterte. „Severus", sagte er kühl. „Der Dunkle Lord war höchst unglücklich über deinen Verlust. Daß ihr mit solchen Erfolgsmeldungen einen Tag früher kommt, ist ein kluger Schachzug." Er kräuselte die Lippen in Andeutung eines widerwilligen Lächelns. Snape gab den Blick ruhig zurück, darum bemüht, weniger abweisend zu wirken, als er es sich im Kontakt mit anderen angewöhnt hatte. Malfoy war einst ein guter Freund gewesen, einer der wenigen, die Snape wirklich schätzte. Er zumindest hatte nicht vor, sich das niedere Spiel um Macht und Ansehen zu eigen zu machen.

„Wir sollten nicht hier herumstehen, wenn der Salon um so vieles einladender ist", befand Malfoy mit einem Anflug von Ironie und deutete auf die Flügeltür zu seiner Rechten. Ohne, daß er den Zauberstab hätte bemühen müssen, sprang sie lautlos auf und gab den Weg nach drinnen frei. Im Kamin loderte ein behagliches Feuer; weiches Licht durchflutete den Raum. Ein hellblonder Kopf hob sich von einem Pergament. Der Goldfasanenkiel, mit dem Narcissa Malfoy geschrieben hatte, schwebte graziös an seinen Platz auf der rechten Seite des kostbaren Rosenholzsekretärs. Sie selbst aber erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und lächelte, als käme ihr der Besuch höchst gelegen.

„Was für eine angenehme Überraschung", sagte sie, doch ihre Stimme blieb kühl. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz." Sie deutete auf die Sitzecke am Kamin. Die schweren Polster kündeten von Reichtum, aber Malfoy schien auf Bequemlichkeit nicht verzichten zu wollen. Snape erinnerte sich an endlose Winterabende, die er in angeregter Konversation mit Lucius und manchmal auch Narcissa verbracht hatte. Eine Ewigkeit war seither vergangen.

Catriona wartete, bis Snape sich steif gesetzt hatte, bevor sie sich selbst in einem Sessel niederließ. Mrs. Malfoy schnippte einmal mit dem Zauberstab, und sofort begannen zwei eifrige Hauselfen, den Tisch zu decken. Tatsächlich war es beinahe fünf Uhr – auch im Hause Malfoy Zeit, den Nachmittagstee einzunehmen.

Sie schenkte zuerst den Gästen und dann ihrem Mann ein und reichte eine aufwendig bemalte Porzellanschale mit feinstem Gebäck herum.

Catriona beobachtete, wie Snape, der Süßigkeiten kaum mehr abgewinnen konnte als sie, augenscheinlich hungrig probierte und in gänzlich ungewohnter Eloquenz lobte: „Exquisit, Narcissa. Ein Lob an die Küche."

Die Hausherrin neigte huldvoll den Kopf und lächelte unbestimmt. Ihr blondes Haar war zu einem raffinierten Gebilde aufgesteckt, und in dem eisblauen Kleid, das sie trug, wirkte sie so unantastbar schön, daß sich MacGillivray unwillkürlich enger in ihre nicht mehr ganz neue Robe hüllte, die sie wie üblich locker über Hose und Pullover trug. Im Grunde mochte sie die Plänkeleien mit Lucius Malfoy, aber seine Frau versprühte einen derart eisigen, undurchschaubaren Charme, daß es sie fröstelte.

„Was hört man denn so aus Hogwarts?" warf Lucius ein, als hätte er Catrionas Gedanken erraten.

„Ich müßte lügen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte die Tränkemeisterin, erleichtert, daß er die Gesprächsführung übernommen hatte. „Die meiste Zeit stand ich im Labor." Blitzschnell überlegte sie, ob es klug war, die herausragende Leistung seines Sohnes bei Snapes Rettung zu erwähnen. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war den Jungen für Voldemort interessant zu machen, aber Lucius würde von Dracos Heldentat ohnehin erfahren. Ebensogut konnte sie hier und jetzt die Katze aus dem Sack lassen.

„Draco war mir übrigens eine große Hilfe", sagte sie leichthin und beschwor Snape mit einem nur für ihn erkenntlichen, raschen Blick, das Reden ihr zu überlassen.

Malfoy lächelte das höfliche Lächeln des Uneingeweihten, so daß Catriona rasch fortfuhr: „Sie wissen ja, daß Professor Snape von den Verrätern um Alison Tichenor verflucht wurde. Ohne die Hilfe Ihres Sohnes stünde er vermutlich jetzt nicht hier. Draco hat mir unter bemerkenswertem Einsatz im Labor assistiert." Zufrieden nahm sie den stolzen Zug war, der in Malfoys stahlgraue Augen trat. „Mein Sohn hat offenbar eine Begabung für Zaubertränke", sagte er, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Standesdünkel und Anerkennung. „Nicht wahr, Severus?"

Snape stellte seine Teetasse lautlos ab. „Er stellt sich geschickt an", bestätigte er ruhig. „Außerdem scheint es ihm Freude zu machen. Ich kann ihn nur ermuntern, wenn ihm daran liegt." Er lächelte ein wenig spöttisch. „Und natürlich kamen mir seine Fähigkeiten gerade jetzt sehr recht", setzte er trocken hinzu. Ihm lag auf der Zunge, Lucius daran zu erinnern, daß dies Informationen waren, die man dem Dunklen Lord besser nicht freiwillig darbot, aber ein Blick in Narcissas Augen genügte, um zu wissen, daß es bereits eine Person gab, die das Risiko erkannt hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung war es jedoch Lucius, der in einem Ton sagte, der keinen Widerspruch duldete: „Ich sehe übrigens keinen Grund, Miß MacGillivray das wohlverdiente Lob abzuerkennen. Der Dunkle Lord wird höchst zufrieden sein."

Catriona nahm die Bemerkung mit einem Blitzen in den Augen hin, Narcissa allerdings schien höchst erleichtert. Sie schenkte der Tränkemeisterin Tee nach, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien es MacGillivray, als leuchtete ein Funken Wärme aus ihren blauen Augen.

Ein Weilchen unterhielten sie sich noch über Belanglosigkeiten, bevor Snape im Einvernehmen mit Catriona befand, nun wäre die Zeit gekommen, die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden.

Narcissa begleitete die drei bis zur Tür. „Viel Erfolg", wünschte sie, sah dabei jedoch ausschließlich MacGillivray an, die ein unwillkürlicher Schauder überlief bei dem Gedanken, was ihr gleich bevorstand. „Danke", zwang sie sich ruhig zu sagen, vermochte jedoch eine verräterische Heiserkeit nicht ganz zu unterdrücken.

„Hoffentlich sehen wir Sie bald einmal wieder", fügte Mrs. Malfoy hinzu, und diesmal streiften ihre Augen auch Snape, der mit unergründlicher Miene eine Verbeugung andeutete, die ebensogut ernst gemeint als auch spöttisch sein konnte.

Lucius ging mit schnellen Schritten über knirschenden Kies voraus. Etwas abseits vom Haus blieb er stehen, zückte seinen Zauberstab und berührte den entblößten linken Unterarm. Ein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper, als ergriffe ein Dämon von ihm Besitz. Mit kerzengeradem Rückgrat und geschlossenen Augen stand er stocksteif, den Kopf leicht geneigt, einer imaginären Stimme lauschend. Catriona tauschte einen hastigen Blick mit Snape.

„Mylord, die Tränkemeisterin wünscht Euch zu sehen", sagte Malfoy in die aufziehende Dämmerung hinein, obwohl außer ihnen niemand im Garten war. Noch immer schien er wie in Trance, die Lider fest zusammengepreßt. MacGillivray kämpfte gegen den unsinnigen Impuls, sich umzusehen. Natürlich befand sich Voldemort nicht hier, aber Lucius würde vermutlich gleich den Auftrag erhalten, sie zu ihm zu bringen. Wieder überlief es sie kalt.

Snape schien von all dem vollkommen unangefochten. Diese Art der Kommunikation stellte keine Außergewöhnlichkeit für ihn dar; vielmehr wurmte es ihn, daß er auf Lucius Malfoys Botendienste angewiesen war, wollte er den Überraschungseffekt für sich nutzen.

„Natürlich, Mylord", sagte dieser gerade beflissen und öffnete die Augen, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Er empfängt uns", wandte er sich an seine Begleiter. „Ich werde euch beide apparieren, da er dich nicht erwartet, Severus." Glücklich schien er nicht darüber, trotz des selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruckes. Snape trat wortlos an seine linke Seite. Bei-Apparitionen waren auch mit nur einer Person anstrengend genug; er hätte nicht mit Lucius tauschen mögen. Catriona faßte Malfoys rechten Arm. Einen Atemzug lang spürte sie, wie er sich sammelte und Kraft schöpfte, dann riß sie der Wirbel der Ortsveränderung mit sich fort.

Hier endet Kapitel zweiundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	23. Vorspiel

_Unterwegs mit Malfoy und Snape zur Audienz bei Voldemort…wer möchte da nicht mit Catriona tauschen? ;-)_

_Buntgelesen hat wie immer Slytherene. Vielen Dank. _

_Spannende Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 23: Vorspiel

Fast hatte MacGillivray gehofft, die Audienz würde erneut in der lichtdurchfluteten Umgebung stattfinden, die ihr beim ersten Mal präsentiert worden war, doch Malfoy brachte sie zu einer windumtosten Klippe, von der der Blick steil nach unten in wogendes Meer fiel. Scharfe Felszacken ragten bedrohlich aus der Brandung, und weiße Gischt rann gurgelnd über die die zerklüftete Oberfläche, wenn sich die heranrollenden Wellen donnernd an den Hindernissen brachen.

Catriona nahm mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Bangen zur Kenntnis, daß die Sonne längst untergegangen war und sie all dies nur zu erkennen vermochte, weil ein unheimliches Zwielicht über der wilden Landschaft lag.

Dicht am Rande der Felsen erhob sich die Gestalt eines Mannes, dessen Roben aus Schatten und Dunkelheit gewebt schienen. Sein Gesicht, seltsam fahl in dem violettblassen Licht, wandte sich ihr zu, und Catriona sah hastig zu Boden, bevor sie der durchdringende Blick aus roten Pupillen treffen konnte.

Fast augenblicklich wurde sie von Snape und Malfoy gepackt und auf die Knie gezwungen. Ein spitzer Stein stieß gegen ihr Schienbein; aber der Schmerz ging im Hämmern ihres Herzens unbeachtet unter. Sie wagte nicht, dem mentalen Band nachzuspüren, das sie mit Snape einte – zu groß die Gefahr, unwillentlich etwas preiszugeben. Er hatte sie nicht umsonst gewarnt, und auch ihre eigenen Erfahrungen erinnerten sie daran, daß ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit genügte, alles zu verlieren. Dennoch trat sie mit einer Erfolgsmeldung erster Güte vor ihren Herrn – kein Grund, es wie Malfoy mit der Demut zu übertreiben. Catriona streckte den Rücken und erstarrte jäh vor Schreck. _Ihr_ Herr? Hatte sie tatsächlich gerade von Voldemort als ihrem Herren gedacht?

Ein leises Lachen drang an ihr Ohr, federleicht, mehr ein Hauch und konnte ebensogut ihrer Einbildung entsprungen sein. Trotz der Furcht, die in kleinen Kälteschaudern ihr Rückgrat entlang kroch, besann sich Catriona auf den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. Sie war aus freien Stücken hier und mit sprichwörtlich vollen Händen.

„Du kommst zu früh", klang da Voldemorts Stimme mit kühler Neugier ungehindert durch das Rauschen des Meeres.

MacGillivray erlaubte sich einen Moment der Sammlung, bevor sie mutig den Kopf hob.

„In der Tat, Mylord", bestätigte sie feierlich. „Ich war der Ansicht, Euch die gute Nachricht nicht länger vorenthalten zu dürfen."

„Die ‚gute Nachricht'?" echote die Stimme, schmeichelnd sanft zwischen Amüsement und Spott.

Er spielte mit ihr, und in dem Maße, wie er das Spiel zu genießen schien, oblag es ihr, alles daran zu setzen, ihn gut zu unterhalten.

„Mylord", sagte sie darum mit einem stolzen Funkeln in den Augen, „ich bringe Euch Euren Tränkemeister zurück. Ist das nichts, das Eure Zustimmung findet?"

Irgendwo am Rande ihres Bewußtseins nahm sie wahr, wie Lucius Malfoy den Kopf gramvoll tiefer beugte. Vermutlich hielt er sie für übergeschnappt, so mit seinem Herrn zu sprechen. Auch ihr wurde plötzlich die Kühnheit des letzten Satzes bewußt, aber zum Zweifeln war es jetzt zu spät.

Voldemort neigte den kahlen Kopf ein wenig. Seine grauen Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Grimasse, die an ein Lächeln erinnerte, doch in ihrer Künstlichkeit abstoßend wirkte. Durch Wind und Schleier aus Nacht glitt er auf MacGillivray zu und strich so dicht an ihr vorüber, daß sein Gewand ihre Schulter berührte. In einer fließenden, unglaublich schnellen Bewegung neigte er sich zu ihr, viel zu geschwind, als daß sie den Blick hätte abwenden können.

Die körperlose Macht seines Geistes schlug über ihr zusammen. Sie vermochte nicht auszumachen, ob er nach etwas suchte, kaum, daß es ihr mit letzter Kraft gelang, eine heitere Szene heraufzubeschwören, die sie einmal zur Ablenkung vorgesehen hatte und die ihr jetzt lächerlich erschien. Warum sollte sie sich ausgerechnet jetzt an den gewaltigen Kater erinnern, den ihr eine verlorene Wette mit dem besten Freund ihres Vaters eingebracht hatte? Immerhin, sie hatte acht der zehn Whiskysorten richtig erkannt, bevor es unangenehm wurde.

Ein Summen in ihren Ohren kündete von höchster Anspannung; ihr Kopf dröhnte. Am furchterregendsten aber war, daß das Gefühl der Bedrohung, das von der fremden Präsenz ausging, zu einem dumpfen Mißempfinden verebbte. Verlor sie endgültig die Kontrolle? Wo war der tosende Wind, wo die harte Erde unter ihren Knien? Hatte er sie fortgebracht, oder halluzinierte sie bereits? Zum Abwägen zu verwirrt, gab sie Bereiche ihres Geistes bereitwillig frei – eine Schutzmaßnahme, die Snape sie noch am Morgen gelehrt hatte.

„Du bist mutig und stolz", flüsterte Voldemort an ihrem Ohr, ein Lob, das er schon einmal auf sie verwendet hatte. „Und davon überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun", fuhr er fort, amüsiert. „Dir ist es gelungen, mich zu überraschen. – Warum hast du Severus Snape gerettet?"

Die Frage traf Catriona unvorbereitet. Zu ihrer Überraschung formten jedoch ihre Lippen die einzig natürlichen Worte: „Weil es Euer Wunsch und mein Auftrag, war, Mylord."

Vorhin hatte sie die Umgebung nicht mehr wahrgenommen, nun allerdings spürte sie die schmerzenden Knie in aller Deutlichkeit. Hinter ihrer Stirn schienen Dämonen mit Spitzhacken am Werke zu sein; sie würde sich übergeben müssen, wenn sie den Kopf auch nur eine Winzigkeit drehte.

„Uneigennutz ist ein seltener Charakterzug", bemerkte der Dunkle Lord versonnen, und MacGillivray fühlte, wie er sie Stück für Stück freigab. „Du hast mir in der Tat einen großen Dienst erwiesen, Catriona." Der Klang ihres Namens, süß und betörend durch Voldemorts Magie, verweilte noch ein wenig in ihren Ohren, bevor die Urgewalt der Natur ihre eigene Komposition vortrug. Das Brechen der Wellen am Fels war allerdings bereits mehr, als die Tränkemeisterin ertragen konnte. Vornübergebeugt und zusammengekauert ob der irren Kopfschmerzen, bekam sie kaum mit, wie sich Voldemort Snape zuwandte und ihn ausgiebig über die Zeit in Hogwarts berichten ließ.

„Ich hätte deinen Verlust sehr bedauert", hörte sie ihn irgendwann sagen. „Bist du bereit, deine Position wieder einzunehmen?"

„Ja, Mylord", erwiderte Snape, und fast meinte man, eine schlecht verborgene Genugtuung spräche aus den Worten. „Es ist mir eine Ehre. Von nun an wird mich kein solcher Abschaum mehr mit Flüchen überraschen."

„Gut", beschied Voldemort mit plötzlicher Schärfe in der Stimme, „morgen werden wir Catrionas Werwolftrank seiner Verwendung zuführen. – Lucius!"

Der Kopf des Angeredeten zuckte hoch. „Mylord." Es gelang ihm, nichts von der Steifheit aller Gliedmaßen, die der unbequemen Position geschuldet war, in seiner Miene sichtbar werden zu lassen.

„Sorge dafür, daß sich die Tränkemeisterin bis morgen erholt. Ich rufe dich, wenn es Zeit ist. – Catriona…"

Balsamisch weich schmiegten sich die Töne um ihre Seele. Sie fühlte ein sanftes Kribbeln, und plötzlich schien es nicht mehr utopisch, sich aufzurichten, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Schwindelig quälte sie sich zurück auf die Knie. Gegen ihren Willen verschleierten Tränen ihren Blick.

Voldemort lächelte. „Du bist die erste Sterbliche, der ich meinen Dank ausspreche", sagte er großmütig. „Geh jetzt."

Lucius Malfoy, dessen Gesicht ob dieser Ungeheuerlichkeit aschfahl geworden war, vergaß vor Verblüffung, ihr aufzuhelfen. Erst als sie gegen ihn taumelte, faßte er sie stützend um die Schultern.

„Eure Worte ehren mich", sagte Catriona heiser. „Ich habe zu danken." Sie wollte mit Snape einen Blick tauschen, sich in den dunklen Tunneln seiner Augen versichern, daß er in keiner Gefahr schwebte, aber er wirkte so distanziert, daß sie den Versuch aufgab und sich erschöpft an Malfoys Arm festhielt. „ Es geht los", warnte er leise, bevor die Apparition sie zurück auf sein Anwesen führte.

Narcissa öffnete selbst die Tür, ihr schönes Gesicht ernst. MacGillivray wirkte derart mitgenommen, daß selbst die kühle Hausherrin eine Welle von spontanem Mitgefühl überspülte. Natürlich blieb sie völlig beherrscht, aber sie schenkte Catriona ein flüchtiges Lächeln, als diese sich tatsächlich für den Aufzug entschuldigte. „Curatio Micraniae?" erkundigte sie sich knapp und rief die entsprechende Phiole auf, ohne die Antwort der Tränkemeisterin abzuwarten. Catriona stürzte den Trank mit geschlossenen Augen hinunter und ließ sich willig in den Salon komplimentieren. Allmählich ließ der rasende Kopfschmerz nach und wich einer Erschöpfung, die sie zwar als unangenehm, nicht jedoch bedrohlich empfand.

„Ich habe noch nie erlebt, daß er öffentlich jemandem dankt", sagte Lucius Malfoy gerade, während er sich in einem Sessel ausstreckte und einem Hauselfen barsch bedeutete, ihm Wein einzuschenken. „Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie so kaltblütig sein können." Er ignorierte den mißbilligenden Blick seiner Frau. „Jeder andere wäre auf Knien vor ihm gerutscht."

MacGillivray brachte ein hintergründiges Lächeln zustande. „Das bin ich", erinnerte sie trocken. Ihre Hände zitterten jedoch so, daß sie das Weinglas abstellte, ohne von der dunklen Flüssigkeit gekostet zu haben. Mehr als andere sehnte sie sich danach, mit Snape zu ergründen, was genau vorgefallen war, ob sie sich Sorgen machen mußte, aber das würde unweigerlich bedeuten, daß auch er zur Legilimentik griff – und danach stand ihr gerade jetzt nicht der Sinn.

„Wenn Sie sich ausruhen möchten, zögern Sie nicht, es mich wissen zu lassen", sagte Narcissa mit der ihr eigenen höflichen Kühle. „Es ist spät geworden."

Catriona folgte ihrem Blick zu der Standuhr, deren gleichmäßiges Ticken sie überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht.

„Zu spät für mich", ergriff sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und erhob sich unsicher. Narcissa glitt ohne Zögern an ihre Seite, berührte sie jedoch nicht. „Ich bin gleich zurück, Lucius", versprach sie ruhig, aber ihr Blick war unerwartet sanft, vielleicht weil sie glaubte, die Tränkemeisterin sei zu erschöpft, den liebevollen Unterton wahrzunehmen.

„Ich kann wirklich allein gehen", wandte Catriona unbehaglich ein, doch Mrs. Malfoy bestand darauf, sie persönlich zum Gästezimmer zu begleiten.

„Bitte verzeihen Sie", flüsterte Narcissa an der Tür, ein Hauch von Rot auf ihrem porzellanweißen Gesicht, „aber ich muß es wissen. Dracos Name ist nicht gefallen, nicht wahr?"

MacGillivray starrte sie sekundenlang perplex an, bevor sie begriff. „Nein", sagte sie ernst. „Seien Sie unbesorgt."

Die unsagbare Erleichterung in Narcissas schönen Zügen versetzte Catriona einen Stich. Wer schützte ihre Familie? Wußte sie, ob es ihren Eltern und Brüdern gut ging? Was geschah gerade jetzt mit Severus Snape? Angesichts der offensichtlichen Verlegenheit, die die Hausherrin empfand, vermochte sie ihr jedoch nicht wirklich zu zürnen.

„Gute Nacht, Mrs. Malfoy." MacGillivray legte eine noch immer zitternde Hand auf die Klinke. „Danke für die Gastfreundschaft."

Sie schloß die Tür ein wenig zu energisch hinter sich. In der tröstlichen Dunkelheit und Wärme des Zimmers hätte sie sich gestattet zu weinen, aber alles, woran sie noch denken konnte, war, sich in dem köstlich bequemen Bett auszustrecken und in seligem Vergessen zu versinken. Immerhin, die Audienz war erfolgreich verlaufen. Mehr durfte sie gerade jetzt nicht verlangen.

_Severus, gib acht auf dich._

xoxoxox

„Bist du ganz sicher?"

Der Blick, mit dem Snape die junge Aurorin strafte, belehrte sie umgehend über den Frevel des Zweifelns. Tonks rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Ich gebe bekannt, was mir mitgeteilt wurde", sagte der Tränkemeister eisig. „Was der Orden mit der Information anfängt, ist mir zwar nicht gleichgültig, aber ich gehe davon aus, daß man weder mich noch Catriona MacGillivray gefährden wird."

Er schlug ein Bein über das andere und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Ein gewaltiges Feuer im Kamin erhellte das Büro des Direktors, und Kerzen schwebten an strategischen Plätzen, um zusätzlich Licht zu spenden.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, während Minerva McGonagall es vorgezogen hatte, aufrecht und mit verkniffenen Lippen stehenzubleiben. Tonks saß auf der Couch; von Lupin fehlte jede Spur, was vermutlich am bevorstehenden Vollmond lag. Snape hatte wie gewöhnlich den unbequemsten Stuhl fernab der Gemeinschaft gewählt, auf dem er steif und kühl wie eine fleischgewordene Anklage thronte.

Vom Dunklen Lord nach einer vertraulichen Unterredung entlassen, war er sofort nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und hatte den Direktor aufgesucht. Warum dem Alten soviel daran lag, die anderen noch in derselben Nacht einzuweihen, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Glücklicherweise genügte sein vorsorglich placierter Hinweis, Voldemort sei über seine Genesung höchst zufrieden gewesen und habe MacGillivray sogar seinen Dank ausgesprochen. Auch für wohlmeinende Neugier fehlte schlicht die Zeit.

„Ich fasse zusammen", ergriff McGonagall in die nur vom Knacken der Holzscheite unterbrochene Stille hinein das Wort. „Wenn Severus die korrekte Information erhalten hat, wird der geplante Racheakt ein Angriff auf die heute stattfindende Soiree der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe sein. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Operettenaufführung im Criterion Theater, Beginn acht Uhr."

„Das paßt ja", sprudelte es über Tonks' frische Lippen. „Ihr denkt vermutlich, daß die Veranstaltung für alle Unterabteilungen offen ist", fuhr sie aufgeregt fort, „intern ist allerdings anderes bekannt geworden. Einladungen ergingen an das Werwolffangkommando, das Werwolfregister und den Ausschuß für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe."

„Illustere Runde", murmelte McGonagall bitter, allerdings so leise, daß einzig Dumbledore, der ihr am nächsten saß, die Worte verstand.

Snape nahm die Neuigkeiten gefaßt zur Kenntnis. Zwar hatte Voldemort unterlassen, ihn über dieses pikante Detail zu informieren, aber es bestand kein Zweifel, daß er selbst sehr wohl darüber im Bilde war. Nicht umsonst plante er, ausgerechnet die Werwölfe auf diese spezielle Gesellschaft loszulassen.

„Wirst du dabei sein, Severus?" wandte sich Dumbledore an den Tränkemeister. „Oder Miß MacGillivray?"

„Ich nehme an, daß er mich rechtzeitig ruft", sagte Snape unbestimmt. „Miß MacGillivrays Trank ist es, den er testen will. Sie wird mit Malfoy kommen."

Wenn auch seine Freundschaft zu Lucius abgekühlt war, so stand doch fest, daß er und seine Frau für Catrionas Wohl sorgen würden – zumindest bis sie morgen vor den Dunklen Lord treten mußte. Einem Gast fehlte es im Hause Malfoy an nichts. Der Gedanke schenkte Snape seltsamen Frieden.

„Das Theater liegt komplett unter der Erde", erinnerte Tonks. „War einer von euch schon mal drin? – Wunderschöne Ausstattung, man steht und staunt." Ihr hübsches Gesicht strahlte voller Bewunderung.

Während Snape noch darüber nachdachte, was ausgerechnet Nymphadora Tonks in eine solche Lokalität gelockt haben konnte, schlug sich diese mit der flachen Hand und einem unverständlichen Ausruf vor die Stirn.

„Das könnte klappen, ist euch das klar?" rief sie und sprang wie aufgezogen vom Sofa hoch. „Die ganze Zeit grübele ich, wie wir als Orden unbemerkt einschreiten können. Ich schätze zwar die Kollegen von den Werwolfabteilungen nicht besonders, aber ihren Tod wünsche ich mir deshalb nicht."

Sie warf Snape einen raschen Blick zu. „Ich glaube nämlich, daß Miß MacGillivrays Trank Erfolg haben wird."

„Ich auch, Nymphadora", gab der Tränkemeister spöttisch zurück. „Sonst ist nämlich jede weitere Diskussion überflüssig." Er streckte die Beine und lächelte über die Betroffenheit in Tonks' Zügen.

„Willst du uns vielleicht deinen Einfall mitteilen, oder sollen wir raten?" setzte er triefend vor Sarkasmus hinzu, ohne sich um McGonagalls strafende Blicke zu kümmern.

Tonks spitzte wütend die Lippen, doch als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme nur dunkel, wie schwerer Honig. Professionalität lernte man als Auror, das mußte Snape ihr lassen.

„Das Theater ist selbstverständlich elektrifiziert", begann sie. „Wenn Zauberer das Haus nutzen, wird jedoch auf traditionelle Beleuchtung und zum Teil auch Magie zurückgegriffen. Ich weiß von einem Bekannten, der sich um den technischen Service kümmert, daß dazu eine gute Belüftung unabdingbar ist. Bevor die Muggel den Strom erfanden, nutzten sie Gasleuchten – man kann sich denken, daß damals ebenfalls frische Luft in großen Mengen zugeführt werden mußte."

Sie machte eine Pause, um zu prüfen, ob jeder ihren Ausführungen folgte. In Snapes Augen glitzerte eine Spur erwachenden Verstehens, McGonagall und Dumbledore lauschten aufmerksam.

„Diese Schächte werden heute noch genutzt, präpariert selbstverständlich, um Magie abzuleiten und die Zirkulation zu gewährleisten", erläuterte sie eifrig. „Ein Schaden an bereits einem Schacht kann dazu führen, daß magische Gesellschaften aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht stattfinden können."

Die Information hing bedeutungsschwer in der Stille der Nacht. Sogar das Feuer schien leiser zu brennen. McGonagall sog scharf die Luft ein, schwieg jedoch, verblüfft über den raffinierten Einfall. Einzig Snape blitzte der jungen Aurorin einen Blick zu, der grimmige Anerkennung und Überraschung in sich vereinte und sagte ruhig: „Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren, Nymphadora. Mehr möchte ich nicht hören – zu unserer aller Sicherheit, aber ich vertraue euch, daß ihr genau prüft, bevor ihr Aktionen anweist. Gute Nacht."

Er erhob sich in einer ihm eigenen, geschmeidigen Bewegung und glitt hinaus, ohne auf eine offizielle Entlassung zu warten.

Wenn es dem Orden tatsächlich gelang, einen solchen _Zufall_ herbeizuführen, blieben nicht nur Catriona die Folgen ihrer Entscheidung erspart. Auch er selbst tat sich trotz jahrelanger Erfahrung immer wieder schwer damit, Verletzte oder gar Tote für die Sache in Kauf zu nehmen. Im Gegensatz zu Catriona unterließ er es lediglich, den Gedanken daran Raum zu geben.

Eine anständige Dosis ‚Traumloser Schlaf' würde ihm noch ein wenig Erholung spenden, bevor am Abend die vielzitierte Stunde der Wahrheit begann. Es empfahl sich, dem Dunklen Lord ausgeschlafen gegenüberzutreten.

Severus Snape begab sich auf direktem Weg in sein Quartier. Seine letzten Gedanken galten Catriona, bevor das Gebräu seine Wirkung tat und undurchdringliche Dunkelheit ihn umfing.

Hier endet Kapitel dreiundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	24. Vollmond

_Die Stunde der Bewährung ist gekommen – wird Catrionas Trank vor Voldemort bestehen? Besten Dank an Slytherene für bunte Erkenntnisgewinne und an alle Leser, die noch mit den Protagonisten mitfiebern. Spannende Unterhaltung!_

Kapitel 24: Vollmond

Catriona MacGillivray starrte konzentriert auf das gläserne, aufwendig verzierte Schachbrett, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Lucius Malfoy hatte sie zu einer Partie aufgefordert, um seiner Rolle als Gastgeber gerecht zu werden, und aus Höflichkeit war die Tränkemeisterin darauf eingegangen. Es amüsierte sie, daß Malfoy, der mit Sicherheit über verschiedene Spielausführungen verfügte, ausgerechnet den Kampf der Häuser wählte. Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw – die Partie entbehrte nicht eines gewissen Reizes, doch so sehr Catriona sich bemühte, es gelang ihr nicht, Lucius' scharfsinnigen, listigen Zügen etwas entgegenzusetzen. Sie würde sich darauf konzentrieren müssen, in Würde zu verlieren, wenn ihr nicht augenblicklich ein Weg einfiel, wenigstens ein Remis zu erringen.

Narcissa, die in Sichtweite auf dem Sofa saß und vorgab, in einem Buch zu lesen, sah kurz auf und bemerkte mit feinem Lächeln an ihren Mann gewandt: „Der Trick ist uralt, Lucius."

„Aber wirkungsvoll", gab dieser vergnügt zurück, ohne sich im Mindesten gestört zu fühlen. „Nicht wahr, Miß MacGillivray?" Er grinste, zufrieden, daß es ihm gelungen war, die clevere Tränkemeisterin zu verwirren. Noch bevor Catriona zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, erhob sich Lucius Malfoy so plötzlich, daß er gegen den Tisch stieß und sich Slytherinfiguren auf höchst ungewöhnliche Weise mit Ravenclaws mischten.

„Wir müssen diese Frage vertagen", sagte er in einem Ton, der ebensogut ein Befehl hätte sein können. Catriona nickte knapp. Dies war der Ruf, den sie seit dem Morgen ebenso erwartet wie gefürchtet hatte. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob ihr Trank die gewünschte Wirkung aufwies. Wenn nicht, würde sie wohl kaum lange genug am Leben bleiben, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Wenn aber doch, konnte sie nur hoffen, daß es einen gnädigen Zufall gab, der ihrem Gewissen zu Hilfe kam.

Narcissa umarmte ihren Mann kurz und fest. Ihr schönes Gesicht wirkte ernster und blasser als sonst. „Gib auf dich acht, Lucius", wisperte sie, dann wandte sie sich beherrscht an die schottische Tränkemeisterin. „Viel Erfolg", sagte sie kühl, aber dem Ausdruck in ihren Augen war zu entnehmen, daß der Wunsch von Herzen kam.

Catriona zwang sich zu einem souveränen Lächeln. „Wünschen Sie lieber auch Glück", bat sie ernsthaft, bevor sie Lucius in die Eingangshalle folgte. Sie warf den Reiseumhang über, holte tief Atem und trat hinaus in die aufziehende Dämmerung.

Malfoys Bei-Apparition trug sie vor die halb geöffneten, hohen Türen einer Halle, die einmal prachtvoll gewesen sein mußte, jetzt jedoch überdeutlich die Zeichen der Zeit trug. Das Mauerwerk war feucht; an vielen Stellen hatte sich der Putz gelöst und rieselte in bröckelnden Häufchen zu Boden, unregelmäßige klaffende Wunden hinterlassend.

Den Innenraum erhellten mächtige Fackeln, deren Flammen zuckende Schatten an die von breiten Rissen durchzogenen Wände warfen. An der Frontseite vermochte Catriona auf einem Podest einen massiven Tisch auszumachen, über dem eine einsame, wenngleich armdicke Kerze schwebte. Den Fußboden zierte ein Mosaik, das einmal eindrucksvoll gewesen sein mußte, nun jedoch vor schlecht geflickten, niedergetrampelten Stellen nur so strotzte. Bis auf etwa zwanzig kniende, in dunkle Roben gehüllte Gestalten war der Saal leer. Offenbar gedachte Voldemort, diesmal vor Publikum zu agieren.

Lucius Malfoy faßte Catrionas Arm und zog sie mit sich an die einzigen noch freien Plätze in der ersten Reihe. Sie linste vorsichtig zur rechten Seite, aber der Mann unter der Kapuze war ihr fremd, und weiter konnte sie, ohne den Kopf zu drehen, nicht sehen.

_Severus, wo bist du?_

Obgleich kein Wort unter den Anwesenden fiel, durchdrang ein Klanggeflecht aus Geraschel von Roben, dem Schaben von Stiefeln auf Stein, geräuschvollen Atemzügen und dem Einrichten in einer eigentlich unbequemen Körperhaltung den Saal. Umso drückender erschien die jähe Stille, die auf das vernehmliche Knarren von Schritten auf alten Holzbohlen folgte.

„Ich sehe, die Hauptakteure erscheinen wieder einmal, wann es ihnen paßt", sagte eine bekannte Stimme mit triefendem, überlegenem Spott, und Catriona mußte sich zwingen, nicht aufzusehen, als Severus Snape mit schwingenden Roben an ihr vorüberstrich. Es verwunderte sie, daß Voldemort so offensichtlich zufrieden über Snapes Rückkehr war, daß er ihn seinen großen Auftritt einleiten ließ. Konnte Malfoy so schnell die Position der rechten Hand verloren haben?

„Immerhin, alle anderen haben dem Ruf sofortige Folge geleistet." Snape kehrte auf das Podest zurück und ließ den Blick über die nun aufmerksam nach vorn blickenden Häupter schweifen. Lucius und Catriona ganz vorn, wie es sich gehörte. Er war dankbar, daß sie ihn nicht ansah. Hoffentlich verlief alles nach Plan. Andernfalls würde eine ganze Reihe hochrangiger Todesser Zeuge ihrer Ermordung werden. Ein eisiger Schauder rann über seinen Rücken.

„Erwartet den Dunklen Lord!" rief er laut und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf die Kerze über dem Tisch.

Die Flamme zuckte wie durch einen Windstoß getroffen. Ein kleines Feuerwesen stieg aus ihr auf, halb Schlange, halb Drache, das mit hastigen Flügelschlägen zur nächsten Fackel strebte und sich auflodernd mit ihr vereinte. Alsbald erhob sich eine glühende Schlange aus den roten Flammen, die feueratmend gemächlich durch den Saal glitt, als wolle sie ihr Gefolge in aller Ruhe einer Prüfung unterziehen.

Catriona beobachtete das Schauspiel aus den Augenwinkeln, zu fasziniert von dieser Darbietung überwältigender Macht, um gehorsam auf den Boden zu starren. Aber auch die Todesser schienen selten in den Genuß derartiger Auftritte ihres Herrn zu gelangen. Einige glotzten unverhohlen, anderen standen Demut und Ehrfurcht in die hitzegeröteten Gesichter geschrieben. Lucius Malfoy wirkte ein wenig zu blaß, doch seine grauen Augen blieben kalt und unlesbar.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden, als sich das Feuerwesen mit einem rotvioletten Auflodern in den Zauberer verwandelte, den sie gleichsam verehrten und fürchteten.

Augenblicklich sank die Temperatur in der Halle, und nicht nur Catriona durchlief ein Frösteln.

Voldemort glitt nach vorn und ließ seinen beunruhigenden Blick über die ausgewählte Anhängerschar schweifen.

„Wo sind die Werwölfe?" erkundigte er sich, eine bedrohliche Sanftheit in der Stimme. Im Raum war es plötzlich totenstill.

„Zu spät, Mylord", sagte Snape mit einer Mischung aus Mißfallen und Spott in das herrschende Schweigen hinein. „Wie gewöhnlich."

Lucius Malfoy hielt entsetzt den Atem an über soviel Wagemut. Catriona ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die Hände zu eisigen Fäusten ballte. Hatte nicht ausgerechnet Snape sie gewarnt, sich nicht hinreißen zu lassen?

Voldemort neigte das kahle Haupt ein wenig zur Seite und gebot dem nun wie alle anderen knienden Tränkemeister, sich zu erheben. Im selben Augenblick ertönte von draußen Lärm; die Tür flog geräuschvoll auf, und ein weiterer Brocken Putz klatschte zu Boden. Herein stürzte eine Horde bärtiger Männer, angeführt von Fenrir Greyback, dessen Erscheinung so kurz vor dem Vollmond wahrhaft furchterregend war. In seinen dunkel unterlaufenen Augen glomm ein gelbes Licht, er bleckte die Zähne und schob sich mit einer narbigen Hand, an der sich schmutzstarrende Krallen über die Fingerkuppen wölbten, fettige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir wurden aufgehalten, Mylord", grollte der Werwolf und setzte zu Catrionas Verblüffung widerwillig hinzu: „Wird nicht nochmal vorkommen."

Ganz offensichtlich war die Gefolgschaft der Werwölfe etwas, auf das Voldemort um keinen Preis verzichten mochte. Jeden anderen hätte er für eine solche Brüskierung empfindlich bestraft. Stattdessen durchbohrte er Greyback mit einem kalten Blick, sah dann aber abrupt weg, als sei er des Anblicks überdrüssig.

„Erhebt euch", gebot er den Todessern, bevor er sich an die Tränkemeisterin wandte.

„Bist du bereit, Catriona?"

Die Worte schmiegten sich weich und lockend um ihre Seele, wollten sie glauben machen, daß ihm etwas an ihrem persönlichen Erfolg lag. Wie absurd.

Mutig sah sie auf.

„Wenn Euer Tränkemeister mein Gebräu dabeihat, selbstverständlich. Mylord." Ihr schottischer Akzent war stärker als sonst, ein Zeichen für übergroße Anspannung, aber sie dankte allen Geistern, daß es ihr gelang, ein inbrünstiges „Ja, Mylord", das übereifrig von ihren Lippen sprudeln wollte, gerade noch zurückzuhalten.

Wortlos deutete Snape auf einen unscheinbaren Krug am Rand des Tisches. Catriona hätte geschworen, daß er eben noch nicht dagestanden hatte.

„Bald werden wir sehen, ob sich deine Loyalität auch in diesem Trank bewährt", sagte Voldemort lauernd. „Tritt vor, damit du siehst, für welchen Auftrag ich ihn benötige. – Greyback, du und deine Männer, hier heran!"

Die Werwölfe ließen sich nicht zweimal auffordern. Grob drängten sie sich um den schweren Tisch, mit Stößen und Knurren um die besten Plätze ringend. MacGillivray mußte sich zwingen, nicht vor dem überwältigenden Gestank nach Schweiß und Tier zurückzuweichen. Gewaltsam unterdrückte sie ein Schaudern, aber so sehr sie sich bemühte, standen ihr Abscheu und Ekel doch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Unwillkürlich durchzuckte sie der Gedanke an Snapes Zusammenkunft mit den Werwölfen – sie befand sich immerhin in relativer Sicherheit durch die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords, während er dagegen damals völlig auf sich allein gestellt gewesen war.

Die Männer versuchten erst gar nicht, sich ihr unauffällig zu nähern. So kurz vor dem Vollmond war jede ihrer Begierden ungezügelt und roh. Unter dem Vorwand, besser sehen zu können, was ihr Herr auf dem Tisch zu zeigen gedachte, schoben sich zwei der Kreaturen so dicht neben sie, daß ihr heißer Atem ihren Hals streifte. Eine davon war ein schwitzender Dicker, der andere hatte nur ein Auge, dafür eine gewaltige Narbe, die sein ganzes Gesicht ausfüllte. Der Schmerbauch grunzte lüstern, aber bevor er sie mit den Händen berühren konnte, hatte Catriona mit unerwarteter Schnelligkeit den Zauberstab gezückt und ein feines Pulver abwehrend über sich gestäubt. Die Kreaturen knurrten wütend, schnupperten, als versuchten sie Witterung aufzunehmen. Ihre Augen, blutunterlaufen, starrten gierig auf die zierliche Tränkemeisterin, nur um sich dann desinteressiert abzuwenden.

„Komm ran, Giftmischerin, von da siehst du nichts!" grollte der Schmerbauch, rauh und ungeschlacht, doch völlig bar jeden Verlangens.

Catriona bedachte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick aus schillernden Augen, und Snape, der die Szene erst alarmiert, dann jedoch beinahe heiter verfolgt hatte, vermeinte, ein winziges Lächeln des Triumphes in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Erhobenen Hauptes trat sie an den Tisch, mitten zwischen die Werwölfe, die ihr widerwillig Platz machten. Die Yohimberinde, mit der sie sich gewappnet hatte, sorgte dafür, daß sie die Kreaturen nicht mehr als Objekt der Begierde wahrnahmen. Snape mußte sich eingestehen, daß ihn ihre Weitsicht verblüffte – wenn er ehrlich war, sogar bestürzte, da er selbst unmöglich an eine solche Maßnahme gedacht hätte.

Voldemort schenkte ihr einen belustigten Blick. „Elegante Lösung", lobte er, sichtlich gut unterhalten. „Nun aber zum Wesentlichen."

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin sich auf der glatten Tischplatte ein Modell zu formen begann, in dem MacGillivray nach einigem Grübeln ein Festspielhaus zu erkennen meinte.

„Das ist das Criterion Theater", bestätigte Voldemort ihre Vermutung. „Heute abend findet dort eine Operettenaufführung statt. Anwesend sein werden Mitarbeiter des Werwolffangkommandos, des Werwolfregisters und noch ein paar andere, denen ein Denkzettel gerade recht geschieht. Meint ihr nicht auch?"

Die Werwölfe grollten Beifall; mehrere bleckten gelbe, schmutzige Zähne. Der Schmerbauch schüttelte eine haarige Faust. Ein mausgrauer Wicht aber, der so gar nicht dem Bild der anderen entsprach, rief voller Haß: „Büßen sollen sie! Keiner kommt da lebend raus, dafür werden wir sorgen."

Catriona durchrieselte ein Schauder blanken Eises, trotz der Nähe zu den schwitzenden Werwölfen. Ihr Trank würde ermöglichen, daß sie bei voller Klarheit Voldemorts Befehl ausführten. Wie gerissen, sie ausgerechnet auf diese Klientel loszulassen. Auch wenn das Werwolffangkommando gewiß nicht aus Unbescholtenen bestand, rechtfertigte dies nicht, die heute im Theater Anwesenden hinrichten zu lassen. MacGillivray suchte rasch Snapes Blick. Die dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters waren unbewegt und unergründlich. Um die Zuversicht zu spüren, die er im Verborgenen auf sie zu übertragen suchte, war sie zu aufgewühlt. Hin und hergerissen zwischen der schrecklichen Gewißheit, das Blutbad nicht verhindern zu können und der Furcht, was passieren würde, wenn der Trank nicht wirkte, verfolgte sie die Erläuterungen Voldemorts mit halbem Ohr. Das Theater befand sich komplett unter der Erde, daher war essentiell, sich unbemerkt Zutritt zu verschaffen und dann die Fluchtwege zu versperren. Greyback knurrte, als könne er es kaum erwarten. Auch die anderen schienen erregt und voller Blutdurst.

„Es wird Zeit", befahl Voldemort, und trotz aller Sanftheit schmerzte der Befehl wie ein Peitschenhieb auf MacGillivrays Haut. „Verteile dein Werk, und dann werden wir sehen."

Sie zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, ob sie die Fähigkeiten besaß, deretwegen der Dunkle Lord sie aus den Fängen des ministerialen Geheimdienstes hatte befreien lassen. Für einen Moment durchzuckte sie Scham über den Ehrgeiz, der sich erneut Bahn brach, und Erschrecken über die dunklen Seiten ihrer Seele. MacGillivray zückte den Zauberstab, hielt noch einmal inne, um sich zu sammeln. Gegen ihren Willen huschte ihr Blick kurz zu Lucius Malfoy, in dessen Augen gespannte Erwartung leuchtete. Snape dagegen wirkte ruhig, gefaßt und unantastbar. Mit der Erinnerung an dunkle Seen im Winter erschuf sie sieben rustikale Kelche, füllte ihren Trank zu gleichen Teilen hinein und nickte den Werwölfen einladend zu.

„Zum Wohl, die Herren!" rief sie laut. „Alles austrinken."

Greyback war als erster fertig und schüttelte die langen, ungepflegten Haare.

„Das war gar nicht schlecht!" Er lachte grölend. „Snape, du alter Giftmischer, laß dir mal sagen, was sie reintut. Deins schmeckt wie Drachenpisse!"

Nicht nur die Werwölfe fielen brüllend in sein Gelächter ein, auch manche Todesser verzogen belustigt die Lippen. Snape tat, als ginge ihn der Tumult überhaupt nichts an. Er hoffte, daß sein Herr es Catriona ersparen würde, der Verwandlung beizuwohnen. Zu seiner übergroßen Erleichterung befahl Voldemort mit unüberhörbarem Zischen: „Trollt euch, Greyback, und kommt erst wieder, wenn ihr den Auftrag ausgeführt habt. Verstanden?"

Die Männer, auf grausige Weise längst mehr Tier als Mensch, stürmten davon. Draußen hörte man ein Krachen und Brüllen, dem Knurrlaute und langgezogenes Heulen folgte. Dann war alles still.

Ein riesiger Vollmond erschien träge an einem der Hallenfenster. Voldemort ließ sich seelenruhig in einem herbeigezauberten Sessel nieder.

„Macht es euch nur bequem", sagte er spöttisch. „Und seht zu."

Mit einem leisen Klirren erschien das Bild des Theaters in der blanken Luft. Die Todesser flüsterten aufgeregt; Lucius Malfoy starrte verblüfft auf das Abbild, als hielte er es für eine Illusion. Selbst Snape ließ sich zu einer Demonstration milden Interesses herab. Diesmal gedachte der Dunkle Lord also, sie direkt an der Aktion teilhaben zu lassen. Vermutlich extrahierte er die Bilder aus dem Gehirn der Wölfe, eine Kleinigkeit für einen begabten Legilimens. Sie dann jedoch so klar und zusammenhängend für alle sichtbar darzustellen, zeugte von jener hohen Macht, die nur er besaß.

Catrionas Eingeweide verkrampften sich schmerzhaft, als die Werwölfe im Schutze der Dunkelheit das Gebäude umrundeten und Greyback mit einem einfachen Zauber die Hintertür entriegelte. Beinahe zeitgleich durchzuckte sie jedoch ein kaum beherrschbares Triumphgefühl – dieses kontrollierte, bewußte Verhalten bedeutete nur eines: Ihr Trank wirkte. Snapes schmale Lippen kräuselte der Geist eines Lächelns. Malfoy starrte gebannt auf die Bilder, zu fasziniert, um auch nur einen Moment wegzusehen.

Über eine schmale Stiege führte der Weg hinab. Daß die Treppe in ihrer Funktion als ein möglicher Fluchtweg nicht beleuchtet war, erstaunte die Tränkemeisterin, doch für die Wölfe spielte die Dunkelheit keine Rolle. Zielstrebig bogen sie in einen Korridor ab, der früher wohl Technik- und Wartungszwecken gedient haben mochte. Jetzt hingen Spinnweben in breiten, staubigen Netzen von der niedrigen Decke. Hier und da lagen Nester aus Staub und verklumpten Flusen am Boden. Am Ende des Ganges gab es eine Feuerschutztür, die einer aus Greybacks Gefolge mühelos aufbrach. Lärm war keiner zu vernehmen. Konnten die Werwölfe an einen Stillezauber gedacht haben? Catrionas Blick huschte verstohlen zu Voldemort. Nicht ohne Genugtuung vermochte sie, lauerndes Interesse in seinem sonst maskenhaften Gesicht auszumachen. Unterdessen hatten die Wölfe einen schweren Samtvorhang, der den Gang zum Theater hin verdeckte, achtlos beiseite gestoßen, so daß der Stoff von scharfen Klauen zerrissen in Fetzen herabhing.

Sie befanden sich nun im publikumszugänglichen Bereich des Theaters. Die Wände waren mit altrosa Samt bespannt, in dem Goldfäden glitzernd das Licht der geschmackvollen Wandleuchten reflektierten. Dicke Teppiche verschlangen die Schritte und vermittelten ein Gefühl behaglichen Prunks.

MacGillivray rieb sich die eisigen Hände. Warum war noch nicht ein Angestellter oder Bediensteter erschienen, wenn drinnen im Saal doch eine Vorstellung stattfand? Für gewöhnlich standen an jedem Eingang livrierte Hostessen bereit, reizend in ihrer unübersehbaren Jugend, die lächelnd Programmhefte zum Kauf anboten oder verirrten Besuchern nach einem charmanten Blick auf die Eintrittskarten den richtigen Weg wiesen.

Auch die Bar schien verlassen, obgleich alles bereitstand, so als seien die Verantwortlichen kurzerhand zu einer dringlicheren Aufgabe gerufen worden.

Voldemort neigte sich ein wenig vor, die roten Augen starr. Augenblicklich erstarb das leise Flüstern, mit dem drei seiner Todesser ihrer Verwunderung Luft gemacht hatten.

Die Werwölfe schwärmten aus und fielen auf ein für die Beobachter nicht erkenntliches Signal heulend und bellend in den Festsaal ein. Türen barsten unter der rohen Gewalt des Angriffs, Holz splitterte krachend, Kristall zerbarst mit ohrenbetäubendem Klirren, als ein prunkvoller Kronleuchter mitten ins Parkett des Zuschauerraumes sauste, getroffen von einer magischen Lohe.

MacGillivray starrte gebannt auf die Szene, halb erregt, halb betäubt von dem, was ihre geweiteten Augen gewahr wurden: Der Saal war leer bis auf zwei Männer in den grauen Uniformen der Haustechniker, die entsetzt ihre Zauberstäbe packten und unter wirkungslosen „Stupor" Rufen panisch die Flucht ergriffen. Einer der Angreifer setzte ihnen nach, doch da brach das Bild jäh ab. Voldemort war aufgesprungen; ein Blitz schoß aus seinem Zauberstab und fuhr zwischen zwei aufgeregt tuschelnde Männer in der letzten Reihe.

„Schweigt!" donnerte er, das Gesicht fahler denn je vor Zorn. „Was geht hier vor?"

Ehe Catriona es sich versah, stand sie unter dem Einfluß eines Lähmzaubers, und der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords richtete sich direkt auf ihre Schläfe.

„Wußtest du davon?" Die Frage, obgleich mit trügerischer Sanftheit ausgesprochen, hallte im leeren Saal wider, als verspotteten die Wände MacGillivrays Pein.

„Nein, Mylord", preßte sie mühevoll über die Lippen, und die entwaffnende Ehrlichkeit dieser Worte schien einen Teil der rasenden Wut Voldemorts zu besänftigen.

„Ich glaube dir", zischte er und gab sie mit einem Fingerschnippen frei. Zum ersten Mal war sie völlig sicher, daß er ihren Geist sondiert und den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Behauptung überprüft hatte. Noch klang ein gleichzeitig euhorisierendes und dämpfendes Gefühl in ihrem Bewußtsein nach, nicht unähnlich dem, was sie nach dem Ritual eines Schamanen mit Ayahuasca empfunden hatte.

„Dein Trank wirkt tadellos", durchschnitt die Stimme des Dunklen Lords ihre Gedanken. „Bemerkenswert sogar." Sie verneigte sich mit zitternden Knien und konnte daher nicht sehen, wie er urplötzlich herumfuhr und in den Saal brüllte: „Warum ist das Theater leer?"

Die Todesser erschauerten; niemand wagte es, den Kopf zu heben.

„Weißt du es, Nott?"

Der Angesprochene verneinte hastig und beugte in einer Demutsgeste den ergrauenden Schädel.

„Was ist mit dir, Lucius?"

Malfoy wußte ebensowenig eine Antwort darauf, wie Yaxley oder die Carrowgeschwister, die nach ihm befragt wurden.

Gerade, als sich Voldemort Snape zuwenden wollte, schien etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Sein Blick richtete sich in unbestimmte Ferne; er stand reglos, angespannt, als beobachte er eine Szene, die nur er sehen konnte.

Binnen weniger Minuten trat ein Glühen in seine roten Augen, das unmißverständlich von Triumph kündete.

Snapes Miene blieb ausdruckslos, und nur Catriona, die gelernt hatte, selbst die subtilsten Veränderungen wahrzunehmen, las eine seltsame Unruhe in seinem Blick. Sie selbst kämpfte gegen den überwältigenden Drang, aufzuspringen und herumzulaufen. Was ging nur vor, daß Voldemort für den Moment besänftigt, wenn nicht gar zufrieden schien? Warum unterließ er es, sie alle wie eben noch an den Vorkommnissen teilhaben zu lassen?

Lucius Malfoy wirkte unbeteiligt, doch seine Haltung verriet, daß er jederzeit bereit war, Beifall, Betroffenheit oder Demut auszudrücken – was auch immer erforderlich sein würde.

Obgleich die Spannung im Raum knisterte, wagte es niemand zu tuscheln. Voldemort schien noch immer abwesend, aber mit einem Mal neigte er den Kopf und richtete den Blick zurück auf seine Anhänger. Der Geist eines Lächelns tanzte auf seinem lippenlosen Mund. Er ließ sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung in seinem Sessel nieder und bekundete: „Die Werwölfe werden bald zurück sein. Wir warten."

Konnte tatsächlich so viel Zeit vergangen sein? MacGillivray wagte keinen Blick auf die filigrane Armbanduhr, ein Geschenk ihrer Großmutter, das sie selten ablegte, aber als der Vollmond verblassend am gegenüberliegenden Hallenfenster erschien, begriff sie, daß die Nacht beinahe vorüber war. Ihr Herz klopfte mit flatternden Schlägen – ein gefangener Vogel in ihrer Brust, der um seine Freiheit kämpfte. Sie verbot sich Spekulationen über die Gründe, die dazu geführt hatten, daß das Theater leer gewesen war, aber wenn Voldemort so offensichtlich befriedigt auf die Rückkehr der Wölfe warten konnte, verhieß das nichts Gutes. Immerhin, ihr Trank hatte die Prüfung bestanden, und sie schämte sich nicht für den Stolz, den sie deshalb empfand – im Gegenteil. Ihre Großmutter hatte ganz recht gehabt, als sie ihr vor vielen Jahren eine Weisheit anvertraute, die die Enkelin zunächst für ein moralisierendes Sprichwort gehalten hatte. „Jeder Mensch ist ein Mond, Caít", hatte Gormal MacGillivray ihr erklärt und sie dabei aus ernsten blauen Augen angesehen. „Er hat eine dunkle Seite, die er niemandem zeigt."

Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie, daß sich ausgerechnet jetzt der unbestreitbare Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte offenbarte.

Die Tränkemeisterin streckte den Rücken, um die verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern. Allmählich wich die Nacht dem Morgen, und mattes graues Licht fiel durch die hohen Fenster. Ihr erschien es immer wieder bemerkenswert, wie noch das müdeste Tageslicht alle Fackeln blaß und schwach erscheinen ließ. Sie bewegte vorsichtig den Kopf nach rechts und links, um auch den steifen Nacken zu entspannen. Dabei entging ihr das erwartungsvolle Glitzern in Voldemorts Pupillen. Im selben Augenblick ertönten kehliges Lachen und heiseres Triumphgeschrei von draußen: Die Werwölfe waren zurück.

Obgleich sich Fenrir Greyback Mühe gegeben hatte, die Tür einigermaßen zivilisiert zu öffnen, krachte sie ungebremst gegen die Wand, als er hindurchstürmte. Die Verwandlung schien ihn überhaupt nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Während Remus Lupin am Morgen nach dem Vollmond alles Elend der Welt durchlitt, zogen Greyback und seine Kumpane eine furchterregende animalische Energie aus der Verwandlung. Sie strotzten vor Kraft, und die Gier in ihren Augen war für kurze Zeit einer satten Befriedigung gewichen.

Auf dem seltsam deplacierten Anzug des mausgrauen Wichtes, der neben Greyback stand und sich die gelblichen Hände rieb, entdeckte MacGillivray braunrote Flecke, die sie an getrocknete Blutspritzer erinnerten. Der Schmerbauch leckte sich wulstige Lippen, und ein Hüne mit scharfen Narben im Gesicht, der ihr vorher nicht besonders aufgefallen war, lächelte grausam. Dennoch versäumte es keiner, zumindest den Kopf vor Voldemort zu neigen und einen kurzen Augenblick in dieser Geste der Machtanerkennung zu verharren.

„Was bringt ihr für Neuigkeiten?" erkundigte sich der Dunkle Lord mit gespielter Neugier und erhob sich gnädig aus dem Sessel. Die langen, dünnen Finger theatralisch gespreizt, überkreuzte er die Arme und musterte einen jeden der Werwölfe beinahe wohlwollend.

„Es gab eine Überraschung", berichtete Greyback mit einer Stimme, die an berstendes Holz erinnerte. „Das Theater war leer."

Voldemort nickte beifällig. „Weiter", befahl er, jedoch ohne Schärfe. Die Todesser im Raum reckten die Hälse. Auch Catriona MacGillivray spannte unwillkürlich jeden Muskel an. Ihre Augen vermochten sich nicht von Greybacks massiger Gestalt zu lösen. Als er wild gestikulierte, um zu unterstreichen, daß sie das gesamte Theater abgesucht hatten, wehte ein überwältigender Gestank nach altem Schweiß herüber. Snapes Nasenflügel vibrierten beleidigt, Lucius Malfoy dagegen war die Abscheu so unmißverständlich in das hochmütige Gesicht geschrieben, daß Catriona plötzliche Heiterkeit kaum unterdrücken konnte.

„Wir wollten gerade abhauen", grollte der Werwolf, „da geht doch die Tür auf, und Russell Hunter kommt die Treppe runter, am Arm seine aufgedonnerte Frau."

Seine Kumpane lachten häßlich.

„Der Chef des Werwolffangkommandos höchstpersönlich", rief der Hüne mit den Gesichtsnarben triumphierend dazwischen. „Besser hätte es nicht kommen können."

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung", widersprach Voldemort so sanft, daß nicht nur die Werwölfe verblüfft innehielten, den Geist einer lauernden, tödlichen Gefahr im Nacken. Catriona überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie Russel Hunter jemals gesehen hatte, doch dem Namen folgte kein Bild. Sie kannte den Leiter des Werwolffangkommandos nicht.

„Natürlich, Mylord", gab Greyback sofort klein bei und strafte den Vorlauten mit einem wütenden Knurren, „noch besser wäre gewesen, wenn wir alle erwischt hätten. Aber wie sollten wir wissen, daß die in letzter Minute das Ganze abblasen, weil irgendein dämlicher Schacht zu ist? Nicht mal Hunter hat's mitbekommen. Das war unser Glück – und sein Pech. Der fängt keinen von uns mehr."

Er bleckte die verfärbten Zähne und sah sich, siegestrunken in der Erinnerung an die grausame Rache, nach seinen Gefährten um. Diese brüllten grimmig Beifall. Der erbarmungslose Haß in den Augen und Gesten der Männer ließ die Tränkemeisterin schaudern. Einmal mehr durchzuckte sie bitterer Schmerz. Wußte irgend jemand vom Orden überhaupt, was Snape wieder und wieder für sie alle auf sich nahm? Und selbst wenn – nur wer Zeuge dieser schonungslosen Gewalt und des vernichtenden Hasses geworden war, konnte ermessen, welche Opfer Severus Snape bei jeder Zusammenkunft brachte.

„Ein _Schacht war zu_?" wiederholte Voldemort, jedes seiner Worte eine Peitsche, die die Luft mit präzisen Hieben zerteilte. „Was soll ich mir darunter vorstellen?" Seine weißen Finger spielten betont lässig mit dem Zauberstab, doch jeder spürte seinen Zorn und fürchtete ihn.

Bevor Greyback etwas Unsinniges stammeln konnte, ergriff zu MacGillivrays Überraschung Severus Snape das Wort.

„Mylord", sagte er glatt und verneigte sich. „Man kann nicht erwarten, daß die Werwölfe auch noch ergründen, was ihren Auftrag beinahe gänzlich vereitelt hätte. Immerhin haben sie Hunter erwischt – der ihnen sonst vielleicht entkommen wäre."

Ein empörtes Knurren und leise Flüche; offensichtlich waren Greyback und seine Gefährten anderer Ansicht.

„Die brauchen diese Schächte", fuhr der mausgraue Wicht erregt dazwischen, sichtlich darauf erpicht zu beweisen, daß sie durchaus herausbekommen hatten, weswegen die Veranstaltung abgesagt worden war. „Belüftung, echte und arkane…magische…Dings…na, ihr werdet schon wissen, was das heißt. Und weil einer kaputt war, haben sie Schiß bekommen. Ihr habt doch für jeden Dreck eine Vorschrift." Fast schien es, als wollte er ausspucken, doch Voldemorts eisiger Blick hinderte ihn daran.

„Danke, Hainsworth", sagte er schneidend. „Das genügt."

Widerwillig trat der Gerügte einen halben Schritt zurück. Greyback hieb ihm krachend auf die Schultern und grinste anerkennend.

„Das ist wirklich erstaunlich." Der Dunkle Lord glitt geschmeidig und völlig lautlos ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Er stand jetzt so dicht bei Catriona MacGillivray, daß sich die Tränkemeisterin mit aller Kraft zwingen mußte, nicht zurückzuweichen.

„Glaubst du an Zufälle?" erkundigte er sich sanft, und sie vermochte nicht auszumachen, ob echtes Interesse in seiner Stimme mitschwang oder eine immanente Bedrohung.

„Natürlich, Mylord", gab sie jedoch offen zur Antwort. Irgendwo im Hinterkopf ermahnte sie eine Stimme zur Vorsicht. Snape hatte sie nicht umsonst gewarnt. Ungeachtet dessen hörte sie sich fragen: „Darf ich offen sprechen?"

„Ich bitte darum." Jetzt lag spöttische Neugier in Voldemorts Tonfall. Er musterte sie, als sei sie eine besondere Spezies.

„Der Zufall wird die Ereignisse nicht immer zu unseren Ungunsten beeinflussen", sagte die Tränkemeisterin mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Mylord."

Sie neigte das Haupt und lauschte in die nun folgende Stille dem Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren.

„Severus", sagte der Dunkle Lord plötzlich, „bist du der Ansicht, daß der Werwolftrank deiner…Vertretung erfolgreich war?"

Snape löste die auf dem Rücken verschränkten Arme und gab sich den Anschein kritischer Nachdenklichkeit.

„Die Werwölfe haben nicht nur bewußtseinsklar ihren Befehl ausgeführt", sagte er bedacht. „Vielmehr ist es ihnen sogar gelungen, auf gravierende Abweichungen zu reagieren. Und sie haben einfache, jedoch wertvolle Informationen mitgebracht. Einen Trank zu brauen, der all dies ermöglicht, ist eine anspruchsvolle Aufgabe. Miß MacGillivray ist es gelungen."

Catriona hielt sich so gerade, daß ihre Rückenmuskeln schmerzten. Sie fühlte sich an ihre Ernennung zur Forschungsleiterin erinnert – zu Recht stolz auf die Leistung, machten sie die Formalitäten jedoch verlegen.

„Tritt vor", gebot Voldemort mit feierlicher Geste. Kein Zweifel, er genoß die Inszenierung.

„Du hast meine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht, Catriona MacGillivray", sagte er ernsthaft. „Im Gegenteil – du hast sie übertroffen."

Er machte eine Pause, in der es so still im Raum war, daß das Wispern der Fackeln einem brüllenden Feuer gleichkam.

„Zum Zeichen meiner Wertschätzung", fuhr er fort, und Catriona spürte jäh die Gefahr wie eine tödliche Kälte, „biete ich dir einen Platz in meinen Reihen."

Alle Geister! Die Anwesenden schienen wie vom Donner gerührt. Erst dankte er ihr öffentlich und nun das? Verständnislose Mienen, hilflose Blicke zwischen einigen anerkennenden Zügen. Gewiß, sie hatte ihm beispiellos gedient und dennoch – sollte nicht sie um Aufnahme ersuchen, um die Ehre, unter ihm dienen zu dürfen?

Lucius Malfoy trug als Einziger ein winziges Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, das nicht zu deuten war.

MacGillivrays schottischer Akzent riß die Zuhörer aus der Starre.

„Euer Angebot ehrt mich über alle Maßen, Mylord", sagte sie förmlich und gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wie in einem übervollen Denkarium durcheinander. Die Nerven behalten. Es gibt nur diesen einen Moment, nur diese eine Chance.

„Daher bedauere ich es umso mehr, daß ich es ablehnen muß", vollendete sie so ehrlich, daß die Inbrunst sie selbst überraschte.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Todesser. Die Werwölfe schnaubten despektierlich, ungewiß, wem ihre Verachtung galt. Malfoy wirkte regelrecht entsetzt. Fast bedauerte es MacGillivray, die Hoffnungen, die er zweifellos für sie gehegt hatte, derart schonungslos enttäuschen zu müssen.

Sie alle waren Versuchungen ausgesetzt, und wer behauptete, er sei dagegen gefeit, log entweder schamlos oder besaß den Ehrgeiz einer Sanduhr.

Snapes blasses Gesicht war die übliche verschlossene Maske, doch Catriona entging nicht der Hauch von Furcht, den stolze Anerkennung ihres Mutes sogleich kraftvoll fortblies.

Voldemort musterte sie lange schweigend. Sie fragte sich, ob er ihren Geist so geschickt sondierte, daß sie dessen nicht einmal gewahr wurde.

Schließlich streckte er die dünnen Finger aus und forderte völlig ruhig: „Erkläre."

„Mylord." Sie entschied sich gegen einen Kniefall und verneigte sich stattdessen tief. „Ich bin Forscherin in Brasilien. Euren Rufen könnte ich nicht in annehmbarer Zeit Folge leisten, und mein Team würde sich zu Recht wundern, was mich umtriebe. Außerdem", sie gestattete sich eine kleine theatralische Pause, „habt Ihr bereits einen brillanten Tränkemeister, mit dem ich weder konkurrieren kann noch will."

Snape wölbte eine dunkle Braue und lächelte spöttisch. Voldemort verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und ging in genau bemessenen Schritten auf und ab.

„Als ich kürzlich sagte, du seiest mutig, habe ich mich geirrt", verkündete er, ohne sich nach MacGillivray umzudrehen. „Tollkühn trifft es eher."

Catriona hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Wenn er sie vernichten wollte, wäre dies ein passender Augenblick. Sie war zu aufgeregt, um Furcht zu spüren, doch ihre eisigen Hände und Füße verrieten die überwältigende Anspannung.

„Du hast deine Loyalität unter Beweis gestellt", sagte Voldemort wie zu sich selbst, „und mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Nicht jeder verfügt über deine gesunde Mischung aus Ehrgeiz und Wagemut. Dir ist natürlich klar, daß ich dich zwingen könnte?"

„Selbstverständlich, Mylord", erwiderte Catriona kühl. Sie fror mit einem Mal so sehr, daß sie nur mit Mühe das Klappern ihrer Zähne unterdrücken konnte. „Aber das wäre, mit Verlaub, völlig unnötig, da ich jederzeit bereit bin, Euch zu unterstützen, wenn meine Dienste erforderlich werden sollten", schloß sie sachlich und spannte alle Muskeln an, um der Kälte in ihren Gliedern etwas entgegenzusetzen.

Sie sah Snapes Augen aufblitzen und Malfoy seltsam lächeln. Voldemort wandte sich ihr voll zu. Er wirkte plötzlich amüsiert.

„Ein geschickter Zug", lobte er, ließ jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, daß sie ebensogut sein Mißfallen hätte erregen können. „Geh zurück nach Brasilien, Catriona. Du wirst erfahren, wenn deine Gegenwart erforderlich sein wird." Er schnippte in einer nachlässigen Geste mit dem Zauberstab. „Der Geheimdienst wird dich nicht mehr behelligen."

Sie war frei – fürs Erste wenigstens, und auch ihre Familie schien außer Gefahr. Er hatte weder sie noch Snape getötet, mehr konnte man wirklich nicht verlangen. Sie mußte einen angemessenen Dank aussprechen. – Hatte er sie entlassen? Er sprach leise mit Snape, während die Werwölfe lärmend und die Todesser schweigend die Halle verließen. Erst als Malfoy dicht neben sie trat und sie am Arm faßte, wurde ihr bewußt, daß ihre Knie zitterten und sich ihre Sicht auf einen schmalen Tunnel verengt hatte.

„Wir gehen", sagte er eindringlich und stützte sie gerade so viel, um ihr einen würdevollen Abgang zu ermöglichen. Außer Snape und Voldemort sah jedoch niemand mehr hin.

Draußen legte er ihr seinen Umhang um die Schultern. „Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie ein Stündchen Schlaf und ein heißes Bad gebrauchen", scherzte er spröde.

„In umgekehrter Reihenfolge", fügte Catriona erschöpft hinzu und beschloß, erst nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, wenn sie sicher sein konnte, nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zusammenzubrechen.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim", spöttelte Malfoy und vollzog die Apparition.

Hier endet Kapitel vierundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_

**Kleine Pflanzenkunde: **_Yohimberinde (Pausinystalia yohimbe) stammt aus Westafrika. Sie wird bei den Muggeln u.a. als Aphrodisiakum verwendet. Catrionas Zauber kehrt die Wirkung um und schützt sie somit gegen die Gier der Werwölfe._

**Kleine Namenskunde: **Der gälische Name _Gormal_, den Catrionas Großmutter trägt, bedeutet „blaue Augen".


	25. Glück

_Nach so viel Drama, Qual und Lebensgefahr haben sich die Helden ein bißchen Freude und Entspannung verdient, meint Ihr nicht? Besten Dank an Slytherene, die wie immer buntgelesen hat. Jetzt aber viel Vergnügen bei…_

Kapitel 25: Glück

Severus Snape trommelte unruhig mit den Fingerkuppen auf das abgenutzte Holz seines Schreibtisches. Er sah zur Tür, erhob sich und durchquerte das Büro mit gemessenen Schritten, nur um an dem breiten Regal, das die rechte Seite der Tür einnahm, verdrossen kehrtzumachen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestand, nagte der Gedanke, Catriona noch immer im Hause der Malfoys zu wissen, an ihm, ließ ihm keine Ruhe und versetzte ihn in eine Stimmung, in der man ihm besser aus dem Weg ging.

Sie hatte eindrucksvoll bewiesen, daß sie durchaus in der Lage war, auf sich zu achten, aber es mißfiel ihm, sie gerade jetzt nicht bei sich zu haben. Der erste beinahe sorgenfreie Tag – er hätte alles gegeben, ihn nicht allein verbringen zu müssen.

Natürlich war Malfoys Reaktion nur folgerichtig gewesen. Unwillen erweckte die Geste dennoch.

Der Tränkemeister stützte den Kopf in die Hände, bereit, einen Moment kindischer Eifersucht zuzulassen, als es vernehmlich an der Tür klopfte.

Sein Körper versteifte sich. Reflexartig nahm er die kerzengerade Position ein, in der ihn Besucher stets vorfanden. Freudige Erwartung prickelte in seiner Brust, und für einen Augenblick dachte er überrascht, wie einfach es gewesen sei, Catriona herbeizuwünschen.

Durch die Tür trat jedoch nicht die rothaarige Tränkemeisterin, sondern Draco Malfoy. Snape gab sich keine Mühe, die Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Mit steinerner Miene verfolgte er jeden Schritt des Jungen, bis dieser vor seinem Schreibtisch Halt machte.

„Komme ich ungelegen, Professor?"

Obgleich ihm die Aufregung ins blasse Gesicht geschrieben stand, klang Dracos Stimme fest, und diese Demonstration von Mut nahm Snape für ihn ein. Sein Blick wurde milder. Immerhin hatte ihm der Junge das Leben gerettet. Zeit, daß er trotz aller Strenge wohlverdiente Dankbarkeit bekundete.

„Keineswegs, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er darum aufgeräumt. „Nehmen Sie ruhig Platz."

Draco ließ sich steif auf der äußersten Kante des Besucherstuhls nieder – eine Geste, die Snape nur allzu vertraut war.

„Ich sollte mich bei Ihnen melden, Sir", erinnerte Malfoy förmlich.

Der Tränkemeister nickte bestätigend.

„Miß Granger haben Sie nicht zufällig mitgebracht?" erkundigte er sich trocken.

Draco schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Na schön." Snape erhob sich verdrossen, aber nicht verärgert. Er würde das Prozedere eben später noch einmal wiederholen, darauf kam es jetzt wirklich nicht mehr an. Er betrachtete eindringlich einen formalinkonservierten Molch, dessen mißgestaltetes Herz überdeutlich durch die pergamentähnliche Haut zu erkennen war.

„Tatsachen blickt man am besten ins Auge", sagte er unvermittelt und wandte sich zu Draco um. „Sie haben mit viel Engagement und großem Können dazu beigetragen, mein Leben zu retten. Dafür möchte ich Ihnen meinen Dank aussprechen."

Er streckte Malfoy die Hand hin, der verdattert aufsprang und zunächst zögerte, sie zu ergreifen, als könne er nicht fassen, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Überdies", Snape schürzte die Lippen, „überwiegt selbstverständlich meine Freude über Ihren Erfolg bei weitem mein Mißfallen über Ihren Destillationsfehler. Ich fürchte, mein Verhalten ließ Zweifel daran aufkommen."

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, schluckte nervös und fragte schließlich vorsichtig: „Ist das eine Entschuldigung, Sir?"

Der Tränkemeister wölbte eine Braue. „Ihre Auffassungsgabe ist wirklich bemerkenswert", befand er so trocken, daß die Worte zu knirschen schienen, doch ein winziges Lächeln leuchtete in seinen dunklen Augen. „Nehmen Sie die Entschuldigung an?"

Es rührte ihn, wie Draco, vor Aufregung bald blaß, bald rot, zutiefst erleichtert nickte.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt." Snape nickte ihm zu und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück. „Übrigens", gab er ihm verschwörerisch mit auf den Weg, „ich finde, Ihr Einsatz ist durchaus fünfzig Hauspunkte extra wert."

Draco nahm das Lob würdevoll hin, doch seine Augen verrieten, wie sehr ihm gerade die Anerkennung seines Hauslehrers bedeutete. Mit einem überschwenglichen „Vielen Dank, Professor!" lief er eilig hinaus.

Snape sah ihm versonnen nach. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, Zeuge einer solch ehrlichen, tiefen Freude zu werden – eigenartig und angenehm. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Die Entschuldigung vorzubringen, war ihm schwergefallen, doch Dracos Dankbarkeit wog die Unannehmlichkeit vielfach auf. Verblüfft stellte er fest, daß sich die schlechte Stimmung von vorhin nicht wieder einstellen wollte. Sein Blick fiel auf die jüngste Ausgabe der _Ars Potionis_, von der er bisher nur das Titelblatt wahrgenommen hatte: eine stilvolle Balkenwaage, aus deren goldenen Wagschalen getrocknete Kräuter hervorlugten. Erwartungsvoll schlug er das Heft auf und begann zu lesen.

xoxoxox

Nachdem Snape ihn entlassen hatte, war Draco schnurstracks in die Eulerei gelaufen – nicht etwa, um seine Eltern von seinen Heldentaten in Kenntnis zu setzen, sondern einzig, um eine bestimmte Person zu treffen.

Hermione Granger stand mit fröstelnd hochgezogenen Schultern an einer der breiteren Einflugöffnungen. Ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie sah, wer die Treppen mit langen Schritten erklomm.

„Und?" begrüßte sie ihn ungeduldig. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt", fiel Draco mit der Tür ins Haus. „Stell dir das vor!" Sein Tonfall kündete noch immer von absoluter Fassungslosigkeit.

Hermiones Augen wurden groß. „Aber das ist doch toll!" rief sie begeistert. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß..."

„Außerdem hat er sich bedankt", unterbrach Malfoy ihren Satz. „Und mir fünfzig Hauspunkte verliehen."

„_Das_ solltest du als sein Lieblingsschüler nicht überbewerten", gab sie trocken zurück und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, als er beleidigt die Lippen verzog. „Guck nicht so! Ich habe recht, und du weißt es."

Ihr zuckersüßes Grinsen versöhnte ihn gegen seinen Willen. Am liebsten hätte er sie für eine Weile einfach nur angesehen. In dem warmen Braun ihrer Augen tanzten verschmitzte Lichter, und ihr Haar kräuselte sich weich im Nacken. Zum ersten Mal nahm er die hübschen Grübchen wahr, die das Lächeln in ihre Mundwinkel zauberte.

„Ich wäre ewig um sein Büro geschlichen, wenn du mich nicht gescheucht hättest", sagte er ein wenig zu hastig und sah an ihr vorbei auf eine graue, dösende Eule.

„Im Antreiben bin ich gut", gab Hermione schlagfertig zurück, doch als die Worte heraus waren, hätte sie sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Zwar profitierten Ron und Harry auch regelmäßig von ihrer Hartnäckigkeit, aber mit ihnen war sie _befreundet_. Sie zuckte unbehaglich die Schultern.

„Du warst schließlich im Recht", sagte sie entschieden.

„Hmm." Draco rieb sich die Hände. „Ich bin dir noch eine Einladung schuldig", sagte er dann, glücklich, daß ihm dieser Geistesblitz rechtzeitig gekommen war. Es bedurfte nur eines winzigen Schwenks mit dem Zauberstab, um eine blutdunkle Rose zu erschaffen, die er Hermione mit großer Geste überreichte.

„Am Samstag im 'Arboretum'. Nimmst du an?"

Sie hielt die Rose behutsam wie einen kostbaren Schatz. „Sehr gern", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme vibrierte nur ein klein wenig. „Ich freue mich."

„Ich warte auf dich um sechs am Südtor." Draco zwinkerte ihr zu. „Bis dann!" Er sprang die Treppen hinunter und dankte allen Mächten, daß niemand das verrückte Grinsen sah, das sich über sein Gesicht ausbreitete.

xoxoxox

„Ein Stückchen Gebäck, Professor Snape?" Das gewaltige Silbertablett schien für die dünnen Ärmchen des Hauselfen viel zu schwer – dennoch balancierte er es mit einer Grazie, die den Tränkemeister beinahe rührte. Mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln bedeutete er dem Wesen, weiterzugehen und rührte konzentriert in seiner Tasse. Albus Dumbledore hatte zum Tee in sein Büro gebeten, aber natürlich wußte jeder der Anwesenden, daß es im Grunde darum ging, MacGillivrays Audienz bei Voldemort auszuwerten.

„Wo ist eigentlich die Protagonistin?" erkundigte sich Tonks flapsig und versetzte ihren Tee mit einem beachtlichen Schuß Zitrone. Snape warf ihr einen bissigen Blick zu. Auf Tonks war Verlaß, kein Fettnäpfchen auszulassen. Zwar fragte auch er sich, was Catriona im Hause der Malfoys hielt, aber er hütete sich selbstverständlich, diese Gedanken jemandem mitzuteilen.

Minerva McGonagall setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst und lauschte mit geneigtem Kopf.

Das charakteristische Donnern, das eine Anreise über das Flohnetzwerk mit sich brachte, drang gedämpft von draußen herein. Im nächsten Augenblick klopfte es forsch an die Tür.

Während sich Dumbledore und McGonagall verblüfft ansahen, grinste Tonks von einem Ohr zum anderen, und Snape hörte sie etwas von „Timing" murmeln. Der Schulleiter ließ die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes aufspringen.

„Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung", sagte Catriona MacGillivray sachlich und nickte jedem kühl-freundlich zu. Ihre Augen blitzten hinter der filigranen Brille, und sie wirkte kein bißchen zerzaust durch die unbequeme Anreise.

„Sie kommen im rechten Moment", bemerkte Dumbledore amüsiert und bedeutete ihr, Platz zu nehmen. Der Hauself servierte Tee. Snape entging nicht, daß sie mit einem höflichen Nicken das angebotene Gebäck akzeptierte.

„Professor Snape hat gewiß bereits berichtet, daß alles hervorragend gelaufen ist", sagte sie mit klingendem Akzent. „Sonst säße zumindest ich nicht hier."

Während McGonagall mißbilligend über den Rand ihrer Brille hinwegsah, lächelte der Schuldirektor nur milde.

„Wir wollten das Gespräch gemeinsam mit Ihnen führen", sagte er diplomatisch.

Catriona lächelte ironisch. „Mich interessiert vor allem eines", bekannte sie ohne Vorrede. „Wieso war das Theater leer?"

Tonks legte den Löffel klirrend auf der Untertasse ab und rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Einer der Schächte, die zum Ableiten überschüssiger arkaner Energie genutzt werden, hatte leider eine Fehlfunktion", berichtete sie in einem Tonfall, der berechtigte Zweifel über die Echtheit ihres Bedauerns aufkommen ließ.

MacGillivray seufzte. „Voldemort war ausgesprochen wütend", sagte sie ernst. „Ich glaube, er hat nur keine Beweise, daß der Orden selbst die Finger im Spiel hatte. Vielleicht dachte er nicht, daß man so kaltblütig den Chef des Werwolffangkommandos opfern würde. Und seine Frau gleich mit."

„Das war ungeplant!" rief Tonks erregt in die betroffene Stille hinein. Rote Flecken erschienen auf ihren Wangen. „Wir würden nicht…"

„Hunters Tod hat ihn besänftigt", schaltete sich Snape völlig ruhig ein. „Zumindest vorläufig. Nur so läßt sich erklären, wieso er Miß MacGillivrays Erfolg derart hoch zu würdigen wußte."

„Hat er ihr das Mal angeboten, oder was?" spottete Tonks und biß sich erschrocken auf die Lippen, als die Tränkemeisterin ostentativ nickte und sie mit einem schillernden Blick durchbohrte.

„Herpos Basilisk!" entfuhr es der jungen Aurorin entsetzt. „Wie sind Sie denn aus der Sache wieder rausgekommen?" Ihr Blick klebte an MacGillivrays linkem Handgelenk, das von der dunkelgrünen Robe verdeckt wurde, die sie trug. „Sind Sie doch, oder?" fügte sie nervös hinzu und kaute an der Unterlippe. Die Schottin hatte begonnen, mit bühnenreifer Dramatik den Ärmel hochzuschieben.

Nicht nur Tonks war die Erleichterung anzusehen, als nur blasse, sommersprossige Haut zum Vorschein kam.

„Bin ich", sagte MacGillivray trocken und zwinkerte der Aurorin in einer freundschaftlichen Geste zu. „Ich habe die unvergleichliche Ehre höflich abgelehnt." Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Und er hat akzeptiert?" fragte Tonks fassungslos.

Die Tränkemeisterin nickte. „Ich stehe selbstverständlich immer zur Verfügung, wenn meine Dienste erforderlich sein sollten." Sie wölbte vielsagend die kupfernen Brauen. „Ich habe großes Glück gehabt", setzte sie hinzu. „Auch wenn ich Hunters Tod bedauere – er hat uns vor einem furchtbaren Wutausbruch bewahrt."

Sie hielt Dumbledores Blick ohne ein einziges Blinzeln stand. Schließlich nickte der Alte nachdenklich.

„Ich wünschte, Derartiges wäre Ihnen erspart geblieben", sagte er ehrlich. „Sie hätten verletzt werden können – oder Schlimmeres. Danke, daß Sie sich so eingesetzt haben."

MacGillivray neigte den Kopf. „Abgesehen davon, daß jeder seinen Beitrag geleistet hat", sagte sie kühl, „wäre mir eine Sache wichtig. Malfoy und Granger sind wirklich über sich hinausgewachsen – zeichnen Sie sie dafür aus. Die beiden haben ein Potential, das man unbedingt fördern sollte."

Ein anerkennendes Lächeln erhellte McGonagalls strenges Gesicht. „Keine Sorge", versprach sie, sichtlich angetan von dem Uneigennutz in den Worten der Tränkemeisterin, „für angemessenes Lob wird gesorgt werden." Sie schenkte sich Tee nach.

„Was ist mit Ihrer Arbeit?" erkundigte sie sich ein wenig besorgt. „Haben Sie schon Kontakt zur Flamelstiftung aufgenommen?"

Catriona setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. „Das habe ich", bestätigte sie. „Ein bißchen erschreckt mich, wie weit Voldemorts Einfluß zu reichen scheint."

„Wieso?" Snape streckte sich in seinem Stuhl.

„Ellen Tillinghast meinte lediglich, ich hätte mich in zwei Wochen in Brasilien einzufinden, um endlich meine Arbeit weiterzuführen", gab MacGillivray heiter Auskunft. „Bedenkt man, auf welche Weise ich diese unterbrechen mußte und daß sie von mir seither nichts gehört hat, ist dies mehr als ungewöhnlich."

Albus Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein väterliches Lächeln. „Der Orden hat gewisse Möglichkeiten", sagte er geheimnisvoll. „Belassen wir es dabei."

Sekundenlang war die Tränkemeisterin sprachlos, dann nickte sie knapp, ohne sich für ihr Erröten zu schämen.

Sie leerte die Teetasse und erhob sich geschmeidig. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen", sagte sie geschäftig und lächelte ihr kühles, unverbindliches Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Ich danke Ihnen allen."

Es bedurfte nur eines flüchtigen Blickes, um in Snapes dunklen Augen eine stille Übereinkunft zu lesen.

Tonks' sympathisches Lächeln begleitete sie, als sie das Büro verließ und seelenruhig die Treppen in die Kerker hinabstieg.

xoxoxox

Snape holte sie auf dem Gang vor seinem Büro ein. „Geschlossen", bemerkte er trocken und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür.

MacGillivray hob in gespielter Überraschung die Brauen.

„Ich würde gern deine Meinung zu meiner jüngsten Charge Alraunenwein einholen." Obwohl er die Worte völlig ernst ausgesprochen hatte, glitzerte Belustigung in seinen schwarzen Augen.

Catriona nahm graziös seinen dargebotenen Arm. „Du hast Glück", gab sie neckend zurück. „Zufällig verstehe ich mich auf Alraunenwein bestens."

Er führte sie in sein Quartier und schloß sorgsam die Tür. Eine Weile standen sie sich wortlos gegenüber – gleichzeitig nervös und überglücklich. Sie verlor sich in dem endlosen Dunkel seiner Augen; er starrte fasziniert auf die winzige Eidechse, die den Steg ihrer Brille formte.

Schließlich fielen sie sich in die Arme. Snape barg das Gesicht in ihrem kupfernen Haar und flüsterte gepreßt: „Ich bin so froh, daß du hier bist."

Sie streichelte seine Schultern. „Und ich erst!" bestätigte sie nachdrücklich und schluckte an sentimentalen Tränen. „Wenn du wüßtest, wie sehr ich mich auf diesen Moment gefreut habe."

Es gab keine Tätigkeit, kein Gespräch im Hause der Malfoys, bei dem sie nicht an ihn gedacht hatte.

„Ach Caít…"

Als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, fiel alle Anspannung der letzten Wochen von ihm ab. Sie schmeckte nach der herben Frische kanadischer Haselwurz, und an ihrem Finger, mit dem sie seine Wange liebkoste, vermeinte er, den Hauch von Perubalsam auszumachen.

Entsetzt erkannte er, wie sehr er ihrer bedurfte. Sie machte ihn glücklich; in ihrer Gegenwart verblaßten Pflicht und Ärgernisse zu Lächerlichkeiten, schreckten ihn selbst Audienzen beim Dunklen Lord kaum noch. Das Eingeständnis dessen versetzte ihn in schwindelerregende Euphorie.

„Ich liebe dich, Caít", hörte er sich sagen, bevor sie in einem berauschenden Taumel aus glückseliger Zweisamkeit versanken und Zeit jegliche Bedeutung verlor.

xoxoxox

Severus Snape regte sich, blinzelte und schlug verwirrt die Augen auf. Sein Quartier war in mattes Licht getaucht, wie stets am Morgen, und während er sich noch fragte, was ihn geweckt haben mochte, stützte sich neben ihm Catriona MacGillivray gerade so weit auf, daß sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihr eindringlicher Blick, voller Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe, verursachte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

„Wer könnte bei solchen Augen unbeschwert schlafen?" erkundigte er sich neckend und küßte sie.

„Wir haben nicht viel geschlafen", korrigierte sie ihn trocken. Er sah sie streng an, verfolgte, wie das Glitzern in ihren Jadeaugen zunahm und brach schließlich mit ihr in unbeschwertes, albernes Gelächter aus.

„So kenne ich dich gar nicht", sagte MacGillivray amüsiert. „Nicht, daß es mir nicht gefallen würde…"

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und genoß für eine Weile schweigend die köstliche Nähe.

„Was wirst du mit soviel Freizeit anfangen?" erkundigte sich Snape schließlich. „Zwei ganze Wochen Urlaub…"

MacGillivray schnaubte despektierlich. „Am Montag bin ich zum großen Wohltätigkeitsdinner der Flamelstiftung eingeladen – als Repräsentantin selbstverständlich", verkündete sie, doch ihr Tonfall verriet, daß sie sich auf die Veranstaltung freute. „Ich muß Lucius Malfoy doch davon überzeugen, daß ein Teil seines Vermögens in der Förderung der Wissenschaft gut angelegt ist."

„Ich dachte, die Stiftung ist nur Veranstalterin…" warf Snape ein und setzte sich auf.

MacGillivrays melodisches Lachen entlockte ihm einen pikierten Blick. „Da kennst du Ellen und alle, die über ihr das Sagen haben, schlecht", belehrte sie ihn liebenswürdig. „Es geht immer auch darum, eine Investition in die Wissenschaft als erstrebenswerte Geldanlage darzustellen." Obgleich sie mit einer gewissen unbeteiligten Ironie darüber sprach, ahnte Snape, daß solche Überzeugungsarbeit ihren Ehrgeiz anstachelte. Vielleicht genoß sie Prunk und High Society sogar für einen Abend.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erschuf er zwei Tassen verführerisch duftenden Kaffees. Catriona schnupperte genießerisch, bevor sie mit geschlossenen Augen von dem aromatischen Gebräu kostete.

„Vorzüglich", lobte sie geziert. „Mindestens so gut wie der Kaffee bei den Malfoys."

Snape verdrehte die Augen und zog sie besitzergreifend an sich, so daß sie mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust gelehnt saß.

„Hast du von deiner Familie gehört?" erkundigte er sich höflich, ohne jedoch wirklich nachempfinden zu können, wie sehr sie das lange Schweigen gequält haben mußte. Er war früher stets dankbar gewesen, sich aus dem Staub machen zu können. Keine Nachricht von daheim bedeutete, daß alles beim Alten war.

„Meine Eltern haben uns eingeladen", erzählte Catriona in unverbindlichem Plauderton, als sei dies das Natürlichste der Welt. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr zu Hause."

Snape versteifte sich, und seine Hand ruhte schwer auf MacGillivrays Schulter. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich niemals gefragt, ob sie ihn ihrer Familie gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Ihr Zusammensein war ihm immer wie ein Traum erschienen, wundervoll für die kurze Zeit, in der sie vereint waren, aber flüchtig, sobald er die Augen öffnete. Zu tief der Schmerz, der ihre Abwesenheit hinterließ, um sie überhaupt herbeizusehnen.

„Du willst mich deiner Familie vorstellen?" fragte er entgeistert und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Kaffeetasse.

„Severus!" Der Tonfall hätte ihn geärgert, wenn er nicht so herablassend gewesen wäre. Sie sah ihn an, als spräche sie mit einem unreifen Kind, so daß ihn gegen seinen Willen eine Welle von Scham erfaßte.

Verlegen änderte er die Taktik. „Ich kann das wirklich nicht annehmen", sagte er hastig. „Deine Eltern wollen ihre Tochter endlich wieder sehen, nicht…außerdem habe ich wirklich keine Zeit."

Über MacGillivrays feingeschnittenes Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

„Weißt du, was alles liegengeblieben ist, während ich…indisponiert war?" verlangte Snape anklagend zu wissen. Vor objektiven Tatsachen konnte sie unmöglich die Augen verschließen. Aber ihr Grinsen wurde nur strahlender, und nun nickte sie auch noch in einer spöttischen Imitation echten Bedauerns.

„Haben sie wirklich mich mit eingeladen?" lenkte er mißmutig ein und rieb sich verlegen die Nase.

Catriona hielt es für unter ihrer Würde, darauf zu antworten. Sie wölbte nur vielsagend die Brauen. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, langte sie geschickt nach ihrer Brille und beförderte sie an ihren Platz.

„Aber nur ein paar Tage, vielleicht ein Wochenende", gab Snape endgültig klein bei und bewältigte das Kunststück, gleichzeitig grantig und gönnerhaft dreinzuschauen.

MacGillivray lächelte hoheitsvoll. „Ein bißchen Urlaub wird uns beiden nicht schaden", befand sie sachlich und erhob sich elegant. „Hast du heute schon etwas vor?"

Geschickt fing sie das wie ein Geschoß heransausende Kissen und schleuderte es lachend zurück. „Ich verstehe. Brauen mit dem großen Meister. Darf ich vielleicht zuerst noch frühstücken?"

Snape schwenkte majestätisch den Zauberstab, woraufhin sich sein Schreibtisch in eine gedeckte Tafel verwandelte, die Catriona überrascht durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür beäugte.

„Bitte sehr, Madame."

Verblüfft stellte er fest, daß ihm nicht nur das Geplänkel ein geradezu diebisches Vergnügen bereitete, sondern daß er auch zum ersten Mal seit Monaten echte Vorfreude verspürte: mit ihr den Tag zu beginnen, gemeinsam zu speisen und dann Seite an Seite im Laboratorium zu arbeiten, ohne Zwang, einzig geleitet durch ihrer beider Passion – die Braukunst. Wenn man das Glück nannte, war er im Augenblick der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

Hier endet Kapitel fünfundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	26. Rendevouz

_Romantisch geht es diesmal weiter. Dracos und Hermiones Abendessen steht noch aus. Betagelesen von Slytherene – vielen Dank._

_Ich werde ab Karfreitag erneut auf Catrionas Spuren wandeln, allerdings auch diesmal nicht im brasilianischen Regenwald. Sofern es die Technik ermöglicht, wird es Kurzberichte im Livejournal geben. Schaut doch einfach mal vorbei._

_Jetzt aber gute Unterhaltung bei…_

Kapitel 26: Rendevouz

„Schau, Harry! Sie beehrt uns mit ihrer Gegenwart!" entfuhr es Ron Weasley, als Hermione nicht wie sonst durch den Gemeinschaftsraum flitzte, sondern zögernd ans Sofa trat, auf dem er gemeinsam mit Harry Potter herumlümmelte. Der Angesprochene sah auf und schien zu überlegen, ob er vernünftig reagieren oder in den Spott seines Freundes einstimmen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für ein verstocktes „Hallo."

Hermione blieb steif neben dem Sofa stehen und sah von Harry zu Ron. „Ich bin bereit, mich zu entschuldigen, wenn ihr es auch seid", gab sie sich einen Ruck. Hektische rote Flecke begannen, sich auf ihren Wangen auszubreiten.

Ron tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe. „Wer hat denn seine Freunde ewig im Unklaren gelassen, war nicht mehr zu sprechen und hat sich mit dem Feind verbündet? Wofür sollen wir uns entschuldigen?"

Harry verzog ein wenig die Stirn, als bekäme er Kopfweh. Hermiones Augen jedoch weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Unglauben.

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!" rief sie mit einer Stimme, die vor Enttäuschung und Zorn bebte. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte davonstürmen, doch eine Hand packte sie an der Schulter, und Harry bat: „Warte!"

Sie blieb stehen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ihre Augen sprühten Funken.

„Warum ausgerechnet Malfoy?" fragte er eindringlich, noch immer mit jenem leidenden Blick, der von Zahnschmerzen oder Streit mit guten Freunden kündete. „Du hast uns erst erzählt, worum es geht, als es längst die Spatzen von den Dächern pfiffen. Meinst du nicht, daß wir als deine Freunde ein Recht haben, sauer zu sein?"

Ron grunzte etwas Unverständliches, doch sowohl Harry als auch Hermione ignorierten ihn.

„Doch!" rief sie hitzig. „Und es tut mir leid. Das war nicht fair. Aber", fuhr sie in einem Atemzug fort, „ich lasse mir nicht vorwerfen, mich 'mit dem Feind verbündet' zu haben. Was für ein Blödsinn! Habt ihr denn so wenig Vertrauen zu mir? Ich habe Malfoy von einer ganz anderen Seite kennengelernt – das muß genügen."

Ihre Wangen brannten, wenn sie an seinen sanft-spöttischen Blick aus eisgrauen Augen dachte.

„Sie hat Recht, Ron", sagte Harry zu Hermiones Verblüffung nach einigen Augenblicken verbissenen Schweigens. „Wir sind mit ihr befreundet, nicht mit Malfoy."

Ron warf ihm einen gnatzigen Blick zu und schob die Fäuste in die Taschen seiner Strickjacke.

„Warum ausgerechnet der?" fragte er trotzig. „Jemand, der dich als Schlammblut bezeichnet hat und –"

„Ron!" fuhr Hermione gereizt auf. „Es hat sich so ergeben. Aber daß ihr mir und meinem Urteilsvermögen derart mißtraut, das tut weh."

Harry kämpfte nur einen kurzen Augenblick mit sich, bevor er die Freundin unbeholfen in die Arme nahm und „Tut mir leid" murmelte.

Rons innerer Kampf schien schwieriger zu verlaufen, aber mit einem Mal sprang er auf und schloß sich impulsiv der Umarmung an. „Was soll's", hörte Hermione ihn brummen, „es war deine Entscheidung, und du wirst dir was dabei gedacht haben. – Aber gefallen muß sie mir nicht", hob er die Stimme. „Trotzdem…sorry."

Sowohl Hermione als auch Harry mußten grinsen. „Das sollten wir nachher feiern", schlug letzterer vor und löste sich von den Freunden. „Butterbier im Eberkopf?"

„Tolle Idee", fiel Ron begeistert ein, sichtlich erleichtert trotz der anfänglichen Verstocktheit. Einzig Hermione biß sich peinlich berührt auf die Lippen und fingerte nervös am Saum ihres Wollpullovers.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte sie kleinlaut. „Nicht heute. Tut mir schrecklich leid. Morgen?"

Ron und Harry tauschten einen langen Blick. „Okay", sagte Harry schließlich gedehnt in dem neutral-vorsichtigen Tonfall eines wenig Erbauten.

„Verrätst du uns, was dich abhält, oder wäre das Dir-nicht-vertrauen?" meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

Hermione schloß die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Warum mußte alles immer so kompliziert sein?

„Draco hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen."

Heraus war die unerhörte Wahrheit.

Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Harry war blaß geworden und schluckte an der Enthüllung, nahm sich jedoch zusammen und preßte „Anständig von ihm. Paß trotzdem auf dich auf" durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Wohin geht ihr überhaupt?" Ron hatte die Sprache wiedergefunden. Hermione seufzte.

„Ins 'Arboretum'", gab sie bekannt und wappnete sich gegen den Ausbruch ihrer Freunde.

Harry stieß einen Pfiff aus, doch sein Blick sprach Bände. Ron war soviel Subtilität fremd. „Das ist ein Nobelschuppen", belehrte er sie, als könne sie das unmöglich wissen. „Typisch. Immer muß der Kerl unsäglich angeben. Möchte wissen, warum er –"

„Viel Spaß trotzdem!" unterbrach ihn Harry mit soviel Nachdruck, daß Ron verblüfft verstummte und Hermione ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Beide sahen aus, als hätten sie gerade äußerst bittere Kröten geschluckt, aber sie verzichteten darauf, ihr die Einladung madig zu machen. Unwillkürlich drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, womit sie das wiedergutmachen sollte.

„Ich bin froh, euch als Freunde zu haben", sagte sie leise und ließ sich zwischen die beiden auf die Couch fallen.

„Halt den Stab griffbereit", lästerte Ron, der noch nicht über die Enthüllung hinweg war. Aber er sah so zerknirscht drein, daß sie ihm unmöglich böse sein konnte.

„Ich verspreche, auf mich aufzupassen", sagte sie feierlich und grinste. „Noch ist aber Zeit."

xoxoxox

Als sie um kurz vor sechs zum Südtor eilte, wünschte sie leidenschaftlich, solche wichtigen Dinge wie Kleidung und Frisur nicht unterschätzt zu haben. Völlig unerfahren mit Verabredungen hatte sie kein Gefühl dafür, wie lange man mit der Wahl der richtigen Garderobe zubringen konnte, vom Frisieren ganz zu schweigen.

Als sie Malfoy im langen Umhang über einem eleganten Jackett am Tor ausmachte, dankte sie ihrer inneren Stimme, die sie gewarnt hatte, bessere Alltagskleidung würde nicht ausreichen. Hoffentlich sah man ihr die Eile nicht zu deutlich an. In weiser Voraussicht trug sie das Haar aufgesteckt, und die zwei lockeren Strähnen, die der Frisur etwas Verspieltes gaben, kräuselten sich wunderbar in der kühlen Luft. Manchmal wurde aus der Not eben die sprichwörtliche Tugend. Sie zog den Umhang enger um die Schultern und lächelte Draco mutig zu.

„Guten Abend", begrüßte er sie lässig und gab das Lächeln galant zurück. „Kein Grund zur Hektik." Er musterte sie eingehend. „Ich hätte dir gern einen stilvollen Transport geboten", sagte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens, „aber für das bißchen Weg…"

Hermione vermochte nicht auszumachen, ob er sich dafür schämte oder sie nur sachlich informierte.

„Ich laufe gern", sagte sie deshalb rasch und nahm den dargebotenen Arm. „Was sagen eigentlich deine Freunde, daß du mit mir ausgehst?" entfuhr es ihr unvermittelt. Sofort biß sie sich auf die Lippen, doch es war zu spät. Was war nur in sie gefahren, gerade jetzt eine so schnippische Frage zu stellen?

Draco zuckte unbeeindruckt die Schultern. „Ich bin niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig", sagte er kühl und sah sie prüfend an. „Potter und Weasley haben dir wohl die Hölle heiß gemacht?" mutmaßte er und fuhr sogleich versöhnlich fort: „Ich bin froh, daß du trotzdem gekommen bist." Sein Lächeln sandte eine warme Welle der Zuneigung durch Hermiones Körper.

„Ich auch", gestand sie ehrlich. „Außerdem war ich noch nie im 'Arboretum'."

„Es wird dir gefallen", versprach Malfoy voller Überzeugung, ein siegessicheres Leuchten in den Augen.

Er hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Hermione verschlug es die Sprache, als sich die mit feinen Schnitzereien verzierte Tür des Restaurants hinter ihr schloß. Eben noch auf der Straße von Hogsmeade, betraten sie nun eine Landschaft, die in ihrer Artenvielfalt an ein tropisches Gewächshaus erinnerte. Die Luft roch süß, aber ihr fehlte die schwere Feuchte, gegen die Hermione sich unwillkürlich gewappnet hatte. Stattdessen erblickte sie dezent in die Umgebung eingefügte Tische, an denen zumeist Paare in Abendroben bei Wein und Speisen saßen. Unter einer schlanken Bananenstaude konnte man ebenso dinieren wie im mächtigen Stamm eines Urwaldriesen oder im Schatten eines Blätterdaches aus Passionsblumenranken. Hermione gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu überwältigt dreinzuschauen und beruhigte sich damit, daß in jedem Fall komplexe Zauber für einen Teil der Pracht verantwortlich sein mußten.

Tatsächlich erschienen plötzlich aus dem Nichts zwei Angestellte, die ihnen die Umhänge abnahmen.

„Wow!", hörte sie Draco bewundernd sagen, als sei er gerade auf einen unerwarteten Schatz gestoßen. Gerade, als sie aus tiefster Seele beipflichten wollte, kam ihr der Gedanke, daß er die Lokalität kannte und wohl kaum wie ein Kind darüber staunen würde. Ihre Blicken trafen sich, und Hermione errötete. Vielleicht war die Wahl ihrer Garderobe doch nicht die schlechteste gewesen – sie hatte sich gegen das nachtblaue Etuikleid entschieden und stattdessen ein pflaumenfarbenes mit weit schwingendem Rock und schönem Dekolleté ausgesucht, das ihre Augen strahlen ließ. Draco schien derart fasziniert von ihrem Anblick, daß er sich gewaltsam losreißen mußte, als ihn eine der Mitarbeiterinnen des Restaurants begrüßte. Sie trug ein exquisites Kostüm aus verschlungenen Ranken, die sich jeder ihrer Bewegungen anpaßten, als seien sie lebendig.

„Herzlich willkommen", sagte sie gerade in einer Stimme, die Hermione an einen Tropenregen erinnerte – gleichzeitig weich und kraftvoll, erfrischend und warm. „Bitte folgen Sie mir."

An Dracos Arm durchquerte Hermione die wundervolle Landschaft, die durch keine Wand, keine Mauer und keine Decke begrenzt zu sein schien. Dafür reckten die verschiedensten Bäume ihre orchideenbewachsenen Äste gen Himmel – der Ort wurde seinem Namen gerecht.

An einem Geflecht aus dicken Tauen hielt die Kostümierte inne und zog ein Seil zu sich heran, das am unteren Ende über eine Schlaufe verfügte. Sie reichte es Draco, der mit verschmitztem Lächeln seinen linken Fuß hineinsteckte und sich mit beiden Händen festhielt, als würde er sich gleich durch den Urwald schwingen.

„Bis gleich", sagte er, sichtlich zufrieden mit der Überraschung, die er für Hermione ausgewählt hatte. Halb ungläubig, halb staunend beobachtete sie, wie Draco am Seil nach oben schwebte – scheinbar wie von selbst.

„Oben gibt es eine kleine Plattform", erklärte die Angestellte zuvorkommend und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab in das grün-braune Geflecht über ihnen. „Die Plätze sind wunderbar, aber nicht jeder fühlt sich in luftiger Höhe wohl."

Hermione nickte automatisch, doch erst, als sie selbst an das Seil geklammert nach oben gehoben wurde, begriff sie, daß das Restaurant gewissermaßen aus zwei Etagen bestand – und sie gerade auf dem Weg in die Wipfel war. Draco empfing sie galant auf einer schmalen Plattform, von der eine schwankende Hängebrücke zu einer Sitzgruppe führte, die perfekt auf und zwischen mehreren starken Ästen angeordnet war.

„Ist das toll!" entfuhr es ihr begeistert. Trotz der komfortablen Holzbohlen beglückwünschte sie sich im Stillen dafür, keine Schuhe mit hohen Absätzen gewählt zu haben. „Woher wußtest du, daß ich keine Höhenangst habe?"

Draco verzog gönnerhaft die schmalen Lippen. „Das würde nicht zu dir passen", sagte er voller Überzeugung. „Außerdem – selbst wenn es so wäre, würdest du alles daran setzen, daß ich es nicht erfahre. Du weißt schon, sich keine Blöße geben…"

Für einen Augenblick fixierten sich graue und braune Augen, dann lächelte Hermione listig. „Noch eine Gemeinsamkeit", sagte sie in einem Singsang, der ebensogut Spott als auch Zuneigung sein konnte.

„Wieso?" erkundigte sich Malfoy überrascht und nahm ihr gegenüber in einem geflochtenen, mit weichen Kissen gepolsterten Sessel Platz. Auf dem mit grünem Damast gedeckten Tisch entzündete sich eine Kerze. Hermione sah träumerisch nach unten in das Gewirr aus Ästen, Blättern und blühenden Ranken, dann nach oben in weiteres Blattwerk, aus dem silbrige Tillandsien wie ungezähmte Bärte herabhingen.

„Ehrgeiz, Durchhaltevermögen, Sinn für Außergewöhnliches…", zählte sie auf und unterbrach sich, als die Rankenkostümierte plötzlich am Tisch erschien und jedem die röhrenförmige Fangeinrichtung einer Kannenpflanze reichte, die zur Hälfte mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Das nenne ich einfallsreich!" lobte Draco, der offenbar auch noch nie in den Genuß eines solcherart dargebotenen Aperitifs gekommen war.

„Feentränen", erläuterte die Bedienung beflissen. „Bitte wählen Sie nach Belieben aus der Karte."

Zu Hermiones Überraschung deponierte sie zwei längliche, an beiden Enden spitz zulaufende Samen auf dem Tisch und verschwand.

Draco hob sein grasgrünes _Glas_ und prostete seiner Begleitung amüsiert zu. „Auf unsere Gemeinsamkeiten!"

Sie grinste. Ihre Lippen umschlossen das Blatt, aber es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm weich an, vielmehr glatt, kühl und fest. Sie hatte noch niemals Feentränen probiert, aber der Geschmack, den die dunkle Flüssigkeit auf ihrer Zunge hinterließ, war weich, rund und köstlich.

„Das ist wirklich etwas anderes, als der Küchennebenraum in Hogwarts", gestand sie nach einem weiteren Schluck und sah sich bewundernd um. „Das hier ist – einfach nur irre. Wahnsinn. Ich wußte nicht, daß es so etwas gibt – schon gar nicht hier."

„Geheimtip", sagte Draco trocken, aber das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet, wie sehr ihn ihr Lob freute. „Ich gebe zu, ich wollte dich beeindrucken", fügte er offen hinzu und schenkte ihr ein unverfrorenes Lächeln, das die sprichwörtlichen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aufscheuchte und zu einem wilden Reigen animierte.

„Das ist dir gelungen", entgegnete sie freimütig und wippte spielerisch mit dem Kannenpflanzenkelch. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, beide ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen, dann langte Hermione nach einem der hellbraunen Samen auf dem Tisch. Bevor sie noch ihre Frage stellen konnte, sprang die Schale längs auf und gab ein gerolltes Blatt frei, das sich ausdehnte, bis es eine handliche Größe erreicht hatte. In weißen Lettern waren fein säuberlich die Offerten des Hauses aufgeführt, und je nachdem, wie sie das Blatt drehte, gab es noch mehr der angebotenen Köstlichkeiten frei.

„Also wirklich…", sagte sie streng, und dann lachten beide über die Detailverliebtheit, sogar eine Speisenkarte magisch zu präsentieren.

Sie wählten eine Spezialitätenplatte, um von allem probieren zu können; dazu wurden würzige Saucen in tönernen Schälchen gereicht und frisches, noch warmes Brot.

„Laß es dir schmecken", lud Draco ein und spießte ein Stückchen gebratene Aubergine auf die Gabel.

Hermione knabberte vorsichtig an einer birnenförmigen Frucht, deren anfänglicher Süße ein überraschend scharfes Aroma folgte.

Ihre Hand berührte Dracos schmale Finger, als beide gleichzeitig nach einem kräuterbestreuten Bissen langten. „Deins", sagte er generös, doch sein Lächeln wirkte beinahe verlegen. Ein Weilchen aßen sie schweigend.

„Verrückt, oder?" bemerkte Draco schließlich nachdenklich, während er eine pralle, dunkellila Traube von der Platte angelte und kritisch beäugte.

„Daß wir beide hier sitzen?" stieg Hermione sofort darauf ein. „Das ist tatsächlich ziemlich ungewöhnlich."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Malfoys Gesicht. Er holte tief Atem, entgegnete jedoch nichts und sah zur Seite auf das silbrige Tillandsienhaar.

„Aber weißt du was?" sagte er plötzlich mit neu erwachtem Mut. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es so schön sein kann."

Hermione wagte kaum, in seine Augen zu sehen. Was, wenn sie darin dieselbe, prickelnde Anziehung las, die sie empfand? Und schlimmer, was wenn nicht? Vielleicht wollte er nur höflich sein, ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, Teil einer Pflichterfüllung zu sein?

Keine ihrer Sorgen war begründet. Zwar schien er zu wissen, welche Wirkung sein charmantes Lächeln auf Mädchen auszuüben pflegte, doch sein Blick war offen und warm. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie Draco Malfoy ohne die glatte, perfekte Maske gesehen, die man ohne weiteres für sein wirkliches Ich halten konnte. Er wirkte _jung_ und verletzlich, nicht wie der arrogante Mistkerl, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, sie zu verspotten.

Einem Impuls folgend nahm sie seine Hand, die kühl und schmalgliedrig neben dem Gedeck lag. Sein Blick spiegelte völlige Überraschung, aber ihm schien die Berührung nicht unwillkommen zu sein. Ehe es sich Hermione versah, waren ihre Finger mit seinen verschlungen. Er lächelte geheimnisvoll und prostete ihr mit der freien Hand und dem Glas Ingweressenz, das zum Essen gereicht worden war, zu.

Hermione verlor jegliches Gefühl für Zeit. Sie hatte Draco immer für oberflächlich gehalten, aber erst jetzt begriff sie, daß sie ihn überhaupt nicht kannte. In der Schule spielte er eine Rolle, die ihm zwar auf den Leib geschneidert war, jedoch bei weitem nicht erahnen ließ, wieviel seiner Persönlichkeit von der Maske verdeckt wurde.

Er konnte gleichsam ernsthaft und albern sein; seine scharfsinnigen Bemerkungen zeugten von einem kritischen Geist, und er verfügte über einen subtilen, reservierten Humor.

Mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Verwirrung entdeckte sie, wie sehr sie diesen Draco mochte – und nicht allein das, wenn sie an die flügelschlagenden Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch dachte.

Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen; jedenfalls zögerte er den Aufbruch so lange geschickt hinaus, bis die fortgeschrittene Stunde wirklich keinen Aufschub mehr duldete.

Während ein Bediensteter Hermione in den Umhang half, erledigte Draco das Geschäftliche. Sein Auftreten war kühl-höflich und ausgesprochen professionell, und sie konnte sich des plötzlichen Gedankens nicht erwehren, wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er ihn hier mit ihr sähe. Als er ihr jedoch den Arm bot und sie galant nach draußen führte, schob sie die dunklen Überlegungen beiseite. Zu aufregend angenehm war seine Gegenwart.

Der spärlich erleuchtete Weg, den sie durchs Dorf in Richtung Hogwarts beschritten, lag verlassen. Dafür drangen Musik, Lachen und Gesprächsfetzen aus dem geöffneten Fenster des 'Eberkopfes'. Gerade, als Draco Hermione mit hochmütigem Gesicht an dem Etablissement vorbeiführen wollte, öffnete sich quietschend die Vordertür, und zwei Personen traten kichernd heraus.

Malfoy zerrte seine Begleitung ohne Vorwarnung hinter einen Mauervorsprung und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein. Sicherheitshalber hielt er den Zauberstab bereit, als er angestrengt um die Ecke spähte.

„Dora", sagte eine männliche Stimme sehnsuchtsvoll-gedehnt, „so einen schönen Abend hatte ich lang nicht mehr."

Draco wandte sich um und grinste voller Sympathie, doch sein Blick blieb wachsam.

Die Angeredete flog ihrem Freund stürmisch um den Hals. „Noch ist er nicht zu Ende", sagte sie neckend. Das blasse Licht der Straßenlaterne fiel auf ihr Gesicht, und Hermione mußte gewaltsam ein Kichern unterdrücken. Arm in Arm schlenderten die beiden davon.

Als sie außer Sichtweite waren, richtete sich Draco auf und klopfte mit gerümpfter Nase ein Stäubchen von seinem Umhang.

„Tonks und der Werwolf – wenn das keine Neuigkeit ist!" Seine regengrauen Augen glitzerten kalt. Hermione blieb das gutmütige Amüsement im Hals stecken. Enttäuschung rieselte frostig durch ihre Glieder.

„Das größere Kuriosum sind wir", hielt sie ihm trotzig entgegen und sah ihn direkt an. „Wenn du schon lästern mußt."

Er hob spöttisch die Brauen, aber die Kälte in seinem Blick schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne.

„Du hast 'wir' gesagt", bemerkte er weich und betrachtete sie, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

Hermione zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. Einen bangen Atemzug lang fixierten sie einander, dann zog er sie in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, als könne allein ihre Berührung ihn davor bewahren, in die Rolle des Fieslings zurückzufallen. Er hauchte einen Kuß auf ihr Haar, und sie murmelte: „Meinst du, es gibt ein 'Wir'?"

Malfoy löste sich gerade so weit, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Keine Ahnung", sagte er freimütig und neigte den Kopf, bis seine Lippen die ihren berührten.

Hermione wagte kaum zu atmen aus Furcht, diesen surrealen Moment zu zerstören. Schmetterlinge gaukelten mit weichen Fühlern kitzelnd durch ihren ganzen Körper. Am liebsten hätte sie einen Teil der Aufregung weggezappelt; stattdessen hielt sie sich an ihm fest und beschränkte sich aufs Genießen.

Sein Kuß war weich und kühl und auf eine zurückhaltende Art sinnlich, die süchtig machte.

'Es ist Malfoy, mit dem du herumknutschst', warnte sie ein Stimmchen im Hinterkopf, aber Hermione hörte nicht zu.

Sie trennten sich erst, als ihre Lippen heiß und rot waren und sogar die vornehm-blassen Wangen Dracos eine gesunde Farbe überzog. Er strich ihr sacht eine Locke aus der Stirn. Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Hände. Hermione lächelte ihm zu.

„Nicht, wenn wir es nicht versuchen", sagte sie leise.

Hand in Hand traten sie den Heimweg an.

Hier endet Kapitel sechsundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray sowie das hier geschilderte „Arboretum" gehören jedoch mir. ;-)_


	27. Basar der Wissenschaften

_Viel Vergnügen auf einem ungewöhnlichen Ballabend! Beta: Slytherene. Besten Dank!_

Kapitel 27: Basar der Wissenschaften

Das traditionelle Wohltätigkeitsdinner der Flamelstiftung mit anschließendem Ball fand alljährlich in der prunkvollen Gibson Hall im Herzen Londons statt. Der Bau war 1865 für die Nationalbank Englands fertiggestellt worden und hatte bis zum heutigen Tage nichts von seiner viktorianischen Pracht eingebüßt. Dunkle Marmorsäulen stützten die hohen Wände, und ein Relief aus verspielten Putten zog sich direkt unter der eindrucksvollen Kuppeldecke um den ganzen Saal. Kristallene Kronleuchter spendeten ein helles, aber weiches Licht, das vorzüglich dazu gereichte, die Gesellschaft in Augenschein zu nehmen und selbst gesehen zu werden, ohne das Gefühl zu vermitteln, in vollem Rampenlicht zu stehen.

Catriona MacGillivray warf einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel. Die Apparition hatte erwartungsgemäß an ihrer Kurzhaarfrisur wenig zerstört. Sie zwirbelte eine gekräuselte Strähne geschickt an ihren Platz zurück und unterwarf die Brille einem flüchtigen Reinigungszauber. Der Spiegel im Apparitionsraum war neu, aber vermutlich hatte nicht nur sie eine Möglichkeit vermißt, direkt nach der Ankunft den Sitz von Robe und Haar überprüfen zu können.

„Beeindruckend", hatte Snapes Kommentar gelautet, der mit ihr zum Westtor gegangen war, um sie zu verabschieden. „Um die Forschung einer solchen Augenweide zu sichern, würde ich auch spenden."

Er mußte Catrionas Reaktion vorausgesehen haben, denn ihr Seitenhieb traf ins Leere. „Du Esel!" sagte sie voller Inbrunst, konnte jedoch ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß Komplimente von dir so selten sind wie Schnee im brasilianischen Regenwald, nehme ich es dankend entgegen. Mein hehres Anliegen ist eigentlich, daß sich die Mäzene mit der Wissenschaft identifizieren, aber letztlich ist es egal, solange sie nur ordentlich spenden."

Snape hatte gelächelt, jenes sarkastische, seelenverwandte Lächeln, das sie so an ihm mochte und ihr mit gewölbten Brauen einen schönen Abend gewünscht.

Ein wenig bedauerte sie, ihn zurückzulassen, aber da sie keinen Wert darauf legten, daß ihre Beziehung bekannt wurde, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Auf der anderen Seite verabscheute Snape gesellschaftliche Zusammenkünfte dieser Art. Sie hingegen genoß für einen Abend den Prunk. Durch ihre Arbeit im fernen Brasilien entging ihr viel von dem, was sich sonst in der Stiftung zutrug, und hier bot sich die einmalige Möglichkeit, alle Mitarbeiter von Interesse zu treffen und sich mit ihnen auszutauschen.

MacGillivray setzte die Brille wieder auf und durchquerte erhobenen Hauptes den Korridor, der zur Empfangshalle führte. Sie hoffte, in dem allgemeinen Trubel keine unangenehmen Fragen beantworten zu müssen, schon gar nicht von ihrer direkten Vorgesetzten. Ellen Tillinghast, wie üblich in einer extravaganten, weit schwingenden Robe, begrüßte gerade eine blasse, in mausgraues Leinen gehüllte Wissenschaftlerin, die in der inneren Mongolei Flechten erforschte und noch niemals in einem Abendkleid erschienen war. Catriona zerbrach sich den Kopf über ihren Namen, kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis. Dafür entdeckte sie zwei Analytikspezialisten aus Aberdeen, einer blond, der andere kahl. Mit letzterem hatte sie im vergangenen Jahr einen Disput über eine ihrer Publikationen geführt, später am Abend jedoch feststellen dürfen, daß er nicht nur streiten, sondern auch hervorragend tanzen konnte.

In einer lockeren Runde standen am anderen Ende des Saales Mr. und Mrs. Flume, die Erfinder der beliebten Schokofrösche, gemeinsam mit zwei Konditoren, nach deren erlesenen Pralinen sich ganz England die Lippen leckte. Es fehlten weder der Geschäftsführer des Traditionskaufhauses _Harrods_ noch der Rennbesenfabrikant Devlin Whitehorn.

„Catriona!" Die Stimme gehörte Deirdre Davenport, der Leiterin der Arbeitsgruppe für experimentelles Zaubern. Neben ihr stand ihr Stellvertreter Reginald Wandermeter, dessen leuchtend blaue Augenbrauen ein Indiz dafür waren, daß er tatkräftige Mitarbeit nicht scheute.

„Dich haben wir ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!" sagte Deirdre in einem Tonfall, der die Angeredete dazu veranlassen sollte, augenblicklich Gründe für dieses Versäumnis darzulegen. „Gefällt es dir so gut im Urwald, daß du gar nicht mehr zurückkommst?"

MacGillivray lächelte ironisch, aber noch bevor sie etwas Passendes erwidern konnte, erschien wie aus dem Nichts ihre Vorgesetzte Ellen Tillinghast, die trocken einwarf: „Ja, sie macht sich rar, nicht wahr? Aber ich konnte sie überzeugen, heute hierzusein. – Guten Abend, Catriona."

Die Ältere reichte ihr die Hand.

„Wie könnte ich eine solche Einladung ausschlagen?" konterte die Schottin mit übertriebener Höflichkeit. „Schließlich gibt es keine bessere Möglichkeit, für die Förderung der Wissenschaft zu werben."

Reginald grinste beifällig. „Du stellst dein Projekt auch vor?" erkundigte er sich so sachlich, als stünde dies ohnehin außer Frage. Seine Art, Smalltalk zu veranstalten, hatte Catriona eine Zeitlang verwirrt, bis sie begriff, daß er gern Offensichtliches in Fragen kleidete. „Ich habe gesehen, daß du noch vor Valentina das Vergnügen hast."

„So ist es", erwiderte MacGillivray souverän, doch mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Sie selbst hatte eben erst einen höchst flüchtigen Blick auf das Programm geworfen. „Ich nehme an, sie ist stolz, daß die Wahl des Festvortragenden auf sie gefallen ist."

Um die Mäzene nicht zu langweilen, gestand man nur ausgewählten Projekten Redezeit zu. Brasilien war eine Frage des Prestiges, so daß Catriona seit nunmehr drei Jahren die Ehre zuteil wurde, Forschungsgelder aktiv einwerben zu können. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie den Festvortrag gehalten, und bevor sich die Ereignisse mit Snape und dem Dunklen Lord überschlugen, war sie davon überzeugt gewesen, es auch in diesem Jahr wieder zu tun. Daß jetzt Valentina Al-Hafedh diese Ehre zuteil wurde, war zwar nur logisch – die Stiftung konnte immerhin nicht wissen, ob sie überhaupt jemals zurückkehren würde – aber deshalb nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Ausgerechnet Al-Hafedh! Sie war gut, sehr gut sogar, das mußte man ihr lassen, aber wenn ihrer beider Abteilung schon den Festvortrag ausrichtete, dann stand Brasilien doch im allgemeinen Interesse deutlich über irgendwelchen magisch beeinflußten Explosivstoffen – zumindest war das vor ihrer langen Abwesenheit so gewesen. Dennoch hatte sie gewußt, was sie aufgab, um Snape zu helfen. Jetzt nützte kein trotziges Bedauern.

„Oh, aber natürlich", übernahm Ellen Tillinghast die Konversation. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Reginald, Deirdre, aber ich muß unbedingt noch etwas mit Catriona besprechen."

Sie nahm den Arm der Tränkemeisterin und geleitete sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit in den Sichtschutz eines Stützpfeilers.

„Wenn Sie sich auf dubiose Geschäfte einlassen, dürfen Sie sich nicht wundern, wenn das wissenschaftliche Leben trotzdem weitergeht", sagte sie bissig. „Ich habe genau zwei Informationen bekommen: Die erste vermutlich vom ministerialen Geheimdienst – ich solle keine Nachforschungen anstellen. Sie können sich vorstellen, wie ich solche Kontakte schätze. Die zweite Monate später von Albus Dumbledore – Sie hätten sich auf einer überlebenswichtigen Mission befunden, und ich sollte Ihnen beim Wiedereinstieg keine Steine in den Weg legen. – Wissen Sie, Catriona, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, daß man mir sagt, was ich zu tun habe. Aber ich werde nicht fragen – entscheiden Sie, ob Sie mir ein einer ruhigen Minute mitteilen, was so viel wichtiger war, als Ihre Forschung."

Catriona schnappte nach Luft, gab sich jedoch nicht die Blöße eines Kommentars. Ihre Vorgesetzte war noch nicht fertig, und derartige Standpauken ließ man am besten wortlos über sich ergehen.

„Das Brasilienprojekt ist eines der teuersten", fuhr Tillinghast leiser, aber nicht minder scharf fort. „Ich rechne fest mit einigen Zuwendungen."

Ihr Blick glitt zur Tür, durch die eben Lucius Malfoy und seine Frau die Haupthalle betraten, in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit einer dunkelhaarigen, glamourös gekleideten Mittvierzigerin vertieft.

„Ich möchte, daß Mr. Malfoy mindestens die Summe des letzten Jahres aufbringt", zischte Catrionas Vorgesetzte und durchbohrte sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick. „Sie verstehen doch?"

MacGillivray verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, reckte das Kinn und nickte knapp. Sie zwang sich zu einem nonchalanten Lächeln und ging in die Offensive.

„Als hätten wir nicht gerade davon gesprochen", rief sie übertrieben enthusiastisch und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Valentina und die Malfoys. Kommen Sie, Ellen!"

Daß Valentina die Familie kannte, war ihr zwar neu, aber es überraschte sie nicht sonderlich, und daß sich Tillinghast die Chance nicht entgehen lassen würde, einen der großzügigsten Spender persönlich zu begrüßen, stand gleichfalls außer Frage.

Die Leiterin der Abteilung Zaubertränke und Alchemie folgte ihr denn auch mit säuerlicher Miene und raschelnder Taftrobe.

„Miß MacGillivray, wie schön, Sie zu sehen." Narcissa Malfoy trug ein eisblaues, perlenbesticktes Kleid, das perfekt mit ihrer hellen Haut und dem blonden Haar harmonierte und ihr eine derart vollendete, entrückte Schönheit verlieh, daß Catriona pragmatisch befand, neben ihr verblasse der Glanz einer jeden anderen Frau. Sogar Valentina Al-Hafedh, deren stahlblaue Augen und tiefschwarze Haare mit Fug und Recht eine außergewöhnliche Anziehung ausübten, wirkte neben Narcissas ätherisch-kühler Perfektion unvollkommen. Mrs. Malfoy reichte Catriona eine schmale, beringte Hand.

„Sie ehren die Stiftung mit Ihrer Anwesenheit", erwiderte sie förmlich, aber in ihren Augen blitzte es, als sie unverhohlene Verwunderung in Valentinas Gesicht las. „Mr. Malfoy, ohne Ihre großzügigen Zuwendungen läge insbesondere das Brasilienprojekt weit zurück."

Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber sie bezweifelte, daß er ihr die kleine Schmeichelei verübeln würde.

Lucius lächelte charmant. „Ihnen gelingt es wie keinem sonst, mir den Nutzen der Forschung nahezubringen", parierte er eloquent. „Übrigens steht Ihnen das Kleid ganz hervorragend."

MacGillivray nahm das Kompliment mit kühler Würde entgegen. Ihre Abendgarderobe bestand aus einer dunkelgoldgrünen Robe, deren Raffinesse in der vermeintlichen Schlichtheit lag. Der spezielle Farbton schmeichelte ihrem roten Haar, und wenn sie nicht gerade neben einer Narcissa Malfoy stand, war der Aufzug für einen Ballabend durchaus angemessen.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy", schaltete sich Ellen Tillinghast mit wohldosiertem Lächeln ein, „wie schön, daß Sie hier sind. Erlauben Sie mir jedoch, Sie kurz zu entführen. Mr. Dingley hat schon nach Ihnen gefragt."

Fletcher Dingley war der Geschäftsführer der Flamelstiftung und trotz seiner Position eher menschenscheu. Er überließ den wissenschaftlichen Abteilungsleitern nur zu gern die Kontaktpflege, kam aber bei besonderen Anlässen nicht umhin, mit dem einen oder anderen Mäzen persönlich zu sprechen.

Valentina Al-Hafedh zwinkerte Narcissa Malfoy auf eine seltsam freundschaftliche Art zu, bevor sie sich an MacGillivray wandte. „Die Abteilung dachte schon, du seiest verschollen", sagte sie mit ihrer dunklen, immer ein wenig heiseren Stimme. „Während deiner unerklärten Abwesenheit habe ich zusätzlich zu meinen Aufgaben auch noch ein Teil deiner mit erledigen müssen. Ich sag's dir ganz offen – dafür steht mindestens mein Name mit auf deiner nächsten Publikation."

Catriona wölbte eine Braue und lächelte kühl. Natürlich, jemand hatte für sie arbeiten müssen – warum nur ausgerechnet Valentina? Zweifellos ein Denkzettel von oben – Ellen Tillinghast war mit Fug und Recht wütend.

„Wenn du dich so für mich eingesetzt hast, steht das selbstverständlich außer Frage", sagte MacGillivray souverän und mit breitestem schottischem Akzent. Al-Hafedh verdrehte die Augen. Sie selbst sprach akzentuiert und so deutlich, als stünde sie auf einer Theaterbühne. Sie spähte angestrengt zur Eingangstür hinüber und streckte den Rücken, als ein älterer Herr umringt von Bewunderern, zielstrebig hindurchtrat. „Der Zaubereiminister! Entschuldige mich, Catriona."

Eilends entschwand sie in die Menge, und MacGillivray sah sie nur Momente später mit Cornelius Fudge Hände schütteln. Auch wenn sie selbst sich nie die Mühe gemacht hatte, sich mit hohen Politikern gut zu stellen, vermochte sie einen leisen Verdruß nicht zu unterdrücken. Sie war entschieden zu lange fortgewesen.

Glücklicherweise rief ein melodisches Glockenspiel kurz darauf zum Dinner. Zu ihrer Erleichterung befand sich Catriona in anregender Tischgesellschaft. Ihr gegenüber saßen Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, während zu ihrer Rechten der Besenfabrikant Whitehorn mit seiner Frau Platz genommen hatte. Die Plätze zu ihrer Linken füllten zwei Damen, von denen die eine die Dirigentin des Londoner Englischen Kammerorchesters, die andere offenbar ihre Begleitung war.

Während der Vorspeise gab Whitehorn Anekdoten aus der Besenentwicklung zum Besten. Catriona, die unwillkürlich an den Flug mit Tonks denken mußte, hielt es für geraten, mit dieser grandiosen Erfahrung nicht hinter dem Berg zu halten. Tatsächlich flogen ihr die Sympathien Whitehorns zu – er war das erste Mal auf einer solchen Veranstaltung, da er sich üblicherweise von seinem Geschäftsführer vertreten ließ und hatte nicht erwartet, Bewunderer unter den „spröden Wissenschaftlern" zu finden.

„Was, sagten Sie, machen Sie da in Brasilien?" erkundigte er sich und schob den leeren Teller ein Stück von sich.

Catriona lächelte charmant. „Der Zeitpunkt ist günstig", sagte sie und glitt geschmeidig aus ihrem Stuhl. „Zwischen Vor- und Hauptgang stellen wir einen Teil der Projekte vor. Mich hören Sie gleich nach Lysander Faal." Sie zwinkerte dem Besenfabrikanten verschwörerisch zu und begab sich zu dem Grüppchen an der linken Seite des Saales.

Faal, seines Zeichens magischer Fluchbrecher, hielt einen zwar höchst interessanten, jedoch viel zu komplexen Vortrag. Catriona hätte fünfzig Galleonen gewettet, daß zumindest den Mäzenen einzig die abschließende Demonstration eines blauen Feuerfluches und dessen Auslöschung in einem Sternenregen im Gedächtnis bleiben würde.

„Damit hat er die Kinderseelen auf seiner Seite", raunte ihr Ellen Tillinghast giftig zu, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Wir werden doch ähnlich beeindrucken?" Es war keine Frage, es war ein Befehl.

MacGillivray schürzte die Lippen, hob eine Braue und tat zutiefst verblüfft. „Sie haben doch mein Exposé gelesen", sagte sie frostig und hielt sich den Zauberstab zu einem _Sonorus_ an die Kehle.

„Verehrte Anwesende", begann sie ohne Vorrede, „Ihre großzügigen Zuwendungen der letzten Jahre sind unter anderem einem ganz besonderen Projekt zugute gekommen – der Erforschung ethnomagisch genutzter Zaubertränke und Extrakte in Brasilien. Wir schätzen den Kontakt zur einheimischen Bevölkerung – denn nur durch sie erlangen wir überhaupt Zugang zu altem Wissen und schamanischen Bräuchen."

Während sie sprach, schlenderte sie langsam an den Tischen vorbei, nickte dem einen zu, schenkte dem anderen ein Lächeln. Die meisten mochten es, wenn die Wissenschaftler zeigten, daß sie sich nicht für etwas Besseres hielten, sondern sich während der Präsentationen „unters Volk" mischten.

„Ich möchte Ihnen zeigen, wie stark die Macht der magischen Pflanzen sein kann", sagte sie eben und gönnte sich eine Pause, um die Neugier zu steigern. „Schamanen der Yanomami nutzen einen Trank, um zu fliegen. Vielleicht findet sich ja ein Freiwilliger, der ihn probieren will?"

Ein Murmeln und Raunen ging durch den Saal. Das war der Moment der Wahrheit. Natürlich hoffte sie, Whitehorn würde sich melden, immerhin war niemand besser dazu geeignet. Aufzurufen wagte sie ihn jedoch nicht, zu groß das Risiko, ihn zu verärgern, wenn er wider Erwarten keinen Gefallen an solchen Spielchen fand.

„Ich hätte Interesse!" dröhnte da die Stimme des Besenfabrikanten durch die Halle, und Catriona ließ den angehaltenen Atem zutiefst erleichtert entweichen.

„Mr. Whitehorn, der beste Rennbesenproduzent Großbritanniens", stellte sie ihn mit großer Geste den Gästen vor, „ich danke Ihnen für die Kooperation." Sie lächelte in die Runde und rief mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes eine winzige Phiole auf.

„Eine geringe Menge des Trankes genügt vollkommen", erklärte sie und trat an ihren Tisch. „Man bleibt bewußtseinsklar während der Reise – und natürlich an Ort und Stelle. Wir zeigen ja keine Clownerie."

Einige lachten; sogar Narcissa Malfoys aristokratische Züge spiegelten kühles Amüsement und eine subtile Neugier.

„Allerdings können Sie, was auch immer, auf dem Flug erledigen. Der entfernten Tante Grüße überbringen, etwas einkaufen, während Sie eigentlich in einer öden Versammlung sitzen – was immer Sie wollen."

„Nie im Leben!" rief Whitehorns Frau entrüstet. Auch die Dirigentin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Auf einen Versuch", verlangte der Besenfabrikant und streckte die Hand nach der Phiole aus. „Ich werde mir die Zeit schon vertreiben." Catriona reichte sie ihm mit hintergründigem Lächeln. An die Audienz gewandt, verkündete sie: „Wir haben etwa zwei Minuten Zeit, bis die Wirkung aufhört. Damit Sie sich derweil nicht zu Tode langweilen, erlaube ich mir, eine Projektion dessen, was Mr. Whitehorn erlebt, für alle sichtbar in den Raum zu werfen. Dieser Zauber ist übrigens auch Teil meiner Forschungen."

Sie ergriff ihr Weinglas und prostete dem Probanden zu. „Zum Wohl und einen guten Flug."

Während Whitehorn völlig ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen blieb, die Hände im Schoß, entwickelte sich über den Köpfen der Anwesenden eine lebensgroße, violett schimmernde Gestalt, die umständlich auf einem leuchtenden, futuristischen Rennbesen Platz nahm. Lucius Malfoy neigte sich zu seiner Frau und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Mrs. Whitehorn japste entgeistert, als sie ihren Mann in dem ätherischen Wesen erkannte.

„Was macht er denn da?" verwunderte sie sich kleinlaut, ohne auf das unterdrückte Kichern zu achten, das vom Nachbartisch kam. Allerdings erklärte sich die Situation in dem Augenblick, da die Gestalt zu einem rasanten Flug ansetzte und wie ein Lichtschweif durch den Festsaal fegte. Sie brauste dicht über die gedeckten Tische, so daß die Gäste kleine, spitze Schreie ausstießen und ihre Gläser in Sicherheit brachten – nur um festzustellen, daß sich nicht einmal ein Lufthauch gestreift hatte. Mit gewaltigem Schwung stieg sie zur Decke auf, schlug einen Haken und wäre beinahe aus dem Sitz geschleudert worden. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Den widerspenstigen Besen halbwegs unter Kontrolle, stieß die Projektion pfeilschnell herab, nur um das Fluggerät kurz vor dem Boden herumzureißen und fauchend um einen Pfeiler zu jagen. Wieder schien der Besen nur höchst unwillig den magischen Befehlen zu gehorchen. In eine ausladende Acht gezwungen, taumelte er gefährlich, zeigte sich jedoch beim erneuten Sturzflug so wendig, daß mehrere Anwesende, darunter auch die Dirigentin, laut aufjauchzten.

Pünktlich nach anderthalb Minuten löste sich die Projektion in prickelnde Helligkeit auf und verschwand.

Alle starrten gebannt auf Devlin Whitehorn, der nun blinzelte, schwer seufzte, den Kopf schüttelte und verkündete: „_Das_ war wirklich außergewöhnlich."

Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Weinglas. „Haben Sie's gesehen?" wandte er sich begeistert an Catriona. „Das ist meine neueste Entwicklung – ich habe sie nach den letzten Verbesserungen nur noch nicht wieder getestet. Jetzt schien mir ein guter Zeitpunkt. Ich wollte ja meinen Konstrukteuren nicht glauben, daß das neue Modell in den Kurven schlecht zu manövrieren ist, Sie wissen schon, die haben immer was zu meckern, aber hey, sie hatten Recht! Da muß noch was getan werden."

Er schnaubte umständlich und grinste MacGillivray an. „Tolle Vorführung! Wann kann man schon mal gleichzeitig etwas ausführen und sich selbst dabei zusehen? Meiner Unterstützung können Sie sich gewiß sein. Verraten Sie mir den Haken, warum das Mittel noch kein Patent hat?"

Lucius Malfoy lachte, und auch die Freundin der Dirigentin, die wohl ebenfalls aus der Wirtschaft kam, konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Die Daueranwendung führt zu geistigen Schäden", sagte Catriona trocken und verneigte sich unter donnerndem Applaus. „Ausführliche Informationen zu unserer Arbeit können Sie einer Broschüre entnehmen, die am Infotisch bereitliegt. Vielen Dank!"

Sie glitt auf ihren Platz zurück, sonnte sich für einen seligen Moment in der Anerkennung und sammelte sich für den Festvortrag ihrer Konkurrentin. Valentina Al-Hafedh betrat die Bühne, ihre ungewöhnlich blauen Augen strahlten. Alles an ihr kündete von Triumph. Sie trug goldene Armreifen, die bei jeder ihrer eleganten Gesten ein feines Klingen ertönen ließen, das störend gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht die Töne durch einen Zauber zu exakter Harmonie verbunden.

Ihr Spezialgebiet waren magische Explosivstoffe, und sie schöpfte aus dem Vollen. Während Catriona anfangs noch mit kühler Neugierde den akzentuierten Worten der Tränkemeisterin gelauscht hatte, ertappte sie sich im Verlauf des Vortrages dabei, wie sie unwillkürlich den Zauberstab unter dem Tisch bereithielt – nur für alle Fälle. Valentina führte anhand eines beachtlichen Schloßmodells aus Granit die Präzisionssprengkraft ihrer _Schönbeinschen_ _Lösung_ vor – eingedämmt in einen magischen Kubus aus knisternder, arkaner Energie. MacGillivray überlief es frostig, als ein Drache an der höchsten Zinne seines linken Auges beraubt wurde, ohne daß auch nur der Wulst darüber Schaden genommen hätte.

„Da wir aber nicht ständig Berge durchtunneln und auf steinerne Figuren schießen", sagte Valentina zum Abschluß unter zustimmendem Gelächter, „möchte ich mich mit diesem kleinen Feuerwerk für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und kontinuierliche Unterstützung bedanken."

Sie schwang den Zauberstab, die arkane Barriere fiel, und das Schloßmodell umflogen kleine, genau begrenzte Explosionen, die sich in glühende Sterne, Funkenregen, rote Fontänen und blau-grüne, gaukelnde Schmetterlinge verwandelten.

Catriona mußte ihr nicht ganz ohne Neid zugute halten, daß sie einen Festvortrag präsentiert hatte, an den man sich noch eine Weile erinnern würde.

Zu musikalischer Untermalung wurde der Hauptgang serviert. Es entspann sich eine angeregte Unterhaltung über Illusion und Wirklichkeit, bei der die Sprache über kurz oder lang auch auf Kunst kam.

„Man kann sich nur auf eines konzentrieren", sagte die Dirigentin entschieden. „Entweder unterstützt man die Wissenschaft oder die Kunst."

Zehn Augenpaare richteten sich fragend auf sie, so daß sie abwehrend die Hände hob. „Ich bin natürlich eine Ausnahme", behauptete sie mit Nachdruck. „Da ich schon mein ganzes Leben der Musik gewidmet habe, kostet es mich ein Lächeln, auch die Flamelstiftung an meinem Erfolg teilhaben zu lassen."

„Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen", ließ sich Lucius Malfoy vernehmen. „Meine Mittel sind in der Förderung der magischen Wissenschaften ebenfalls gut angelegt. Besser jedenfalls als in dieser merkwürdigen Brunnenstatue, die meine Frau erst kürzlich erworben hat."

Er seufzte gespielt und legte die Stirn in scheinbar sorgenvolle Falten. Catriona mußte gegen unbändige Heiterkeit ankämpfen, erst recht, als sich Narcissa Malfoy anschickte, die Plastik entrüstet zu verteidigen.

„Es ist bedauerlich, wie wenig du über das aktuelle Kunstgeschehen informiert bist, Lucius", sagte sie bissig. „Es handelt sich um ein Original von _Duncan Drake_! Wir können uns glücklich schätzen, eines zu besitzen."

Duncan Drake! Catriona fand immer noch, das Pseudonym klänge eher nach Freibeuter denn nach Bildhauer, aber ihr Bruder hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen. Der Erfolg gab ihm in jeder Hinsicht recht.

„Sie Glückliche!" bestätigte die Dirigentin mit einem verzückten Seufzen. „Drake ist der letzte Schrei der Bildenden Künste – man reißt sich geradezu um seine Werke. Ich hätte zu gern auch eins, aber ich bin zu oft unterwegs, um mich daran zu erfreuen."

„Kennen Sie diesen Duncan Drake etwa auch, Miß MacGillivray?" verlangte Lucius Malfoy zu wissen, als sein Blick auf Catrionas belustigte Miene fiel.

Die Schottin blitzte ihm ein Lächeln zu und neigte in einer unbestimmten Geste das Kinn.

„Ich habe schon von ihm gehört", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß und gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu erheitert dreinzuschauen. „Er ist berühmt. Leider habe ich in meinem Zelt im Regenwald keinen Platz für seine Kunst."

Nicht, daß Armadal es ihr nicht angeboten hätte.

Malfoy und Whitehorn lachten.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, daß Ihre Frau die Kunst und Sie die Wissenschaft unterstützen", sagte MacGillivray diplomatisch. „Auf Ihr Wohl!"

Sie freute sich schon jetzt darauf, ihrem Bruder davon zu erzählen.

Zwischen Hauptgang und Dessert stellten weitere Gruppen ihre Projekte vor, und Catriona beschloß, sich nicht mehr über Valentina Al-Hafedhs bestechende Demonstration zu ärgern. Als zum Tanz aufgespielt wurde, vergaß sie endgültig ihr Mißbehagen. Nicht umsonst wurden manche Spenden erst auf dem Parkett ausgehandelt. Sie genoß es, zwischen einem Menuett und einer Quadrille ihren jeweiligen Partner noch einmal geschickt darauf hinzuweisen, wie lohnend eine Investition in die Wissenschaft sein konnte.

„Darf ich bitten?" Lucius Malfoy, der die höfischen Tänze offenbar lieber mit seiner Frau hatte bestreiten wollen, deutete eine Verbeugung an und reichte Catriona die Hand, als die Kapelle zu einem Walzer aufspielte.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." MacGillivray schenkte ihm ein feines Lächeln. „Ich habe mich noch nicht für Ihre außergewöhnliche Gastfreundschaft bedankt", sagte sie leichthin, als sie mit ihm durch den Saal schwebte. Er spitzte die Lippen. „Nicht der Rede wert", gab er großmütig zurück. „Sagen Sir mir nur eins", er senkte die Stimme, obwohl die Chance, beim Tanzen belauscht zu werden, gering war, „warum, bei allen Mächten, haben Sie _so ein_ Angebot abgelehnt? Er hat Sie persönlich eingeladen!"

Malfoys graue Augen bohrten sich in ihre, aber sie hielt dem Blick mit kühlem Nachdruck stand.

„Ich bin ehrgeizig, Lucius", informierte sie ihn ruhig. „Er hat seinen Tränkemeister zurück und braucht mich nicht mehr. Aber wie ich schon sagte, bei Problemen stehe ich zur Verfügung."

Sie nickte Cornelius Fudge zu, der mit Valentina Al-Hafedh an ihnen vorübertanzte.

„Ich hoffe, ich konnte Sie mit meiner kleinen Vorführung begeistern", wechselte sie eloquent das Thema.

„War das mit Whitehorn abgesprochen?" warf Malfoy trocken ein und lächelte ironisch, als sie freimütig den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie suchen das Risiko", stellte er fest, konnte jedoch eine gewisse Sympathie nicht verhehlen. „Ich bin Ihnen gewogen, das wissen Sie. Besonders nach den Wochen, die hinter uns liegen. Meine Zuwendung wird großzügig ausfallen."

Catriona deutete eine Verneigung mit dem Kopf an. Als sie aus einer eleganten Drehung zurück in Malfoys Arme glitt, sagte sie ernsthaft: „Selbstverständlich, Lucius. Ohne Sie hätte ich vermutlich nicht einmal ein Zelt im Urwald – geschweige denn eine Wohnung, in die ich mir eine Statue von Duncan Drake stellen könnte."

Das war maßlose Übertreibung, und sowohl sie als auch er wußten es. Aber Malfoy verstand den Hinweis, und sein Lächeln wurde zunehmend bemühter.

„Natürlich ist mir bekannt, daß Sie auch das St. Mungos regelmäßig unterstützen", fuhr Catriona zuckersüß fort. „Es gibt wenige, die sich so konsequent der Wissenschaft verpflichtet sehen."

Er tanzte hervorragend, beinahe noch besser, als sie es vom letzten Ball in Erinnerung hatte. Früher hatte sie nichts als ihre Forschung gekannt. Jahrzehnte schienen zwischen damals und heute zu liegen und nicht nur etwas mehr als zwölf Monate.

Malfoys Blick traf ihren. Quecksilber auf Jade. „Sie dürfen mit der Summe des letzen Jahres rechnen", sagte er gönnerhaft.

Catriona lächelte nonchalant. „Aber Lucius", sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen, „nach allem, was wir erlebt haben? Nachdem Sie sich durch die Rettung Severus Snapes überzeugen konnten, wie nützlich meine Forschungen sind? Haben Sie nicht gesehen, wie zufrieden der Dunkle Lord war?"

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckte Malfoy zusammen und sah sich hastig nach allen Seiten um. Daß er dennoch nicht aus dem Takt geriet, amüsierte MacGillivray. Offenbar hatte er Übung darin, zwei Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun.

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?" Er behielt den Ausdruck kühler Höflichkeit bei, obgleich sein Tonfall Unglauben und aufkeimende Empörung verriet. „Ich kann unmöglich… Sie wissen doch, daß meine Zuwendung großzügig war!"

MacGillivray nickte bestätigend. Sie glitt aus einer Drehung in seine Arme zurück. Ihre schillernden Augen tanzten über sein markantes Gesicht. Ihr Ehrgeiz war geweckt, und ihm würde es nicht wehtun. Außerdem hatte Ellen Tillinghast Recht – Brasilien war eines der kostspieligsten Projekte, das sich die Stiftung leistete.

„Lucius, was ist für Sie schon Geld?" Sie sprach leise, beinahe betörend. „Der Dunkle Lord würde das genauso sehen. Er schätzt Großzügigkeit, nicht wahr?"

Sein Blick gefror zu Eis, aber unter der Oberfläche leuchtete eine vage Furcht. Rasch verdrängte Catriona das aufkeimende Schuldgefühl. Sie hatte gezwungenermaßen seinem Herrn gedient – jetzt war es an ihm, ihr stellvertretend wenigstens eine kleine Entschädigung zukommen zu lassen.

„Was halten Sie von einer Verdoppelung der Spendensumme?"

Wenn sie nicht achtgab, würde sie sich in ihrem eigenen Netz verfangen. Ob Malfoy spürte, wie sehr ihr das Spiel gefiel? MacGillivray gönnte sich zwei tiefe, konzentrierte Atemzüge.

Ein maliziöses Lächeln kroch über Malfoys Gesicht. „Überhaupt nichts", sagte er mit vollendeter Höflichkeit.

„Sehr bedauerlich." Catriona dankte dem Komponisten des Walzers aus tiefster Seele – schon mehrmals hatte sie befürchtet, der Tanz könnte zu Ende sein, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, aber die Kapelle spielte unbekümmert immer neue Variationen.

„Wer ist eigentlich über Ihre Verbindungen zu Voldemort informiert?" Die Frage, obgleich samtweich vorgebracht, traf ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb. Seine Finger krampften sich für Sekundenbruchteile um ihre, so daß sie nur mit Mühe einen Schmerzenslaut unterdrücken konnte. „Das würden Sie nicht wagen!" zischte er, um im selben Augenblick einem vorbeitanzenden Paar charmant zuzulächeln. „Es sei denn, Sie wollten auch Ihre Verbindungen an die große Glocke hängen." Ein lauerndes Licht glomm in seinen Augen.

„_Meine _Verbindungen?"

MacGillivrays Brauen kletterten steil empor, so daß feine Falten auf ihrer Stirn erschienen.

„Lucius, wer würde _das_ denn glauben?"

Ihr Herz schlug schnell, aber das konnte auch dem Tanzen geschuldet sein. Sie würde nicht zulassen, daß er sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlug.

„Die Wahrheit ist, ich bin eine Wissenschaftlerin der renommierten Flamelstiftung mit blütenreiner Weste", sagte sie sachlich. „Sie mußten sich beim ersten Fall des Dunklen Lords bereits verantworten und sind einer Anklage nur durch eine List entgangen. Wenn man Beweise hätte, würde man Sie eher heute als morgen der Mitgliedschaft in einer Schwarzmagischen – "

„Genug!", fauchte Malfoy, blaß im künstlichen Licht der Kronleuchter, das auf die Tanzfläche fiel. „Schweigen Sie!"

Er wirbelte sie vorschriftsgemäß in die Drehung, die der Schlußposition vorausging.

Die Kapelle spielte den letzten Akkord, überall lächelten Menschen und funkelten Ringe, als begeistert geklatscht wurde.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich vollkommen in der Gewalt. Keine Spur von Zorn oder Enttäuschung mehr in seinem Gesicht. Er nahm Catriona mit formvollendeter Höflichkeit bei der Hand und sagte überfreundlich: „Vielen Dank für diesen Tanz, Miß MacGillivray. Sie konnten mich von der Außergewöhnlichkeit Ihrer Forschungen überzeugen."

Das gespielt hilflose Lächeln stand in krassem Gegensatz zu seinen harten Augen.

„Aber bevor Narcissa noch mehr Statuen kauft..."

Catriona konnte nicht anders – sie lachte hell und befreit auf. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie wissen gar nicht, was uns Ihre Zuwendung bedeutet. Ich werde nicht zögern, von Ihrer Großzügigkeit zu berichten."

„Etwas anderes hatte ich nicht erwartet", parierte er selbstsicher und schenkte ihr ein unverschämtes Lächeln. „Einen zweiten Tanz?"

MacGillivray starrte ihn an, als hielte sie ihn für geisteskrank. Er haßte sie nicht für diese List – _Erpressung_, krähte ein Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf – sondern forderte sie im Gegenteil ein zweites Mal auf? Entweder war er wirklich verrückt oder aber sehr, sehr professionell.

Bei genauerer Überlegung traf vermutlich Letzteres, beschied sie und legte neckend den Kopf schief.

„Mit mir zu tanzen ist teuer", warnte sie selbstironisch, aber Malfoy machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Sie können immer zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorbringen, daß Sie nur die Förderung der Wissenschaft im Sinn hatten", gab er listig zurück.

„Da bin ich ja in guter Gesellschaft." Catriona zwinkerte vielsagend. Gemeinsam wirbelten sie in einem zweiten, deutlich schnelleren Walzer davon, der keine Zeit mehr für Geplauder ließ.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Um Snape nicht zu wecken, begab sie sich zum Gästequartier, hielt jedoch alarmiert inne, als sie auf dem sonst finsteren Korridor einen Lichtschein aus dem Schlüsselloch zu erkennen meinte. Die Tränkemeisterin zückte den Zauberstab, wappnete sich und stieß die Tür auf.

„Willkommen zurück", sagte Snape trocken und schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Willst du mich verhexen?"

„Severus! Alle Geister!" MacGillivray ließ den Zauberstab sinken und legte den Umhang ab. „Ich dachte, du schläfst längst."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm, und ihre Lippen verschmolzen in einem Kuß.

„Ich bin nachtaktiv", bemerkte Snape sarkastisch. „Außerdem…", seine Stimme nahm einen wärmeren, fast verlegenen Ton an, „genieße ich es, neben dir einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen. – Hast du dich gut unterhalten?"

„Hervorragend." MacGillivray goß Wasser aus einer Karaffe in ein bereitstehendes Glas. Sie nahm einen tiefen, durstigen Zug. „Was möchtest du wissen?" erkundigte sie sich und bedeutete ihm, es sich mit ihr auf dem Bett gemütlich zu machen.

Snape zögerte, bevor er heiser sagte: „Laß mich teilhaben an der Welt, die für dich so wichtig ist." Er zog sie in die Arme, und sie schluckte eilig eine schnippische Bemerkung, die sich auf ihre Zunge hatte stehlen wollen. Für diesen Abend brauchte sie nicht mehr zu spielen. Catriona umfaßte liebevoll seine Hand und begann zu erzählen.

Hier endet Kapitel siebenundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray gehört jedoch mir. ;-)_


	28. Familienbande

_Wundervolle Unterhaltung mit diesem humorvollen Kapitel wünsche ich. Beta: Slytherene. Tausend Dank!_

_Snape zu Gast bei Catrionas Eltern – viel Vergnügen!_

Kapitel 28: Familienbande

„Warum sind wir nicht direkt in den Hof deiner Eltern appariert?" erkundigte sich Snape mißlaunig, während er sichtlich angestrengt den ungepflasterten Weg erklomm, der sich dorfauswärts einen steilen Hügel hinaufschlängelte. Auf Catrionas Empfehlung hatte er den üblichen Umhang gegen einen langen Reisemantel getauscht, der zwar weniger auffällig, jedoch keineswegs bequemer war. Er mußte ihn mit beiden Händen raffen, denn der Boden war uneben und von ständigem Regen aufgeweicht.

„Weil ich meinem Vater versprechen mußte, seine Leute nicht zu erschrecken", erwiderte Catriona geduldig. „Das hier ist Muggelgebiet, Severus. Ich muß mich schon immer höllisch vorsehen, wenn ich einen Portschlüssel von und nach Brasilien benutze."

„Wir sind mitten ins Dorf appariert", sagte Snape sardonisch. „Auffälliger geht es wohl kaum."

„Falsch", korrigierte ihn MacGillivray im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Wir sind hinter den Pub appariert – um exakt 16.30 Uhr."

Da Snape sie mit einem Blick bedachte, der verriet, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach, setzte sie hinzu: „16.30 Uhr, Severus, Anpfiff des Heineken Cup. Schottland gegen Irland. Kein Mensch ist bei so einem Ereignis auf der Straße. Hast du denn nicht das Gejohle aus dem Pub gehört?"

Snape schnaubte voller Verachtung. Was ging ihn das unzivilisierte Verhalten einer Horde Muggel an? Catriona zuliebe verschluckte er jedoch einen Kommentar und zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Es gibt keinen besseren Moment, um ungesehen anzukommen", lachte sie. „Rugby und Fußball – dafür schlägt des Schotten Herz."

Sie schob die Brille mit einer lapidaren Geste höher auf den Nasenrücken und deutete hinüber zu einer sanften Ebene, in der sich ein Gehöft anmutig in die Landschaft schmiegte.

„Dorthin müssen wir."

Je näher sie dem Anwesen kamen, desto stärker ergriff ein lauerndes Unbehagen von Snape Besitz. Heimkehr hatte für ihn stets Ärger, Unfrieden und Enttäuschung bedeutet – umso mehr verwirrte es ihn, daß sich Catriona ernsthaft zu freuen schien und überhaupt nichts dabei fand, ihn mitzubringen. Ungezwungen auf Fremde zuzugehen lag ihm nicht. Üblicherweise legte er in solche Begegnungen, sofern sie wirklich unvermeidlich waren, eine Extraportion Kälte und Reserviertheit – seine Art, die Unsicherheit hinter frostiger Überlegenheit zu verbergen.

Zu seinem Mißfallen mußte er sich eingestehen, daß er dieses Treffen besonders fürchtete. Würde er den Erwartungen genügen können, die die MacGillivrays und vermutlich auch Catriona in ihn setzten? Gleichzeitig ließ ihn die Sorge nicht los, die Ressentiments, die er Muggeln gegenüber hegte, auf ihren Vater zu übertragen – und sich damit in dem trügerischen Sumpf aus Erinnerungen und vermeintlichen Parallelen zu seinem eigenen Elternhaus zu verlieren. Es war zum Aus-der-Haut-Fahren.

Sie erreichten eine gewaltige Hecke, an deren Ende ein beranktes Gartentor den Zutritt zum Gehöft ermöglichte. Catriona lächelte. Ihre Hand streifte zärtlich über seine, bevor sie beherzt die Klinke drückte. Links und rechts des gestampften Weges hatte sich jemand alle Mühe gegeben, dem eher kargen Boden einen bunten Bewuchs abzuringen. Neben blauviolettem Männertreu tummelten sich Blutroter Storchschnabel, Margeriten und gelbe Ochsenaugen. Snape, der aus seinem Elternhaus keinen Garten kannte, empfand eine seltsame Zufriedenheit beim Blick in das farbbetupfte Grün. Dennoch schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals, als sich auf Catrionas Klopfen hin schwere Schritte näherten. Warum konnte nicht wenigstens ihre Mutter öffnen, jemand, der mit Zauberern vertraut war?

‚Und er ist seit bestimmt zwanzig Jahren mit einer verheiratet', lästerte ein Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf. ‚Sie leben mit Magie.'

Die Tür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet. Heraus trat ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann im Kilt, in dessen wettergegerbtem Gesicht ein Paar rauchblauer Augen beim Anblick des Besuches erfreut aufleuchteten. Sein dichtes, welliges, rotes Haar war von feinem Grau durchzogen, er wirkte heiter und von einer unerschütterlichen Gelassenheit.

„Willkommen daheim, Caít", sagte er mit schnarrendem schottischem Akzent und umarmte seine Tochter knapp, rauh, aber voller Herzlichkeit.

Snape sah an der Szene vorbei auf den ungewöhnlichen Türklopfer – ein Specht, in Messing gegossen – darum bemüht, seine Beklommenheit zu verbergen. Umarmungen seines Vaters hatte es kaum gegeben; an einer Hand konnte er sie abzählen.

„Pa, darf ich dir Severus Snape vorstellen", drang Catrionas angenehme Stimme an sein Ohr; eilig hob er den Blick.

„Severus, mein Vater."

Der Schotte musterte ihn wohlwollend und streckte ihm eine schwielige Hand entgegen. „Neachdainn MacGillivray. Ceud mìle fàilte."

„Sehr erfreut." Snape hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, nur den Nachnamen verstanden zu haben und den auch bloß, weil er ihn bereits kannte.

„ Herzlich willkommen", übersetzte Catrionas Vater trocken, bevor sie es tun konnte. „Kommen Sie rein, Junge. – Du auch, Caít", grollte er gutmütig, weil seine Tochter mit vielsagendem Grinsen stehenblieb und das Schauspiel verfolgte. Lachend ließ sie Snape den Vortritt.

Ein süßer, warmer Duft empfing ihn – an Gebäck erinnernd und doch anders, fruchtig wie Kompott, aber leichter, frischer.

„Meine Frau kocht Marmelade", erklärte Mr. MacGillivray gelassen, als sei dies eine völlig natürliche Tätigkeit an einem späten Samstagnachmittag. Er klopfte an eine mit Schnitzereien verzierte Tür, steckte den Kopf prüfend hindurch und öffnete sie dann. Snape beobachtete voller Verblüffung, wie eine zierliche, drahtige Frau mit einer Mähne tief kupferroter Locken durch eine flinke Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes den Vorgang auf dem Herd einfror und sich zu den Besuchern umwandte. Ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht zierten Myriaden Sommersprossen; sie trug eine randlose Brille und ähnelte ihrer Tochter derart, daß es Snape für Sekundenbruchteile die Sprache verschlug. In der Umarmung, die nun folgte, hätte man sie für Schwestern halten können.

„Endlich sieht man dich mal wieder", sagte Mrs. MacGillivray, ihr Tonfall zu erleichtert, um wirklich zornig zu sein. „Geht es dir gut?"

Der Blick ihrer dunkelgrünen Augen glitt von ihrer Tochter zu Severus Snape, der vor der unerwarteten Intensität alarmiert seinen Geist verschloß, bis er begriff, daß sie ihn nur musterte, prüfend zwar, aber nicht unfreundlich. Bei näherem Hinsehen offenbarte die helle Haut um ihre ausdrucksvollen Augen, daß sie Wetter, Leben und Lachen nicht scheute.

„Sind Sie der Tränkemeister?"

Heilige Braukunst! Was hatte Catriona nur über ihn erzählt?

„Severus Snape", bestätigte er mit trockener Zunge. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Ceud mìle fàilte", sagte Catrionas Mutter förmlich. „Caillean MacGillivray."

Ihre Hand war schmal, fest und warm. Snape fühlte einen Teil der Anspannung weichen.

„Vielen Dank", parierte er die Begrüßung so prompt, daß Mrs. MacGillivrays rötliche Brauen steil in die Höhe kletterten. „Ungeahnte Qualitäten", bemerkte sie augenzwinkernd und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu. Catriona unterdrückte ein Kichern, Snape jedoch setzte seine würdevollste Miene auf und dankte insgeheim der Vorarbeit ihres Vaters.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte noch ein Weilchen", bat Mrs. MacGillivray über die Schulter. Sie hatte bereits mit einem Schwenk den Zauber von dem beachtlichen Topf genommen und widmete sich nun mit Hingabe dem Rührvorgang, den sie ohne Magie unter Einsatz beider Hände ausführte. „Ich komme zu euch, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

Ihr Blick glitt liebevoll über Tochter und Ehemann, streifte Snape mit neutraler Freundlichkeit und kehrte dann ganz zu ihrer Marmelade zurück. Catriona schloß leise die Tür.

Am Fuße der Treppe, die sich aus dem breiten Korridor ins Obergeschoß wand, entdeckte Snape eine Skulptur, die jener in Malfoys Garten nicht unähnlich war. Den Blick fesselten ihre kunstvollen, filigran aus Stein geformten Locken, doch bei näherer Betrachtung sprangen dem Beobachter stilisierte Schlangen ins Auge, die entweder unbemerkt oder geduldet ins Haar der Frauengestalt verwoben waren, kostbarer und gefährlicher Schmuck zugleich.

„Außergewöhnlich", lobte er, nicht nur, weil Höflichkeiten angebracht schienen, sondern vor allem, weil ihn die Darstellung tatsächlich faszinierte. „Catriona sagte, einer ihrer Brüder sei Bildhauer. Hat er sie erschaffen?"

Neachdainn MacGillivrays Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Armadal", rief er ohne Vorwarnung dröhnend, „hier weiß jemand deine Kunst zu schätzen. Komm und begrüße den Freund deiner Schwester!"

Catriona prustete hinter vorgehaltener Hand, Snape jedoch fühlte mit einem Mal eine schreckliche Vorahnung wie einen Guß eiskalten Wassers über sich hereinbrechen. Hatte ihm Caít eventuell ein winziges, _unbedeutendes _Detail verschwiegen – nämlich, daß der Besuch bei den Eltern das Kennenlernen der gesamten Familie einschloß? Allein daran zu denken, verursachte ihm schon Magenschmerzen.

„Vorsehen!" warnte eine unbekannte Stimme, und ehe Snape ausmachen konnte, woher sie kam, stieß ihn Catrionas Vater unsanft aus der Gefahrenzone. Das Treppengeländer hinuntergefegt kam ein junger Mann, der unten ohne zu bremsen in einem geschmeidigen Satz absprang und genau an dem Platz landete, auf dem der Tränkemeister eben noch gestanden hatte. Er trug zerrissene Jeans, denen sogar Snape ansah, daß nicht etwa harte Arbeit sondern das Wirken eines sündhaft teuren Designers sie in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte und weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe. Sein langes, rotblondes Haar hatte er in Nacken zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Armadal", lachte er unbefangen und schüttelte Snapes Hand mit überraschend rauhen, kräftigen Fingern.

Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„Entschuldigung!" setzte der junge Schotte augenzwinkernd hinzu, als nähme er sich selbst nicht ganz ernst. „Das kommt dabei heraus, wenn man jahrelang versucht, schneller unten zu sein, als die magische Schwester. – Komm her, mein Herz!"

Catriona boxte ihn spielerisch in die Seite, dann lagen sie sich in den Armen.

„Sie ist nur ein einziges Mal hinunterappariert", gab Catrionas Vater stirnrunzelnd zu bedenken. „Du Kindskopf kannst das Rutschen aber nicht lassen – auch mit nunmehr sechsundzwanzig Jahren nicht."

Es klang halb tadelnd, halb belustigt, zweifellos der Versuch, vor dem Gast väterliche Strenge zu demonstrieren. Snape lächelte pflichtschuldigst, noch damit beschäftigt, sich zu wundern, wie selbstverständlich Mr. MacGillivray Begriffe aus der Zaubererwelt benutzte.

„Das hat sie euch _glauben_ machen", behauptete Armadal mit übertriebenem Pathos, was ihm sofort einen Nasenstüber der Schwester einbrachte, für den er sich mit einem Rippentriller revanchierte. Catriona quiekte und sprang zur Seite, Snape jedoch mußte sich beherrschen, um nicht zu lachen. Diesen Laut aus dem Mund der kühlen, beherrschten Tränkemeisterin zu hören, war einerseits verblüffend, aber auch unglaublich anziehend. Gerade hatte sie Armadals Haarband entwendet, woraufhin er versuchte, an ihre Brille zu gelangen. Ihr Gelächter schallte durch den ganzen Flur.

Wenn Lucius Malfoy wüßte, wer der Künstler war, der seine Brunnenplastik erschaffen hatte… Allmählich begann Snape, Catrionas Erheiterung zu begreifen.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, daß dir meine Kunst gefällt", schlug Armadal urplötzlich einen anderen Ton an, ließ von der Schwester ab und richtete mit dem zurückerbeuteten Band seinen Zopf. Snape konnte ihm das informelle „Du" nicht einmal übelnehmen. Es paßte zu der unbeschwerten, lockeren Art des jungen Mannes.

„Und wie der Zufall es will, habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht."

Sie betraten das geschmackvoll dekorierte Wohnzimmer, und er deutete auf einen Karton von etwa einem halben Meter Höhe, der neben dem Kamin stand.

„Ein echter Duncan Drake", neckte Catriona, liebevoll seinen Arm streichelnd. „So ein kostbares Geschenk läßt man besser erst allein auf sich wirken, oder bist du dann gekränkt?"

Snape hätte ihr um den Hals fallen können vor Dankbarkeit. Er war so verblüfft und berührt von der Gabe, daß er um ein Haar mit dem üblichen „Das kann ich nicht annehmen" reagiert hätte, und _dann_ wäre Armadal mit Sicherheit verstimmt gewesen. So winkte er lässig ab, ein generöses „Wie ihr wollt" auf den Lippen.

„Pa, wieder das übliche Zimmer?" wandte sich Catriona an ihren Vater, der der Konversation sichtlich belustigt gefolgt war.

„Aye, wieso?"

„Oh, nur so." Sie lächelte unbestimmt. Als Neachdainn MacGillivray zur anderen Seite sah, schnippte sie mit zwei Fingern, und der Karton verschwand.

„Das macht sie nur, um mich zu ärgern", raunte Armadal dem Tränkemeister verschwörerisch zu, der sich alle Mühe geben mußte, dem Instinkt zurückzuweichen, nicht nachzugeben. Dies hier war Catrionas Familie – er durfte sie nicht wie gewöhnliche Fremde behandeln.

„Jeder andere hätte den Zauberstab benutzt – du doch auch, oder?"

Armadal grinste, als erinnerte er sich erst jetzt, daß der Freund seiner Schwester ebenfalls magisch war.

Snapes Blick huschte unsicher von Catriona zurück zu dem jungen Künstler.

„Man kann mit oder ohne Stab zaubern", sagte er lahm, sich der Absurdität, Magie mit einem Muggel zu diskutieren, schmerzlich bewußt.

„Vielen Dank für das Geschenk", setzte er hastig hinzu, bevor er das Wichtigste vergaß. „Ich freue mich, es heute abend in Ruhe würdigen zu können."

Armadal nahm den Dank gelassen entgegen. Wider Erwarten amüsierte er sich auch nicht über die formelle Ausrucksweise, derer sich der Tränkemeister bedient hatte.

„Sag mir morgen, was du darüber denkst", bat er nur, lächelte unverbindlich und ließ sich in die Polster der gewaltigen, herrlich gemütlich wirkenden Couch fallen, die vor dem Kamin stand.

Unterdessen hatte sich Neachdainn MacGillivray an einem Schrank zu schaffen gemacht, den filigrane Schnitzereien zierten und kam mit einer Flasche und mehreren Gläsern zurück, die er auf dem Eßtisch abstellte. Erst da bemerkte Snape, daß eine Veranda im hinteren Teil des Raumes auf eine Terrasse führte, von der wiederum der Nutzgarten zugänglich war. Über den Weg gestapft kamen zwei Männer, der eine rotblond in Arbeitskluft und schlammigen Gummistiefeln, der andere mit Haaren wie flüssiges Kupfer in Jeans und dünnem T-Shirt. Snape überlief ein frostiger Schauer. Noch ehe er sich allerdings über das seltsame Wärmeempfinden der Schotten weitere Gedanken machen konnte, zerriß der Freudenschrei „Lachaidh!" die Stille, und Catriona flog über die Terrasse den beiden Männern entgegen.

Heiliger Merlin! Noch zwei der Muggelbrüder.

Snape starrte ihr nach, zutiefst befremdet über diese Impulsivität und gleichzeitig beschämt, so wenig über die Facetten ihrer Persönlichkeit zu wissen. Wie sehr sie ihre Familie vermißt haben mußte, begann ihm erst allmählich aufzugehen, und trotz seiner Menschenscheue verspürte er eine heimliche Dankbarkeit, daß sie ihn an dem teilhaben ließ, das ihr so viel bedeutete.

„Hier, Junge, ein _Dram_ vorab auf diese Familie." Mr. MacGillivray drückte ihm ein Glas gefüllt mit bernsteindunkler Flüssigkeit in die Hand, prostete ihm zu und trank in einem Zug. Snape tat es ihm ohne zu Zögern gleich. Der Whisky entfaltete sofort sein reiches Aroma; er schmeckte trocken, nach gerösteter Gerste und Trauben. Im Nachgang meinte der Tränkemeister, Vanille, Karamell und einen Hauch von Eiche zu erkennen. Während Catriona draußen dem sauber gekleideten Mann um den Hals fiel und sogleich den anderen in die Umarmung mit einbezog, durchrieselte Snape eine angenehme Wärme. Er suchte verstohlen nach einem Zeichen von Mißtrauen und Antipathie in Neachdainn MacGillivrays Gesicht, doch alles, was er fand, waren Lebenserfahrung, Humor und eine rauhe, väterliche Güte. Tobias war so anders gewesen – in den wenigen Momenten ehrlicher Zuneigung dem Schotten jedoch nicht unähnlich. Am unbegreiflichsten war ihm allerdings, mit welch freundlicher Selbstverständlichkeit ihm Catrionas Vater begegnete. Für ihn schien es irrelevant, daß er einem Zauberer gegenüberstand. Warum hatte sich Tobias nie mit dieser für ihn so fremden Welt aussöhnen können?

„Der, mit dem Caít jetzt zurückkommt, ist Lachlainn, mein Zweitältester", erklärte Mr. MacGillivray stolz. „Ihn sehen wir ungefähr so oft wie seine Schwester – nämlich beinahe nie."

Obwohl es scherzhaft gemeint war, stahl sich ein leicht anklagender Ton in seine Worte.

„Nicht wahr, Lachaidh", wandte er sich gespielt streng an seinen Sohn, der sich soeben die Schuhe abtrat und Catriona freundschaftlich in die Seite knuffte, bevor er ins Haus kam. „Ich sagte gerade, daß deine Anwesenheit hier so selten ist wie ein Goldfund im Loch Ness."

In den intensiv goldgrünen Augen des Angeredeten blitzte es, und ein milde spöttisches Lächeln erhellte sein markantes Gesicht, dem ein lässiger Dreitagebart ein verwegenes Aussehen verlieh.

„Aber über den freut man sich noch Wochen später", parierte er mit kühlem Humor und einem Akzent, der Snape höchste Konzentration abverlangte.

„Lachlainn", wandte er sich an den Tränkemeister und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich dachte schon, Caít hätte dich erfunden, damit alle nur noch mich verkuppeln wollen und sie in Ruhe lassen."

Er sprang wendig zur Seite, aber Catrionas Rache in Form eines Kitzelgriffes erreichte ihn dennoch.

„Unverschämter Kerl! Armadal ist auch unbeweibt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne", begehrte sie auf, mußte aber schon während des Sprechens wieder lachen.

Snape umklammerte sein leeres Whiskyglas und hatte nicht übel Lust, es Catrionas Vater zum Nachfüllen zu reichen.

Er hatte richtig befürchtet: Der Besuch bei den Eltern schloß ihre Brüder ein. _Alle_ Brüder. Oh großer, allwissender Merlin.

„Der hat noch Zeit", winkte Lachlainn gönnerhaft ab, was seinem Bruder vom Sofa aus ein despektierliches Schnauben entlockte.

„Sind Sie auch Wissenschaftler?" erkundigte sich Snape, um nicht die ganze Zeit mit Schweigen zu verbringen.

Der Schotte musterte ihn leicht erstaunt und mit ruhiger, prüfender Neugierde. Erst da erinnerte sich der Tränkemeister, ihn gesiezt zu haben. Wie peinlich. Hoffentlich glaubte Catrionas Familie nicht, er hielte sich für etwas Besseres.

„Ich bin Bohringenieur auf der _Elf Elgin_", sagte er ernsthaft. „Weißt du, was das ist, eine Bohrinsel?"

Vor jedem anderen hätte sich Snape für seine Unwissenheit geschämt und ihn für die Frage gehaßt, die ihn bloßstellte; Lachlainn jedoch besaß eine derart natürliche, ruhige Autorität, daß er bereitwillig die Wahrheit offenbarte. Noch ehe der Schotte allerdings mit einer Erläuterung beginnen konnte, schmiegte sich Catriona an ihn und sagte bestimmt: „Das erklärst du besser in einer ruhigen Minute, Lachaidh."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sei bei ihr ohnehin Hopfen und Malz verloren, doch hielt er sie in einer so engen Umarmung, als hätte er sie schmerzlich vermißt.

Die Vertrautheit der beiden versetzte Snape einen leisen Stich. Zum Grübeln blieb ihm jedoch keine Zeit, denn Mr. MacGillivray nahm ihm das Glas ab, füllte es neu und reichte auch die anderen herum.

„Wenn der Rest nicht pünktlich sein kann", grummelte er mißlaunig, ohne jedoch wirklich zornig zu sein, „fangen wir schon mal an. – Caillean, willst du nicht auch endlich kommen? Die Erdbeeren können warten."

Catriona und Lachlainn grinsten einander in stillem Einvernehmen zu – offensichtlich wußten sie bereits, daß Caillean anderer Meinung sein würde. Snape indes hatte beim besten Willen keine Vorstellung, wie Erdbeeren in dem unwirtlichen Klima Schottlands überhaupt überleben, geschweige denn genügend Ertrag zum Einkochen abwerfen konnten.

„Frau!" polterte Neachdainn MacGillivray, den Kopf lauschend zur Tür gewandt. Armadal schnaubte, Catriona grinste, Lachlainn schüttelte den Kopf. Das Prozedere schien nach ewig gleichem Muster abzulaufen. Wie auf Kommando ertönte nun das Stakkato des Türklopfers – der Specht, erinnerte sich Snape – was Catriona zu dem Kommentar veranlaßte: „Das dürften Gabhran und Eochaidh sein."

Ihr Vater seufzte theatralisch. „Die, die am nächsten dran wohnen, kommen immer zuletzt."

Er spähte in den Korridor, winkte ab und brachte eilends sein Glas in Sicherheit, als zwei etwa fünfjährige, flachsblonde Mädchen aus dem Flur auf ihn zustürmten und sich mit glückseligen „Opa!"-Rufen in seine Arme warfen. Er fing die beiden und schwenkte sie belustigt einmal links, einmal rechtsherum.

„Mòrag, Latharna, auch die anderen begrüßen!" erscholl eine Männerstimme aus dem Korridor, und Snape, der gerade begann, sich von dem Schock der Kinder zu erholen, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Dies war das mit Abstand breiteste Schottisch, das er je gehört hatte. Ins Wohnzimmer trat ein athletischer Mann um die dreißig mit meerblauen Augen und kurzen, schnittig frisierten, sommerblonden Haaren. Wie seine Brüder trug er Blue Jeans und ein kurzärmeliges T-Shirt, das seine muskulösen Oberarme eng umschloß. Ihm folgte der, den Snape vorhin in Arbeitskleidung und Gummistiefeln gesehen hatte. Allerdings war er jetzt gewaschen und trug anstelle der Stiefel Sandalen. Snape schauderte trotz der dicken Lagen Stoff, die seinen Körper umhüllten.

„Das sind meine Brüder Gabhran", übernahm Catriona nach etlichen Umarmungen die Vorstellung und deutete auf den Blonden, „sowie Eochaidh, der zur Freude unseres Vaters einmal den Hof übernehmen wird. – Und das sind Gabhrans Kinder", ergänzte sie trocken, weil die Mädchen bereits wieder mit dem Großvater herumtobten. „Ihr beiden, das ist Severus."

Während sich der Landwirt auf ein knappes „Angenehm" beschränkte, rief Gabhran überschwenglich: „Endlich lernen wir mal Caíts Freund kennen! Sie hat uns mit ihren Andeutungen verrückt neugierig gemacht. Ceud mìle fàilte."

„Danke sehr." Snape erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, ignorierte vorerst das Gefühl der Bloßstellung durch die ungezwungene, direkte Art des Muggels und fuhr samtweich fort: „Hoffentlich nur positive Andeutungen?"

Er hatte Übung darin, seine Stimme dunkel wie gute Schokolade klingen zu lassen und Menschen, die ihn nicht kannten, in der trügerischen Sicherheit zu wiegen, er sei bestens gelaunt. Die beiden Kinder starrten von ihrem sicheren Platz auf dem großväterlichen Schoß mit großen Augen auf den Fremden, dessen Aussehen und Gebaren sie offenbar überhaupt nicht einordnen konnten.

„Alle schmutzigen Geheimnisse!" lachte Gabhran völlig unbeeindruckt. „Wir sind so froh, daß sie endlich jemanden hat", setzte er freimütig noch eins drauf, woraufhin Catriona tatsächlich errötete und ihm hastig den Mund zuhielt.

„Untersteh dich!" zischte sie ihm ins Ohr, jedoch laut genug für Snape, um sie zu verstehen.

„Was hast du denn?" empörte sich ihr Bruder scherzhaft, nachdem er sich von dem Maulkorb befreit hatte. „Das ist doch nichts, immer allein."

Er grinste jungenhaft und wirbelte ohne Vorwarnung eines der Mädchen durch die Luft, das quiekend und jauchzend seiner Begeisterung Ausdruck verlieh. Das zweite steckte der Schwester die Zunge heraus und verkündete bereits im Gehen: „Oma zaubert mit mir, ätsch."

„Oma wird sich bedanken", lästerte Armadal, sprang aber federnd aus dem Sofa, um der Kleinen etwas zuzuflüstern.

Zu Snapes allerhöchstem Entsetzen näherten sich Kinderstimmen dem Wohnzimmer, mehr als die eine, die eben zu Catrionas Mutter entschwunden war. Bei allen Mächten – noch mehr Kinder? Genügten denn nicht die zwei, die Gabhran mitgebracht hatte?

Ein Junge von etwa sechs Jahren hopste auf einem Bein hinter Mrs. MacGillivray her, die ein schweres Tablett, beladen mit Tee, Scones und köstlich duftender, frischer Marmelade vor sich herschweben ließ. Voraus lief ein rothaariges Mädchen; die kleine Blonde drückte sich an die Schürze der Großmutter, bald neugierig, bald ehrfürchtig auf das Wunder linsend.

„Schmetterlinge", rief die Rothaarige, kaum, daß das Tablett abgesetzt worden war. „Die mit den blauen Flügeln. Bitte Oma, jetzt hast du doch Zeit."

„Genau", fiel der Junge mit altkluger Kinderlogik ein, „den Tisch deckst du einmal so!"

Er ahmte überschwenglich die Geste des Zauberstabschwenkens nach, und die Mädchen kicherten. Mrs. MacGillivray schien mit derlei Wünschen bestens vertraut, war allerdings nicht gewillt, sich von ihren eigentlichen Plänen abbringen zu lassen. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, deutete sie zu Snape hinüber, der gerade noch dem Instinkt widerstehen konnte, auf der Stelle zu disapparieren.

„Cathalan", sagte Catrionas Mutter zu dem Jungen ernst, „schau mal, der Mann dort, das ist Tante Caíts Freund Severus. Wenn ihr ihn nett bittet, zaubert er vielleicht für euch. Aber ihr müßt euch vorstellen, denn er kennt euch noch nicht."

Snape erstarrte, und nur jahrelanger Übung war es zu verdanken, daß sein Gesicht nichts von der Fassungslosigkeit verriet, die ihn überwältigte. Zur Belustigung von Muggelkindern zaubern – das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen! Wo war überhaupt Catriona? Vielleicht würde sie… Hilfesuchend blickte er sich um und entdeckte sie ganz in der Nähe, so ins Gespräch mit Lachlainn vertieft, daß sie nichts von dem wahrnahm, das um sie herum vorging. Die Kinder blickten zweifelnd von der Großmutter zu dem Fremden, ein peinliches Zögern entstand. Dann klemmte sich Armadal die beiden blonden Mädchen unter die Arme. Gabhran schob Cathal und die Rothaarige vor sich her zu Snape, der tief Atem holte und sich vergeblich wünschte, das Unheil doch noch abwenden zu können.

„Es macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"

Gabhrans Stimme, amüsiert mit einem Anflug von Neugier. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden, die Kinder neben sich und schien mindestens so voller Vorfreude wie sie. Armadal tat es ihm gleich, die Augen erwartungsvoll auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet. „Oh", erinnerte er sich plötzlich, „das ist übrigens Eochaidhs Brut, Cathal und Eilidh." Er stupste den Jungen in die Seite und zog dessen Schwester scherzhaft am Zopf, was dieser erwartungsgemäß ein grantiges „Nicht, Onkel Armadal!" entlockte.

Snape unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Besser, er fügte sich gleich in das Unvermeidliche.

„Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus", sagte er mit großer Geste und soviel Galgenhumor, wie er aufzubringen vermochte.

Steif hockte er sich nieder, um einigermaßen auf Augenhöhe mit den Zuschauern zu sein. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er genau das Gegenteil getan – ein Quantum Furcht erhöhte den Respekt – aber er bezweifelte, daß er Catrionas Nichten und Neffen einschüchtern durfte.

„Wenn ich für euch zaubern soll, müßt ihr mir zuerst noch einmal eure Namen nennen", sagte er streng. „Ihr wißt doch sicher, daß Namen eine besondere Macht haben können, wenn sie der Träger ausspricht?"

Die Kinder sahen sich verblüfft an, einer bei dem anderen Rat suchend. Schließlich verkündete die Rothaarige entschieden: „Davon hat Oma noch nichts erzählt. Ich bin Eilidh."

„Cathal", sagte der Junge rasch, um nicht hinter der Schwester zurückzustehen. Die Blondschöpfe an Gabhrans Seite zierten sich kurz, gaben aber doch preis, was Snape zu wissen verlangte.

„Mòraig und Latharna", wiederholte er scheinbar nachdenklich, Gabhrans Grinsen verriet allerdings, daß er ihn durchschaut hatte. „Mòrag", korrigierte er sanft. „Gälische Namen sind eine echte Herausforderung und haben bestimmt noch mehr Macht als andere."

Muggellogik. Snape seufzte.

„Schmetterlinge, ja?" wandte er sich ernst an die Kinder. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

Er zückte den Zauberstab. Ein leises Glucksen der Mädchen begleitete die Geste. Im nächsten Moment erhob sich ein Schwarm bunter Schmetterlinge in die Luft, gaukelte um den rustikalen Kronleuchter, tanzte unter dem Jauchzen der Kinder über den Eßtisch und kehrte sodann in ihre Mitte zurück, wo er sich mit einem silbrigen _Pfft_ in Nichts auflöste.

„Kannst du auch Insekten?" fragte Eilidh mit leuchtenden Augen.

Snape wölbte eine Braue. Ein lässiger Stabschwenk erschuf eine Vogelspinne, vor der die Kinder ehrfürchtig zurückwichen, Armadal jedoch beäugte sie begeistert.

„Das ist ja toll!"

Auch Gabhrans Augen strahlten, blau wie das Meer bei den Klippen von Dunnottar Castle.

„Eine Lanzenotter", verlangte Cathal so selbstsicher, daß seine Onkel laut auflachten. „Das ist der Brasilieneinfluß unserer Schwester", erklärte Armadal mit einem Seitenblick auf Catriona, die noch immer mit Lachlainn sprach, die Welt um sich herum vergessen.

„Lieber Vögel", widersprach Latharna. „Schwarze, mit roten Augen."

„Weiteres Getier erst nach dem Tee", mischte sich plötzlich Mrs. MacGillivrays Stimme nachdrücklich in das Gebettel, und mit einem Mal wurde Snape erschreckend klar, daß ihm nicht nur Armadal und Gabhran, sondern auch Eochaidh und Catrionas Eltern zugesehen hatten.

„Bestimmt nachher?" versicherte sich Cathal mit einem kritischen Blick, da Snape den Zauberstab längst wieder verstaut hatte. Der Tränkemeister nickte knapp. Steif richtete er sich aus der unbequemen Position auf. Als Catriona sah zu ihm hinübersah, schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie ihre Plätze am Tisch einnahmen. „Lachaidh ist… mir am allernächsten."

Ein flüchtiges Erröten überzog ihre helle Haut mit pfirsichfarbener Frische. Snape streifte sacht ihre Hand. Seinetwegen war sie so lange von ihrer Familie getrennt gewesen. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wieviel die MacGillivrays von dem wußten, was vorgefallen war. Zumindest sprach niemand offen darüber.

„Nachher zaubere ich mit ihnen", versprach Catriona in einem Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, daß sie die Aussicht keineswegs bedrohlich fand.

„Daran gewöhnen Sie sich besser, Junge."

Mr. MacGillivray lächelte schief, während er dem Gast duftenden Tee einschenkte.

„Sonst kann ja nur meine Frau zaubern."

Wie gelassen und selbstverständlich er davon sprach! Wie anders hätte alles verlaufen können, wenn Tobias…

„Apropos Frau", bemerkte Caillean MacGillivray von der Kopfseite des Tisches her. „Wo sind eigentlich Mairi und Edana?"

„Nachtschicht im Wasserwerk, Ma", erwiderte Gabhran in dem nachsichtigen, ganz leicht spöttischen Tonfall desjenigen, der einen Fakt zum wiederholten Male erklärte. „Hab ich dir gestern und vorgestern schon erzählt."

Snape beobachtete interessiert, wie er der kleinen Mòrag half, ihren Scone zu buttern. Offenbar gab er sich viel mit seinen Kindern ab; sie schienen die Mutter nicht zu vermissen.

„Nachtschicht im Pub", ahmte Eochaidh den Bruder mit lapidarem Schulterzucken nach und erntete prompt einen scharfen Blick seiner Mutter.

„Rugbygucken", übersetzte Catriona leise. „Ich hab dir doch vorhin gesagt, wofür das Herz des Schotten schlägt."

Snape nickte, ohne den Sinn ihrer Worte vollends zu erfassen. Er wußte nur, daß sein Vater Eileen niemals hätte allein in einen Pub gehen lassen. Unter gar keinen Umständen.

„Mairi ist Ingenieurin bei _Scottish Water_", setzte Catriona hinzu.

„Wir haben uns auf dem Bau kennengelernt", berichtete Gabhran offenherzig. „Und als sie extra bis in den Dachstuhl geklettert ist, um mich was zu fragen, war's um mich geschehen."

Seine Brüder grienten, und Catriona nutzte den Moment, Snape zuzuraunen: „Er ist Zimmermann, mußt du wissen, und sie hat Höhenangst."

In der gelösten Stimmung konnte er nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln. Was er unter anderen Bedingungen als profan und dumm verurteilt hätte, erschien ihm im Kreis von Catrionas Familie sympathisch.

„Machst du nicht sowas Ähnliches wie Caít?" richtete zwischen zwei Bissen Eochaidh das Wort an den Tränkemeister. Snape begnügte sich mit einer unbestimmten Geste. Was dachte denn ihre Familie, das sie tat?

„Ich unterrichte Tränkekunde in Hogwarts", sagte er ruhig. Das Internat mußte bekannt sein, immerhin hatte Catriona selbst dort gelernt. „Das ist so wie…"

„…Apotheker Breckenridge", fiel ihm Gabhran eifrig ins Wort. „Der veranstaltet neuerdings für die Schule eine AG, in der die Kinder Pflanzen trocknen und Kristalle züchten."

Snape spürte Catrionas Lächeln. Auf den Vergleich war er noch gar nicht gekommen, aber für eine Tischkonversation genügte er vollkommen.

„Sozusagen", bestätigte er deshalb, darum bemüht, nicht nur Höflichkeit, sondern auch Anerkennung in seinen Tonfall zu legen.

„Was mich daran erinnert", nahm Lachlainn mit seiner akzentschweren, dunklen Stimme den Faden auf, „daß mir der Curatio Micraniae und das Wundelixier ausgegangen sind. Seit Wochen schon."

Er durchbohrte seine Schwester mit einem gespielt anklagenden Blick aus malachitgrünen Augen.

„Ich war auf überlebenswichtiger Mission", belehrte ihn Catriona würdevoll. „Und da beschwerst du dich, daß ich dir keinen Nachschub brauen konnte?"

Sie schob die Brille tiefer und sah theatralisch über die Gläser hinweg. Lachlainn legte den Kopf schief; in seinen Augen tanzten glitzernde Lichter. Ob er wußte, wie sehr er der Schwester nicht nur im Aussehen, sondern auch in Gesten und Sprechweise ähnelte?

„Deine Tränke sind außergewöhnlich, Caít", beschied er trocken. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren."

„Esel", titulierte sie ihn liebevoll und ließ es zu, daß er sie innig-derb an sich zog.

Snape beschäftigte sich eingehend mit seinem Scone, darauf bedacht, weder eifersüchtig noch perplex dreinzuschauen. Catriona versorgte Muggel mit Zaubertränken? Er würde sie einiges fragen müssen, sobald sie allein waren. Erfreulicherweise verwickelte ihn Mrs. MacGillivray mit der Eloquenz der Wissenschaftlerin in ein Gespräch über arkane Ortungsmethoden, so daß er von den sprichwörtlichen rohen Eiern zurück auf vertrautes Terrain gelangte. Von Catriona wußte er, daß ihre Mutter seit Jahren dem Ungeheuer von Loch Ness nachspürte, ohne allerdings bisher einen nennenswerten Erfolg erzielt zu haben. Caillean hingegen klärte ihn auf, daß Kelpies, denn nichts anderes war Nessie ihrer Ansicht nach, sich nur unter ganz bestimmten Bedingungen zeigten – die wiederum Geduld und kontinuierliche Überwachung erforderten.

„Wie meine Familie", schloß sie mit feiner Selbstironie, fuhr jedoch gleich darauf fort, Anekdoten aus der Kinder- und Jugendzeit zu erzählen, in die zuerst ihr Mann, bald darauf auch ihre Kinder einstimmten.

In Caillean MacGillivray erlebte Snape zum ersten Mal, was seiner Mutter versagt geblieben war: Zuneigung, Achtung, Anerkennung, Liebe. Wenn man sie im Kreise ihrer Familie erlebte, bestand kein Zweifel daran, daß sie für ihr Glück die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto besser verstand er, warum alle hier so natürlich mit Magie umgingen: Sie war ein Teil der Person, die man liebte und schätzte. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

„Die beste Geschichte kennt Severus noch nicht", behauptete Lachlainn gerade, die Stimme heiter, jedoch nicht ohne die selbstsichere Ruhe, die auch all seinen Gesten innewohnte.

„Welche meinst du?" warf Gabhran ein, seine Kinder auf je einem Knie balancierend. „Die mit der Kuh und dem Trecker?"

Eochaidh, zu seinem sichtlichen Verdruß Protagonist dieser Anekdote, schnaubte ungefällig, entspannte sich aber im Nu, als der Bruder salopp abwinkte.

„Ich sag nur Echolot."

Jetzt war es an Catriona, Mißfallen zumindest vorzugeben. Ihre vier Brüder feixten. Sogar Mrs. MacGillivray schien eine Rolle in dem Stück gespielt zu haben, denn sie trug einen Blick zur Schau, der mit Gold nicht aufzuwiegen war.

„Ich benutze unter anderem ein gewöhnliches Sonar, um Widerstände im Loch auszumachen", gab sie kühl bekannt. „Dabei deutet ein bestimmtes Signalmuster auf einen entsprechend geformten Körper hin."

Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, in die hinein Lachlainn sagte: „Caít hat das Echolot verzaubert, damit Ma denken sollte, sie hätte Nessie gefunden."

Snape spürte seine Mundwinkel zucken. Unwillkürlich schob sich das Bild eines schmalen, rotgelockten Mädchens vor sein Auge, das seinen Zauberstab mit höchster Konzentration umklammerte.

„Leider hat mir unser Herr Bohringenieur hier falsche Informationen zur Signalweiterleitung unter Wasser gegeben", betonte Catriona spitz, woraufhin ihre Brüder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Von wegen!" Lachlainn rollte mit den Augen. „Physik war noch nie deine Stärke, kleine Hexe."

Seine linke Hand verwuschelte liebevoll-stolz die Frisur der Schwester, und Catriona revanchierte sich reaktionsschnell mit einem Kniff in sein Ohrläppchen.

Snape unterdrückte ein Kopfschütteln. Diese rauh-neckende Geschwisterliebe würde ihm noch einiges an Geduld abverlangen.

„Das Ende vom Lied waren Signalmuster, die vielleicht eine lahme Flunder, jedoch niemals Nessie hätte auslösen können", kehrte Mrs. MacGillivray zum Thema zurück. „Aber der Zauber als solcher war prima."

In die allgemeine Heiterkeit hinein ließ sich Cathal nachdrücklich vernehmen: „Jetzt ist aber nachher, Tante Caít. Du kannst Lanzenottern beschwören, ich weiß es."

„Geht zaubern, ihr zwei und nehmt alle Kinder mit!"

Mrs. MacGillivray erhob sich und löste damit die Teerunde auf. Cathal, Eilidh, Latharna und Mòrag scharten sich erwartungsvoll um die Tante und ihren Begleiter. Snape gab sich alle Mühe, einigermaßen freundlich dreinzuschauen, hatte jedoch das unbestimmte Gefühl, dabei kläglich zu versagen.

„Darf ich auch zusehen?"

Das war Armadal, der Bildhauer.

„Du willst uns nur wieder zeichnen", entlarvte ihn Cathal mit kindlicher Schläue. „Aber ich mag deine Bilder. Malst du eigentlich immer alles, bevor du eine Figur machst?"

„Nicht immer, Cathalan." Armadal streichelte gedankenverloren den Schopf des Jungen, die Augen fern und melancholisch.

„Ich kann die Bande allein beschäftigen, Severus", sagte Catriona leise und faßte zärtlich Snapes Hand. „Was ist das denn?" rief sie aus, als ihre warmen Finger seine eiskalten berührten. „Friert dich?"

Snape zuckte die Schultern.

„Wenn man deine Brüder so sieht, kann es nicht kalt sein", stellte er sarkastisch fest.

Tatsächlich trugen alle kurzärmelige T-Shirts oder Hemden und Armadal noch immer weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe.

„Wir sind Schotten", verkündete Lachlainn, der das letzte mitbekommen hatte, mit stoischer Gelassenheit. „Zieh dir ruhig etwas über, wenn du frierst."

Seine ernsten Augen musterten den Tränkemeister aufmerksam, und Snape mußte alle Willenskraft aufwenden, dem Blick standzuhalten.

„Ich weiß etwas Besseres", flüsterte Catriona, und wie auf Kommando umfloß Snape wohlige Wärme. Sie wippte lächelnd mit dem Zauberstab, hauchte einen Kuß auf seinen Mund und scheuchte Armadal und die Kinder hinüber zum Kamin, in dem sie unter großem Hallo ein loderndes Feuer entfachte.

Snape blieb zurück, nachdenklich und voller Emotionen. Er hätte sich nicht angemaßt zu behaupten, daß er Catriona kannte, aber erst hier, im Kreise ihrer Familie, wurde ihm bewußt, wie wenig er wirklich von ihr wußte – und wie unbändig er sich nach jedem weiteren Detail sehnte.

Sie ging so unbefangen mit ihren Nichten und Neffen um, als hätte sie tatsächlich Freude daran, sie mit ihrer Magie zu unterhalten. Wie offen und gelöst sie wirkte, seit sie das Haus ihrer Eltern betreten hatte! Er hätte sie auf der Stelle in die Arme schließen und küssen mögen, bis ihnen der Atem verging. Wie seltsam, jemanden so sehr zu lieben.

Der Tränkemeister fuhr erschreckt zusammen, als ihm jemand ein gefülltes Whiskyglas in die Hand drückte.

„Du siehst aus, als könntest du es brauchen", sagte Lachlainn mit sanftem Spott und dem typischen Singsang der Schotten. „Slàinte mhath."

Ihre Gläser stießen aneinander; ein fremdartiges Gefühl der Kameradschaft vertrieb Verlegenheit und Unbehagen. Eine Weile standen die beiden Männer schweigend beieinander. Vor dem Kamin ließ Catriona gerade einen Schwarm schillernder Vögel zur Decke aufsteigen, beobachtet von den Kindern und Armadal, der zu ihren Füßen mit flinker Hand konzentriert Skizzen aufs Papier warf. Am Eßtisch diskutierten Mr. MacGillivray und seine übrigen Söhne handwerkliche Details. „Stichsäge", „Winkel" und „Nußkasten" schnappte Snape auf und schauderte unwillkürlich, weil er an seinen Vater denken mußte. Tobias' Hände waren geschickt gewesen; es gab nichts, das er nicht hatte bauen oder reparieren können.

„Catriona ist sehr zurückhaltend, was ihr Privatleben angeht."

Lachlainn schwenkte nachdenklich sein Glas und sah abwesend zu seiner Schwester hinüber.

„Sie liebt Abenteuer und Herausforderungen", fuhr er langsam fort, als suche er nach den richtigen Worten. „Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich."

Sein Blick wanderte scheinbar müßig vom Kamin über die Sitzecke, nur um sich im nächsten Moment ganz Snape zu widmen, dem sofort ein warnendes Prickeln den Nacken heraufkroch. Für gewöhnlich ließ er sich nicht einschüchtern, schon gar nicht von einem Muggel, doch dies hier war anders – Lachlainn hatte allen Grund, sich um sie zu sorgen. Wieviel wußte Catrionas Lieblingsbruder?

„Caít ist etwas Besonderes", hörte sich Snape sagen, ein wenig gepreßt zwar, aber so ehrlich, wie er noch niemals zu einem Fremden gesprochen hatte. Es klang wie ein Versprechen.

Aus Lachlainns beunruhigenden Augen wich der prüfende, angespannte Zug. Er nickte knapp, und Snape atmete insgeheim auf. Die erste Prüfung schien bestanden.

xoxoxox

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als sich Snape und Catriona verabschiedeten. Gabhran blitzte seiner Schwester ein freches Lächeln zu, unter dem Snape um ein Haar errötet wäre. Mr. MacGillivray erinnerte sie, daß dies auch ihr Haus sei und sie sich daher selbst behelfen sollten, wenn sie etwas vermißten. Armadal sah lediglich kurz von seinem Skizzenblock auf, grinste und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeichnung.

Eochaidh war mit seinen Kindern bereits gegangen; Snape vermutete zu Recht, daß er auf dem Land des Vaters ein eigenes Haus besaß.

Lachlainn nickte ihnen zu, ernst, gedankenvoll. Das Feuer im Kamin warf ein flackerndes Glühen auf sein kupfernes Haar.

Catriona streifte Snapes Hand zum Zeichen, kurz innezuhalten. Lautlos glitt sie zum Sofa, ließ sich neben dem Bruder nieder und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Lachlainns Lippen verzogen sich zu einem melancholischen Lächeln; er umarmte sie kurz.

„Oidhche mhath", wünschte er ruhig und sah zurück ins Feuer.

„‚Gute Nacht', nehme ich an", bemerkte Snape, als sie außer Hörweite die Treppe erklommen. „Sprecht ihr sonst Gälisch miteinander?"

Catriona öffnete die zweite Tür im Obergeschoß. Elektrisches Licht zweier Nachttischlampen flammte auf. In ihrem weichen Schein erkannte Snape Bett und Schreibtisch, sowie einen Schrank, der über und über mit Schnitzereien verziert war.

„Armadal", erklärte die Tränkemeisterin ungefragt. „Mein Bruder ist Künstler durch und durch. Sein Geschenk schauen wir aber morgen an, ja?"

Sie wanderte zum Fenster und spähte in die Nacht hinaus.

„Unsere Eltern sind sehr traditionell, was das Gälische anbelangt", sprach sie weiter. „Wir Kinder haben bis zu einem gewissen Grad Gefallen daran gefunden, aber wir übertreiben es nicht. Meine Großmutter väterlicherseits allerdings tut so, als verstünde sie nicht, wenn wir Englisch mit ihr reden."

Catriona lachte leise.

„Ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen", fügte sie plötzlich hinzu, trat vom Fenster zurück und sah Snape ernst an.

Er gab den Blick zurück, streng, aber nicht ohne das winzige Lächeln, das Menschen, die ihn sehr gut kannten, in den Tiefen seiner Augen auszumachen vermochten.

„Stimmt", sagte er aufgeräumt. „Wir wollten deine _Eltern_ besuchen."

„Wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, daß solche Besuche in aller Regel Familientreffen sind, hättest du niemals zugestimmt", hielt ihm Catriona entgegen.

Snape nickte.

„Du hast mich ausgetrickst", konstatierte er sachlich und erlaubte sich einen Moment der Kontemplation. „Aber ich vergebe dir", vollendete er mit großmütigem Pathos.

Die Tränkemeisterin grinste ironisch.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt", ließ sie ihn trocken wissen und zog ihn in die Arme. „Meine Familie diskutieren wir morgen, einverstanden?"

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß, dem ein zweiter folgte, hungriger, fordernder. Sie berühren und nie mehr loslassen, ihren Körper spüren und das Band ihrer Gedanken, eins werden mit ihr und sich im Rausch der Ekstase verlieren. Ihr Haar roch nach Diptam, und ihre Augen schillerten geheimnisvoll hinter der eleganten Brille. Nie war sie ihm begehrenswerter erschienen, so sorgenfrei, so heiter. Gerade jetzt mochte er an nichts anderes denken.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Snape, und dann zählte nur noch ihre wundervolle, betörende Zweisamkeit.

Hier endet Kapitel achtundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray und ihre Familie gehören jedoch mir. ;-)_

**Kleine Namenskunde: **In Catrionas Familie sind traditionelle gälische Namen üblich. Ihr Vater Neachdainn spricht sich _NYACH k(t)in. _

Die Brüder: Armadal – _Arm uh dul_; Gabhran – _GAW run_; Lachlainn/Koseform Lachaidh – _LACH lenn/LACH ee_; Eochaidh – _YOCH ee_

Gabhrans Kinder: Mòrag – _MORE ak_; Latharna – _LA ur na_

Eochaidhs Kinder: Cathal/Koseform Cathalan – _KA hul/KA hu lan_; Eilidh – _EH lee_


	29. Geschwisterliebe

_Ein noch unausgepackter „Duncan Drake", ein Frühstück im Familienkreis, Neffen, Nichten, Brüder… viel Vergnügen!_

_Beta: Slytherene – _Ceud mìle taing! _(Vielen Dank! ;-))_

Kapitel 29: Geschwisterliebe

Der Morgen zog hell und überraschend klar herauf. Snape, geweckt durch die Ungeheuerlichkeit tanzender Sonnenstrahlen, streckte sich und genoß für einen glückseligen Moment die wundervolle Nähe zu Catrionas schlafwarmem Körper. Noch immer erschien es ihm als das größte Geschenk, neben ihr zu erwachen und sie in relativer Sicherheit zu wissen. Ihr Haar war in Unordnung; kupferne Wimpern hoben sich zart von ihrer hellen Haut ab. Im Schlaf wirkte sie verletzlich und jung wie ein Schulmädchen.

Snape hauchte einen Kuß auf ihre Stirn, bevor er sich behutsam aus den Decken schälte, um sie nicht zu wecken. Im klaren Licht des heraufziehenden Tages erkannte er Dielenfußboden und freie Deckenbalken, die dem Raum ein urgemütliches, rustikales Flair verliehen. Über dem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz hing eine kunstvolle Bleistiftzeichnung – Armadals Werk –, die Catriona vor einem gewaltigen Kessel zeigte. Im Hintergrund entdeckte Snape eine Wasserdampfdestille, um die sich eine Kühlschlange ringelte. Halb belustigt, halb überrascht schlenderte er zum Fenster hinüber.

Die Sonne verwandelte die hügelige Landschaft in ein Juwel aus glitzernden Tautropfen. In einiger Entfernung weideten Schafe, und zur Rechten und Linken des Hauses reckten sich Gras und Korn frisch in den jungen Morgen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Snapes ernstem Gesicht aus. Gewiß hatten Hogwarts' Ländereien eine ähnliche Schönheit zu bieten, aber dort fehlte Catriona, durch die ihm all dies hier verklärt erschien, reiner, voller goldenem Glück.

Zwischen den Feldern machte er einen Weg aus, über den sich eine athletische Gestalt in zügigem Lauf dem Haus näherte. Lachlainn MacGillivray, Catrionas Lieblingsbruder. Sein kupfernes Haar lag in feuchten Locken; das Sportshirt war dunkel vor Schweiß. Wie weit mochte er gelaufen sein, um bei dieser Kälte derart ins Schwitzen zu geraten? Andererseits, rief sich Snape ins Gedächtnis, empfand das Wetter außer ihm hier niemand unangenehm.

„Lachaidh ist schon immer gern gelaufen", sagte die Tränkemeisterin hinter ihm, und Snape fuhr herum. Er war so versunken gewesen, daß er sie nicht hatte kommen hören.

Sie legte einen Arm um seine Taille und schmiegte sich an seine Seite. „Auf der _Elf Elgin_ kann man zwar viel unternehmen, aber auf Laufbändern zu joggen hält er für verrückt."

Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Unten schwenkte ihr Bruder nach links, durchquerte unbeirrt einen Teil der nassen Wiese und verschwand außer Sichtweite.

„Weiß er, in welcher Gefahr du warst?" Die Frage stahl sich über Snapes Lippen, ehe er sie zurückhalten konnte. Im Grunde war ihm überhaupt nicht nach solch delikaten Themen, aber die seltsame Art des Schotten ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

„Wo denkst du hin!" Catriona schüttelte vehement den Kopf, ehrliches Entsetzen in ihrem feingeschnittenen Gesicht. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Lachaidh meinetwegen etwas zustieße – oder jedem anderen der Familie. Sie dürfen nichts wissen, um keinen Preis!"

Snape zog sie beruhigend enger an sich. „Deine Mutter ist eine Hexe", gab er zu bedenken. „Sie muß doch von Voldemort gehört haben."

Catriona machte eine unwirsche Geste mit der linken Hand. „Natürlich hat sie das", bestätigte sie knapp. „Aber von mir weiß sie nur, daß ich für die Flamelstiftung in Brasilien forsche – was absolut der Wahrheit entspricht."

Selten hatte er solch unbedingte Härte in ihren Augen gesehen – Härte, hinter der gute Beobachter eine tiefe Furcht erahnen konnten. Seine rechte Hand fuhr tröstend ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, eine stumme Versicherung, daß von ihm niemand etwas erfahren würde. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, die Lippen aufeinandergepreßt.

„Bevor wir zum Frühstück gehen, sollte ich Armadals Geschenk angesehen haben", lenkte er das Gespräch schließlich auf ein heiteres Thema, um das drückende Schweigen zu unterbrechen. „Ich bin direkt aufgeregt."

Über Catrionas ernste Züge huschte ein ironisches Lächeln.

„Daß ich das einmal erleben darf…"

Sie streichelte seine Hand und löste sich von ihm, den Zauberstab gezückt.

„Soll ich…?"

„Warte!" Snape vertrat ihr den Weg, ein erwartungsvolles Glitzern in den dunklen Augen. „Du willst mir doch nicht die Spannung verderben?"

Feierlich umkreiste er den Karton, als wagte er nicht, ihn an einer beliebigen Stelle aufzureißen. Catriona kletterte behende auf den Schreibtisch, schlug die Beine übereinander und sah der Vorstellung halb staunend, halb belustigt zu.

„Beeindruckend!" ließ sich Snape mit einem Mal vernehmen. „Sieh nur, das ist _gezeichnet_!"

Was er für die natürliche Maserung der Pappe gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich bei näherem Hinsehen als filigranes Stilleben aus Muscheln, Kieselsteinen und körnigem Sand. Armadal mußte Stunden damit zugebracht haben.

„Seine Spezialität sind diese gestalteten Verpackungen", informierte ihn Catriona nicht ohne Stolz. „Dabei zeichnet er die so nebenher zur Entspannung."

Sie lächelte nachdenklich, und Snape genoß den Anblick ihrer zierlichen Gestalt, verlor sich für zwei endlose Atemzüge ganz in ihren eindrucksvollen Augen.

„Auspacken!" ermahnte sie ihn schalkhaft, da er keine Anstalten machte, das eigentliche Geschenk zu Tage zu fördern. „Meine Familie schätzt das gemeinsame Frühstück."

Snape gestattete sich ein Seufzen, öffnete jedoch gehorsam den Karton an der markierten Seite und schlug das cremefarbene Seidenpapier zurück, das Armadals Werk schützend umhüllte.

Zum Vorschein kam ein merkwürdig verschlungenes Objekt aus grünem Marmor, das so auf einem Sockel befestigt worden war, daß der Eindruck entstand, es würde über dem Untergrund schweben. Je nach Lichteinfall offenbarte sich bald die Innen-, bald die Außenseite, ohne jedoch jemals Anfang und Ende der gewundenen Schleifen zu enthüllen.

„Das ist…" Snape suchte nach Worten.

„…ein Möbiusband!" vollendete Catriona überrascht und beugte sich zu ihm, um das Kunstwerk näher betrachten zu können.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig folgten ihre Augen den klaren Linien des kostbaren Marmors, verweilten fasziniert im Spiel der optischen Täuschung, die Licht und Objekt mit dem Betrachter trieben.

„Es ist wunderschön", sagte sie leise. „Manchmal möchte ich wissen, was in Armadals Kopf vorgeht."

Snape bedachte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Das könnte ich für dich herausfinden", behauptete er provokant und trank ihre gespielte Empörung wie kostbare Feentränen.

„Ich beginne zu verstehen, warum die Werke deines Bruders so begehrt sind", sagte er, nun wieder ernst. „Dies hier ist außergewöhnlich ansprechend. Kein Wunder, daß die Malfoys bei ihm kaufen."

Der Tränkemeister rieb sich die Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Armadal für ein so kostbares Geschenk danken soll", gestand er besorgt. „Wenn ich geahnt hätte…"

„Er erwartet keine Gegenleistung, Severus", unterbrach ihn Catriona entschieden; die Stimme durch ein leises Befremden strenger als sonst. „Armadal schenkt nichts aus reiner Höflichkeit. Ein einfacher Dank genügt vollkommen."

Sie nickte ernsthaft, als wollte sie den Worten Nachdruck verleihen, bevor sie sich mit einem raschen Reinigungszauber belegte und in ihre Kleidung schlüpfte.

Snape stellte die Plastik behutsam in die Mitte des Schreibtisches und folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Gibt es etwas, das ich beachten sollte?" erkundigte er sich mit trockenem Humor, als sie aus dem Zimmer traten. „Morgenmuffelige Brüder zum Beispiel?"

Catriona starrte ihn an, als habe er soeben behauptet, Wolfsbann schmecke köstlich, dann lachte sie befreit auf.

„Das hat ihnen unser Vater gründlich ausgetrieben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, und Snape hätte gern gewußt, an welche Episode aus der Kindheit sie sich erinnerte.

„Auf dem Feld und im Stall gibt es immer zutun", sagte sie sanft. „Eochaidh und mein Vater haben schon die erste Runde Arbeit hinter sich, wenn sie mit uns frühstücken."

Snape unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Sich mit Nutztieren abzugeben oder im Morast zu wühlen erschien ihm unvorstellbar. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie jemand daran Gefallen finden konnte.

Schon auf der Treppe waren die hellen Kinderstimmen zu vernehmen, die, unterbrochen vom Baß des Großvaters, aus der Küche drangen. Mrs. MacGillivray kam aus dem Garten, ein Bund Schnittlauch wie eine Trophäe schwenkend.

Catriona streichelte zärtlich Snapes kalte Finger und hüllte ihn in einen unaufdringlichen Wärmezauber, bevor sie die letzten Stufen hinabstiegen.

„Wir gehen besser gleich ins Wohnzimmer", raunte sie ihm zu. „Meine Eltern in der Küche, das ist eine Sache für sich."

Snape wölbte eine Braue, gab sich jedoch keine Mühe, Bedauern zu heucheln. Seine Mutter hatte das Kochen gehaßt, ihrem Mann zuliebe jedoch kaum einmal den Zauberstab zu Hilfe genommen.

Frische, kühle Luft empfing sie, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. Durch die geöffnete Terrassentür fielen Sonnenstrahlen auf den gedeckten Tisch. Sie brachen sich funkelnd in den Tautropfen, die diamantengleich aus dem Grün des wundervollen Bauernstraußes hervorlugten, der die Mitte des Eßtisches einnahm. Draußen entdeckte Snape Gabhran und Eochaidh, in die Gartenstühle gefläzt, als lägen sie am Strand der Côte d'Azur, über irgend etwas witzelnd. Ihr ausgelassenes Gelächter drang bis nach drinnen. Catriona winkte ihnen ein „Guten Morgen" zu, woraufhin sie vielsagend grinsten und ihr mit lebhaften Gesten bedeuteten, sie möge sich zu ihnen gesellen. Lächelnd folgte sie der Aufforderung, jedoch nicht, ohne sich versichert zu haben, daß Snape wenig daran lag, mitzugehen.

Tatsächlich sehnte der Tränkemeister einen Moment der Einsamkeit herbei, um sich auf das gemeinsame Frühstück mit Catrionas Familie vorzubereiten. Auch wenn er allmählich begann, ihre Brüder mit wohlwollender Neugier zu betrachten, erforderte das Zusammensein mit ihnen dennoch erhöhte Konzentration und eine gewisse Vorsicht.

Aus der erhofften Zeit der Besinnung wurde allerdings nichts. Aus dem Korridor ertönten Lachen und das Getrappel flinker Schritte. Im nächsten Moment sauste ein Kind an ihm vorüber, johlend ein grünes Samtband schwenkend. Catrionas jüngster Bruder, barfuß und mit offenem Haar, war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Vor dem Kamin gelang es Armadal, den Neffen zu überwältigen, und Snape beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Befremden, wie die beiden sich balgten, jungen Hunden nicht unähnlich. Kissen flogen, eine Zeitung sirrte durch einen Fußtritt getroffen vom Tisch. Cathal quiekte vor Vergnügen, das Haarband des Onkels immer noch triumphierend in der Faust.

„Her damit, du Nervensäge!" Armadal kitzelte den Neffen, der kreischend und ausschlagend versuchte, den flinken Fingern zu entkommen.

„Hol's dir doch!" rief der Junge herausfordernd, obwohl er sich in einer deutlich unterlegenen Position befand und nutzte den Moment, in dem Armadal über soviel Chuzpe staunte, zum Gegenangriff überzugehen. Armadal hatte alle Mühe, sich gebührend zu verteidigen. Offenbar wußte Cathal genau, mit welchen Kitzelgriffen er den Onkel niederzwingen konnte.

Und dann geschah das Unvermeidliche: Mit lautem Klirren ging die prächtige Kristallschale zu Bruch, die auf dem Couchtisch gestanden hatte. Rosinen und Nüsse kollerten über den Boden.

Jäh hielten die Raufenden inne. Erhitzte Gesichter beugten sich vor, um die Bescherung genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Au weia." Cathal schielte betreten von seinem Onkel zu Snape. „Die Schale nimmt Oma nur, wenn Besuch da ist."

Armadal pustete sich rotgoldene Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er wirkte jungenhaft zerknirscht, aber in seinen Augen blitzte es, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als könne er sich kaum das Lachen verbeißen.

Und plötzlich wußte Snape, wie er zumindest eine kleine Gegenleistung für das kostbare Geschenk erbringen konnte, das ihm Catrionas Bruder überreicht hatte. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Scherben und verfügte nacheinander „Reparo" und „Colligo".

Cathal starrte fasziniert auf das Glas, das sich in Windeseile zu seiner alten Form fügte und das verstreute Studentenfutter magisch anzog, bis keine einzige Nuß mehr auf dem Boden lag.

„Wow!" Armadal grinste. „Danke!"

Sein Tonfall war heiter, und Snape suchte vergebens nach einem Anflug von Neid.

„Ich habe zu danken", parierte der Tränkemeister eloquent, zutiefst erleichtert, die Sache auf diese Weise hinter sich bringen zu können. „Für das Geschenk", setzte er hinzu, da der junge Bildhauer fragend die Brauen wölbte. „Für mich ist es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie man so etwas erdenken, geschweige denn künstlerisch umsetzen kann. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Armadal lächelte unbestimmt. „Ich mag mathematische Formen", sagte er nachdenklich. „Die meisten hätten nicht gewußt, was es ist. – Freut mich, daß es dir gefällt."

Wie um eine plötzliche Melancholie zu vertreiben, stupste er Cathal in die Seite und neckte: „Glück gehabt, Nervensäge. Gibst du meinen Haargummi jetzt her?"

„Oma kann doch auch zaubern – oder Tante Caít", belehrte ihn der Junge altklug, kuschelte sich jedoch in seine Arme und öffnete erst dann widerwillig die Faust.

Snape gestattete sich ein Schmunzeln. Das Kind besaß zweifelsohne Verstand.

Draußen gestikulierten Gabhran und Eochaidh, und Catriona wedelte lachend mit der linken Hand. Worüber sie wohl sprachen?

„Gut geschlafen?"

Snape gelang das Kunststück, nicht zusammenzufahren, obgleich er nicht bemerkt hatte, daß Lachlainn hereingekommen war. Das Haar des Schotten war noch feucht, und ein herb-frischer Duft, den der Tränkemeister zu seinem Mißfallen nicht einordnen konnte, ging von ihm aus.

„Danke und selbst?"

„Lachaidh geht immer in aller Herrgottsfrühe joggen", ließ sich Armadal vernehmen, als bedürfe es keiner weiteren Erklärung. Ehe er es sich versah, strubbelte die Hand des Bruders durch sein noch ungebändigtes Haar, und Lachlainn spöttelte gönnerhaft: „Solltest du auch, Kleiner. Sport ist gesund."

Cathal kicherte und piekte den Älteren übermütig in die Seite.

„Ich hab genug Bewegung!" betonte Armadal lachend, sich in gespielter Verzweiflung den Angriffen des Neffen erwehrend.

„Onkel Armadal hat Omas gute Schale kaputtgemacht", erzählte Cathal eifrig, plötzlich mehr an Lachlainn interessiert, als an seinem Raufpartner. „Aber er…äh…Severus hat sie wieder ganzgezaubert."

Intensiv goldgrüne Augen musterten den Tränkemeister, ein wenig neugierig, prüfend und wohlwollend zugleich.

Wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort hin erhoben sich Gabhran und Eochaidh aus ihren Lümmelstühlen, hakten Catriona unter und versammelten sich um den Eßtisch.

„Guten Morgen, kleine Hexe."

Lachlainn grinste und zog seine Schwester in eine enge Umarmung. „Gut geschlafen?"

Er neigte den Kopf, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, und Snape konnte sich der irrigen Vorstellung nicht erwehren, daß er „…und geliebt?" hinzufügte.

Catriona nickte verschmitzt, kein bißchen verlegen.

Glücklicherweise erschien ein gewaltiges Tablett in der Tür, dirigiert von Mrs. MacGillivray, die es geschickt auf den Beistelltisch schweben ließ und den Kindern gebot, sich fernzuhalten, so lange der Aufdeckzauber wirkte. Brötchen, Butter, Marmelade, Honig und Käse verteilten sich elegant auf dem Eßtisch. Gerade, als sich Snape fragte, wozu wohl zwei große Lücken rechts und links neben dem Blumenstrauß gelassen worden waren, stampfte Mr. MacGillivray herein, in der einen Hand eine Pfanne, in der anderen einen dampfenden Topf.

Beim Magen des Merlin, wer sollte all das denn essen?

„Was mein Vater kocht, bleibt nicht liegen", versicherte Catriona amüsiert, als hätte sie Snapes Gedanken gelesen. Ihre Finger tanzten spielerisch über seine Schulter, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte, sie bei der Hand zu nehmen und mit ihr in die Privatsphäre des Gästezimmers zu entschwinden.

„Neachdainn hat schnell herausgefunden, daß meine Fähigkeiten auf anderem Gebiet liegen", scherzte Mrs. MacGillivray unbefangen. Sie zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu, und er schenkte ihr ein liebevoll-trockenes Lächeln.

„Vaters Porridge ist legendär", erklärte Gabhran, von dem Snape am allerwenigsten angenommen hätte, daß er Haferbrei frühstückte. Nicht ohne eine gewisse Rührung verfolgte er, mit welch geduldiger Zuwendung Catrionas Bruder der einen Tochter Rührei und Bohnen, der anderen jedoch Milchbrötchen mit Marmelade auf den Teller lud. Mòrag und Latharna benahmen sich überraschend zivilisiert. Es gab keinen Streit und kein Gezappel.

Eochaidhs Tochter schien die Großmutter ihrem Vater vorzuziehen. Sie saß neben ihr und verfolgte jede ihrer Gesten mit aufmerksamem Blick.

Cathal dagegen hatte Snapes _Reparo_ von vorhin nicht vergessen. Immer, wenn er sich unbeobachtet wähnte, starrte er voller Neugier auf den Tränkemeister, und Snape stellte verblüfft fest, daß der Junge abgesehen von einer natürlichen, anfänglichen Zurückhaltung Angst nicht zu kennen schien.

Nachdem Catrionas Vater mit belustigter Würde wohlverdientes Lob für sein exzellentes Rührei hingenommen hatte, begann er mit seinem Sohn Eochaidh und seiner Frau ein Gespräch über landwirtschaftliche Belange, von denen Snape noch nie gehört hatte.

„Lachaidh", rettete ihn Gabhrans forsche Stimme, „sag mal, wie macht sich denn dieser Neue, von dem du das letzte Mal erzählt hast? Du weißt schon, der … Schwede?"

„Norweger", korrigierte Lachlainn trocken und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Er neigte den Kopf gerade so weit, daß seine Augen in dem einfallenden Sonnenlicht wie gesprenkelte Jade schimmerten.

„Gabhran meint den Bohrhelfer, der mir neulich zugeteilt wurde", erläuterte er sowohl für Catriona als auch für Snape und die Kinder, die neugierig die Hälse reckten.

„Ich habe mich ja schon über seine Liebe zu Apfelsinen und Pampelmusen gewundert", fuhr er mit seiner dunklen, akzentschweren Stimme fort, „aber zugegeben, viel Obst bekommt man auf der _Elgin_ nicht."

Lachlainn rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Interessant wurde es allerdings, als auch Warren, Joe und Dan begannen, dem Gesundheitswahn zu verfallen."

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Snape neigte sich unwillkürlich ein wenig vor, um besser zu sehen. Die ironische, kühle Art des Schotten zu erzählen gefiel ihm.

„Hast du eine Apfelsine gekostet, Onkel Lachaidh?" mischte sich Cathal vorwitzig ein, woraufhin Armadal, der ungewöhnlich ernst gelauscht hatte, dem Neffen einen belustigten Blick zuwarf.

Gabhrans Grinsen verriet, daß er das Ende ahnte, dem Bruder jedoch nicht die Pointe verderben wollte.

Catrionas Fingerkuppen huschten liebevoll-aufgeregt über Snapes Handrücken; ganz offenbar empfand sie es als Privileg, an einer Episode aus dem Leben des Lieblingsbruders teilhaben zu dürfen.

„Genau", bestätigte Lachlainn anerkennend. „Beschwipste Früchte sind nichts dagegen."

Armadal schüttelte den Kopf, als stünde er über solchen Albernheiten, Gabhran aber lachte und lobte freimütig: „Auf die Idee mußt du erstmal kommen. – Was war denn drin? Hoffentlich kein guter Whisky?"

Seine Besorgnis schien so echt, daß sowohl Catriona als auch Snape in ungezähmte Heiterkeit ausbrachen. Der Tränkemeister mußte sich mit grimmiger Anerkennung eingestehen, daß die Idee jener Muggel, Alkohol in Zitrusfrüchten einzuschmuggeln, durchaus von einem gewissen Einfallsreichtum zeugte – auch wenn ihm das Ziel primitiv erschien.

Lachlainn winkte ab. „Wodka in den Apfelsinen, Branntwein in den Pampelmusen." Er schnalzte geringschätzig mit der Zunge. „Man kann sich vorstellen, daß ich wenig Verständnis für diese Art von Obstkonsum aufbringen konnte."

Catriona kniff ein Auge zusammen und neckte: „Hast du den Missetäter vom Bohrturm werfen lassen?"

Gabhran lachte noch mehr, Armadal grinste schief und widmete sich dann Mòrag und Latharna, die den Zusammenhang nicht begriffen, auch nicht, nachdem Cathal sie wichtigtuerisch belehrte, daß doch „Schnaps" in den Früchten gewesen sei.

Snape, hin- und hergerissen zwischen einer heimlichen Bewunderung für den scharfsinnigen Jungen und der unerfreulichen Assoziation, die das Wort bei ihm auch nach so vielen Jahren noch auslöste, konzentrierte sich der Einfachheit halber auf die Reaktion des Angesprochenen.

In Lachlainns jetzt meergrünen Augen blitzte es, als er bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte.

„Verdient hätte er es", erklärte er mit solch überzeugter Sachlichkeit, daß Snapes Brauen überrascht in die Höhe kletterten.

„Auf der _Elgin_ herrscht absolutes Alkoholverbot", informierte ihn Catrionas Bruder ruhig. „Wir auf dem Bohrturm tragen nicht nur die meiste Verantwortung – uns trifft es auch zuerst, wenn etwas schiefgeht."

Catriona durchlief ein Schauder, und Snape sah, wie sie dem Bruder liebevoll über die Schultern strich.

„Severus weiß nicht, wie eine Bohrinsel arbeitet", erinnerte sie ihn leise, ihre Lippen dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Du hast mir gestern verboten, es ihm zu erklären, kleine Hexe", zog Lachlainn sie auf und kniff sie freundschaftlich in die Wange.

„Als ob du dir von mir etwas verbieten ließest!" empörte sich die Tränkemeisterin, erntete jedoch sogar von Armadal und Gabhran nur sarkastisches Schnauben.

„Ihr fördert Öl aus der Nordsee, nicht wahr, Onkel Lachaidh?" Cathal dachte gar nicht daran, mit seinem Wissen hinter dem Berg zu halten.

„Und weil Öl brennt, ist es gefährlich, was du machst", fiel seine Schwester Eilidh ein, in reizender Offensichtlichkeit darum bemüht, nicht als unwissend dazustehen.

Lachlainn nickte ernsthaft, aber aus seinen Augen leuchtete unverhohlener Stolz. Snape lächelte ein wenig, längst fest entschlossen, Catrionas Lieblingsbruder so bald als möglich genauer zu befragen. Als hätte der Bohringenieur seine Gedanken gelesen, bemerkte er leichthin: „Wenn du mehr wissen willst, frag mich einfach. – Oder Cathal", setzte er trocken hinzu, denn der Neffe reckte sich aufgeregt, als wollte er vom Stuhl springen. Er strubbelte das rote Haar des Jungen und lächelte seiner Schwester zu.

„Was habt ihr heute vor?"

Das war Gabhran, dessen Kinder inzwischen genug vom Stillsitzen hatten und den Großeltern auf den Schoß kletterten, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Ich würde mir gern den Hof ansehen", sagte Snape automatisch, weil er annahm, dies erwartete man von einem Gast. Als er jedoch das überraschte Aufleuchten in Eochaidhs Augen und das anerkennende Nicken des Hausherrn gewahr wurde, durchwallte ihn eine seltsame Vorfreude. Endlich eröffnete sich die Möglichkeit, mehr von dem kennenzulernen, was Catrionas Kindheit und Jugend geprägt hatte. Noch immer schien es ihm, als wisse er nichts über die Frau, die ihm so viel bedeutete.

„Dürfen wir mitgehen?" Die Augen der blonden Schwestern hingen bittend an den Lippen ihres Vaters. Gabhran streichelte bestätigend ihre Schöpfe.

„Ihr könnt alle mitgehen", bemerkte Mr. MacGillivray mit dem Nachhall einer Herausforderung in der Stimme. An Snape gewandt, fügte er sarkastisch hinzu: „Einige meiner Kinder waren seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr im Stall oder auf dem Feld, von der Weide ganz zu schweigen." Sein Tonfall verriet deutlich, daß er es keineswegs nur humorvoll meinte.

Catrionas Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, Armadal jedoch kräuselte verärgert die Brauen und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Er schien die Worte sehr persönlich zu nehmen; noch nie hatte Snape ein so dunkles Licht in den Augen des jungen Künstlers gesehen.

Lachlainn war es zu verdanken, daß keine Mißstimmung aufkam. Er erhob sich, faßte Catriona bei der Hand und klopfte dem Bruder besänftigend auf die Schulter. An seinen Vater gewandt, sagte er mit sanftem Spott: „Die Treulosen sind enttarnt und zeigen Reue. Genügt es, wenn wir sagen, daß wir heute gern mitgehen?"

Mr. MacGillivray, sichtlich zufrieden mit sich, nickte hoheitsvoll, bevor er sich gleichfalls erhob und voranging. „Immerhin sehen sie's ein", hörte Snape ihn murmeln. Ein Blick zu Catriona bestätigte, was er ohnehin geahnt hatte. Sie trug ein feines, nachsichtig-spöttisches Lächeln zur Schau, das in Lachlainns Zügen ein perfektes Spiegelbild fand. Nur Armadal schien verstimmt.

„Ich hab Heuschnupfen!" behauptete er beim Hinausgehen eigensinnig. Ein vernehmliches Schniefen unterstrich die Behauptung auf so skurrile Weise, daß Snape Mühe hatte, nicht zu lächeln.

„Oooh!" Das Bedauern der Geschwister hätte geheuchelter kaum sein können. Innerlich wappnete sich der Tränkemeister gegen einen handfesten Streit, doch stattdessen legte Lachlainn dem Bruder einen Arm um die Schultern und widersprach im Brustton der Überzeugung: „Hast – du – nicht! Bauernsöhne haben keinen Heuschnupfen."

Versöhnlich fügte er hinzu, den Kopf geneigt: „Sei nicht beleidigt, Kleiner. Du weißt, er meint es nicht so."

Um Armadals Mundwinkel zuckte es; er schien zwar nicht überzeugt, jedoch bereit, sich trösten zu lassen. Als ihn auch noch Catriona unterhakte, gab er auf und grinste säuerlich.

Snape war so fasziniert der Interaktion der Geschwister gefolgt, daß er ertappt zusammenfuhr, als ihm der junge Künstler trocken prophezeite: „Da hast du dir was gewünscht. Wirst schon sehen." Er seufzte. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, setzte er gewitzt hinzu: „Wie viele Möbiusbänder muß ich machen, damit du mir nie wieder so etwas antust?"

Snape starrte ihn an, zutiefst verwirrt und ohne ein Gefühl dafür, wie Armadals Worte aufzufassen waren.

Catriona prustete, Lachlainn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör nicht auf ihn", empfahl er dem Tränkemeister und strubbelte gleichzeitig freundschaftlich den Zopf des Bruders, der es geschehen ließ, ohne sich sonderlich zu wehren. Offenbar standen sich die beiden ebenfalls besonders nahe.

„Armadal ist Künstler", sagte Lachlainn mit einer Mischung aus liebevollem Spott und ehrlicher Anerkennung. „Er neigt zu blühender Phantasie."

Snape rang sich ein höfliches Lächeln ab und war dankbar für die Gabe, seine Aufmerksamkeit teilen zu können.

Sie passierten den Nutzgarten, in dem Mrs. MacGillivray neben Küchenkräutern auch Tomaten, Möhren, Kartoffeln und Salat anbaute und betraten nun durch ein seitliches Tor den eigentlichen Hof.

Eochaidh verteilte Gummistiefel und übernahm anschließend voller Stolz die Stallführung. Der Tränkemeister begann zu ahnen, was Armadal mit seiner Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Schon bald schwirrte ihm der Kopf von Begriffen wie Milchleistung, Konzentratfutter und Weideregelung. Armadal neben ihm gähnte, besaß jedoch genügend Anstand, es weder Eochaidh noch seinen Vater sehen zu lassen. Catriona blitzte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu und faßte sanft Snapes Hand. Wie wundervoll war es, ihr nahe zu sein und sie entspannt und glücklich zu erleben. Er versuchte, sich auf Eochaidhs Worte zu konzentrieren, aber ihre Gegenwart lenkte ihn unangemessen ab – ein Gefühl so fremd und doch von einem außergewöhnlichen Reiz. Dafür nahm er in Kauf, einige Details zu verpassen.

Als sie wieder ins Freie traten, hätte Snape nicht sagen können, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Belustigt verfolgte er, wie Armadal sich eilends der Gummistiefel entledigte und keinen Zweifel daran ließ, daß er sie so bald nicht wieder anziehen würde. Die Kinder amüsierten sich hingegen prächtig. Trotz ihres zarten Aussehens tobten Mòrag und Latharna mit den anderen ausgelassen herum und störten sich weder am Schlamm noch an dem strengen Geruch.

„Tante Caít", erscholl Eilidhs Stimme aus einem dunklen Eingang zu Snapes Rechten, „willst du Küken sehen? Die gibt's im Regenwald bestimmt nicht."

Augenblicklich sausten auch die anderen Kinder in den Hühnerstall. Mòrag tauchte in Windeseile wieder daraus hervor, ein perlgraues, federfüßiges Zwerghuhn liebevoll an sich gedrückt.

„Sie heißt Urihi", erklärte sie stolz und streckte das Tier Catriona entgegen, als wolle sie die Tante daran hindern, den Stall zu betreten.

Die Tränkemeisterin nahm es sichtlich gerührt auf. „Urihi", wiederholte sie versonnen. „ ‚Der Wald der Menschen' in der Sprache der Yanomami. Die Geschichte hat dir gefallen, nicht wahr?"

Sie lächelte Snape zu und strich der Nichte mit der freien Hand sacht über die schmalen Schultern.

„Küken sieht man nur hier drinnen", drängte Eilidh, eifrig winkend. „Oh, und Eier gibt's auch neue! – Aber ausgerechnet von Brenda, mit der ist nicht zu spaßen. Kannst du sie vielleicht aufrufen… die Eier meine ich?"

Snape wölbte eine Braue, Catriona jedoch zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln, gab das Huhn zurück und verschwand im Stall. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob man von ihm erwartete, gleichfalls mitzugehen, wurde der Entscheidung jedoch durch Cathal enthoben, der mutig an Snapes Ärmel zupfte und hinüber zur Scheune deutete, aus der ein pechschwarzer Kater soeben majestätisch hinausstolzierte, eine Maus zwischen den Zähnen.

„Coirbidh ist ein guter Jäger", sagte der Junge ernsthaft. „Paß mal auf, wie er sie in Nullkommanichts auffrißt."

Da ihm daran gelegen schien, daß der Besuch seine Faszination teilte, zog er ihn kurzerhand am Ärmel näher an das unästhetische Geschehen. Knochen knackten, als Coirbidh sich über seine Beute hermachte. Unangefochten verfolgte der Tränkemeister das Festmahl; innerlich konnte er sich jedoch der Bewunderung für den unerschrockenen Jungen nicht erwehren, der den Kater wortreich lobte und ausgiebig streichelte, kaum, daß die Maus verspeist war.

„Cathalan hat Sinn für Humor", bemerkte Lachlainn mit sanftem Spott und zog seine Schwester, die soeben den Hühnerstall verlassen hatte, zu sich heran. Snape verspürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln bei dem Gedanken, daß Lachlainn ihn beobachtet haben könnte. Aber selbst wenn – in seinen Standgefäßen schwammen weitaus groteskere Kreaturen, als eine zerfleischte Maus. Ekel rief keines der Wesen in ihm hervor.

„Meinst du Coirbidh, den Kater, der ‚Rabe' heißt?" Catriona grinste, schob die Brille zurecht und schenkte Snape einen liebevollen Blick.

Über Lachlainns markantes Gesicht huschte ein ironisches Lächeln. „Das auch", bestätigte er trocken.

„Du hast dir einen guten Freund ausgesucht, Tante Caít", erklärte Cathal plötzlich aus tiefstem Herzen, was Gabhran und Armadal, die in Hörweite standen, veranlaßten, prustend aufzulachen.

„Wir haben zugesehen, wie Coirbidh eine Maus gefressen hat", fuhr der Junge unbeirrt fort. „Eilidh, Mama und Oma finden das eklig."

Snape unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Wer hätte gedacht, daß es so einfach sein würde, bei Muggelkindern zu punkten?

„Tränkemeister kann man mit so einem bißchen Katz und Maus nicht schocken." Lachlainn bedachte Snape mit einem anerkennenden Blick und klopfte dem Neffen auf die Schultern.

„Wollen wir weitergehen?"

Mr. MacGillivray überquerte den Innenhof, ohne auf Zustimmung zu warten und führte die Gäste zielstrebig zur Scheune.

„Du weißt, was jetzt kommt?" Catriona hängte sich bei Snape ein. Ihre Augen, grünbraun in dem schräg einfallenden Licht, lachten.

„In jeder Bauernfamilie gibt es mindestens eine Heubodengeschichte", klärte sie ihn auf, und prompt bestätigte Gabhran grinsend: „So auch hier. Ich wette, Armadal wird sich auf ewig daran erinnern."

Der junge Bildhauer quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem verdrießlichen Blick. Snape seufzte unterdrückt. Durch seinen Wunsch nach einer Hofführung erlebte Armadal nun schon die zweite Schlappe des Tages. Er vermochte nicht einzuschätzen, wieviel Unbill er Catrionas Bruder tatsächlich damit verursachte, aber ein gewisses Schuldgefühl drängte sich ihm auf und ließ sich nicht mehr verscheuchen.

„Jeder Heuboden hat eine Öffnung, durch die Heu oder Stroh nach unten befördert werden", erläuterte Eochaidh, und sein Vater fuhr extra für Snape fort: „Für Kinder ist es ein Abenteuer im Stroh zu spielen."

Wie zum Beweis raschelten Cathal, Eilidh, Mòrag und Latharna durchs Heu und bewarfen einander mit duftenden Büscheln.

„Das Größte allerdings", fiel Gabhran eifrig ein, „ist es, in der Scheune zu übernachten."

Die Geschwister nickten begeistert, nur Armadal verdrehte die Augen und zog ein Gesicht.

„Normalerweise ist das Loch durch eine Klappe verschlossen", sagte Lachlainn bestimmt. „Caít wollte uns jedoch beweisen, daß Magie dasselbe leistet."

Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„Leider ließ mein Zauber in der Nacht vorzeitig nach", berichtete Catriona zerknirscht.

„Armadal schlief an einer sehr ungünstigen Position." Gabhran griente. „Beim Umdrehen erwischte er das Loch, und wusch! – ging es samt Heu abwärts. Das war der Schreck seines Lebens."

„Du warst auch ganz schön blaß", erinnerte Lachlainn kühl und legte Armadal, der tatsächlich rot geworden war, beschützend einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wir hatten alle weiche Knie. Zum Glück war nur sein Stolz verletzt. – Nicht wahr, Kleiner?"

„Der aber gewaltig." Armadal schob grimmig die Hände in die Taschen seiner Designerjeans, schien jedoch die Zuneigung des Älteren nicht unangenehm zu finden.

„Wenigstens hat sich Caít eine angemessene Wiedergutmachung überlegt", sagte er, und schon während er sprach, wich der mürrische Ton aus seiner Stimme.

„Einen Monat lang hat sie nur für mich gezaubert. Ich war damals fünf oder sechs und fühlte mich wie im Paradies."

Ein verzücktes Seufzen entrang sich seinen Lippen.

In Mr. MacGillivrays rauchblauen Augen glitzerten Stolz und ein melancholisches Bedauern. Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von Catriona gefangengenommen, die allein für ihn hörbar gestand: „Ich hätte alles getan, damit er mir wieder vertraut. Ihn weinend in Lachaidhs Armen zu sehen durch meine Schuld…das war schrecklich."

Sie schauderte und suchte Snapes Nähe, der sie trotz der Zuschauer eng an sich zog. Wieviel Verantwortung Magie mit sich brachte, war ihm selbst nur allzu schmerzlich bewußt.

„Möchtest du noch etwas Bestimmtes sehen?" erkundigte sich Catriona, als sie zum Haus zurückkehrten.

Mr. MacGillivray war mit Eochaidh verschwunden, dessen Kinder durch den Garten tobten, bewacht durch die Großmutter. Gabhran, seine beiden Töchter an der Hand, verabschiedete sich bis zum Abend, während Armadal sich mit Zeichenblock und Bleistift aufs Sofa warf und augenblicklich zu skizzieren begann, für die Welt um ihn herum verloren.

„Bis später, kleine Hexe", neckte Lachlainn, umfaßte kurz die Hand der Schwester und nickte Snape zu, bevor er an seiner Mutter und den Kindern vorbei ins Grün entschwand.

„Er ist nicht verärgert, hoffe ich?"

Snape sah im zweifelnd nach. Es verwirrte ihn, daß ihm so viel an Catrionas Familie lag, auch wenn er gerade Lachlainn kaum einzuschätzen vermochte.

„Verärgert?" wiederholte Catriona nachdenklich. „Warum sollte er?"

Sie ließ sich am Eßtisch nieder und bedeutete Snape, es ihr gleichzutun.

„Lachaidh ist gern eine Zeit für sich", sagte sie langsam. „Nur mit mir hält er es lange aus."

Eine zarte Röte färbte ihre Wangen. Sie neigte den Kopf, bis ihre Lippen Snapes Ohr berührten und flüsterte: „Ich habe ihn entsetzlich vermißt."

„Und er dich", erwiderte der Tränkemeister genauso leise. Für einen Moment verharrten sie Stirn an Stirn in inniger Besinnung. Schließlich sagte Snape: „Darf ich neugierig sein?"

Catriona lächelte, eine stumme Aufforderung, weiterzusprechen.

„Habe ich richtig verstanden, daß du ihm Tränke braust?"

Die Frage hatte ihn nicht losgelassen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Soweit er wußte, wurden Zaubertränke aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung in aller Regel nicht in der Muggelwelt angewandt; umso mehr überraschte es ihn, daß Lachlainn so freimütig davon sprach.

Catrionas feingeschnittenes Gesicht erhellte ein spitzbübisches Lächeln.

„Au der _Elf Elgin_ gibt es immer wieder kleine und größere Verletzungen", informierte sie ihn sachlich. „Irgendwie haben es sich die Leute vom Bohrturm angewöhnt, zu Lachaidh zu gehen, wenn sie etwas benötigen. Wundelixier und Curatio Micraniae sind seit jeher der Renner."

Snape seufzte. „Und woher stammen die Tränke, wenn man ihn fragt?" gab er zu bedenken.

„Von seiner Schwester, die nur in Biolatschen und Selbstgestricktem herumläuft und sich der Kräuterheilkunde auf Arran verschrieben hat", entgegnete Catriona, grinste und sah kritisch an sich herab.

Snape strich ihr belustigt eine vorwitzige Locke aus der Stirn. Die Vorstellung, die Geliebte in dem Aufzug einer Sybil Trelawny zu sehen, erschien ihm bizarr.

„Laß uns Dunnottar Castle besuchen", schlug Catriona mit einem Mal vor und erhob sich in einer fließenden, vollkommenen Bewegung, die einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken sandte.

Beim Hinausgehen streifte sein Blick den jungen Bildhauer, der im Schneidersitz auf der Couch hockte und völlig versunken zeichnete. Er hatte den Zopf gelöst, und seidige Strähnen flossen rotgolden über seine Schultern, während seine Finger wie weiße Vögel elegant über das Papier tanzten.

Snape zweifelte keinen Moment daran, daß Armadal nichts von dem wahrgenommen hatte, das um ihn herum gesprochen worden war.

Hier endet Kapitel neunundzwanzig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray und ihre Familie gehören jedoch mir. ;-)_


	30. Das Schloß über dem Meer

_Liebe Leser, wie könnte ich Euch noch ein bißchen Snape auf Urlaub vorenthalten? ;-)_

_Herzlichen Dank an „No Name" für die Erinnerung – ich hoffe, Du hast auch diesmal wieder Spaß beim Lesen._

_Gun robh math agad an Slytherene fürs Betalesen!_

_Und nun beste Unterhaltung bei einem kleinen Ausflug…_

Kapitel 30: Das Schloß über dem Meer

„Kein Ausflug ohne Ausrüstung", erklärte Catriona, während sie angestrengt in dem riesigen Kleiderschrank kramte, der die Stirnseite des Gästezimmers einnahm. Als sie nicht fand, wonach sie suchte, tauchte sie wieder daraus hervor und verfügte kurzerhand: „Accio Regenkleidung, zwei Personen."

Mit lautem Knall flog der Deckel einer alten Holztruhe auf. Zur selben Zeit schoß die Schublade aus dem unteren Teil des Schrankes hervor, so daß es der Tränkemeisterin nur durch schiere Geistesgegenwart gelang, sich gerade noch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Zwei olivgrüne Regencapes schwebten ihr würdevoll entgegen und legten sich elegant über ihren ausgestreckten Arm.

„Wenn mein Vater aufräumt, findet man anschließend nichts mehr", bemerkte Catriona kopfschüttelnd. Ein Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verkleinerte die Capes auf die Größe zweier Streichholzschachteln.

Snape strich ihr lächelnd mit zwei Fingern über die Halsbeuge. Gerade jetzt mochte er nicht an Tobias denken, für den ein Regenmantel unerschwinglich gewesen wäre.

„Wo liegt das Schloß eigentlich?" erkundigte er sich und beäugte skeptisch den karierten Rucksack, in den Catriona die Mäntel, eine Wasserflasche sowie ein in Leder gehülltes, quaderförmiges Objekt verstaute, das er nicht identifizieren konnte.

„In der Nähe von Stonehaven auf einem Felsen im Meer."

Catriona erneuerte wie nebenbei den Wärmezauber, der Snape umhüllte und faßte liebevoll seine Hand.

„Es wird dir gefallen", versprach sie mit kryptischem Lächeln.

Während der Tränkemeister im Korridor seinen langen Mantel anlegte, steckte Catriona den Kopf zur Wohnzimmertür hinein, um sich von Armadal zu verabschieden.

„Ihr könnt mein Auto haben", sagte der junge Künstler zerstreut. „Aber den Schlüssel müßt ihr euch aufrufen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er liegt."

Snape hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, unschlüssig, ob er Entsetzen oder Verblüffung den Vorrang geben sollte. Noch immer verwirrte es ihn, wenn Muggel völlig selbstverständlich über das Zaubern sprachen. Wirklich mulmig wurde ihm allerdings bei der Vorstellung, Catriona könnte das Angebot ihres Bruders annehmen. Die Frage, ob sie überhaupt einen Führerschein besaß, hatte sich ihm verständlicherweise noch nie gestellt.

Catriona kam zurück, bester Laune, ein übermütiges Glitzern in den Augen. Sie bedeutete Snape, vorläufig zu schweigen, und erst, als die Haustür hinter ihnen ins Schloß gefallen war, lachte sie hell und küßte ihn auf den Mund.

„Dir eröffnet sich die einmalige Gelegenheit, in einem Jaguar beim Dunnottar Castle vorzufahren", informierte sie ihn mit großer Geste und so geschickt, daß er nicht sicher war, ob Spott in ihrem Tonfall mitschwang.

Unwillkürlich verkrampften sich seine Muskeln; seine Züge erstarrten.

„Wir können aber auch bequem hinapparieren", ließ ihn Catriona wissen, ein schelmisches, wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Augenblicklich wich die Anspannung. Snape ertappte sich bei einem allzu eifrigen Nicken.

„Nicht, daß ich das Angebot nicht zu schätzen wüßte", beeilte er sich klarzustellen. „Armadal ist wirklich großzügig, besonders, wenn man bedenkt, daß er Unannehmlichkeiten durch meine Fragen hatte."

Der Tränkemeister seufzte.

„Aber ich könnte das Erlebnis aus einem Mangel an vergleichbaren Erfahrungen nicht gebührend würdigen", fuhr er hastig fort, um eine höchst formelle Ausdrucksweise bemüht. „Caít, ich bin das letzte Mal mit vierzehn Auto gefahren… in einem geliehenen Wrack, das mein Vater ohne Fahrerlaubnis herumkutschierte…"

Er unterbrach sich, schüttelte den Kopf. Genug der Rechtfertigungen. Catriona kannte die desaströse Szene; er hatte sie ihr einmal unter Zuhilfenahme von Legilimentik gezeigt.

„Fakt ist, egal ob Jaguar oder sonst ein, wie ich annehme, teures Fabrikat, an mich wäre der Effekt verschwendet."

Snape zwang sich zu einem seiner herausfordernden Lächeln.

„Kannst du wirklich fahren?" setzte er plötzlich provokant hinzu. Das sarkastische Aufblitzen in ihren schönen Augen blieb ihm nicht verborgen, und heimlich prägte er sich auch diese winzige Nuance ihres Wesens ein, um von der Erinnerung zu zehren, wenn sie wieder getrennt sein würden.

„Sogar Traktor", gab sie stolz zurück. „Zumindest noch theoretisch."

Snape starrte sie an, dann lachten beide befreit auf.

„Heute dürfte es kein Problem geben, wenn wir direkt aus dem Garten disapparieren."

Catriona trat in den Schutz der Hecke, die das Grundstück säumte.

„Vaters Leute haben frei."

Sie bot ihm den Arm, und seine Hand berührte sie zärtlich, einer Liebkosung gleich. Es fiel ihm leicht, sich in ihrem Blick zu verlieren. Der Sog der Apparition riß ihn mit sich fort, aber er war zu abgelenkt, die ortsverändernde Magie unangenehm zu finden.

xoxoxox

Eine kalte Bö erfaßte Snapes Mantel und zerrte daran, kaum, daß sie gelandet waren. Catriona schwenkte den Zauberstab, diesmal auch, um sich selbst vor dem durchdringenden Wind zu schützen. Angenehme, leichte Wärme umfloß den Tränkemeister wie eine gehauchte Liebkosung. Erst jetzt nahm er wahr, daß sie hinter ein geducktes, verwittertes Häuschen appariert waren, das den östlichen Rand eines sauber angelegten Parkplatzes säumte.

Catriona steckte den Zauberstab ein, spähte um die Ecke und faßte Snapes Hand.

„Es gibt lohnendere Aussichten als die Rückseite der Toiletten", witzelte sie trocken, und der Blick, mit dem sie ihren Begleiter streifte, konnte gut und gern als mokant aufgefaßt werden.

„In der Tat", ging Snape auf ihr Necken ein und fixierte sie mit dunklen Augen. „Zu schade, daß wir wegen eines alten Schlosses gekommen sind."

„Was für ein Kompliment!" Catriona lächelte spitzbübisch. „Dabei hast du bisher einzig den Parkplatz gesehen."

Zielstrebig führte sie ihn an den wenigen Autos vorbei zu einem schmalen Weg, der sich über ein dornig begrüntes Felsplateau schlängelte. Der Wind fegte ungehindert über die spärliche Vegetation hinweg und brachte den Duft nach Salz und Gischt mit sich.

Snape holte tief Atem. Mit geschlossenen Augen verharrte er sekundenlang, das blasse Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, die soeben mit überraschend wärmenden Strahlen das Grau der jagenden Wolken durchbrach.

An nichts denken. Den Augenblick genießen, ganz in der Schönheit des Momentes versinken und dabei die Frau bei sich zu wissen, die ihm so unendlich viel bedeutete.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, wann er sich das letzte Mal so unbeschwert gefühlt hatte.

Snape öffnete die Augen wieder. Catrionas windzerzaustes Haar glänzte dunkelkupfern im Farbspiel zwischen Sonne und Wolken; sie schob die filigrane Brille höher und lächelte ihm zu. War es ihm noch vor kurzem undenkbar erschienen, ihre Zusammengehörigkeit auch in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, so fanden seine Finger nun wie von selbst die kräftigen, warmen der Geliebten.

„Dunnottar ist nur durch diesen Pfad mit dem Festland verbunden", sagte Catriona beinahe ein wenig stolz. Sie deutete nach unten, von wo sie gekommen waren. Vor ihnen ragten die Ruinen einer gewaltigen Festung auf, die einmal ein uneinnehmbares Bollwerk gegen jegliche Feinde gewesen sein mußte.

„Manche Gebäude, auch die Kapelle, sind besser erhalten als andere", erläuterte die Tränkemeisterin, während sie den weitläufigen Innenhof betraten. „Der Ort hat eine wechselvolle Geschichte gesehen. Wußtest du, daß hier sogar einmal die schottischen Kronjuwelen lagerten – in Sicherheit gebracht vor Cromwells Truppen?"

Snape ließ nicht erkennen, ob er mit diesem Teil schottischer Geschichte vertraut war. Genaugenommen interessierte ihn etwas anderes weitaus mehr.

„Warum stehen nur noch Ruinen?" erkundigte er sich und sog tief die salzige Luft ein, die der Wind vom Meer herübertrieb. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, wurde der letzte Earl Marischal schon um siebzehnhundertfünfzehn enteignet. Meine Mutter hat mir einmal eine recht wilde Geschichte darüber erzählt. Ging es nicht um Verrat?"

„Eben", bestätigte Catriona gutgelaunt und offensichtlich hocherfreut, daß er davon wußte. „Sein Land hat eigentlich niemanden interessiert."

Snape rieb sich nachdenklich die Hände. „Die heutigen Besitzer scheinen nur den aktuellen Zustand zu konservieren", bemerkte er ein wenig bedauernd. So eindrucksvoll und wildromantisch diese Ruinen waren, hatte er sich doch ein erhaltenes Schloß ausgemalt, als Catriona davon sprach.

„Ja und nein." Sie schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln. „Die Cowdrays sind für Überraschungen gut", versprach sie und trat dicht an den Rand der Klippen, an deren Fuß graublaue Wellen krachend barsten. Weiße Gischtkronen tanzten auf der stürmischen See.

„Früher war ich mit Lachaidh oft hier; manchmal wollte auch Armadal mit", erzählte sie, ohne sich umzuwenden. „Ich liebe diesen Ort. Zeit wird bedeutungslos – wenn es nicht gerade wie aus Kübeln schüttet."

Sie lachte.

„Einmal haben Lachaidh und ich zwei Stunden hier gestanden. Einfach so. Armadal hat uns derweil gezeichnet, aber denkst du, einer von uns hätte es bemerkt?"

Snapes Lippen formten ein winziges, mitfühlendes Lächeln. Wieder ballten sich Schuld und Sorge in seinen Eingeweiden zu einem bleiernen Klumpen. Durch die Verbindung zu ihm schwebte Catriona in ständiger Gefahr – und mit ihr ihre Familie. Seinetwegen wurde das normale Leben für sie zu einem Wochenendurlaub, war sie gezwungen, die Menschen, die sie liebte, im Unklaren zu lassen, was sie wirklich tat.

Und dennoch hatte sie sich für ihn entschieden.

Sacht legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich bin froh, daß du dieses Glück mit mir teilst", sagte er leise. „Kein Ort wäre passender gewesen, auch wenn es deine Gegenwart ist, die zählt."

Sie lächelte, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen – kupferne Wimpern, ein fein geschliffenes Brillenglas, der winzige Eidechsenschwanz auf dem Steg, Sommersprossen auf heller Haut.

Er folgte ihrem Blick. Papageientaucher und Möwen umkreisten den aus dem Wasser ragenden Felsen tief unter ihnen.

Catriona lehnte für Augenblicke ihren Kopf an Snapes Schultern und schloß die Augen. So verletzlich war sie ihm noch nie erschienen. Es rührte ihn, und um sich nicht zu verraten, barg er das Gesicht in ihrem windzerwühlten Haar.

„Ist Armadal oft bei deinen Eltern zu Gast?" erkundigte er sich nach einer Weile innigen Schweigens.

Die Tränkemeisterin zuckte die Achseln. „Eigentlich nicht", gab sie zur Antwort, „aber im Vergleich zu mir wohnt er praktisch dort."

Ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Die Kinder mögen ihn sehr."

Snape zögerte, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, doch Catriona nickte bereits, ein gleichzeitig stolzes und wehmütiges Licht in den grünen Augen.

„Armadal ist so offen und locker mit ihnen, wie ich es nie sein könnte", gestand sie leise. „Er ist selbst noch ein halbes Kind."

Sie seufzte.

„Ich bin zu lange fort und dann zu kurz da – und außerdem zu ernst. Ich muß mich immer erst wieder daran gewöhnen, in dieser völlig anderen Umgebung zu sein."

Snape strich ihr sacht über die Schulter, eine stumme Bestätigung, daß er sie nur zu gut verstand.

„Immerhin", kommentierte er nach kurzem Nachdenken trocken, „sie laufen nicht weg und fragen, wer die fremde Frau ist."

,Wie bezaubernd sie erst ein Lächeln macht', durchzuckte es ihn, als Catriona sichtlich gegen ihren Willen grinste. Etwas von der strengen Wissenschaftlerin fiel von ihr ab, und Snape konnte sich nicht sattsehen an diesem zweiten, gelösten Selbst, das ihm fremd und doch so nahe war.

„Du hast das Empfangszimmer noch nicht gesehen", erinnerte sie ihn in jenem sanft-neckenden Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, daß die Beiläufigkeit, mit der sie den Satz aussprach, reine Tarnung war und sie in Wirklichkeit darauf brannte, ihm etwas Besonderes zu zeigen.

Snape wölbte die Brauen und bot ihr galant den Arm.

„Ich brenne darauf", sagte er kühl, und niemand außer der Geliebten hätte ermessen können, ob er spottete oder nicht.

Die schwere, beschlagene Tür öffnete sich lautlos und fiel, wie von Geisterhand geführt, mit einem metallischen Klicken hinter den Besuchern zurück ins Schloß. Weiches Licht empfing sie, das durch quadratische Fenster milchig hereinfloß. Die Mitte des Saales nahm ein geschnitzter Tisch ein, an dem sechzehn Gäste auf mit rotem Samt bezogenen Stühlen bequem Platz fanden. Von der holzvertäfelten Decke hing ein rustikaler Kronleuchter, und an den sonst nackten Steinwänden prangten Wappenfahnen.

Snapes Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch von der Musikantenempore gefesselt, auf der vier ätherische Gestalten lässig an der Brüstung lehnten und jede Bewegung der Besucher halb gelangweilt, halb amüsiert verfolgten. Ihrem Verhalten entnahm er, daß sie sie für gewöhnliche Muggeltouristen hielten, für die es nicht lohnte, Staat zu machen.

Catriona sah nun ebenfalls nach oben, lächelte und sagte laut: „Seid gegrüßt, Spielleut von den Rabenklippen. Sind wir keines Ständchens würdig?"

„Sie kann uns sehen!", raunte ein junger Mann mit langem blondem Zopf, und der Bärtige, der neben ihm stand, wunderte sich: „Ist das Caít? Du warst lange nicht hier. Wo ist dein Freund mit den Feuerhaaren?"

Catriona seufzte gespielt. „Das war mein Bruder", stellte sie klar. „Dies hier ist Severus."

„…der magisch ist wie du", vollendete der Blonde, längst eher belustigt, denn überrascht.

„Wir zeigen uns Muggeln nach unserem Belieben", hub jetzt ein beleibter Älterer an zu erklären. „Bei Gelagen und anderen Belustigungen spielen wir – ein feiner Spaß ist das!"

Auf ein geheimes Kommando hin schienen sich die Geistergestalten zunächst schimmernd aufzulösen, nur um dann in einem Flirren als echte Spielleute von Fleisch und Blut neu zu erstehen.

Snape wölbte eine Braue, Catriona jedoch grinste anerkennend. Auch ihr war offensichtlich die farbenfrohe, burleske Kleidung des Blonden und im Gegensatz dazu die gewundenen Plaids der drei anderen aufgefallen.

„Täuschend echt, wenngleich sehr ungewöhnlich", lobte sie, woraufhin die Musikanten wieder in ihre ätherische Geistergestalt zurückkehrten.

„Historisch gehören wir in kein Schloß", bemerkte der junge Mann mit dem blonden Zopf, und Snape sog ertappt die Luft ein. Wie höfische Spielleute wirkten diese hier wahrlich nicht. Bisher hatte er geglaubt, Geister wären an den Ort ihres Todes gebunden.

„Eine tragische Liebe hat uns hergeführt", sagte der Vierte im Bunde, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. Er sprang behende auf die Brüstung und balancierte geschickt in luftiger Höhe. Snape sah fasziniert zu ihm auf. Seine bisherige Interaktion mit Geistern hatte sich auf das Verjagen von Peeves und gelegentliche, knappe Wortwechsel mit der Maulenden Myrte oder dem Blutigen Baron beschränkt. Daß sie direkt interessant sein konnten, war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung.

„Ludo hier hat sich in eine Adelige verliebt, eine Schwester des siebten Earl Marischal", verkündete der Artist, vollführte einen Luftsprung und landete zielgenau erneut auf dem schmalen Geländer. Catriona pfiff begeistert durch die Zähne, obgleich sie wissen mußte, daß einem Geist von einem Sturz keine Gefahr drohte.

„Als man Ludo" – er wies auf den Blonden – „hier einkerkerte, kamen wir, um ihm Beistand zu leisten. Natürlich warf man uns binnen kürzester Zeit auch ins Verlies. Ach, wären wir nur damals schon so schlau gewesen wie heute."

Er seufzte theatralisch.

Der Bärtige klopfte Ludo auf die Schulter.

„Wir hätten es schlechter treffen können", beschwichtigte er geduldig. „Dunnottar ist ein guter Ort für Geister."

Er bückte sich, klemmte sich einen Tierbalg unter den Arm und blies ihn auf. Zu seiner Verblüffung erkannte Snape in dem gehörten Etwas einen voll funktionsfähigen Dudelsack. Der Blonde hatte aus den vielen Flöten an seinem Gürtel eine ausgewählt, und der Artist sprang vom Geländer und hängte sich eine bemalte Trommel um. Der Dicke schließlich hub mit volltönender Stimme zu singen an. In seinen kräftigen Baß fiel der klare Tenor des Blonden ein, sobald er das Intro mit der Flöte beendet hatte.

Snape, der schottische Instrumentalmusik erwartete hatte, wurde angenehm überrascht. Zwar kannte er weder das Bauernlob, noch das folgende Stück, bei dem tatsächlich der befürchtete Hochlanddudelsack zum Einsatz kam, aber als die Spielleute ein Tagelied zu intonieren begannen, zog er Catriona in eine innige Umarmung. Auch von ihr würde er sich trennen müssen, wenngleich nicht am Morgen nach einer wundervollen Nacht, doch in jedem Fall zu früh.

„Gehabt euch wohl, Caít und Severus", sagte der Bärtige sanft, und erst die nun folgende Stille bedeutete ihm, daß das Ständchen beendet war.

„Genießt die Zeit, die euch bleibt", wünschte der Blonde melancholisch. Der Artist jedoch lächelte. „Bis zum nächsten Mal", hielt er augenzwinkernd die Hoffung wach.

In einer Wolke silbriger Funken lösten sich die Geister in luftiges Nichts auf.

Mehre Minuten lang verharrten Snape und Catriona in jener stillen Zweisamkeit, zu der nichts und niemand sonst Zugang fand.

Schließlich beugte er sich zu ihr, küßte ihre Lippen und murmelte: „Wenn ich geahnt hätte, wie inspirierend Urlaub mit dir sein würde…"

Sie strich ihm zärtlich das Haar in den Nacken, ein sprühendes Lächeln in den Augen.

„Möchtest du noch hierbleiben oder zurück zum Hof?" erkundigte sie sich neckend. „Das Geisterständchen ist kurz ausgefallen diesmal. Für Lachaidh mußten sie sich sichtbar machen, und dann haben sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde gespielt."

Snape winkte ab. „Die Zeit mit dir ist mir wichtig", sagte er schlicht.

Catrionas Wangen färbte eine zarte Röte.

„Dann laß uns noch draußen bleiben", schlug sie vor, die Stimme nur ein ganz klein wenig heiser. „Ich liebe die rauhe See und den Geruch nach Meer. – Außerdem habe ich die Kamera dabei. Im Urlaub macht man Fotos."

Unbefangen hakte sie sich bei ihm ein, sein perplexes Gesicht ignorierend.

„Meine Familie ist mir sehr wichtig, aber du bist mein Leben", sagte sie ernst.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Snape, die Zeit bliebe für sie beide stehen. Was war ihm nur all die Jahre versagt geblieben, in denen er Glück für eine Erfindung sentimentaler Seelen gehalten hatte?

Arm in Arm mit ihr trat er hinaus in den stürmischen Schloßhof. Ein stahlblauer Himmel wölbte sich hoch über ihnen; Möwen kreischten. Von der Aussichtsplattform konnte man indigofarbene Wellen sehen, die sich tosend an schiefergrauem Fels brachen.

Snape spürte sich lächeln.

xoxoxox

Die Dämmerung langte bereits nebelfingrig nach dem Licht des Tages, als die Ausflügler zurückkehrten.

Im Haus herrschte verdächtige Stille. Catriona steckte den Kopf in die Küche, aber weder ihr Vater, der um diese Zeit oft schon das Abendessen zubereitete, noch ihre Mutter waren zu entdecken.

„Willkommen zurück", begrüßte sie Armadals Stimme mit freundlichem Spott. „Habt ihr die Geister getroffen?"

Er lehnte im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer, ein Schnitzmesser noch in der Hand.

„Alles beim Alten." Catriona strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm. „Wir haben dein Auto doch nicht gebraucht."

Armadal grinste. „Ich weiß", sagte er in merkwürdigem Singsang. „Das war Gabhrans Glück."

„Gabhran?!" wiederholte seine Schwester ungläubig, die Augen groß. „Du läßt Gabhran deinen Jaguar fahren?"

„Lachaidh ist dabei", erklärte der junge Bildhauer seelenruhig. „Außerdem ist er, seit er nicht mehr allein ist, vorsichtiger geworden."

Catriona schnaubte. „Mairi fährt selbst Rennen", erinnerte sie ihren Bruder bedeutungsvoll. „Bin ich froh, daß er wenigstens Lachaidh mitgenommen hat."

Armadal lächelte versonnen, wandte sich um und schlenderte gemächlich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Couchtisch stand ein Holzblock, aus dem unter seinen geschickten Fingern ein Gesicht allmählich zum Leben erwachte. Schon vermochte Snape, eine hohe Stirn, engstehende Augen und einen schmallippigen Mund zu erkennen.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo unsere Eltern sind?" versuchte Catriona, ihrem Bruder eine Erklärung für die ungewöhnliche Stille zu entlocken.

Armadal legte das Schnitzmesser, mit dem er eine Unebenheit an der Schläfe der Skulptur geglättet hatte, beiseite. Mit großen Augen starrte er die Schwester an, und höchste Verwunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sagte: „Im Gemeindesaal, alles vorbereiten."

Snape konnte sich einer plötzlichen Beklemmung nur mit Mühe erwehren. „Gemeindesaal" klang gefährlich nach einer gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltung.

Catrionas Miene spiegelte auf eine derart sympathische, absolut ehrliche Art Unverständnis, daß er sie am liebsten umarmt hätte. Wenn es eine Verschwörung gab, dann war sie jedenfalls kein Teil davon.

„Für den Tanz", setzte Armadal hinzu, als spräche er mit einer Begriffsstutzigen. „Wir haben ewig nicht mehr getanzt. Du warst furchtbar lange fort."

Während Snape wie vom Donner gerührt stand, breitete sich ein halb fassungsloses, halb glückliches Lächeln über Catrionas Gesicht aus. Sie nahm die Brille ab, rieb sich die Augen, grinste.

„Bis eben war mir nicht bewußt, _wie_ lange ich nicht mehr daheim war", befand sie kopfschüttelnd. An Snape gewandt, fuhr sie fort: „Es ist Tradition bei uns, einen Ceilidh, einen Tanzabend, auszurichten, wenn die ganze Familie zusammenkommt."

Seine steinerne Miene veranlaßte sie, hinzuzufügen: „Natürlich gibt es auch Bewirtung und geistreiche Konversation. Es wird beileibe nicht nur getanzt."

Snape gelang die Karikatur eines Lächelns.

„Wenn du nicht selbst so überrascht gewesen wärst", bemerkte er kühl, „müßte ich jetzt verstimmt sein. Ich bin wirklich kein Tänzer."

Dieser Nachsatz, in erster Linie an Armadal gerichtet, verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung.

„Das lernst du", behauptete der junge Künstler entschieden, rieb sich jedoch hoffnungsvoll die Hände. „Unterdessen teilen Lachaidh und ich Caít unter uns auf."

Geschickt wich er dem Kissen aus, mit dem Catriona auf ihn gezielt hatte.

„Dir mangelt es selten an Tanzpartnerinnen", sagte sie bedeutungsvoll. „Daran zumindest erinnere ich mich."

In Armadals Augen blitzte es, aber sein Lächeln wirkte seltsam verlegen, so als wecke die Bemerkung der Schwester Unbehagen in ihm.

Draußen näherte sich ein Auto mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit, doch der Fahrer brachte den Wagen geschickt und beinahe lautlos zum Stehen, kein Quietschen, kein Motorengeheul, keine Spur von Angeberei.

Catriona und Armadal sahen sich an und befanden trocken: „Lachaidh."

Offenbar hätte sich Gabhrans Ankunft durch weniger Eleganz verraten.

Tatsächlich trat durch die Tür Catrionas Lieblingsbruder und nicht der blonde Zimmermann. Er zwinkerte Catriona zu und knuffte Armadal freundschaftlich in die Seite, bevor er ihm den Zündschlüssel in einem Lederetui zurückgab. „Verliert sich schwerer", spöttelte er sanft. An Snape gewandt erkundigte er sich: „Was machen die Geister?"

„Gute Musik", parierte der Tränkemeister eloquent, woraufhin die Schotten anerkennend lachten.

Catrionas Hand schob sich warm in seine, ein Zeichen, sich vorerst zurückzuziehen.

„Um halb acht wie immer?" versicherte sie sich bei Lachlainn und erntete ein liebevoll-spöttisches Nicken. „Wie immer, kleine Hexe", bestätigte er belustigt.

Snape hätte schwören können, in den Worten einen anzüglichen Unterton wahrgenommen zu haben, aber als er beim Hinausgehen zurücksah, wirkten sowohl Armadal als auch Lachlainn, als könnten sie kein Wässerlein trüben.

Hier endet Kapitel dreißig.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray und ihre Familie gehören jedoch mir. ;-)_


	31. Ceilidh

_Geneigte Leserinnen und Leser, da war doch noch was. Ein schottischer Tanzabend nämlich. Viel Vergnügen!_

_Innigsten Dank an Slytherene für korrigierende Federstriche._

Kapitel 31: Ceilidh

Sobald sich die Tür des Gästezimmers hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, begann Catriona, abermals den Inhalt des Kleiderschrankes zu inspizieren. Snape verfolgte ihr Tun mit jener steifen Zurückhaltung, die sie jäh innehalten ließ, als säße ihr sein Unbehagen mit kalten Klauen im Nacken.

„Ich wußte wirklich nicht, daß meine Eltern einen Ceilidh ausrichten würden", versicherte sie ernsthaft. „Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, fehlte Armadal, der war auf seiner Vernissage in London. Der letzte Tanz ist tatsächlich ewig her."

Ihre Lippen lächelten, in ihren Augen jedoch lag eine Melancholie, die Snape im Innersten berührte. Behutsam trat er zu ihr, verharrte zögernd und strich ihr schließlich zärtlich über die Wange.

„Für dich nehme ich sogar einen Tanzabend in Kauf", setzte er ihr auseinander. „Du freust dich sehr darauf, nicht wahr?"

Endlich erreichte das Lächeln auch Catrionas Augen. Grüngolden strahlten sie hinter den Brillengläsern, und Snape mußte sich zwingen, ihr konzentriert zuzuhören.

„Ich merke immer erst, wenn ich wieder hier bin, wie sehr mir meine Familie gefehlt hat", gestand sie ein wenig schuldbewußt. Ihr angenehmer Akzent hüllte die Worte ein wie fließendes Seidentuch.

„Dabei vergesse ich bisweilen, daß alles, was mir lieb und vertraut ist, für dich neu und anstrengend sein muß."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Bereust du, mich begleitet zu haben?"

Eine beklemmende Enge umfing den Tränkemeister und drückte schwer auf seinen Kehlkopf. Das Gespräch nahm eine ihm höchst unangenehme Wendung. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme jedoch fest.

„Ich bereue keine Sekunde mit dir", sagte er aufrichtig. „Die Überlegungen zu Schuld und Sühne überlaß im Übrigen getrost mir – ich kenne mich damit aus."

Gelungene Selbstironie – Snape stellte erleichtert fest, daß Catriona nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

Für Augenblicke sahen sie einander an; aus dem Zucken der Mundwinkel wurde ein Schmunzeln, und mit einem befreiten Lachen fielen sie sich in die Arme.

„Wir haben einander wirklich verdient", witzelte Catriona, unternahm jedoch keinen Versuch, sich aus der innigen Nähe zu befreien. „Schade, daß wir jetzt keine Zeit haben."

Snape, der den gleichen Gedanken gehegt hatte, seufzte übertrieben. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er ohnehin den Abend mit der Geliebten allein verbracht, anstatt als Nichttänzer einem Ceilidh beizuwohnen, aber diese Bemerkung behielt er wohlweislich für sich. Stattdessen beschränkte er sich darauf, in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß von dem zu träumen, was bis spät in die Nacht würde warten müssen.

„Welche Anforderungen werden an die Abendgarderobe gestellt?" erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister Minuten später, um sich von der wundervollen Exaltation abzulenken, die ihn befallen hatte.

„Kilt und Rüschenhemd natürlich", gab Catriona mit heißen Wangen und blitzenden Augen zurück. „Aber du darfst selbstverständlich eine Ausnahme machen."

„Zu gütig."

Snape richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst und verwandelte Hemd und Gehrock in eine abendtaugliche Variante, die dennoch nicht übertrieben vornehm wirkte. Catriona quittierte die Veränderung mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Auf Bällen tanzen die Frauen traditionell in weißen Kleidern", schonte sie auch sich selbst nicht. Ein Schwenk ihres Stabes hüllte sie in einen Traum aus Georgette, und eine Tartanschärpe zog sich diagonal von der rechten Schulter bis zur Hüfte. Das Muster war Snape bereits vom Kilt ihres Vaters her vertraut. Er wünschte sich, sie eine Weile einfach nur ansehen zu dürfen, um auch diese Facette ihres Erscheinungsbildes in sich aufzunehmen und für immer in seiner Erinnerung zu verwahren.

„Allerdings gehen wir zu keinem Ball", schränkte Catriona zu seinem Bedauern ein. „Für einen Ceilidh ist das viel zu formell."

„Jammerschade!" entfuhr es Snape so ungewohnt emotional, daß MacGillivray verblüfft die Brauen hob.

„Ich mache dir zu selten Komplimente, wenn sie dich derart überraschen", befand er mit fatalistischem Ernst. In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte jedoch Heiterkeit. „Dieses Kleid steht dir hervorragend, Caít", sagte er entschieden. „Ich fände es bedauerlich, wenn du etwas anderes tragen würdest."

Nun lächelte Catriona, ein wenig ironisch zwar, aber durchaus geschmeichelt. Sie verschwand im Bad und kehrte kurz darauf frisiert zurück. Als sich Snape zu ihr neigte, um sie ein letztes Mal zu küssen, entdeckte er die filigranen Bronzeohrringe, mit denen sie sich geschmückt hatte.

„Einigen wir uns auf das hier", sagte sie bestimmt. Ein lockerer Wink ihres Stabes verwandelte das vornehme Weiß des Rocks in kleidsames Herbstgrün, die Tartanschärpe jedoch blieb unangetastet.

Snape bot ihr galant den Arm. „Du verstehst es, mich immer wieder zu überraschen", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Ich nehme an, wir apparieren?"

Wenn es die Chance gab, eine Autofahrt zu vermeiden, wollte er sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

„In diesem Aufzug kann man nur apparieren", grinste die Tränkemeisterin und warf sich einen dunklen Umhang um die Schultern. „Wir sind sowieso die letzten."

Snape erlaubte sich ein Lächeln.

„Euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Madame."

Über den Rest des Abends konnte er sich später Gedanken machen.

xoxoxox

Der _Gemeindesaal_ entpuppte sich als dem Pub angeschlossener Raum, in dem offenbar regelmäßig Tanzveranstaltungen stattfanden. Stimmengewirr, Musikfetzen und Gläserklirren wehten Snape entgegen, als Catriona die Tür öffnete und forschen Schrittes eintrat. Rings um die Tanzfläche waren Tische und Stühle aufgereiht, zwischen denen allenthalben gut, jedoch nicht übertrieben formell gekleidete Leute standen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Zu seiner Rechten entdeckte Snape ein liebevoll dekoriertes Büfett, und die Stirnseite des Saales nahm das Bühnenpodest ein, auf dem vier Musiker ihre Instrumente nach den Vorgaben des Pianisten stimmten.

„Da seid ihr ja! – Wow, Caít, siehst du schick aus!"

Eine zierliche, burschikose junge Frau umarmte Catriona stürmisch und lächelte Snape frech zu.

„Wir dachten schon, ihr wärt abgelenkt gewesen."

„Mairi", stellte Catriona belustigt vor, ohne der Anspielung Beachtung zu schenken. „Gabhrans Frau. Mairi – Severus."

„Ceud mìle fàilte. Ganz herzlich willkommen! Schön, dich kennenzulernen!"

Die Ingenieurin sprach mit ähnlich angenehmem Akzent wie Catriona. Sie sprühte vor Energie und schien es kaum erwarten zu können, daß der Tanz begann und sie sich bewegen konnte. Der Druck ihrer schmalen Hand war kühl und fest.

Sie gehörte ganz offensichtlich zu jenen Damen, die Kleid oder Rock als überflüssig erachteten. Stattdessen trug sie Blue Jeans und darüber ein weißes T-Shirt, das den Blick auf eine kunstvolle Tätowierung am rechten Oberarm freiließ. Auf die Tartanschärpe hatte sie dennoch nicht verzichtet und schuf damit auf faszinierende Weise eine Verbindung zwischen Tradition und Moderne.

„Mòrag und Latharna waren hin und weg von deiner Zauberei", fuhr Mairi eifrig fort und begleitete die Aussage mit einem eindrucksvollen Fingerspiel. „Ich durfte mir wieder und wieder anhören, wie du diesen Vogel mit roten Augen erschaffen hast."

Sie grinste. Auf einem ihrer Zähne blitzte ein winziger Diamant im einfallenden Licht. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schüttelte sie eine blonde Strähne zurück an ihren Platz. Der Kurzhaarschnitt war zweifelsohne topmodisch, aber augenscheinlich unpraktisch.

„Jammerschade, daß man zaubern nicht lernen kann!" beschied sie mit bedauerndem Lächeln und sah sich suchend um. „Caít, du erzählst mir nachher ein bißchen über Brasilien, ja? Ich habe den Kindern versprochen – na, sieh mal, wer da kommt!" unterbrach sie sich und winkte drei Männern zu, die eben durch eine Tür getreten waren, die in den Pub führte. Alle drei trugen Kilts in den Farben der MacGillivrays und ein Whiskyglas in der rechten Hand.

Snape gab sich Mühe, nicht zu starren. Lachlainn und Gabhran stand der Aufzug hervorragend; Armadal hingegen wirkte schmal, und der Tränkemeister dankte allen Geistern, daß er sich nicht dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, selbst einen Kilt anzulegen.

„Dressed to kill", spöttelte Mairi, gab sich jedoch keine Mühe zu verbergen, wie sehr ihr der Anblick gefiel.

Während sie ihren Mann völlig unbefangen küßte, stupste Lachlainn seinen jüngsten Bruder in die Seite und kommentierte provokant: „Hast du Caít jemals in so einem Rock tanzen sehen?"

„Zu Gabhrans und Eochaidhs Hochzeit", stieg der junge Bildhauer auf den neckenden Tonfall ein. „Es steht ihr aber, findest du nicht?"

„Ausgezeichnet!" Ohne Vorwarnung packte Lachlainn seine Schwester und wirbelte sie einmal herum. „Es ist gut, daß du da bist, kleine Hexe", sagte er aus tiefstem Herzen und umarmte sie so fest, daß sie lachend zu entkommen versuchte.

Snape gab mit keiner Regung preis, wie nahe ihm die Szene ging. Glücklicherweise warf Mairi belustigt ein: „Mach dir nichts draus, Severus. Die beiden kleben aneinander wie die Kletten, wenn man sie läßt. – Was macht eigentlich deine Kunst?" wandte sie sich mit beneidenswerter Unbeschwertheit an Catrionas jüngsten Bruder. Armadals Lippen wölbten sich zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Alles bestens", gab er freundlich Auskunft und wich dem Rippenstoß seines ältesten Bruders gewandt aus.

„Hat man sowas je gesehen?" grinste Lachlainn voller Sympathie. „Er verkauft an die höchsten Kreise und wiegelt hier ab, als könne er gerade so davon leben. Du bist zu bescheiden, Kleiner. Mairi will hören, daß du der Star der britischen Kunstszene bist."

Nun kam Armadal in den Genuß der rauhen brüderlichen Zuneigung. Es gelang ihm, gleichzeitig geschmeichelt und auf eine wunderbar unverfälschte Art verlegen zu wirken.

Er schüttelte eine rotgoldene Strähne aus dem Gesicht, zwinkerte Mairi zu und schwieg. Unwillkürlich mußte Snape an die Statue in Lucius Malfoys Garten denken. Catriona schien ein ähnlicher Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn sie hängte sich bei Armadal ein und sagte leise: „Du bist auch in Zaubererkreisen der letzte Schrei. Wenn du wüßtest, wer sich alles um einen Duncan Drake reißt …"

Lachlainn warf Snape einen raschen, prüfenden Blick zu. Der Tränkemeister setzte ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf, in der Hoffnung, ihn damit täuschen zu können. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wieviel Catrionas Bruder zumindest ahnte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er Mrs. MacGillivray, die Cathal und Eilidh etwas erklärte und mit einem Wink einer älteren Dame den Weg zu einem freien Tisch wies.

In der Nähe der Bühne stand ein Grüppchen schwatzender Leute, von denen Snape einzig Eochaidh erkannte. Mòrag und Latharna hüpften ausgelassen mit anderen Kindern um die Tische, wohlwollend beäugt von den anderen Gästen.

Armadals Antwort ging in dem begeisterten Ruf eines jungen Paares unter, das Catriona soeben erspäht hatte und sie nun überschwenglich begrüßte. Gabhran, Mairi und Lachlainn kannten die Neuankömmlinge ebenfalls, so daß es dem jungen Künstler gelang, einzig Snape einzugestehen: „Duncan Drake kennt hier kaum jemand. Die Leute haben andere Interessen." Er schien darüber beinahe erleichtert zu sein, und der Tränkemeister empfand ein plötzliches Wohlwollen für die Unerschütterlichkeit des jungen Mannes, der vermutlich auch dann seiner Kunst treu geblieben wäre, wenn er mit ihr keine Berühmtheit erlangt hätte. Vielleicht ergab sich im Verlauf des Abends noch eine Gelegenheit, mit ihm über die Bildhauerei zu sprechen. Er besaß zwar kein sonderliches Kunstverständnis, doch trug er die seltsame Gewißheit, daß ihn Catrionas Bruder dafür nicht geringschätzen würde.

Noch ehe die Tränkemeisterin dazu kam, das fremde Paar vorzustellen, betrat Mr. MacGillivray die Tanzfläche und klatschte vernehmlich in die Hände.

„Allen einen guten Abend", rief er mit seiner volltönenden, akzentschweren Stimme, und Snape konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren.

„Wir freuen uns, daß endlich einmal alle Kinder wieder versammelt sind", fuhr er fort, „und wie ihr wißt, sind wir hier, um zu feiern, zu schlemmen und – natürlich zu tanzen!"

Beifall brandete auf. Einige junge Männer pfiffen, unter ihnen auch Gabhran. Mairi und Catriona grinsten.

„Die, die unsicher sind, kommen in mein Set", verfügte ihr Vater dröhnend. „Ich sag euch schon, wo's langgeht."

Lachen mischte sich in neuerlichen Applaus.

„Es sind Tänze für jeden dabei", fuhr Mr. MacGillivray fort, „aber beginnen wollen wir mit einem, der in unserer Familie sehr beliebt ist: Mairis Wedding!"

Snape verfolgte interessiert, wie die Tänzer eifrig Aufstellung nahmen.

„Da muß ich mitmachen!" erklärte Gabhrans Frau mit einem Augenzwinkern. Anmutig wie eine Fee huschte sie an den letzten freien Platz, Armadal gegenüber, der ihr bereits vielsagend zugenickt hatte.

Catriona trat lächelnd einen Schritt zurück. An Snape gewandt, versprach sie leise: „Zugucken kann sehr amüsant sein. Du wirst staunen."

Der Tränkemeister quittierte ihre Bemerkung mit einem spröden Lächeln. Gehört hätte sich, sie zu ermuntern, unbedingt mitzutanzen – doch zu soviel Selbstlosigkeit vermochte er sich nicht hinzureißen. Dankbar umfaßte er ihre Hand und folgte ihr an einen der freien Tische. Zu seiner Erleichterung waren sie nicht die einzigen, die den ersten Tanz ausließen. Am Nachbartisch unterhielten sich zwei ältere Damen so angeregt, daß Snape nicht sicher war, ob sie den Aufruf überhaupt mitbekommen hatten. Auch Eochaidh tanzte nicht, sondern koordinierte mit sichtlichem Vergnügen eine Gruppe von Kindern, die wie die Erwachsenen mit außerordentlichem Eifer bei der Sache waren.

„Ist seine Frau nicht hier?" erkundigte sich Snape auch auf die Gefahr hin, neugierig zu wirken.

„Edana?" Catriona grinste spitzbübisch und wies zur Bühne. „Ich konnte sie dir noch nicht vorstellen – Edana ist die Geigerin."

Snape war die rundliche, junge Frau vor allem wegen ihres dichten, seidig glänzenden Haares aufgefallen. Nun, da er ihr die volle Beachtung schenkte, konnte er sich davon überzeugen, daß sie Temperament und Ausstrahlung besaß. Die Fiedel wurde unter ihren Händen zu einem jubilierenden Vogel. Der Bogen hüpfte und sprang über die Saiten, während sie mit einem Fuß den Takt, mit dem anderen jedoch einen alternativen Rhythmus stampfte. Wer ihr zusah, wurde mitgerissen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Beeindruckend", lobte Snape und stellte mit einem Anflug von Verlegenheit fest, daß auch sein Fuß im Takt der Musik mitwippte.

Catriona nickte amüsiert, doch das Blitzen in ihren Augen galt nicht Edana, sondern Lachlainn, der seine liebe Not hatte, sich auf die unrhythmischen Schritte seiner Partnerin einzustellen. Gabhran unterdessen gab sich keine Mühe, das schadenfrohe Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu tilgen, als er an seinem Bruder vorbeitanzte.

„Das wird ihm noch leid tun", prophezeite Catriona leise genug, daß nur Snape sie verstehen konnte. „Gabhran kann nämlich auch immer nur dieselben Tänze – die allerdings ziemlich gut", setzte sie zur Ehrenrettung ihres Bruders nach und nippte aufgeregt an einem Glas mit dunkler Flüssigkeit, die Snape zu Recht als Whisky identifizierte.

Er ließ den Blick schweifen und verharrte für ein Weilchen auf dem Set, in dem Mr. und Mrs. MacGillivray tanzten. Obgleich beide Schritte und Figuren mit unerschütterlicher Gelassenheit ausführten, verrieten Cailleans strahlende Augen und das Lächeln ihres Mannes, wieviel Vergnügen sie daran fanden.

Armadal und Mairi im ersten Set amüsierten sich gleichfalls prächtig, ihre Bewegungen harmonisch und dennoch von einer Lässigkeit, die einen Funken Neid in Snape aufflammen ließ. Hatte er noch bis eben stolz auf seiner Nichttänzerposition beharrt, gestand er sich nun insgeheim ein, daß es durchaus seinen Reiz hätte, Catriona aufzufordern und am Spaß der anderen teilzuhaben.

Vielleicht beim nächsten Besuch, erwog er versonnen und erschrak sogleich vor sich selbst. Wenn er sich nicht vorsah, würde er sich zum Gespött der Leute machen – in Hogwarts und auch hier.

Lachen und Klatschen verrieten, daß er das Ende des ersten Tanzes verpaßt hatte. Catriona winkte Lachlainn zu, der sich erlöst seiner Tanzpartnerin entzog und mit strahlendem Lächeln einen Arm um seine Schwester legte.

„Der nächste Tanz ist meiner, ja, kleine Hexe?" neckte er liebevoll, was Armadal und Mairi, die sich gleichfalls zu ihnen gesellt hatten, in unbändige Heiterkeit versetzte.

Gabhran machte sich nicht die Mühe, erst die Tanzfläche zu verlassen, denn schon erscholl die Ankündigung für „Reel of the 51 division", und Snape sah Edana die Geige gegen ein Akkordeon tauschen.

Armadal versicherte sich mit einem tiefen Blick, daß ihm Mairi auch für diesen Tanz treu bleiben würde, bevor er sie galant bei der Hand nahm und zur Aufstellung führte. In Catrionas Augen mischten sich Vorfreude und Bedauern; sie lächelte Lachlainn zu und strich im Gehen beinahe entschuldigend über Snapes Arm. Er zwang sich zum Anflug eines nonchalanten Grinsens, an dem er sich jedoch um ein Haar verschluckte, als Mr. MacGillivray ihm ein Glas Whisky in die Hand drückte.

„Jetzt werden wir Spaß haben, Junge", versprach er und genehmigte sich einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Glas. „Mußte meine Frau an Ol' Jock abtreten, aber ich nehm's ihm nicht übel, er hat uns immer geholfen, wenn wir ihn brauchten."

Der weißhaarige Alte, dem Mrs. MacGillivray nun gegenüberstand, trug einen verblichenen Kilt, aber sein Hemd war gestärkt, und die Schuhe blitzten. Snape fragte sich verunsichert, ob dieser Partnertausch nach dem ersten Tanz nicht seinetwegen arrangiert worden war, aber die heitere Gelassenheit, mit der Catrionas Vater neben ihm saß, enthob ihn des aufkeimenden Schuldgefühls.

Armadal und Mairi begannen den Tanz als erstes Paar – Eleganz und eine spielerische Leichtigkeit in jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Ein entrücktes Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des jungen Bildhauers, während Mairi der Spaß unverblümt ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Snape verfolgte mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Verblüffung, wie sich die verwirrenden Figuren der Tänzer immer wieder zu einem Muster formten. Weder gab es Zusammenstöße noch Zweifel, zu welchem Platz man sich wann begeben mußte.

„Das klappt nicht immer so vorbildlich", enthob ihn Neachdainn MacGillivray der Illusion, alle außer ihm selbst verstünden zu tanzen. „Manchmal geht alles drunter und drüber."

„Wie beim _Demon's Rant_", fiel plötzlich Eochaidh ein, der den Kindertanz einer korpulenten Mittfünfzigerin überlassen hatte und nun sichtlich zufrieden ein Glas mit Whisky schwenkte. „Erinnerst du dich, Pa, beim _dip and dive_ herrschte Chaos."

Die beiden Schotten lachten dröhnend, und Snape gab sich Mühe, nicht allzu unwissend dreinzuschauen.

„Ist eigentlich ein englischer Tanz", bedachte ihn Eochaidh freundlicherweise mit einer Erklärung. „Armadals – wie nennt er sie – Managerin? Galeristin? hat den mal mitgebracht, weil sie die Behauptung widerlegen wollte, die Engländer hätten vom Tanzen keine Ahnung."

„Haben sie trotzdem nicht", verkündete Mr. MacGillivray mit verschmitztem Grinsen. Snape blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in die Heiterkeit einzustimmen. Die rauhe Fröhlichkeit der Männer rührte ihn – in ihrer Gegenwart fiel es so viel leichter, nicht an all das zu denken, was noch vor ihm lag.

Die letzten Takte verklangen. Wie durch ein Wunder befanden sich alle wieder an dem Platz, von welchem aus sie den Tanz begonnen hatten. Snape nahm an, Catriona würde auch den nächsten Tanz mit Lachlainn bestreiten; umso mehr erschrak er, als ihn ihr Vater in die Seite stieß und aufmunternd sagte: „_Gay Gordons_, sehr einfach zu tanzen. Sie wollen doch nicht den ganzen Abend zusehen, Junge?!"

‚Oh doch', durchzuckte es den Tränkemeister panisch, gleichzeitig jedoch erinnerte er sich überdeutlich an den Anflug von Neid, der ihn zu Beginn der Veranstaltung beschlichen hatte. Sollte er entgegen aller Vernunft das Wagnis eingehen – und sich vermutlich komplett zum Narren machen?

Bei allen fleischfressenden Pflanzen des Urwalds – Catriona hatte ein bißchen Mut verdient. Wer sich dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzustellen wagte, durfte als Belohung wenigstens ein Tänzchen erwarten.

Snape straffte den Rücken und trat auf die Tränkemeisterin zu. „Ich bekam gerade den Hinweis, dieser Tanz sei sogar für mich zu bewältigen", sagte er so förmlich, daß nicht nur Catriona und Lachlainn, sondern auch Armadal, Mairi und Gabhran ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken konnten.

„Es gibt einen sogenannten _Walk through_", bestätigte Eochaidh nickend, und Mr. MacGillivray winkte Edana auf der Bühne zu, offenbar um ihr zu signalisieren, sie möge kurz die Abfolge erklären.

„Mit deiner Erlaubnis, Lachlainn…" Die Worte klangen fremd in Snapes Ohren. Wieso hatte er nicht erst nachgedacht und diese Schnapsidee dann umgehend verworfen?

‚Weil', belehrte ihn ein Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf, ‚du im Grunde neugierig bist. Catrionas Verwandte sind die ersten Menschen, auf die du nicht herabsiehst oder vor denen du dich wegen deiner Herkunft schämst.'

Während er Catriona die Hand reichte, nahmen auch die anderen Paare Aufstellung. Armadal blinzelte verblüfft; ebenso plötzlich seiner Tanzpartnerin beraubt wie Lachlainn. Mairi lächelte entschuldigend; Gabhran jedoch zwinkerte dem Bruder versöhnlich zu.

„Dann wir beide, Kleiner", beschied Lachlainn kurzerhand, den jungen Bildhauer auf die Damenposition komplimentierend. „Keine Widerrede, letztes Mal war ich Frau."

Unter Gabhrans, Catrionas und Mairis Prusten hatte Snape alle Mühe, die Anweisungen zu verstehen, mit denen Edana die Tanzabfolge erklärte. Zu seiner Erleichterung erwies sich der Tanz jedoch als wirklich leicht zu merken; außerdem führte Catriona mit sanfter Bestimmtheit.

Die Musik begann, und Snape, obgleich höchst konzentriert und angespannt, ließ sich von den Tönen leiten. Nach mehreren Durchgängen gewann er genügend Sicherheit, um mehr als nur einen besorgten Blick auf die Paare vor ihm zu werfen. Für Lachlainn und Armadal schien insbesondere dieser Tanz ein einziges Amüsement zu sein – immer, wenn die Abfolge vorsah, als Paar eine Polka durch den Raum zu drehen, taten sie dies mit großer Geste und breitem Grinsen.

Catrionas Augen strahlten in einem Grün, das Snape an die bewegten Wellen beim Dunnottar Castle erinnerte. Daß sie seine Aufforderung derart glücklich machen würde, freute und beschämte ihn gleichzeitig. Es gab noch immer unsagbar viel, das er von ihr nicht wußte. Für sie war er bereit zu kämpfen, um vielleicht eines Tages ein Leben zu führen, das nicht von Heimlichkeit und Gefahr beherrscht war.

Nach einem weiteren Tanz, zu dem er sich Catriona zuliebe überwand, zog er sich auf seinen Zuschauerposten zurück, begleitet von Lachlainn, der die Schwester großzügig seinem jüngsten Bruder überließ.

„Das wird sie dir hoch anrechnen", sagte Lachlainn nach einer Weile versonnenen Schweigens, in denen die beiden Männer ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten. Seine beunruhigenden Augen, die denen Catrionas so ähnlich waren, musterten den Tränkemeister mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Bei uns tanzt man seit frühester Jugend." Er deutete mit einem knappen Nicken auf die Gruppe von Kindern, die mit ungebrochenem Eifer bei der Sache waren.

„Ich glaube, mein Vater hat gern getanzt", hörte sich Snape sagen, und Fassungslosigkeit mischte sich mit Verwirrung. Er sprach nicht über seine Familie. Niemals.

„Meine Mutter hat die Vorliebe nicht geteilt", fuhr er fort, plötzlich gewiß, daß er Lachlainn MacGillivray vertrauen durfte. „Sie hat wohl niemals erlebt, daß Tanzen auch Freude machen kann."

Ein winziges Lächeln flammte in den Augen des Schotten auf.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir?"

„Ich überlege noch", gab Snape ungewohnt schlagfertig zurück, und dann grinsten beide, Lachlainn trocken, der Tränkemeister säuerlich, mit einem Anflug ehrlicher Heiterkeit.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er Arm in Arm mit Catriona die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufstieg. Im Laufe des Abends hatte er von Lachlainn aufschlußreiches über die Arbeit auf Bohrinseln erfahren und dafür vom Unterricht erzählt, den er in Hogwarts erteilte. Catrionas Lieblingsbruder nahm in einer ironisch-belustigten Art und Weise Anteil an den Kesselexplosionen, die die Ignoranz gewisser Schüler immer wieder provozierte – befand er sich doch in einer ähnlichen Lage mit dem Unterschied, daß er über keine Zauberkraft verfügte, um Unheil abzuwenden.

Obgleich er seine Sorge um die Schwester geschickt zu verbergen wußte, spürte der Tränkemeister, wie sehr Lachlainn ihn einzuschätzen versuchte und beobachtete. Verblüffenderweise mochte Snape ihn dennoch – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. Menschen ohne Arg wie Armadal, der einzig für seine Kunst zu leben schien und dessen Welt nur hin und wieder die der anderen tangierte, waren für ihn viel schwieriger zugänglich. Vielleicht würde sich morgen Zeit für ein Gespräch mit ihm finden.

„Bevor du fragst", kam Snape Catriona zuvor, kaum, daß sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, „es war eine gute Idee, mitzugehen." Er zog sie zu sich heran. „Tatsächlich hatte ich so viel Vergnügen wie lange nicht mehr. – Aber sag's nicht weiter."

Ein typisch trocken-sarkastisches Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Wie käme ich dazu?" gab sie zurück, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn innig.

Er hielt sie in den Armen, atmete ihren Duft nach Diptam und kanadischer Haselwurz und schwor sich einmal mehr, alles für dieses Glück zu geben. Mit ihr neu anfangen – dafür lohnte sich jeder Kampf. Und zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte, nahm das Bild eines gemeinsamen Sieges Gestalt an. Bisher hatte er einzig Catriona schützen wollen, sein eigener Verbleib unwichtig. Vielleicht durfte er sich Hoffnung gestatten: Hoffnung, auf eine Zukunft mit ihr, in der der Dunkle Lord allenfalls eine schreckliche Erinnerung war.

„Ich liebe dich, Caít", sagte er leise. Wie wunderbar Glück sich anfühlte.

Hier endet Kapitel einunddreißig – und mit ihm diese Geschichte.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser faszinierenden Charaktere. Catriona MacGillivray und ihre Familie gehören jedoch mir. ;-)_

Habt Ihr ein kleines oder größeres Abschlußreview für mich? Mein Dank würde Euch ewig nachschleichen. ;-))


End file.
